Partners?
by ReluctantSidekick
Summary: Harry wakes up after the events at the DOM finding a semi-repentant Bellatrix LeStrange staring into his eyes. She proposes a partnership to keep the both of them alive. HP/BL/NM/NT/FD/AB/?/?/?- Completed as of 07/02/2018
1. Chapter 1: A Perilous Partnership

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. This is my first fic, and my first attempt at writing anything chapter based since I was in middle school.

Chapter One: A Perilous Partnership

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place brokenhearted. Sirius Black was dead and his murderer had escaped. He collapsed onto his bed numb. He'd failed to save his godfather. The tears came now, he couldn't stop them. Finally he fell into a painful sleep.

Harry smelled jasmine, it began to rouse him into wakefulness. He slowly opened his eyes and found two things were different than when he'd went to sleep that night. The first was that Bellatrix LeStrange was atop him on the bed, her hands resting on either side of his head, she was staring at him with a little smile on his face. The other thing he'd noticed was that he had been tied to the bed with thick cords, he couldn't move his arms or his legs.

"Good morning little Potter..." She said as the smile grew "Yes, you are at my mercy at the moment. However, I am only restraining you so that you will listen to me. Firstly, I did not mean to kill my cousin..he was dear to me. Secondly, the Dark Lord has decided that my life is more expendable than I would like. I was directed to not come back until I had found and killed you. I've heard enough about your history to know what happens to Death Eaters who come against you, I am insane but not stupid."

Here she raised her wand and removed the silencing charm that Harry hadn't known she'd placed on him and continued. "I Bellatrix LeStrange, do swear on my magic that I will cause no harm to Harry Potter, and that I hereby forsake my former master Lord Voldemorte. So mote it be." A spark from her wand signified that it was a real magical oath.

Harry looked to her confused. "So, what do you want from me?" He asked her, wanting to sound defiant, but for some reason his voice was soft.

She looked down at him, her hair was softly touching his face, it tickled slightly, but Harry was still too confused to laugh at the feeling. "Well, first thing is it's not what I want Harry, it's what I can offer you. If you provide me with asylum here, I will teach you the tactics of the Death Eaters and tell you what I can of Voldemort's plans so far."

"But, how can I hide you? The Order comes here constantly..." Harry began but was muffled as Bellatrix smirked and pressed a finger to his lips. "I have a glamour I plan to cast. To all the world, I will appear as someone else. I know that chewed up Auror can see through my disguise, so I will avoid being around him. Grimmauld Place knows how to protect a Black, I can keep hidden from him. Again, Harry, I am not stupid. I may have joined a group dedicated to the destruction of everything you hold dear, but it was not because of lack of foresight. The next thing we will do is take me to Gringotts. You are Lord Black and Lord Potter, you will annul my marriage to that witless oaf Rodolphus and thus I will be Bellatrix Black once more."

She was smiling again and sat up, sitting on Harry's lap. "You are free to refuse me Potter, but I can promise you this; if I leave this place, you will never know how to protect yourself from the Dark Lord."

Harry sighed softly and looked to his bound wrists and ankles. "Alright, for now I'll trust you, can you kindly remove these bindings so I can get up?" He said motioning with his head, Bellatrix grinned and stood up, casting the counter spell and freeing Harry. "Handle your daily needs, when you return to this room, I'll be in my new shape. We can go to Gringotts after breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter two, this will be from Bellatrix's perspective. Italics denotes thoughts.

Chapter Two: Silence

 _This will be fun..._ Bellatrix LeStrange was a woman who knew her role in the world. She had been sent out to hunt down and destroy her masters greatest enemy. She knew where he would go, the blood traitor was dead, little Potter would go to his home. She still had Black blood, the wards would recognize her. Smirking, she pulled her hood over her head and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Getting inside was easy. The blood traitor was dead now, the wards welcomed her as a member of the family. The voices, ever present in her mind, sang to her. _Wait until the fool falls asleep, let him make himself a target. Then strike, strike for your master!_ Bellatrix allowed the whispers to guide her on. She hid in a closet, watching as Harry walked past her, his face pale and his eyes shining with tears. He collapsed on the bed and in a few moments had dropped into a deep slumber.

Bellatrix waited until she was certain he was sound asleep. She crept out of her hiding place and withdrew her wand. The whispers continued to guide her on, urging her to bind him so he couldn't escape her. She cast the charm, instantly Harry's arms and legs were bound to each corner of the bed. He was so mentally drained that he didn't notice and slumbered on.

She was close enough to touch him. For a split second Bellatrix felt as if someone was beating on the walls of her prison back in Azkaban. She could hear someone shouting a name, but she couldn't make it out. The whispers were shouting now, shouting like they had at the beginning. _KILL HIM! KILL THE BOY! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!_

Bellatrix saw in her minds eye a little girl with dark curly hair and a little boy with messy hair standing together, impulsively the little boy and kissed the cheek of the girl. Then it was silent in her mind, no voices...no commands...for the first time in over two decades she didn't hear any commands. She looked down at Harry and her decision was made. She would wait for him to awaken, and then she would make a deal. For now, she would rest. She slept on the floor, conjuring the blanket and pillow she required. She would awaken before Harry, she set a charm that would make sure she was awake before him.

Then, for the first time in a very long time, Bellatrix slept.

The next morning her charm worked perfectly, a rooster crowed inside her head. The whispers were back, but they were nearly silent. She could ignore them. She rose and went into the suites bathroom, Harry wouldn't mind her borrowing his toothbrush, she was sure of it. Once she was prepared for him, she took her place. Her eyes, bright and surprisingly sane, was the first thing he saw as he awoke.

"Good morning little Potter..."


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter three. Italics denotes thoughts.

Chapter Three: Gringotts

Harry let the hot water of his shower pound onto his head. Its warmth was soothing, and he had quite a few thoughts buzzing in his brain. Bellatrix LeStrange was in his house, asking him for asylum. She had claimed that she had not meant to kill Sirius, she had cast a wizards oath that she would not harm him, and had denounced Voldemort.

That was proof that she was serious about leaving the death eaters, but Harry was still unsure if he could trust her. Finally he turned off the shower and dried himself off. _When I open that door, Bellatrix will be standing on the other side,_ Harry thought as he put on his clothes. When he opened the bathroom door and stepped into his room Bellatrix was gone, replaced by an unfamiliar but attractive witch closer to his own age.

Bellatrix had used her time well, she had performed the glamour charm in order to hide herself as they left Grimmauld Place. She had chosen to keep her hair the same black as her normal state. Her eyes though were now a bright blue, she'd given herself a more rounded, innocent face. She was a little shorter in this form, standing an inch shorter than Harry. Bright red bow shaped lips and powder blue robes completed the look.

"What do you think?" She asked him, her voice disguised in a light Irish accent. "Josephine Reed, at your service!" She bowed theatrically before him. "I told you Potter, I'd have a better face for going out when you came back."

Harry was stunned, Bellatrix had made herself beautiful. _It wasn't hard, she was kind of cute before..._ a treacherous voice in his head whispered. Harry frowned for a moment and then looked to her.

"What about when we get to Gringotts? They have ways of knowing who is who don't they?" He asked her, trying to keep his thoughts straight.

Bellatrix grinned, in this face the smile was warm and welcoming. "Indeed they do, and I'm counting on that. I have a gift for you at Gringotts. The first one is free, well two of them will be free, the rest you will only get after you secure my annulment and formally bring me back into the Black family."

Seeing Harry was still quiet, obviously taking stock of this mornings events she continued, "Now, since I'll be staying here at least until the end of this war, we need to get our story straight. I am a half-blood witch from Belfast, we met when I was coming out of Flourish and Blotts, you were captivated by me then and there. We've been meeting secretly for a few months and you've asked me to live with you. I am employed as a freelance curse breaker, not working for any major firm, but available to those who need and can pay for me."

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked. Bellatrix smirked in response,

"I was home schooled due to being very ill as a child, if anyone asks I'll think of a proper ailment at that time. I would recommend learning this backstory Potter, I'm sure one of the members of your female fan club will want to know all about the young lass who stole your heart. We'll be together, possibly even marry during the course of the war...then at a suitable time, we will quietly divorce, I will take a share of our fortune and then vanish. You'll be free to live your life as you see fit, so long as you do nothing to jeopardize our status. In return, as promised I will inform you of the Dark Lords tactics, numbers, and provide you with the names of hidden Death Eaters your ministry friends can apprehend."

Now finished, she led him out of the bedroom and towards the front door. There in the foyer was Tonks. Sensing a chance for a little harmless mischief, Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Harry, pretending she hadn't noticed the young Auror. "Harry love, who's your friend?" Bellatrix-as-Josephine asked with a wide smile, Harry sputtered out of shock from being kissed by Bellatrix LeStrange and was no help.

Bellatrix held out her hand to the stunned woman, "Hello there, Josephine Reed, you must be a friend of Harry's!"


	4. Chapter 4: Gringotts Arrival

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter four. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells.

Chapter Four: Gringotts Arrival

"Harry love, who's your friend?" Bellatrix-as-Josephine asked with a wide smile, Harry sputtered out of shock from being kissed by Bellatrix LeStrange and was no help. Bellatrix held out her hand to the stunned woman, "Hello there, Josephine Reed, you must be a friend of Harry's!"

Nymphadora Tonks prided herself on being smart. She might have been in Hufflepuff, but she had always believed she was just as smart as anyone in Ravenclaw. But being smart, and being witty weren't always the same thing. She had came to see if Harry was alright, but when she came in, she found a young witch, someone it appeared was about her age, kissing him. She was a beautiful woman, straight, jet black hair and bright blue eyes, for some reason the idea of her kissing Harry like that irked the young Auror.

"Er...my name is Tonks, I'm a friend of Harry's.." She began, taking the woman's hand and shaking it, still somewhat stunned by what she'd seen. _Nymphadora Tonks...this must be Andi's daughter..._ Bellatrix thought, releasing her hand after shaking it.

"Well, I am sorry for pushing you out of the house, but Harry and I must be on our way." She said with a smile, acting for all the world like the pleasant-if-dim persona she had decided to craft for this body.

Harry Potter was still processing how his morning had went thus far. _First I wake up tied to a bed by Bellatrix LeStrange...now she's kissing me in front of Tonks...that's it, somewhere in the Afterlife, Sirius and my dad are making fun of me..._

Harry felt a tug on his hand, looking down, it was if he had just noticed Bellatrix standing there. "That's right, sorry Tonks..thanks for coming to see me..can we maybe talk later?" He asked her. Harry liked the young Auror. She was smart and a lot of fun.

Tonks nodded, "Alright, maybe we can meet up this evening? I'll stop in muggle London and get us a pizza or something." Harry looked to Bellatrix, "Do you like pizza?" He asked her, unsure of if she'd ever even had it.

"Why certainly, every kid who grew up half-blooded likes pizza don't they?" She lied smoothly _When we're alone, I'll have to ask him what the Hell a 'pizza' is..._ She thought.

Tonks left and the pair got ready to go to Gringotts. Bellatrix looked to him "Have you ever side-along apparated?" she asked him. Harry shook his head and Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "Hurry up Potter, take my hand, and be warned...people usually vomit their first time, I might have taken an oath not to kill you, but if you get any sick on me, I'll find a loophole somewhere." Harry took her hand in his own, then felt a strange sensation as if he was being sucked down a tube.

Bellatrix hated Gringotts. It stunk to her, it always had. It smelled like her fathers study, the coppery stink of old coins, the acrid stench of the dragonsblood ink the Goblins used, and then there was the Goblins themselves.

Goblins always smelled like a mixture of cheap vinegar and wig powder. She pulled him along to the front desk. "The heir to Houses Black and Potter is here for the preliminary reading of Sirius Black's will. I, as Lady LeStrange need to speak with my account manager."

She spoke to the Goblin who looked up from his paperwork and then set down parchment. "Right, both of you hold out a finger." He said in a bored tone. As they did he pricked each finger with his quill and applied the blood to the parchment.

It glowed red for a moment then settled into a soft blue glow. "Very well, Please follow me to meeting room 619. Masters Goldclaw, Silvertooth, and Account representative Griphook will be with you shortly."


	5. Chapter 5: The Will

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter five. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells.

Chapter Five: The Will

"Very well, Please follow me to meeting room 619. Masters Goldclaw, Silvertooth, and Account representative Griphook will be with you shortly."

Harry and Bellatrix followed the Goblin to the meeting room. Harry had never seen the inside of a Gringotts meeting room, it reminded him of the parlor inside of Grimmauld Place.

It was an imposing place, windowless and paneled in shiny black wood. A long table stood in the center of the room, two seats on the side facing the door and three seats opposite of them. Harry and Bellatrix took their seats. Bellatrix removed the glamour and Harry jumped slightly. "Are you sure that's a safe thing to do?" He asked her.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and then lowered it shrugging. "Potter, the Goblins knew who I was when I walked in. They are strictly neutral in this merry little war of ours. They will respect us more if we do not appear to be fearful." She explained to him.

The door opened and three Goblins walked in. The first two were ancient, the third and youngest was one whom Harry recognized. "Hello Griphook. I'm glad to see someone I know here."

The youngest Goblin nodded to Harry, "Greetings to you Lord Potter, I am here as your Account representative."

"May we begin." The eldest and smallest of the trio said, to which Griphook seemed to startle and hastily bow.

"Of course Master Goldclaw. You are the senior Goblin here, would you please do us the honor of stating our purpose?"

The elder Goblin looked to the two of them. "Firstly, we are here to perform the private reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black's will. Secondly we will hear from the Lady LeStrange in regards to her vault. As Master Goblin in charge of overseeing House Black, it is my duty to present this will to the heir of house Black. Please hold out your finger."

Harry did as he was asked by Goldclaw, the Goblin pricked his finger with the quill and put a drop of his blood onto the parchment. Just like with the other paper, it glowed red and then blue. "It is known to Gringotts that one Harrison James Potter, is now known as Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. He is the Lord of houses Black and Potter. To that end, we may begin the reading." Goldclaw announced, then set the parchment down.

The paper glowed and then there was the silver image of Sirius Black. "I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound enough mind and body, fifteen years in Azkaban will do that to you, what? Damned Goblins..anyway..I, me, being of the things I said, do name Harrison James Potter as my heir, thus making him a legal adult and as such is now the Lord of his own house, house Potter. To Harry, I bequeath my properties and ninety percent of the Black fortune. The rest will be divided in this manner: to my dearest cousin, Narcissa Malfoy, I bequeath one knut and a box of sketchbooks that she used as a child. Cissy, you are entitled to an additional two hundred and fifty thousand galleons provided you have your marriage to that blonde twit Lucius within the month. To my cousin Andromeda Tonks, I formally bring you back into my home. I ask that the new Lord Black see fit to give you two hundred and fifty thousand galleons, and treat her as a member of your family. To my cousin Bellatrix LeStrange, I leave you one knut and a box of muggle records and a record player, I think you know the one. Bella, it is my hope that you will find your way from whatever darkness that took you from us. If you are unable or unwilling to claim them, then I leave them to the new Lord Black to deal with as he sees fit. I also make the same offer of two hundred and fifty thousand galleons if you annul your marriage to that bastard LeStrange. To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave one hundred thousand galleons and the instructions to buy some new clothes. Moony, you look ridiculous and this is coming from a man who work prison rags for nearly two decades. To Peter Pettigrew, I leave a boot to your ass, to be delivered by the new Lord Black at his earliest opportunity. To Hogwarts I leave one hundred thousand galleons to be used to purchase quidditch supplies for under privileged students. Albus Dumbledore, you get nothing except a warning to stay out of Harry's life. To the Weasley family, I leave one hundred thousand galleons, take care of Harry for me, he might be an adult now, but he's going to need you for a while yet. To Hermione Granger, I leave the Black library and fifty thousand galleons. Let's face it, Harry won't read them unless you force him to. Finally to my niece, Nymphadora Tonks, I leave fifty thousand galleons, take care of yourself Nymphadora, I don't want to see you up here for many years. This is my will and last testament." Harry tried to take all of this in, he looked at Bellatrix, she wasn't crying, but it seemed she was close to it. He reached over and took her hand, she tensed and looked at him as if she expected him to strike her.

"Now then, Lady LeStrange, you requested access to your vault?" Master Silvertooth said, looking to her.

"Ye-yes Master Silvertooth. I would like to move all monetary resources from the LeStrange vault to the Black Vault. Also, there is a cup inside the LeStrange vault, I have reason to believe that it is a horcrux." Bellatrix looked back to the second Goblin, Silvertooth frowned.

"A horcrux is a deadly artifact of the darkest magic, there is a steep penalty for bringing those into our vaults." He grinned then, Harry decided that he didn't like a Goblin grin. "I assume, since the liquid assets of house LeStrange are being moved that you wish to use the houses properties to pay that debt."

Bellatrix returned the grin. "I would Master Silvertooth, I also ask you to have a writ of annulment prepared for me." The Goblin made his notes and rose. "I will have this for you in less than an hour Lady LeStrange, soon to be Lady Black."

Lord Goldclaw looked to Griphook, then back to Harry. "Griphook has sent quarterly statements to your magical guardian, he has also sent the request forms to have a Goblin named your account manager. Are you prepared to do that Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry was confused. "Who is my magical guardian? I've never seen any of these statements." Griphook frowned and looked at his papers. "Albus Dumbledore, Lord Potter-Black, he's been receiving your statements since you were orphaned." Harry got mad at this, "In that case, I am more than ready. As Lord Potter-Black, I would like to name you, Griphook, as my account manager. You have been performing your duties admirably this entire time, even if I was unaware of it."

The younger Goblin grinned broadly, this was a significant raise in status for him. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black, I will prepare the necessary paperwork and return it to you with the writ of annulment."

The other two Goblins left and Harry and Bellatrix were alone. "So that was the first surprise I had for you my new Lord, the next one was taking that money from LeStrange, between losing that horcrux, that money, and most likely all of the LeStrange holdings, we have just dealt a significant blow without casting a single spell."

She looked down to the table and spoke again, more to herself than to Harry. "I can't believe he kept those albums for me...when we were kids, we would hide from our parents up in his bedroom. He'd put a silencing charm on the room and we'd listen to music all night long...he really was my best friend back then."

Harry looked to her, he put his hand back on top of hers, this time she didn't flinch. "I don't remember how I turned from him Harry, it was as if one day someone locked me in a cell and I couldn't escape it. Then after his...after what happened last night, I felt the bars shift, and then when I came to you, it was to kill you, but when I touched you, the cell opened and it was quiet in my mind for the first time in over twenty years."

Her voice was still soft and Harry could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Griphook and Silvertooth returned with the papers. Harry signed the form naming Griphook as his account manager.

Silvertooth handed the paper to Bellatrix. "If you would, please state your intent." Bellatrix rose and drew her wand. "I Bellatrix Aden LeStrange, do hereby request an annulment from my marriage due to abuse at the hands of my spouse. I request to be adopted back into house Black."

Her wand glowed and then she looked at Harry, "Now, you read the script on the paper, hold your wand up and make sure you say the entire thing." He stood beside her and held his wand out, "I, Harrison James Potter, Lord of Houses Potter and Black, do hereby honor your requests. Firstly, you are no longer a member of the family LeStrange. Secondly, you are once more Bellatrix Aden Black, member of my home and my heart. So say I, so mote it be."

Harry's wand glowed and it was done. "Very well Lord Potter-Black, if there is anything else we can do for you, please speak to Master Griphook." Bellatrix stopped them, "Master Griphook, can we see the vault? I would like to get my inheritance."

Griphook nodded, "I will be waiting for the two of you at the vault entrance, it will give you a chance to gather your papers Lord Potter-Black, and allow Ms. Black to reapply her disguise." Bellatrix did just that, and the pair followed the Goblins out. "The public reading will be in a few days Harry, if you wish, I'll stay home..." She said as they walked to the vault.

Harry looked to her, "I don't mind you being there, after all, Tonks has met Josephine, the rest of them might as well."


	6. Chapter 6: House Black, Reborn

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter six. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Six: House Black, reborn.

Harry looked to her, "I don't mind you being there, after all, Tonks has met Josephine, the rest of them might as well."

Harry and Bellatrix were met by the newly minted Master Griphook at the entrance to the vaults. Climbing into the Goblin made cart they prepared to be taken down to the Vault that now housed the collected fortunes of the Potter and Black families. Harry noticed that while he was doing better this time than when he came down at age eleven, Bellatrix looked more queasy.

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he reached over and took her hand again. She looked to him and made what was most likely a smile of thanks, but came out looking more like a wince. That contact, along with the other little touches he'd given her since coming into Gringotts had helped her in more ways than he knew. Each touch had helped quiet the whispers that had started hissing in her brain again. When she was near Harry it seemed to quiet them, and when he touched her, they seemed to vanish entirely for a time.

A few more moments on the rickety cart found them in front of the Potter-Black House vault. Griphook reached into his pocket and handed Harry a small black key. "This, Lord Potter-Black, is your vault key. No one can enter this vault unless accompanied by you. In addition, this key is tuned to your blood, even if someone were to steal this key and use polyjuice or a glamour to take your appearance, they would be unable to use the key to enter your vault. "

Griphook turned from the pair and touched the door, Harry and Bellatrix heard the numerous magical locks disengage and the door opened.

"Sweet Maeve..." Bellatrix whispered as she looked at the collected wealth on display. She turned to Harry, "Do you realize that you could live like a king for your entire life and never spend half of this? You could leave England to Voldemort and hide yourself anywhere you wanted..."

Harry looked to her, "I could, but we both know he'd come searching for me, he would kill everyone that knew me. You heard the prophecy, either I kill him, or he kills me."

Bellatrix looked at him, this..he wasn't a boy, not anymore...he was a Lord of two houses, he had fought her former master multiple times to a draw...this young man was stronger than he had any right to be. _Whatever happens Bella, you are with him now..._ She thought as she turned her notice back the treasure before them. There it was, sitting on one of the tables was her box. It really was Sirius's old album collection and his old player. He'd gotten the thing during a trip to muggle London with James, he'd enchanted it to work inside a magical home. Almost reverently, she walked over and took the box into her arms. She closed her eyes, and for a moment she was transported back to her childhood, laying on the carpet with Sirius, listening to music and pretending her parents weren't trying to ruin her life downstairs. She thought to a different evening.

 _Sirius and James were in the room with her, they had just put on a new album. It was the music from a concert they'd all three went to in southern Ireland. She and James had danced together to the music and she'd done something stupid..she'd kissed him. It was just on his cheek, but it was a kiss regardless. That evening they were upstairs when Bellatrix had been summoned by Aunt Walburga. She'd never came back upstairs, that had been the last time Sirius or James had seen her until she'd been named the Lady LeStrange._

Bellatrix blinked back tears then looked over towards Harry. He was looking at one of the Potter family books. It appeared that he would be taking it with him. "Harry?" Bellatrix called to him, "Do you mind if, when we get home, if I destroy that painting of Aunt Walburga? "

Harry smiled, "Are you kidding? If you can get that thing down, you have my blessing to do whatever you want to it." _Kreacher will end up even crazier than he is now with Bellatrix back in the family._ Harry thought with some amount of joy.

Once prepared to leave they were taken back up to the Gringotts lobby. Checking with a conjured mirror to make sure that her glamour was still applied, Bellatrix looked over to Harry, "Let's get back to Grimmauld Place, I really want to hear these albums again."

Harry had left her to her devices once they arrived back home at Grimmauld Place. The first thing Bellatrix had done was use a burning charm to reduce the painting of Walburga Black to ash.

"KREACHER!" She yelled out, the wizened old House Elf appeared with a pop. "Kreacher lives to serve the great hou-what has Mistress Bellatrix done to the painting of great Lady Walburga?" The old House Elf looked at if he was about to have a heart attack, but Bellatrix stopped him.

"Walburga Black was directly responsible for the death of Regulus Black, and my torture at the hands of Rodolphus LeStrange. If I could have then, I would have lit her on fire for real and not her portrait. Now, clean up these ashes and get this house set back into proper order. You have a new Lord Black again, you will treat him with the respect due his station. I am once again a Black, and I promise you, I will not brook insults to my head of house."

Kreacher looked to her, then to the ashes. Muttering about the trick the 'nasty lady Walburga' had played on to 'poor loyal Kreacher' he did as she asked. Bellatrix turned to Harry, "Right then, I'll be downstairs if you need me." She went into the basement and in a few minutes Harry could hear the strains of faint music.

After a time, Harry came downstairs. Kreacher had announced dinner would be ready shortly, so he went down to tell Bellatrix. He stopped at the doorway stunned. Bellatrix was dancing...not just dancing, but smiling as if she'd been given a million galleons. Noticing him, she rushed over and took his hands, forcing him to dance with her. The music played merrily and Harry picked up the chorus.

'Step we gaily, on we go

Heel for heel and toe for toe, Arm in arm and row on row All for Mairi's wedding.'

She kept him moving until the end of the song. She was panting lightly, she'd been dancing possibly since the first song nearly an hour ago. Their eyes locked and for a moment he forgot why he was down there.

Finally he cleared his throat, "uh..Kreacher has dinner ready..." She looked down and then back to him, "Thank you...for everything." She released his hands and they prepared to go upstairs. This time they felt the ward, someone was at the door. Bellatrix quickly reapplied her glamour and walked with him to the foyer.

Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were standing there. Tonks had apparently been busy, now Harry had three women in various stages of anger and confusion staring at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Mortal Peril

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seven. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Seven: Harry finds himself in mortal peril

This time they felt the ward, someone was at the door. Bellatrix quickly reapplied her glamour and walked with him to the foyer. Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were standing there. Tonks had apparently been busy, now Harry had three women in various stages of anger and confusion staring at him.

Harry had faced death, many times at this point. His earliest memories after all were flashes of his mothers death. He'd faced Voldemort, he'd fought a basilisk, he'd survived horrors the likes of which would cause many others to faint. However, the looks he was getting from the gathered women gave him cause of alarm.

Molly's anger seemed to be directed towards Bellatrix-as-Josephine, _Just who is this woman, and why does she have her claws in Harry? I might have not birthed him, but he's one of my boys all the same!_

Ginny, on the other hand was focused directly at Harry, _Harry is_ _ **supposed**_ _to be with me. Who does this woman think she is?_ Finally there was Hermione.

Hermione, like Tonks, prided herself on her intelligence. She was rather concerned about this feeling in the pit of her stomach, seeing Harry with his hand in this unknown witches own. _Who is she? She's not a student at Hogwarts, she's too old for that. She looks like she's about Tonk's age, what is she doing with a fifteen year old.._ Those thoughts wouldn't leave her mind, she was secretly glad of it, because it meant she didn't have to deal with the sick feeling she had when she saw Harry squeeze the witches hand gently.

"Hello there, Josephine Reed, nice to meet all of you." Bellatrix smiled to them, acting again, like the pleasant but slightly dim Josephine Reed. "Harry, are these the ones you told me about? Molly Weasley, her daughter Ginny, and this must be Hermione, your classmate and one of your best friends!"

Bellatrix had put a little more emphasis on the word friend than she had intended. She was a clever witch, she always had been, she knew jealousy when she saw it. Molly might just be an overly protective mother figure, but the other two...they were looking at Bellatrix like she was a trespasser.

Harry moved forward, "I'm sorry, I keep meaning to introduce you all to Josephine, but..I keep thinking one day she'll come to her senses and find someone better suited to her." Bellatrix looked to him, _how would Josephine answer something like that?_ She smiled and retook his hand,

"Now Harry, we've had this discussion since the day we started dating, I'm here because I want to be, and you're not getting rid of me that easily." She leaned over and kissed his cheek in what she hoped would pass as a girlfriend trying to make sure that her boyfriend knew she cared about him. It seemed to pacify Molly at least.

The older woman smiled to her then, "You'll have to tell us all about yourself, since Harry has been hiding you all to himself."

Bellatrix recognized this trick, this was an interrogation behind a smiling face. She mentally drew herself taller and started in on the story she'd devised. "Well, as you can tell I was born in Ireland, Belfast to be exact, I'm a half-blood, mum was a witch, my father was a doctor. I work here in London as a freelance Curse Breaker. Harry and I met when I was coming out of Flourish and Blotts...I accidentally knocked him over.."

It was Hermione who stopped her then, "Wait, how old are you? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts.." Bellatrix began again, "Well you wouldn't have remembered me, I was homeschooled. When I was a child I was very sick so my parents didn't want me going on such a long trip. As for my age I am 23, and yes, we are aware of the age difference, but Harry has been a perfect gentleman. We have agreed not to go too far until he's a legal adult." That earned her another smile from Molly, though it looked as if Ginny took it to mean that she had a chance in the intervening period.

Ginny had a question of her own, "So, where do you live?"

Bellatrix decided that while she would not hurt the youngest witch, she did not like her. "Actually, Harry let me move in here with him. I was renting a flat, but thanks to a neighbors lack of planning, that flat and two on their side of it are covered in green goo that they have thus far been unable to remove."

The smile left Molly's face now, "You're living here? But, Harry, does Professor Dumbledore know about this?"

It was Harry's turn to face the firing squad now, "Not yet Mrs. Weasley, but I did tell Josephine that we had certain 'meetings' here on a semi regular basis, she's agreed to leave the house during those meetings."

Bellatrix decided that this interrogation had lasted long enough, "I'm sorry to break this up, but the House Elf had told us that dinner was served just before you arrived, I'm sure we'll get a chance to meet again very soon."

The three looked to her, then to Harry who was quietly wishing that a hole would open up and take him anywhere else. Molly turned to the girls, "Right then ladies, let's go back to the Burrow, Goodbye Harry, Ms. Reed. May we use the floo Harry?" Harry gave his consent and with a shouted 'The Burrow!" the three ladies were gone, leaving Harry and Bellatrix to have their dinner.

Once at the Burrow Molly Weasley looked to Ginny and Hermione, "Ginny, please send an owl to Nymphadora...it's time for a war council to figure out what to do about Ms. Reed."


	8. Chapter 8: A boiled rat

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eight. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback one person asked me to try and break up the paragraphs more, so I'm going to give it a try here.. The song is Curragh of Kildare

Chapter Eight: A boiled rat

Once at the Burrow Molly Weasley looked to Ginny and Hermione, "Ginny, please send an owl to Nymphadora...it's time for a war council to figure out what to do about Ms. Reed."

"Harry, I'm fairly sure Kreacher boiled a rat for our dinner.."

Harry looked at the meal before them. He couldn't disagree, mostly due to the fact that the 'meat' had four legs and a tail. Disgusted he pushed away the plate. Just then they heard a voice from the floo in the other room.

"Wotcher Harry, you home?"

Harry walked into the other room, Bellatrix stayed behind so she could reapply her glamour before joining him. He was talking to the head of Nymphadora Tonks from the fireplace.

"You didn't forget about our pizza tonight did you? I figured I'd call up and see what you two want on yours." The head of Tonks said with a smile. She saw Bellatrix walking into the room, "Wotcher Josephine, you keeping Harry out of trouble?"

"He's been very well behaved, thanks for asking." Bellatrix answered with a little smirk.

She knew that the other women she'd seen at the house didn't like her living here. _I wonder if they'd be relieved if they knew it was a death eater living with him instead of his girlfriend..._ That thought made the smirk turn into an actual smile.

Harry looked to Bellatrix and then back to Tonks. "How about one with plain cheese on half and the other half with pepperoni and sausage? What do you think Josephine?"

Bellatrix shrugged in what she hoped said _Whatever sounds good_ versus _I have no bloody clue what a "pete-zah" is_. It seemed to work as Tonks turned back to Harry, seemingly ignoring the other witch. "Right then, I'll be over in about a half an hour...see you two soon." With a flash of green Tonks closed the floo call and then Harry and Bellatrix were alone again.

"Alright, what is a pizza Harry? I'm sure it can't be worse than a boiled rat, but I am still curious."

Harry looked to Bellatrix, "Alright, the best way to imagine a pizza is think of a meat pie. It's a flatbread covered in tomato sauce, cheese, and sometimes meats and vegetables. It's sliced into wedges, usually about eight. It's extremely popular among muggles and every muggle-born student I've met at Hogwarts has at least mentioned it once...well almost all of them, Hermiones parents probably never let her have anything as bad for you and delicious as pizza."

Tonks had seen the message from Ginny Weasley. She had penned a reply _Having dinner with Harry and Ms. Reed. Will send details afterwards._ It felt odd going behind Harry's back like this. But it had to be done. No one knew this woman, which meant no one could trust her. At the best, she could just be, as Ginny Weasley had called her a 'scarlet woman', at the worst, she could be a hidden Death Eater.

It was too risky for now, so she would do her best to 'befriend' Josephine Reed, get to know her, hopefully she'd be able to suss out what she meant to Harry, and more importantly what she wanted from the Boy-Who-Lived.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix had went downstairs, returning she had the box of albums resting on top of the case of the record player.

"Help me find a spot to rest this, I figure we can listen to some music while we wait.." Bellatrix motioned with her arms full. Harry moved to clear space on a counter beside the table.

"Thanks Harry, one moment and I'll pick us out a good album...KREACHER!" Bellatrix shouted and with a pop the House Elf appeared before them. "Yes Miss Bellatrix..Kreacher lives to serve the great House of Black.." Bellatrix glared at the House Elf, "I'm sure you do, to that end, if you ever serve us anything as disgusting as that excuse for a dinner, I will personally _**knit**_ a scarf so I can throttle you with it before kicking you out of this house. You served the new Lord of House Black a meal he has to throw away uneaten. You will clean these dishes and then you will ensure that tomorrows breakfast will be up to the standards of Lord Black, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Harry watched, the Elf looked down at the floor and muttered a barely audible "Yes" before vanishing again.

She turned back to him, the smile returning, "Right, with that out of the way let's get settled in the parlor while we wait." She went back to her record player and box of albums, lifting it back up, she allowed Harry to open the door for her. She set everything down on her uncle Orion's old liquor cabinet. She selected an album and put it on before sitting beside Harry on the couch. Soon the music began to play and she closed her eyes and just listened.

 _The winter it has passed  
And the summer's come at last  
The small birds are singing in the trees  
And their little hearts are glad  
Ah, but mine is very sad  
Since my true love is far away from me_

 _And straight I will repair  
To the Curragh of Kildare  
For it's there I'll finds tidings of my dear_

Harry looked at the smile on Bellatrix's face. It wasn't the same one from before, that one had been joyous, a smile of madcap rapture at her freedom. This smile was softer, a sadder smile. He wondered what she was thinking about. He took her hand, she opened her eyes and smiled a bit wider to him, then she was back in her own world.

 _The rose upon the briar  
By the water's running clear  
Brings joy to the linnet and the bee  
And their little hearts are blessed  
But mine can know no rest  
Since my true love is far away from me_

 _A livery I'll wear  
And I'll comb back my hair  
And in velvet so green I will appear  
And straight I will repair  
To the Curragh of Kildare  
For its there I'll find tidings of my dear_

Bellatrix opened her eyes, she had unconsciously been squeezing Harry's hand in time to the music. She looked over to him, "This was a song I would think about whenever it was raining and I was trapped in the house, forced by my Aunt to 'learn what is expected of a pureblood witch.' "

 _All you who are in love  
Aye and cannot it remove  
I pity the pain that you endure  
For experience lets me know  
That your hearts are filled with woe  
It's a woe that no mortal can cure_

Tonks popped her head in the floo and called out "Wotcher Harry, if you two are ready to eat, I've got two pizzas here ready for us!" She walked in, it was quiet...well not quiet, there was music playing, she crept closer. Harry and Josephine were sitting on the couch listening to an old song. She didn't have the heart to ruin the moment, instead waiting until the song finished to knock on the doorway to get their attention.

Harry and Bellatrix both jumped at the sudden noise. Harry looked to the doorway, seeing it was Tonks holding two pizza boxes. "Tonks, you took a year off our lives, come on and sit down with us, we'll eat our pizza in here." It was time, he had given Bellatrix academic knowledge of pizza, but now it was time for her to try the real thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogation

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter nine. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Nine: Interrogation

"Tonks, you took a year off our lives, come on and sit down with us, we'll eat our pizza in here." It was time, he had given Bellatrix academic knowledge of pizza, but now it was time for her to try the real thing.

Bellatrix liked pizza. Tonks watched the pair and then smiled, "Perhaps I should have gotten more...she can pack it away Harry!"

Harry ate his slice slowly. Harry had lied when he said that everyone liked pizza, he didn't. However looking at the way Bellatrix was savoring it, he knew that she loved it. This was possibly the strangest dinner he'd ever had, and he'd been to a death-day party. He was technically sitting beside one of the most notorious murderers in the wizarding world. But, there was something about her. He believed her when she'd told him about her childhood. Bellatrix for her part was too busy eating to really take too much notice to Tonk's watching her. The food was good, that plus being trapped in a prison, meant that he hadn't had a good meal in a long time.

Finally though, the pizza was finished. Harry had called for Kreacher to dispose of the boxes and to his surprise, the Elf had done as he wished without too much complaint. Tonks looked to Harry and then back to Bellatrix, "So, what do you do for a living? I'm an Auror..." She said by way of bringing her into the conversation.

"I am a freelance curse-breaker. I didn't like the idea of working for a bigger firm like Gringotts, too many rules...instead I work for myself, set my own hours. I stay busy enough when Harry is busy with his own projects." Bellatrix's answer seemed acceptable, or at least Tonks didn't seem too interested in pursuing it at the moment.

Instead, she had a different question, quite a few of them in fact. Most were the same questions asked by the Weasley's and Hermione. Tonks didn't want either of them to know that she was here essentially to spy on them. She did notice that Harry and 'Josephine' seemed comfortable enough together. It didn't seem like they had been together for the few months that she had claimed though. Bellatrix had explained it as they had met at the beginning of the school year, corresponded during the term, and had only officially met and started living together that very day.

"It was lucky that Harry let me in this morning, otherwise I'd be homeless while my flat is being cleaned. I came over here in tears, and of course Harry let me cry and then told me to pick a bedroom." Bellatrix knew Harry Potter's infamous need to 'save' people. That would make that particular lie easier to swallow. Again, Tonks seemed to accept it and then changed the subject.

Time passed swiftly and Tonks had to leave, saying her goodbyes, she used the floo to get back to her own flat. Bellatrix and Harry were alone now. She looked at him, she dropped the glamour.

"So, pizza is a thing, a very delicious thing. I think we should have it at least once a week until you have to go back to Hogwarts.." Her voice was casual, but he detected a faint eagerness.

"That reminds me Bellatrix, what are you going to do when I'm at school?"

She smiled "Simple, I'm going to take some of my inheritance and have Gringotts purchase a cottage in Hogsmeade. I know that you have to have Sirius's map by now, you can find a way to sneak out and see me. Until we can find a more permanent solution touching you each day keeps me from going too crazy." Bellatrix continued to explain her plan. Josephine would 'rent' the cottage so that she and Harry could be close to each other, they wanted to see how their relationship would develop after all. They could see each other openly on Hogsmeade weekends and in secret when he came to see her, or she came to see him.

Harry listened, Bellatrix was extremely smart it seemed. He had only known her as a madwoman before, but freed from that she had a mind that could possibly rival Hermiones. Bellatrix stifled a yawn and looked to him. "I'm willing to try sleeping apart if you wish it, the public reading of the will is coming up in a few days, once they find out you are a Lord of two houses, your friends will like me being near you even less."

They agreed to try sleeping in separate rooms. They took the master and mistress suites. They were separate but connected by a doorway. Harry went to his room and lay on the bed. On the other side of the connecting doorway, he heard muffled music. Bellatrix, he noted, was determined to listen to every album in that collection. _Maybe for Christmas I can find her some more.._ He let that thought take him to sleep.

 _Jasmine..._ The scent pulled Harry from his sleep, he looked and saw Bellatrix laying more or less atop him, her arms around his waist. She was murmuring in her sleep, "Sirius...Sirius I didn't mean it...James.." Her eyes snapped open and she looked straight at Harry, "James...I didn't mean to leave you..." She kissed Harry before falling back down, snoring lightly.

 _I'm going to find a way to kill spirits, I'm going to kill my dad, I'm going to kill Sirius, I know they're up their laughing at me right now..._


	10. Chapter 10: Questions answered

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ten. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Ten: Questions answered

 _I'm going to find a way to kill spirits, I'm going to kill my dad, I'm going to kill Sirius, I know they're up their laughing at me right now..._

The weekend passed relatively quietly. Hermione had sent him an owl, ostensibly about when he might come to the Burrow, but was in reality her own brand of interrogation. Harry had sat with Bellatrix in the study and together they answered each question. Bellatrix had music playing while Harry wrote down an answer, "Have you ever been to France? Hermiones mom and dad are there now at a conference for dentists.."

"Once, when I was six. My father took me to meet a friend of his in the French Ministry..I wouldn't write that part though, just tell her that I went once as a child but haven't been back." came the answer as Bellatrix sat behind him on the couch, tapping her hand gently to the beat. This was one of the muggle rock albums, Bellatrix, as well as Sirius it seemed, had been a fan of the Beatles. This album was 'Lady Madonna', it wasn't her favorite of the collection she currently had, but it was still one of her treasures.

"Alright, next up..." Harry said to her, "Hermione wants to know if we go into muggle London to the cinemas..I've actually never been to see any, the Dursleys didn't take the 'freak' with them when they wanted to watch something. Did you and Sirius ever sneak off to see anything?"

"No, but we should probably say that we are open to the possibility, we just haven't had the chance plus nothing has been out that we were particularly interested in.." _That will make it sound like we spend all day cooped up here snogging, that should make for an interesting conversation later..._

Bellatrix thought as Harry wrote their response. She wasn't opposed to Granger or the Weasley's thinking that she and Harry were physically active, after all in two days they would all know that Harry was a legal adult.

 _Once they know that he's the Lord of both houses and a legal adult, that should keep them from complaining too much if we are together...after all we are both adults..they think I'm some kind of tramp now, wait until there's nothing stopping me.._

She was still a Black, she knew how to survive. For now, if she played her cards right and helped Harry end this war, she would walk away with two hundred and fifty thousand galleons. Josephine Reed would mutually end her relationship with Harry and leave the country. Bellatrix could start over... _Provided I can find a way to break this dependence on him.._

Bellatrix didn't like the idea of needing anyone, let alone someone as young as Harry was. She kept trying to separate from him, but each time the whispers would get too loud and she would find herself creeping back beside him. She had woke up in his bed that morning, her arms around him and her head on his chest. One of his arms was around her waist, it had felt nice...and that terrified her.

 _I've got to find a solution to this..I can't be at his side for my entire life. What if he dies first? I'll end up as crazy as I was before.._

"I've got it!" She cried hopping up, not noticing when Harry jumped snapping his quill tip on the parchment. She raced to the library, Harry followed her.

"Bellatrix! What are you doing?" She looked to Harry then back to the books. "I'm looking for a book my uncle Orion had...wait...there it is!" She pulled a large book from the shelf and set it on the table. "Harry, I know Sirius promised Granger the library, but I need this book."

"Why this book, Bellatrix what are you looking for?"

"Compulsion charms. I think..I'm sure that Walburga put at least one of me, contact with you has only partially lifted it...when I denounced Voldemort that should have killed me..ah! Here it is! ' _Compulsion charms can override free will, but they cannot be used as a substitute in magical contracts. If someone has been put under the imperious curse, that person would not be responsible for any contract or binding ritual undertaken during that curses duration.'_ The mark is still there, but it seems inert. I haven't felt it burn or seen it move since I broke that vow. So I'm mostly free of the compulsion, but its not totally gone..that's why I have to be near you. Contact with you, for whatever reason, gives me enough strength to break free temporarily."

Bellatrix pulled her sleeve up and showed Harry the mark. Sure enough it didn't seem like anything except a normal non-magical tattoo.

Harry looked at her arm and then back up to her eyes, "So, as long as we're together you're safe?"

"For now...until I can find a way to fully break this charm.", Bellatrix sighed softly. "I promise, I'll find a way to break this charms hold...you won't be stuck with me for any longer than you have to be.."

"Bellatrix..I'm not stuck with you..you need my help to be free of Voldemorte...we're partners, you've already helped me hurt his cause more than I could have done on my own." He took her hand squeezing it softly. Bellatrix took a calming breath and looked to him smiling softly. "Thanks Harry..for everything.."

Harry smiled to her, "The will reading is tomorrow, do you want to go with me or would you prefer to stay here and study the book?" Bellatrix thought about it then looked down at the book, "I'll stay here after all...there has to be something in here we can use to fight this."


	11. Chapter 11: A Family Favor

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eleven. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Currently, I'm trying to give you fine folks two chapters a day, I hope I can keep up the pace.

Chapter Eleven: A Family Favor

"The will reading is tomorrow, do you want to go with me or would you prefer to stay here and study the book?" Bellatrix thought about it then looked down at the book, "I'll stay here after all...there has to be something in here we can use to fight this."

That night they didn't even bother being in separate rooms. They lay in the same bed, Bellatrix busily making notes in the book she'd taken from the Black library. Harry looked over to her, "Have you found anything?"

"A few things, nothing conclusive yet, but there are a few rituals I will investigate further while you're away. The most promising is also the least appealing unfortunately."

"What do you mean, what could be less appealing than being forced to obey Voldemorte?"

Bellatrix sighed and set down the book, "The most promising I've found is the 'Verus Amor' spell, roughly translated it means 'True Love'...it would create a bond between us similar to a phenomenon known as 'soul bonding'. We'd share our magical cores, we'd be a constant part of each others minds..we could be apart from each other, but we would need to be in each others presence at least weekly as far as I can tell...not too mention how the spell is cast.."

"How?" Harry sat up in the bed, Bellatrix had a look somewhere between hopeless and annoyed as she looked at the passage.

"Like every truly powerful spell, it is a mixture of intent and blood. The 'blood' in this case is a euphemism. We would have to lay together, at the moment of 'completion' if you will, we would each have to say the phrase 'Verus Amor Senex Vincula Erumpit', literally 'True Love Breaks Old Bonds'."

"Who thinks of a spell like this?" Harry shook his head, he felt Bellatrix draw up slightly away from him.

"I don't like it any more than you do, that's why I didn't want to suggest this ritual." Harry moved back closer to her.

"It's not like that Bellatrix, I mean, this kind of magic it forces two people together..."

"It was used in older times as a way to 'encourage' less compatible couples to be together, so it was most likely it was written by old men with either ignorant sons or less attractive daughters." Bellatrix shifted slightly in the bed, setting the book on the nightstand and turned back to face him fully. "This is a last resort. I promise if we have to do this, I'll find someway to make the Josephine glamour permanent. You won't have to look at an old woman in your bed every night..."

Harry surprised her, he kissed her. This wasn't like the other ones, it wasn't a soft, comforting kiss. _This kiss_ , she noted, _had some 'oomph' to it_. When the kiss broke, he smiled softly.

"You aren't some 'old woman', you are in fact a very beautiful woman. If we have to do this, the glamour will remain a temporary necessity. You will not hide your face when we are together unless it's to keep us safe." He kissed her again, "Now, let's get some sleep."

The next morning found Harry back at Gringotts. When he first got there Professor Dumbledore had started towards him, but was shooed away by Griphook. The Goblin asked to speak with him after the reading to discuss his account. This was the public reading of Sirius Blacks will. Harry looked at the crowd, he recognized most of them. _Professor Lupin is here, there's the Weasley's, I see Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione is sitting beside Ron..I wish I could sit with them, but Goldclaw told me to take my place in the Lords chair..I don't recognize the woman sitting with Tonks, that must be Andromeda...Professor Dumbledore didn't look pleased when Griphook spoke to him about my taking over the family vault._

When the will was read and the crowd began to disperse Harry went to Griphook, "Master Griphook, has there been any developments with my account? You said that you were looking at some new investment strategies."

"Lord Potter-Black, if you'll give me a half hours time I will have everything prepared for you, if you'd like you can wait here while I check my messages and see if there were any updates to the information I have ready for you now." Harry nodded and the Goblin began to walk away.

"Lord Potter-Black?" Harry turned, it was the woman he had correctly guessed was Andromeda Tonks. She looked very similar to her sisters. Harry shook her offered hand, "My daughter Nymphadora has spoken of you often, I guess we are family now.." She visibly stiffened as another walked up behind Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black, I wonder if you would escort me to the family vault to pick up my 'inheritance'?" It was Narcissa Malfoy, she was doing an admirable job of being polite, considering she was in front of the person who was now Lord Black, and her sons biggest rival.

Andromeda looked to her, "We're family now, so you'll come to a dinner at my home soon. Nymphadora told me about your girlfriend, so of course she is invited. I won't keep you any longer Lord Potter-Black."

"Harry please, as you just said we are family now Mrs. Tonks."

"In that case, it's Andromeda or Andi please. We'll talk again soon, Harry." She leaned down and hugged him, "Be careful, please," She said just loud enough that he heard it before leaving, not saying anything to her younger sister.

Harry turned back to Narcissa, "Well, I believe you wanted to go down to the vault Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Narcissa, please, as my 'dear sister' said, we are family now. While we are down in the vault there are one or two things I would like to discuss with you, nothing too serious. I just want to know the direction you will take the houses. After all, I was a Black first." She allowed Harry to lead her towards the entrance to the vaults. A nearby Goblin led them to the cart and a few dizzying moments later they were inside the vault.

Narcissa looked at the box of sketchbooks for a long time before finally picking one up. "I don't know how giving me something that was mine first counts as an inheritance, but it is interesting that he kept them. After..well my cousin and I were never the closest of family.." Her hands shook slightly as she flipped open the book, she'd been so young when she'd had this book. Her mother hadn't started planning to which family she would marry her off to. When she was introduced to Lucius it wasn't love at first sight, but she supposed they'd done well enough at first. _Then Draco was born,_ she thought, _we fulfilled our obligation, and he barely touched me again. Draco doesn't respect me, he's his father son. What can I lose from requesting the annulment?_

Harry was occupied with the pile of parchment on a small table, "Mrs.-uh Narcissa? Could you look at these for me?" Narcissa walked over to the table and picked up the documents.

"These are documents proclaiming your place as the Lord of houses Potter and Black. Most of them are self fulfilled, but the ones where you denote which wife will be Lady Potter and which will be Lady Black must be filled out by you."

"What do you mean by that? I would have to have two wives?"

"Well only if you wished to keep both houses alive. Otherwise you would simply combine the houses and your wife would then be Lady Potter-Black. Surely, you were taught this.." Narcissa seemed confused, "I know you were raised by muggles, but surely they saw to your education regarding your fathers name."

Harry snorted at that, "The Dursleys, Narcissa, hated my father. They barely said anything about them for the majority of their lives."

"In that case you will need instruction, I would offer my services. If you will see your way clear to a small stipend, I will be glad to teach you what you need to know."

"How small?"

Narcissa smiled at that, _Perhaps the young Lord isn't as foolish as my son believes.. "_ Since you are the head of my birth family, how about thirty galleons for each lesson?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Very well. I will send you an owl in a few days time and we can begin our lessons then, if that will work?"

Narcissa nodded deferentially, "That is acceptable Lord Potter-Black."

As they made preparations to leave the vault Harry picked up the papers, _Bellatrix could probably tell me somethings about this as well, that way I know if Narcissa is less than honest with me._


	12. Chapter 12: Curses

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twelve. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twelve: Curses

 _As they made preparations to leave the vault Harry picked up the papers, Bellatrix could probably tell me somethings about this as well, that way I know if Narcissa is less than honest with me._

Rodolphus LeStrange knew his place in the world. He was a Death Eater, a proud servant of Lord Voldemorte. He had wife, she might not have came to him willingly, but the good lady Walburga Black had taken care of that. Bellatrix had been the perfect wife for him; utterly submissive to his wishes. Now though he had to ask himself what had changed. He had received a message from Gringotts through his usual proxy. They had taken everything, every property, every business. All of his gold had been taken and moved into another vault. The worst part was the cup, his master had entrusted it to Bellatrix and she had placed it in the vault for safekeeping. That cup, the letter had told him, had been cleansed of dark magic and was on its way back to Hogwarts. That brought him to where he stood now.

Well 'stood' wasn't quite accurate, he was levitating above a table in the basement of Malfoy Manor. His entire body was on fire from repeated use of the cruciatus curse by his master.

"This message means that dearest Bellatrix has slipped out of your grasp. Worse still one of my treasures has been taken from me." Voldemorte closed the distance, his red eyes looking into the terrified blue eyes of LeStrange, "You have failed me, but I am a generous Lord. I will allow you a chance, a _single_ chance, you will find Bellatrix and bring her back here. She has most likely begged for asylum. That fool Dumbledore is behind this. Get moving!" The spell holding Rodolphus up was cut and he fell hard onto the table and then the floor. He stood and with a quick "Yes my Lord." apparated away.

Voldemorte looked to the other Death Eater in the room.

"Severus, you will keep an eye out for Bellatrix as well. If she has joined Dumbledore you will have a better chance of finding her. Rodolphus is an imbecile, but he may get lucky. Keep an eye open when you are among that order, if there is a new member, or even a whisper that there is new inside information, find its source and bring that source to me."

"Yes, my Lord, it shall be as you say." Voldemorte waved his hand, allowing Severus to leave his presence. The loss of that cup was devastating. Another part of his soul was gone now. His Death Eaters were stretched too thin at the moment to do much more than act as informants for now.

Harry had completed his meeting with Griphook. Under the new scheme his holdings would do well. He wasn't the richest person in the wizarding world, but he was wealthy enough that he could keep himself and whatever family he ended up having comfortable. His thoughts moved to Bellatrix then, _I don't love her, do I? I've never really had a family, the Dursleys don't count, they treat me like a bad smell whenever I'm with them. The Weasley's love me, but I'm not Harry Weasley, I'm the last Potter now..maybe I'm just afraid of being alone my entire life._

Harry was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that he had nearly walked into Professor Dumbledore until he saw the bright purple of the robes. "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking.."

"Quite alright my boy, I was hoping we'd have a chance to talk. I need to apologize to you and this would be the best opportunity to do so."

"Apologize?" Harry knew this had to be about his account, but he wanted to see what the professor was going to do first.

"Yes, I have been treating you like a child, rather than the young man you are. I am aware that you know I had been receiving your statements in lieu of sending them to you. I did not wish the Dursleys to find out how much you had in your coffers."

That took Harry back a bit, he'd been used for so long that he had expected Dumbledore to want the ability to use his vault like a private piggy bank. "I think I understand your reasoning sir, but couldn't you have told me once I came to Hogwarts."

"Perhaps, but again, I worried that you had too much on your plate already. That said, I would like to offer my congratulations to the new Lord Potter-Black. When you arrive back at Hogwarts we will need to meet to discuss your new title and the rights, privileges, and responsibilities it will mean to you. Until then, enjoy the rest of your summer." With that Harry was left alone. He wasn't sure if he could fully trust Albus Dumbledore, but until he could figure out what to do, he would at least pretend that he did. With that he made his way to the door and left, setting out for the Leaky Cauldron to use the public floo there.

Rodolphus LeStrange arrived in Diagon Alley shortly after Harry left. He was under a glamour so that no one would see a convicted Death Eater in their midst. Narcissa Malfoy was coming out Gringotts. She had went to the reading of her cousins will. He came up to her, his voice quiet,

"Mrs Malfoy, I must speak with you."

Narcissa looked to him, at first she looked bored, then she recognized the wizard, Rodolphus used this glamour whenever he had to go out during the day.

"Not here, come with me." She led him to a corner away from the main street, "What do you want LeStrange?"

"Shh! Don't call me that, was my wife there?"

"Bellatrix? I didn't see her, why?"

"That bitch took everything out of our vault and moved it to another one. She's hiding from our master, won't answer summons no matter how much magic he pours into the Mark."

"I haven't seen her, if she's left then she is most likely dead now."

"If she's dead the money would've went to her next of kin." That was Narcissa, Rodolphus slammed her against the wall now, his wand at her throat.

"Do you have my money Narcissa?"

"Let go of me or I will scream for help. You'll never get out of the alley in time. I don't have your damned money LeStrange." She was terrified, but her upbringing kept her voice steady. "I haven't gotten anything from my sister. Sirius only left me one knut and a box of books that I already owned. If I'd suddenly gotten richer, I promise you I would look happier about it." Rodolphus released her then, but kept his wand in his hand. "If you hear anything from my wife, you will inform me. I don't care if its finding her in a ditch dead, I want that money. If I think you've been lying to me, I will make your family much smaller than the three people it is now. Do you understand me?"

Narcissa shuddered imperceptibly and she nodded then started back away from the man. She went into a nearby cafe and ordered a cup of tea. _I have to think of something, Rodolphus is as crazy as Bellatrix, he'll kill me if he thinks I have his money, or that I'm hiding Bellatrix from him...I have to get away from this._ When her tea arrived she drank it quickly, she had a decision to make. She needed to get away from Voldemorte and the hold he has on her family. Lucius wouldn't dare stop his master from hurting her, she wondered for a moment if Draco would even miss her if she was killed. She looked down as she thought about her place in the world.


	13. Chapter 13: Madness

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirteen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. I'm glad you guys like the longer chapters, I'm finally getting in the groove of writing again, it has been over twenty years since I've tried writing fiction of any kind.

Chapter Thirteen: Madness

Lucius wouldn't dare stop his master from hurting her, she wondered for a moment if Draco would even miss her if she was killed. She looked down as she thought about her place in the world.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place in a better state than he thought he would. He was expecting some sort of dramatic confrontation between himself and Professor Dumbledore. He expected Molly Weasley to try and drag him to the Burrow so he wouldn't be 'influenced' by the woman in his house. He even expected Tonks or Hermione to get more information out of him, but thankfully none of that happened. With no instruction from Dumbledore that he was supposed to go to either the Burrow or Privet Dr, Harry was free to spend his summer in the house he now owned.

Bella was in the library studying the book she'd found. One of her albums was playing softly. When she noticed him he gave him a sad smile and then motioned him over. Harry stood beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. At his contact the whispers in her head silenced and she looked back at the book.

"So, how did it go?"

"Quieter than I expected, I think everyone was just excited about their inheritances. However I did meet your sister Andromeda, apparently we've got an open invitation for dinner together one night. I also need you to help me with these.." Harry produced the documents he had taken from the vault, "Narcissa has offered to instruct me in what it means to be a Lord, but I'd like it if you could also talk to me, that way I know that whatever information she gives me will be verified by someone I know I can trust."

Bellatrix felt her cheeks redden slightly at the compliment, "Well, if we're going to see Andi, I'm sure it's because her daughter has told her about us and she wants to investigate us. As the leader of our House, you are going to be under a lot of scrutiny. Leave the papers for me and I'll look at them after we have our lunch. You said Narcissa offered to teach you, knowing her she'll be angling for a way to get into your good graces..."

"I'm sure Draco got his sneakiness from someone."

"Oh it wasn't his father, Lucius is an idiot. He can play the part of a charming and somewhat intelligent person, but when it comes to the line in the sand being drawn, he's a weak and foolish man." Bellatrix thought about it for a moment, "Our mother had plans for each of us, Andi vanished before they could force her into a marriage, Narcissa took hers willingly, I'm the one who fought. That's why I'm like this.."

Harry took her hand, "We're going to find a way to fix this. We have one solution already, that 'true love' spell...we'll find another, and if we don't, then we'll be together. When this is over, when Voldemorte is gone then we'll go someplace where they don't know Bellatrix LeStrange, and it'll just be Harry and Bellatrix Potter-Black."

"You'd do that? You'd give up living in wizarding Britain?"

"Of course I would, these people constantly shift from 'oh Harry, save us from everything!' to 'Harry Potter is insane and should be locked up' it's rather annoying actually."

Bellatrix laughed at that then looked up into Harry's eyes. "Alright then, if I can't find any other solution in this book, we'll do the ritual before you leave for Hogwarts."

Just then, the pair felt a tingle, it was one of the wards. Someone was trying to enter Grimmauld Place, the only people capable of finding the house were members of the Order, or members of the Black family. Bellatrix quickly put back her glamour as Harry went to see who it was.

Narcissa Malfoy stood at the door. She looked much paler than she had at Gringotts. She still had the box of sketchbooks under her arm. "Lord Potter-Black, may I come in?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"I will explain once we are both inside.." She said as she came in around him. Harry closed the door, Bellatrix, in her Josephine guise, stood in the archway leading back to the library, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Alright, you're here, now please, what's wrong?"

Narcissa sank onto a nearby chair, "Rodolphus LeStrange came to find me. Apparently my sister Bellatrix has vanished, taking all of his money. He is desperate to find her, he threatened me. Told me that if he thought I'd had contact with her, he'd kill me. Lucius won't do anything, so it falls upon me to ask you; will you annul my marriage to Lucius and take me back into the Black family? If you do this, I will be your seneschal. I will help you with your affairs as the Lord of Houses Potter and Black. I will do anything you ask, just please, save me."

"What about your son?"

"Draco is just like his father, he might feel saddened if he found me dead, but he wouldn't stand against the Dark Lord."

"Voldemorte. In this house, we call him Voldemorte, or barring that Tom, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." Harry stated, "He's not a boogeyman, he's a powerful dark wizard, but I'm not going to treat him like just saying his name will cause lightning to strike me."

"Will you do it?" Narcissa grabbed his arm, "Will you take me back into the Black family?"

"Can I have a few moments? This is a lot of information.."

When Narcissa nodded, Harry walked into the library, he looked to Bellatrix, "If I do this, there's no way that she won't find out who you are. Do you feel comfortable with her knowing the truth?"

"No, but she is my sister, so if you wish it, I will abide. We could ask her to swear a magical oath, like I did when I swore not to harm you." Harry nodded, taking her hand and leading Bellatrix back into the hall. Narcissa rose when he came back with a strangely familiar young witch.

"Alright, Narcissa, I'll do this. But first, I need you to do something for me, I need you to give me a wizards oath that you will not reveal anything you are about to see." Narcissa, not having much of a choice, agreed.

Once the spell was cast Bellatrix dropped her glamour, "Hello Cissy."


	14. Chapter 14: Explanations

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Fourteen: Explanations

Once the spell was cast Bellatrix dropped her glamour, "Hello Cissy."

Narcissa gasped seeing Bellatrix in front of her. Harry looked concerned, perhaps frightened that Narcissa was about to faint. Bellatrix on the other hand grinned and walked closer.

"So, my dear ex-husband is looking for me? The bastard who raped my mind and my body in order to make me a soldier is wondering where his dear little Bella ran off to?" Her voice was cold enough to make the woman sitting before her shudder. "Did he send you to find me?"

"No Bellatrix, I promise you. After his threat I just wanted to find somewhere safe. I swear on my magic I had no idea you were here. Potter never said-"

"Harry."

"What?"

"His name is Harry. Not 'Potter', if you can't call him by his name then you will call him the title he deserves, 'Lord Potter-Black'." Narcissa looked from Bellatrix to Harry, _Why was she so defensive of him?_ "Very well, Harry, did not tell me you were here. He didn't say anyone was here. When we spoke at Gringotts, it was only about my books, and the possibility of my tutoring him during the summer."

Bellatrix looked to Harry for a moment, her expression unreadable to Narcissa, then turned back, smiling at her youngest sister. "Yes, Harry told me about that, he said that I was to also look at the papers. He wanted a second point of view. He must have been worried that you were more Malfoy than Black now," Bellatrix crossed the difference and leaned in to Narcissa face, "You weren't planning on finding any sorts of loopholes that would've given you control over the family vault now would you?"

Harry placed a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder before she could go any further, at his touch, Narcissa noticed, Bellatrix seemed to calm down slightly. Bellatrix straightened up and stepped away, looking to Harry, "I'll be in the library, if you think anything is wrong call for me."

Now it was just Harry and Narcissa. Harry looked to her, "I suppose the first thing we should do is get you settled and then go to the study. Hermione will be here later to pick up her books, I doubt we'll get much work done once she knows that you're here."

"You will honor the bargain though, Lord Potter-Black? You will annul my marriage to Lucius?" This was the only way Narcissa saw herself surviving, especially now. She had sworn an oath to keep the secrets she had witnessed. If Rodolphus didn't kill her for keeping them, Bellatrix certainly would for breaking the trust.

"I promise, we'll go back to Gringotts tomorrow morning." That promise from Harry seemed to reassure her, at least somewhat. They made their way to the study to being the lessons for the day.

Hearing them at work Bellatrix put back on her glamour and silently left Grimmauld Place. _Rodolphus has to be stopped._ That thought drove her to Diagon Alley and then into Knockturn Alley.

She got lucky, Rodolphus was coming out of a bar, hidden in a glamour that she recognized. She lowered her hood and walked towards him, "Hello handsome."

Rodolphus had been stymied all day trying to find a trace of Bellatrix. When he left the pub he was in a foul mood, even several shots of firewhiskey hadn't eased his temper, _This girl is pretty, I wonder if she's a screamer..._ He grinned lecherously and then turned it into what he hoped would pass for flirtatious.

"Hello yourself, what's a beautiful woman like you doing on a dangerous street like this?" Bellatrix's grin turned almost predatory, "I was just looking for a man like you, my lover is a weak, foolish man, and you look like the perfect person to work out my aggression with.."

 _Maybe my luck is turning around.._ Rodolphus thought as the woman led him to a darkened corner of the alley.

Several hours later a group of Aurors were called in to the site of a murder. Kingsley Shacklebolt was among them, the body had been subjected to several cutting and burning curses but he could at least recognize the face. _Someone killed Rodolphus LeStrange..I hope it was someone on our side, but looking at this mess, I doubt it.._ Something about this made Kingsley nervous, someone had absolutely slaughtered a Death Eater.

Bellatrix had completely missed Hermiones appearance. But from the look on Harry's face it was clear that she hadn't approved of the appearance of Narcissa Malfoy, and had made that particular thought very clear. Harry came to find her back in the library, it was now bare of every book except for the one she had asked him to keep out for her.

"Where have you been? We didn't know you'd left until I went to ask what you wanted for lunch."

"I took care of something, you and Cissy will both thank me when you read the Daily Prophet." That seemed ominous to Harry.

"You went looking for LeStrange." It wasn't a question, and she knew that.

"I did. I found him too. Needless to say he wasn't prepared for a silence charm, or a restraining charm, or any of the other hexes I cast." She seemed proud of herself, "The aurors will need a mop and a shovel to deal with him."

Narcissa heard Bellatrix and Harry talking. As she walked to the doorway she heard Bellatrix declaration. _She killed Rodolphus. Now the dark lord will be hunting us even harder. There's no way he'll believe that it was a random murder._ For the first time in many years, Narcissa was concerned for the safety of her elder sister. Harry noticed Narcissa standing there and beckoned her into the room with them. "Well I guess that means you're safe from him now, if you want, you can go back home to Malfoy Manor."

"I could, but I won't. There is no way that Voldemorte won't suspect who did this. He has his own spies in the Ministry, they will suspect that I or Bellatrix killed him. So, I still need your protection my Lord."

At that moment Harry heard a voice from the fireplace in the study. "Harry, you in? It's me Tonks, there's been a murder in Knockturn Alley and the Order needs to have an emergency meeting."


	15. Chapter 15: The Order

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifteen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Fifteen: The Order

At that moment Harry heard a voice from the fireplace in the study. "Harry, you in? It's me Tonks, there's been a murder in Knockturn Alley and the Order needs to have an emergency meeting."

Albus Dumbledore was a man who in his heart believed that everyone should be free from the fear of dark magic. He believed, with all his heart that the greater good was a cause worth rallying for. He also knew that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. However if you sacrificed foolishly then were you any better than the ones you fought against? He'd done wrong by Harry, first by not being more observant of the Dursleys, and secondly by not being honest with him. Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemorte. That was unquestionable, but it was just as important that he not turn Harry into a dark lord as well. Those thoughts weighed heavily as Kingsley gave his report, "Some person or perhaps a group has killed Rodolphus LeStrange. He was found in Knockturn alley the victim of multiple hexes. If it was one person than the number and severity of spells used lead me to believe that it could have been another Death Eater."

"They wouldn't leave a body out like that to be found. Not one of their own. He likes people to think his servants are a well oiled machine." Alastor Moody interjected, "This isn't how they operate. If he was killed by a Death Eater they would have hid him somewhere."

"Unless they wanted someone specific to find the body." Remus Lupin added.

"For now, it is impossible to know the motives behind the killing. However, for a known Death Eater to be out like this, I believe that Harry Potter could well be in danger. To that end, Nymphadora, I need you to stay near him during the day. If he needs to leave this house for any reason, I need you to be with him." Dumbledore looked to the Auror who nodded and then to Kingsley, "Kingsley, I need you to, to use a muggle phrase 'fudge the papers', until we know more about what is going on Harry will need around the clock protection and since Nymphadora is family, I think she would be the best to keep him safe."

Kingsley nodded, "I'll put Auror Tonks on a long term reconnaissance assignment. As long as she can get into the office at least once a week to 'report' to me, we should be fine there."

Meanwhile Harry and Bellatrix, along with Ron, Hermione, and the others who were too young to join the order. Harry was not pleased at the idea of having a babysitter, and Bellatrix was equally concerned that this would be another person who would learn her secret. She kept her hand on Harry's as they listened to the extendable ear.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the basement looking over the documents Harry had taken from his vault. He still needed to pick up the rings that signified his Lordship over the two Houses. Beyond that, there would be an announcement to make in the Daily Prophet that he was the official head of Houses Black and Potter. There was a great deal of work to do and she was glad for it. Work kept her mind focused, kept her from thinking about the path she was on now. She looked over the largest pile of papers, these were the houses Harry Potter was Lord of, either through familial bonds or by Rite of Conquest. _Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw by Birth or Adoption in the case of House Black. House Slytherin by Rite of Conquest...that must be from when Harry defeated the dark lord the first time...Harry Potter will be a very powerful wizard. That power could protect me. He is young, but I think I could keep him..entertained. I could be the Lady Potter-Black..._

The meeting was over, the other order members had left except for Dumbledore and Tonks. Harry was being informed of her role as his guardian. If he needed to go into Diagon Alley she needed to be with him. Bellatrix-as-Josephine didn't look particularly pleased about it, but she was still quiet. _I can't let Andi's daughter know how I am. I'll have to be even more cautious than I am now. Cissy will need to be told. Harry will have to bring her back into the family as quickly as possible now._

Tonks looked from Harry to 'Josephine' and kept her face decidedly pleasant. _This worked out perfectly, Harry and I will be around each other all the time now, which means I'll be around his girlfriend all the time. The others in our 'war council' will love this. We're going to find out exactly who this Josephine Reed really is and what she intends._ Those thoughts were still somewhat strange, Harry was, well not a boy, he was a legal adult now, but the idea of a woman her own age being interested in him made her feel strange. She'd known that Harry had a crush on her from back when they first met. He was cute enough, but he'd just been a kid then. Now though, _He's a man..they could be doing anything here. If she's just here for his money or his position, I've got to protect him. Maybe I should try flirting a bit, just to throw her off her game._ "Don't worry Harry, I won't keep you locked up all the time, we'll go out and have some fun one of the weekends before you leave, maybe I'll take you to a nightclub.." She'd winked at him before messing his hair and then leaving, using the floo to get back to her own flat.

Harry and Bellatrix retreated to their room. He looked to her and then chuckled, "Well, I guess we'll need to step up our plans to break your charm. I don't think Tonks is aware that I don't plan on cheating on my 'girlfriend' Josephine anytime soon."

Bellatrix looked to him before conjuring a silk curtain to change behind, "I wouldn't advise it, 'Josephine' is the jealous type." She didn't laugh, and that made Harry nervous. The curtain vanished and Bellatrix was dressed in the same black nightgown she normally wore to bed. She climbed in as Harry stripped to his boxers and slid in beside her. Bellatrix didn't pretend tonight, her arms went around Harry before he even turned the lights off. "I would suggest you impress on my niece that you, my Lord, are a one woman man." Bellatrix then kissed him soundly before turning off the lamp and leaning atop him.

 _I am so very dead..._ Harry thought as Bellatrix kissed him again.


	16. Chapter 16: Lord and Lady

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixteen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Sixteen: Lord and Lady?

 _I am so very dead..._ Harry thought as Bellatrix kissed him again.

Harry and Narcissa had an early appointment at Gringotts. Bellatrix had merely opened one violet eye at his stirring and pulled him back down onto the bed. She had kissed him sleepily, "Hurry back home." She bade him as he rose to dress.

Bellatrix watched him leave, she couldn't fall back asleep now. With his absence the bed grew cool swiftly and she rose. _Well, at least I know that he isn't repulsed by me._ A smile tugged at her lips at the way he'd reacted to her kisses last night. He knew that she wasn't his first choice, but when he returned her second kiss, it had been honest enough. Harry and Narcissa were gone now, so she went back to her studying. This book still held secrets, but she worried that none of them would solve her problem.

At Gringotts Harry and Narcissa were met by Griphook and taken back to his office. On the desk before them were several thick packets of documents, "First things first Lord Potter-Black, we must address your Houses. You are currently Lord of Houses Potter and Black, you also have claims by Rite of Blood to Houses Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and through Rite of Conquest, Slytherin. Will you keep those Houses alive or will you merge them into Houses Potter and Black?"

He and Narcissa had discussed this earlier, Harry had been informed that the best way to consolidate his position was to have fewer Houses, and thus, fewer feuding heirs when that time came. "I will merge those houses, Master Griphook."

The Goblin nodded and made a note on his parchment, he then held out a small dagger and offered it to Harry, "Now for the creation of your Lords ring. Please cut the palm of your left hand, then make a fist and hold it over this," Griphook placed a small black bowl on the table, it was covered in softly glowing runes. Harry made the cut, wincing slightly and then held his fist over the bowl. Griphook counted the drops of blood aloud, "One for House Potter, one for House Black, one for Houses Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Once the last drop hit the bowl Harry felt the wound heal painlessly. The blood at the bottom of the bowl began to sizzle and evaporate, leaving a small black ring.

Griphook took the ring and placed it in Harry's hand. "This is your Lords ring, notice the sigils of Houses Potter and Black have been merged, and then the four other houses have small sigils on each of the cardinal directions."

That bit of business completed, Narcissa looked to Harry meaningfully, he nodded. "Next I would like to formally annul the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy and bring her back into the house."

Griphook nodded and reached into the pile of documents from the reading of Sirius's will. Narcissa stood and held out her wand, ""I Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy, do hereby request an annulment from my marriage due to neglect at the hands of my spouse. I request to be adopted back into house Black."

Harry rose then and drew his own wand, "I, Harrison James Potter, Lord of Houses Potter and Black, do hereby honor your requests. Firstly, you are no longer a member of the family Malfoy. Secondly, you are once more Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, member of my home and my heart. So say I, so mote it be."

With a flash of light from their wands it was done. Narcissa was free of Lucius and more importantly, free from Lucius's master. She gave Harry a genuine smile, possibly the first true smile she'd given anyone in a very long time. "My Lord, I cannot thank-"

"Harry. We are family now Narcissa."

Again Harry was rewarded by a smile, Griphook cleared his throat. "Lord Potter-Black, the final thing we need you to sign is your acceptance of a Lords suite at Hogwarts. You, as the Lord of two Houses have the right to a private suite for yourself and any retainers you may have." Harry liked the idea of that, not the idea of retainers specifically, but rather the idea of a place in Hogwarts that was his own. He signed the parchment and Griphook handed him a parcel.

"These are your copies Lord Potter-Black, as of this day, you have a place in the Wizengamot. You may choose to attend meetings on your own, or you may find a trusted person to act as proxy. Typically that would be your spouse. But as you are currently unwed you may select a third party. Once you are ready for that you may send an owl with your selection and we will process the paperwork."

Harry and Narcissa left Gringotts, Narcissa's heart felt lighter than it had in years, she looked to Harry, "Thank you again Harry. You have most likely saved my life today." She surprised him by taking his hand and squeezing it, "I have an idea of how I could help you further my Lord. Perhaps we should find somewhere to eat so that I can tell you my idea.."

The cafe Narcissa chose was one she'd been to several times before. It was a quiet place, well off the beaten path. The proprietor, seeing Narcissa had taken them straight away to a booth, well away from the front door. Narcissa sat down across from Harry and then cast a silencing charm, "There, now we can speak privately. You are a powerful wizard, and I have no doubt that you will grow even more powerful in time. Those who practice the Dark Arts will fear and hate you, those who believe themselves of the side of Light will try to constrain you. I want to be a voice for you when you are not in London, however with the repressive laws our society has put in place I cannot. Unless you marry me."

Harry had been taking a sip from his teacup while she was speaking, at her plan to marry him the tea stopped at the back of his throat and he began coughing. "W-what?" He looked to Narcissa, "You want me to.."

"Marry me, yes. I have no illusions that you would fall in love with me my Lord. But I can help you, and I want to help you. If you will allow me, I will help you make our name as great and revered as it was when my uncle was Lord Black." She took his hand in her own, "I will give you an heir, I will help you raise that child to be great."

Harry looked at their hands, and then to her. Narcissa didn't look like she was plotting, she seemed genuine, he sighed and squeezed her hand, "Narcissa, do you love me?"

"What does that have to do with marriage? Perhaps in muggle society it matters, but here, especially in prominent Houses, marriage is a partnership." She looked at the table, "Lucius never loved me, he found me attractive, and with the right potions he was able to produce a son, but I never had any belief that he would love me."

"I don't want to trap you like he did. Besides, Bellatrix and I have an agreement, if she can't find a way to undo the compulsion charm that was placed on her, I am going to join her in a ritual and we will be bound by magic. I don't want to cheat on my wife, and I don't want to make Bellatrix feel like she's forcing me into something." Narcissa took a sip from her own cup then, watching Harry.

"I do not have to be your only wife, you are the lord of Houses Potter and Black. If I am the Lady of House Potter, there is no reason that Bellatrix could not be Lady Black." Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Except for the whole, 'she's a wanted criminal' thing. We aren't planning to stay in England if that happens. Once Voldemorte has been defeated we were going to leave."

"We could leave together." Narcissa said softly.


	17. Chapter 17: A Promise

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventeen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Seventeen: A Promise.

"We could leave together." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix continued her research in the library. She was halfway through diagramming a particular ritual when she heard the voice of Nymphadora Tonks from the fireplace.

"Harry, you in?"

Bellatrix muttered darkly and recast her glamour. She put on a fake smile and walked to the fireplace, she looked to the young woman's head. "Hello Ms. Tonks, I'm afraid Harry is out of the house at the moment."

"Drat, I wanted to invite him to come with me. The Weird Sisters are going to be doing an autograph signing in Diagon Alley." Bellatrix hid her rolled eyes, _A likely story. You just wanted to take him out of the house and try to get more information about our relationship._ "Well, he's in the alley. If you'd like to find him, I'd be glad to come with you."

Tonks thought for a moment, "Alright, I'm coming through." The flames grew bright green and then Tonks was standing before her. They both apparated to Diagon Alley, just as Harry and Narcissa were going into the cafe. "What's Harry doing with Mrs. Malfoy?" Tonks asked, more to herself than to Bellatrix.

"Who is Mrs. Malfoy?" Bellatrix played dumb, Josephine wouldn't know the whole of the Black family, especially since she had not went to the public reading.

"Bad news. Her husband Lucius is a jackass and he's running with a dark crowd." Tonks frowned and looked to her companion, "You up for some under cover work? Let's find out what she's doing with your boyfriend."

Bellatrix and Tonks came into the cafe and got a table at a corner away from Narcissa and Harry. Tonks conjured a small mirror and maneuvered it so that they could see the couple. They couldn't hear them talking. "Must be a silencing charm..." Tonks had offered. They watched the silent conversation. Bellatrix saw Narcissa touch Harry's hand. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists. _Why is she touching him? What is her game? Is she planning on using him to get revenge on Lucius?_

Tonks saw that Josephine looked furious. _It's not just a passing fancy, unless she's worried that Mrs. Malfoy wants to take him for his money before she gets a chance._ The couple prepared to leave. Tonks cast a quick notice-me-not charm so that neither Harry nor Narcissa would see them in the nearby booth. She needn't have bothered though, they two left in their own little world. She looked to Bellatrix. "You alright Josephine? Harry's a good guy, I doubt he'd be doing anything untoward, especially not with a married woman."

"I'd hope not. I've told him before that I'm the jealous type. I'd hate to have to ruin her pretty face." Bellatrix looked to Tonks, "If you don't mind, I'm going back home. I think Mr. Potter and I need to have a conversation." Without waiting, Bellatrix apparated away, leaving Tonks in the cafe.

 _Good luck Harry, you're going to need it..._

Narcissa had retreated to the study when they arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Harry was in the kitchen making a sandwich when he heard the tell-tale **pop** of someone apparating. He turned and saw Bellatrix and smiled, "Hey, I called for you when I got back, you must have been out. Do you want a sandwich?" He hadn't noticed the look of forced calm on her face yet.

"A sandwich, didn't you have something to eat at the cafe?"

"No, we only had tea..I..wait, were you at the cafe? Did you follow us?"

"Tonks and I came looking for you. She saw you walking with Narcissa. We followed you into the cafe and saw you holding hands with my sister. What happened?" It was not a question, it was a demand. Harry saw the rage behind her eyes, he decided to tell the truth.

"Narcissa asked me to marry her, to make her Lady Potter. I told her that I wasn't going to do that right now." Harry had hoped being honest would soothe her.

"She asked you to MARRY HER!" Bellatrix whipped past him going towards the study. Harry caught her hand, bringing her back to face him. He drew her against him.

"Let. Me. Go." Her voice was a dangerous whisper.

"Bellatrix, please look at me." She drew still and then looked to him, her rage filled violet eyes met his green ones. "I told her that we made a promise to each other, that I wasn't going to treat you like the others have. I'm not going to marry Narcissa just because she'd be easier to take to a party. Besides, I promised you that if I survived this war, you would be Bellatrix Potter-Black."

She felt her cheeks redden. Harry held the embrace for a moment, "Please don't try to kill your sister. She's been through enough. She might not have been put under a spell, but she's lived a life as devoid of love as you have."

"So she says."

"I've seen the way Lucius Malfoy treats people. I'm pretty sure she's not lying when she describes being used to create an heir and then ignored."

"No, that is the pure-blood way..." Bellatrix seemed to be calming down now. She broke the embrace, "She would be a better wife for you though. I can't host a Yule party. No one is going to take a written invitation from the woman who cursed the Longbottoms into insanity...Harry I can't ask you to perform that ritual for me. I'll ruin your life, none of your friends will want to be around you if they find out about us." She felt Harry draw her back against him.

"I made you a promise. Either my friends will accept that you were under a compulsion charm and not responsible for your actions. Or they will have proven that they aren't really my friends." He pulled away. "So how about that sandwich?"

Bellatrix went to respond, just then they heard the voice of Molly Weasley through the fireplace, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH NARCISSA MALFOY!"


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighteen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Only one today, I was celebrating my 'birthaversary', my wife and I were born six days apart so we celebrate both birthdays and our anniversary the same day.

Chapter Eighteen: Decisions

Bellatrix went to respond, just then they heard the voice of Molly Weasley through the fireplace, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH NARCISSA MALFOY!"

While Harry went to explain things to Molly Weasley, Bellatrix went to talk to Narcissa. Narcissa was in the study filling out some papers.

"Making the marriage document?" She froze hearing her sisters voice, Narcissa turned to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. Her expression was unreadable.

"No, I am not taking that step, not until Harry asks me to. However, you know as well as I do that I would be the better Lady Potter." Narcissa softened her voice "You never had the patience for the parties and meetings required of a Lady of the House."

"Maybe not. But does Harry even want to deal with the politics of our society?"

"He doesn't," Narcissa explained, "But, if I'm there I can be his voice. I can fight against Fudge, against those who would try to silence him. He deserves someone in his corner."

Bellatrix was silent for a time and then walked away. _Cissy is right. I can't fight his political battles. But I did promise to give him insight into Voldemorte's actions._ She went back to library and began to write out what she knew. Locations of safe houses, names of current marked and unmarked Death Eaters, and possible locations of other Horcruxes.

Meanwhile Harry was trying to calm Molly Weasley down. "Mrs. Weasley, please. Narcissa came to me and asked me to annul her marriage. She wants nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy anymore."

"What does she want then Harry? Does she want you to keep her safe or does she want more? Nymphadora saw her holding your hand!" Harry heard a faint "Don't call me that!" He scowled. "She was thanking me for doing something that I could have easily refused. In fact, since I know she's there, ask Tonks to come over so I can speak with her."

Molly sputtered, "Harry, she was only trying to make sure you were safe.."

Harry straightened up, "Mrs. Weasley, I love you as if you were my mother. So please, don't try to tell me that this is anything other than you snooping on me. I'm not stupid and neither are you, so let's both act like it. If Tonks won't come to the floo, then there's no reason to continue this call. Tell her we'll talk when she comes over to be my minder today." With that Harry walked away, leaving a stunned Molly Weasley in the fireplace. Narcissa was at the doorway watching him.

"So, they know."

"Yes," Harry said, "Tonks and Bellatrix saw us in the cafe. Bellatrix asked me about it, I told her the truth."

"Well that explains why she came to see me downstairs. She didn't immediately curse me, so thank you for whatever you did." Harry smiled then, "I was honest with her Narcissa, just like I was honest with you. I do care about her, I care about both of you."

Narcissa looked to him, "I just want to help you guide this House back to greatness."

He sighed softly, "That's admirable, but it's not the foundation to build a marriage on. If you can look at me, not as the Lord of your House, but as the person you want to be with, then we can talk. But until then I can't marry you."

Meanwhile at the Burrow Tonks was seriously regretting telling the others what she'd seen. Harry had been furious, and she knew he was going to be even more angry when he saw her again. She'd betrayed his trust, Harry had been lied to his whole life and now she was one more person who'd lied to him. Molly was furious that he had walked away from the call, Ginny and Hermione were furious that Harry had been holding hands with the mother of Draco Malfoy. _He's right to be angry, we are all still treating him like a boy. He's an adult now. I have to make this right._ "Molly, I need to use the floo. I will let you know when Harry has calmed down, but until then, please do not antagonize him any further. Don't insult Narcissa, please. Tonks left the Burrow, going to Grimmauld Place.

When she arrived, she found Harry and Narcissa in the study talking. Judging by the sounds, the houses other occupant was listening to music downstairs. Harry looked up from the discussion and glared, "What do you want? Narcissa and I are just talking."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I abused your trust. We were just worried..." Tonks noticed the look in his eyes, _That was not the right way to phrase it.._

"Worried that what, the little boy would get seduced and give his entire fortune to the first beautiful woman he saw? That's what all of this is, none of you think I am capable of having an actual relationship unless it's with Ginny Weasley under the watchful eye of Molly and Professor Dumbledore." Harry wasn't yelling, but Tonks flinched as if he was.

"Harry, you're right. I'm sorry. Please, tell me how I can make this right." Tonks felt her eyes begin to sting, the look on Harry's face was anger and hurt, she wanted to throw herself down at his feet.

"What do you want me to say Nymphadora?" He said using her hated first name, Tonks winced, "Do you want me to pretend that it doesn't hurt when my so-called friends spy on me because they don't trust me? We're supposed to be friends, I care about.." Harry shook his head and Tonks felt her stomach drop. Now the tears came, "Harry...I'm so sorry, I'll speak with Dumbledore, he'll get someone else to come here."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, "Tonks, wait.." She turned back to him, her hair a dull brown to match the sadness she felt for what she had done. "I don't want you to go away, but it does hurt. Since I was a kid everyone has lied to me, told me what they wanted me to hear. Then when my Godfather died, he gave me the tools to make a fresh start. I want that, I need that fresh start."

Harry crossed the distance and put his hand on hers, at that contact Tonks cried heavier now, "Please, don't cry. Just listen to me, alright? Yes, it hurt me, " He turned to Narcissa, "Can you please excuse us for a moment?" Narcissa nodded and left the room, the pair were alone now. "Tonks, it hurt when you, specifically did this. I..I was a stupid kid and I had a crush on you. Then this happened and now..I don't know, it's like I want to push you out the door and never see you again, but I also see you crying and I just want to hug you."

Tonks put her arms around him, she cried against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I didn't..I wasn't thinking.." Meanwhile, her thoughts were racing, _Wait, Harry had a crush on me? Harry 'most famous wizard since Dumbledore- fighter of Voldemorte-Boy-who-lived' had a crush on me? He could have anyone he wanted..._ Suddenly she thought back to that odd feeling she'd had when she saw Josephine Reed kissing him.

 _Damn it, I like him too.._

She looked to Harry and made up her mind, "Harry. What I did was wrong. I did treat you like a child. But I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust. I...I like you, in ways that I shouldn't like any sixteen year old, regardless of his status as an adult. I've been acting like a jealous.."

Harry stopped her, "Tonks, it's alright. If you promise me here and now, that you will be honest with me, I will forgive you and we can move on." She smiled, blinking the remaining tears from her eyes.

 _Bellatrix is going to kill me, Narcissa wants to marry me, Bellatrix needs me to marry her, and the woman I have feelings for feels the same way...I must be cursed._


	19. Chapter 19: Duel

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter nineteen. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Nineteen: Duel

 _Bellatrix is going to kill me, Narcissa wants to marry me, Bellatrix needs me to marry her, and the woman I have feelings for feels the same way...I must be cursed._

Lucius Malfoy came back to Malfoy Manor in a foul mood. The Dark Lord had instructed every Death Eater to hunt for Bellatrix after the corpse of Rodolphus was found. But no one knew where to find her. Lucius had went to the safehouses he knew of, no one had there had seen a trace of her. So finding a notice from Gringotts on his desk was not going to improve his mood. He quickly opened it;

 _Lucius Malfoy,_

 _This is to inform you that due to complaints of neglect at your hands, the Lord of House Black has seen fit to annul your marriage to Narcissa Malfoy and bring her back into the Black family. As a result of that annulment, the following bride price has been removed from your account and placed back into the account of House Black:_

 _10,000 Galleons_

 _Master Griphook- Account Manager for Houses Potter and Black_

Lucius cursed then crumpling the paper up and throwing it away from him. _Potter...he's responsible for this. That bitch went to him with a sob story and now I've lost 10,000 galleons. I'll kill them both. Wait a moment, I know exactly what to do._ Reaching for a piece of parchment Lucius began to write, an evil grin coming to his lips.

It was quiet at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Bellatrix were still in bed, upstairs. In the study, Narcissa was making a list of the things she wanted Harry to learn. _He'll need to know the current heads of House that make up the leadership in the Wizengamot. I'll also have to teach him how to curry favor with those heads._ She was engrossed in her work until she heard a faint **pop** beside her. A small black envelope appeared on the table, addressed to _Harry Potter, current Lord of Houses Black and Potter._

 _This is a challenge to duel. I know that handwriting, that's Lucius's handwriting. He must have found out about the annulment today..._

Harry and Bellatrix were just starting to awaken when there was a knock at the door. "Come in Cissy, you're the only person here." Bellatrix called out. Narcissa entered looking pale, she handed Harry the black envelope.

Confused, Harry opened it. Suddenly they heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _You have slandered me and taken from me that which is my own. To that end I formally challenge you to a duel to the death. If you refuse, then your title, wealth, and magic are forfeit. This letter will act as a portkey to take you to the Ministry's official dueling site and will activate in two hours. Please bring your second, my son will serve as mine. Should I be incapacitated before the start of our duel, he will act in my stead._

 _Lucius Abraxus Malfoy_

Harry looked to Narcissa, "Did you know this would happen?"

"I didn't think he would do this." Narcissa began, Bellatrix scoffed.

"Come off it Cissy, you know as well as I do. Lucius is a spoiled little boy and you were his toy. Now his toy was taken away and he's throwing a tantrum."

"A tantrum that could result in my death." Harry said morosely. "I need a second, I'd better speak with Tonks."

"Tonks? Harry I could duel circles around Malfoy."

"You could Bellatrix, but you are a wanted woman. If you could with me as my second you'd be either in Azkaban or Kissed before you could get a word out." Harry pointed out.

"What about if I came as Josephine?"

"The Ministry has wards in place that prevent Glamours. He's probably trying to lure you out as well. We both did the same thing; annulled our marriages and took back our bride price." Narcissa said, "Nymphadora will be the best choice for a second, she is a trained duelist."

Harry nodded, "Alright Narcissa, if you'll let me get dressed I'll be out shortly." She left the room leaving Harry and Bellatrix to rise and get dressed.

Bellatrix looked to Harry, "Please be careful, he's an idiot, but he's sneaky. He will try to cheat." She said softly, Harry took her hand.

"I'll be as careful as I can. But if it's a duel to the death, Lucius Malfoy won't let me take it easy."

Tonks rushed over once Harry called her on the floo.

"You want me to be your second? Why?"

"Well," He began "Narcissa can't do it, her son is the second and if something happened, I don't want his death at her hand. Josephine isn't a duelist. I need you."

"Alright then." She said softly after a moment, "How much longer?"

"The portkey will activate in five minutes." Narcissa said quietly. Harry crossed over to her and took her hands in his own, "I swear on my magic, I'll do my best to not hurt Draco."

Narcissa nodded, "May I come with you?"

"Of course." Harry said simply, then went to Bellatrix, "I'll be home soon, we can get some pizza for lunch." Bellatrix smiled sadly and drew him into an embrace, kissing him. "Please be careful..come back to me in one piece."

Harry turned to Tonks and Narcissa and took their hands. The portkey activated and then they were gone.

Arriving at the Ministry, they found Lucius and Draco standing in the center of a practice square. "This is normally where Aurors are trained in combat magic." Tonks said quietly. The Malfoys turned to face the newcomers.

"Potter. I take it, this, is your second?" Lucius spat.

"She is."

"Our judge will be here momentarily, we want to make sure things are on the level after all." There was a faint **crack** and a man Harry had never seen before appeared. "Ah, Pius, so good to see you." Lucius smiled, the grin not reaching his eyes.

"Alright Gentlemen. Let's begin, this is a duel to the death. Because of that, all spells are allowed, including unforgiveables. Go out to the ring, bow and then when you hear the sound, begin." The man Lucius had referred to as Pius stated. Narcissa took a spot in the center near him while Harry and Tonks stood at the eastern corner of the ring. Lucius walked out into the center and Harry did the same.

"Ready to die boy?" Lucius sneered. "I will have what is mine returned to me. Narcissa will have to play dearly for her betrayal, but I'll think of something she can do to repay me."

Harry didn't speak. Instead, he bowed stiffly, his eyes never leaving the elder Malfoys.

There was a loud **CRACK** from Pius Thicknesses wand and the pair began to duel.

 **CONFRINGO!** Lucius shouted, the ground at Harry's feet exploded, luckily Harry had jumped away just as the spell landed. Harry twisted and cast his own spell.

 **REDUCTO!** Harry cast, ducking around a bone crushing hex cast by Lucius.

 **PROTEGO!** Lucius brought up a shield charm. Harry rushed towards him this time, casting the jelly leg hex.

It continued. _Damn.._ Lucius though spitting a bit of blood on the ground from where he'd been hit by the edge of a curse, _The boy is better than I thought..I'll have to end this quickly._

 **VENENUM SANGUINE!** **EXPELLIARMUS!** The spells hit at the same time. Lucius Malfoy was thrown back, his head striking a pillar with a sickening thump. Harry took the curse in the chest and went down in a crumpled heap. "HARRY, NO!" cried Narcissa and Tonks respectively, each racing to his side. Pius and Draco went to check on Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy is dead. Harry Potter, while greviously injured is still alive, so I declare him the winner. House Malfoys fortune and property will be transferred to House Potter-Black!" Pius declared, Draco stormed away _How dare Mother side with Potter. I'll have Professor Snape take me to see the Dark Lord, he'll help me take back my familys name. At least it looks like Potter is dead..._

Narcissa looked at Harry, he was pale, his veins appearing black against his skin. "I have to get him back to Grimmauld Place." "We have to take him to St. Mungos." "We can't. This isn't a common spell. Lucius used a blood poisonin hex. There's a ritual room at Grimmauld Place, I can perform the ritual to draw the curse back out of him there."

Narcissa took Harrys hand and began to apparate but was stopped by Tonks. "I'm coming with you." "I need your oath not to reveal anything you see." Narcissa hissed, "I can't wait. Do it now, or let go of us." Tonks quickly gave the oath, Narcissa took her hand and the pair apparated with Harry back to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived Tonks saw why she had to give an oath. Bellatrix LeStrange was standing in front of her.


	20. Chapter 20: Ritual

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twenty: Ritual

Tonks quickly gave the oath, Narcissa took her hand and the pair apparated with Harry back to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived Tonks saw why she had to give an oath. Bellatrix LeStrange was standing in front of her.

"What happened to Harry?" Bellatrix didn't even notice Tonks standing there, she rushed over to Harry.

"Lucius hit him with a curse, it was the poison blood hex..." Narcissa began,

"Did Harry lose?"

"No. Lucius is..Harry cast a disarming charm and the force of it threw Lucius into a pillar breaking his neck in the process." Narcissa stroked his cheek, "We've got to hurry. I have to get him downstairs to the ritual table in the basement."

Harry moaned softly, his eyes opening for just a moment. Bellatrix looked down at him, he smiled weakly reaching up to touch her cheek before his eyes closed.

Narcissa rose, levitating Harry with her wand. Bellatrix finally noticed Tonks, her eyes widened. Tonks looked to Bellatrix, "We'll figure out if we hate each other later. I made an oath I wouldn't reveal you."

Narcissa led them down to the basement, positioning Harry on the table. "We need to strip him, I'll be back in a moment. If I'm lucky Lucius was too angry to go through the trouble of changing the wards. I need a book from from the Malfoy library." She apparated with a **pop** leaving Tonks and Bellatrix alone.

Bellatrix began removing Harry's shirt, she winced seeing the black veins under his skin. "I'm so sorry Harry. I should have came with you, to hell with the Ministry." The tears fell now as she continued. Tonks came forward but with a glare from Bellatrix she stepped back.

Narcissa was lucky. She was able to get inside Malfoy Manor. The house was empty, _Draco is probably trying to find a way to keep his childhood home in his name..._ She rushed into the library. Lucius had never approved of her career aspirations, at Hogwarts she had expressed interest in being a Mediwitch. _No wife of his would work_ He'd told her at the time. Going through the books she looked at title after title until she found the one. _Kessel's Curses and Counters..this is it!_ Grabbing the book she apparated back to find a nude Harry and Bellatrix and Tonks eyeing one another warily.

"I have the ritual here, Bellatrix hand me the vial of runic ink. Nymphadora, the ritual I will have to undertake will require a few items from the apothecary." Narcissa said, making some notes on a piece of vellum. Bring these back as quickly as possible." Tonks left for the Floo upstairs.

Bellatrix looked at the book and then to Narcissa warily, "That's the book Uncle Orion gave you, the one of rare curses." Narcissa nodded, "I believe that Lucius learned the curse from this book. In order to cure him, I will have to use a cleansing ritual. It will bind our magical cores so that he can draw from mine in order to heal."

"How will you perform the ritual on yourself?"

"You'll have to read the ritual for me." Narcissa said. Bellatrix shook her head, "I can't. Perform it on me."

"You realize if this doesn't work, it could kill you?"

"It could kill you just as easily. Like you said, Harry needs you to act as his voice while he's at school. I'm just the crazy woman he sleeps with to keep her from killing him." Bellatrix said sadly.

"He cares about you. He would prefer that if this went bad, you were there to comfort him rather than if I were the one he saw."

"Is there a way to make this safer?" Narcissa thought about it before responding to Bellatrix's question. "Perhaps, the ritual says that if a coven cast the spell the impact on the casters is essentially diluted."

"How many witches make a coven?" Tonks had returned with a package, Narcissa took the package from her and set to shaking the crushed dried herbs into the runic ink. She stirred it swiftly, watching as the ink began to smoke slightly, "Three." Narcissa replied as she began to trace the patterns of the runes onto Harry's feet.

"I'm in. Whatever you need."

"So am I Cissy."

"Very well. Let me get these runes inscribed, then I'll explain the ritual." Narcissa went back to her task. Runes had to be placed along Harry's legs next, then up along his belly and his forehead, then a drop of blood from each witch had to be mixed into the ink and a final rune inscribed onto his chest just above his heart.

One by one, Narcissa, Tonks, and then Bellatrix added a drop of their blood. Finally, Narcissa inscribed the final rune. The runes glowed softly then vanished as they were absorbed into Harry's body.

"Now," Narcissa said, "You will need to take my hands and then put your hands on Harry's hands. Focus on the strongest emotion you can. Take that and use that emotion to push your magic into Harry. We will essentially be lending him our magic until his can heal him."

 _I promised myself that I would find a way to make up what I did to you.._ Tonks thought, concentrating on the moment when she realized that she liked Harry.

 _You gave me an oath that you would spare my sons life, at risk to your own. You saved me from the clutches of a man who would never love me._ Narcissa thought as she concentrated on how she felt when her marriage was annulled.

 _Live Harry, Live for me, for yourself, for us._ Bellatrix concentrated on the first real kiss he'd given her, her first real kiss since... _James, I'm sorry, but I think I'm in love with your son._

A warmth enveloped Tonks, it felt like sunshine after a cold day, she smiled softly as in her minds eye, she saw Harry as the carefree young man he would be after the war was over.

Narcissa felt like the breath that was being held in was suddenly let out, she felt a cool rush as her magic moved through her, she imagined a beautiful older woman dancing with a handsome young man.

Bellatrix felt as if she was standing in Azkaban and the her cell exploded around her. She saw Harry reaching out to her, pulling her free onto his broom, behind her she saw her mother, her aunt, and Rodolphus standing in the cell as it rebuilt itself, trapping them. _I'm free._

The spell ended and the three women collapsed panting.

"Did it work?" Tonks asked after a time.

"It's too soon to tell. Give Harry some time to rest, then we'll check on him." Narcissa said softly, drawing in a ragged breath.

"Go upstairs, find Kreacher and tell him to make a proper dinner. When Harry wakes up he'll be hungry." Bellatrix said as she forced herself up and into a chair near the table. "I'll stay here with him."


	21. Chapter 21: The Dream

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty one. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twenty One: The Dream

"Go upstairs, find Kreacher and tell him to make a proper dinner. When Harry wakes up he'll be hungry." Bellatrix said as she forced herself up and into a chair near the table. "I'll stay here with him."

 _Harry found himself in a huge room, easily twice as big as the great hall at Hogwarts. He saw a throne where he was sitting. Narcissa Malfoy was kneeling beside him, his hand resting on her cheek. Draco Malfoy stood in front of them shouting, "Mother, stop touching him! Potter, how dare you!" The other Harry just laughed and pulled Narcissa up to kiss her. "She's mine now Draco. I guess that makes me your stepfather."_

 _Then Draco and Narcissa were gone and Harry was sitting on his throne by himself. Before him stood Molly Weasley and Ginny, "How can you marry them Harry? Nymphadora is too old for you, the others are too old and are evil!" the Weasley matron screeched at him. "I'm sorry, but you believing they are evil doesn't make them evil. As for Tonks, we wanted to be together and I'm a legal adult." At his dismissal the pair of Weasley women vanished with the sound of a deflating balloon. Hermione and Professor Dumbledore were there as well, each one looking disapprovingly at him. The dream Harry made a rude gesture to them and snapped his finger, Bellatrix and Tonks appeared before him, each one sitting on a different knee as they kissed and caressed his cheek._

 _The room vanished and he was sitting on a beach somewhere beside Fleur Delacour. They were smiling, watching a small blonde haired girl playing in the water in front of them. Harry called out, "Sabine, don't go too far, make sure that you're where Mum and I can see you!"_

 _The scene changed and now it was Harry and Tonks sitting on a couch in what looked like a muggle flat. He was in front of them, standing behind a television. The couple were cuddled together watching a movie when he heard a child crying. "It's your turn." Tonks had told the other Harry, "Teddy wants to see his daddy."_

 _A flash and the scene changed again, this one wasn't as odd as the first, or as sweet as the previous two. Harry lay on the ground, Voldemorte lay a few feet away, and Bellatrix was crying on his chest. "Harry, please wake up!" She sobbed as a crowd gathered. Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny, other students he'd seen at school but didn't know their names. The students were shouting at Bellatrix, calling her a monster and a Death Eater, they were gathering around as if to attack her when the scene went black and Harry woke up._

Harry bolted up in shock panting. He looked around, he was laying on a stone table under a silk sheet in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Suddenly it all came back to him; the duel with Lucius Malfoy, the curse hitting him, then he passed out. He faintly remembered waking up for a moment and seeing Bellatrix looking down at him. He heard a soft gasp and turned towards it. Bellatrix had been sleeping, sitting upright in the chair.

"You're awake!" She rose and rushed to his side. She embraced Harry, peppering the side of his face with kisses. "We were so worried that the ritual wouldn't work, that we were too late." Harry took in the scent of jasmine before noticing that he was naked under the sheet.

"What ritual? What happened to me?" Harry shook his head to clear the cobwebs, "How long have I been unconscious?"

Bellatrix stood back and took her wand from her robes. **Tempus** she muttered and the numbers 0145 appeared. "You've been out for over twelve hours. Lucius hit you with a curse called the poison blood hex, Cissy, Tonks, and I performed a ritual that bound our magical cores to yours so that you could heal."

Harry moved his legs so he could get off the table. Bellatrix put her arm around his waist to steady him. "The ritual bound our cores? Are the three of you alright?"

"We're fine, Harry, as far as I can tell. How do you feel?"

"I'm awake. I don't feel like anything changed." Harry said, wrapping the sheet around his waist and tying a knot in it.

"Oh, there has been at least one change.." Bellatrix said, "I think this ritual fulfilled the same purpose as the 'Verus Amor' ritual. When we joined hands, Cissy had us think of a powerful emotion. I thought about that kiss you gave me, when the magic flowed through us I had a vision. I saw you on a broom outside my cell at Azkaban. The walls exploded and you took my hand to help me get away, as we pulled away I saw my mother, my aunt, and Rodolphus trapped inside the cell. You freed me."

Harry took in what she said, "You're free? Does that mean you'll sleep in your own room?"

Bellatrix glared at him, then her features softened as she saw the smile forming on Harry's lips. "I plan to keep sleeping in your room for the time being, I am the jealous type and it wouldn't do if some other woman found her way into your bed." They both laughed and then Bellatrix's face grew more serious, "You're alright with that? The two of us being together like this?"

Harry nodded, "I had a dream while I was unconscious," not willing to tell her that he might have been dead in the dream, "I saw us standing together against Voldemorte. I don't know if it was just a dream or something else, but we were together there."

"Let's get you to upstairs and rest. In the morning, we'll let Cissy and Tonks know that you're feeling better." Bellatrix led him upstairs to what she considered their room. She disrobed before him, not bothering with the curtain she normally conjured.

The two lay in bed, Harry put his arm around her. "So, we're basically married now?"

"In the eyes of magic, we are bound together. My strongest emotion was kissing you, so it's very possible that magic itself connected us." Bellatrix answered, placing a hand on his chest. "I don't know everything about the ritual, so when everyone wakes up, we'll ask Cissy." With that, the pair fell asleep.

At Gringotts shortly before dawn, a Goblin clerk put together a parcel for that mornings Owl delivery. Included within was the notice that House Malfoy was now House Potter-Black's by Rite of Combat, and three documents congratulating Lord Potter-Black on his marriage to Narcissa Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bellatrix Black.


	22. Chapter 22: Married

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty two. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twenty Two: Married

At Gringotts shortly before dawn, a Goblin clerk put together a parcel for that mornings Owl delivery. Included within was the notice that House Malfoy was now House Potter-Black's by Rite of Combat, and three documents congratulating Lord Potter-Black on his marriage to Narcissa Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bellatrix Black.

Harry and Bellatrix woke up a few hours later. Harry felt more rested now, Bellatrix roused after feeling him move. She looked up and smiled blearily to him, "Good morning.." She said stifling a yawn.

"Good morning yourself. Do you think the others are awake yet?"

"We are." Came the voice of Narcissa. She and Tonks were standing at the door of the bedroom, "You could have told us you were awake." Tonks said, "We were worried sick about you." Harry smiled then sat up. "Well, Bellatrix told me about the ritual, I guess I have you three to thank for my life."

Narcissa blushed slightly, "You risked your life in a duel because of my annulment. All I could think about during the ritual was how you swore that you wouldn't kill Draco if you had to face him. You would have lost everything, just to protect my son."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, "Wait, you thought about Harry during the ritual too?"

"So what? I thought about him. I thought about my promise that I would find a way to regain his trust." Tonks said confused.

"When we performed the ritual, we all thought about a powerful emotion and they were connected to Harry. This ritual didn't just heal Harry, it removed the rest of the compulsion charm from my mind. It _bonded_ us together." Bellatrix said "It might have bonded all of us together."

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was reading a letter sent to him by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 _Albus,_

 _Lucius Malfoy challenged Harry Potter to a duel to the death. Harry won, but he was hit by a curse and taken away by Narcissa Malfoy and Nymphadora. He's most likely at Grimmauld Place since I haven't heard of him at St. Mungos. You may wish to check on the boy._

 _Kingsley_

Albus frowned. If Harry had been grievously injured then he would need to be found. He didn't waste time with the Floo, instead he apparated to Grimmauld Place. The house was quiet, he made his way to the stairs.

They all felt the wards thump as someone entered the home. Bellatrix quickly rose, running to her own bedroom to put on her glamour and get dressed. Tonks and Narcissa went to the door, "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Tonks said loud enough that Bellatrix knew who was here. Harry went to rise but Narcissa came back and gently pressed him back into the bed. "Stay here, if he thinks you're recuperating he'll leave.." She whispered as Albus walked inside the room.

"Harry, I heard that you were involved in a duel to the death with Lucius Malfoy, are you alright? What happened?" Dumbledore said coming to stand beside his bed.

"I'm fine sir, he hit me with a curse but Narcissa checked me over. She said I just need some rest today." Harry hoped that the Professor would believe him and that he would leave soon.

"Still, we should get you to St. Mungos and let a healer take a look at you."

"Professor Dumbledore, I can assure you, my former husband used a curse that is well known to me. I applied the needed counter curse and told Harry to stay in bed and rest all day. Kreacher will bring his meals to him and one of us will stay by his side. Harry is the Lord of my House, I swore an oath to keep him safe." Narcissa said, watching Dumbledore purse his lips in thought.

"Harry, I will be back later today, there is going to be a meeting here. If you feel like anything has worsened, please send Nymphadora to me." He stepped back and then apparated away.

Bellatrix walked back into the bedroom, "That went too well. I have a bad feeling that Dumbledore will be back earlier than he's letting on."

Harry rose, wrapping the sheet around him. Narcissa chuckled softly, "Harry, everyone here has seen you naked. You might as well put the sheet down and just get something from your wardrobe." She walked out, giving him some privacy.

Bellatrix however stayed behind, "I'm worried. I completely forgot that Dumbledore can get here whenever he wants, so can any member of the order."

Harry pulled on a shirt before looking to Bellatrix, "I understand, but we just have to keep this up a little longer. The school year will start, and then they'll be too busy to come here. We'll find a place in Hogsmeade to rent. I know how to sneak out of Hogwarts, so I can come see you whenever we want."

Bellatrix smiled at the idea, "Harry Potter, the golden boy of Hogwarts, sneaking out for a secret rendezvous? Whatever will people think..." She walked over and kissed him softly. "We are, for all intents and purposes married now..at some point I think I'll need to see to your education.." Her voice was teasing as she pushed him back towards the bed, "I'm sure you were given a basic understanding of the differences between a man and a woman, but there's nothing like _carnal_ knowledge.." Bellatrix kissed him again, hungrily, pushing him back onto the bed.

Just then they heard Tonks call out, "Harry, there's a package for you from Gringotts!" Bellatrix stifled a curse and rose, letting Harry get up. Once Harry had finished dressing the pair descended the stairs and went into the study.

The first part of the parcel was the thickest, it was a letter decreeing Harry was the new Lord of House Malfoy by Rite of Conquest and listed the properties and monies that were now his. The next part was three separate envelopes. Each one addressed to _Lord Harrison James Potter, Lord of Houses Potter and Black._ Underneath that the letters were addressed to each woman, calling them _Nymphadora Louisa Potter-Black, Narcissa Cassiopeia Potter-Black, and Bellatrix Aden Potter-Black._

"These are marriage documents." Narcissa said, opening hers and reading it aloud,

 _Lord Harrison James Potter-Black_

 _and_

 _Lady Narcissa Cassiopeia Potter-Black,_

 _Congratulations on your new marriage from Gringotts. Please speak with your account manager at your earliest convenience to discuss the formation of a family vault._

 _Yours, Grayneck_

 _Head of Line Continuation Dept._

 _Gringotts London._

Each letter was the same thing. "How am I married to all three of you?"

Harry asked, Narcissa thought for a moment. "The ritual, it bound our magic, it's as Bellatrix said. We all thought of you, we were pouring our magic into you to save your life."

 _Wait until Molly Weasley hears about this...she'll be worse than Voldemorte..._


	23. Chapter 23: In-Laws

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty three. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twenty Three: In-Laws

Harry asked, Narcissa thought for a moment. "The ritual, it bound our magic, it's as Bellatrix said. We all thought of you, we were pouring our magic into you to save your life."

 _Wait until Molly Weasley hears about this...she'll be worse than Voldemorte..._

Harry looked at the letters in front of him. "I can't go to Gringotts today, I promised Professor Dumbledore that I would rest. Knowing him, he's probably got some ward that would let him know if I left the house."

"It's very likely," Narcissa said, "We will go to Gringotts tomorrow and deal with it then. For now, go back upstairs and rest. I'm going back to Malfoy Manor to bring back some more books. It's our property now, Lucius put everything he had against your fortune Harry. With the absorption of House Malfoy you are most easily one of the richest men in Magical Britain, possibly in the Magical World now."

Narcissa used the floo and vanished. Tonks looked to Harry, "Would you mind if I went to my parents house? I don't think they'll enjoy hearing that their only daughter got married yesterday, but I'd rather they find out from me than when the Prophet makes a notice."

Harry nodded, "Be careful." Bellatrix said, "I doubt my little sister will enjoy finding out your married to Harry, but I know she'll hate that you share him with your aunts." Tonks paled at that thought, but she still apparated away. Now it was just Harry and Bellatrix.

Harry sighed and looked at the stack of papers, "You know, I should probably be freaking out more about this, I knew that we'd end up together...but I never thought I'd be married to three witches at once."

Bellatrix took his hand and squeezed it softly, "We had to save you. You gave me my mind back, you risked your magic to save Cissy's son...How could we let you die after that?" She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "I spent twenty years locked inside my mind. You set me free..I..I love you, Harry." She said softly.

Harry turned and stood, kissing her lips, "I..I love you too Bellatrix..when I was asleep after the ritual I had dreams...I saw you kneeling over me. Voldemorte was dead, I think I was dead..but all I could think of was that I can't die like that. I couldn't leave you alone."

The pair embraced, holding it for a moment. Bellatrix sighed against his ear, "I have something. I want to give it to Dumbledore. It's a list, all the names of Death Eaters that I know, all the safe houses, and possible locations of Horcruxes. I want to trade it for my safety."

Harry was quiet for a moment, he pressed a kiss to her temple, breathing in the scent of jasmine. "I know that he needs me to defeat Voldemorte. If he refuses to help keep you safe and out of the Ministry's clutches, then...We'll fight Voldemorte on our own. "

Albus Dumbledore, now back in his office at Hogwarts, was in fact checking his wards on Grimmauld Place. He had a suspicion that Harry would seek to have the wards keyed so that only members of his House could apparate there. _I will have to work quickly it seems. Harry is a smart young wizard, but he's not ready to defend a house on his own. The duel with Lucius was a fluke. I believe we need an impartial guardian at Grimmauld Place. One that Harry will have no reason to distrust._ Dumbledore smiled as the perfect person popped into his mind. He took his quill and set it to paper.

 _Ms. Delacour,_

 _You are required to serve as Harry Potter's guardian. I worry that Nymphadora Tonks has gotten too close to the lad. She means well, but too much leniency is dangerous in these dark times. The Greater Good requires that you leave Gringotts for now and come to Grimmauld Place._

 _Yours, Albus Dumbledore._

Dumbledore sent the letter to the Owlery with a flick of his wand. Fleur had been an important acquisition for the Order. During the Tri-wizard tournament she and Harry had become very good friends. He had risked his life to save both Fleur and her sister Gabrielle. He had noticed that Fleur had developed feelings towards the boy though and he couldn't have that. Luckily he wasn't just the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was Albus Dumbledore, leader of light. A few words had led her to Bill Weasley and a few potions had ensured that Ms. Delacour was on her way to becoming Mrs. Weasley.

Meanwhile, the newly minted Nymphadora Potter-Black had arrived at her parents home. Ted Tonks was at work and Andromeda was putting away the dishes she had washed. "Mum, Dad, you home?" She heard her daughter call out.

"In the kitchen Love, come in and I'll make you something." Andromeda called in response. Tonks walked into the kitchen and embraced her mother. "Well Nymphadora, tell me about your new assignment guarding Harry Potter."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Mum...actually, I may have to change what I tell people to call me. Sit down, I have a few updates to give you...you see it started when I found Harry and a woman named Josephine kissing..."

Andromeda Tonks considered herself a fairly reasonable woman. She listened in silence as her daughter explained the story of how she became first the guardian, and then the wife of Harry Potter. That part had been tricky to accept, learning that her sister Bellatrix was living in Grimmauld Place and had been under a compulsion charm cast by her mother and aunt, that had been rather difficult as well. Somehow finding out that Harry Potter was married by magic itself to her daughter and both of her sisters was just enough to cause the woman to faint.

Narcissa, now at Malfoy Manor had been busy. She had shrunk all of the books she considered important and had placed them inside a small satchel. _The wards will need to be re-keyed when we have the time. This is a Potter-Black home now, not a Malfoy one. Harry will need to decide what he wants to do with it...perhaps I could convince him to leave it for Draco when he reaches his majority..._ Draco hadn't been back since the duel it seemed. She had checked his room, but found nothing. _He most likely went to see his Godfather. Hopefully Severus can guide him, make him better than Lucius.._ Narcissa worried her lower lip as she thought about her son. She did love Draco, she just knew that at this moment, her son was a clone of his father. _When Draco finds out that Harry Potter is his step-father, he might go insane. I'll have to find the right way to break it to him..._

Draco Malfoy was not at the home of Severus Snape. He was instead at Gringotts shouting at a thoroughly unimpressed Goblin that he was the rightful heir to Malfoy Manor. " _ **MR.**_ Malfoy," the Goblin said, make sure to use Mr. as opposed to Lord or Heir, "Your father lost all claim to his properties and monies upon losing his duel with Lord Potter-Black. You are not entitled to anything save the contents of your trust vault, which, I will remind you, you cannot access without a vault key. Do you have one?"

"My key is back in Malfoy Manor, the house that I can't enter." Draco spat. The Goblin grinned then, "Well I suppose the only thing you can do is go to the Lord Potter-Black and ask for permission to get your key. It shouldn't be too hard, I'm certain your mother will be able to convince him."

Draco stormed out of Gringotts, _Potter has my home. My mother forsook our name. He has to be controlling her. That's the only thing that makes sense. I'll find a way to get through to Mother... Then I'll kill Harry Potter._


	24. Chapter 24: Amortentia

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty four. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twenty Four: Amortentia

Draco stormed out of Gringotts, _Potter has my home. My mother forsook our name. He has to be controlling her. That's the only thing that makes sense. I'll find a way to get through to Mother... Then I'll kill Harry Potter._

The order meeting downstairs was relatively quiet. Bill Weasley had opened a bottle of wine in the kitchen and returned with glasses serving each person. Dumbledore had asked everyone to keep their voices low, "Harry is recuperating after Lucius Malfoys murder attempt."

That drew a gasp from the table, especially the Molly Weasley side of the table. "It's the fault of that damned Narcissa Malfoy isn't it? She lured him into the duel." The Weasley matron accused.

"Molly, please. Narcissa Black is the reason that Harry is still alive at all. She brought him back here in order to recuperate. As far as we can see thus far, she has taken Harry's place as Lord of her House seriously." Albus said, he knew that right now he had to stay on Harry's good side and the best way to do that was to stop outbursts like this.

Turning his attention to the young woman beside Molly, Albus smiled, "Ms. Delacour, I trust you've made the arrangements?"

"Oui, Professor. I 'ave spoken to my department 'ead. I will be taking personal leave for the next month in order to be 'ere." She answered sipping the wine Bill had given her. Tonks frowned then, "Wait, why will she be here?"

"In light of recent events, I am worried that you are not keeping a sharp enough eye on Harry's safety." Dumbledore said, his voice holding a trace of grandfatherly disappointment.

"If Harry hadn't responded to that duel he would have lost his magic!"

"He isn't old enough for a magical contract of that nature. It would have been better if you would have came to me first." Dumbledore said before turning to Bill Weasley. "Bill, I am sorry to 'borrow' your fiance for time being, but I'm sure you can visit whenever you need."

Bill nodded, he did not like this idea. It would hard to continue dosing Fleur in order to assure she saw him as the best thing for herself. It had been Dumbledore's plan; give her enough love and loyalty potions that she would be head over heels for him, that would keep her from thinking about the life debt she owed Harry. Now they would have to hope that the residual potion in her system would hold until he could get her alone.

Tonks noticed the use of the phrase _need_ rather than _want_. For some reason that word usage twigged her as wrong. "I will still be here Professor. My flat was only a short term rental, I've already turned in my key." She said, lying smoothly.

"Dumbledore frowned then, "Too many people here will be a danger, you'll need to make different arrangements...Remus my boy, perhaps you could let Nymphadora here stay with you?"

As Lupin began to answer, Tonks cut him off. "That's alright Remus, all my stuff is here. Harry wants more of his family here. He asked me to stay and I said yes."

Internally Dumbledore swore. He needed Harry to trust him, more to the point he needed Harry to need him. "Very well then. Is he upstairs?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is, but he's sleeping. Josephine won't let anyone up there. She's rather strict on Harry getting his sleep." Tonks replied, _plus she's most likely naked sleeping beside him and is actually Bellatrix..._

"She's still here? I thought you were going to help us get rid of her.." Molly said, turning to face the young Auror.

"I came here to observe, and from what I've seen, their relationship is real. She loves him, not his money, Molly. She's paid for every meal we've had outside of this house." Tonks found herself looking into a mirror when confronting Molly over this, _This is how I must have sounded to Harry...no wonder he was so angry..._ "They are happy together."

"If she's paying for your meals that's money she could be spending on a flat for herself..he and Ginny are so good together.." Molly began.

"She hasn't said anything to him since he got back to Grimmauld Place except to insult his girlfriend. She hasn't sent a single letter to him." Tonks hair began to turn a dark crimson from anger.

Dumbledore seeing this held up his hands, "Ladies please. Ms. Delacour will be staying here Molly, I'm sure your future daughter in law will keep a close eye on the two."

Bellatrix, wearing her glamour hid just away from the door. Hearing the meeting and the way they were talking about Harry infuriated her. She was thankful for the defense from her fellow wife. _Harry deserves better than these jackals._

Narcissa sat in the study, this room had become her sanctum, her place to reflect on the life she had lived and the new one she was starting. She had completed some of the paperwork for Harry's acquisition of House Malfoy, and it's properties. They would most likely sell the Manor, but perhaps Harry would be interested in keeping the Villa on the French coast. _We should go inspect that property before the summer ends..._ She imagined Harry putting lotion on his wives backs and smiled.

The meeting was over now, Harry was getting dressed to speak with Fleur. Bellatrix had came upstairs and, with Tonks, had told him everything. "So, they're still insisting on treating me like a child?"

"Of course they are, they see you as the " _boy_ -who lived", or in the case of Molly Weasley, her future son in law, no matter what your thoughts might be." Bellatrix said darkly.

Harry groaned and walked to the door. Tonks had shown Fleur to one of the guest rooms. Now, she led him to the door.

Harry knocked. He heard Fleur say "Come in 'arry."

Fleur had been happy at the thought of losing time at work in order to come here. She liked Harry, liked him quite a bit in fact, but _I miss my darling Bill.._ She thought wistfully. The door opened and Harry walked in, "I'm sorry you got roped into this Fleur.."

"It's quite alright, 'arry. I 'ad leave time saved up. Bill will miss me, or at least my 'ousekeeping." She said with a little smile, trying to make light of being separated from her beloved.

Tonks found herself staring at Fleur now. _Are her pupils normally that dilated?_ Auror training kicked in and she stepped into the room. "Fleur may I ask you something? It's going to sound odd, but I promise I don't mean anything by it."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Have you had anything to drink in the last few hours?" Tonks took a step closer, _Her pupils are definitely dilated._

"Only the wine Bill poured for us at the meeting...why?" Fleur frowned slightly, _Bill gave us all a glass, he's such a gentleman, so kind. He's perfect._

"That was nice of him, does he do that often?" Tonks put up a smile, hoping to keep the other woman at ease.

"'e always serves me at 'ome." Fleur replied proudly. Tonks pursed her lips in thought and then smiled brightly.

"Well, we'll certainly have to make sure that we keep that up here. To make you feel at home, I will personally serve you your morning tea." She said with a cheeky grin before turning to Harry. "Alright Harry, let's give her a chance to get some rest. Come on, you've been resting all day, let's get you a snack." She pulled Harry out of the room and towards the stairs.

"What were all those questions about?" He asked once they were downstairs.

"Auror training, her pupils are dilated and Bill has been serving her all of her beverages. That's classic signs of dosing. We're keeping an eye on her. From now on, whenever Bill Weasley is here, he doesn't touch a glass that isn't his." She said going to the pantry and pulling out the bread to make a sandwich.

"Dosing?" Harry said, Tonks frowned then.

"Potions, and the way Dumbledore said he could visit when he _needed_ rather than when he wanted bothered me. I'm worried that Bill has been giving her something."


	25. Chapter 25: Fireballs

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty five. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. You're only getting on instead of your customary two chapters today, so I'm going to make it a little longer.

Chapter Twenty Five: Fireballs

"Potions, and the way Dumbledore said he could visit when he _needed_ rather than when he wanted bothered me. I'm worried that Bill has been giving her something."

Harry finished the sandwich Tonks had made and went back upstairs. Bellatrix was sitting up in bed watching him, she had the sheet of the bed up around her neck and a coy smile teased on her lips. "So Lord Potter-Black, what is the plan?"

"The plan?"

"Yes, eventually she's going to notice something. I'll start waking myself up earlier in the morning. If I cast my Glamour each morning she won't notice that one of the women in your home is a notorious murderer." She said with a little chuckle.

Harry stripped and slid into bed beside her, he felt the warmth of her hip against the cotton of his boxers and turned to face her. "You're not wearing knickers?"

"I'm not wearing anything Harry, this is our 'wedding night'..." She smiled and slid the covers back off to reveal she was in fact nude.

"Bella- I uh.."

"Bella, I like that, it sounds better than _Bellatrix._ " She said with a smile, her hand moving up his chest. She leaned in and kissed Harry soundly, before turning out the lamp.

The next morning, Harry went downstairs to find the kitchen table set for breakfast. Kreacher had set out a proper breakfast this time, something in the way Bellatrix had spoken to him seemed to have gotten through to the House Elf. His spot it seemed was at the head of the table. Bellatrix, in her Josephine disguise was on the right side of his seat and Narcissa was on the left. Beside Bellatrix Tonks sat, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice for Fleur who sat opposite her.

"Good morning everyone." Harry said helping himself to breakfast.

"Good morning Harry, please do not forget, the three of us need to go to Gringotts today." Narcissa said spreading a thin layer of jam on her toast. Narcissa it seemed believed in a very light portion, all she had was the toast and a mug of tea. Bellatrix on the other hand, had a much healthier appetite.

Harry smirked softly watching her add another rasher of bacon to her plate. _It makes sense, after last night I'm starving..._ Harry dug in.

"'arry, do you mind if I accompany your leetle group? As Professor Dumbledore said, I need to stay near you. It would not do if I appeared to be abandoning my duty." Fleur said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, like Narcissa she hadn't wanted a large breakfast. _This English food is still too heavy on my stomach._

"I suppose you could, it's a private affair though, so you'd have to wait for us in the lobby. Would that be alright?" Harry offered, Fleur nodded though she didn't appear happy about it. Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to follow Harry anywhere he went, but waiting in the lobby of Gringotts was a better idea than waiting at Grimmauld Place she supposed.

"Before we do that Harry, I've got a few security measures I want to put in place if it's alright. It's nothing too drastic, just tightening up the basic wards. You're the Lord of our House now, so you might as well have control over who comes into the house. No offense Fleur, but all it would take is a mole from the bad guys, like a reverse Snape and Harry could find himself on the business end of a killing curse." Tonks finished her breakfast of coffee and a bacon sandwich.

"I wouldn't put it past Snape, he'd probably love to turn me to over to Voldie." Harry muttered darkly. Narcissa frowned slightly, but said nothing. She knew her place as a wife, Lucius had made sure of that, she was to be silent and attractive. Harry noticed the look and took her hand, not thinking about Fleur sitting there mentally taking notes.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?"

"Severus is Draco's Godfather, the idea that he would hurt someone his age distresses me that's all..." She said, her cheeks reddening slightly. _Lucius never would have asked me that, if he'd actually noticed my frown at all it would have been to tell me that frowning causes wrinkles..._

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but Snape has had it in for me ever since I got to Hogwarts. He's always treated me like I was just another James Potter." He was focused on Narcissa and didn't notice Bellatrix wince slightly. _Am I treating him like another James? Damn it..am I just trying to recapture the romance I had with James Potter?_

After breakfast Tonks began work on strengthening the wards. A specific addition was a ward that would alert the occupants if anyone brought in compulsion potions of any kind. _I don't care if it's a love potion, a loyalty potion, or even veritaserum...no one is bringing anything like that into my home._ Tonks thought with a little grin. The next change was a little trickier to work in, this ward would act as a doorbell. No one could enter Grimmauld Place, either from apparating or via floo without Harry or a member of his families permission.

Narcissa was working on a purging potion in the basement lab. Tonks had informed her of her suspicions early that morning. This potion was a standard in every pure blooded families home. It was too easy to assume that someone would seek to gain influence over a family member with the use of a tainted bottle of wine. The purging potion was a simple one, but it was powerful. _Ms. Delacour will need to be given this and then directed to the bathroom quickly._ She thought, watching the potion turn from clear to silver and then back to clear. The potion needed to rest for an hour, so it would be ready before the group left for Gringotts. _She'll still probably wish to come with us, just so she can hex her former love.._

Harry and Bellatrix had retreated back upstairs. Bellatrix put her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, please tell me something...are you sure you love me? It isn't that you feel that you owe me, or that I'm just a quick shag?"

"Bella, " Harry started, using the nickname she'd enjoyed while he whispered it against her ear last night. "I do love you. I don't know how to explain it, but whenever I see you..I just.." He didn't know a good way to describe it, so he kissed her.

Bellatrix froze for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Harry, I just...I heard you say that Snape treats you like another James, and I was worried that I was doing the same."

"I've heard you call me James in your sleep." He said softly, "I'm still here Bella. If I was worried that all you wanted was another James Potter, I would have talked to you about it." He said with a smile.

"How'd you get this smart Harry?" Bellatrix asked him, before Harry could answer Bellatrix kissed again and then pushed him back onto the bed.

Tonks came upstairs once her work was done. The house was warded against 'foreign influences'. If someone brought in a compulsion potion, not only would they know about it, but the person responsible would find themselves stuck kneeling at the door. _Try to talk your way out of this Bill Weasley you ass._ She went to knock on Harry's door, but she heard a soft moan and froze. _I think I'll see if Narcissa is ready to go._ She thought, walking back downstairs and heading towards the basement.

Fleur Delacour sighed as she sat at the mirror in her room. She was combing her hair absentmindedly, she hadn't felt exactly right this morning. _Perhaps I am coming down with something..maybe I miss Bill.._ Harry's little family was a strange one. He was obviously very close with Josephine, she had noticed, the way she looked at him had put a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She remembered Hogwarts and the Triwizard tournament.

 _Harry was a strong contestant. She had, like everyone, considered him just a little boy. But time and again he had surprised her. Summoning his broom and beating the Horntail. Then the second challenge. He'd saved Gabrielle when she couldn't, he'd saved her own life in the maze. He had seen the worlds most evil wizard and dueled him to a draw._

She remembered the night before they were scheduled to go back to Beaubaxtons, Professor Dumbledore had asked to see her

 _The headmasters office was not what she had expected. At Beaubaxtons, Madame Maxime had an office that was painted in all white. It was an elegant place, Dumbledores office had been much more cramped. When she had arrived Dumbledore had offered her a candy and knowing the rules of etiquette, she had taken it._

" _Ms Delacour, I know that you and Harry were planning on writing each other during the summer. I would ask that you refrain from doing so. Harry will be staying with his maternal aunt and uncle. They do not approve of magic and I fear that any letters you would send would be poorly received. If you'd care to, you may send the letters to me and I will ensure that Mr. Potter gets them when he comes back to Hogwarts."_

 _She sent five letters before she gave up. Perhaps Harry had decided he didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Then came the day she had received a letter. It was from a friend of Professor Dumbledores named Bill Weasley. He had offered to float her name to his department head at Gringotts to fill a vacancy. That was the beginning of their relationship._

Bill had not been what she'd expected at all. At first she had thought he was boorish, but he did have a certain sort of sweetness about him. He always brought her a glass of tea each morning, he always had their lunch prepared, it was those little touches that made her love him.

That brought her back to her discomfort. Tonks had acted very strangely regarding Bills spoiling of her. _Perhaps she's never been with a gentleman. With the looks she gave Harry this morning I wouldn't be surprised if she really was jealous of his girlfriend._ Molly Weasley had suggested that before the meeting yesterday.

"She got very upset at the thought of Harry being cross with her, but all she needed to do was explain that we were trying to keep him safe. A girl like that would have him wrapped around her little finger with a bat of her eyelashes." She had said, Ginny had nodded like her mother had spoken the Gospel.

There was a knock at her door, "Entrez." it was Mrs. Malfoy, though Fleur supposed she should start thinking of her as Ms. Black, _Harry nearly died to give this woman her family name back._ She thought frowning for a moment before schooling her features into polite disinterest. "Ms. Black, what can I do for you? I'm not keeping us from Gringotts am I?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, Ms. Delacour, I just wanted to speak with you. I know that the order doesn't trust me, they have no reason to. However, I would ask you to remember that Harry is the Lord of my House. It is my role as a member of House Black to serve him. Even if I wished it, I would be unable to harm him."

"Zen what do you consider sending 'im to fight your 'usband?" Fleur said, this was apparently the wrong thing to say though as Narcissa changed her tone from polite to very cold.

"Lucius, Ms. Delacour saw me as a prized possession to be taken back. At no point did he see me as an equal, or a loved one. He risked my only child's life. Harry risked his very magic by promising me, when I did not ask him, that he would not kill Draco. You of all people should have any idea what it's like to go from a life where no one valued you for anything other than your beauty to one where you are considered a member of the family." Narcissa looked to the woman, "Harry saved your life, just as he saved mine. Would you betray him so easily as you seem to think I would?"

"You are a Malfoy..."

"I am a Black!" Narcissa shouted, Fleur shrank a bit but Narcissa wasn't finished, " I am Narcissa Black, Harry Potter-Black is my Lord and I would give my life to protect him!" _Not too mention that he is my husband._ Narcissa thought.

"I am sorry then, Ms. Black. I was not aware of what 'arry means to you. 'e 'as not been as a good a friend to me I must confess. We were supposed to write to each other, but 'e never sent me a single letter." Fleur said.

Narcissa walked out the door, "Perhaps you should ask if he ever received a letter."

That thought struck Fleur oddly, _What if my letters got lost on the way? But my letter to Bill Weasley made it...I will speak with Harry before we leave._

Narcissa had left the room fuming, but she had done as Tonks had asked, _"Just go upstairs, get under her skin just a little, enough to make her question things.."_ Her niece was indeed a clever witch, she mused as the group began to gather for the trip to Gringotts. "'arry, I must ask you something...did you ever receive my letters?" Fleur said hesitantly.

"No Fleur, I figured that you were busy, or you decided that you didn't want to send me anything after all." He said.

Fleur looked confused. "'arry, I sent you five letters before I gave up, I sent them to 'ogwarts..."

"I promise you Fleur, I didn't receive any letters. If I had I would have written back."

"But Professor Dumbledore said 'e would make sure that you received them."

Harry frowned slightly, "Dumbledore doesn't think that I'm capable of managing myself. Fleur we are supposed to be friends, do you really think I would ignore you?"

She looked unsure, "I don't know what 'as 'appened, Professor Dumbledore asked me not to write to you during the summer out of fear that your relatives would not approve of you receiving letters from the magical world."

Harry rolled his eyes then, "My aunt and uncle wouldn't approve of anything I did, if I dropped dead in front of them they would say I was rude to not die somewhere they couldn't see. I was at the Burrow for part of the summer, you could have sent them to me there."

"Bill said that you were staying 'ome all year until it was time to come to London."

Now it was Nymphadora's turn. "Fleur, Harry has spent nearly every summer at the Burrow since he started Hogwarts. I'm not sure why Bill lied-"

"'e would not lie to me, we love each other."

"He loves you so much he's dosing you with potions."

"'ow dare you! Bill would never do that, 'e is a good man. You are just jealous!" Fleur spat.

Tonks laughed, "I am with a man who's ten times better than any Weasley. But if you're so certain, drink this." She put a small clear vial on the table before Fleur.

"What is it?"

"It's a purging potion. If I'm wrong nothing will happen, if I'm right you'll be rid of any traces of potion and you'll know that Bill and Dumbledore have been lying to you." Tonks said confidently, waiting to see if Fleur would take the challenge.

"And 'ow do I know that you wouldn't try to poison me, to 'ave my wonderful Bill for yourself?" Fleur said with a superior smirk, "Admit it, you want 'im for yourself!"

Harry looked to Fleur, "Fleur please, just to be safe, drink the potion. If you are worried, I'll make a wizards oath here and now that we aren't trying to harm you. Will you trust me?"

Would Harry lie to her? It didn't seem like something he would do, but she felt a vague voice inside her whispering that he wanted her to distrust Bill, perhaps he wanted her to himself? _The 'little boy' thinks that he's a match for my Bill? I'll show him._

Fleur picked up the vial and drank it. For a moment nothing happened and she sneered, "You see, my Bill is beyond reproach 'e...'e..." then she went green and raced towards the kitchen. They could hear violent retching as Fleur lost the contents of her stomach. Harry went to the kitchen door once the noises stopped and he heard a soft sobbing. Harry opened the door, finding Fleur sitting beside the trashcan, her arms around it.

"Fleur are you alright?" He said, walking into the kitchen and kneeling beside her.

"'ow do you think I am. I 'ave just found out that the man I thought I loved was feeding me potions to make 'is." She began to cry harder now. Harry, at this point somewhat used to comforting crying women now, pulled her to him. She sobbed against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fleur, really I am. Tonks changed the wards though. If someone comes in with compulsion potions they won't be able to use them."

"Good 'arry. Because when I see Bill Weasley again Ce bâtard, je vais le tuer. Je vais brûler ses couilles...''

Harry noticed that Fleur's hands were hot around his neck. He moved and saw that she had small fireballs in them now.


	26. Chapter 26: Gringotts and Bill

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty six. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. You guys seem to like the longer chapter so I'm going to start putting the two chapters I normally put out into one.

Chapter Twenty Six: Gringotts and Bill

"Good 'arry. Because when I see Bill Weasley again Ce bâtard, je vais le tuer. Je vais brûler ses couilles...''

Harry noticed that Fleur's hands were hot around his neck. He moved and saw that she had small fireballs in them now.

Once Fleur had calmed down enough that she wasn't spitting out French curses and growing feathers, she went back to her room to freshen up. Harry went back out to his wives, "So, you were right 'Dora...Bill was dosing her."

"The worst part is she has very little legal recourse." Narcissa said softly.

"She's right Harry, Veelas are considered 'magical creatures', not humans. Plus, the Weasley family are Purebloods. The laws are written by purebloods, for purebloods. He'd face no punishment, and if she attacks him, she'd be the one that would go to Azkaban or worse.." Tonks said, her hair turning the crimson that Harry knew meant she was furious.

"So, she can't do anything."

"Not as Fleur Delacour, Veela...However, as Fleur Delacour, ward of House Potter-Black, you could do something. You could challenge Bill Weasley to a duel for damage done to your ward." Narcissa said, "I've seen similar things happen, Veela are common mistresses for wizards who travel to the continent."

Harry went up to the stairs, his wives watching. All three of them shared a similar thought, _Harry Potter is going to try and save another person..._

Harry could hear sniffling from Fleurs room. He knocked on the door, he heard a very watery "E-entrez.." and opened the door. Fleur had been crying at her vanity. "'e never loved me. 'e thought I could just be a toy." Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around him. Fleur accepted the embrace, crying against him.

"Fleur, I'm sorry. I really am. There's got to be something we can do."

"We can do nothing 'arry. I am a Veela. It would be like an 'ouse Elf, or a Goblin trying to make a complaint." Fleur began to sob harder now.

"Narcissa suggested making you my ward. Then I could challenge him for you. I would do that, if you wished it." Harry said softly.

"I would not ask that of you. I was a poor friend. I do not deserve your kindness." Fleur said sadly. She didn't look much like the unapproachable beauty she'd been when he'd first met her. Now, her eyes and nose were red, Harry smiled and took her hand.

"Fleur, you were a 'poor friend' as you put it, due to circumstances that weren't your fault. I would never blame you for the actions of someone else." Fleur looked to him and tried to smile, but it wouldn't come out at the moment.

"'arry, if you wish to challenge Bill in my 'onor, I will be your ward. I will be anything you would ask me to be." Fleur said softly, her cheeks flushing.

"Fleur, you are my friend. I'm not doing this because I want a wife.." _I already have three..._ He said. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say though as Fleur seemed to flinch. "No, you are the Lord of 'ouses Potter and Black, it would no do if you 'ad a Veela as your Lady."

"Fleur it's not like that. You aren't just a 'Veela'. You are a beautiful woman and any man should be proud to be with you." He said taking her hand, "I don't want you to think that this is me trying to entrap you is all. I'm in a relationship, we're pretty serious. I could see myself staying with her my for my entire life. But yes, I would be happy to make you my ward and I will challenge him. I think he could stand some humiliation for what he's done to you."

Fleur blinked rapidly, clearing the remaining tears from her eyes. "I do not deserve your kindness 'arry. But I thank you for it regardless."

"I'll ask Narcissa what paperwork we'll need to fill out. Once you're a ward of my House, then I'll send the challenge."

"Thank you 'arry. Now, I'll get properly freshened up and we can all go to Gringotts." She said smiling softly to him.

Downstairs the women who made up House Potter-Black were in discussion.

"Harry and I have been intimate now. I'm not going to lie, I don't feel guilty for taking the initiative with him." Bellatrix said, "But I think the two of you need to decide how you want to proceed."

"Harry and I are close enough in age, I think we'll just go out to a concert or something fun like that, we can just let the evening take us where it will. Maybe on the night we decide to..be together, I'll take him back to my flat." Tonks said, her hair turning from brown to pink as she imagined taking Harry to a crowded concert, _He needs to be taken out of his shell...I'll help him have some fun before school starts._

Narcissa had a slightly harder time of it, "Harry is very different than what I am used to. All of the entertainments Lucius would have enjoyed aren't the sorts of thing I could imagine Harry liking..."

"Cissy, you know as well as I do that you are a beautiful woman. Just be with him and be flirty, that's all he'll need." Bellatrix countered. _Lucius did a number on you Sister.._

Harry descended the stairs at that point. He came back to the table, "Fleur will be downstairs soon."

"Good, that gives us some time. Harry, while I have no problem keeping you all to myself, you need to spend some time with your other spouses.." Bellatrix said taking his hand, "Tonks has an idea of what to do with you, but Cissy is having a harder time. Would you please tell her that she is beautiful."

"I mean, of course she's beautiful."

"To her Harry, not me please."

"Narcissa, you are incredibly beautiful. I know this isn't exactly what you were planning, but you are my wife now. All of you are my wives, and that's crazy to think about, but I want to be with all of you. Since Dora knows what she wants to do, how about you and I have a private date tonight?" Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry." Narcissa said with a slight blush.

"So, how'd it go up there?" Tonks asked.

"I brought up the idea. She liked it. I did tell her that I wasn't trying to spin her being a ward into anything else though. I have three wives, that's more than enough." Harry said, to which Narcissa nodded.

"I'll draw up the papers, it's a simple matter. She's an adult, so you won't need to get her Father to disown her first. When we are finished with our business, you can send Bellatrix or Nymphadora out to bring her into the office." Narcissa rose and went back what had become her office.

Tonks looked to Harry, "I'll keep an eye out for a good concert for us. That night though, don't plan on coming back to Grimmauld Place until the next day..." She said, surprising Harry by kissing him. This kiss was a forceful one. The kind that made sure he understood that he was hers.

"Careful Dora...a kiss like that can take a guys breath away." He said, to which Tonks surprised him again by giggling. "That was kind of the point. Right, I might as well go up to my room and get robes that say 'That's right, I'm filthy rich and married to a powerful wizard'."

She left then, that left Harry and Bellatrix. "You're handling this well." She said to him.

"I could say that of you Bella, you told me you were the jealous type."

Bellatrix smiled a bit, "Oh I am. But, if I have to share, it might as well be with women who have proven to me that they care about you."

Finally the quintet were ready. They apparated to the Gringotts lobby. Harry being assisted by Bellatrix who had put her glamour back on before Fleur came downstairs. Fleur seemed ill at ease with coming to her workplace so soon after leaving it, but there was little she could do for now.

Narcissa took Harry privately up to the counter. "Lord Potter-Black and his wives are here for a meeting with Master Griphook."

"Very well, Lady Potter-Black. If you will gather your group I will inform Master Griphook. Please make yourselves comfortable in Meeting room 316." The Goblin stated before leaving them at the counter.

Harry and Narcissa walked back to the others, "We're in room 316. Fleur, will you be alright out here, the meeting won't take long then we'll call you in so you can be made a ward." He asked.

"Oui, 'arry. Thank you so much for this." She said. "Alright, if you see Bill, please do not curse him." Harry asked and then the group left her.

 _I make no promises 'arry..._

Griphook came into the meeting room shortly after they arrived.

"We are here to merge House Malfoy and its properties and monies into House Potter-Black. We are also going to discuss the formation of trust vaults for your heirs." Griphook said referencing each stack of papers.

"House Malfoy, formed 1647 taken by House Potter-Black in honorable combat on 20th June of this year. Properties including Malfoy Manor in Yorkshire, Villa De Noire on the Riveria, and Chalet Malfoy in Switzerland are now yours. The vault of House Malfoy holding 400,000 galleons, 26,000 sickles and 150,000 knuts, along with jewels and artifacts worth another 300,000 galleons will be moved into vaults of House Potter-Black. Will you keep the House active or merge it, Lord Potter-Black?" Griphook asked him.

"I will merge it."

"Very well. Now to the second matter, if each of your wives will offer a drop of their blood, and you offer a drop of yours for each, we can make your wives their rings. Have you decided on a Primary Wife?"

"I have, Narcissa Potter-Black will be Primary Wife, she will speak for my interests at the Wizengamot." Harry stated as the blood from himself and Narcissa was taken. The blood, placed in the same rune covered bowl that had given him his Lords ring produced a slim silver band with the same stone configuration as his.

"Very well, and will your Primary Wife be the same wife that produces your heir?" Griphook asked as Tonks stood up next to receiver her ring.

"No, Master Griphook, I would like to make Bellatrix Potter-Black the wife who produces my heir." Harry said, putting his non bleeding hand on her shoulder.

Bellatrix was startled at the idea that Harry wanted the child they produced to be his heir. She stood and embraced him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Harry..." She whispered against his cheek.

Tonks took her ring placing it on her finger. It was silver like Narcissa's but it only held the sigil for House Potter-Black, finally it was Bellatrix's turn. She offered her blood and was given a ring with the sigil for House Potter-Black, but unlike Tonks hers was in gold.

"Finally, Lord Potter-Black, will you make the standard amount for your trust vaults? It is either 15,000 Galleons or 10% of your current worth whichever is less." Griphook asked as he put the bowl behind his desk.

"I will." Harry nodded, "Master Griphook, I also need to make Fleur Delacour a ward of House Potter-Black. Will you sign the paperwork for us?"

"I will Lord Potter-Black, is the prospective ward with you?" Harry nodded and then turned to Bellatrix, "Bella will you put your glamour back on and ask Fleur to join us?"

Bellatrix nodded and once charmed to look like Josephine, she walked back out of the office.

Bellatrix found Fleur looking furious, "What's wrong?" She asked, Fleur didn't speak, she just pointed. Coming out of a hallway was Bill Weasley. He hadn't seen Fleur yet, which was good. Fleur was dangerously close to ruining the plan they'd made. Bellatrix noticed that Fleur was starting to sport feathers along her arms. She took the angry Veelas hand and pulled her away. "Come on, if you burn his bits off now you go to jail, but if you're a ward of House Potter-Black, Harry can wipe the floor with him."

Fleur seemed to like that idea, or at least she stopped trying to pull away and allowed her to be led into the meeting room.

Harry took Fleur's hand and led her to front of the meeting room. Griphook looked up from the paperwork, "Curse-Breaker Delacour, are you prepared to become a Ward?"

"I am Master Grip'ook."

"Very well, please read this with your wand held out." The Goblin pointed to a line on the parchment.

"I, Fleur Celestine Delacour, do 'ereby request to become a ward of 'ouse Potter-Black, I request this due to abuse at the 'ands of the pureblood Bill Weasley. 'e 'as been feeding me love potions to make me 'is."

Harry pulled out his wand, "I, Harrison James Potter-Black, do hereby state that Fleur Celestine Delacour is now Ward of my House. Her grievances are mine."

Their wands glowed and the deed was done. "You are now Fleur Delacour, Ward of House Potter-Black. Curse-Breaker Delacour, you claim that Curse-Breaker Weasley has been dosing you?" Griphook asked.

"Oui Master Grip'ook. 'e has been dosing me for the past year." Fleur said.

"I will make a note in your employee file, that will keep you and Weasley from working in the same teams. I wish that I could do more, but with pureblood laws the way they are, you will have to allow your Lord to intervene for you."

"I plan to Master Griphook. Now that Fleur is my Ward, I am going to challenge Bill Weasley to a formal duel."

The Goblin smiled unpleasantly, "May I offer you, free of charge, the use of our Dueling room?"


	27. Chapter 27: Dueling Bill Weasley

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty seven. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. You guys seem to like the longer chapter so I'm going to start putting the two chapters I normally put out into one.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Dueling Bill Weasley

"I plan to Master Griphook. Now that Fleur is my Ward, I am going to challenge Bill Weasley to a formal duel."

The Goblin smiled unpleasantly, "May I offer you, free of charge, the use of our Dueling room?"

Bill Weasley had a pretty good life. Thanks to Professor Dumbledore he had a beautiful fiancee, and thanks to his mothers recipe for pumpkin juice, she loved him like he'd hung the moon. He planned on stopping by Grimmauld Place later to visit Fleur, and to bring her the next dose of Amortentia. Suddenly, he was taken from his reverie by a Goblin standing before him, thrusting a black envelope at him.

"Curse-Breaker Weasley? This is for you from Master Griphook." The Goblin said, walking away before Bill could say anything else. He'd seen these sorts of envelopes a few times, these were duel requests. _I'd better see Dad before I open this.._ Bill turned to the door and departed for the Ministry.

Harry and the others had been taken to the dueling room. It was smaller than the one at the Ministry. This was the kind used when wizards needed to duel without Ministry interference. He didn't like the idea of fighting someone from the Weasley family, but he had to do this for Fleur.

"Who will be your second?" Bellatrix asked him, "I think it should be Tonks. She has the most experience in fighting other wizards." She said. That wasn't true exactly though, Bellatrix, under the compulsion charm had fought hundreds of times, but as Josephine, she wasn't supposed to have that kind of skill set.

Harry nodded, "What do you say Dora?"

Tonks smiled, her hair turning a very dark shade of brown, "I'd love the chance to put that rapist in his place." Tonks had very little patience for men like Bill Weasley. As a metamorphmagus, she had been treated similar to Fleur. She had taken this personally, saw it as a way to get some payback against a system that treated anyone other than a pureblood, and especially a pureblood male, as a second class citizen.

Narcissa paced nervously. She'd seen Harry duel before, he was good, but he wasn't trained as a duelist. _Formal dueling is another class for this summer...hopefully by the beginning of his next term he will be ready to act as a Lord..._

The office of Arthur Weasley was a very small, dingy room that one could be forgiven for thinking had started life as a janitors closet. He was hunched over his desk going over a report regarding an enchanted pair of wellingtons that had begun kicking the owners landlady when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," Arthur smiled when he saw that it was his eldest, "Hello Bill, what brings you round?" _He looks nervous,_ Arthur thought, _I'd think he had a fight with Fleur, but those two never even argue..._

"Dad, I got this envelope at work..." Bill said placing it on the desk, in Harry's handwriting it said _To Bill Weasley, heir to House Weasley_. "That's a challenge, but who would challenge you to a duel?"

Without answering, Bill opened the envelope, suddenly they heard the voice of Harry Potter,

 _Bill Weasley,_

 _You have caused injury to a Ward of my House. To that end I formally challenge you to a duel to first blood. If you refuse, then your title, wealth, and magic are forfeit. This letter will act as a portkey to take you to Gringott's official dueling site and will activate in two hours. Please bring your second, I have my own. Should I be incapacitated before the start of our duel, they will act in my stead._

 _Lord Harrison James Potter-Black_

"What is this Bill? Why would Harry Potter of all people be challenging you to a duel? What does he mean by 'causing injury to a Ward of his House'?" Arthur was confused, Harry Potter was one of the most decent people he knew, he wouldn't just challenge someone to a duel for no reason.

"I don't know Dad. But I have to go to this, it's in an hour, will you be my second, maybe you can talk some sense into him." Bill said, still unsure as to why Harry was challenging him, but a sneaking suspicion told him who this might be about.

"Of course, Son. We'll get this squared away." Arthur wasn't sure what this was about, but he was reasonably sure that Harry would be reasonable.

The time came for the duel. With a **pop** the Weasley men found themselves in the dueling chamber at Gringotts. They saw Harry standing there, Tonks beside him. The other women, Narcissa Malfoy, Fleur, and the one Arthur had heard Molly speak of, Josephine something-or-other, were on the edge of the ring. Fleur had a particularly murderous expression on her face when she saw Bill. She began to move towards him, but was stopped when Narcissa put a hand on her arm.

"Harry, what is this about Son? Why did you send a challenge to Bill?" Arthur said, he began to cross towards the group but was stopped by a Goblin before he could get close.

"Mr. Weasley, Bill has been feeding Fleur love potions. Since the current laws won't allow her justice as a Veela, I have made her a Ward of my House, so that I can give her the justice she wants." Harry stood there, his jaw set firm. He hadn't spared a single glance to Bill.

"Surely this is a misunderstanding, Bill loves Fleur, he would never-"

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I gave Fleur the purging draught myself, given the...violence of her reaction, I'd say her last dose had been that night. Perhaps in the wine you served us all.." Tonks stated, looking from one Weasley to the other, her gaze hardening when she looked at Bill.

"Bill wouldn't do that, there's got to have been a mistake..Bill, Son? Tell them you didn't do it." Arthur pleaded with his son, not wanting to face the possibility his son would drug a woman.

"Dad..I..I had to do it, she'd never look at me as anything other than a friend otherwise.." Bill confessed.

"Now, she doesn't see you as even that. She hates you now Bill. Let's get this over with. Duel to first blood drawn, I ask that if I win the duel, you quit Gringotts and the Order." Harry said, ready to get this day over with.

"I..and if I refuse?"

"Then you lose your magic, Son. When I die, everything you would stand to inherit, what little there is..would go to Harry." Arthur answered for them.

"Very well, if I win..then..I get your property and titles." Bill felt fairly secure that he would beat Harry, He's just a boy, this will be easy...and when I'm the Lord of Harry's House, I'll take Fleur back.

Harry nodded and took his place. The Goblin in charge of the arena took his place in the center of the room. "This is a duel to first blood between Lord Potter-Black, Lord of Houses Potter and Black, and Heir William Weasley. Bow to your opponent and then when you hear the sound, we'll begin.

The pair bowed and then there was a loud **CRACK** , the duel began.

From her vantage point, Bellatrix was able to watch Harry's form. Unlike a trained duelist, he didn't rely on shields, preferring to dodge spells. __Weasley is cocky, he's casting third year hexes.__ She thought, watching Harry nimbly dodge a jelly-leg curse. Harry had yet to cast any spells, it seemed he was looking for an opening, or perhaps for Bill to get tired and make a mistake.

 _T_ his was the second time for Narcissa and Tonks. This duel was different than the one against Lucius, Harry knew better what to expect. He cast his first spell, a leg-locking hex, then dodged a bat-bogey. __I need to give him some training in how Aurors fight. He's good now, but if he were trained up a bit, he'd be bloody brilliant...__ Tonks found herself imagining a training session between herself and Harry. _L_ _ _ots of opportunities for sore muscles, and soothing those muscles with a hot bath or a rubdown...__ Unconsciously, Tonks grinned. For Narcissa, she watched Arthur, she felt some pity for the man. He just found out that his first born was a bastard who would use a love potion in order to get a woman to be with him. _ _Thank Circe she wasn't pregnant...__ She looked to Harry, she smiled softly as he dodged another curse and cast on of his own, __When there are children, he will be a talented teacher, he moves like he owns the battlefield...__

Fleur watched the proceedings _. Harry was willing to risk his entire fortune for her sake. He took her into his House to make sure she could have this._ _ _Bill, I hope he curses your bollocks off.__ Now that the potion was out of her system, she was able to think about their relationship. Bill had expected her to do the cleaning, the cooking, everything really. He had served her meals, but only so he could dose her. She drew in a gasp when Harry barely dodged a cutting curse.

 _ _Damn it Bill, how could you...__ Arthur Weasley had always thought he had done alright by his children. He'd tried to be a good influence where he could with Harry as well, after all the boy didn't have parents, he had an aunt and uncle who treated him like a House Elf. Obviously though he'd failed somewhere, his son had been using love potions. __I'll have to talk to Molly, I can't think of where else he could have gotten the recipe for a love potion..__

 _ _Keeping dancing you little bastard, I'll get you soon enough. When I do, Fleur is going to be mine again.__ Bill had never let it show, but he hated Harry. Like his youngest brother, Bill had an inferiority complex. He didn't want to be known for being poor. He wanted more out of life, and Fleur was part of it. __Damn, Potter nearly got me.__ Harry had cast a stunning spell, he could feel the air rush past his leg as he jumped aside. That was the moment Harry was waiting for, he cast a very weak **diffindo** just strong enough to graze him and cut a small spot on his exposed left arm.

"The duel is over! Lord Potter-Black has drawn first blood!" The Goblin cried, walking into the ring. Suddenly Harry was struck by a speeding blonde haired missile.

"'arry, I was so worried, thank Maeve you are un'urt.." Fleur said hugging him and peppering the side of his face in kisses.

"Fleur, please, I'm fine.."

"More than fine Harry, you are getting much better at dueling.." Tonks said coming over with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Harry walked over to Arthur who was kneeling beside Bill.

"Mr. Weasley, I did my best to make sure it wouldn't be too severe. Bill, will you honor your promise?" He said.

Bill glowered, Arthur glared at his son, "He will, Harry. I promise it. I am sorry this happened, but for the time being, I have to ask you to find a different way to Hogwarts this year.."

Harry nodded, having expected this. He turned to go back to his group.

Harry had made it halfway to the others when he heard Bill cry out " **BOMBARD-** " the spell was interrupted by four female voices crying " **STUPEFY!"**. Each stunner hit Bill, knocking his back onto the floo with a thud. Bellatrix raced to Harry, pulling her to him, "Are you alright?"

Narcissa rounded on Arthur Weasley, "Your son just tried to kill Lord Potter-Black. You realize that Harry could request the Kiss for this?"

Arthur paled, "Harry, please don't...I'll..I'll take him to the Burrow, we'll take care of it."

"His wand. Break it." Narcissa said, keeping her wand trained on the stunned form of Bill Weasley. "If you do not, the law states that I could kill him for harming my...Lord."

Arthur paused for a moment, then took the wand and snapped it. Narcissa knelt by him and took the broken pieces. "We will dispose of these for you. Take your son home Mr. Weasley, be glad that Harry is a better man than your poor excuse for a son."

Arthur didn't say anything else. He took Bills hand and apparated the two of them to Burrow.

Narcissa turned back and walked to Harry. After taking quick stock of his health, she leaned in and kissed him soundly. "You are alright?"

Harry nodded, then noticed Fleur's wide eyes, "Let's go back to Grimmauld Place, Fleur I have some things to tell you."


	28. Chapter 28: Meeting Madam Bones

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty eight. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Meeting Madam Bones

Narcissa turned back and walked to Harry. After taking quick stock of his health, she leaned in and kissed him soundly. "You are alright?"

Harry nodded, then noticed Fleur's wide eyes, "Let's go back to Grimmauld Place, Fleur I have some things to tell you."

 _Fleur took the news much better than Mum.._ Tonks noted as she sat at the table with the rest of the group.

"So, you are all 'arry's wives? 'arry dueled your former 'usband?" She said, Narcissa nodded. "He risked his magic by promising me that he wouldn't kill my son if Draco wound up being called upon to act in Lucius's place."

"Mon Dieu, quelle vie...you never seem to 'ave it easy..'' Fleur sighed and then chuckled to herself, ''I feel as if I must apologize again for call you a little boy when we first met.''

Harry smiled, ''It's alright Fleur, unlike the rest of magical Britain, at least you see the difference now.''

Narcissa sat up a bit, ''Ms. Delacour, I have an idea..would you please send a message to your father. From what I know of France, Jean Luc Delacour is quite well connected,''

Narcissa turned to Harry, ''As your voice in the Wizengamot, I will start to build a coalition between the Neutral Houses, those voices, plus a man considered in the running to be the leader of Wizarding France will do a lot to sway members from the Light Houses and Dark Houses that have not yet sworn to Voldemorts side.''

Harry nodded, then Bellatrix spoke up, "Tonks, I have something I wanted to ask you. What do you think of the state of the current Order of the Phoenix?"

Tonks grimaced slightly, "I trust the members, for the most part, but Dumbledore is not the man I thought he was if he is aware of what Bill was doing. After all, he pushed Fleur and Bill together by forcing her to stop writing to Harry.."

Bellatrix nodded, "What would your boss at the DMLE do with a list of marked and unmarked Death Eaters, a list of their safehouses, and a list of locations where powerful dark objects might be found?"

Tonks thought, "Well, besides giving me a raise, I'd say she would be thrilled to be able to hit the bastards, why?"

"Would she be grateful enough to get a pardon signed for the person who gave her the information, considering that the person had been under a compulsion charm for the entire time they had been a Death Eater?" Bellatrix pressed. Tonks thought for a moment then smiled, "I believe Madam Bones would be able to sneak the pardon into a pile of papers so that Fudge would sign it without reading it first.."

Bellatrix smiled, "Feel like taking a message to your boss for me?"

SCENE BREAK

Amelia Bones scowled as she looked over the paperwork on her desk. There had been more attacks, all sudden hits, the kind that are nearly impossible to defend against. She was not in the best mood when her secretary appeared, "Madam Bones?"

"Yes Davis?"

Kristen Davis shrank a bit at the cold tone in her boss's voice, "Auror Tonks here for you Madam, she has something she believes is important enough that it is for your eyes only." The older witch scowled for a moment then nodded. "Send her in."

Tonks walked into the office, _Bones is ticked about something big..._ "What do you have for me Auror?" Amelia motioned to the chair opposite her, Tonks sank into it and then offered her a parchment.

"What is this?" Amelia began to look at it, it was a series of names, names she knew of, beside them were the words _marked_ or _unmarked_.

"A present from a source I cannot name at this time. This is a list of every Death Eater my source knows of. She is also willing to give you a list of known safehouses, as well as the possible locations of some of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's prize possessions." Tonks stated, watching as the monocle in her bosses left eye nearly pop out.

"This 'source' is a Death Eater herself isn't she?"

"She was under a compulsion charm that only recently broke. She is willing to undergo veritaserum and a pensieve if it will help." Tonks answered, now it was the critical moment, "Would all of that get her a pardon?"

"Can you bring her to this office in one hour?" Amelia looked at the paper before her, this information wasn't enough to put anyone into Azkaban, but it was a start, something she could work with, _Put a few Aurors watching the marked ones, maybe have a few Aurors checking the owls from the unmarked ones.._ "Bring her here. At the very least, if she'll go through that for me, I can promise her safe passage to my office and back to wherever she's at. You have my permission to directly apparate back from here and to return with your informant."

Tonks nodded and rose to leave, apparating back to Grimmauld Place. _All I have to do is convince Bellatrix to come with me, that should be roughly as easy as getting Fleur and Bill in the same room and Fleur not burning his arse.._

Harry and Bellatrix were sitting in the kitchen together. Bellatrix looked as terrified as she had the day Tonks and Narcissa had brought Harry back from the duel.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked her.

"Bones is definitely interested, she's offered you safe passage, as long as you're willing to take the serum and let her view your memories.." Tonks relayed the instructions she had been given by her boss.

"Alright, let's go." Bellatrix rose, but Tonks held out a hand, "We can't leave yet. She said to come back in an hour."

"Should I come with you?" Harry asked Bellatrix, "Would that help you feel more comfortable?"

Bellatrix smiled a little and took Harry's hand, squeezing it gently. "It would, but I doubt the invitation is for more than just me. Besides, if something goes wrong.." She looked lost for a moment.

Tonks looked to her, sometimes it was difficult to see Bellatrix as a former Death Eater, she supposed part of that is the fact that Bellatrix had been trapped inside her own mind for twenty years, "Madam Bones isn't going to slap you in irons as soon as you appear in her office Bellatrix. She's a good, honorable woman. She promised you safe passage in and out, she'll honor that."

Scene Break

Fleur finished the letter she had been writing, her parents were going to be furious, possibly demand that she return to France and never come back to Britain, but she owed it to Harry to stay and see this through.

 _Dear Maman and Papa,_

 _I do not know how to explain what I have learned regarding my time in England. Bill Weasley was feeding me love potions. Thankfully, the Auror Nymphadora Tonks (If you meet her, please do not call her that, just Tonks), had suspicions and gave me a purging potion. I had no recourse, because, as a Veela, I was considered a magical creature rather than a woman. However, Harry Potter took me in as a Ward of his House (he is the Lord of Houses Potter and Black). He dueled Bill in my honor and defeated him. Bill was a coward and attacked Harry afterwards when his back was turned. I and Harry's wives (He has three due to unforeseen circumstances). I am writing you on behalf of Narcissa Potter-Black, the primary wife. She is Harry's voice on the Wizengamot and would like to ask you to join your voice to hers. While not a member of the Wizengamot, you are a member of the ICW and your name has weight here in Britain._

 _Your Loving Daughter,_

 _Fleur_

This letter had been hard to write. It had forced her to think about what Bill had done to her, the lack of remorse he'd shown. Tears didn't come this time thankfully. She sighed and folded the note, putting it into an envelope. She walked to Harry's room and found Hedwig sitting on top of her cage. "'edwig, will you take a letter for me? It's a long journey girl.." The snowy owl looked at her for a moment, then held out her leg. Fleur tied the letter to the owl then opened the window. Hedwig flapped her wings and took off.

Scene Break

Narcissa watched as Tonks and Bellatrix left for the Ministry. Harry had kissed Bellatrix and drew her into an embrace. Narcissa felt tear drops prick at her eyes, _Good luck Sister..._ she thought, as the pair disappeared, leaving Harry in the kitchen. She cleared her throat and Harry turned.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Harry's voice broke her heart, _It's so easy to forget sometimes how young he is.._ She walked over, embracing Harry. "Nymphadora has faith in Madam Bones. I have faith in Nymphadora..." She said, hoping her voice sounded confident enough for both of them.

Harry was silent, his arms stayed around Narcissa. He looked up into her eyes, _She really is beautiful, they all are.._ He smiled softly and kissed her. "Thank you Narcissa..." he said softly.

"When Bella and Dora come back, how about the two of us go to Muggle London? We'd be spotted in a minute if we went to a place in Diagon Alley..so let's go to a place in Muggle London, we haven't gotten a chance to spend time together.." Harry offered. Narcissa's eyes widened and then she smiled, a flush appearing on her cheeks.

"I would like that Harry..."

He kissed her again then. As the bond between Harry and his wives deepened, he found himself more comfortable kissing them. It helped that is wives were all extremely beautiful women. Each one had their place in his heart; Tonks was the voice of courage, always willing to do what is right. Bella was the heart, she held such enthusiasm for the things she'd missed out on. Then there was Narcissa, the woman he was currently kissing, she was the mind of the family.

When the kiss broke they stood there, each one breathing slightly harder than before. They didn't notice Fleur on the stairs watching them with sad and envious eyes.

Scene Break

Tonks and Bellatrix appeared in Amelia's office. Bellatrix had worn a hooded robe due to nerves. Madam Bones gestured to the pair, "Please sit. I've been going through these names...I want to say I can't believe some of them, but as I was reading on, I think it's that I don't want to.."

Bellatrix sat down slowly, as if expecting chains to appear around her. Tonks took the seat beside her, "Madam Bones, I am here to beg you for my freedom." Bellatrix began, removing the hood. This time the monocle did fall out, but Amelia was swift to catch it.

"Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"Bellatrix Black, Madam Bones. I was married under false pretenses and the Lord of my House saved me." Bellatrix said softly.

"You will submit to veritaserum?"

"Yes."

"The pensieve as well?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin." Amelia said taking a small bottle and giving it to Tonks, "Four drops please, Auror Tonks."

The dose was administered, Bellatrix's eyes glazed over and the interrogation began, "Tell me everything about your time with the Dark Lord."

When it was over Tonks was trying her best to hold back tears. Amelia was thankful for her years in law enforcement. She needed the distance her job had taught her. "Very well. Ms. Black, I will begin working on your pardon. It will be hard to get it onto the Ministers desk, but I think if I put it in the middle of a large number of files for him to sign, he might overlook what he's signing."

Bellatrix smiled, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "Thank you...I..you don't know what this means..Harry will be so thrilled.."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he is the Lord Potter-Black now. He annulled my marriage, he broke the compulsion..He saved me from madness..." She smiled softly.

Amelia noted the small band on her finger, flicking her eyes over to Tonk's hand she noticed a similar band, she didn't say anything, _I get the feeling Harry Potter is more than just the Lord of your House..._

Scene Break

The pair returned to Grimmauld Place to find Harry and Narcissa preparing for their date. Bellatrix smiled watching as her sister fixed her hair at the mirror in the foyer.

"You want to look your best I take it?"

Narcissa jumped slightly, then turned. "How did it go?"

Bellatrix grinned wider, "If everything goes the way Madam Bones thinks it will, I'll be a free woman in a few days. So, where is our husband taking you?"

"Muggle London, I'm going to take him to a cafe I used to go to when I wanted to get away from Lucius." Narcissa surprised herself when she let loose a small giggle, "I haven't been this excited since I was a girl.."

Bellatrix went to say something, but was stopped as an unfamiliar man walked down the stairs. He was taller than Narcissa with warm brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a plain but good looking dress shirt and was fumbling with his tie, seeing Bellatrix he smiled and walked over, kissing her. When he spoke though, it was Harry's voice, "Hello Mrs. Potter-Black, what do you think of the glamour Narcissa cast on me?"

"You look very...nice, you look nice Harry, but I think I prefer my husband over a handsome stranger."

Harry grinned, "Narcissa did too, but this was my idea. If I went on a date in Muggle London with my normal features, they'd have her in jail for corrupting a minor.."

Harry took Narcissa's hand and the two prepared to leave, "We'll be back later tonight, unless it's too late, then we'll just find a hotel for the night."

With that, the pair apparated away, leaving a stunned Bellatrix and Tonks watching the spot they had been standing.

"Five galleons says they don't come back until tomorrow.." Tonks said to Bellatrix.


	29. Chapter 29:Date Night

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty nine. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Harry took Narcissa's hand and the two prepared to leave, "We'll be back later tonight, unless it's too late, then we'll just find a hotel for the night."

With that, the pair apparated away, leaving a stunned Bellatrix and Tonks watching the spot they had been standing.

"Five galleons says they don't come back until tomorrow.." Tonks said to Bellatrix.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Date Night

Narcissa apparated them to an alleyway in Muggle London. She let go of Harry's hand and began to pat herself down, making sure that everything was perfectly in order. Mission accomplished, she turned to Harry and began doing the same thing, ensuring that his shirt was tucked in properly. Harry waved her off, "We look fine, you're beautiful and I guess the guy you had me look like is fine.."

Narcissa smiled a bit and took her husbands hand, leading him out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. She was taking him to a cafe she knew well, whenever she needed a break from Lucius, she would come here. They knew her as Mrs. Nancy Jones, long suffering housewife of Leonard. As they made their way towards the cafe, Narcissa explained the backstory she had given herself. Nancy had dreamed of being a solicitor, however her husband, Leonard didn't approve of his wife going back to school. Harry squeezed her hand gently, "Did you want that? Maybe not getting a job in law, but did you want to do something besides look after Malfoy Manor?"

She nodded, "I did. I studied, briefly, to become a medi-witch. However, Lucius put an end to that when the betrothal was signed. At the time, I was young and foolishly thought I was in love, remember that Lucius could be very insistent when he wanted, so I did as my future husband wished." She sighed softly, thinking about the day she had been told to drop the training program...

" _No wife of mine is going to work at St. Mungos." Lucius had said, "You are going to be the Lady Malfoy, you are above such petty work. Donate a few galleons to them at Yule, that's more than they deserve."_

" _But, I like the program, and Healer Pomfrey said that I show real talent. She said that if I kept at it, when she retired, she would suggest me to Hogwarts as the new healer in residence." Narcissa pleaded._

 _Lucius wouldn't hear of it, "Absolutely not. You won't work for St. Mungos, and you absolutely won't work at Hogwarts. You must remember your station. A wife of House Malfoy is meant for greater things than mending a idiot's broken wrist."_

 _Narcissa continued to plead with Lucius for the rest of that night, but eventually he'd had enough and slapped her. Narcissa's eyes grew wide and she touched her cheek. "Lucius..." Lucius touched her cheek gently, "I am sorry Narcissa, you just deserve much more than the life of a medi-witch. As a compromise, I will get you some books for our library." He lied smoothly._

"He never bought those books. I should have known he wouldn't, but some damn fool part of me thought that if I was the perfect little pureblood wife, he would eventually care about me. Then Draco was born and he completely ignored me." Unwelcome tears pricked at her eyes.

Harry brought her to face him.. "Lucius was an idiot to not see the beautiful, intelligent woman that you are. I'm going to do my best to not be an idiot like him." He kissed her softly, that kiss deepened as she put her arms around him. Narcissa broke the kiss finally and rested her head on his chest. "I promise you, Narcissa Potter-Black, if you still want to become a medi-witch, I won't stand in your way." Harry said softly, stroking her back.

She smiled then, "No Harry, I have a new goal. I will help you bring our family to prominence. We have wealth, but together we will have the power to ensure that no one ever tries to control our lives again." She turned back and led Harry to the door of the cafe and then inside.

"Mrs. Jones, it's been a while!" Came a booming voice as a short dark haired man came over and hugged Narcissa. "Hello Guillaume, it's good to see you, Harold, this is Guillaume, the owner of the the Cafe." Harry held out his hand, but the man pulled him into an enthusiastic hug instead.

"Harold, and not Leonard?" Guillaume said, to which Narcissa smiled and took Harry's hand.

"Yes, Leonard Jones is no longer my problem. Harold and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks and I figured I would bring him to my favorite place tonight."

Guillaume's smile grew even larger, "In that case, please take your usual seat and Marie will be with you soon!" The man rushed back into the kitchen and Narcissa led Harry to a booth beside one of the windows overlooking the park opposite them.

"He seems nice, excitable but nice.." Harry said once they'd sat down.

"He is very sweet, Marie, that's his daughter is on her third year at University. She wants to become a solicitor herself, so when he found out about 'Nancy's' backstory, I swiftly became his favorite customer." Narcissa said taking his hand.

Harry was about to respond when a young woman walked up to them, "Hello Mrs. Jones, would you like your usual?" The young woman was pretty enough Harry supposed, she had long brown hair and expressive brown eyes. However, Harry's focus was on the woman across from him.

"Yes, please Marie. Harold will have the same." Narcissa ordered for both of them. Marie jotted down the order and then walked away, leaving the pair again.

"So what is the usual?" Harry asked, Narcissa pointed to the menu, "House made chicken salad sandwich with chips. Guillaume makes the best chicken salad I've ever had."

Marie reappeared with a pitcher of water with lemon slices floating in it. She poured a glass for each of them, "My father told me the good news. I'm so happy for you Mrs. Jones, though I suppose I won't be able to call you that for much longer." The waitress said smiling as she drew the pitcher back up.

"No, I suppose not. You'll just have to start calling us 'Nancy' and 'Harold'." Narcissa responded, squeezing Harry's hand gently. "We've been seeing a lot of each other, and I'm fairly certain that we'll be stopping in together from now on."

Marie turned to Harry now, "So, tell me Harold, how did you and Nancy meet?", _She reminds me of Hermione..._ Harry thought, _Someone she likes is on a date and now she has to interrogate them..._ "Uh, Nancy and I were friends at our secondary school. I moved away before graduation, so we weren't able to stay in touch. I moved back to London a few months ago, we ran into each other at a bookstore and it went from there."

Narcissa's smile grew slightly wider, _You could have been a great Slytherin Mr. Potter..._ "Harold and I were always very close. Unfortunately Leonard was...well Leonard, so he didn't like the idea of my reconnecting with an old friend. That argument led to another, and now here we are." Harry took Narcissa's and brought to his lips, kissing it. "Here is a pretty fantastic place Nancy."

Marie looked as if she might cry. She walked back to the kitchen, leaving the pair again. Harry smiled softly, "I think she liked our story."

"She did, Marie is a sweet girl.."

"You seem so different here, especially compared to the Narcissa Malfoy I saw at the Quidditch World Cup." Harry noted. Narcissa squeezed his hand, "That Narcissa, the 'ice queen', as the more gracious of our society referred to me, was a construct of necessity. It helped me to not think about the life I was living. This was my escape, here I didn't have to try and be the perfect wife. Here I could just be..well..Nancy."

Marie returned with their meal. The chicken salad was as in fact as delicious as Narcissa had suggested it would be. The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence.

Scene Break

Molly Weasley was furious, _How dare that Fleur get my Bill in trouble! That no good French tart isn't nearly good enough for my Bill. Now Arthur is furious at him, and at me.._ She grumbled to herself as she chopped potatoes for the nights dinner. Arthur had deposited Bill on the couch, enervated him and proceeded to tear strips out of their sons hide.

" _I didn't raise you like this! How could you give Fleur not just one love potion, but keep giving her love potions?" He had shouted, coming just shy of cuffing his son on the side of the head. Bill for his part had still flinched, "Look at her Dad, a bird like that would make me the most talked about bloke at Gringotts. Besides, it's not like I was dosing a woman, Fleur's a Veela...it's like putting medicine down a dogs throat."_

 _That had been the wrong thing to say. Arthur did hit Bill that time, "Then, Harry Potter. Do you know what you did when you attacked him? He could've had you Kissed. He's a Lord of two very wealthy Houses." "Of course he is, he's 'Harry-Bloody-Potter', he gets wealth thrown at him.." Bill muttered darkly._

 _Molly came around the corner just as Mr. Weasley started in again, "Now he hates you, he'll probably hate all of us thanks to you." "Arthur, what is all this?" Molly said, wiping her hands on her apron. "Molly, did you give Bill any love potions or the recipe to make one?" Arthur said, rounding to face her._

" _What are you talking about?" She hoped playing coy would work. Arthur pressed on though, "Did you. Molly Weasley. Give Bill a love potion to use on Fleur?"_

" _Is that what this is all about? I gave him one at the beginning, the poor dear was afraid she wouldn't like him." Molly began, "Surely it's not as bad as you are making it out to be.." "Not as bad, Bill has been dosing her ever since. Tonks picked up on it, gave her a purging potion, and Harry made her a Ward. He dueled Bill over what he'd done to Fleur. When Bill lost-" Molly stopped him, "Bill lost to Harry, but he's a boy.." Arthur began again, "He's a boy that managed to beat Bill in a formal duel. Then our git of a son tried to hex Harry from behind. Tonks, Fleur, Narcissa Malfoy, and that Josephine girl each cast stunners at him before he finished casting."_

" _NARCISSA MALFOY ATTACKED MY SON? I'LL KILL THAT-" Molly started shouting then raced to the floo. She shouted "Grimmauld Place!" but when she tried to enter she flew back onto the kitchen floor. "Arthur, we've got to get Professor Dumbledore, Grimmauld Place's floo isn't working..that Malfoy woman has done something to it, I know it."_

Arthur had made a floo call to Dumbledore who had asked him to come to Hogwarts. Now Molly was alone and stewing in her thoughts. Arthur blamed her for Bill giving that tramp love potions, he blamed Bill for Harry betraying the Weasley family by siding with her and then attacking her baby. _I can't believe that boy, after all we did for him..._

Upstairs sides were being drawn, Fred and George were horrified at the idea of their eldest brother using a love potion continuously. Ginny and Ron on the other hand were more upset, like their mother, that Harry had 'betrayed' them by forcing Bill to quit Gringotts.

"You two are.."

"..being complete gits."

"Would you like.."

"..if someone had dosed you Ginny?" Fred and George had asked.

Ginny frowned, "I'm an actual witch, not part creature. If someone did that to me I could have them sent to Azkaban."

"I'll bet he only helped her so that she would owe him a life debt.." Ron spat, "Now he's got that big house, all that money, and a beautiful Veela on his arm."

The battle raged on, finally the twins having decided that their younger siblings were never going to listen to reason decided to go back to their room and lock the door. There, they began to pen a note to Harry.

Scene Break

 _Dinner was lovely..._ Narcissa thought as she and Harry walked arm in arm through the park across from the cafe. "I never imagined doing this with my husband. Lucius was, as you may have guessed, not the type for a romantic stroll.."

Harry smiled and brought her hand up kissing it. "Walking with you like this is nice, once again, you've given me another reason to consider Lucius Malfoy an idiot." Narcissa laughed softly and continued walking with her husband. "What would you say if we spent the night in town? I must confess, I like the idea of having you to myself, even if it's only tonight.." She said looking to him.

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, let's find a good place to stay the night." He led her to an intersection and held out his hand. A taxi pulled up for them and he held the door open as Narcissa climbed in uncertainly. _This might be the first time Narcissa has been in a car before..this will be interesting.._ He thought as he climbed in beside her, "Take us to the nicest hotel you know." He said to the driver. Narcissa stifled a yelp as the car pulled away.

A few miles later, miles which Narcissa had dug her nails into Harry's leg from nerves as the driver sped down the streets, the pair were in front of a large hotel. "What do you think Mrs. Potter-Black? He asked. Narcissa looked at the bright lights of the hotel and nodded. "I think this will be acceptable Mr. Potter-Black, let's go in and see if they have a room available."

The hotel had a suite available, Harry had paid for it, thankful of the small card Gringotts gave him that he could use to pay for things in the Muggle world out of his vault. This was also Narcissa's first time in an elevator, but unlike the taxi, it didn't frighten her. Their suite was nearly as big as the Dursleys first floor. It featured a small kitchenette, a sitting area and through the partition, a king sized bed.

"Damn, I should have thought to bring us a change of clothes.." Narcissa said as Harry inspected the room. "You realize the others are going to tease us mercilessly when we come home in the same clothes we wore today?" Harry chuckled as he walked back into the sitting room with her. "They would have teased us regardless. So we'll have to give them something to tease us about tonight."

Narcissa drew Harry against herself, "I have a few ideas about that my Lord.." she said softly before kissing him. Once the kiss broke, she led him back to the bedroom, using her wand to put the room into darkness.

Scene Break

Albus Dumbledore had a look of studied neutrality on his face as Arthur told him everything that had happened. _Harry has locked everyone except for himself and the current occupants out of Grimmauld Place..He got into a dangerous and wholly unnecessary duel with Bill Weasley..I need to speak with him. I'm sure I can talk some sense into the boy, but to be safe I'll bring some of my lemon drops. If I can't get him to take one willingly, then I'll have to give him a mild confundus..._

Scene Break

Jean Luc Delacour had had an interesting life to this point. As a young man he had made his name on the dueling circuit. During an exhibition he had met a beautiful woman named Appoline and fell head over heels in love. She had done her best to remain disinterested, but finally the charming young man had worn her down, that was when she revealed her secret. She was half Veela. She had expected him to be repelled, or if he did want to be with her, to only have her as his mistress. But he had loved her, and only her ever since. He considered the highlights of his life, not his successes as a duelist, or his rise to the senior aide to the french Minister for Magic. No, the highlights of his life were the day he was married, and the days his daughters were born.

Jean Luc loved his daughters, and when he received the letter from a beautiful snowy owl written in Fleur's handwriting, he had been delighted. He hadn't heard from his eldest in a few months, not since she wrote to him telling her father that Bill Weasley, the man she'd met at Gringotts, had asked her to marry him. As he read the letter his happiness at receiving a letter from his daughter diminished and his rage grew. _That bastard was feeding my little girl love potions. Thankfully Harry Potter took her in as his Ward. Still, I am her father. I think Bill Weasley and I need to have a chat. I think I should show him what happens when someone drugs my little girl..._ He began to write a few letters of his own, he and the Delacour family would be taking a little vacation to London. He wanted to thank Harry, and to formally bring him into the Delacour family. _After all, Harry has saved both of my daughters lives, now he's saved Fleur from being married to a man who was using her, he must love her to fight for her like this._

 _He'll make a fine heir..._


	30. Chapter 30: Freedom

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

 _After all, Harry has saved both of my daughters lives, now he's saved Fleur from being married to a man who was using her, he must love her to fight for her like this._

 _He'll make a fine heir..._

Chapter Thirty: Freedom

 _This was a very nice way to wake up..._ Narcissa thought to herself as she looked at the young man sleeping beside her. Harry had been eager to learn what she liked, and thanks to the wonderful truth that is youthful stamina, he had gotten several chances to learn over the course of their night. She placed a hand over her stomach, it would be much too early to know for sure, but it could very well be that the first Potter-Black child had been conceived. She snuggled back into the covers more fully, she wouldn't rise until Harry woke up, she closed her eyes and found herself dreaming of a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

" _Lilith Anne Potter-Black! You get back here and take your piano lesson!" Narcissa shouted as her daughter raced through the hallway giggling. She, like her father, was difficult to keep sitting in one spot for long. "Nuh-uh Mummy, I want to go flying with Daddy!" Harry was out on the family Quidditch pitch, teaching his son how to fly. 'Lilly does love her brother Teddy...I do hope they get sorted together.' She thought fondly as she relented and let her daughter go out to play._

 _Narcissa stood at the edge of the pitch watching as Harry flew down to greet his wife and daughter. Nymphadora was sitting on the grass beside Bellatrix and Fleur. Sabine, Fleur's daughter, was watching her brother and father flying with wide, terrified eyes. 'She will most likely never join the Potter-Black Quidditch games..' Narcissa thought with a smile. Harry landed and walked over kissing Narcissa fondly, "Want to come flying with me Cissy?" Before she could say no, Harry guided her to sit behind him, holding onto his waist and the pair were off._

 _Below them, the family looked like dots, then Harry took them a little higher and they were in the clouds. "It's so beautiful up here.." She told him, Harry smiled and angled himself so he could kiss her, "I love you Mrs. Potter-Black.."_

Before Narcissa could answer she woke back up. Harry was out of bed and judging from the sounds, was taking a shower. She grinned and rose to join her husband before they had to leave.

Scene Break

Jean Luc Delacour had shown his wife the letter from their eldest daughter. As he expected she was ready to declare a blood feud on the entire Weasley family, but he calmed her. As the feathers on her arms began to retreat he explained his plan, "Darling, Harry has saved our daughters lives. This time he saved Fleur from being a concubine to another wizard. He actually dueled for her honor. The last thing he needs is for us to make things more uncomfortable for him..at least until he knows who in the Weasley family can be trusted. I'm going to go to the Ministry and request a long term international Portkey. We will visit our daughter, and then we will formally join with House Potter-Black. "

"Formally join with House Potter-Black..you mean?"

"Yes my love, I'm going to ask Harry to marry Fleur. When I read the letter all I could imagine was the time I fought Alain Duparre for your honor..He must have some feelings for her, from what Fleur said, the Weasley's were like his second family." Jean Luc looked at the letter and sighed, "In any case, I want to see my little flower. So, pack what you'll need. We'll leave tomorrow."

With that, Jean Luc went to his youngest child's room and knocked on the door. Hearing his daughters "Entrez..", he walked in. Gabrielle was laying on her bed reading over her transfiguration textbook for the next year. "Gabrielle, how would you like to visit your sister and Harry over the summer?"

Appoline Delacour was still furious. _How dare that Bill Weasley bastard do that to my daughter? I only wish I could've been there when Harry dueled him._ She had always loved watching her husband duel. It had been how they'd met after all.

 _It was hot on the dueling grounds. Appoline and her friends were watching under the shade of a large tree as the men danced about throwing hexes at each other. One in particular, a thin man a little older than her had made it his habit to throw a particularly impressive hex whenever he caught her eye. Alain DuParre was rich, he was handsome enough, but he only seemed impressed with her beauty. Not like the other man vying for her not like Jean Luc Delacour. Jean Luc was shorter than she was, but that wasn't difficult. Being part Veela, she tended to be at least as tall as most of the men she met. He was smart though, unlike the others on the circuit, Jean Luc always talked with her. Not about dueling, or her fathers fortune in magical cosmetology, but about her own interest in the theater._

 _The duel had begun in earnest. Alain and Jean Luc were rivals and not friendly ones. Besides both finding Appoline LaLaurie beautiful, they were both on opposing political sides. Alain belonged to the purist movement. The purist movement believed that pureblooded wizarding males should have all the political power in their world. Jean Luc, a halfblood and the son of a muggle teacher and a medi-witch disagreed. His belief was that since anyone could have magic, anyone should have a chance to make their name in the magical world. She watched as the two men fought as her friend Elizabeth leaned in, the brunette witch's lips twitched with mirth._

" _You know they are fighting over you today App...Alain said that you would be 'safe' under his 'protection', whereas Jean Luc thinks you're...how did he put it, 'tough enough to scorch the nethers of any bigot."_

 _Appoline smiled a bit larger, now she knew who to root for._

Her daydream was broken as her husband came back into their room. She rose and kissed her husband before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you my love..." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For believing in me...all those years ago. You are right, Harry must feel something for Fleur, maybe he thinks that she's tough enough to scorch some nethers..." Appoline and Jean Luc shared a laugh together.

Scene Break

Harry and Narcissa had arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find a welcome that was exactly what they had expected. Tonks and Bellatrix were both eager to tease them as the pair went to their respective rooms to change clothes. Harry was in the middle of pulling his shirt down when he felt the wards thump. _Someone is here, they tried to apparate in.._ knowing that it could only be one of a handful of people he came downstairs to find Professor Dumbledore forced into a kneeling position.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he walked down into the parlor. Bellatrix, cloaked in her glamour stood at the entry way with Tonks. Both looked furious and Harry didn't understand why until,

"You long-bearded goat-loving wrinkly bastard! You've got a compulsion potion on you! I made these damned wards specifically so that if someone tried mind raping a member of this House they wouldn't be able to move from that spot." Tonks shouted, her wand drawn and pointed at Dumbledore.

"Nymphadora, if you please. I have nothing on my person except my wand and some lemon drops that I carry for when I feel peckish." Dumbledore said smoothly, the wards crackled and he felt a shock run through his body.

"What was that?" Harry asked as Dumbledore flinched in response the shock.

"That was the old man lying to us. These wards are keyed so that if someone trapped by them tries to lie their way out of things, they get a little jolt to remind them to be more forthcoming with the truth." Tonks said, her wand never moving from its spot at Dumbledore's head.

"I can assure you this is just a misunder-Argh!" Dumbledore felt another shock, and Tonks nodded to Bellatrix, "He can't move, find the lemon drops and his wand. Take them both from him and put them on the table." _Tonks is in full on Auror mode right now_ Harry thought, watching as Bellatrix rifled through the professors robes. She placed a wand and a pouch of candies on the table. Tonks looked to Harry, "Get your wand out and hold it on him. If his eyes so much as twinkle you cast the strongest stunner you can."

Harry did as she asked, watching as Tonks began waving her wand over the pouch. Harry saw Dumbledores eyes widen as the bag turned green. Tonks turned and gave a sickeningly sweet smile before turning to the doorway and calling, "Fleur, Cissy, I think the two of you will want to see this."

Fleur and Narcissa both came in to the parlor, Narcissa seemed darkly amused at the sight of the man the wizarding world considered the unimpeachable leader of the light. Fleur however was less amused.

"You! 'ow dare you enter this 'ouse!" She spat, the feathers already starting to form on her arms.

"Fleur, maybe you would like to take a look at the housewarming present he brought for Harry. It's a bag of lemon drops, the same ones that I'd wager he has in that little crystal bowl on his desk. They've tested positive for a loyalty charm." Tonks said before walking over and kneeling beside Dumbledore, "You weren't planning on feeding anyone in this house a mind altering candy were you?"

Dumbledore was silent. He'd lost his chance, and he knew he wasn't going to get another one. Tonks rose, "I'll be back in a moment folks, I'm going to go see Madam Bones about a few matters. I'm sure she'll be willing to take time out of her busy schedule to come visit us, especially with such an important guest here. Keep your wands trained on him just to be safe, if anyone," Tonks said, looking at Bellatrix and Narcissa, "are familiar with killing curses, I'd recommend using it if he moves."

With that Tonks vanished with a soft **pop** leaving the group watching over the headmaster.

Scene Break

The Ministry was, as always, abuzz with noise as the different departments bustled about. Rumors were flying that Harry Potter, recently named Lord of Houses Potter and Black, had gotten married. Not just once but three times. No one was quite sure to whom though. Rita Skeeters sources hadn't found names, only the fact that three separate marriage documents were sent out just after the Potter-Black/Malfoy duel. The front page of the Prophet said it all though.:

 _ **The-Boy-Who-Loved?**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Harry Potter, the boy who destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a child is no longer on the market. Shortly after being named the Lord to House Black by his Godfather, (an action that caused Lord Black to take his place as Lord Potter as well), Harry Potter, it can be safely reported has been sent three documents of marriage by Gringotts. No one knows for sure to whom the formerly most eligible teen in Magical Britain is married to, but there are rumors of Narcissa Malfoys involvement. She petitioned Lord Potter-Black to annul her marriage and take her back into the family. Perhaps she also desired the place of Lady Potter-Black. For other suspected witches, please turn to pages 3,4,5, and 13.**_

Attached to the paper were pictures of every girl and single woman of note, including a picture of Skeeter herself, winking flirtatiously at the camera.

Amelia Bones, making a concerted effort to ignore the rumors, smiled as the paper work she'd sent to Fudge was processed. _Fat idiot didn't even read any of it, he just rubber stamped everything, tossed it back at me and continued to say how 'Harry Potter is insane..'_ She lost that smile as Tonks burst into her office, "Auror Tonks, it's a surprise to see you here, since my secretary didn't announce you."

"Sorry Madam Bones, but this was too important. I need to take you to Harry's home. Professor Dumbledore just tried to drug him." Tonks said panting slightly.

"Dumbledore tried what? Never mind, alright Auror Tonks, take me where we're going."

Tonks took her arm and the pair double apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Scene Break

Tonks and Bones appeared at Grimmauld Place to find Harry, Bellatrix, and Narcissa still holding their wands at Dumbledore. Fleur however was instead holding a fireball in her palm and was staring at the headmaster in abject fury.

"Has he tried anything?" Bones said to Harry without preamble.

"No Madam Bones, he's just stayed there."

"He probably knows he's up shite-creek." Tonks said with a grin, "The candies and his wand are on the table by the entryway to the dining room ma'am."

Amelia Bones nodded and walked over to the pouch, it was still glowing faintly green, but to be sure she cast her own spell. The green glow deepened as did the frown on Amelia's face, she put the pouch into the pocket of her robe and walked back over to the prone headmaster.

"Right, you're coming with us Professor. A few hours in a holding cell and some veritaserum will find out what brought you here with these charmed candies. Auror Tonks, with me." She stopped and looked at Bellatrix, still in her glamour, she offered a smirk to the woman, "Before I forget, it went through." then she and Tonks took Dumbledores arms and with another **pop** vanished.

Once they were alone again Bellatrix dropped the glamour, "It went through. I'm free!" She rushed into Harry's arms and kissed him.

 _I'm a free woman at last..._ Bellatrix felt the tears in her eyes and did not bother trying to wipe them away, she was free.


	31. Chapter 31: Rita Skeeter

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty one. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

 _I'm a free woman at last..._ Bellatrix felt the tears in her eyes and did not bother trying to wipe them away, she was free.

Chapter Thirty One: Rita Skeeter 

Rita Skeeter had a good life. She had a good living with the Daily Prophet, was able to take down those who got in her way, and thanks to her latest article, she would probably get a raise from the editor. _I deserve one, Cuffe has probably sold more papers today than he has since You-Know-Who got taken down._ She smirked as she left her office at the Prophet to go have lunch.

Her good feelings made it all the way to the lobby, that was when she noticed a veritable horde of angry women of various ages.

"Who did Harry Potter marry?" asked one woman holding back a crying daughter of, and here Rita was being polite, _unique_ beauty.

"Did you marry him?" An older dark haired witch, _Mafalda something from the IUM office I think..shes always had a bit of hero-worship thing for the boy.._ Rita thought with a bit of a smirk, _I remember her paying for me to autograph six copies of my pieces during the tournament...Probably thinks she has a chance..._

"Who took my Harrikins from me, we were **destined** to be together!" Rita didn't recognize the young ginger haired witch, flanked on either side by a dumpy woman who must be her mother, and _her._ Rita glared as she saw Hermione Granger standing with the two red haired women.

"Ladies, please...while I share your feelings regarding the wizarding worlds former most-eligible-bachelor, all I can do is give you the facts as I have them." Rita smiled in a manner she considered charming and then turned away before stopping and addressing the group, "However, I can give you a little hint regarding my next article, I have a source who will be giving me some very _interesting_ information from the Office of Line Continuation. This will be available in the Sunday Prophet, good day." _Always leave them wanting more, Rita...now they'll buy every copy printed..._ She smirked softly as she decided to apparate to her favorite cafe for lunch.

Scene Break

In the Ministry holding cell assigned to him Professor Dumbledore was silently fuming, _How dare they lock me in here...me! I am Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, the greatest wizard since Merlin himself! Calm down old boy, we can still win this thing, they don't have any proof I was going to use those candies on Harry..they can't hold me for long, and when they release me I can still get Harry alone at Hogwarts._

The cell opened and he schooled his features into a serene mask as Amelia Bones and Nymphadora Tonks walked into his cell. "Well, as I'm sure you are aware Dumbledore, we can't hold you without a formal inquiry. Luckily we have enough suspicion thanks to Auror Tonk's excellent wardcrafting to question you under veritaserum." Amelia said placing a very familiar looking bottle on the table.

"Madam Bones, please. I am simply acting in Harry's best interests. He has been in very suspect company since Sirius Black's will emancipated him. Voldemort is out there plotting Harry's death. You must help me take Harry's Lordship away, temporarily. Once we have stopped Voldemort, then Harry is welcome to take his place as Lord Potter-Black with my blessing." Dumbledore pleaded, if Amelia tried the truth potion on him he would have to rely on his occlumency skills to keep his plans hidden. That would work, but it was risky.

"Suspect company? Like whom?" Amelia tapped her fingernails on the table, she didn't trust Albus Dumbledore, she never had. He was entirely too wrapped up in his 'I am the most pure-hearted wizard in the world' nonsense in her opinion.

"Narcissa Malfoy for one. The now widow of a known Death Eater, not too mention he is dating an young woman the same age as Nymphadora here. It seems obvious to me that they are leading him down a dark path."

"Narcissa Potter-Black. Dumbledore. She is married to Harry Potter." Amelia leaned in and smiled, it was not a pleasant smile, in fact it rather reminded Tonks of a Goblins smile. "As the Primary wife and Lady Potter-Black, she has drawn up the necessary paperwork to ensure that you, and any of your little friends has to stay far away from Harry Potter-Black, his home, and anyone of his House. Now, six drops if you please Auror Tonks." Albus felt his face grow white, _she did marry Harry Potter...damn it all._

As Tonks went to give Dumbledore a double helping of veritaserum Amelia set out a parchment and a self-writing quill. "Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE. Testing. Auror Nymphadora Tonks acting as secondary interrogator. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster, pending review of Hogwarts, current Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, pending review, Current Supreme Mugwump of ICW, pending review is under questioning for the alleged attempted use of loyalty charms on Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. Interrogation will begin now."

Dumbledore tried to fight the serum, _Why did they use six drops?_ It was no use however. Six drops could make a Goblin give someone their personal account information. As Amelia questioned him, Albus was forced to answer,

"Why did you come to Lord Potter-Blacks home?"

"I came to get him to listen to me. If he would not listen willingly then I would use my special lemon candies, like I did with Delacour."

"What did you do with Fleur Delacour?"

"I gave Fleur Delacour a loyalty charm in the form of my lemon drops to get her to stay away from Harry. I need him isolated so that when the time comes he is prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good."

"Why does Harry need to make the 'ultimate sacrifice'?"

"As long as Voldemort lives, so will Harry. For Voldemort to be destroyed, Harry must be killed by Voldemort's hand. When that happens I will kill Voldemort..."

The questioning continued, Amelia stared at Dumbledore, never noticing the darkening crimson hair and eyes of the Auror beside her.

When it was over, Amelia had two Aurors stun Dumbledore and levitate him to an even more secure cell. "The man is a monster. He'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban or worse." she said, looking over to Tonks. "He'll never see Harry again, Mrs. Potter-Black."

Tonks paled, her hair going from dark red to mousy brown, "You know?"

"Of course I do. It's the three of you that's married him isn't it? You and the former Mrs. Malfoy and LeStrange.."

Tonks nodded, briefly explaining everything that had happened. Amelia pursed her lips in thought, "Congratulations Auror Potter-Black, you're being assigned to a permanent guard position. You will shadow your new husband whenever he goes anywhere, unless he's being guarded by one of the other wives of course..."

Tonks smiled, "Thank you Madam Bones."

Amelia returned the smile then looked down at her paperwork, "I need to take this to my office, get back to your security detail Auror Potter-Black, I'll send word when Dumbledore's trial will be held."

Tonks nodded and then apparated away, leaving Amelia Bones to gather her papers. _How does one boy get into these sorts of things?_ She thought, before apparating back to her office.

Scene Break

 _Lunch is always my favorite meal..._ Rita mused as she finished her meal and stood to leave, throwing a few sickles down in payment, _A nice sandwich and some gillywater, and a chance to hear people gossiping about my work..._

As she walked out she heard a voice, "Ms. Skeeter, a moment if you please?". Turning, she saw Narcissa Malfoy walking up to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, or is it Potter now?" Rita smiled, internally cursing that she didn't have her quill at the ready.

"Actually, that is why I am here. How would you like a series of exclusive interviews with the Lord Potter-Black with regards to his life to this point?" As the words sunk in Rita's smile grew much larger, _Forget the Prophet...I'm going to make this into an entire book deal.._

"When would you like to meet?"

Scene Break

This morning had not been a good one at the Burrow. Arthur had hardly spoke two words to Molly since Bill's duel. Bill was in his old bedroom recuperating, banned from working at Gringotts he was writing letters to other firms that engaged in Curse-Breaking, but it seemed that word had gotten around.

Then came the morning mail, the Prophet had an article on the front page regarding Harry Potter and his supposed marriages. _Narcissa Malfoy has her hooks in my Ginny's future husband, but Professor Dumbledore will know what to do!_ Molly went to the floo and stuck her head in, but Dumbledore wasn't there. _Strange, maybe he's in London figuring this all out..._

Ginny and Hermione were still reading in disgust, "Can you believe that Teresa Zabini is named as a possible Mrs. Potter-Black? That's Blaise's mother..." Hermione said wincing at the thought of Harry being married to the mother of a Slytherin.

"Oh sweet Maeve, listen to this, 'It has even been suggested by those in the Improper Use of Magic office that a certain member of staff there keeps a sharper eye on the young Lords trace than is generally considered appropriate." Ginny looked sick, "Harry is mine! We're this generations James and Lilly!"

"Girls, please. I can't reach the Headmaster, so I think we need to investigate this a bit further, come on, we're taking the Floo to Diagon Alley." Molly looked determined, _I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

Scene Break

Mafalda Hopkirk threw herself onto the couch in her flat when she arrived home that evening. _Harry Potter is married...I know I'm far too old for him, but I figured if he was single when he came of age I'd..._ "Arrrrrrrghhh!" She moaned into her cushion. _I'm too old for this, I'm thirty six years old! I'm a grown woman! But he's so famous and handsome and rich and handsome and..._ Mafalda rose from her position, pointed her wand at a bottle of firewhiskey and summoned it, _I'm an idiot, it's the weeks end, I'm going to get drunk and not think about Harry Potter.._

Scene Break

"I'm serious Harry, I've watched you duel. You're good, but you'd be so much better if your movements were more fluid..."

"Bella, I don't want to take up dancing, especially not ballroom dancing..."

"I 'ave seen 'arry dance, it is not 'is forte."

Tonks heard the argument from the parlor, she made her way from the kitchen, "Wotcher folks, what's this about Harry learning to dance?"

Harry glared at a very amused Bellatrix and Fleur, "They want me to learn ballroom dancing, apparently it'll help me when I'm dueling to have more control of myself."

Tonks looked to her fellow wife, and then to the Ward of their house and grinned, "You know, they aren't wrong...a lot of Aurors take dancing classes in Muggle London...you know so the folks back home don't catch them...Shack took five years of ballet and tap.."

"I'm not doing it. I hate it?"

"What is our dear husband so adamant about?" Narcissa arrived back from her meeting.

"We think 'arry should take dancing lessons." said Fleur, not a wife, but she was still invested in Harry learning to dance, _He was terrible at the Yule Ball, surely he can improve._

"It'll be good for him to control his movements in battle." added Bellatrix.

"Plus it'll be dead funny to watch." finished Tonks with a smile, her hair turning a mischievous shade of pink at the idea.

"I must say Harry, I like the idea myself. You are after all a Lord, and it will be expected that you dance with your wives, when we hold a formal reception before you go back to Hogwarts." Narcissa said, "I'll take you to Madam Malkin's tomorrow and help you select proper formal robes as befits your station." She walked over and stroked his cheek, "I do have some interesting news, the Prophet has learned that you are married, to three witches no less. They don't know whom, so I am assuming the Goblins are keeping the file buried for now. I found Rita Skeeter today, and have invited her here for a 'personal interview'."

"But why? I hate that woman I-"

"I understand that Harry," Narcissa said, silencing him with a finger on his lips, "However, if we control the news regarding you, then we can make sure that everyone knows your story. No one will listen to the Dumbledores, the Molly Weasleys, the Fudges of the worlds version. They'll hear yours, in your own words."

"Speaking of that long bearded tosser.." Said Tonks to Fleur and Harry, "Madam Bones got him to confess drugging you," she pointed at Fleur, "and attempting to do the same thing to you," now she pointed at Harry. "Cissy sent some papers ahead, ol' Dumbles can't come near you now. He'll be locked down tight until his trial, which will be sometime this fall. McGonagall has probably gotten word that she's the new Headmistress by now."

Harry smiled, he was about to say something when an owl scratched at the window. It was opened and Harry took the letter from its leg.

 _Lord Harrison James Potter-Black,_

 _My name is Jean Luc Delacour, attache to Monsieur DeGalle, Minister of Magic in France. I wish to thank you for risking your life for my daughter, Fleur. To that end, I and my wife and youngest daughter, who I might add, is very excited to see her hero again, will be coming to London in three days time. We wish to speak to you about allying with your Houses, as well as to inquire as to your intentions with our daughter._

 _Yours,_

 _Jean Luc Delacour_

Harry Potter had lived through a number of attempts on his life. He had survived them all so far, but fate it seemed was determined to make him earn each and every moment of life.


	32. Chapter 32: Reactions

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty two, which isn't a proper chapter but I couldn't resist writing some more of the reactions to Harry's marriage. Italics denotes thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Thirty Two : Reactions

Hogwarts:

Professors Sinestra, Vector, and McGonagall were sitting their respective offices preparing for the new term when the mornings owl post came in. Included in each professors usual mail were an unusually large number of letters, and a few howlers as well.

Aurora Sinestra looked up from her star charts and frowned. The last time she'd received a howler was six years ago when a parent was unhappy that their son had failed. She took the envelope and let it open and suddenly a harsh woman's voice filled the air;

" _ **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HARRY POTTER IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN SOME SNOTTY STAR-GAZING BINT! IF YOU HAVE ENSNARED THAT LAD YOU HAD BEST UN-ENSNARE HIM!**_

"Sweet Circe, what was that about?" Confused, the astronomy professor went back to her other letters. One was from her mother back in Kenya,

 _Aurora Dear,_

 _Why didn't you tell us that you and The-Boy-Who-Lived were in a relationship? It's true that you are a bit old to be with a young man like that, but your Father's cousin Hameed married a young lady fifteen years younger than him, so if the two of you work at it, I'm sure everything will be fine._

 _Please bring your new husband to meet the family soon._

 _Love, Mum_

Now, thoroughly confused Aurora found herself looking at the Daily Prophet. Sure enough, Harry Potter, recently named Lord Potter-Black, had in fact been married, and to three different witches. There she was on page three,

 _A possible love affair with Professor Aurora Sinestra of Hogwarts (age believed to be 33) could have blossomed during late night star-gazing._

Aurora groaned and immediately began throwing all the unopened letters she didn't recognize into the fireplace. _I wonder if Minerva still has that bottle of Ogden's Finest..._

Professor McGonagall did in fact have that bottle of premium Firewhiskey. She was, as a matter of fact, on her third glass since opening her first letter. Now she was gazing horrified at page fourteen of the Daily Prophet, the page labeled 'unlikely prospects'.

 _Some of the more spurious rumors revolve around Harry's head of house. Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall (Age unknown). Professor McGonagall is known to be a feisty woman, perhaps a late night detention blossomed into something more..._

"Where did they find this awful picture of me?" The picture, taken at least twenty years ago at a Yule party, showed a rosy cheeked and disheveled McGonagall raising a glass of wine, her arm around Professor Slughorn. "Co' thug an tarbh seo suas?" She muttered before draining her third glass and starting on a fourth.

Septima Vector was never the kind to engage in practices she considered unseemly. She, for example, did not care to drink, she drank gillywater instead of butterbeer, and often plain water instead of gillywater. She was a careful witch, a lifetime of studying Arithmancy had taught her what a careless mistake can do. So finding her name on the fourth page of the Daily Prophet, alongside a picture of her that she believed was taken during a holiday to Spain that she definitely hadn't authorized the paper to use, she was stunned.

 _Professor Septima Vector (age 38), is a less likely prospect than some. It is known that while Hermione Granger, (see page 2.) does in fact take Arithmancy classes, Harry does not. It is believed by sources that the always ambitious Granger (possibly Potter), would not allow her beau to spend time alone with a teacher he doesn't have classes with._

Septima grumbled and rose from her seat, she was going to speak with Aurora. The younger witch was a good friend, perhaps she'd know what madness the stars had inflicted upon her. Walking out of her classroom, she met Professor Sinestra walking towards Gryffindor tower, and the office of Minerva McGonagall.

"Aurora, have you read the paper?"

"Read it, I had to send an owl to my mother that I hadn't married him myself...come on, I'm heading to Minerva's office, she's closer to Harry than we are."

The two found their way to the door of McGonagall's office. Sinestra went to knock but was startled by the sound of breaking glass and loud cursing in Gaelic. Throwing open the door, the two witches saw their older colleague on the floor tearing the Prophet into several small pieces and flinging them into the fire.

In her own office Professor Sybill Trelawney paid no attention to the mail, or the howlers. Instead was looking at the picture of herself, hiding behind a bush with a cheeky smile, with a large glass of sherry in her hand.

 _Professor Sybill Trelawney (aged 45) is another rumored spouse of The-Boy-Who-Lived, this professor, seen here during a holiday in Majorca, is not a believable possibility though. Her long rumored love affair with cooking sherry would leave most people rightfully assuming that Harry could do better._

With that Professor Trelawney drained her glass, filled and drained another, and then collapsed weeping.

Greengrass Manor

Daphne Greengrass was having a good summer holiday. She had been anyway, until her father had burst into her room and inquired as to whether or not she had been having an affair with Harry Potter. It seems, as he thrust the Prophet into her hands, she was on page two along with Granger and the girl Weasley as 'likely prospects', along with Gwenog Jones and oddly, Narcissa Malfoy. Now she was writing a letter to her closest friend, Pansy Parkinson.

 _Hey Pans,_

 _Have you seen the Prophet yet? Apparently you and I are alleged married to Potter. He got rich, like really rich over the hols and now he's gotten emancipated and married to three witches. My dad came raging in wanting to know if I'd 'gotten friendly' with him. Let me know what you think alright?_

 _Daph_

Parkinson Manor

Pansy Parkinson was in fact aware of her supposed marriage to Harry Potter-Black. _Potter is a Lord now. More to the point, he took House Malfoy in a duel to the death. He's richer than anyone else I know...maybe I should talk to daddy. Draco doesn't have much going on at the moment, so he's not really going to be worth a betrothal contract now..._

Spinners End

Draco Malfoy fumed as he read the prophet. _How could mother betray us like that? She left my father, let Potter murder him, and she's now Potters wife!_

Severus Snape looked up from his potion work in disgust as his Godson threw yet another tantrum. The only thing that had calmed him last time was the fact that Severus had a copy of his trust vault key. They'd moved everything into a vault owned specifically by Draco and the boy had already burned through a third of it. _If he starts kicking my bookshelf again, Godson or no, I will kick him out of this place. I suppose I can't blame him too much, I'd be furious if Harry Potter was technically my stepfather._ For some reason that made Severus laugh quietly as he continued to work on the pain relief potion for Voldemort. For some reason over the past few days, the Dark Lord had been suffering terrible headaches.

Lovegood Home, Ottery St. Catchpole

Luna frowned a bit looking at the competing newspaper before her. "Well this is just silly, if I'd married Harry, I'm sure we would've put our wedding announcement in The Quibbler." She thought for a moment, "I'm certain we aren't married, but I'll ask him when we get to Hogwarts, a Nargle could've gotten at me and made me forget."

Jones Flat-Muggle London

Hestia tossed down the paper in disgust. Surely her best friend Tonks would've told her if she'd gotten married. They would've thrown a killer Bridesmaid's party. She decided to owl her friend, grabbing up some parchment and a muggle pen.

 _Tonks,_

 _Did you marry Harry Potter? The Prophet says he's gotten married to three witches and your name is on the short list page. Says 'Nymphadora Tonks (age 23), Auror, known klutz, and possible beloved of Harry Potter. This would be especially crafty on her part as it is said that her mother, one Andromeda Tonks and formerly Andromeda Black, had been removed from that very family. Perhaps the Auror has aspirations of wealth and fame alongside her husband and possible family member?'_

 _Ridiculous right?_

 _Anyway, let me know what's going on, we haven't hung out in a week._

 _Hestia_

Rolling the parchment and tying it to the leg of her owl she opened the window. The bird took off and Hestia went back to her table to go over more of the names, she was slightly hurt that she hadn't made it onto the list, _What am I chopped liver?_

Grimmauld Place

Harry and Bellatrix were laughing at all of the ridiculous names they saw on the lists. "Apparently I could be married to Madam Malkin?" He winced and shuddered.

"Don't forget Delores Umbridge, apparently you could have wormed your way into her heart." Bellatrix cackled, watching with delight the disgusted face her husband made.

"You are a heartless woman for making me picture that. Ooh here's a good one, apparently I was secretly pining for Valmai Morgan of the Hollyhead Harpies." Harry grinned and pointed at a thin brunette witch diving after a quaffle.

"She's pretty cute, maybe we should go see a match and introduce you to your apparent lady love."

"Nah, I'm more of a Kenmare Kestrels fan myself. Maybe when we go on our date we can see them play."

Bellatrix looked at him, "What are you on about Potter?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I found a concert playing in muggle Ireland, some group called 'Riverdance', I know how much you love that kind of music, so I bought some tickets and rented us a hotel for that week." He said with a grin, "It's amazing what the Goblins can arrange for one of their biggest clients if you write to them and ask politely."

Bellatrix tackled him, knocking him onto the rug and kissing her husband soundly, "Come along Lord Potter-Black, we're going upstairs and I'm going to shag you rotten."

Gaunt Manor

Voldemort screamed in agony. Harry Potter was responsible for this, he knew that much. Potter was happy. His happiness always equaled pain for Voldemort. Worse, somehow the Ministry had begun to figure out his sources. Marked and Unmarked Death Eaters were being arrested and questioned under veritaserum. Safe houses were being uncovered and destroyed. Luckily only two people knew of this place, himself and Wormtail. Wormtail had been given a new task, he was to hide in his rat form in Diagon Alley, when he found Harry Potter, no matter who was with him, he was to stun and capture the boy and bring him here.

He had received a very infuriating bit of news from of his few remaining free associates, apparently teams of Gringotts Curse-Breakers were going to certain locations that were dear to him and destroying certain items. Somehow, someone had found out about his Horcruxes and were destroying them one by one. All that he had left was his ring and Nagini. He knew that he was in a sensitive position at the moment,but he also knew that the blood-wards would keep anyone from finding this place.

One positive thing had happened though, Greyback had brought him a copy of the Prophet. Apparently Harry Potter had gotten married, and the Prophet offered him a list of possible Mrs. Potters. Most were easily discounted nonsense, so he wouldn't waste the effort, but one name stood out for him. _Narcissa...you've been a naughty girl, I don't know how you got hold of the information you gave Harry, but I will find you, and I will kill you._


	33. Chapter 33: The Alley

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter Thirty Three: The Alley

Narcissa finished her list for Madam Malkin's. She and Harry would be there for a while and so she had suggested that he eat a light lunch, with a promise that they would get something afterwards. "You don't want anything that will be too heavy, otherwise the clothes might not fit properly." She explained as Harry grumbled his way through a ham sandwich.

"We need to get you some proper dress robes for when you present yourself at Dumbledores trial. Though I do wonder if they'll require you to wear your Wizengamot robes over it...if so we'll make sure that your dress robes are comfortable enough. Then we'll need to get you some new clothes for school, you'll need new uniforms, that sort of thing." She looked down at her list, "Then of course, we need your muggle clothes. Nymphadora has kindly offered to take you into Muggle London to purchase those."

"Dora is coming with us?"

"Of course, according to Madam Bones she is to be your bodyguard whenever you go out. She's making her own list of clothing stores she wants to take you to."

Tonks was in fact making a list, but not just of clothing stores. She was ready for her own date night with her husband. _The weird sisters are playing at 'The Scrying Bowl' tonight, we're not on the list now, but I'm sure that Lord Potter-Black and his young and beautiful wife slash bodyguard merit a pair of free tickets..._ Just then she heard a tapping at her window, _That's Hes' owl. I wonder what she wants.._ Tonks opened the window and allowed the bird to come in, "Wotcher Brygg, you got a note for me?"

Pennebrygge, aka Brygg barked softly and held out his leg. Tonks retrieved the note and read it. _Damn, Hes is going to pass a brick when I tell her that I am in fact married to Harry. Ah well, nothing to do but fess up and deal with the mess afterwards._ She sighed and took a different piece of parchment than her list and began to write,

Hes,

So yeah, turns out that I'm Mrs. Potter-Black. Harry and I got married in a secret ceremony. Just us and the other two wives. Yeah, two... I'm the youngest one though, so I'm still the prettiest haha. Harry and I are going to The Scrying Bowl tonight for a concert. If you're around, stop in and say Hi.

Tonks (Or PeeBee, you know for Potter-Black, I haven't decided yet)

Tonks tied the letter to Brygg and watched the bird fly off. _This will change my timeline a bit for the day, but not too badly. We'll meet with Hes and get a few drinks then go to the concert. Harry and I will probably stay out tonight ourselves._ She grinned at the thought, considering how vocal Bella got, not too mention how happily disheveled Cissy looked Harry, if he didn't know what he was doing, did a good job of compensating. _It's been a while since I've had some alone time with a handsome bloke._

Scene Break

Harry was certain that this day wouldn't end. They had already been at Madam Malkin's for what felt like three hours. Every robe had been wrong somehow, Narcissa was like a general inspecting her troops each time. She'd run her hands over one robe, decide the material was too rough, then when another came out she didn't like its color.

"Narcissa, why has everything been wrong? This is the best robe shop in town..." Harry asked her, Narcissa looked up from where she was inspecting the stitches on a black and gold trimmed robe and frowned, "You are the Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House, absorbed into Houses Potter and Black are some of the wizarding worlds most famous and infamous Houses. I will be damned if I let you show up at the Wizengamot in last years rags. They are going to be judging you, going over everything you say and do with a fine toothed comb. I won't let them decide that you're just a child who knows nothing. I will stay here in this shop with you, going over every single robe in their stock until I find the right one."

Harry put his hand on hers, "Cissy, I trust you as my voice. If they think I'm some know-nothing child, so be it. They'll have to get past one of the smartest witches I know if they think they can take advantage of me. If they don't have something perfect, how about we ask them to make something custom?"

Narcissa smiled at the idea, well that and the feel of Harry's hand on her own. From her spot in the corner Tonks stifled a laugh at her aunt, _Auntie Cissy's got it bad for our man...what did he do you last night? In any case I can't wait to find out for myself..._ She walked over to the pair, her hands tracing over the fabric, "I don't know, this feels pretty silky..I know I like the feel of silky things against my skin.." She said it softly, words meant just for Harry.

Harry looked to his youngest wife and grinned softly, "You do eh? Tell me, are there magical lingerie shops?" Tonks let her hair grow slightly pink, "They do, but I think I'll wait until your birthday to take you there.." She ran her finger down his robes again, "Tonight however, once Cissy is finished with you, you are mine. We're going to see the Weird Sisters tonight!"

Scene Break

Delores Umbridge walked briskly into the DMLE offices. Ignoring the secretary, she walked into Amelia Bones' office.

"Madam Bones, I need to speak with you at once. Someone has placed a full pardon in the Ministers paperwork and got him to sign it. Bellatrix LeStrange is out there somewhere! We need as large a squad of Aurors as you can find. You must capture that Death Eater quickly and quietly so that word doesn't get out!" She enjoyed the feeling of bossing around others, it was best, she felt, that people knew their place. She didn't like the look on the face of Amelia Bones.

"Madam Umbridge, no. Now get out of my office."

"No? There is a convicted murderer on the loose and you say you won't go after her?" Delores drew herself to her full height, which wouldn't even come to the chest of Amelia Bones if she stood, which she did. Towering over the much shorter woman, she continued to smile unpleasantly to Umbridge. "Again Madam Umbridge, no. LeStrange provided proof that she had been forced under a compulsion charm. She also, as a sign of remorse gave me a list...a very long list of names."

"Names?"

"Yes, people, some of whom work in this very Ministry that are openly or secretly associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. All my Aurors are busy investigating those names. Perhaps instead of coming in here and bothering me while I'm working, you should see to your own staff and affairs. Now, get out of my office."

Umbridge smiled sweetly, the kind of smile she saved for people she especially hated, "Very well Madam Bones. But I promise you, if something happens and it is connected to LeStrange, then I will be back with the Minister, and we will remove you from this position and put someone in it that will obey the law." With that she turned and left the office, making her way to the lift.

 _Rotten cow, how dare she refuse to do her damned job...no matter. I still have my connections at Azkaban, I will send another group of Dementors after LeStrange..._

Scene Break

Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail had been watching the street in his rat for a few hours now. _Harry Potter went into Madam Malkin's with Narcissa and some third woman. He's not vulnerable here, Narcissa isn't any great shakes with her wand, but that purple-haired woman...I think I've heard the others talk about her, she's an Auror. The Dark Lord isn't expecting me back for some time, I think I'll just hide in the sewers for a while, either Harry Potter will kill Voldemort, or Voldemort will kill Harry Potter, in either case I will just stay a quiet little rat away from all of them..._ with that the rat slunk away into the sewers.

Scene Break

Narcissa had made some selections from the ready-made robes, "Emergency robes" she had termed them. Harry had stood there, allowing Madam Malkin's assistant to fit him. Narcissa and Madam Malkin were discussing a set of made to measure robes. Not just for Harry, Narcissa wanted a set for herself as well, "We will need robes that state 'We are Lord and Lady Potter-Black, do not try and treat my husband like a child, and do not consider me an empty headed trophy.'". Narcissa said to the woman as she swiftly began to take notes.

Narcissa had finally settled on two sets of black robes for each of them. Harry's would feature a deep forest green along the neck. Hers would be similar but with a pale golden trim. As she listened to Madam Malkin discussing the features, she found herself imagining dancing with her husband at a Yule Ball..

" _You look so beautiful, Lady Potter-Black.." Harry says softly as he spins her around the floor gracefully. "I didn't think I would enjoy my dancing lessons, but when I imagined you being disappointed in my skills, I set out to master dancing. What do you think?" Narcissa smiles and kisses her husband, "I believe, my Lord Potter-Black, that should serve as an answer."_

 _They are the envy of the dance floor and soon enough they are the only ones dancing. The crowd watches them, the women are openly jealous of her. She can feel Molly Weasley glaring at her, her and her husband in out dated formal robes that could not hold a candle to her and Harry's beautiful, handcrafted robes. "Let's stay out tonight, Lilith Anne is spending the night with Dora and Teddy..Bella and James are at the villa..Fleur and Sabine are in Paris visiting her parents. There's no reason we have to rush back.." His voice is soft, his eyes teasing her, somehow this marriage had become something so precious Narcissa pitied any witch who never got someone to look at them the way her husband looks at her._

"Lady Potter-Black?"

"I'm sorry Madam Malkin, I was thinking about something else.."

"That's alright my dear, but I wanted to know your opinion on these buttons for your dress robes.." Madam Malkin opened a small case of buttons and showed them to Narcissa, the third set were white gold with an intricate runic pattern.

"Those. They are perfect."

Harry appeared, dressed in the outfit he had came with her in. Tonks came up beside him, "Right, you've had him long enough today. Harry and I are going into Muggle London, and I doubt we'll be back tonight.." She grinned to Harry before looking over the robes Narcissa had picked out. "Not bad at all Cissy, you're definitely going to make a lot of people at the Wizengamot feel under-dressed. "

Narcissa merely smirked and turned to pay Madam Malkin, once the transaction was completed she kissed Harry, "Have fun tonight, we'll see you for breakfast." She apparated back to Grimmauld Place, leaving Tonks and Harry standing there.

"Alright Hubby, it's time I take you to get some muggle clothes. If you're good I'll slip into the changing room and give you a surprise.." She said softly as she drew up close against him and double apparated them away.


	34. Chapter 34: The Scrying Bowl

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

"Alright Hubby, it's time I take you to get some muggle clothes. If you're good I'll slip into the changing room and give you a surprise.." She said softly as she drew up close against him and double apparated them away.

Chapter Thirty Four: The Scrying Bowl

They appeared in a flat. Tonks smiled and let go of Harry, "So what do you think? Mum and Dad got this for me when I graduated Auror academy, there's no floo, but my window is warded so muggles don't notice the owls."

 _This is exactly the kind of place I would have imagined for Tonks.._ Harry thought, it was small and very messy. "Too bad I can't call Dobby to-"

 **Crack!**

"Master Harry Potter sir has called on faithful Dobby? What does the great Master Harry Potter sir need?" The House Elf appeared before them, Harry jumped slightly, House Elf apparation was still something he needed to get used to. Tonks smirked and pushed Harry's shoulder gently, "You have another House Elf besides Kreacher? You've been holding out on us.."

"Dobby isn't my House Elf, he's my friend. He saved me in second year when Lucius Malfoy tried to curse me.."

"The great Master Harry Potter sir considers worthless Dobby a friend? This is such an honor!" Dobby then hugged Harry before dancing madly around the room.

"Dobby? Dobby? Dobby!" Harry called, finally getting the little House Elves attention, "Dora here is my wife, well one of my wives, will you please straighten up the flat for us, we'll be back a little later. I'll pay you five knuts a week for it."

"One knut a month and no days off! It is a privilege to clean for the great Master Harry Potter sir and Master Harry Potters Miss Tonks!" Dobby countered.

"Five knuts a month and one day off each month."

"Fine, but only if the great Master Harry Potter sir lets Dobby bring Winky. Winky is terribly sad without a proper wizarding family to care for."

"Fine," Harry said, "Winky can come and help you."

Dobby hugged Harry's leg again and then vanished. Tonks smirked and walked towards the door to her bedroom. She shrugged off her robes and began to change into muggle clothes. "So, that brings the count up to three House Elves. Mr. Potter, you're going to spoil us girls.." She called from her bedroom, before reappearing in hip hugging jeans and a t-shirt that just barely covered her stomach. "What do you think? Does this say 'I'm the young and sexy wife of a handsome young Lord?'" She teased him, loving how flushed Harry's face got, she thought for a moment and then let her hair go from pink to a warm brunette, curling slightly. When she opened her eyes they were the same warm brown to match. "This is the face I use here, the folk in the building know me as a university student." She explained, "Now, come on let's go find you some proper clothes for tonight!" with that, she grabbed his arm and led him out her door and into the hall towards the lift.

Tonks, deciding that she wanted to tease Harry, began to play with his hair as the lift made its way down from the fifteenth floor to the lobby. Not content to only play in his hair, she also kissed him hungrily, not stopping until the bell dinged and the lift doors opened. "Mighty tasty there Mr. Potter...I think I'll keep you.." She teased him, before taking his hand and pulling him out the door of the building onto the busy street.

Tonks' flat, as Harry was learning, was in the middle of a busy shopping district. She tugged his hand, guiding him towards a shop with a sign that said 'Black Cat Consignment'. "This is where I get everything I wear..." Tonks told him as they waited to cross the street.

"Everything comes from a second hand shop? What about..you know..your.."

"What my bra and knickers? Never wear them."

 _She's determined to drive me crazy today..._ Harry thought as they crossed the road and entered the shop. This was an affair much like Madam Malkin's. Tonks went up the aisles, picking out shirts and jeans, then throwing them at Harry. "Go ahead to the dressing room, I'll bring back a few more things.." She told him.

Harry had just stripped to his boxers when he heard the door click open. Tonks slipped in and re-locked the door, "I love alohomora..I'm also a fan of notice-me-not, and silencio..now it's nice and quiet outside of our room here, no one is going to notice us, and I can do this.." She kissed him hard then, pushing him to sit on the bench beside the pile of clothes she had given him. "Remember what I said about never wearing knickers?" She whispered against his ear, "I meant it..I figure you owe me at least two rounds and I'm getting the first one early.."

The changing room rocked slightly, but no one paid it any mind.

Later, Harry and Tonks left the shop with a bag of clothes. Harry was wearing on of his new shirts, a faded t-shirt with the logo for The Rolling Stones on it. Tonks held his hand as they walked, Harry had, as she had thought, not been the most skilled lover, but he definitely wanted to learn, _Just wait until I get you trained Mr. Potter...you are going to make your wives very happy indeed..._ They continued back to the building containing Tonks' flat. The pair, just as on their way out, spent the ride in the elevator kissing one another, until the bell rang on the sixth floor and a very old woman got on with them. She looked to Tonks, and then to Harry with a stern glare. "A bit of decorum is appreciated Ms. Abernathy."

"Sorry Mrs. McNeil."

The old woman got out on the eighth floor and Tonks rolled her eyes, "McNeil is a miserable old harpy. She was the first one to 'welcome' me, brought a dried up cake that smelled like she'd had it left over from D-Day."

"So she's always like that? Why did she call you Ms. Abernathy?"

"Oh, the flat is in my grandmothers maiden name. Martina Abernathy, dad said this way if someone wanted to find where Auror Tonks lived, it would be a lot harder since, technically, she doesn't live anywhere." Tonks explained, pulling him out as the lift opened on their floor.

When they got to the flat, Tonks and Harry were both amazed. It was spotless, Dobby and Winky had, in less than an hour accomplished a task that Harry had imagined would have taken him all night. Dobby noticed the pair standing there, "The great Master Harry Potter sir and his Miss Tonks have returned!"

Winky stopped and curtsied to them both, "Master Potter sir has agreed to let Winky serve him?"

"Yes Winky, do you want the same arrangement as Dobby?"

"Not at all sir, Winky is a good House Elf, she only wants to serve."

"Alright Winky, welcome to family. When you aren't needed here, you can go to Grimmauld Place and help clean up there, is that okay?" Harry asked her, Winky nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you Master Potter sir." She said and then vanished before Harry could ask her not to call him Master.

Tonks set the bag down on the coffee table, Dobby grabbed the bag and vanished with it. She shook her head and then grabbed his hand, "Excitable isn't he? Come on then, we're going to The Scrying Bowl, we'll get a few drinks before the show." With that the pair vanished, reappearing in Diagon Alley.

Hestia Jones had been waiting on them, when she spotted her best friend and her new husband she rushed over, hugging Tonks before smacking her shoulder, "You couldn't tell me you got married to the newest Lord in town?"

"Sorry Hes, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.." Tonks began, Hestia looked down at her stomach meaningfully. Tonks snorted, "Not that kind of spur-of-the-moment, I'll explain everything once we get a table."

As they went to the door, the bouncer stopped them, "Do you have tickets for tonight's concert?" The bouncer was a large, thick necked sort that reminded Harry immediately of Crabbe or Goyle. Tonks smirked and pointed, "Do you know who that is? That's Harry Potter, I think you can let him pass."

"And you are?"

"We're his..entourage. Where he goes, we go."

Harry allowed Tonks to guide him and Hestia into the club. Once inside she had him sit at a table with Hestia while she went to the bar. Now she was alone Hestia had to probe for information.

"So apparently out of every single girl and woman in Magical Britain, I'm the one that no one thought you'd get married to..."

"I didn't even get interviewed for that article." Harry began, Hestia cut him off with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'm not that mad about it, you're cute and all, but I like my men to only be married to me. I'm not sure how Tonksie is going to do this.."

At that moment Tonks arrived back with three drinks. She pushed one in front of Harry, "Here drink this, it's a flaming hippogriff." Harry sniffed it, "Tonks, I can't drink this..I'm only-"

"You're an adult according to magical law right? You can have one measly cocktail." She cut him off, Hestia chuckled, "Tonksie, you're corrupting the wizarding world's golden boy."

"Not half as bad as I plan to Hes. Now I promised you the whole story.."

By the end of it Hestia had needed another drink, and then a third one as well. Harry had finished his and against his will, had drank a second one at Tonks' behest. "So that's where we're at. Dumbledore is a dickbag, Bill Weasley is a rapist, Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy are my co-wives and we have a Veela living in one of the spare rooms."

"How in the name of Maeve's left nipple do you get into these things Harry?" Hestia asked him, to which he shrugged.

"If I knew that I'd find a way to stop it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being married to Dora, Bella, and Narcissa, but I kind of wanted one year where I wasn't in mortal peril for over half of it." The alcohol in Harry's system had made him a bit more vocal than normal. He took Tonks' hand and kissed it, "This is the best part of all this dragon dung though, Tonks is amazing..." He kissed her and then rested his head against hers.

"You are drunk Mr. Potter."

"That's your fault Mrs. Potter."

Tonks grinned, she was about to say something when they heard a voice from the stage.

"HELLO SCRYING BOWL, THIS IS THE WEIRD SISTERS! ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd roared as the band went into their first song.

Getting Harry drunk had been part of Tonks' plan. She got her husband up onto his feet and onto the dance floor. The first few songs were fast paced, and Tonks enjoyed the feeling of Harry holding her so close. Then she noticed they were alone on the dance floor, the crowd had parted, leaving them in the center alone.

The song the band began to play was a little slower, not much, after all the Weird Sisters wasn't the group one hired when they wanted a waltz, but it was slow enough that Tonks and Harry got lost in each others movements.

Hestia watched them with no small amount of envy, _You got lucky Tonksie..That boy has it bad for you, and you've got it just as bad for him..._ She drained her glass and then rose to find her own dance partner.

The next mornings Daily Prophet would feature a picture of the trio at their table with the headline, _**Could these be two of Harry Potters wives?**_ The picture certainly hinted at it, Harry kissing Tonks while Hestia appeared to look on in deep longing. The article mentioned that not only had Harry Potter danced with both women, he had also ended up on stage with Tonks. From various homes across magical Britain howlers by the dozens began to fly.

Harry and Tonks did not know this, after the concert they had retreated to Tonks' flat, and would awaken naked in each others arms on her kitchen table. "We didn't even make it all the way to the bed Mr. Potter.." She said with a grin, "Let's rectify that and try for a hat-trick."

"What?"

"You know, three in a row..." Tonks giggled and then kissed her husband deeply.

Scene Break

At the Burrow Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger read in horror, "She's one of Harry's wives...and Hestia Jones is one as well?" Hermione read on in horror, feeling that pit in her stomach grow deeper and deeper. _Harry was supposed to be mine, wasn't he? I mean we're always together, he's saved my life at least once a year...I knew I should have been more forceful._

 _That traitorous bint...I'll rip every hair out of her head for taking my Harry from me!_ Ginny Weasley fumed, before turning to Molly. Molly Weasley had a murderous look that matched her daughters, "Get your owl. I am sending them a message and demanding that they come here right now and explain this. He's too young to be married to that...that...homewrecker!"

From upstairs Fred and George wound up their extendable ear,

"So Harrikins is all grown up now.."

"It seems so dear brother, three wives and now we know two of them.."

"Mums on the warpath.."

"Not just Mum, ickle Ginny is just as mad..Mione looks like someone hexed her dog too."

"We'd best send a warning, let's grab Pig before they get a chance."

"Agreed brother mine."

Fred raced to grab the tiny Pigwidgedon from Ginny's room while George penned a letter. The owl was sent off just moments before they heard Ginny's screech, "PIGWIDGEON WHERE ARE YOU?"

 _Good luck Harry..._ both brothers thought as they watched the tiny owl vanish into the distance.


	35. Chapter 35: A Nightmare

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty five, this chapter is silly and had to happen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 35: A Nightmare

Harry tossed and turned beside Tonks on the small mattress of her flat. Perhaps it was just the sheer weight of everything, perhaps it was that this was his first time having real alcohol, but tonight he was having the strangest dream;

 _Harry found himself sitting in the stands in front of a Quidditch pitch. He recognized the pitch, he was at the Weasleys home, sitting beside him eating popcorn was Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky. He looked over and saw his godfather and his father sitting in the announcers booth._

" _Here we are at the beautiful Weasley family Quidditch pitch! This will be a match for the ages, one team Weasley we have Bill, Ginny, Molly Weasley, and Hermione Granger! On Team Potter-Black we have Bellatrix, Narcissa, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Potter-Black, and Fleur Delacour! At stake: The love and sanity of one Harry Potter!" Sirius Black stood there with his wand at his throat, beside him was James Potter._

" _That's right Sirius, it's an anything goes, no holds barred match up! Up first is Fleur Delacour and Ginny Weasley, it's the youngest wife versus the youngest Weasley!"_

 _ **CRACK!** Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody appeared dressed in the black robes of a Quidditch referee. He stood between Ginny and Fleur, "Right you two. I want a clean match, I don't care what those two idiots say about 'anything goes'. Now let's get it on!" **CRACK!** Alastor apparated to the sidelines and the two women stood there assessing each other._

" _You 'ave no chance little girl!" Fleur said with a grin, "My 'arry loves me and 'e would never betray my 'eart to be with someone like you!"_

" _At least I'm someone. You're part creature, why would my Harrikins ever want to be with a thing like you?"_

" _A THING!" Suddenly Fleur's began to sprout feathers, Ginny's sneer turned into a look of terror as she began to dodge fireballs. "MUUUM!" Ginny shouted dodging left and then right, she tried to get her wand out but Fleur was too quick. A fireball cooked her wand, which exploded in a flash of light, and another took off her hair, leaving her with a bright pink scalp._

" _That's a point for Team Potter-Black! Take your victory lap Fleur!" Sirius's magically enhanced voice carried, Harry watched as Fleur turned and blew a kiss to him. Beside him the House Elves clapped, Kreacher, Harry saw was holding up a black foam finger with 'Potter-Black' inscribed on it in silver._

" _I find myself thinking that I'd be fine with a French daughter in law.." came a voice on Harry's right, he turned and saw Lily Potter sitting there beside him, "Mum?" Harry said softly._

 _Lily smiled, "Yes love. We've been watching, you've had so much going on, we figured you'd enjoy a little break." Harry looked down at the bleachers where the rest of Team Potter-Black sat. Bellatrix was standing, apparently she was going to be up next. "Thank you for helping her son, James was scared she'd never find a way to free herself from what Walburga did to her.."_

" _You're okay with-"_

" _I don't know if I'm every going to be okay with the idea of my baby being married, let alone to three witches so far, nor the fact that his first wife is my husbands ex-girlfriend...but she loves you, you love her..so I guess it doesn't matter...that said, if she doesn't treat you right I'll haunt her, just like Sirius will haunt you if you hurt her." Lily smiled softly and put her hand on his, "Someone else wants a chance to talk to you.." She vanished and then an older wizard Harry had never seen before was sitting beside him holding his bucket of popcorn._

" _Come on Bella! Knock that old witches block off!" The older man called out as Molly and Bellatrix squared off, "Hello Harry, my name is Cygnus Black...it seems I owe you a great deal of thanks."_

" _Thanks sir?"_

" _Yes, my greatest sorrow was dying before my wife. She and my sister, you know her as Walburga Black, did horrible things to my daughter after I died. They broke her mind, made her a weapon for their own ambitions. That was the same time Sirius left the Black home and moved in with your father." Cygnus sighed, watching as Bellatrix nimbly dodged a curse from the Weasley matron._

" _My Bella, she was never supposed to be the woman you first met..she was my pride and joy, but then I died and the life I wanted for Bella was destroyed. I would have been happy if she and your father had been together, they were good for each other..but it wasn't to be." Cygnus turned to face Harry, "Take care of her for me. Give her the love she should've had.." Then there was a roar from the elves as Bellatrix hexed Molly into flying back through the wall of the Burrow._

" _Bellatrix Potter-Black has taken down Molly 'the beast of the Burrow' Weasley!" Sirius shouted as James pumped his fist, "That's right Padfoot! I hope Arthur is up to cooking dinner, because she's going to be out for a while!"_

 _Lily was back beside Harry now, she handed him a pennet flag with 'Potter-Black' stitched onto it, "Looks like it's going to be brains versus brains, Hermione and Narcissa are getting ready.." Harry looked and sure enough the former Mrs. Malfoy was limbering up while Hermione thumbed through a book labeled 'Dueling for Dummies'._

" _Are you ready, Ms. Granger?" Narcissa said standing there, no trace of fear in her blue eyes. Hermione grabbed her wand and held it steady, "He doesn't love you, you know. Harry could never love the mother of Draco Malfoy." She sneered and cast a hex at Narcissa, who nimbly dodged it and threw her own back._

" _That would require her being Draco's mother.." came a voice from Harry's side. He jumped a bit, turning he saw his mother was gone again, and in her place a blonde haired witch his own age sat, "Hello Harry, my name is Cassiopeia Malfoy...well it would've been. I was stillborn, my father oblivated her memories of it and replaced me with another baby, one born from an affair with his true love."_

" _You mean that Draco.."_

" _Draco is my half-brother. His mother was Aurielle Malfoy, the sister of Lucius Malfoy. She was a squib, my father kept her hidden in a tenement in Knockturn Alley, she died giving birth to Draco.." Cassiopeia looked to him, "I'd like to think that if I'd lived we might have been friends. I don't think I'd have been quite as weak-willed as my half-brother...he's planning to kill you, you know?"_

 _Back on the pitch, Hermione had connected with a weak stunner, it wasn't enough to drop Narcissa though. The older witch smiled cruelly and cast a charm that put a stack of books in front of Hermione, with another spell the books were alight with flames._

" _Those are the books Sirius Black left her," Cassiopeia said with a smirk, "My mother is very smart you know."_

" _She is." Harry agreed, "She's the one who's been navigating all of the insanity Gringotts and the Ministry have been throwing at me."_

" _And Hermione Granger is on fire! The point goes to Team Potter-Black!" Sirius shouted, "That's my cousin!" "That's my daughter-in-law!" James shouted, Narcissa turned, her eyes seemed to catch Harry's. She bowed and smiled back to her husband before walking off. The last match was Tonks against Bill Weasley._

" _Thank you for making my mother so happy Harry. Treat her kindly and she'll be your voice for the rest of her days." Cassiopeia smiled to him and then vanished, Lily reappeared before her son. "She seemed nice.."_

" _Where do you go when the others come to me?" Harry asked, to which Lily smiled and handed him a butterbeer._

" _Concession stand."_

" _Last match is Bill 'the love potion king' Weasley versus Nymphadora Potter-Black, aka 'Don't call me Nymphadora' aka 'Tonks'!" Shouted Sirius as the pair squared off._

" _You ruined my life, you stupid bint! If you hadn't meddled-"_

" _You'd still be mind-raping Fleur. You are an awful person Bill Weasley, I'm going to enjoy this."_

 _Harry watched as the two fought, this wasn't like Ginny and Fleur or Molly and Bellatrix, neither was toying with the other. This was a match born of hate._

" _She's always been like that, if she found a bully on the playground she wouldn't stop until she'd beaten the pants off of him." Harry, now starting to get used to the surprise visitors saw a rather nondescript looking wizard beside him. "Hello, Ted Tonks at your service." He said putting his hand out for Harry to shake._

" _I didn't realize that you were-" Harry began as he shook Ted's hand._

" _Oh I'm not, this is a dream after all, let's just say that you wanted a chance to meet your wife's family. You've met Bellatrix and Narcissa's father and daughter, so here I am." Ted chuckled and slapped Harry's back. "You two are good together you know. Age aside, if this was a 'normal' relationship I think you'd do well. Much better than some shaggy arse twice her age who would knock her up and then vanish until he got a boot up him by a teenager.." He muttered the last part darkly as Harry watched his youngest wife neatly remove Bills head from his shoulders._

" _Well that's it folks! Team Potter-Black has won the match, if you took advantage of Fred and George Weasley's betting pool they'll be at the entrance collecting their money." Sirius said and then everything vanished except for the bench Harry and Ted sat on._

" _Well I guess that's it...Harry, please come and see Andi and me. I promise she's not going to hex your bits." Ted said rising and then everything went black._

Harry bolted upright panting, he felt sick. He was covered in sweat. His sudden jerk forward had awoken Tonks who frowned at him sleepily, "Come back to sleep.." she muttered pulling him down against her.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, Tonks, as he was now learning, was a very loud snorer. He thought for a moment about getting his wand from the nightstand and casting silencio but thought better of it. _Tonks would kill me if she woke up and found that she was silenced..._

Scene Break

At Grimmauld Place that morning interspersed with the usual mail were two letters, each delivered by Weasley owls. One was labeled 'To Harem-Master-Par-Excellence Harrison 'Stud-Muffin' Potter-Black'. The other, a much more menacing red envelope just said 'Harry' in Molly Weasley's handwriting. Bella looked skeptically at it for a moment then shouted "Kreacher!" That miserable shrew and her shrewette sent the Lord of this house a Howler. Dispose of it properly!" The House Elf snapped his fingers and the letter vanished.

From outside the Burrow it appeared a normal morning. Then there was a loud boom and the windows rattled. The gnomes in the garden paused in their work then shrugged and continued to uproot the vegetables they found there. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione staggered outside, their hair standing up and a glazed look in their eyes.

"I didn't know you could send back a Howler..." Molly said as the trio fainted onto the ground

Scene Break

Somewhere in the afterlife two men were holding their sides in laughter, a redheaded woman walked up and cuffed them both on the back of the head.


	36. Chapter 36: An Alliance

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 36: An Alliance?

Harry and Tonks arrived back at Grimmauld Place later in the morning. Bellatrix was sitting at the kitchen table studying her book on compulsion charms and making notes onto a piece of parchment. When she saw him she smiled and lifted her head, he kissed her and then sat down.

"Owl post for you. Kreacher vanished all the howlers this morning. You had one from Molly Weasley..you also got this from the Weasley twins."

"Fred and George, what could they want?" Harry looked down at the envelope and began to open it. It was nearly unreadable due to the speed with which they had written, but Harry was able to make it out.

" _Dear Harem-Master-Par-Excellence, Harry 'Stud-Muffin' Potter-Black, Lord of all he surveys,_

 _aka your brother in all but blood;_

 _Mum, Gin-Gin, and Mione are furious. They saw the Prophet article about your night out with your wife (wives?). We 'borrowed' Pig from Gin-Gin, so when they send the howler that we promise is on its way they'll have to use Errol. Seriously though you sly dog, who's all your wives? We've seen Narcissa Malfoy, Tonks, and possibly Hestia Jones with you since it became public information that you are a married man. Whoever it is, we should all see each other before start of term to discuss business. You're going to be pranked, hard. You need the best pranksters in the business to help you avoid those pranks._

 _Your humble-devoted-and-ever-so-much-more-handsome servants,_

 _Gred and Forge._

Harry laughed reading the letter. "So the howler you got this morning was-"

"Yep. Judging from the grin, I'd say that Kreacher sent it bac-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ANSWER THIS FLOO RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Molly Weasley shouted from the fireplace. Harry got a very Goblinesque smile on his face, "Hey, Narcissa..would you like to help me with something?"

Harry walked to the Floo and saw the disembodied head of Molly Weasley. She was in fact as furious as Fred and George had told him she would be. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley how are-"

"Don't you 'hello Mrs. Weasley' me Harry Potter! You got my Bill fired, you sent a howler to me..what is going on with you?" Harry grinned and looked to Narcissa, "Lady Potter-Black, would you please get Fleur and Tonks for me as well?"

Narcissa nodded and leaned down and kissed her husband deeply, in full view of the now horrified Weasley matriarch. "Of course my love.." As she walked away Molly sputtered and began to speak but was silenced by Harry, who cast a silencing charm on the fireplace.

"Nope. No talking. Not until Fleur and Tonks get here." Soon enough they arrived, Tonks kissing her husband then glaring at the silently fuming Molly. "Wotcher hubs, why's Molly got a face like she just took a shot of Goblin piss?"

"Well, Mrs. Potter-Black, she is upset because I had the audacity to get her precious Bill, you know Bill the one who gave Fleur love potion to make up for the fact that he was trash, in trouble." He grinned and undid the silencing charm.

"My Bill is a good boy. That-that french WHORE is wha-" She continued to rant but no sound came through again as Harry reapplied the silencing charm. "That 'whore' as you just called her is my friend, and my Ward. She is also, most assuredly not a whore. She is however the daughter of a very powerful man in the French Ministry. He is also an accomplished duelist according to the stories Fleur has shared with us." Harry smiled then further infuriated Molly by slipping his arm around Fleur's waist.

"She is also, a very beautiful woman and far out of your sons league. Make no mistake Mrs. Weasley, I could've killed him. I didn't want to because I didn't want to hurt your husband. Bill Weasley is dead to me and if he ever comes within a mile of Fleur, he'll be dead to everyone." Harry grinned and then drew his wand out, "Now, I'm disconnecting this call. Do not send me a letter, do not send me a howler, do not send me a sweater at Christmas. With a few exceptions I am done with your family. Goodbye."

Harry ended the floo call on his side and took his arm from around Fleur. "I think that went well."

Narcissa smiled softly, "Indeed my husband, but I doubt that will be the end of it."

"I'm sure it won't, but now that I've told her not to contact me and did so in front of an Auror and two witnesses if she does contact me it's harassment." Tonks grinned, "You are a very smart man Mr. Potter-Black. If she even coughs too close to you she could get fined."

Harry looked to Fleur, "Are you alright?"

"Oui 'arry." Her voice was small, she wasn't as alright as she claimed. Harry took her hand in his, "You are a much better person than she is. She is, as I've learned, a bigot. I don't abide bigots in my life, and I especially don't abide them attacking members of my family."

Fleur looked down at their hands and her cheeks flushed slightly, "You are too kind to me, especially after 'ow I treated you.."

"That wasn't you, that was the residual potion in your system." Tonks offered, "Merci Tonks.." She said softly. Suddenly they saw a owl bearing a Ministry scroll at their windows. Harry allowed the bird in and took the scroll from its leg. He opened the scroll and began to read;

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

 _We have arrived in your Ministry, please meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. We will be waiting for you there. Please bring our daughter and your Primary Wife as well as we have some business to discuss._

 _Yours,_

 _Jean Luc Delacour_

"Maman and Papa are 'ere!" Fleur said once Harry had finished reading. "Alright, let's go see them then, Narcissa it sounds like you might need to bring some of the papers you have been working on." Harry said. Narcissa nodded and left the room, Tonks looked to them, "That's a public place, so it's time for me to be your sexy bodyguard again."

Scene Break

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley was fuming. "How dare that little-" She swore under her breath and whipped her head around, "Ginny! Ron! Fred! George! Get down here right now! You too Hermione!" The four Weasley children and their guest came into the kitchen. Molly drew in a deep breath to steady her voice.

"Harry Potter is no longer welcome in this house. He got Bill fired. You are not to talk to him ever again." She looked to Hermione, "That goes for you too. He's not going to listen to his friends anymore."

"I'll bet Fleur is using her allure on him." Ginny said.

"Harry doesn't get affected by Veela allure, remember?" Hermione said frowning, "How did he get Bill fired?"

"Our brother gave-"

"Fleur a love potion." Came the answer from Fred and George.

"So? Mum gave Dad one when they were dating." Ron said shrugging.

"Harrikins didn't see it that way."

"He seems to think drugging a woman is not an honorable thing to do."

"She's not a woman though, she's a Veela." Ginny said, Hermione frowned again, "She's a person Ginny, she went to school. She got a job."

"Yeah a job with Goblins. No one else would hire her, except at a whorehouse." Ron said, finishing that last part quietly so that his mother didn't hear it.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said turning to face her other best friend.

"Come on Mione, she's not considered human by our laws, she's considered the same as a House Elf."

"I happen to like House Elves."

"Yeah, but you don't act like they're the same as a person." Ginny countered.

"Enough! All of you!" Molly shouted, "Harry Potter is no longer welcome here, so I don't want anyone writing him any letters anymore, now get your rooms cleaned!" They all began to file back upstairs, Hermione went to start climbing the stairs when a hand pulled her back.

"Hermione"

"You're not going to listen to Mum right?"

"Harry's our friend." Fred and George asked her quietly, their faces more serious than she had seen them before.

"I..I don't know..I mean, I think we need to hear Harry's side of it, but how would we-"

"Never fear milady Granger"

"We've got that taken care of"

"We'll sneak Pig away from Gin-Gin"

"We've already sent him a letter this morning." George, or perhaps Fred said proudly.

Scene Break

Harry, Tonks, Narcissa, and Fleur arrived at Diagon Alley via the floo of the Leaky Cauldron. Making their way to the ice cream parlor they were greeted by the Delacours. Jean Luc rushed forward hugging his daughter and then drawing Harry into a hug of his own while Fleur hugged her little sister.

"Bonjour! Bonjour! Thank you for what you have done Lord Potter-Black!" Appoline Delacour came forward kissing Harry's cheeks.

Harry was not used to this kind of affection still, he had gotten used to being with his wives, but this was different. Parental affection still bothered him slightly, Mrs. Delacour seemed to notice and backed off slightly. "It's nothing Mr and Mrs. Delacour, I couldn't let something like that happen."

"It's true Maman, Papa..'arry is a very noble person..." Fleur began, her father smiled and then held up his hand.

"I understand my Flower, that is part of why I am here. Harry, I wish to formally join my House and yours. While I realize it might not be as important here, on an international stage it would give both of our Houses an advantage. I would like for us to form an alliance."

Narcissa drew some papers from her robes. "Fleur and I had discussed the possibility of this, I have started to draw up the necessary papers to file with the ICW. It will join the Venerable House Delacour to the Most Noble and Ancient House Potter-Black."

Jean Luc didn't bother reading it, he signed it immediately. "I trust you Harry, I am certain that any bargain you bring before me is one that would protect our families. That brings me to the other thing I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead," Harry offered, "Thank you, as you know I have only daughters. I cannot pass on my families name unless her husband is willing to give up his own..or is willing to take on my House when I pass on. I would like to ask you to marry my daughter, and when the time comes assume the title of Lord Delacour in addition to your other titles." Mr. Delacour finished and looked to Harry.

Beside him Narcissa was calculating, weighing the risks and rewards of such an offer.

 _Harry could use that to take our family onto the international stage...he already has three wives, perhaps a fourth wouldn't be so bad..._ She took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently, Harry looked to her and then back to Mr. Delacour, "May I think about it and give you my answer later?" He asked, Mr. Delacour smiled and nodded. "Of course, we will be in London for a while yet." Harry rose and with a look to Tonks who rose to follow him, walked away from the group.

Once they were in an alley away from the parlor Harry looked to his current youngest wife, "What do you think?"

She sighed and leaned against the brick wall beside him, "I don't know, we never planned any of this but..I didn't really want to have to share you four ways...What do you think though?"

He groaned, "I don't know either...but I'm not the only one involved here..before I make any decisions I'll ask Fleur what she wants."

Tonks allowed a small snort of amusement at that, "That's easy. She'll be up for it. Harry, you're her hero. You rescued her from Bill Weasley, you saved her in the maze at the tournament, you saved her little sister...you're bloody amazing.." She leaned over and took her husbands hand. "I'm not Dumbledore or Molly Weasley...I trust your heart. Listen to it..whatever happens we'll figure it out together as a..as a family."

Harry sighed and squeezed her hand before straightening up and leading her back out towards the group, "Mr. Delacour, Mrs. Delacour, Fleur...I don't want to say yes just now..instead...could Fleur and I work out a betrothal arrangement instead that states if we both are willing in a few months time then we can get married?" Narcissa had explained to him betrothal agreements because eventually he would need to write them up for any children they had. She smiled from her seat, _well done husband, you've given them what they want and gave yourself an out as well..._

Fleur looked at Harry, _He is being far too kind to me after the way I treated him before...I will have to do something special to prove to him that I am worthy of the place his other wives share in his heart.._

Tonks was watching as Harry and Fleur's father began to discuss the terms of a possible agreement. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up, _Something is wrong here..._

Bill Weasley was watching the group. He had came to Diagon Alley to look for a new job, he had hidden in an abandoned shop when he saw Fleurs parents appear and get an outdoor table. When he saw Harry and his group arrive he grew furious, _Damned Potter...he's not getting her too!_ He raised his wand and shouted **DIFFINDO!**

Harry felt, rather than heard the charm coming towards them. Remembering a spell he'd seen in one of the books he'd brought back from the vaults he conjured a stone slab which took the brunt of the spell, bits of stone hurled back towards him and he winced as he felt each piece cut into his flesh. Tonks had her wand out and then pointed, "This way!" She rushed towards the shop with Harry and Mr. Delacour but found it empty. Bill Weasley, hidden from them had apparated away.

 _Who could have attacked us? Death Eaters wouldn't have used a cutting spell like that, they prefer blasting hexes..._ Tonks frowned and looked to Harry, "Let's get everyone back to Grimmauld place, we can figure out what to do from there."


	37. Chapter 37: Plans and Secrets

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 37: Plans and Secrets

 _Who could have attacked us? Death Eaters wouldn't have used a cutting spell like that, they prefer blasting hexes..._ Tonks frowned and looked to Harry, "Let's get everyone back to Grimmauld place, we can figure out what to do from there."

Before anyone could apparate there was the tell-tale **pop** of apparation as the street filled with Aurors led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He walked over to the group, "What happened? One of our patrols saw Harry summon a stone slab and then it exploded."

"Someone shot a curse at us from over there." Tonks said pointing with a free hand. She had just noticed Harry was bleeding and had began picking the bits of stone from his face and arms. Narcissa knelt and took her place, "Nymphadora, please escort Auror Shacklebolt to the building you think the attack came from."

Before Tonks could answer Narcissa had already turned away from them, casting healing charms to close the smaller wounds. She sighed softly as she reached up onto the table and took a napkin, tearing it into strips to dab at the blood on her husbands face. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Narcissa..I've had worse than some shrapnel.." He rose and shook his head before turning to the assembled Delacours, "Are you four alright?"

"'arry, who could 'ave done this? Could it 'ave been...'im?" Harry thought and shook his head, frowning a bit. "No, his followers like to cast spells that explode or burn..this was something more spur of the moment."

"Could it have been Weasley?" Jean Luc asked next, "He has reason to hate us all, especially you. Could he have seen us and decided to attack?"

Excellent questions, but questions that wouldn't be answered at that moment. Kingsley and Tonks walked back over to the group, "We've identified the magical signal of the spell as a cutting charm. That's third year stuff. So whoever did it wasn't planning it." She told the group then looked to her boss, "I want to get them back to our place before we get attacked again. I'll floo into the Ministry later to give a formal statement."

The tall Auror nodded and then left the group to speak with his Aurors on the scene. Tonks turned to Harry, "Mr. Delacour thinks it might have been Bill." Harry told her. Tonks' hair turned black, making her look very similar to a still insane Bellatrix. "If it is him I will turn him into a block of granite and leave him at the bottom of the Thames."

Scene Break

At the Burrow things were very quiet and tense. Ginny was up in her room fuming _Those damned witches have tried to take my Harry from me. But that's alright, I have Mums recipe for love potion and when we're at Hogwarts they won't be able to keep him bewitched. He'll be mine again, we'll get those bints out of the house that should be mine._ She looked at her work, she had chopped the root on her table finely. This would need to steep for a few days before she could strain it, boil it, and then strain it again. She'd have her love potion by the beginning of term.

Ron was out on the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't flying right now, just sitting there looking at the clouds pass. _Stupid lucky Potter...he gets all that money, a fancy house, beautiful women...he even gets to ruin Malfoys life by telling him that he's his new father...At least I have Hermione..for now. Potter will probably try to steal her away from me..I'll talk to Mum, she'll know what to do..._

Bill had apparated back to the house now. He stood in the kitchen talking to his mother, "He's got Fleurs family here now...telling them all sorts of rubbish. There's got to be something we can do Mum." Molly patted her eldest sons shoulder, "I'm sure there is son. In fact I know it, just keep hanging around the Alley. Eventually she'll be there without supervision, then you can 'talk' to her. I don't care if you fill her so full of amortentia that she's catatonic, so long as she stays out of Ginny's way."

Unbeknownst to Molly and Bill a small ear on a string wound its way back up from the hall. At the top of that string Fred and George were uncharacteristically grim.

"Mums 'round the bend."

"Bill's not much better."

The twins nodded to each other then went to see Hermione, she needed to know the new plan.

Hermione was, for the first time in a very long time, having a hard time reading. She was trying to calm herself but today she was finding her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' wasn't helping. She looked up to see Fred and George walking into the room and then closing the door. One of the twins muttered a silencing charm and then they both turned to face her.

"We've got an issue"

"Mum-"

"-and Bill"

"Are planning something..."

"We think they want to hurt Fleur in order to get to Harry."

Hermiones eyes grew huge, "We've got to warn him."

One of the twins sighed,

"It's not that simple, if we send an owl out now"

"She'll know"

"We need to get the message to Harry"

"And company"

"Without them knowing it"

She thought for a moment, "Well, I have been looking at what's called a 'messenger patronus'"

Scene Break

Back at Grimmauld Place, the group were settled around the dining room table. Harry and went upstairs to tell Bellatrix what had happened and their suspicions.

"That foul little..Harry I'm completely willing to go back to Azkaban. I will kill him. I will burn that little shed of our theirs down and I will make sure no one gets out." Bellatrix paced from one end to the other of their room. Harry stopped her by putting his arms around her, "Bella..we don't know for sure what's going on."

"Who else could it have been? If a Death Eater had used the cutting charm they'd have been laughed out of the group..and by 'laughed out' I mean 'fed to Nagini.'" Bellatrix sighed against her husbands neck, "I'm a free woman now, I should've been there."

"If you had been there, there's a good chance that you'd have been blamed. Or worse, the Aurors wouldn't have asked if you were at fault, they'd have taken you back," He said.

"I'm not stupid. I would have been in my glamour." She frowned and moved away. "I'm tired of being trapped here. I've been to Gringotts and nowhere else. I feel like I'm going crazy stuck here while the rest of the world is trying to kill you...or marry you."

She sat on the corner of the bed. "I am crazy you know, even without the compulsion charm. I'm needy, I'm possessive..."

Harry sat beside her, taking her hand in his, "You are protective. You want to be with the person who loves you very much..I'm not going to marry Fleur unless all three of you agree with it."

"It's not that simple, she's told us what you've done for her...she's probably as in love with you as we are.." Bellatrix sighed looking down at her hands, "I'm not going to be happy about it right away..I probably won't be happy about it for a while..but you should probably marry her."

Scene Break

Minerva McGonagall's hands shook as she opened the door to her new office. Albus Dumbledore had been accused of attempting to drug Harry Potter. He had confessed to the attempt while under veritaserum. Now the school board had removed him and had made her the new Headmistress. _How could this have happened...the Albus I knew was a good man..he'd never have done this.._ Fawkes was gone, the phoenix had disappeared last night. The portraits of the former Headmasters watched her as she stood there.

"Welcome Madam Headmistress." Said the portrait of Phineas Black, "I hope you will be a better one than the last."

"What do you mean Headmaster Black?"

"That fool was so wrapped up in his own nonsense he thought we never noticed his actions. He was so convinced that he was the only one who could save the world that he would use compulsion charmed candies to make sure that those who came to see him, saw things from his perspective." The man inside the portrait sneered, "People like to insult my beloved Slytherin House, when betrayal can come from anyone, not just the ambitious."

"Albus would never-"

"Madam Headmistress," Came the reedy voice of Armando Dippet, "He could, he did. To you and to others."

"Why have you not told anyone before?" McGonagall asked, looking down she saw the crystal bowl of lemon drops, disgusted she banished the whole bowl into the fireplace.

"We cannot break the confidence of the current Headmaster. However, now that he is gone, we can tell you everything you need to know." Phineas told her, "First let me tell you about a visit between the former headmaster and professor Trelawney.."

Scene Break

Downstairs at Grimmauld Place Harry and Bellatrix had rejoined the group. The paperwork was prepared, Harry and Fleur would enter a betrothal agreement. If, before the beginning of the new term at Hogwarts, they both wanted to do this, the vow would be solemnized and they would arrange the wedding for Yule.

Harry mentally sighed, _another marriage...well, at least all of the women I'm attached to are beautiful and intelligent. If we do this, I'll make Fleur the Lady Delacour after her father dies.._ He looked over to Narcissa who was reading the paperwork and nodding softly, _She's the one who understands all this stuff. That's why she wanted to be the Primary Wife...Narcissa and Bellatrix both were trapped in bad arranged marriages before, so at least if I let her iron out the details I know she'll be fair to Fleur._

"So Harry, this is traditionally the year you decide your future yes?" Mrs. Delacour asked him. He nodded, "Yes ma'am, I was thinking about becoming an Auror.."

"I'm rubbing off on you, eh Hubs?" Tonks teased him putting her arm around him.

"I was already thinking about it before all of this Dora..besides, I doubt we'd be partnered up."

"I don't know, I am supposed to keep you safe after all...I'm sure Madam Bones would let me stay extra close..." She kissed his temple, her hair turning soft pink as thoughts of the two of them fighting evil together as Aurors raced through her mind.

"Nymphadora can help guide you through what electives you'll need. Once things have calmed down we will go back into the Alley and get any books you might need." Narcissa jotted a note down on her parchment and then stood. "I will be in the study preparing the papers to send to Gringotts and the Ministry."

Tonks watched she left the group then turned back to Harry, "Alright Hubs, first thing we'll need is a practical guide to combat spells...I'd recommend Larson's 'How not to be killed'."


	38. Chapter 38: Two Brooms over Devon

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 38: Two Brooms over Devon

At the Burrow the twins along with Hermione were discussing plans, "We can't send an owl, they'll see it..." Said Hermione.

"Messenger Patronus is out, we can't cast it." Fred pointed out, George looked towards the window.

"I have an idea, who wants to take a little flight to London?" He smirked watching Freds eyes as his brother caught on.

"You are a genius, only slightly less intelligent than me." Fred looked to Hermione, "You feel like flying?"

"I don't fly..I haven't since.." _Since my third year, when Harry and I rode Buckbeak..._ had that been the moment she realized that her crush on Harry? She couldn't say...but she knew that feeling of being in the air with him had been its own kind of magic. Hermione looked to them, "I don't know if I can do it.."

Fred looked at her and smiled, "I'll fly then, you just hold on tight." Not knowing if she was insane for agreeing, Hermione nodded. George thought for a moment, "Alright, let's get everything we're taking with us, shrink it down so it'll fit in our pockets. Then we'll go outside one at a time, and before they know we're gone we'll be already be past Crewkerne..."

Scene Break

Mafalda Hopkirk sighed as she looked at the stack of paperwork on her desk. Ever since the Prophet article listing possible wives for Harry Potter came out, her life had been miserable. She had been teased by nearly everyone in her office, even people from other offices had stopped in to ask how 'the husband' was doing today. _I had a silly little bit of hero-worship, now these ruddy idiots won't let me be.._ She grumbled as she opened her desk and took out a bar of chocolate. "I can't believe these people...I've only seen Harry Potter in person once, and that was because he was being tried for casting the patronus charm.." She bit angrily into the muggle dark chocolate bar.

Just then the wardstone on her desk began to flash red, "Oh what now.." she mumbled through a mouthful of her candy bar. Gulping she put her hand over the wardstone. **WEASLEY BROOMS SPOTTED FLYING NORTH AND WEST** She muttered a curse before rising, she'd have to go speak with Arthur Weasley, he might know why brooms with his families magical signature were off the family property.

In his office Arthur Weasley was going over paperwork of his own. Apparently a muggleborn wizard had been selling enchanted keys to muggle thieves. He was glad of the distraction, anything to keep him from thinking about the mess that his life had became recently. _Molly what have you done to our family? What have I let myself be blind to..my oldest son using a love potion on his fiancee...my youngest two acting like it's no big deal..._ His door opened and a frowning witch walked in, closing it behind her.

"Mafalda, what can I do for you?"

"Arthur, I am sorry to bother you, but I didn't think you'd want me to go through official channels..my wardstone just reported brooms with your families signature on them traveling in the direction of London.."

"London? But the only people I know in London are..." His eyes grew wide, "Mafalda I need to use the floo, I'll be back in a moment.." He rose and rushed past her. Mafaldas frown grew and she followed him walking briskly and then flat out running to keep pace.

"What is this about Arthur?"

"If those brooms are coming to London that only means one thing; someone from my house is on the way to see Harry Potter." He paused looking at the line of people using the public floos. "Damn it, I won't get there in time like this.." He began to pace frantically as he tried to find the shortest line. That was when Mafalda slapped him.

"Arthur Weasley! Calm down! Come with me." Mafalda grabbed his arm and led him through the halls. "My department has a set of private floos, we can use them."

"We?"

"Yes. If I don't have something to put in my report I will be called up by my superiors. I hope the explanation you have will be worth it."

Mafalda took him into a chamber, along the wall were three fireplaces. Arthur rushed to one of them and threw some powder into the flames, "Grimmauld Place!" he shouted. A moment passed and the face of Narcissa appeared.

"Mr. Weasley? Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I mean Potter-Black...I need to speak to Harry, it's urgent! I think my children are on their way to his house!"

Narcissa frowned and then vanished from the flames. She reappeared a moment later, "Harry said that we can open the floo for you, please step through quickly."

Mafalda walked up to him, pushing him through and then stepping through herself into Grimmauld Place.

Scene Break

High above the city of Andover, Hermione felt her stomach drop as Fred dodged an angry goose. She tightened her grip around his waist and swallowed another shriek. _This is not for me,_ she decided, _This is definitely not for me..I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate it...at least Fred is good at this.._ She relaxed her grip on him slightly as the pair leveled off again.

Fred turned slightly, "Alright back there Mione?" He had noticed that she wasn't enjoying the open air nearly as much as he or his brother did. Unlike George who kept swooping and speeding up, Fred was trying to keep the broom as steady as possible for her. _I swear, she's made that burbling noise ten times in the past five minutes..._ He chuckled to himself pulling the broom higher so that they were still above the clouds.

Hermione looked around them, up here, where she couldn't see the sky, it was beautiful. Fred turned, noticing the look of wonder on her face, he smiled to her. _She is pretty, I can see why Ron has always had a thing for her..._ The thought that he was taking her away from his brother did not fill him with the same unease that he had imagined it would. _Ron and Ginny are being gits right now, they think that Mums idea of using love potions on Harry and Mione are going to make everything perfect.._

 _He's kind of handsome...they aren't completely identical..Fred has a little scar just over his lip...wait why am I looking at his lip.._ Hermione shook her head softly, _maybe I'm going stir crazy up here.._ She thought to herself as Fred turned back to face the clouds.

George slowed his pace so that he was coming back up towards them, "We're nearly there by now. We'll touch down outside of Chiswick and we can take the Knight Bus from there." He shouted to the pair. Fred and Hermione nodded, Fred lowering the broom so they could go closer to the ground to see where they are.

Scene Break

At Grimmauld Place, Arthur had explained why he had been joined by Mafalda Hopkirk. "It was her departments floo..she's the one who told me that they were heading to London, this is the only place I could imagine someone traveling to."

Tonks nodded, "Arthur's right Hubs, if it had been the banshee, she'd have apparated to the Leaky Cauldron first so she wasn't spotted." They were sitting around the table that previously had been used as the meeting place for the Order. Harry was sitting between Narcissa and Tonks, while Fleur and the woman he knew as Josephine Reed stood with their backs to the wall.

Mafalda sat beside Arthur, "I am sorry Lord Potter-Black, but I had to follow him, if he'd been wrong...I couldn't put on my report that there was broomflight from Devon to London and I didn't investigate it."

"I understand Ms. Hopkirk.." Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's just that earlier I told Molly Weasley that she was not to contact me ever again. There has been..trouble between her eldest son and my betrothed Fleur Delacour.."

 _Another one? Sweet Maeve, how many wives are you going to end up with?_ Mafalda swallowed her questions regarding all of this and then looked to Arthur. The Weasley patriarch ran a shaking hand through his thinning hair and sighed, "Harry, I know that Molly loves our children to a fault..but you had every right to do this..just please don't blame Ron and Ginny for-"

"Molly referred to Fleur as a whore." Narcissa stated bluntly. "Her son admitted, with you present, to using mind altering potions on her, and your wife tried to blame Harry for Bill being unemployed."

"I know that...I don't know what got into Bill.." He started, but Tonks stopped him with a hand.

"I know, it's the same thing that broke Charlie and I up...they've been raised by their mother to think that they can do no wrong, and anything that happens to them will be fixed by her." Tonks said, her hair moving from a relatively calm brown to a more annoyed dark blue.

Just then Harry felt the wards thump. "I think whoever left the Burrow is here now." He said rising along with Tonks. She moved in front of Harry, her wand lowered, but in her hand. "I'll open the door." She said stopping Harry just at the entrance hall.

Tonks opened the door to find Fred, George, and Hermione standing there. "Harry! We got here as quickly as we could, Mrs. Weasley is planning on drugging Fleur the next time she's alone!" Hermione said as she rushed in past Tonks.

"What?" That was all Harry could get out before he was tackled by a patented 'Hermy-hug'.

"She's going to give Ginny a love potion for you once Fleur is back with Bill." She said against his chest.

"She's right Harry."

"We all heard it." Came the response from the twins, who only just now it seemed, noticed the appearance of their father.

"Hey dad." They said as one.

Tonks' hair was growing long and curly, it's shade going from the blue it had been to a dull black. "That miserable bitch." She spat out, "I'll hex her bloody head off her shoulders!" Harry broke from the embrace of his best friend and pulled Tonks into his arms.

"It's okay Dora, she's not going to succeed. We'll get Madam Bones to send some Aurors." He whispered against her cheek as he embraced her. Tonks began to calm down slowly, she drew in a deep breath and squeezed her husband. "I'll go to the DMLE office now, Arthur, you need to get back to your department."

She kissed Harry softly then went to the dining room to use the floo. Arthur looked to Mafalda, "They came here to warn Harry..."

"They did, which is why I'm going to record this as an anomaly. However, if they ever decide to go joyflying again I will snap their wands myself. Now come on, I've got to get you back before they come to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the dining room.

Finally it was just Harry, the twins, and Hermione. He looked to them, "You know if the Aurors don't take her to Azkaban she'll kill you three right?"

"If she doesn't Bill will."

"If Bill doesn't, Ron and Gin-Gin might try to poison our soups."

"Harry, could I use Hedwig to send an owl to my parents? I want them to know where I am." Hermione asked.

"Sure, go on to the study, Narcissa is probably in there, please be polite to her." He said, to which Hermione nodded.

"We aren't going back."

"We left Hogwarts, we're leaving the Burrow."

"You got room to rent?" Fred and George asked.


	39. Chapter 39: The Aurors Descend

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 39: The Aurors Descend

"We aren't going back."

"We left Hogwarts, we're leaving the Burrow."

"You got room to rent?" Fred and George asked.

Mafalda Hopkirk pushed Arthur out of the private floo room, "Alright Arthur, go back to your department. You don't know anything about anything, do you understand? If they think you know anything about what your wife is planning you'll be out of here quicker than you can say 'boggart'."

He looked helpless, "My wife is planning to drug a boy I've considered a son since the day he came into my house. I can't just sit in my office and pretend that I don't know what she's planning.."

"You have to. I'm sorry Arthur, but unless you think that you can help your family by being in Azkaban beside your wife." Mafalda sighed, "I will not pretend I understand how this feels. All I can offer is my sympathies. Now, go to your office. Knowing Auror Tonks er Potter-Black, she's probably already either on a floo call or she's on her way here. In either case you need to be in your office when they come to question you."

Mafalda pulled Arthur along the corridor, making their way back to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Once inside she pushed him towards his chair. "For Merlin's sake, stay here. I'll see what I can find out for you." She rushed back out towards the Auror bullpin.

Tonks had been as punctual as Mafalda had feared. She saw the pink haired Auror talking rapidly to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks noticed Mafalda standing there and beckoned her over. "She was there Shack, her and Arthur...Molly's gone around the bend.."

"And you say the twins heard her telling Bill that she would give him-"

"Enough love potion to keep her glassy eyed 'til Harry was safely married to Ginny." Mafalda cut in, "It almost killed Arthur.."

"I saw him at the duel Shack, he didn't have anything to do with this." Tonks added.

The tall Auror nodded frowning, "I'll gather a team, we'll leave out for the Burrow in fifteen minutes." Mafalda left the bullpin to tell Arthur Weasley, then thinking better of it, she cut back towards her office. She needed to get the bottle of firewhiskey she kept hidden in her desk first.

Scene Break

Bill saw the Aurors from his bedroom window, suddenly the silence he had been enjoying made sense. _The twins and Hermione must have heard mum ran to Potters side..sorry Mum, I'm not hanging round to deal with this..I'll deal with Potter and Fleur on my own.._ he drew his wand and apparated back to London.

Molly was frowning at her the family clock. _Fred and George were traveling, I can't find Hermione...now Bill's traveling as well..what is going on here?_ There was a loud knock on her door, Molly walked to the kitchen to open it. She smiled as she saw the familiar face of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here? What is **she** doing here?" Molly's smile turned swiftly to a frown as she saw Tonks standing beside him.

"Smell that Shack?"

"I do, that's Amortentia brewing, that is illegal." He replied to Tonks, his frown threatening to split his face.

"Yep, and judging by how strong the smell is, I'd say she was making a powerful dose." Tonks pushed past Molly looking at the cauldron that bubbled in the fireplace.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Molly asked Kingsley. The Auror looked to her, "We received a tip that you were making an illegal love potion, with the intent on drugging Harry Potter-Black and his ward Fleur Delacour. We see the potion brewing now, that's enough evidence to take you in for questioning."

"That mongrel has ensnared poor Harry, made him think the most awful things about my poor Bill..she gave him a sob story and Harry was fool enough to listen and duel my baby!" She spat, then looked to Tonks, "That one was in on it, she's had it out for my family since Charlie wised up and left her."

"I dumped Charlie when I found out that he'd rather be around his precious dragons than with an actual woman!" Tonks shouted, Kingsley raised his hand silencing the younger Auror.

"In any event, Molly Weasley, you are under arrest by the DMLE. You will be taken to a holding cell and questioned under veritaserum. Will you come peacefully or will you require stunning?"

"I'm not going anywh-"

 **STUPEFY!**

Tonks lowered her wand as Molly dropped to the floor, she smirked and looked to Kingsley, "You gave her the option to come peacefully Shack, she didn't take it."

Ron and Ginny rushed into the kitchen, "What did you do to our Mum?" Ron shouted.

"Homewrecker, you stole my Harry from me!" Ginny snarled at Tonks, who grinned nastily to the younger girl.

"He was never yours Ginevra. He is however, mine and I didn't need to take his mind from him. Now, while Auror Shacklebolt takes 'the banshee of the Burrow' back to headquarters, I'm going to be your babysitter until your father gets here." Tonks smirked and waved her wand, instantly trapping Ginny and Ron in tight ropes. "You two sit tight, I'm going to take a little tour of the house and see if there's anything else we need to add to our reports."

Kingsley grabbed Molly's hand and apparated her back to London. Tonks went upstairs to the room Hermione had shared with Ginny. She looked under the bed and found what Hermione had told her would be there, a box of cauldron cakes dosed with love potion. _Thought you'd rape my husbands mind eh you miserable little mini-harpy?_

She came back with the box in her hand, thoroughly enjoying watching as the color left the younger girls face. "So, you had some sweets and wanted to keep them hidden? I wonder what will happen if I test them, do you think they'll come back positive for anything?" Ginny didn't answer and Tonks set the box down on the kitchen table. She waved her wand and a faint golden glow came from the box.

"Look at that, testing positive for mind altering potions...I guess you'll be joining Molly at Azkaban.."

Just then Arthur Weasley came through the floo, behind him again was Mafalda Hopkirk, she seemed to be holding him up.

"Arthur, you're just in time. Ginny here had a back to school present for my husband. Cauldron cakes loaded to the gills with love potion." Tonks stated, watching as Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy..I-"

"No. Ginevra. You will not talk your way out of this. I've failed my family for too long." Arthur said to his daughter, who stopped speaking, he then turned to Tonks. "Will you let me fix this?"

"How do you plan on fixing this Arthur?" Tonks asked, she wanted to nail Ginny to the wall for attempting to dose Harry, but she also knew that Harry would want to find a solution that wouldn't hurt Arthur Weasley more than necessary.

"I will send them both to my Aunt Muriel. They will not go back to Hogwarts unless they can convince her that they deserve a chance to go back. If they can't, then they will take correspondence courses instead." Arthur said, "Mafalda helped me come up with the plan..she also spoke to Aunt Muriel for me.." _I was too ashamed..._ he thought sadly.

Tonks frowned and let out a sigh. "Alright. Send the two to see your aunt. But let me tell you know, if they come back to Hogwarts while my husband is there and they even blink at him, I will personally transfigure them into rocks and throw them into the Black Lake myself."

Arthur nodded then removed the bindings on his youngest children. He took a knut from his pocket and tapped it with his wand, "Portus", he muttered, making it into a Portkey. He grabbed his children and then they vanished.

Tonks looked to Mafalda, "What did you do to him? Arthur Weasley is not normally that decisive when it comes to his children.."

"I might have gotten him slightly drunk." Mafalda said, to which Tonks laughed.

"I like you.." Tonks said simply.

Scene Break

"Harry, you have to calm down. Tonks is taking care of it." Bella, still in her glamour tried to calm her husband. She had taken him upstairs to their room, they were sitting on the bed, her arms around him. "This isn't your fault. Bill Weasley is the one who started this."

"I know that..but she wouldn't have met Bill if it hadn't been for Dumbledore trying to keep her away from me.." He ran his hands through his hair. "I've got to do something. I'm going to ask her to marry me now. We'll go to Gringotts and get them to put a rush on the papers. Once she's Fleur Potter-Black, she'll be protected if she has to defend herself against him."

He stood, "Come with us, we'll be going to Gringotts...it's not the Ministry." He helped her up from the bed and half-dragged her down to the assembled Weasleys, Potter-Blacks, a Granger and the Delacours. "Fleur, I know we said we'd give it a few months, but if the Weasleys are planning this sort of thing..I want you protected in case you have to defend yourself." He let go of Bellatrix's hand and walked over, taking Fleur's hand. "Marry me today, let's go to Gringotts and sign the marriage contract."

"'arry..I..yes. I will marry you today.." Fleur managed, she could tears prick at her eyes, _He's so worried about me..he's been like a guardian angel since the second task..._

"We will have the formal wedding at Yule my Flower, this is just the paperwork.." Her father said, he knew that Fleur deserved a proper wedding, but he understood Harry's plan.

Tonks appeared with a pop before the group, "Molly's in a holding cell beside Dumbledore..Ron and Ginny are on their way to Shell Cottage. Bill wasn't there."

Harry looked to Tonks, "Then I'm glad you're here. Fleur and I need to go to Gringotts to file the marriage papers. If he's out there I don't want her hurt and unable to defend herself."

"Alright, who all is going?" Tonks asked, Harry looked at the group. "I guess we all are."

Tonks nodded and went to the fireplace. "Alright, Mr. Delacour, you and your wife go first with Gabrielle. Cissy, you and Josephine go next, then Hermione, the twins and then Harry and Fleur. I'll take the rear."

Scene Break

Bill was in an alleyway just off of the main part of Diagon Alley. He was watching the street as he tried to make a plan. _I could buy some exploding oil potions and blow his miserable arse up when I see him...no that won't work..he's a bloody seeker, he'd see it coming. What if I got some poly-juice and made myself look like someone he trusts..nah he's already had that one happen..._ He saw the group walk out of the Leaky Cauldron walking towards Gringotts and then grinned, _Or I could just cast bombarda maxima and kill the whole ruddy group of them..._ He raised and then lowered his wand, _Damn it, that's Fred and George..Mum would kill me if I hurt them..I'll wait for them to come out of Gringotts then I'll cast it just as Harry and Fleur are coming out. The twins are beaters, they'll get out of the way.._

Harry held Fleur's hand as they walked into the lobby. He took her to the counter, "Lord Potter-Black and his party wish to speak with Account Manager Griphook, please." He said to the Goblin at the counter who didn't make any sign that he noticed them, except for pressing a small button under the desk. "Go to meeting room nineteen. He'll be waiting on you."

"Thank you." Harry said as he let Fleur guide them to the meeting room. Griphook was indeed waiting there for them, "Lord Potter-Black and Curse-Breaker Delacour. What can Gringotts do for you?" He said in greeting.

"Account Manager Griphook, Bill Weasley has reneged on his promise to leave Fleur alone after losing the duel. I can't be with her all the time, so I wish to file a marriage contract making her my wife and in time, the Lady Delacour." Harry said as Fleur nodded, "Please Monsieur Grip'ook, we need to do this as soon as possible."

Griphook nodded and took a parchment from below the desk and placed it before them. "Sign this in the places marked with an 'X' and then have your witnesses sign here." Harry and Fleur did so, then Hermione and Fred signed as the witnesses.

"Very well, I will expedite this with our afternoon post to the Ministry. Now, let's get the rings taken care of. I believe that this point you know the procedure Lord Potter-Black."

Harry nodded and held out his hand for the blade. A few drops of blood later and Fleur had a silver ring on her hand bearing the Potter-Black sigil and then the Delacour coat of arms underneath it.

"Our business is concluded Lord Potter-Black, good day." Griphook rose, leaving the newly married couple.

"'ow do you feel?" Fleur asked him, to which Harry smiled "I should be asking you the same question."

"I feel relieved, thank you my 'usband." She kissed him softly, Harry felt a warmth flood through his body. He looked to her, Fleur seeing his confusion smiled and explained, "That was my magic recognizing you as my 'usband."

The group made their way to the doors of Gringotts. They had just made it out when they heard a cry come from across the street, "Potter, you bastard she is mine! **BOMBARDA MAXIMA!** " Harry pushed Fleur out of the way as the group scattered away from the doors of Gringotts which exploded as the blasting hex hit them.

Harry felt a dull pain in the back of his head when he hit the ground. He reached back and felt warmth on his fingers. As he brought back his hand, he saw that it was coated in blood. He began to rise woozily when he heard Bill call out " **Expelliarmus!** " Harry couldn't defend himself in time and saw his wand fly from his hand. Then he felt a dry heat behind him.

Fleur saw her husband push her to safety, she saw him take a block of stone from the door strike him in the back of the head. Then she saw red as Bill disarmed Harry and begin casting another spell. Bill Weasley got as far as " **AVA** -" before a fireball larger than any she had ever cast before raced towards him. The fireball struck his head and with a dull roar exploded, taking the head of Bill Weasley with it. She didn't have time to enjoy her victory over the man who had hurt her, she needed to tend to her husband.

Fleur raced to Harry's side, along with Narcissa, Tonks, and Bellatrix. Bellatrix hadn't noticed that her glamour had dropped, and for the moment no one else had, they were too focused on Harry. "We need to get him home, I believe he's got a concussion." Narcissa said to the group. Bellatrix took Harry's hand and with a **pop** the pair vanished.

That was when Hermione's brain caught up with her eyes, "That was Bellatrix LeStrange!" she said, to which Tonks shook her head. "That's Bellatrix Potter-Black..we'll explain at Grimmauld Place.." The group made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back.

When they arrived they found Bellatrix tending to the wound on the back of his head. "I've got the bleeding staunched Cissy, that's the best first aid I can give him."

Narcissa moved forward and took over for her elder sister. "I'll finish healing him, you and Nymphadora can explain why you are here and how you came to be married to our husband..."

"It's a long story.." She began, as she retold her story to the assembled group. When it was finished one of the twins looked at Harry's prone form.

"It's a curse.." Said one twin.

"It's a blessing.." The other one replied.


	40. Chapter 40: Bella's Day Out

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 40: Bella's day out

"It's a curse.." Said one twin.

"It's a blessing.." The other one replied.

"They aren't wrong you know.." Bellatrix said as she and Harry were getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" He said, to which Bellatrix laughed softly, "Harry, you have four wives now, your former best friends brother tried to kill you at least once, his sister was going to stuff you so full of love potion that you would've been a drooling, semi-coherent idiot, you became the Lord of two Houses...either you have either the best luck or the worst luck and I'm not sure which it is."

Harry pulled her down onto the bed, "Well let's see, I have you."

"Do you count that as good or bad luck?"

"Hush. Now, I have you, a clever and very beautiful witch. I have Narcissa, a brilliant and also very beautiful witch. I have Tonks, who's one of the most resourceful Aurors I've ever seen, and again very beautiful. Finally I just got married to Fleur, who is one of the best witches I know when it comes to transfiguration that isn't also a hundred years old, and again she's a veela so the beauty goes unsaid." He smiled and kissed Bellatrix gently before continuing, "I have four different, incredibly beautiful and incredibly protected wives. I am rich enough that our grandchildren wouldn't need to work, and thanks to your information, the DMLE has done most of our work in destroying Tom for us."

Bellatrix smirked, "Alright, I suppose you can say it's most likely good luck then."

"I think so, by the way..I know you haven't been able to leave the house very much. How would you like to go to Muggle London tomorrow?" He sat up a bit so he could gauge her reaction.

"Muggle London? Whatever for?" She asked him.

"Well, how many wizards do you think will be hanging around muggle shops? Besides, we need to get you some muggle clothes for our trip to Ireland." He grinned watching the smile as she remembered his planned trip, a concert in muggle Ireland before he had to go to school.

"Alright then, will it be just the two of us?"

Harry thought, and then shook his head, "I doubt Tonks would go for that. Madam Bones told her that she has to escort me everywhere."

The truth was that Tonks was supposed to guard him, unless one of the other wives went with him. She had neglected to tell Harry that part however. The two went to sleep, and the next morning found Harry and his wives standing inside a department store in muggle London.

"Come now Bellatrix," Narcissa said frowning, "You cannot have everything in black. You will stand out like a sore thumb."

"Alright Cissy, how about this sweater? It's very dark gray." Bellatrix said, holding up a sweater that was most obviously black.

"That's black." Fleur said looking at her reflection in the mirror as she tried on a blue silk scarf.

"It's very dark gray."

Meanwhile Tonks had pulled Harry over to the men's section. "You need a nice suit for when we have dinner with my folks. Mum sent an owl yesterday. She's ready to tear strips off of us if we don't go and show her that you haven't put a baby in me as a reason for the sudden marriage."

"I thought you explained everything." Harry said as she thrust a brown jacket into his hands.

"I did, but she fainted. So now we need to do it again. Go get changed, I'll check with the others and see how they are doing." Tonks told him, kissing him and then walking away.

Harry grumbled about 'bossy witches' and then went into the dressing room. _Great..the latch is stuck...I'll have to cast alohomora to get out..._ putting it out of his mind he began to try on the clothes Tonks had given him.

"It's black."

"Dark gray."

"Bellatrix Potter-Black, it's as black as your original last name and you know it."

"Cissy it's-"

Tonks walked up, hearing the argument. She couldn't resist adding her two knuts. "Wotcher folks, hey Bella, nice black sweater."

"Told you." Fleur said smugly, Narcissa then looked at the t-shirt, torn jeans, and boots Tonks had worn today and frowned.

"Nymphadora, we must get you some proper clothes as well. Every shirt you own has either a mustard stain or a bands name on it." She began. Tonks threw a dark look to Bellatrix who was grinning now that she wasn't the only one having to deal with Narcissa in mother hen mode.

Back in the dressing room Harry had given up trying to shift the door, he took his wand out and cast the unlocking charm as quietly as he could. The door heaved and then nothing happened. "Great. I'm trapped in here. Hey! If there's anyone outside I'm stuck in here."

"Coming sir!" A mans voice sounded from the other side, Harry then heard the man call for another, "Mr. Lucas, are you free? If so please help me with this, we have a customer trapped by an errant door hinge!"

"I am free and on my way Mr. Humphries. Just let me find an axe."

"Come now Mr. Lucas, we hardly need an axe, look just help me shift- there it goes!" The door came loose with a crack at the hinges and Harry was greeted by an older man with gray-blonde hair and a younger one with brown hair.

"Terribly sorry about that sir.." Began the first man, the one Harry now knew as Mr. Humphries.

"Yes, normally when someone is trapped we try to find them a bird to be trapped with, sadly Ms. Brahms is on the other side of the floor with your ladies." The brown haired man said, obviously trying to be witty.

"Right..so uh does the jacket look alright on me?" Harry asked, the two men looked at it and then shook their heads in unison.

"I'm dreadfully sorry sir.." Began Mr. Humphries.

"It's just not your color.." Mr. Lucas said, then went to a rack behind him, "Try this..you have black hair and green eyes...a brown jacket would wash out your color." he handed Harry a black jacket, "There you are sir, now please feel free to pick a different dressing room this time." As Harry retreated Mr. Humphries look at his assistant.

"That was the Vicuna coat wasn't it Mr. Lucas ?"

"It was Mr. Humphries. Commission on that will be thirty pounds easy."

"You're forgetting something Mr. Lucas."

"I am?"

"Yes, you're forgetting that it's my customer."

Scene Break

Harry had went with the black jacket, boggling at the two thousand pound price tag. The ladies had loved it though, each one insisting on running their hands over the material.

"That old bag behind the counter, Mrs. Slocombe, I think it was...she kept putting her nose up like we were going to grab her bra display and run with it.." Tonks said to Harry as the group reached an empty alleyway. She was about to say something when all of a sudden they felt a chill in the air.

Bellatrix grabbed his arm, her eyes wide and frightened "Harry..we've got to get out of here..I know that feeling..it's-"

Dementors. Ten Dementors floated into the alley, making their way towards the group. Harry and Tonks held out their wands, **EXPECTO PATRONUM!** They called out and suddenly a silvery stag and a jack rabbit darted out towards the creatures.

Three of the Dementors made a strange hissing noise as if repulsed by the charm, but the other seven continued forward, one getting close enough to begin feeding on Bellatrix, who had collapsed in the dirt of the alley. Harry rushed to her side and shouted even louder **EXPECTO PATRONUM!** This time the charm was enough to push the Dementors away. Narcissa knelt by her sister checking her pulse.

"Harry, she's very weak. We need to take her to St. Mungos."

Harry nodded, Narcissa and Fleur took Bellatrix's arms and vanished with a pop. Tonks took Harry's arm and an identical pop, the group vanished and reappeared in the lobby of St. Mungos.

As expected, a hospital full of patients was not a welcoming place for even a former Death Eater. But at Harry's insistence, Tonks was able to call on the only healer she trusted.

Andromeda Tonks got a call that her daughter and several others had arrived with Harry Potter and were carrying an unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange. She rushed down to the room the group had been given and opened the door.

"Well, this wasn't quite how I expected to meet my new son-in-law.."

""Mum. Bella has been hurt. It was Dementors...they attacked us." Tonks cut her mother off.

"Dementors? But they are all supposed to be at Azkaban. Alright you lot, clear out of here so I can work." Andromeda then removed the group, pointing to a waiting room.

Harry paced around the room waiting for an answer. Narcissa wasn't much better, she was staring at the floor as if concentrating hard enough on it would make everything better. Fleur watched her husband pacing and rose. She put her arm around him, "Bellatrix will be fine 'arry.." she began to say, when Tonks spoke, "Sorry, but I need to report this. I'll be back soon, if I don't see you here I'll go to Grimmauld Place."

With that she rose and kissed Harry before apparating to the Ministry. Harry was alone with his thoughts even with Fleur still holding him and Narcissa having moved to put her hand on his knee.

Andromeda opened the door, her expression unreadable. "Bellatrix is resting. She's tired and very weak at the moment but she'll make a full recovery in a few days. The Dementors effect on her was particularly strong due to her..condition."

"Condition? Do you mean because she was at Azkaban before?" Harry asked concerned about his wife. Andromeda shook her head, "No, I mean..she's pregnant."


	41. Chapter 41: The Past, Returned

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 41: The past, returned.

"Condition? Do you mean because she was at Azkaban before?" Harry asked concerned about his wife. Andromeda shook her head, "No, I mean..she's pregnant."

 _Bella is pregnant..._ Harry had very nearly fainted when he'd heard the news. "Can..can I go see her?" He asked Andromeda who shook her head, "I'm sorry, but she's resting right now. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion, she'll be out for at least a few hours."

"Can I wait in her room then?" Andromeda nodded, watching as Harry left the room. She then turned her gaze to Narcissa and Fleur, "Have either of you been active with him?"

"Non, I 'ave only just married 'arry.."

"Yes." Narcissa said. Andromeda nodded and sat beside her, "Have you taken any precautions?" She asked her baby sister.

Narcissa shook her head, "No. He is our husband. If..when it happens, then we will be glad of it." She then looked to Andromeda, "You should speak with Nymphadora..she spent the night with Harry a few days ago.."

"Merlin, I hope he hasn't gotten all three of you..one pregnant wife is enough, imagine three of them..multiples run in Teds family.." She rubbed her temple then, "Cissy, would you mind if I-"

"You wish to test me?" Narcissa nodded, "Do it."

Andromeda raised her wand and cast a diagnosis spell. First a soft glow washed over Narcissa, the colors switched from a sickly brown to a soft light rose color. Andromeda frowned, "Cissy..you are also pregnant..a girl from what I can see...like your first.."

"My first? I've only ever had Draco.."

"Cissy, the first part of the spell showed that you've had two pregnancies..this one and one that ended in a stillbirth.." Andromeda looked to Fleur, "Could you please excuse us for a little while?" Fleur nodded watching as Andromeda took her sisters hand and led her out the door.

"Andromeda, where are-"

"Follow me please..." Narcissa was half dragged into an empty room, Andromeda began to cast more diagnosis spells, she frowned, then stopped and drew her confused sister into an embrace.

"Andromeda?"

"Cissy, I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this...someone tampered with your memories..there are traces of an old memory charm on you. I think.." She drew in a breath, "I'm sure of it...Lucius or a proxy of Lucius Malfoy wiped your memory of the..event..and passed off your..Draco..as your son."

Narcissa sat very quiet for a moment and then the damn broke. Great shuddering sobs wracked her body, _Everything I've ever known was a lie...Draco isn't my son..What will Harry think when he finds out? I had one stillbirth, what if I lose this baby too?_ "Andi...would you please bring Harry to me if Bellatrix is still sleeping?"

Andromeda nodded and left the room. _If Harry hadn't already killed him, I would happily take the Kiss if it meant Lucius Malfoy was dead..._ She found him sitting by Bellatrix's side watching her sleep. She cleared her throat softly, gaining his attention, "Harry? Would you please follow me..Narcissa needs to speak to you.."

Harry nodded and rose to follow her out, he was surprised when Andromeda didn't lead him to the waiting room, but instead took him to a different room. Narcissa was sitting there with her head in her hands, her body heaving as she cried. Harry went to her side, the moment his hand rested on her should she threw her arms around him.

"Harry...I..Andi told me...that..." She couldn't get the words out as she gasped for breath through her sobs. Harry stroked her hair, leaning down he placed a kiss on her hair, "Cissy..please tell me what's wrong.."

"I..I am also pregnant...but..my last pregnancy...ended in a stillbirth.. She..she said that Lucius..took away my memories of the birth...and convinced me that.."

"That Draco was your son?" Harry finished quietly. Narcissa didn't speak, she just nodded against his chest.

"She was named Cassiopeia..I...I think. I had a dream..a few nights ago...I met..your father Cygnus..I guess as well..as..Cassiopeia..." He said softly, "She told me that Draco's mother was Aurielle Malfoy..."

"Aurielle..that's Lucius's-"

"Sister, according to the dream.." He said, "She was nice..said that if she'd lived we might have been friends.." He smiled softly, then stroked her hair, "Cissy, if you're pregnant then we'll prepare a nursery for two babies instead of just Bella's.."

 _This boy is going to make a great father.._ Andromeda thought as she walked out of the room to give the pair some privacy.

Scene Break

Tonks had apparated to the Ministry and went straight to the office of Amelia Bones, she pushed past the secretary and threw the door open. Bones was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the pair looked at the furious pink haired woman.

"Auror Potter-Black, you got here quickly. I haven't even finished penning the message I was about to send you." Amelia said, "Why are you here?"

"Dementors. We were attacked by Dementors in Muggle London." Tonks stated, "Someone with access to Dementors tried to kill us...they managed to feed on Bella for a moment before Harry was able to drive them off."

Amelia looked to the reports on her desk, "The Dementors...Merlin..alright, I'll get an investigation started. In the meantime, Senior Auror Shacklebolt was giving his report on the Burrow. From what I gathered from Auror Dawlish, I believe you have some more to add to that story."

"Ginny Weasley was making love potion with her mother. Arthur Weasley took responsibility for his children and sent them to his Aunt Muriel. He gave me his word that they would not be returning to Hogwarts unless he was convinced that they would not try to harm Harry." Tonks said, "Later after returning from the Burrow, I escorted Harry and the others to Gringotts. There he married Fleur Delacour, now Fleur Potter-Black. Leaving the scene Harry was attacked by Bill Weasley. Fleur..decapitated Bill with a fireball."

"And you decided not to wait to speak to an Auror because?"

"Ma'am, Harry was suffering a concussion. We took him straight back home and put him to bed." Tonks said, watching as her direct superior and his direct superior shared matching frowns.

"In the future Auror Potter-Black, you will remember procedure. You should have left someone to act as a spokesman then. Luckily for your job, Auror Dawlish was contacted shortly after the event at Gringotts by a Jean Luc Delacour. He gave a detailed statement." Bones waved her hand, "Senior Auror Shacklebolt, you had something to speak with Potter-Black, you are both dismissed."

Kingsley walked out with Tonks, "I want you to go to the holding cells. No one has told Molly Weasley about the events at Gringotts."

Tonks nodded, "I'd be glad to tell that banshee what her idiocy has cost her family."

"Good. I have to do the same with Arthur.." With that, the tall Auror departed from her side going towards the lifts. _Merlin..that's going to kill Arthur.._ She shook her head sadly then went to the holding cells.

Molly Weasley was sitting on her bed glaring as Tonks walked in. A few cells over Albus Dumbledore sat, his trial was due to come up in a few days.

"What are you doing here?" Molly spat.

"Well hello to you too," Tonks said with false cheer, "I've come to tell you that the Weasley family clock will be missing a name now."

"What are you talking about, the only way the clock would lose a name is if-" Molly's face grew pale, Tonks noticed that Dumbledore was listening intently, though he was doing an admirable job of hiding that fact.

"Well, it seems that after your plan to mind rape Harry and Fleur failed, thanks to a tip from two very concerned family members, your eldest decided to escape the Aurors and stalk Harry. It turns out that if you attack the husband of a Veela, you'd better hope that you're fireproof."

"Fireproof-"

"Molly. Bill is dead. He tried to kill Harry and Fleur defended him." Tonks wasn't sure what to expect, Molly was very quiet, she saw the color leave her face.

"You mean..my Bill is-"

"Dead."

Molly fell over in a faint, the guard rushed over and opened the cell door. Tonks went in and checked her pulse.

"She's alive. She just fainted. Have a healer come down to check on her." Tonks said to the Auror on duty before rising and leaving the cell. She turned to Dumbledore.

"It's your fault. You had to try and micromanage every aspect of everyone's life. Without you, Harry and Fleur would've had their own relationship and Bill Weasley would probably still be alive." She left then, not allowing him to speak.

Scene Break

Mafalda came to check on Arthur, by now rumors of the attack on Harry's life had made it through the Ministry. She knocked on his office door, and when there was no answer, she opened the door.

"Arthur..are you-"

"My son tried to kill a boy I've loved as a son since practically the first day we met him." Arthur whispered, his voice harsh with emotion. He looked much weaker than he had when she left him before. His face was lined and pale as if he'd aged twenty years in just a few days.

"Arthur..I'm so sorry..I..I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say Mafalda..I'm a failure as a husband, as a father, and as a man...I ignored what my wife was doing to our children. At this point, I think only three of my children made it out of my wife's clutches unscathed. Percy has his own life now, Fred and George have their mail order business.." He rubbed his eyes and stood, "I'm sorry Mafalda..I think I need to leave the office today."

"If you're leaving I am coming with you. You shouldn't be alone right now." She grabbed his hand, "We'll go to a pub and talk."

Scene Break

Harry and Narcissa were still talking when there was a soft knock on the door. Andromeda walked in, leading Fleur and Tonks with her. "How do you feel Cissy?" She asked Narcissa,

"Harry and I..we will deal with this as it comes..."

"I can't believe Malfoy tampered with your mind like that.." Tonks said, to which Andromeda scoffed softly.

"It's not hard to imagine, Nymphadora. Lucius Malfoy was a scumbag. I'm just happy that your husband killed him."

"Do you want to send an owl to Draco? We can arrange a meeting room at Gringotts..or even go to Malfoy Manor.." Harry asked her, squeezing her hand gently.

"What can I tell him? 'Hello Draco, I hope you've been well...I just found out that I'm not your mother and the woman who is was your squib aunt Aurielle..'" She sighed, "I don't hate my..Draco. He's lost his father..."

"I suppose it won't really do any good. I still hate him, but I don't think I hate him enough to ruin his life like that.." He said, Narcissa looked up and kissed him.

"You are a good man Harry Potter-Black..we are all very lucky to count you as ours."

Fleur watched the scene before her unfold, _Harry..I don't know why fate seems to hate you so much.._ She had seen so many things go against him in just the short time she'd known him. _Dragons, Death Eaters, dueling 'him' in a graveyard, not too mention Bill.._

 _Merlin Harry..I'm just glad I was still on the potion.._ Tonks watched her husband comforting Narcissa. Still traitorous little thoughts began to play in her mind of a son with his eyes. _Or a metamorphmagus child..I could see Harry freaking out the first time our baby changed hair colors.._ She smirked at the idea,

" _Dora! Teddy's hair is blue!" Harry calls from the nursery. She raced in to find Harry cradling their son, a happy baby named Teddy after her father. Sure enough their son has bright blue hair. The little boy babbles happily before shoving a chubby fist into his mouth, drooling heavily._

" _He's just like his mum.." She said softly, lifting him up and cradling him against her chest. Harry put his arms around her and kissed softly. "I love you two so damned much.."_

" _Language Hubs..he might not be able to speak yet, but no sense in letting him hear words like that."_

Tonks blinked out of her reverie, a medi-witch in nurses robes had opened the door. "Mrs. Potter-Black is awake and wants to see her husband."

Harry disengaged from Narcissa with another kiss and walked out of the room.

"Does Bellatrix know?" She asked her sister.

"She doesn't. She was unconscious when I ran the test and I only woke her up to give her the dreamless sleep potion so she could rest."

Harry opened the door to Bellatrix's room. She was sitting up, she seemed paler than normal and very tired, but she managed a weak smile. "Hey.." she said as Harry went to her side, kissing her gently.

"Hey yourself..are you feeling any better?"

"A little. The nurse said I'll probably be here for a few days...I guess my time at Azkaban made me more sensitive to the Dementors.

"Well that and being pregnant." Harry said, _oh no, she didn't know.._ he thought as he saw Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant?"

"According to Andromeda...Narcissa is too.." Harry took her hand, "We're going to have a baby.."

She nodded then looked into his eyes, "Are you..happy about it?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "I am...and you?"

"I..I don't know how I feel..I think I'm happy...I mean I know I am..but it's just..I didn't think we'd have our first child before you got your O.W.L results.." She smirked then sat back on her bed, "You certainly weren't going to take your time were you..two pregnant wives..I wonder if Tonks has also fell victim of your charms."

"Don't say that Bella..I don't think I could handle three pregnant women at once.."

Scene Break

Back at Grimmauld Place Hermione had finally gotten a chance to look over the books she'd been left, _I thought there would be more books..but knowing the Black family they probably kept the more dangerous ones in their vault to keep children from opening the wrong book.._ The book she was reading now had a particularly interesting passage about inscribing cascading runes onto an object. She thought about the idea and jotted some notes.

Fred walked into the library, ever since their flight from the Burrow, he'd been unable to get the memory of flying with her out of his mind. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"Oh? It's _Roderick's Guide to Runes_ there's a very interesting chapter here about cascading runes...theoretically you could inscribe a series of runes onto one of your joke cushions to make it play 'Scotland the Brave' as the person sat down and then active a secondary action like transfiguring their trousers into a kilt." Hermione shared a grin with Fred as the sudden image of Ron Weasley dressed in a tartan kilt flashed in both of their minds.

"Hermione, how would you like to become an employee of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes?"


	42. Chapter 42: Music

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. The song is I wish it would rain by The Temptations.

Chapter 42: Music

"Hermione, how would you like to become an employee of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes?"

Harry had an idea, the record player was shielded so that it was resistant to magic. Back at Grimmauld Place he was placing the box of records onto the top of the player, Narcissa watched from the doorway. "Bellatrix will enjoy that..."

"I hope so."

"She will Harry, partly because she loved music, but mostly because it's a sign you were thinking of her." She smiled and came into the room, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We are all very lucky women to have you in our lives."

Harry kissed her softly, "Thank you Cissy. Will you help me get back to St. Mungos?"

Narcissa thought, "I don't know if I should. I know my own pregnancy isn't that far along, but now that I know about..I want to be extra cautious.."

Harry nodded, "I'll ask Fleur then." He drew Narcissa into his arms, "Our first visit to the Wizengamot is coming soon.."

"It is, the trial of Albus Dumbledore is going to be a huge circus, but at least we'll learn once and for all who Minister Fudge hates more, you or Dumbledore." She said dryly, Harry chuckled.

"I think he'll throw Albus into Azkaban or through the veil, then he'll consider me nothing but a little boy."

"And that, my dear husband is why he will fail. You are so much more than a little boy. Before the trial begins I will go visit some of the families we discussed earlier..the Greengrass family, the Longbottoms, the Abbott's..those will be good Houses to discuss forming an alliance." Narcissa sighed and stroked her husbands cheek, "We will make our family strong again. I swear it."

"I trust you Cissy. You are one of the most brilliant witches I've ever met. If anyone can make our family strong it's you." Harry told her, embracing her for a moment, "I'm going to go ask Fleur if she'll come with me..we might go out for dinner afterwards, otherwise we'll be home fairly early."

Fleur agreed to go with Harry back to the hospital. She apparated the two of them back to the hospital, Fleur carrying the box of albums and Harry carrying the player. Bellatrix was sitting up in her bed talking with Andromeda.

"Seriously Andi, I'll be fine, I can go home."

"Bella, you are staying right here. You have to finish your replenishment potions."

"Andi, I- my husband has returned, would you please go harass other patients?" Bellatrix said, smiling at the sight not just of her husband, but of her records.

"Oh very well, I'll be back." Andromeda crossed the the floor to the doorway stopping in front of Harry, "Do not let her talk you into helping her leave. She is still very weak." and with that, Andromeda left closing the door behind her.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, setting down the record player and kissing his wife.

"Miserable. That butcher has poked and prodded me all day since you left." Bellatrix groused, ignoring the look of amusement on Harry's face.

"She's your sister. She loves you." Harry said sitting beside her, Fleur brought over the box. "'ere Bellatrix, why don't you pick something out.." She said offering the box to Bellatrix.

"Hmm...I know...how about 'I wish it would rain'?" She said looking to Harry. He rose and took the record out, putting into the player and pressed the button:

 _Sunshine, blue skies, please go away  
A girl has found another and gone away  
With her went my future, my life is filled with gloom  
So day after day I stay locked up in my room  
I know to you, it might sound strange  
But I wish it would rain, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Harry sat back down beside Bellatrix, his hand went to hers as the Temptations played. Fleur was, like Bella and Tonks, a fan of muggle music. Her tastes though ran more to jazz, due to her fathers love of the music of Sidney Bechet. _I wonder if father would let me bring some of his records home when we visit them at Yule?_ She thought watching as Bellatrix closed her eyes and just listened to the music.

 _'Cause so badly I wanna go outside (such a lovely day)  
But everyone knows that a man ain't supposed to cry  
Listen, I gotta cry 'cause crying eases the pain, oh yeah  
People this hurt I feel inside  
Words could never explain,  
I just wish it would rain, oh let it rain, rain, rain, rain, ooo baby_

 _Let it rain, oh yeah, let it rain_

Harry squeezed Bellatrix's hand gently, a gesture she returned. "Hey Fleur, would you please give us some time alone?"

"Oui 'arry, I will be waiting for you in the lobby." She said rising and leaving the pair in the room.

"You didn't have to send her out..." Bellatrix said softly, Harry looked to his eldest wife.

"I wanted to talk to you, the attack...I should've done more.."

"What else could you have done? You fired off two patronus charms...you saved my life and our babies life." Tears pricked at Bellatrix's eyes, "When they attacked me, I..I saw myself back in the Department of Mysteries...I saw...Sirius.."

Harry rose and came closer to his wife, taking her into his arms.

"I killed my first real friend Harry...even though I fought like Hell not to..I just cast a fucking stunner..but he still fell through that damned Veil.." The tears came freely now, she cried against Harry's chest.

"I don't know if I can fight at your side when the final confrontation happens...what if..what if I'm there and he puts me back under control? He could make me kill again..he could rip the thoughts out of my brain and find out everything...including about the baby.." Her voice hitched then, "He could make me apparate to our home and kill our baby...I'm not strong enough to fight him..he'll make me a weapon against you."

"Hey. Enough of that now, we will defeat him. I promise you that Bellatrix Potter-Black. We will defeat that snaky bastard and raise our children in a happy and mostly sane home." Harry said softly, kissing the tears from her cheek.

"I'm scared Harry...inside me is a part of you..a life is growing inside me that connects me forever to you..as long as he is alive, he could use that as a weapon.."

"You are stronger than that Bella. It took three people casting the compulsion charm on you in order for you to be trapped..I know you, you are the strongest person I've ever met." He kissed her gently, "You are an amazing woman and you will be an amazing mother."

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will Bella."

Harry did just that, he held his wife until her breathing slowed. The attack had drained her, she needed this chance to rest. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then rose from the bed.

Fleur was waiting for him in the lobby just as she had promised.

"'ow is she?"

"She's resting, I think everything hit her today. She's worried about the baby, about someone using her as a weapon again.."

"Merde..'arry, I promise you, we'll find something that will 'elp 'er." Fleur took his hand, her Veela nature had recognized him as her husband. She needed physical contact with him, almost as much as Bellatrix had needed in the beginning.

"I promised you a dinner tonight didn't I?" Harry said softly, squeezing her hand gently.

"If you aren't feeling up to it, we can-"

"No Fleur, I made you a promise. Let's go find a place in Muggle London though, I don't feel like dealing with any more surprises from the wizarding world." Harry said softly. Fleur nodded and then apparated them both to a dingy alley well out of the public's view.

Muggle London was much noisier than Diagon Alley, partly that was due to just the volume of Muggles compared to wizards, but the other part of that equation was the lack of silencing charms. Magical shops put silencing charms on the doors and windows of their buildings to keep the sounds of the alley from intruding on the business going on inside the shops.

Harry looked to Fleur, "So, do you have a suggestion for a place to eat?"

"Oui 'arry, there is a place called 'Clos Maggiore' on King St. I apparated us to an alley near there. My parents 'ave been there a few times." She said softly, Harry grinned, "Did you guess I would ask you to pick the place?"

"Narcissa and Tonks both said that you let them guide the evening..I 'ad a feeling you would allow me to do the same."

"Well then, Mrs. Potter-Black, lead on." Harry said taking her hand and stepping out of the alley and into the street before them.


	43. Chapter 43: Dinner and a Dream

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 43: Dinner and a Dream

"Narcissa and Tonks both said that you let them guide the evening..I 'ad a feeling you would allow me to do the same." "Well then, Mrs. Potter-Black, lead on." Harry said taking her hand and stepping out of the alley and into the street before them.

" _Clos Maggiore, it's a lovely little restaurant in Covent Gardens my petite.." Apolline said as she watched Fleur prepare for the trip to St. Mungos and then their date. "Your father and I have visited it often, you and your husband should get the lamb and share it."_

 _Fleur grinned softly at the idea of sharing an intimate meal with the man who had risked his life for her family time and again. "How is Gabrielle handling my marriage?"_

" _Not as badly as we feared. She is still a bit upset that you got 'her' man, but she told her father that she's willing to wait until she's old enough to marry him herself."_

 _Fleur laughed at the idea of her sister trying to marry her husband when she turned seventeen. "Harry is a good man with a lot of love in his heart, but I think one set of sisters is enough for him."_

It was beautiful, the interior was designed to look like a vineyard with the walls decorated by vines and flowers. It reminded Fleur of their summer home in the south of France. "It's a beautiful place, I'm glad you decided that this is where we should go for our date night." Harry said as they were escorted to their table.

"Oui, Maman and Papa love it 'ere...it reminds me of the vineyards at our summer 'ouse." She said, Harry pulled out her chair and she sat down kissing him.

"Tell me about it, apparently I have a villa at the Riviera now..maybe we'll be neighbors.."

"Well, our summer 'ouse is called 'Maison de la vie et de l'amour', it means 'House of Life and Love'. My father was given it by his mother and father as a wedding present." She smiled, thinking of the home she used to spend every summer vacation at. "It is very close to the beach, and thanks to the wards it's 'idden from muggles."

"According to the paperwork Narcissa has, Maison De Noire is near Toulon, is that close by?"

"Non, our 'ouse is near Monaco, that's a few 'ours away. But with apparation, those distances are not an issue. We could visit my family in moments."

Their discussion ended abruptly as their waitress arrived. Harry looked at the menu trying to decide on an entree.

"We will 'ave the slow roasted lamb shoulder and a bottle of the '86 Domaine Jasmin please." Fleur said, ordering for them both.

"Mother's suggestion?" Harry asked as the waitress walked away.

"The meal is, the wine 'owever was my idea. It is our night to celebrate our marriage to one another. My magic 'as claimed you 'arry Potter-Black. I am yours now, as you are mine." She said taking his hand. "Veela magic is not exactly like 'uman magic. It is based on the 'eart. Love, Passion, Jealousy, these are all things that can cause my magic to react unless I take care to control them."

The bottle arrived, Harry had never had wine before, but judging by the way Fleur seemed to approve of the corks aroma, he figured it had to be alright.

 _Wine tastes awful.._ Harry did his best to hide his grimace as he took his first sip. Fleur watched him and stifled a little giggle. " 'arry, do no take such a large sip for your first time..you must acclimate yourself. Wine can be very opinionated, like a wand it can be a bit much for the wrong person.."

"What do you mean the 'wrong person'?"

"Some people cannot taste the sweetness of wine because their tongue only notices the bitterness. You must learn to savor both parts of wine, just like 'ow you cannot 'ave only the good parts of life..if Dumbledore and Bill 'ad not done what they did to me, we might have been together earlier, but there is no way to know if we would 'ave been 'appy...now, I know your 'eart. I know 'ow kind you are, 'ow brave..the Fleur you first met wouldn't 'ave been as open to the idea of loving you." She took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Fleur, I would have fought Bill for you even if you told me you never wanted to marry me. You deserve a life where you aren't under a potion fueled haze." He brought her hand up to his lips, "I wanted to ask you to the Yule ball that year..but I was terrified that you still saw me as a 'leetle boy'."

"'arry, I said that because I was being a little girl. I was angry that you were there, I knew who you were, everyone knows who 'arry Potter is. Then I saw you out-fly a dragon. Then I saw you save my sister from Grindylows..you saved me from devil's snare in the maze.."

"I didn't save Cedric though.." He said sadly.

"That is 'is crime, not yours. Cedric's death was terrible, but it wasn't your fault. Tom Riddle was the one who cast that spell, not my 'usband. 'e dueled that evil thing to a standstill and brought Cedric's body back to 'is father." She squeezed his hand again, "You are my 'ero."

Their waitress arrived with their food and conversation stopped for a time.

Scene Break

" _I must be dreaming..." Bellatrix said as she looked around, gone was her room at St. Mungos, instead she was in a muddy field surrounded by cheering people. She looked down, her usual black robes were gone, replaced by muggle jeans and sandals. She was still dressed in darker colors, but she looked perfectly at home here._

" _Wait, I recognize this place.."_

" _You should, this was our concert.." Came a very familiar voice behind her. Bellatrix spun around and there, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, was a young James Potter. "Hello Bella, it's been a long time."_

 _She froze for a moment, "James...how.."_

" _The Powers that be granted me this chance to talk to you." He said smiling as he took her hand and led her towards the tent that she had shared with James and Sirius._

" _Is he-"_

" _Sirius, yeah, he's around. He wouldn't miss this for anything. Lily was convinced that you would prefer just me, but Sirius wanted to see you too." James chuckled and led her inside. Sirius, not looking a day over seventeen smiled at her from his spot on the floor._

" _Hello, and how is my favorite cousin?" He said, rising and embracing Bellatrix._

" _Sirius...I...I'm so-"_

" _Nope. None of that. They didn't let us have this time so you can feel guilty over something you had no control over. It wasn't you who cast the stunner, it was Riddle, working through the compulsion charms. Blaming you would be like blaming the wand and not the wizard." Sirius said before releasng her from the hug._

" _Harry has said as much, you have a very smart son James.." Bellatrix said, looking over to her former secret boyfriend._

" _He is. He takes after his mother more than me. I was a royal prat as a teenager, he's a good kid." James smirked, "He's got a big heart Bella, he loves you..all of you."_

" _Do you resent me marrying your son?" She asked quietly, to which James laughed a little._

" _Bella, Harry loves you, I love you. Fate decided that I couldn't be with you, so it gave you the next best thing. Lily thinks it's a bit odd that her daughter in law is older than she was, well two of her daughters in law are older...but that's neither here nor there." James said waving his hand, "The two of you are together, and inside you is a new life. All I want is that you help him make the world a place for you, for Harry, and for my grandson."_

" _Grandson?"_

" _Yes Bella, there's a baby boy in there, you're having a son."_

" _I will. I don't know how I will, but I will do it.." She promised._

" _Good. No more moping, no more worrying about what Voldielocks will do."_

" _Voldielocks?"_

" _Yeah, Sirius and I thought it up, we figured Riddle'd hate it. What do you think?"_

" _It is a bit..juvenile..."_

" _Hah! Then he'll hate it." Sirius crowed, and then went to the tent flap, sticking his head out he shouted, "I told you Lils, Voldielocks is a winner!"_

" _Honestly, you two are nothing but overgrown babies.." Came a voice Bellatrix didn't recognize. But when the young red haired woman walked in, she knew who it was._

" _Lily Potter?"_

" _The one and only." Like Bellatrix, Lily Potter wore bell bottom jeans, but while in the dream Bellatrix had her hair loose and wild around her face, Lily had a dull green headband that kept her rosy hair out of her face._

" _James gave you his blessing, now I'm giving you mine. Harry needs love, my wretch of a sister couldn't bring herself to love my son. The family he thought loved him like one of their own was using him. You and his wives are the best chance he's got of making through this sordid affair with his sanity intact." Lily stepped forward and hugged Bellatrix, she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I might not be able to hold my grandchildren, but I'm watching over you all. The love you share with Harry, and the love he shares with you is a power greater than all the dark magic in the universe. Voldemort is afraid to die, give Harry enough of a reason to live and you'll won't have to worry about losing him to death for a very long time."_

" _Speaking of time, I'm sorry Bella..but it's time to wake up." James said before his face shifted and Andromeda Tonks was looking down at her._

"Bella, are you alright? You were talking in your sleep.."

"I'm fine Andromeda, I feel better than I have in a very long time.." She said with a smile, one hand resting on her belly, _Your parents will live through this war, and we will love you so much...James.._

Scene Break

Dinner had been fantastic. While Harry couldn't say that he liked wine, he could say he enjoyed slow roasted lamb shoulder when sharing it with his youngest wife. The pair left the restaurant, walking hand in hand.

"So, I suppose the next thing to do would be to find a hotel for the night?"

"Oui, Grimmauld Place is a bit too crowded for what I 'ave planned for you tonight Mr. Potter-Black." Fleur said impishly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry asked aloud, to which Fleur smack his shoulder teasingly.

"You 'ave married a woman whose 'eart burns with passion my love. Now, come with me to our 'otel. It's nearby." Fleur took his hand and half pulled him along the still bustling street.

Covent Garden Hotel was unassuming from the outside, but once Fleur had went to the counter and asked for 'Monsieur Delacour's suite' he was able to see how luxurious it really was.

"This place is amazing Fleur." He said stunned. It was beautiful, deep burgundy wallpaper and white carpet made the room seem warm and inviting. Fleur pushed him to sit on the massive bed, smirking when Harry sank into the soft bed.

"Prepare yourself out 'ere, I will do the same.." She said, kissing him and walking into the en suite. Harry divested himself of his clothing as the lights dimmed, Fleur stepped out nude.

"I 'ope you are ready for me.." She said as she moved onto the bed and crawled up to headboard, kissing Harry deeply she snapped her fingers and the nights went out.


	44. Chapter 44: A visit with the Dursleys

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 44: A visit with the Dursleys

"I 'ope you are ready for me.." She said as she moved onto the bed and crawled up to headboard, kissing Harry deeply she snapped her fingers and the nights went out.

Things were quiet at Grimmauld Place for the next few days. Harry and his wives were glad of it. Bellatrix had been allowed to come home and Harry had been doing an admirable job of caring for her. "I feel like I'm already nine months along.." Bellatrix grumbled as she sat up in the bed beside Harry.

"Well you're not, you're only a week along." He said smiling, putting his arm around her, "I missed you, you know..this bed is far too empty when you aren't at home."

"I'm surprised the others didn't offer to take my place while I was away." She said softly, "I mean Cissy is the Primary Wife, by tradition, she should be the one in bed with you each night.."

"Maybe so, but this is our bed." Harry said, "Now let's get some rest.."

The lights went off, but for Bellatrix sleep didn't come easily.

The next morning Narcissa sat at the table sipping her tea and looked over some paperwork. _Well, our marital status is public record now. The Daily Prophet will have to stop playing guessing games with just whom Harry is married to..for good or ill I suppose the secret is out._

Sure enough, the front of the newspaper had a composite photograph of all of them, including Bellatrix. For her portion, they had used her picture from her wanted poster. Narcissa noted, her eyes narrowing.

 _ **A Death Eater, A Dowager, An Auror, and A Veela?**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Hearts were broken all across the wizarding world when it was revealed that our very own boy-who-lived, Harry Potter was married. Those broken hearts have been irrevocably shattered with the discovery of just who Harry Potter claims as the loves of his life.**_

 _ **The youngest, and most recent bride, Fleur Potter-Black nee Delacour, is employed by Gringotts as a curse-breaker. During this employment she met Bill Weasley, eldest of Arthur and Molly. She claimed that her former lover was using love potions on her and drawing on her time as a fellow Tri-Wizard champion, she employed Harry as an agent of revenge, or is it justice? Handsome and available Scion Draco Malfoy had this to say:**_

" _ **She's pretty enough for a creature, bit like a Nymph I guess. Weak willed fools try to treat them the same as a witch."**_

 _ **Next in age is the junior Auror Nymphadora Potter-Black nee Tonks. Daughter of the disgraced Andromeda Black, we reported on her as one of the likely prospects due to her youth and ability to change aspects of her body. No doubt those abilities will come into use when she needs to hide the ravages of time from her youthful husband.**_

 _ **Narcissa Potter-Black nee Black, the widow of Lucius Malfoy is the Primary Wife of House Potter-Black. Like Fleur Potter-Black, she ensnared her husband by claiming abuse at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. That marriage was annulled and Lucius challenged Harry to a duel to the death. The recorder of the duel, one Pius Thicknesse was recorded as saying:**_

" _ **The match was fairly quick. The boy was outclassed by Lucius who was a master duelist. There was an unfortunate slip and Potter was considered the victor by a technicality."**_

 _ **Finally we come to the most infamous of the wives of Harry Potter, Bellatrix Potter-Black nee Lestrange. Those with memories of the attacks by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, will remember her as the monster who destroyed the minds of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Sadly, their son Neville was unreachable for comment and his grandmother and Regent Augusta Longbottom's response was not suitable for printing.**_

 _ **Is it a love potion, a confundus charm, or perhaps even blackmail that lured Harry Potter into the clutches of these three witches and a Veela? For detailed analysis of possible reasons turn to pages 3,4,5,12, and 14.**_

 _Damn, we need to get ahead of this thing. That interview with Skeeter has to be moved up. I'll send her an owl, if we do this right, Harry will come out looking like a goodhearted young man with devoted wives..._ Narcissa thought about possible interview questions she would allow as she sipped her morning tea. The other letter was a notice from Gringotts about Draco, _It seems the boy I thought was my son is going to try and make a claim on House Malfoy...fool boy, Harry took the House in fair combat.._

Thinking about Draco made Narcissa wince slightly, while she knew intellectually that it wasn't his fault that his father had switched Draco with her daughter at birth, it still hurt each time she thought of what could've been.

" _Mummy! My Hogwarts letter came!" Cassiopeia was a bright girl with big blue eyes that seemed to drink in the whole world. Narcissa smiled as she knelt down and embraced the eleven year old, "Congratulations my love, when your father gets home we'll go straight to Diagon Alley and get you everything you'll need. Would you like a cat or an owl?"_

 _The little girl thought and then smiled up at her mother, "I'd like an owl like Daddy, a beautiful white owl." Cassie, as they called her, was not the daughter of Lucius Malfoy, but rather the daughter of Narcissa and Harry Potter. In this dreamworld there had never been a Lucius Malfoy, she and Harry had met in school. He'd still been a Gryffindor, she had still been a Slytherin, but when he held her House rivalries didn't matter._

 _The front door opened and Harry walked in, still wearing his Aurors robes, "I told Proudfoot that I would be taking the afternoon off. I know what day it is, it's the day our Cassie gets her letter!" Cassie broke from her mothers arms and jumped into her fathers. "Daddy! I want to get an owl like Hedwig!"_

Narcissa broke from her day dream as Harry walked downstairs with Bellatrix. "Morning Cissy." He said kissing her softly.

"Good morning Harry, Bella...I've gotten our post organized. The Prophet knows who you are married to now. Rita Skeeter did her usual hit piece on us.." She said handing him the newspaper. Harry took it and quickly scanned over the article then cursed.

"I thought she was going to help us! "

"She is Harry, we have a meeting with her in a week, but with your permission I'd like to move it up to tomorrow. If you give her an exclusive, she'll be in your debt." Narcissa said pushing the Gringotts letter to him.

"Okay, talk to her..now what's this from the bank?"

"Draco is attempting to make a claim on House Malfoy. He's claiming that you didn't actually kill Lucius, as it was a disarming spell that sent him into the pillar, rather than a hex designed to kill." Narcissa worried her lower lip with her teeth, "If he challenges you to a duel, I'm not going to handicap you by begging you to not kill him."

Harry took her hand, "I don't want to kill anyone except Riddle if I can help it. Draco is a ponce, but that's because he's just another Lucius." Narcissa smiled at that, "What if we offered him Malfoy Manor, I mean we would take anything dangerous out first, but if we gave him the house, do you think he'd leave you be?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know...we will need to set up an appointment to meet with him at Gringotts if you wish to try and speak with an arbiter." She said after a moment of thought, "I have no love for that house, so if that will serve the purpose I am in favor of it."

Tonks made her way downstairs. She paused and kissed Harry, "G'morning Hubs.." She said stifling a yawn.

"Good morning Dora.." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"Quick question for you, how annoyed would you be if the Dursleys were murdered by Tom?" She asked him. Harry thought for a moment, "Somewhere between 'not annoyed at all' and 'ecstatic'..but I would still probably try to warn them, why?"

"You're an adult now, the wards put on Privet drive will probably be falling soon, if they haven't fell already."

Harry frowned, "So, we have to go save them from being mulched by Death Eaters?"

Tonks smirked, "Either we warn them or we let them fry."

Bellatrix had a dark look in her eyes, "Let them die. I've seen what they did to Harry."

"She is talking about your scars, isn't she 'arry?" Fleur came into the kitchen, moving to the side opposite Tonks to kiss her husband.

"I am. They hurt our husband. I think we need to pay them back, with interest." Bellatrix said that last part almost as a snarl.

Harry touched her hand gently, "Bella, they aren't worth you going to Azkaban. But, if we're going to warn them, I don't see why we don't all go together as a family and have a friendly chat."

Harry turned and went upstairs to get changed. His wives shared a dark look, _the Dursleys will pay for hurting Harry_ seemed to be in the eyes of the four women.

Scene Break

It was a drizzly summer morning on Privet Drive. At Number Four, Vernon Dursley was reading his newspaper. _Damned liberals are ruining things. This health scheme is entirely too welcoming to the immigrants..._ The fat man scowled when he heard a knock on the front door.

Almost as if summoned by magic Petunia Dursley was at the door. When she opened it there stood a very beautiful blonde woman about her age wearing a black dress and carrying an attache case. "Petunia Dursley?" The stranger said, to which Petunia nodded.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Narcissa. I represent the interests of Harry Potter." She said, "May I come in?"

"We don't deal with freaks." Petunia hissed, she went to close the door but before she could, Narcissa had her wand drawn.

"I wouldn't do that Mrs. Dursley, now if you'll move aside, we'd like to come in."

That was when Petunia noticed the three women standing behind her, all of the women were looking at them with open contempt. The eldest, a black haired woman stood with her arm interlocked with her nephews.

"What is this, Vernon!" She called for her husband as the group pushed into the house.

"Pet, did you call me- what is this, why are you here boy?"

"None of that fat man. We all know how you've treated Harry." Tonks said drawing her wand.

"We treated him like the freak he was."

"Absolutely right Vernon. A few more beatings might have taken that freakishness out of him."

"You call 'im a freak? 'e is the 'ero of the wizarding world!" Fleur said, feathers starting to sprout along her arms.

"Is that it? Is that the cupboard?" Bellatrix asked Harry, before walking to it and throwing it open. "You put a child in this?" She rounded to face the Dursleys. "You dared to put your sisters only child in a cupboard after he lost his parents!" She turned back to Harry, "They aren't worth this Harry. Let's leave them to Riddle."

"Who is Riddle, one of your freaks?" Vernon asked Harry, he was trying to keep control of the situation, but being surrounded by so many angry witches it was difficult. Cissy calmly sat at the table and opened her case. Inside she had a small stack of papers.

"We agreed Bellatrix that it would be Harry's choice. Personally I think we all agree with you. Let Tom Riddle come and kill the lot of them."

"Uncle Vernon, Tom Riddle is the man who killed my parents. Dumbledore put wards on this house to keep him from finding me, but those wards are going to vanish soon, if they haven't already." Harry said, watching the red on his uncles face drain away leaving him pale.

"Vernon, we've got to get out of here!" Petunia shrieked, dashing upstairs to pack.

"She's not wrong. You need to get out of here. When he comes it won't matter that I'm not here. It won't even matter that you hate me. He will kill you, he'll probably take out the entire block." Harry said, "Narcissa has something to offer you, if you accept it then we'll consider everything settled and we'll never have to see each other again."

It was a surprisingly subdued Vernon Dursley that sank into his chair at the kitchen table. Narcissa showed him the papers she had set out. "Your nephew, due to his status as Lord of Houses Potter and Black is a very wealthy wizard. He is willing to offer you a house hidden away from the eyes of the world."

Vernon looked down, there as a picture of a nondescript two story home, "This is a property owned by House Black. It is near the town of Guilford. It is close by and warded against strangers coming to your door." Narcissa explained then flipped the pages.

"It is unplottable, which means it doesn't show up on maps. Harry recommends that you rent a box at your post office for all correspondences."

"If you accept the house, Harry is prepared to key you into the wards so that your family members are able to go there." Narcissa finished and let Vernon look at the picture.

"What do you get out of this boy?" Vernon finally asked warily.

"Nothing. You get to live and the universe continues to let you go unpunished for how you treated me." Harry said, "If it was just you, I would probably have sent you a letter, you would have ignored it and he would have killed you."

"Harry has told us about your treatment of him. We would prefer it if Riddle killed you. However, he still feels that your wife and son would be burdened by your death." Bellatrix said as she moved to his side.

"Will you take the house?" Harry asked, after a time Vernon nodded.

"Alright, in that case the house is yours. Narcissa has the key and the paperwork for you. When you clean this house out, make sure you get everything. Nearly anything can be used to make a tracking charm." Harry rose and went to the stairs, Dudley had woken up hearing his mother frantically packing and had came downstairs. He looked different to Harry, as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Harry, is he the one who sent those dementi-things after you?"

"No, he's the one who killed my mom and dad."

"When they attacked us...I saw everything I've ever done flash before my eyes. How I treated you, how I treated everyone..I'm sorry."

 _Dudley apologized to me, I cannot say I saw this coming._ Harry looked down, Dudley was holding out his hand. Harry reached out and shook it.

"Thank you...for saving my life again."

"Apparently saving people is what I do...it's how I met three out of the four women who came with me. The one I didn't is an Auror, that's the wizarding worlds police. She also saves people."

"Bragging on me eh Mr. Potter?" Tonks said smiling, coming from his bedroom with a small bag in her hand, "This is everything that had your magical signature on it."

"Alright, we've got everything we need then. Goodbye Dudley."

"Bye Harry, take care of yourself."

With that Harry and the other women vanished, never to come back to Number 4 Privet Drive ever again.


	45. Chapter 45: Professional Obligations

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 45: Professional Obligations

Harry felt numb when they arrived back home. Tonks watched him as he walked into the house almost in a daze, _He just gave the people who spent his entire childhood abusing him a house and the promise of safety..I can't let them take advantage of him like this.._

"Hey..Harry?" She began, he didn't really seem to hear her, "Harry?!" She called again, louder this time. Harry turned slowly, "Yeah Dora?"

"I need to know everything about the Dursleys. Please. I'm not asking as your wife, I am an Auror in charge of keeping you safe...I have a duty, both to our House and the law..." She went to his side, taking his hand. "We can take as long as you need, but I need to know everything..."

Harry sighed, "It doesn't matter Dora...what they did is over, I got some scars from it, but hell I face a new mortal peril every few months.."

"Harry, please."

"Alright, fine. I was locked in that cupboard for so long as a kid that I think part of the reason I wear glasses is that my eyes can't handle light. Vernon used me as a punching bag whenever he lost a sale..Petunia used me to cook, clean, mow the lawn, weed the garden, and when I was eight she made me clear the gutters during a storm. I fell of the ladder and broke my wrist..do you want to know who fixed my wrist? So would I because they never took me to a doctor! They are horrible, evil people.." He said before closing his eyes and lowering his head, "..and I just gave them a house and my promise that they'd be safe there.."

"They treated you so 'orribly...why would you save them?" Fleur asked in a horrified whisper, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Because...some damned fool part of me keeps thinking 'maybe some day they'll love me..'" Harry said sadly before taking his hand out of Tonks' and walking upstairs. They heard the bedroom door open and then close.

"You three keep an eye on him. He gave me enough information that I'm going to see Bones. If I'm not back by tonight tell him I got called in to assist with a case." Tonks said before rushing the floo.

"If she doesn't get them arrested, we kill them?" Narcissa said softly, her voice filled with venom at the thought of how they had treated Harry.

"I might do it anyway." Bellatrix said, looking for the first time like the former death eater she was.

"Oui, I 'ave never killed anyone before, but for what they did to 'arry, I would." Fleur said before looking at the stairs, "One of us should go see 'im..."

"I'll do it..." Bellatrix said softly, before starting to the stairs.

Scene Break

It turned out that Amelia Bones had the same idea as Tonks. "Auror Potter-Black, is Arabella Figg still living on Privet Drive?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Could she corroborate what Harry has told you?"

"Most likely."

"I'll send you alone, if your investigation pans out favorably we'll send a team to the house Harry set them up. I will put you point for this, but let me warn you now. We do this by the book. Now go."

Tonks nodded and apparated to Privet Drive. She took a look at Number Four and sighed, _He deserved so much better than what they did to him..I swear I will make his adult years happier than his childhood.._ She made her way to Mrs. Figgs door and knocked on it.

"Nymphadora Tonks, whatever are you doing here?" Arabella Figg asked as she peered around her barely opened door.

"Actually, it's Potter-Black now, I'm a married woman.." She said, "I need to ask you some questions about Harry...he's been having nightmares, screaming out at night about something they did to him," She said pointing at Number Four, "Any ideas what it could be?"

Mrs. Figg frowned and opened the door wider, "Come in please." _This house reeks of Kneazle piss.._ Tonks thought, stifling the urge to wrinkle her nose as she stepped into the house.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told to Minerva McGonagall. Those people treated Harry fine."

"Fine? I've seen the marks on his back." Tonks started to raise her voice, "What do you mean Minerva McGonagall?"

"She was here, asking about Harry. Had some cock and bull story that Albus Dumbledore was using compulsion charms to make everyone see things his way." Mrs Figg snorted derisively, "As if the Leader of the Light would ever do something like that."

"He did. He's in DMLE custody for drugging Fleur Delacour and attempting to drug Harry." Tonks said, "Have you ever eaten or drank anything he gave you?"

"I beg your pardon...I don't need to listen to this nonsense. Harry was treated just like any other boy, now please show yourself out." _Figg isn't going to be a useful source of information, it sounds like Dumbledore put a compulsion spell on her as well...I'll tell Bones when I get back._

"Unfortunately Auror Potter-Black, while I share your suspicions and your desire to get justice for Harry, unless you have proof, or can convince him to submit to pensieve or veritaserum, we don't have any options at the moment." Amelia Bones looked furious that these people were escaping, Tonks frowned and then had an idea.

"Madam Bones, would you allow me to go to the Manor disguised as Harry with Auror Shacklebolt?"

Scene Break

Tonks-as-Harry stood at the door, Kingsley hidden by a powerful notice-me-not charm stood to one side with a quick-quotes quill and parchment. She knocked and then waited.

"What do you want Boy?" Vernon Dursley, looking as much like a blonde walrus as ever to Tonks opened the door.

"We need to talk, I've given you a house, I think I deserve an answer to some questions."

"I think the only thing a freak like you deserves is a belt to the head!" He went to slam the door but Tonks was too fast. She pushed the door all the way open and held it there.

"A belt to the head, is that your answer to everything?"

"It worked when you were younger. I don't see why it wouldn't work now.." Vernon brought up a fist and sent it towards the face of who he believed was his nephew.

" **Stupefy!** " Tonks ducked as the stunner from Kingsley shot out and hit Vernon in the chest.

"I think that'll be enough to get a full investigation into what they did to Harry." Tonks said as she shifted back into her normal form.

She went into the house, she found Petunia at the kitchen table.

"Petunia Dursley. You are under arrest by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for abuse of a minor wizard. You have two choices, you can come quietly or we can stun you." Tonks said leveling her wand.

"Abuse? We took that brat in-" That was as far as she got before Tonks stunned her, _Man, everyone I arrest wants to take the option where I get to stun their stupid asses..._ She smirked and then made her way to the upstairs bedrooms.

She found Dudley waiting for her sitting on his bed.

"Dudley Dursley you are un-"

"Save it. I know why you're here, I saw you from the window. You're arresting us for what we did to Harry."

"Yes, you have two options you can-"

"I'm going quietly. I wasn't lying, when those things attacked us I was trapped in the memories of what I did to him. I saw myself beating my cousin for no better reason that because I could..." He stood up and held out his hands, "Whatever happens I don't blame him, I'd say I'm surprised he never burnt the house down with all of us in, but that's not Harry."

Scene Break

Harry lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Bella had came into the room and was laying beside him, holding him against her side.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why do they hate me so much?" His voice was so soft she'd almost missed it, blinking back tears she thought for a moment and squeezed his hand.

"Because some people are just full of hate. Look at my family if you need proof, look at Tom Riddle..some people are incapable of being kind."

"But I know Vernon and Petunia love each other, he never forgets her birthday or their anniversary."

"I wish I had an answer for you Harry, I really do...all I can say is that we love you, you have a family here. Soon it'll be joined by my baby and Cissy's as well.."

"I love you too Bella, all of you."

Meanwhile in the library Fred and George were working on the plans for a new type of joke sweet when Fred felt someone staring a hole in his head, he turned and saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

"No it's not. You dropped out of Hogwarts and the two of you are attempting a N.E.W.T. level potion."

"So? We've done this before plenty of times." Fred said trying to placate the brunette. It failed.

"Plenty of times, you mean you just randomly experiment with dangerous substances whenever the urge takes you?" The frown on her face seemed to threaten splitting her face.

"No, we do work out the formulas before we open our kits. Believe it or not we like keeping all of our bits attached so we don't just randomly through ingredients together." He said before rising and walking to her, "What's your problem? Ever since we got here you've been finding fault in everything I do."

Hermione managed to look embarrassed for that at least, "I don't want to find fault Fred, it's just I also don't want to see the boy who flew me away from the Burrow with a face dissolved by acid...oh never mind.." She turned and rushed out of the library and up to the room she now shared with Fleur.

"What was that about?" Fred asked his brother who'd been watching with no small amount of amusement.

"Come on, my less handsome brother, even Ronnikins would see that, Hermione has a thing for you ever since our broom flight."


	46. Chapter 46: Four Drops

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 46: Four Drops

Vernon Dursley was still under the effects of the silencing charm Tonks had placed on him. _Stupid freaks, how dare they try and arrest an upstanding gentleman like myself? If it weren't for the shame of having to deal with their kind, I'd have the lot of them sued._ He glared at the woman currently staring at him like he was an insect.

"Auror Potter-Black, this _**thing**_ is Vernon Dursley correct?" The red haired freak with a monocle said to the pink haired freak who had hung off of his freak nephews arm.

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Good. Be a dear and fetch a fresh bottle of veritaserum. Mr. Dursley," She said turning from Tonks to Vernon, "We are going to have a little chat, you and I. You may refer to me as Madam, or Director. I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You currently stand accused of abusing your nephew Harrison James Potter-Black. This would be bad enough if he wasn't as prominent a member of society as he is. Your nephew is the Lord of Houses Potter and Black. Besides that he is the future Lord of House Delacour in France. You have literally been abusing wizarding royalty."

Still unable to speak Vernon merely glared at her.

Amelia smirked, "Let me explain, while you are still blessedly silent the various punishments you could be facing. First, most lenient, and least likely is obliviation. We would remove your memories having to do with Harry and the magical world and drop you and yours off in the middle of Muggle London." She looked at her papers, "I can promise you, that won't be your fate."

"Next and possibly the most likely is a life time stay at our prison. The 'Hotel Azkaban' is a lovely four star resort in the middle of the North Sea. It features all inclusive packages where your meals and rooms are covered, you'll also receive round the clock exercise as the Dementors run you through your worst memories again and again. While you're in your cell, be sure to ask your son what he thinks of Dementors."

"Finally we have our two lethal options. These are the ones I will personally be advocating for by the way; you either go through the Veil downstairs in the Department of Mysteries, or your good friends the Dementors can give you a Kiss. That Kiss will drain your soul out of your body and you will spend the rest of your short life in a vegetative state at Hotel Azkaban."

Amelia enjoyed watching Vernon's face get progressively paler and paler.

"Now then, here are the options you have before you today; you can cooperate and go to your trial with as normal a mind as your kind ever gets, your kind here dear Vernon refers to abusive pieces of dung, not muggles...or you can be an obstreperous ass and we'll use that truth potion I just called for. If I have to do that, I promise we'll be here for hours going over everything you tell me in excruciating detail."

Just then Tonks arrived with a small silver bottle. "All ready Madam Bones, a fresh bottle of veritaserum."

"Thank you Auror Potter-Black. Would you like to act as the recorder for this little meeting?" Amelia asked, offering Tonks a quill and parchment.

"Gladly Madam."

"Good, now you get ready while I see if Mr. Dursley is ready to chat." Amelia waved her wand and the silencing charm was broken.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked keeping her wand level.

"I don't have to talk to you I am a British citiz-" Vernon was silenced by a wave of Amelia's wand.

"Mr. Dursley, you are a citizen of muggle Britain. We aren't in muggle Britain. We are in Magical Britain. I am the head of Law Enforcement. You will answer my questions, and now you will do so against your will." Amelia opened the bottle and grabbed the back of Vernon's head, she pulled his hair causing him to open his mouth in pain. She placed four drops of the truth potion onto his tongue.

"Now then, let's remove the silencing charm.." Amelia undid the charm and watched as Vernon's eyes glazed over. "I'll begin asking the questions now, if you are ready Auror Potter-Black?"

Tonks nodded and so Amelia began to speak,

"Name?"

"Vernon Cuthbert Dursley."

"Age?"

"42."

"How many times have you beaten Harry Potter?"

"When he comes back from that freak school. When he lived with us full time at least once a week since he was four."

"Why?"

"Because it's his fault."

"What is?"

"That long bearded bastard left the boy on our doorstep. I tried to drop him off at an orphanage but as soon as I drove away the basket appeared on the seat of my car. I threw him off a bridge and the basket appeared on the bridge beside me before it touched the water."

"Why did you try to kill Harry?"

"He's a freak just like his parents. I hated James and Lily Potter."

"Why?"

"Because he was rich. She was beautiful. I made a good living, but I got stuck with the ugly one."

"That's enough, Auror Potter-Black, take him back to his cell and then bring in Petunia Dursley." Amelia rubbed her temple as she watched Tonks stun Vernon and then levitate him, using her magic to drag the man out of the room.

 _Fucking muggle bastard..when I leave the office I'm going into my training studio at Bones Manor and I am blowing off as much steam as I can.._ The idea that someone could be as evil as Vernon Dursley wasn't shocking to Amelia, after all as an Auror she'd seen horrors before. The appearance of Tonks and Petunia brought her out of her thoughts.

"Auror Potter-Black, have you explained to Mrs. Dursley what is going to happen?" She asked, Tonks nodded her hair swirling from pink to a deep red.

"I have ma'am. She insists on speaking to Harry and refuses to answer our questions until then." Amelia flicked her eyes over to Petunia, _She looks like she's going to be sick..._ "Auror Potter-Black, did you tell Mrs. Dursley anything about Mr. Dursleys interrogation?"

"I may have let it slip exactly what Vernon thought about her."

"She did. She informed me that my husband considers me the 'ugly one'. I want to speak to my..to Harry." Petunia said softly, her voice sounded faraway as if she was looking back on everything she'd done.

"Well Mrs. Dursley, let me tell you something else from our discussion. Your husband admitted to trying to murder the infant Harry Potter by dropping him off of a bridge. With a confession like that I can promise you, Vernon Dursley will not be coming out of prison alive, he might not even make it to jail alive." Amelia watched Petunias face, looking for something _Come on you bitch, show remorse, hell show pride so I can hate you even more..._

"My husband has no desire to see or speak with you ever again. The only time you'll see him is at your trial." Tonks said, jabbing her wand into Petunia's back. "Now sit."

Petunia sank into the chair. Amelia prepared the bottle, "Open your mouth Mrs. Dursley."

"I want to spea-" Petunia didn't get to finish as Amelia used the opportunity to drop three drops of veritaserum into her mouth. Petunia resisted and then slumped forward.

"Name?" Amelia asked.

"Petunia Annabelle Dursley nee Evans."

"Age?"

"39"

"How many times have you struck Harry Potter?"

"Never."

"Alright, how have you abused him?"

"I let Vernon hit him, I let Vernon lock him in the cupboard. I stood by while my son learned from his father and beat Harry."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you want to speak to Harry?"

"To beg him to save Dudley."

"What do you remember of the day Harry came to live with you?"

"I remember seeing the letter on his basket and then looking down at the reason my sister was dead. I felt strange, like I wanted to hug him and keep the link to my sister alive but I also wanted to dash him onto rocks."

"Tell me about the letter, what did it say?"

"Vernon and Petunia, this is Harry. Lily and James died to protect him. Raise him in your house. When the time is right he will be taken back into our world. While he stays with you treat him harshly, he must be willing to sacrifice everything when the time comes. It wasn't signed, but I believe it was that Professor Dumbledore. When I read the letter I felt something tell me to trust his decision."

"That's enough, take her back. Gently if you can Auror Potter-Black." Amelia ran her hand through her hair as Tonks led Petunia out of the room. _Another damned compulsion charm? Albus, I will throw you through the Veil myself._

Scene Break

Tonks didn't put Petunia in the same cell as Vernon, instead she opened the cell that held Dudley.

"What did you do to my mother?" The boy asked.

"She's been given a truth potion. It will wear off soon, when it does, she's probably going to be very confused. Look, your father is screwed, I won't lie to you about that. But, there's a chance that your mother was influenced by an extremely strong compulsion charm. Madam Bones will most likely be calling in a mind healer and an Unspeakable to look at her.

"What's going to happen to us?" Dudley asked looking to his mother and then to the cell where Vernon Dursley lay on his cot.

"You're underage for an interrogation without an advocate. My father is a solicitor, if you'd like I'll ask him to be here. Otherwise you can wait for one of ours to come up free."

"Why would you bring your father to help me?" Dudley asked, "I was just as bad as dad when it came to how I treated Harry."

"The difference is you seem to feel some remorse, this is a very messed up situation. Your father admitted to attempting to kill Harry as a baby."

"He didn't-"

"He admitted it under a truth potion Dudley, it happened. He tried to throw him off of a bridge." Tonks sighed, "When we have the formal hearing it's not going to be pretty. Madam Bones might have to confiscate every wand she can to keep someone in the gallery from killing your father there and then."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"That I don't know, like I said, Vernon is done. Your mother might be still feeling the effects of a compulsion charm and if she is, then the wizard who cast it will be taking a free trip through the Veil. I don't know what she'll recommend for you though. You show remorse, but you're still guilty of what you did." She sighed as her hair turned the dull mousy brown that signified she was depressed, "It was easier when I thought you were all shite...look do you want me to contact my dad for you?"

"Yes, please...we might as well get this over with."

"Alright, I'll tell Madam Bones and then I'll speak with my father. Your interrogation will take place in a few days..." Tonks left the holding cells and sighed as she entered the hallway, _Damn it...I just wanted a nice and easy trial and execution...but no, one might have been brainwashed into hating Harry and the other went and grew a conscience..._


	47. Chapter 47: Two Drops

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 47: Two drops

"Hello Dudley, Petunia..my name is Ted Tonks. I'm a solicitor who specializes in wizarding law. My daughter asked me to speak with you." Ted Tonks was a fairly average looking man, tall and broad with blonde hair he had the appearance of an overgrown child. He knew that and used it to his advantage in the Wizengamot as well as in muggle courts. He looked over the file that his daughter had sent him.

"It says here that there is a strong suspicion of a compulsion charm cast on you Mrs. Dursley, is that correct?" He asked, "If there was and you help us in the case against the wizard or witch responsible then you should be able to go back to the home Harry has given you until the end of the war."

"What will I do? Vernon was the one earned all the money..." Petunia asked, ever since she found out about what she'd said during her investigation she'd been working through it in her mind, _Harry is Lily's son, I've always known that..but if that letter really did have a spell on it..how different could have things been?_

" _Mum, Harry got a letter delivered by an owl!" Dudley called excitedly, he and Harry had been best friends since the day they could talk. She and Vernon had divorced shortly after Harry's arrival, it wasn't easy raising two children and working, but Mrs. Figg across the street had been a godsend. Petunia took out the pan of cookies she'd been baking and walked into the living room, "That's his letter from wizarding school. Lily got one just like it."_

" _You mean Harry and me won't go to the same school anymore?" Dudley seemed like he was going to cry, Petunia knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dudley, when I was a girl I felt the same way..Lily went to that school and I had to continue at St. Agatha's."_

" _That's stupid. I hate magic." He said frowning, Petunia drew her son into an embrace. "Dudley, it's nothing Harry can help. It would be like saying you hate that he has green eyes and you have blue."_

Petunia shook the thoughts from her mind, it didn't matter what could have happened, she decided. What did happen was she had spent Harry's entire life allowing him to be hurt, _He'll never forgive us...not that we'd deserve it.._

Ted Tonks went through his paperwork, "I am not sure what will happen Mrs. Dursley, but from what my daughter has told me about Harry, and from what my wife Andromeda has seen of him with Bellatrix and Narcissa I doubt he would put you on the street."

Petunia was silent again, Ted looked to Dudley now, _The kid looks like he's been in a war zone...probably the shock from everything and the lingering aftereffects of dementor contact..._ "Dudley, if you'll come with me we will meet with Madam Bones." Dudley rose and the cell door opened allowing him to walk out. "Now, what's going to happen is very simple..there's a truth potion that you'll be given..it won't hurt you, it will just make it so that everything you say will be the truth.."

"What will happen to me?"

"That I don't know. You admit that you took part in his abuse..but you seem genuinely contrite..in any event Madam Bones will handle that part.." Ted opened the door and led him in to the chamber.

Amelia sat there looking at him with an unreadable expression, "Dudley Dursley? Please sit down across from me, Mr Tonks take the seat beside him. Auror Potter-Black, if you will begin recording."

"Yes ma'am" Tonks replied startling Dudley who hadn't noticed her standing by the open door, she tapped the dictaquill with her wand and spoke, "Auror Nymphadora Potter-Black recording the interrogation of Dudley Dursley regarding events that have taken place in Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, regarding Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. DMLE Director Amelia Bones presiding, Law Wizard Theodore Tonks acting as council Mr. Dursley as he is underaged."

"We will begin now, Mr. Tonks, we will administer two drops of veritaserum now. Mr. Dursley, please hold out your tongue." Amelia stated, Dudley complied and Tonks put the two drops on his tongue. In a moment Dudley's eyes glazed and Amelia began to ask questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Dudley Herschel Dursley."

"What is your relationship to Lord Harrison James Potter-Black."

"He is my cousin through my mothers side of the family."

"Have you hit him?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"During our years in school together I often struck him if he got better grades than me. At home I joined in with my father in hitting him whenever the mood struck."

"Why?"

"Because my parents hated him."

"Why have you shown remorse for these events."

"When I was attacked by those things Harry saved my life. I saw every thing I had ever done to him. I can't find a way to apologize so I decided that whatever decision the court makes I will abide by."

"Even if you receive the same penalty as your father?"

"Yes."

Scene Break

Corban Yaxley had considered himself lucky. He had been thus far spared from the arrests and investigations that had pursued the other followers of Voldemort. As far as he knew, in the ministry it was just himself, Thicknesse, Rookwood, and Macnair that were left. Now, having been summoned to this place by his master, he wondered if he really was lucky.

"Ah, Yaxley..so good of you to come and see me..." Voldemort said to the kneeling wizard. "I have a special assignment for you my friend. You will take these," He gestured to a box of potions sitting in a chest near his chair, "and you will place the bottles in the Wizengamot chamber. The trial of Albus Dumbledore is coming, as I'm sure you know, the most prominent and least helpful families will be there. These potions will explode when you give the trigger word and the ensuing explosion will ensure that the fear these fools have of me override their feelings towards Harry Potter."

"I will do as you command my Lord, but how will I speak the trigger word and not be caught in the blast?"

"You won't. You will be sitting on top of the potions."

"But my Lord I-"

" **Imperio** " Yaxley struggled for a moment and then everything made perfect sense, _I will sacrifice myself for the glory of Voldemort._

Scene Break

Tonks sighed as she looked at the parchment, _He admitted everything...he's old enough that they could put him in Azkaban for life..damn it, why couldn't they just all three be assholes? Nope, we had to have one asshole, one possible compulsion victim, and one who wanted to make amends before it became a possible life or death situation..what am I going to tell Harry? I had to do this.._ She dropped the paper off at the bullpen and then made her way to the apparation point and back home.

Harry was upstairs with Bellatrix, she could hear the faint strains of music playing from their room. _He's going to hate me for this, he's going to cast me out of the house..._ She knew she had done the right thing, but that didn't negate the fact that in order to do the right thing, she'd had to go behind her husbands back and arrest the Dursleys. Narcissa was sitting at the table sipping her tea and looking over the agreement she had made with Rita Skeeter.

"Nymphadora, what happened?"

"Long story short: Vernon Dursley tried to murder Harry as a baby, Petunia Dursley might be under the effects of a long term compulsion spell, most likely cast by Dumbledore, and Dudley Dursley will probably be in Azkaban or a muggle prison for the rest of his life and he is fine with that." Tonks said before sinking into the chair.

"That bloated walrus tried to murder a baby?" Narcissa was beyond furious, the teacup she had been drinking from shattered in her grasp. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't notice it.

"Luckily the basket he was in reappeared in the seat of the car. By the way..hand." Tonks said pointing, Narcissa looked down and finally noticed that she had cut her hand open. She began to cast a healing charm, once that was done, a repairing charm fixed the cup.

"Harry's aunt was under a compulsion?"

"Maybe, Bones has a mind healer and an unspeakable coming to see her...probably tomorrow. Harry's cousin Dudley was the worst one. He knows he did wrong, he wants to make amends, he said he was prepared to accept whatever judgment was cast on him."

Upstairs Harry and Bellatrix were laying together, she rest against him, watching the fascination he seemed to have with her belly. She smiled as he rested her hand just above her naval. "What should name the baby?" He asked her.

"James Cygnus Potter-Black." She said simply, "It's your father and my father."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Harry, I am certain that sitting inside me right now is a little black haired troublemaker, and he is going to be named after his grandfathers.." She smirked and pressed a kiss to his temple. "By the time we're done we'll have enough children for an entire Hogwarts House of our own."

Scene Break

Remus Lupin sighed as he read the paper, _Dumbledore is going to be tried in just a few days..I've got to talk to Harry, he's got to see reason. Yes Dumbledore was out of line, but he's the only one who can fight against Voldemort...look at this..'Auror Nymphadora Potter-Black was responsible for catching the disgraced former headmaster in the act. Not only that but the late Bill Weasley was also sussed out by Harry Potter-Black's wife and bodyguard.'..Maybe I can get through to Tonks if Harry doesn't pan out..I'll send her an owl and arrange a meeting._


	48. Chapter 48: a monthly problem

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 48: A monthly problem

 _Maybe I can get through to Tonks if Harry doesn't pan out..I'll send her an owl and arrange a meeting._

Tonks steeled her nerves as she went to knock on the door that led to Harry's bedroom. "Come in." She heard him say, _Sweet Circe don't let him hate me.._ She drew a deep breath and opened the door. "I..I need to talk to you Harry, it's about the Dursleys."

 _Dora looks terrible, I hope she's not getting sick..._ Harry had never seen her look this pale, her hair was limp and mousy brown, the color that signified she was upset. When the words 'the Dursleys' made it to his ears he frowned.

"What about them?"

"I..I have an obligation as an Auror. They hurt you, I had to report it to Madam Bones. She allowed me to go to the house you gave them with Kingsley. I changed myself to look like you and we arrested them." She looked at the floor for a moment, then drew a breath and continued.

"We interrogated Vernon first. Under veritaserum he admitted to beating you and attempting to drown you as a baby. He's looking at the Veil or the Kiss. Then we did your aunt...there's evidence that she might have been under the effects of a loyalty charm..I don't know what will happen to her..or to Dudley. My father sat with him since he's underage..he admitted to everything, including that he will accept whatever punishment is decided for him." She looked at her husband, _Damn it Harry I had to do this...please stop looking at me like I kicked a puppy.._ she felt tears prick at her eyes, but she was done, now she waited for his reaction.

"I told you it was over. That I didn't want to ever deal with them again. Why couldn't you respect that Dora? Why do you always have to run roughshod over me?" His voice was low, but Tonks could feel the anger in his words.

"I had to do it Harry. I can't ignore the scars I feel whenever I touch your back. I love you, I can't let the man who tried to murder you just get away with it." She ignored the tears that were starting to fall, "Would you want me to ignore it if I saw a different person being abused? You couldn't ignore Bills treatment of Fleur, why do you think I could ignore what they did to you?"

"I understand that I hurt you, it kills me to hurt you...I'll stay at my flat tonight..I..I have to go.." She turned and left the room, hoping that he hadn't seen the tears.

"Go get her Harry, she didn't do anything wrong.." Harry turned to see Bellatrix standing at the door of their en suite.

"I know you're angry, but she's right. She had to do this, otherwise I would have killed them. I would have went to that house and I would have leveled it with them in it. We all would have. She doesn't deserve you being mad because she did what she had to do. Now go." She pushed him out of the room.

 _Damn it I didn't want to see them ever again..but she's right..I wouldn't be able to look the other way if someone was treating a different person the way they treated me.._ He went to the room Tonks and Fleur shared.

"You don't have to worry Harry, I'll be gone in a minute..you can send me an owl when you want me to come ho- to come back." Tonks said, keeping her back turned to him, _if he can't see the tears then it's like they aren't there.._ She thought as she continued to throw clothes into her bag.

"Dora, please..I..I don't want you to go anywhere.." He placed his hand on her shoulder and the dam broke. Tonks wheeled around and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I've been so mad about this Dora..you're right, if this was anyone else I would have demanded that we do something...you did the right thing..it's just..that was my only home before this..before you and Cissy and Bella and Fleur..." He stopped talking for a moment and drew in a deep breath, "Thank you...for ignoring my wishes.." He said softly before leaning in and kissing her, soft at first but as the emotions over took them they found themselves falling onto her bed.

Scene Break

Narcissa had sent the letter to Rita Skeeter, _This will entice her to coming quickly, with the only interview with Harry Potter since the Tri-Wizard Tournament._ Then she saw the fireplace flare green and the head of Remus Lupin sat in the flames.

"Mr. Lupin, can I help you?" She asked evenly. While she distrusted most of the Order members on some level, she had it ingrained in her to be civil where she could, _thank Morgana for deportment lessons when I was ten.._

"Mrs. Malfoy, I."

"Potter-Black, Mr. Lupin. Lady Potter-Black, I am the Primary Wife of House Potter-Black after all." She replied frostily, "Do you need to speak to my husband?"

"I..yes..Lady Potter-Black. Either your husband or Tonks..please. I need to speak to one of them."

Fleur came into the kitchen, "Bonjour Remus, 'arry and Tonks are a bit busy at the moment...you may wish to call again later..or leave a message with us." She smirked as she took an apple out of a bowl on the counter and bit into it.

"Please tell one of them to send a message to me. I'm staying at the shrieking shack. Please tell them that it is extremely important that I speak to them." His face disappeared and the two women were alone in the kitchen.

"I don't like him Fleur. I don't like anyone that I have to remind to call me Harry's wife." Narcissa said looking at the Veela.

"'e 'ad a bit of a crush on Tonks...perhaps 'e wants to see if she is 'appily married.." She said, her features twisting frowned. Narcissa cast her eyes up to the ceiling, she smirked as she saw the chandelier shifting ever so softly.

"I don't think he needs to concern themselves overly with that."

Upstairs Tonks and Harry lay on the bed panting, her hair had shifted from dull brown to vibrant pink. She leaned in and kissed him. "I promise you, I will never go behind your back after this..." She sighed and lay her head on his chest.

There was a soft knock on the door, Fleur opened it and stepped inside she smirked seeing the naked intertwined lovers _I think Cissy is right, Remus doesn't need to concern himself with their marital status.._. "'arry, Remus called for either you or Tonks..'e said 'e is at the shrieking shack.."

Harry nodded and stood up to get dressed again. Tonks watched him for a moment and then stood to do the same. The pair walked downstairs holding each others hand as they went to the fireplace. Harry opened the floo call and stuck his head in.

"Professor Lupin, are you there?" He called, squinting to see in the dark. The shrieking shack was as decrepit as ever, finally he noticed Lupin coming into the room.

"Hello Harry, how are you? Come on in, we need to talk."

Harry pulled his head out and looked to Tonks, "He wants to talk in person.."

"Alright, let's go together." She said taking his arm and apparating them with a soft **pop**.

"Harry, Tonks...thank you for coming to see me." Remus Lupin looked the same as he always did _Sirius gave him all that money and he still lives in a broken down shack and dresses like he gets his clothes from a bin_ Tonks noticed with a soft frown, she unconsciously took Harry's hand, an action that caused Remus to flick his eyes down and then back up.

"Harry, I know that no one has the right to ask you this, but..we need Albus Dumbledore. No one else can lead this fight.." _That_ Remus thought as she saw Tonks' hair change from pink to black, _might have been the wrong thing to say_

"Let me tell you something about Albus 'too many middle names' Dumbledore." She began, her voice frighteningly level, "He allowed the infant child of your best friend to go to the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was so excited to have Harry live with them he threw an infant off of a bridge. The only reason Harry is still alive right now is because somehow a one year old managed to apparate back into the car." She squeezed Harry's hand and stared daggers at the older man.

"But they were his family, they wouldn't hav-"

"I interrogated that bloated bastard myself. Four drops of veritaserum Lupin. He wanted to kill a baby because he didn't want a reminder of James Potter in his house. When he couldn't do that, he decided to beat the boy each time he was angry or bored. Have you seen Harry's back? He's got strap marks all over back there."

Tonks sighed and looked to Harry then back to Remus, "Why didn't you take him? You were James' best friend after Sirius.."

"I couldn't look after a child, my lycanthropy would have made me a danger..."

"So you couldn't stop over at my folks house. Said something like, 'hey Andi, Ted, do you mind watching Harry for a few days so he'll be safe while I change?' Literally anything would have been better than the childhood Harry survived."

"I'm sorry Professor Lupin, but she's right. I'm not asking them to free Dumbledore. Not after what he did to Fleur."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you haven't heard about that? I'm surprised, I thought everyone knew about Bill Weasley mind raping Fleur with love potions." Tonks spat, "Harry dueled him to protect her. Bill tried to kill him twice afterwards. Dumbledore brought Bill and Fleur together and he knew about the potions."

"You have a choice Lupin," Tonks said, "You're either with Dumbledore, or with us. When you know you can send us an owl. Until then I'm making sure you're no longer keyed into the wards. Come on Harry.." She took his arm and with another **pop** the pair vanished leaving Remus Lupin to decide where he stood in the middle of this new front of the war between the light and the dark.


	49. Chapter 49: The trial of Dumbledore

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter forty nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 49: The Trial of Dumbledore

At the Department of Magical Law Enforcement there was a hum of activity beyond the usual. _Today is the trial of Albus Dumbledore_ was in the mind of everyone in the department. Amelia Bones looked at the papers on her desk. _That long bearded son of a bitch..we've got him for using illegal loyalty charms...that might not be enough to put him away for life, but since he also arranged for love potions to be used on one of Harry's wives, it should be enough to at least get him tossed into Azkaban for a long time regardless.._ She looked at the docket and rose. _It's time._

Harry arrived at the Ministry with his wives. The Delacours had came with them to see the trial before leaving for France. Jean Luc had made sure that Fudge knew that he was there and should he believe that the once renowned Albus Dumbledore was getting special treatment, he would bring it before the ICW. Harry sat beside Narcissa in the seat for House Potter, she was the Primary Wife and his voice in the Wizengamot while he was at Hogwarts. Tonks had left his side with a kiss and took her place along the door with the other Aurors. Bella, Fleur, and the Delacours sat in the public seats farther down. _I can't believe I have an office here..._ Harry smirked remembering how Narcissa had walked into it like a child in a toy shop, already picking things that she would change.

" _This paneling is out of date, these chairs will need to be replaced..sweet Morgana it's as if they never changed the decor after the death of Charlus Potter." She sighed through her teeth and drew out a small muggle note pad and pen from her robes. "Oh let's see, I'll need to replace all the furniture, except the desk and that cellarette..I doubt I'll keep liquor in it..well maybe one small bottle for entertaining dignitaries.."_

" _Cissy, are you planning on spending our entire fortune?" Came a teasing voice from her left, she turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "I want it to give off a certain statement, namely that the Potter-Black family is powerful and have no problem showing it." She said simply as she walked over to her husband and kissed him._

" _You look very smart my Lord Potter-Black, the robes Madam Malkin made for you look perfect." She said as she brought her hands up and straightened his seams. Harry's robes were black with the forest green inlay that the seamstress had promised. Narcissa's robes with its pale gold made a good contrast she felt._

Then it went bad, Harry sighed softly remembered what happened next.

 _There was a knock on the chamber door. Harry opened it and found himself standing face to face with Neville Longbottom. "Harry, is it true? Did you marry the woman who tortured my parents?"_

" _I married Bellatrix yes, but she's not what you think. She was under a compulsion charm that forced her to act.." Harry began, but sadly Neville was having none of it._

" _Have you seen my mother and father? They just sit in their room staring at the wall, they don't recognize me..they'll never get to tell me they love me, or that they are proud of me..She took that away from them..from me.."_

" _Neville, she lost twenty years of her life to a spell cast on her that stole her free will-"_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I know it because she saved my life when Lucius Malfoy cursed me. She, Tonks, and Narcissa saved my life by binding their magic to mine. When she did I saw in her mind, I'm not asking you to forgive her for what she was forced to do..."_

" _Good, because I can't Harry. My Gran got the owl your wife sent, I'm sorry but we cannot be a part of your alliance." Neville turned and left the room before Harry could say anything in return. Harry went to the desk and sank into the chair. Narcissa went to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder._

" _I am sorry Harry, I know he was your friend..." She said softly._

" _Is. Neville is my friend, he's a good person, he's just upset right now. I'll give him some time and then I'll try talking to him about the alliance again.." He squeezed her hand softly and then stood up, "It's nearly time for the trial. Let's go find the seats for House Potter-Black."_

Harry looked over and spotted Neville and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom sitting on the left side of the chamber. He was looking straight ahead, right at the public seating where Bellatrix sat with Fleur and the Delacours. _I'm sorry Neville, but I love Bella more than I value your friendship...I hope it never comes to it, but if I have to choose between you and her, she's going to win._

 _Corban Yaxley is sitting in today I see..He's right above the Longbottoms..._ Bellatrix noted before motioning to Tonks. She came over and knelt down so that her ear was near her aunt and fellow wife's ear. "There is a death eater here, Corban Yaxley...have someone keep an eye on him.." Tonks didn't speak, but instead she nodded and then walked back to her station. She whispered something in the ear of another Auror and watched as that Auror walked out of the chamber.

"What was that about Bellatrix?" Fleur asked quietly, Bellatrix leaned in and whispered the information she had just told Tonks. Fleur muttered a soft curse in French.

"Keep yourself calm Fleur, we don't need fireballs in the Wizengamot chamber, Tonks is watching him." Bellatrix said, keeping her eyes on Yaxley and then she noticed who was sitting across from them at the side of Cornelius Fudge. _It's that foul toad who tortured Harry..Delores Umbridge..maybe we could use a few fireballs in the chamber after all._

 _When the trial begins say the words the Dark Lord has taught you. The potion bottles will burst on the command phrase and your task will be accomplished._ Corban Yaxley sat in his seat, no one had paid any attention to him placing his attache case on the floor under his chair. _It will be easy to bring in the potions, you will shrink them down and then mail them to yourself. No one checks Ministry Officials mail. Rookwood will ensure that your package gets through.._

The commands he had been given ran through his mind, almost but not quite managing to completely stifle a little voice yelling for him to run. His feet however did not obey, Corban Yaxley was trapped in his body as the moment of his death drew ever closer.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the center of the floor and spoke aloud to the assembled wizards and witches, "This session of the Wizengamot is called to order, acting Chief Warlock Tiberius Ogden presiding. We are here to examine the case of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement versus Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the crimes of illegal charm use against Lord Harrison James Potter-Black and Fleur Celestine Potter-Black nee Delacour and the further charge of attempting to manipulate the Delacour and Potter-Black lines with use of Amortentia supplied by Molly Weasley nee Prewitt."

Tiberius Ogden, a short and quite plump elderly wizard stood, though Harry suspected he'd be the same height if he sat back down, _The man is almost as short as Professor Flitwick.._ He looked down at the chair sitting empty its chain hanging limply and then called out, "Bring in the accused."

Dumbledore was half dragged in by two Aurors. He was put in the chair and the heavy chains snaked around him holding him tightly to the its back.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of illegal charm use against Lord Harrison Potter-Black his wife Fleur Potter-Black. You further stand accused of line manipulation by use of Amortentia. How do you plead?" Tiberius asked.

Dumbledore straightened up in the chair as best he could and tried to look like the noble, grandfatherly wizard he was believed to be, "Not Guilty. I have never done anything that wasn't expressly for the Harry's benefit."

Amelia Bones rose then, "I will present to the court the confession written while the accused was under veritaserum, it states that he did use a loyalty charm on people who tried to interfere with his plans for Lord Potter-Black, including a loyalty charm hidden in the lemon drop candies he kept at Hogwarts. He used that on Minerva McGonagall when she noticed the how thin the eleven year old was, he also used the same candies on Fleur Delacour when she expressed interest in developing her friendship with Lord Potter-Black after the completion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.."

 _It is time, stand up and say the phrase!_ Corban Yaxley rose from his spot and drew his wand shouting " **Causa Satani mortis**!" Stunners flew from the aurors at him but it didn't matter. The explosion was violent as great gouts of flame erupted from his case.

Neville watched as the flames seemed to form a half circle over his and his grandmothers head. Vaguely he thought he heard someone shout "Move, the both of you!" his grandmother pulled his arm and led him out of the path of the fire and towards the doors where the Aurors were shooeing people out of the chamber. He noticed who had cast the shield, _That was Bellatrix Lestrange who just saved our lives..._ He wanted to stop and try and make sense of it, but his grandmothers iron grip on his wrist precluded that.

Harry didn't leave with Narcissa until he saw the Delacours, Fleur, and Tonks make it out safely. "Cissy run to the floo, go!" Before she could stop him, Harry had lept over the chairs towards the floor of the chamber where Bellatrix stood holding off the flames as more people made their way out.

"Come on Bella, we need to leave!" He grabbed her wandless hand and pulled her towards the door to safety. He turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones grab Dumbledore and apparate away.

Once out of the now ruined chambers, Narcissa led them back to the Potter-Black office at the Wizengamot. "We can use the floo in our office to get back home, come on.." The Delacours followed along, Jean Luc carrying his crying daughter Gabrielle. "Who was that?" Apolline asked as they entered the office.

"Corban Yaxley, he was on the list I gave Bones..." Bellatrix said as they walked up to the fireplace. "'ow was 'e still able to walk free?" Fleur asked.

 _That is a very good questions and I plan on getting an answer..._ Auror Nymphadora Potter-Black thought as one by one they used the floo to go back to Grimmauld Place.


	50. Chapter 50: Augustas little girl

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Shout out to Arnie1701 for helping me with this idea

Chapter 50: Augusta's little girl

Longbottom Hall had been a sad place for as long as Neville could remember. He watched as his grandmother went to her room without a word once they arrived safely from the Ministry. _We were saved by Bellatrix Lestrange...I don't understand why she did it, unless she was trying to trick us into trusting her.._

 _Bella...what happened to you? What happened to the chubby dark haired girl that I loved?_ Augusta Longbottom sank into the chair in front of her mirror. Her hands trembled slightly as she opened the drawer of her vanity and took out a tattered photograph. It was her holding an infant as the girls father watched.

" _I know how to hold a baby Cygnus Black, I watched after you enough when you were a child.." She says cradling the infant Bellatrix in her arms. "Hello little one, my name is Augusta..your father was my godchild, and that makes you my first grandbaby.." She leans down and kissed the child on the forehead. "Bellatrix Black, you are going to change the world one day.."_

Augusta blinked back tears and put the photograph back up. Bellatrix Black had been a wonderful child, always happy to see her 'Gramma Gusta'. As a child, before Hogwarts she had become friends with her son Frank and his friends Sirius Black and James Potter.

" _C'mon Bella!" James grabbed his friends hand and tugged her towards the Quidditch pitch. "My dad taught me how to fly, I want to show you!" Augusta watches from the window of her room. James Potter, just seven years old and already head over heels in love with the girl..She smiles watching the boys fly while Bellatrix sits on the grass staring up at James Potter with a dreamy smile on her face._

"That boy had it bad from the very beginning.." She mused as she remembered Frank and James flying their brooms together. Then, as it sometimes happens, things got bad. It was just after Bellatrix turned seventeen.

" _I'm telling you Mum, no one has seen Bella since her birthday. James and Sirius were in the house with her, they said she got called downstairs and then she never came back up. All Sirius got out of his aunt was that Bella had went with her betrothed to the Lestrange Manor. James was heartbroken, Lily Evans has been at Potter Manor basically forcing the man to eat." Frank was also hurting, Augusta noticed. Bella had been like a member of their family, but then Cygnus died, Druella had stopped letting her go anywhere without her being there..and since Druella Black hated Augusta Longbottom, she had stepped foot in Longbottom Hall in nearly four years._

Augusta didn't want to think about the last time Bellatrix had been in the house. That was the day her son and daughter in law were taken from her and Neville. She changed into her household robes and came back out of her room walking back downstairs. _I don't see Neville, he must be out in the greenhouse working through all this.._

Augusta had been right. Neville was in fact in his greenhouse, re-potting some bubotubers. _How can Harry love her? She's Bellatrix Lestrange, she's evil. I know he tries to save people but you can't save evil._ He looked down and noticed that he had accidentally squeezed too hard and undiluted pus was covering his gloves now. _I'm so worked up right now I can't even do the one thing in the wizarding world that I'm good at.._

Scene Break

Harry sat numb at his desk. He kept trying to write a letter to Neville but the words couldn't come out. He felt, rather than heard Bellatrix behind him. He turned and offered her a smile, but there was no real mirth in it, "I know what he wants to hear, but I can't give that to him. I can't say 'Sorry for the confusion, I don't actually love Bellatrix, so anyway how's things?'"

Bellatrix came up and put her arms around his neck, resting her lips against his temple. "I'm sorry that I keep turning people away from you Harry..maybe I should have just stayed hidden until after Riddle was destroyed..."

"All that would have done was delay this..I wish I could show him what happened when you came here.." He thought about what he just said _show him...that's it!_ He smiled and started penning the letter before giving it to Hedwig, "Girl, get this straight to Neville for me, please it's important." Hedwig looked at him as if he was an idiot, _Of course it's important, you've never sent a casual message since you got me._ She seemed to say before taking off through the open window.

Scene Break

Neville looked at the letter,

 _Neville,_

 _Please let me show you what happened. I have a pensieve here, I will bring it and show you that we are telling the truth. I will swear on my life and my magic in front of you and your Gran that we don't mean any harm. Please mate, you're one my few real friends, especially after what all has happened with the Weasleys, I can't stand the thought of losing another one. Just send a floo-call to Grimmauld Place and let me know if you'll let us come over, or if you will come to us._

 _Harry_

He knocked on his grandmothers door, "Gran? Harry sent me a letter, he's offering to show us memories to prove that Bellatrix was under a compulsion spell." Neville said letting her look at the letter. Augusta hated the idea of Neville losing a friend, he had so few to begin with. "He's willing to swear an oath on his life and his magic...tell him to come over. If he goes through with the oath then you can see where it goes from there."

Scene Break

"Come on Bella, Neville said we could floo over, I want you to come with me." Harry said leading her downstairs from their room.

"Why me? He's right, I was in the house that night.. He won't want me to be there." Bellatrix said once they arrived at the fireplace.

"You have to be there, it's your memories. I won't be able to show them you saving my life because I was unconscious for it." He said taking the floo powder and calling "Longbottom Hall!" before stepping into the green flames. Bella sighed and then did the same, _Whatever happens Harry, I'm at your side.._

"Why is she here? I thought it was just going to be you and I talking." Neville said when he noticed Bellatrix, "You've got to leave now."

"She can't. It's her memories, not mine." Harry said before raising his wand, "I, Harrison James Potter-Black, hereby swear on my life and my magic that I will do nothing to harm Neville Longbottom or his grandmother, so I swear, so mote it be." There was a flash as magic recognized the oath.

"I, Bellatrix Aden Potter-Black, hereby swear on my life and my magic that I will do nothing to harm Neville Longbottom or his grandmother, so I swear, so mote it be." Bellatrix made the same oath and magic recognized it as well.

"Bellatrix, we will use the pensieve in the study." This was the first time Augusta had spoken to Bellatrix in over twenty years, hearing her voice had brought back a memory of a little girl, her smile marred by a missing front tooth, telling her about the adventures she'd gotten into.

" _And James and me went to the ice cream parlor with my dad and his dad and Sirius. James got a chocolate cone, but that's my favorite so I made him switch with me, I got strawberry an' that's his favorite." Bella said smiling as she sat beside her godmother._

" _You like James don't you dear?"_

" _He's my bestest friend and I told him that when we're big, he's going to marry me."_

" _You told him that did you?"_

" _Of course Gramma Gusta. An' then when we're married, I'll have a baby and he can be your great grandson!"_

" _You've certainly thought this through Bella.." She smiles and brushes a lock of curly black hair from her face._

Augusta brought her attention to the stone bowl sitting on the desk. Bellatrix began to place memories into it with her wand while Neville sat away from the desk. Augusta moved to sit beside him, and Harry stayed at his wife's side. _He really does look like James Potter..._ She thought _If she and James had been married I wonder how different Harry would look..I'd assume the hair would have stayed the same, possibly his eyes would be different..I haven't seen a green eyed Potter who didn't start out as something else.._

"Because this needs to be viewed, I'm going to cast a charm that will allow everyone to see the memories floating above the bowl, rather than having to stick your head inside it." Bellatrix said, tapping her wand on the bowl and then standing back a few feet. A white fog rose from the bowl and shapes began to form. The first set was of Bellatrix trapped in a dungeon.

 _She struggles against the chains holding her. A wizard in a silver mask opens the door and throws a dark haired man in with her, for a moment she looks hopeful, "James?" Then her hands are free and a wand is slipped in one of them._

" _Kill him." The command was given, dutifully Bellatrix raises her hand, but then it began to shake as she fights the compulsion charm._

" _I-I-I won't do it...I won't ki-kill James!"_

" _Kill him!"_

" _No!" She swings her wand at her captor, a green flash of light comes from the wand the death eater drops._

" _Accio wand." A voice hisses and her wand is pulled from her hand. A flash of green light comes from the doorway and James Potter dies, Bellatrix runs to his side and sees that it is actually a red haired man._

" _Well, Fabian Prewitt dies just the same as Gideon. You obviously won't be of any use to me in killing the Potters. So I'll send you with your husband and Crouch to the Longbottoms.." The voice in the doorway says._

" _I won't hurt the Longbottoms, they are my friends."_

" _Exactly why, my dear Bellatrix, that you will go there. You are keyed into the wards. You will open the door for us...now enough of your lip.. **Imperio!** "_

Bellatrix looks at the memory and then to the group assembled before her, "No matter how hard he tried to reinforce the charm my aunt and mother put on me, he could never break me fully. I could struggle if he tried to make me hurt someone glamoured to look like James Potter." She then looked at the bowl and sighed, "The next memory is of what happened to Fr- to the Longbottoms.." She blinked back tears. Harry went to her side, his arm going around her waist.

" _Bella? Bella it's you!" Frank Longbottom hugs his long lost friend. "Alice, bring Neville to see his Auntie Bella!" Bellatrix is dying on the inside, trapped in that cell in her mind she is screaming at them to stun her, to kill her, anything so that this doesn't take place._

" _Nevvy, this is Bella. She was one of my best friends when we were children." Frank hands her the baby, "Hello ickle Nevvy.." There it is, the voice that will come to haunt Magical Britain. Bella baby talks to the squirming child, brown eyes lock on violet ones. Inside her mind Bella is shaking the bars of the cell, sobbing as she can't control her body._

" _Bella, why don't you introduce us to your friends the Longbottoms..." A voice from behind her, then another, "That's alright Rodolphus, I'll introduce us for her.. **CRUCIO!** " Barty Crouch Jr curses Frank while Alice falls to Rodolphus' curse. Bellatrix looks at the now crying baby, just like with the not-James earlier, the bars in her mind shift just a little. "I think I'll deal with him upstairs Roddy, you two try not to have too much fun without me.." She walks up the stairs, they can't see her face, so they don't see the tears._

 _She places Neville safely in the closet, she takes her wand and puts it to her temple. Her hands shake and then the bars in her mind tighten and her hand drops. She is still in enough control that she can turn and walk out of the room so she does._

Bellatrix wasn't sure when she began crying as the memories played. All she knew was that Harry was holding her. Augusta Longbottom looked paler than Neville had ever seen his grandmother. She stood shakily and went to Bellatrix before putting her arms around the woman.

"You saved my grandson.."

"I couldn't save Frank and Alice..it wasn't just the cruciatus curse. Crouch used something else..an old hex.." Bellatrix said, her arms slowly going around her godmother. "I wasn't in control of my body, I had to watch as they used me to hurt the people I loved."

"It...it wasn't your fault Bella...I just wish Frank could know that his friend was back..he missed you terribly.."

"I promise you..if I can find anything to fix their condition..I will do it..no matter the cost.."


	51. Chapter 51: Trials and Tribulations

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 51: Trials and Tribulations

Aurors Robard and Proudfoot left the Directors office, they had just dropped off the full damage report to DMLE Director Amelia Bones. Amelia flicked her eyes over the paper, _total damage: seventy three chairs, half of the ceiling. Number of casualties: 1. Corban Yaxley, 2. Delores Umbridge, 3. Amos Diggory..well, Yaxley and Umbridge are no great loss..but Diggory though..Amos was a good man.._ She sighed and took out her quill. She needed to pen a few notices, _obviously the security protocols need to be updated..._

Finishing that task led her to another, _What to do with Dumbledore? He would need to be retried, but for now the chamber wasn't set up for a proper trial until it's repaired..perhaps I can talk to Fudge, see about holding the trial in the holding cells..it's either that or we keep them waiting._ She sighed, crumbling the paper up and throwing into her waste bin. _He'll never go for it..Dumbledore is too high profile, he'll want everyone there to see what happens to his enemies.._

 _I could possibly talk him into holding the trials for Molly Weasley and the Dursleys down there...he doesn't care about them.._ She stood up, stretching her back with a sigh before sitting back down. _Merlin, I'm getting too damn old for- nope, no thinking that Bones. You start thinking that you're too old you'll start believing it. What happened to you Bones? You were the Iron Lady of the Auror Corps.._

 _You know what happened.._ _ **he**_ _happened._

 _He helped her put on her Aurors robes, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You'll be great out there 'Melia.." She smirked and put her arms around him, drawing him close so she could kiss him properly. "You always tell me that Fawkes, and I still end up coming back to our place smelling like smoke and ass.."_

 _Harry Fawkes, former champion duelist, and current part time Professor at Hogwarts. They had met shortly before the Voldemort rose into prominence the first time. She had been assigned to Hogsmeade and he had been assisting Minerva McGonagall in keeping an eye on the students._

 _Their relationship was fast and hard, and then he died. Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade the day before school let out for the summer. He'd died taking a curse meant for one of the younger students, a third year Hufflepuff named Mafalda Hopkirk. When he died, she felt like she aged twenty years in just a day.._

Amelia blinked away the memories and looked down at her parchment. She would send the request to Fudge. Trials for all of them, Dumbledore, Weasley, and The Dursleys. _The sooner we get the trials over, the sooner he can go back to pretending everything is fine..._

Scene Break

 _Damn damn damn damn damn.._ Cornelius Fudge was angry, he read over the report the Aurors had sent to him. _With Delores gone I'll need a new senior undersecretary..someone who can handle the things I don't want to deal with..._ He smirked and tapped his wand on a wardstone sitting on his desk, "Mrs. Grygge, would you please call Percy Weasley into my office? I would like to speak to him about taking on a greater role in the Ministry.."

 _Weasley will work, he's always pushing for more recognition..if I give him this job he'll do whatever I ask.._ Fudge looked up from his writing when he heard a soft knock on his door, "Come in Weasley." He called, watching as Percy Weasley stepped into his office.

"You asked to see me sir?"

"Why yes, I am very sad to announce the passing of our own Delores Umbridge, she was among those taken by the fire in yesterdays attack. However, that leaves me with a problem, Delores was my right hand woman, always ready to assist the Ministry whenever it was needed..without that right hand, I'm incapable of giving my duties the attention they will deserve...that's where you come in." Fudge hid the smirk that wanted to show on his lips as he watched Percy's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets at the thought of becoming senior undersecretary.

"Me sir?"

"Yes, Percy. I want you to become my new right hand. You will get your own office, a pay raise, and broad authority so long as you are working towards the goals of my administration.."

The wardstone lit up he frowned and pointed his wand at it, "Yes Mrs. Grygg?"

An elderly witches voice crackled through the stone, "A letter for you from Director Bones sir. She is requesting to hold the trials for Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and the muggle family in her holding cells."

"Hmm..I am willing to hold the trials for Weasley and the muggles there. Albus requires a more public trial. I will send my new senior undersecretary to make the arrangements. This will be a good test of your mettle Percy, go to Director Bones and tell her she has my permission to make the arrangements for the trials of your mother and the muggles."

"Y-yes sir.." Percy said as he left the office. _I still can't believe mother is accused of making love potions and giving them to Bill and Ginny..I mean I can understand that she did it, that's how she attracted father..but that was one time to get his attention away from another woman when they were kids, surely she didn't keep up the dosage after that..._ He walked towards the lift and prepared to speak to Madam Bones.

Scene Break

Bellatrix slept well that night, _Augusta forgave me..I would have never went there if Harry hadn't made me..I need to thank him for what he gave me.._ She looked over at her husband, she grinned and leaned over him, kissing him until he awoke.

 _Jasmine.._ Harry smiled as he felt her kissing him, his arms came around her and pulled her down against him. The kiss deepened until they let it break, each panting softly. "Good morning to you Mrs. Potter-Black.." He said smiling.

"And to yourself Mr. Potter-Black...I just wanted to thank you for making me go to Longbottom Hall last night..I figured a little early morning fun was the perfect way to do that.." She kissed him again before tugging off her nightgown.

Scene Break

Amelia wasn't surprised that Fudge wasn't going to allow the trial of Dumbledore to be held where the largest crowd possible would not fit. _At least we can get a few of these trials done and dusted. I'll schedule Molly Weasley first, then we'll do that fat bastard Vernon, then Dudley..Petunia will be last, the mind healer hasn't quite finished with her yet._

The mind healer had found quite a few things wrong with Petunia Dursley. Signs of magical binding, compulsion charms on compulsion charms and loss of memory from obliviation. _It's a damned mess is what it is..I'm surprised she hasn't snapped already. That unspeakable wasn't any help, Rookwood is useless..he just asked her the same questions I asked and then made some notes and walked away. Fudge is a bastard for sending Percy Weasley down here. He put on a brave face to tell me that Fudge was allowing the trials of his mother and the Dursleys to take place here...but you could tell it hurt him._

Amelia looked at the her desk drawer. Hiding inside it was a bottle of muggle scotch. _Fawkes always liked the muggle liquor the best, 'no sense drinking if you're going to have flames come out of your mouth'.._ a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she thought back about the man she'd fallen in love with. Harry Fawkes was supposed to have been Susan's godfather, he was supposed to have been the father to her own children as well.. _then he had to go be a fucking hero..damn it Fawkes, I know I can't be mad at you for saving a child's life, but why'd you have to die doing it?_

Amelia looked down at her notes, she would send an owl to the Potter-Blacks, the trials would be held tomorrow morning. _Hopefully with Molly Weasley in Azkaban and Vernon thrown through the Veil we can see some closure to all this nonsense._

Scene Break

In the basement of the ruined Riddle Manor, now renamed Gaunt Manor, Voldemort listened to the news from his own personal unspeakable. Augustus Rookwood had not only questioned Petunia Dursley, but he had used occlumency to find out a few secrets about Harry Potter. Voldemort now knew for certain that Bellatrix was responsible for the setbacks they had faced of late. "Harry Potter has gone and taken Bellatrix and Narcissa from us...keep an eye on the Ministry Rookwood..you are dismissed."

"Now then, young Draco.." Voldemort said, turning to his newest death eater, "I have a job for you. You will send a letter to your dear mother. You will use this parchment.." He handed Draco a piece of what appeared to be normal vellum. "It is a portkey. When she touches it, she will be brought here, when she comes I will remove whatever is clouding her mind so that she can see the true path again. Harry Potter will no doubt come to fetch his prize, and when he does you will kill him. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord.."

Scene Break

After their morning together, Bellatrix went into the library but was frustrated by the books they had available. _Cissy brought every book from Malfoy Manor and none of them are what I need..the Goblins took the libraries from Lestrange Manor so those are out.._ Bellatrix looked up and saw Fleur stepping into the library making her way to the writing desk.

"Who are you writing to?"

"Maman and Papa, I want to make sure they 'ave gotten 'ome alright, it was nearly four in the morning when they 'ad to leave..."

 _It can't hurt.._ "Hey Fleur, does your family have any books on hexes?"

"We 'ave a few, but they aren't anything special..why?"

Bellatrix explained to Fleur about what transpired at the Longbottoms home last night, as well as the attack she was forced to partake in. "I swore to Augusta that I would do whatever I could to try and heal Frank and Alice, but I can't find anything in these books. I'm going to check the Grimoires we kept in the Black vault at Gringotts in a little while."

"If you'd like I will ask Maman, we might not 'ave anything special, but perhaps my Grand-mere 'as something she could tell us.." Fleur sat down in the chair and began to write as Bellatrix left the library.

 _Dear Maman and Papa,_

 _I hope this letter arrives after you've returned home. I know international portkeys are a pain to deal with, so hopefully you've had time to get some sleep. Last night after you and Gabbi left to go home, Bella and Harry visited his friend Neville Longbottom. During the time she was cursed, Bella hurt his parents terribly. Everyone who has ever told me about the attack says that the use of the cruciatus curse broke their minds. But that doesn't make sense to me. Bella said that the spell she heard used on the Longbottoms,(She had managed to fight the compulsion long enough to hide the baby Neville in a closet and never lifted her wand to hurt either Longbottom. Apparently they were friends at the time) Maman, do you believe that Grand-mere could have something at the enclave that could help us? Please tell me if you think so, I will send a letter to her myself._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Fleur_

Fleur picked up the note and apparated to Diagon Alley. She would need an international owl for this, _Hedwig is a dear owl, but this journey is far too long for Harry to be without her.._ As she stood in line, she noticed a strangely familiar blonde boy paying for an express owl. _That is Draco Malfoy, I am sure of it.._

"Where's the owl heading Lad?" The man behind the counter of the Owl Post office asked, jotting the information down onto a piece of paper.

"I do not know the exact location, but it needs to be delivered to the Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Surely the Owl can find her with that." _Draco seems fearful, who is he sending this letter for? I'd best take care of this._

"Excuse me, you are Narcissa's son are you not?" Fleur spoke up, Draco started and then turned to face her.

"I am, you are the Veela..Flour?"

"Fleur. If you need to send a message to your- to Narcissa I will be 'appy to take it 'ome with me." She offered.

"It's a private letter, could you just give me the address?" _He probably thinks I'll read the letter myself_

"Unfortunately I cannot. The wards of our 'ome do not allow anyone but my 'usband, or Dora to give our address." _Not true, but that doesn't matter..I don't trust him._

Draco looked nervous, but then relented. As Fleur took the letter, she noticed that it was kept in a paper sleeve that protected the envelope. _Why bother putting a sleeve around the envelope, surely the point of the envelope is to keep the letter from getting dirty or being seen.._

"Please give her this, tell her it is important that she give me an answer as soon as possible." Draco left without thanking Fleur, something she noticed with a frown, _I wasn't expecting him to be grateful, but he could at least acknowledge that what I offered was better than what he was getting from the clerk.._ Still, Fleur went to the counter and paid for her own post, watching as a handsome tawny owl took off with the letter for her parents.

 _Now to get this to Tonks...I don't trust this letter or its writer_


	52. Chapter 52: Runes and Ferrets

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 52: Runes and Ferrets

Harry and Narcissa made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa had gotten a response from Rita Skeeter, after the events at Dumbledores trial, she was eager to speak with the Potter-Blacks. Narcissa scanned the tables with a slight frown. She wasn't angry, Harry knew that frown, _this is her looking and not seeing what she wants..._

He took her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked over and smiled softly, then lead him to the bar where Tom stood polishing a tankard with a grey looking rag.

"Good morning Lord Potter-Black, Lady Potter-Black...your guest is waiting for you up in room fourteen." Tom said handing Harry a brass key.

"Thank you Tom.." Harry said as he and Narcissa made their way upstairs. They found the door and unlocked it, stepping inside.

Rita Skeeter sat in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace, she grinned as she took in the Lord and his Lady, "Well here we are, at long last. Lord and Lady Potter-Black... let's get started.." She said as she drew out a familiar green quill.

"No no Ms. Skeeter, not that quill. We aren't doing a puff piece after all. " Narcissa said, coming to sit across from her on a small two seat couch, she took Harrys hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. Rita smirked _Even without my quick-quotes quill, this will still be a fantastic story.._

"Well, tell me how all this began; how did the Lady of House Malfoy and the Boy-who-lived end up as man and wife?" A standard quill poised in her hands, Rita listened eagerly.

"Lucius never treated me as anything more than a pretty little trophy wife. Once Draco was born he never touched me again. When Harry became the Lord of House Black, I requested an annulment. Lucius, when he found out, reacted poorly. He challenged Harry to a duel to the death, if he'd won then Lucius would have taken House Potter-Black and forced me to become his wife again." Narcissa explained.

"What happened at the duel, I know that obviously Harry won, but what happened?" Rita scratched furiously at her paper, _this sounds like the beginning of a romance novel, the abused woman and the handsome young Lord coming to her rescue.._

"Harry didn't balk, Lucius and Draco met with Harry, myself, and Nymphadora at the Ministry. Harry had promised me that he would not kill my- Draco." Rita's eyebrow shot up at that, but she kept quiet. _There's a story there, but let's get this part first.._

"Harry and Lucius dueled. Lucius cast a terrible curse at Harry. Harry cast a spell that hurled Lucius into a pillar. Lucius died on impact and Harry was named the victor. During his recuperation we...fell in love." Narcissa took Harry's hand and squeezed it, Harry brought her knuckles up and kissed them.

"Narcissa is easily one of the smartest people I know. Without her, I'd have never been able to maneuver all of the paperwork I've been given by Gringotts and the Ministry.." Harry smiled, looking at his Primary Wife.

"So tell me, are there any plans for an heir?"

"I am expecting, we only recently found out. My sister, Andromeda confirmed it when she confirmed the pregnancy of Bellatrix."

"Ah yes, the former Bellatrix Lestrange, former death eater turned loving spouse.." Rita continued to scratch on the paper as Harry stiffened, Narcissa squeezed his hand gently.

"The first thing you will learn Ms. Skeeter is that Harry is very protective towards Bellatrix...I would recommend that you ask all questions about her with deference."

"Bellatrix was put under a series of compulsion charms by her mother, aunt, and now ex-husband. She was tortured into a weapon and used for her entire adult life. We were able to break through the compulsion and she immediately sent word to DMLE head Amelia Bones. Madam Bones arranged a full pardon for all crimes in light of what she had faced from age seventeen on." Harry said as Rita continued to write, _Another story of hero and abused woman, Harry does seem to have a type.._

"Bellatrix is not what you've heard of. She's funny, she's smart..she's fiercely loyal to our family. She saved Neville and Augusta Longbottom during the attack at the Ministry."

"That was her second time saving Neville." Narcissa added, to which Harry nodded.

"When the Longbottoms were attacked, Bellatrix was directed to kill the baby Neville, but she was able to break through the compulsion enough that she hid him in the closet and made Rodolphus and Barty Crouch Jr believe that he was dead."

That caused Rita to stop writing, she looked up at that. "You mean the right hand of he-who-must-not-be-named was a victim just as much as anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Harry, you are going to make me a very rich woman. Now, let's move off of wives for a second and talk about you. Tell me all about the boy-who-lived.."

"Well, it starts after Riddle-"

"Riddle?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. In my first year I faced a possessed Professor Quirrell, he had Tom riding the back of his head. The second year I faced a spectral form of him, came out of a diary..third year nothing much from him, but I did meet Peter Pettigrew.."

"Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius Black."

"Wrong, Rita. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my family and framed Sirius for their deaths and the deaths of the muggles he killed. Peter, an unregistered Animagus was hiding as a rat in the home of the Weasley family. Sirius escaped from Azkaban in order to find him and clear his name." Harry said before waiting a moment to allow Rita to finish writing.

"So, fourth year, I fight Tom in a cemetery. He murders Cedric Diggory and we duel to a draw. Fifth year, Tom tries to possess me at the Department of Mysteries. He failed and that leads us to the present day."

"Amazing Harry…simply amazing. Do you have any idea how many copies of the Daily Prophet this is going to move?" Rita looked at her notes almost in awe, _this is going to make me the most famous journalist in Magical Britain…_

"I cannot possibly tell you how little I care about how many issues the story moves. The most important thing is that the public knows the truth. Fudge isn't doing anything to protect us from Tom, so I've had to go around him." Harry said pointedly, Narcissa picked up on his annoyance and squeezed his hand gently.

"Harry is not in this for fame. If Riddle wasn't an issue, I'm reasonably sure that my husband would go to Hogwarts for the requisite number of years, find a career he enjoyed and never bother with anything more glamourous than taking his wives out to a Yule Ball." Narcissa said, she looked at their hands and smiled then back up to Rita, "Even though I am so much older than Harry, he has never treated me like it. He has been better to me than I could have ever dream of."

 _This will make a fantastic follow up to my last article, 'The-boy-who-loved-and-the-women-who-love-him'….it's perfect…._

Scene Break

"So that is what 'appened, Dora..." Fleur finished explaining the events at the Owl Office to Tonks and Bellatrix as the three women stood in the library.

"So, that blonde ponce wanted you to deliver this letter to his mother...set it down gently on the table Fleur. I'm going to run some diagnostic charms on it." Tonks used her wand to ease the envelope from the paper sleeve Draco had given to Fleur. She flicked her wand over the envelope and frowned when it glowed blue.

"It's a portkey. He was going to kidnap his mum."

"That miserable little…hang on a second before we do anything else Dora…I've got something I want to attach to the portkey for when time runs out and it vanishes." Bellatrix grabbed a piece of parchment and began to inscribe a series of runes onto it.

"Lousy little…. mess with my sister…there we go." Bellatrix looked at the runic pattern she had inscribed. "Now, let me just affix this with a weak sticking charm…"

"Why a weak one?" Tonks asked, to which Bellatrix grinned

"I want him to be able to rip it off and toss it on the ground…"

She gently flipped the paper over and wrote a little note, before using the sticking charm and attaching the paper, note side up onto the envelope.

With a soft **pop** the envelope vanished from Grimmauld Place.

Scene Break

 _The letter came back unopened. That Veela didn't give mother the letter…._ Draco saw the envelope appear back on the table. It had something attached to it. Draco picked up the letter, he read the note,

 _Don't mess with my family ever again,_

 _Love Auntie Bellatrix_

Disgusted, Draco threw the note on the ground. He never heard the explosion, but downstairs Voldemort felt the magic flowing as it leveled the room. He waited until the tremor stopped and looked to the other death eater, "Severus, go see what that damned boy just did..."

"At once my Lord…" Snape went upstairs, when he returned a few moments later, he was paler than normal, almost matching Voldemort.

"Well, what was it?"

"Draco is dead, there was an explosion of some kind centered around this…" Snape handed Voldemort the charred note, Voldemort looked at the inscription and then tossed the paper away.

"So, Bellatrix took issue with our summoning her sister. No matter, the boy was of little use, any of the children of my former servants can attend to the task I had planned for him…"

Scene Break

"Fred?" Hermione didn't want to be a nag, truly she didn't, but this had been bothering her since he and George left Hogwarts.

"Yeah Mione?"

"Do you think you will ever get your N.E.W.T's ?"

"Maybe someday, why?"

"I…I just, I don't want anyone to think that you and George aren't the brilliant men I know you to be." She looked down at her hands and then back up to him, "You are a brilliant potion maker, you know your way around charms and transfigurations like a professor…."

Fred smiled, he and Hermione had begun this tentative relationship a few days after settling in at Grimmauld Place, "Mione, I don't give a toss what anyone thinks of my abilities, except for you…and George too I suppose..."

Hermione sighed softly and Fred put his arms around her, "None of that, besides, I told you before I want you to work with us. You'll be the one who handles all the business stuff, so I'll just mooch off of your test scores…" He grinned teasing his girlfriend of two and a half weeks.

She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him, "Frederick Arthur Weasley, I will not let you 'mooch' off of my test scores forever." She mock glared at him, "I fully expect you to get your N.E.W.T's and to do well enough that no one would assume I'm slumming is that clear?"

"Crystal." Fred answered before kissing Hermione back.


	53. Chapter 53: Cursum Perficio

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 53: Cursum Perficio

Molly Weasley watched as two aurors walked into the room that held her cell. Standing behind them was DMLE Director Amelia Bones, the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, and her son Percy, _perhaps Percy found a way to get me out of here.._ Molly thought, she smiled at her son then froze when he didn't return it. The doors opened again and three more people entered the room. Harry, the boy who should have been her son in law, Fleur, the veela that took Bill from his family, and Nymphadora the traitor who let Harry seduce her.

"Molly Weasley, your trial will begin. You are accused of the crimes of crafting illegal love potions and attempted line theft by use of said illegal love potions against the Lord of House Potter-Black. How do you plead?" Amelia Bones spoke, the quiet of the room shattered by her voice.

"I..I did nothing of the sort. Harry and Ginny are in love, it's that damned veela and Nymphadora Tonks. They seduced Harry and stole him from my daughter! That...that blonde bitch murdered my Bill!" Molly said, pointing first at Fleur and then at Tonks.

"You are entering a plea of 'not guilty' is that correct?" Amelia's voice was clipped, almost bored as she motioned to one of the aurors. "Auror Proudfoot, please administer the veritaserum, three drops." The auror nodded and opened Molly's cell. Molly tried to resist taking the truth potion and so Proudfoot forced her mouth open and pour the requisite number of drops into her mouth. With that, Amelia began the trial.

"What is your name?"

"Molly Weasley."

"Did you brew love potions for Bill Weasley to use on Fleur Potter-Black?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My son wanted her. Albus needed her out of the way, so this would make everyone happy."

"Why did Albus Dumbledore want Fleur out of the way?"

"She and Harry were becoming too close after the tri-wizard tournament." Harry looked at Fleur, she looked horrified, _I'm the reason that she was drugged.._ Molly continued to talk, "He was concerned that she would steal him away from Britain and take him off to France. We needed him here to fight you-know-who."

"Did you try to give Harry a love potion for Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He is supposed to be with Ginny. They are this generations Lily and James. But he's been bewitched by those hussies. So I brewed a love potion. It would allow my Ginny to win back her man and then after a few months it wouldn't be needed again.."

"And why is that?"

"Because she would be pregnant by then. We were going to brew a fertility potion after they were together again."

"I see, Auror Proudfoot, you may give Molly Weasley the antidote so that she is lucid for her sentencing."

Auror Proudfoot nodded and proceeded to give the antidote. As Molly Weasleys eyes cleared she took in the scene. Fudge looked pleased while Harry and the other women looked furious, but the worst was Percy. _Percy is looking at me like I'm no better than a death eater..._

"Molly Weasley. You are found to be guilty of the crimes of brewing illegal potions and attempted line theft of Lord Potter-Black. Your sentence will be obliviation and having your magic bound, you will live like a muggle for the rest of your life." Amelia said as she looked to the aurors, "Prepare the prisoner for transport."

"Wait, please you can't do this to me! It was Dumbledore, he forced me to brew the potions. He said that if Harry had left for France we'd be defenseless!" Molly pleaded as the aurors raised their wands.

"So instead you and Dumbledore decided to take his free will from him?" Amelia said sharply.

"Please, I'll do anything! I'll testify against Dumbledore for you, I'll tell the world what he's done..I can't live in the muggle world like... _like my cousin the_ squib.." Molly was silenced by a stunning spell cast by Proudfoot. Her cell was opened and she was levitated out of the room.

"We will keep her at Azkaban until the trial for Dumbledore. If she is useful, I will see my way clear to moving her to light security and lowering the sentence to five years with time served." Fudge said to Percy.

"It's more than she deserves sir.." Percy couldn't believe it, _Everything father said was true..mum really was trying to dose Harry..._

"The trial against the Dursleys will begin in a few hours. The mind healer is still working with Mrs. Dursley." Amelia said, walking to Harry's side. "If you wish to leave the Ministry, I'll give you a wardstone that will activate when it's time to return."

"Thank you Madam Bones, I think it would be a good idea if Fleur and I went to clear our heads." Harry said, taking his youngest wife by the hand. Fleur smiled softly, her hand squeezing Harry's gently.

"'arry, thank you.." She said looking at their hands.

"Fleur, I'm sorry that it was my fault that you got involved in all this.." Harry began, but Fleur stopped him with a soft kiss.

"Non, none of that 'usband. They were right, if I had known that even 'alf of what I know now about your life, I would 'ave forced you to bond with me and made you stay in France for the rest of your life.." She said looking into his eyes, "I told you during our date, if things 'ad been different, we would 'ave been dating by this time anyway.." Her arms slid around his waist. "I love you 'arry Potter-Black, you 'ave been my 'ero since the day you risked your life to save my sister..I thought at the time that you were just trying to impress me...but as I came to know you, I learned that it is just 'ow you are.."

"Yeah, risking my life does seem to be part of the pattern." He said chuckling, then winced as she smacked him in the side.

"You are my 'ero and I will not let you disparage yourself." She said smirking, then straightened and looked at him imperiously, "Now, come and take your wives to get something to eat."

Amelia presented Harry with a small black stone, "Here, this will vibrate when we are ready for you. I'd recommend that Auror Potter-Black take you through the private floo outside of my office. The less people that know you are here the better, I'd hate for that wench Skeeter to find out you're here as a witness to the trials."

 _She already knows, Cissy is with her now telling her about the Dursleys.._ "Thank you Madam Bones." He said pocketing the wardstone, Amelia nodded and turned away leaving the room.

"Alright Hubs, lets get to that floo. I think you need to take us for something unhealthy, I don't know why but I've been craving a muggle cheeseburger. We'll go to my flat and get changed into some of the clothes we bought." Tonks said, taking his hand and leading him on.

Fudge and Percy walked out of the room towards the Ministers office. "Weasley, you did very well today. I was very impressed that you didn't try and ask for leniency for your mother." Fudge stopped at the door of his office. "If you wish, you may inform Arthur in regards to your mother. After that, return to my office, I'll have a list of tasks for you to complete before the Dumbledore trial."

"Yes sir, will you be returning for the trial against Harry's family?"

"No, that will be your job to represent the Ministry."

Scene Break

"A portkey? You mean Draco was going to try and kidnap me?" Narcissa wished that she could feel more shocked. _Draco you are far too much like your father.._ She sighed softly.

"Little Draco wanted to force you to wherever he's been hiding. I left him a friendly little reminder to never try and hurt my family again." Bellatrix said with a little smirk, "If he was smart, he saw the note and set it down gently. He's not smart though, he's the son of Lucius Malfoy, so he threw it down. The explosion probably left a few pieces of him but nothing worth burying."

"Bellatrix, you didn't have to kill him." Narcissa said, more out of obligation than anything else, _He would have given you over to Riddle and you know it...He was obsessed with regaining the wealth of House Malfoy..._

"Cissy. I would gladly have set his ass on fire in front of an entire schools worth of muggles. He was a threat to my family and those don't live." Bellatrix's voice was cold then, it was easy to imagine the former death eater at the height of her insanity.

Narcissa shivered, "Does Harry know?"

"No and I'm not going to tell him unless I have to. He has enough going on right now, we handled the problem..." Bellatrix sighed, "Are you going to tell him?"

 _I should..._ "No. As you said, he has enough going on.." Narcissa sighed softly, "Our husband seems to never have a day where things go easy for him.."

Scene Break

 _Lousy stinking muggle bastards..._ Rita Skeeter had never been this mad before in her life. She knew that Harry had not had the idyllic childhood people assumed he'd had. She knew a false story when she heard it, _Harry showed me the scars, they'd been beating him for years..years!_ She was determined to make the magical world aware of what had befallen their savior. This had became something different, this was not about making a profit this time. This was about showing the world that Harry wasn't some mythical golden child, that he had suffered, that he was just a particularly strong willed teenager who had faced down the most powerful dark wizard in generations.

 _ **Boy-who-lived and the muggles-who-abuse**_

 _ **by Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Like many, this reporter believed that our very own boy-who-lived, Harry Potter-Black lived a life of leisure somewhere far from the troubles of the day to day grind. Sadly, during another of our exclusive interviews with the Lord Potter-Black, I found out that this was not the case... I was shown evidence of terrible abuse at the hands of his relatives. Relatives I am happy to report are in the custody of the DMLE. An interview, edited only for the sake of those with weak constitutions will be available on pages 3,4,7, and 9.**_

Rita sighed looking at the paragraph, it should be enough to get some attention, hopefully it would be enough to get Harry some allies in the Wizengamot.

Scene Break

Pansy Parkinson sat in her room, she had felt very strange today. A few hours ago she had been reading on her bed when she passed out. She had awoke almost immediately afterwards, but now she felt different. _I feel like I've had my head in a bucket of bubotuber pus and only just now have gotten clean of it.._

She decided to go into the family study and get a book to read when she heard her parents talking,

"It's the Dark Lord, I can't just ignore his summons.."

"Of course you can Cyril, you aren't a marked death eater, its not as if you-know-who can summon you.."

"No, but he can send Greyback here to collect me if I don't obey him."

"What does he want?"

"We are to prepare an attack on the home of that muggleborn friend of Harry Potter, that Granger girl. Rookwood got a hold of her wardstone and made a copy, the second that it goes off we'll know where to go. The Dark Lord wants her alive, and he wants her parents made an example of.."

"That's horrible, Cygnus please you can't-"

"Melinda, it's either I go there and at least look like I'm obeying him, or he sends that bloody werewolf here and he kills us and turns Pansy.."

Pansy raced back to her bedroom. She grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write furiously onto it. _I've got to warn Harry, he'll know what to do.._

She wasn't questioning why precisely she was suddenly filled with the urge to help her boyfriends worst enemy. She continued to write as her mind filled back up with lost memories.

" _Hi, my name is Pansy, what's yours?" A smiling girl with dark hair says as he looks for a compartment._

" _H-Harry Potter.." The boy smiles nervously, he notices her eyes go to his scar but she doesn't act like the others have so far._

" _Your parents were heroes in the last war...I'm sorry for your loss.." She says softly, "Would you like to sit with me?"_

" _Sure I-" He stops, he frowns seeing someone outside of the compartment, a blonde boy flanked by two larger ones. "I have to go, I'm sorry, maybe we can talk at the castle.." He leaves before she has a chance to say anything, a few moments later her future husband walks into the compartment, flanked by his two hired friends._

" _Who was that?" He asks her_

" _Harry Potter."_


	54. Chapter 54: Memories and Loss

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 54: Memories and loss

Amelia Bones looked at the wardstone on her desk. She tapped her wand to it and watched it glow softly. _It's time to send Vernon Dursley to his maker..._ She rose and left her office, making her way back down to the holding cells.

Vernon Dursley fumed as he sat in the cell, _Pet won't look at me, Dudley won't speak to me, what did these freaks do to my family? Calm down old boy, once you explain that you don't recognize this...freakshow fake court, they'll have to release you..._ Vernon grumbled to himself as he saw the doors open, _Fantastic, here comes the parade of freaks..there's the monocled freak, some ginger freak , two of their fake constables, the boy and two of his she-freaks.._

"Vernon Dursley, you stand accused of attempted murder and multiple cases of assault on the Lord of House Potter-Black, how do you plead?" Amelia spoke as the trial began.

"Not guilty. Furthermore I do not recognize this trial. I am a British citizen, not one of your freaks." Vernon spat.

"Auror Hitchens, please state your full title to Mr. Dursley." Amelia said, looking to the older of the two aurors at her side.

"Auror Byron Hitchens, also Constable Byron Hitchens of Scotland Yard." The man said, Amelia held a grin from reaching her lips as she watched Vernon's face go pale.

"All aurors are classified as constables. We have full authority to arrest muggles should they commit a crime against a magical family. In your case you attacked the Lord of two of our Noble and Ancient Houses." Amelia stated, "Now, would you like to reconsider your plea?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I kept that little brat at my house, fed him my food-"

"Food you forced him to prepare. From age five onward, you had him cooking meals, weeding the gardens-"

"He needed to earn his keep." Amelia glared and then took out her wand, " **silencio**."

"Now then, we have veritaserum produced testimony, you are pronounced guilty by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the punishment is the Dementors kiss followed by life imprisonment in the high security wing of Azkaban. Take him away." Amelia watched as the silenced Vernon was stunned and then levitated out of the room.

"We will begin the trial of Petunia Dursley. She will be represented by Mind Healer Jeanette Tompkins." Amelia stated, the doors opened and Petunia Dursley walked in, at her side was an elderly witch in white robes.

"Petunia Dursley, you are accused of negligence in regards to the health and safety of your nephew, the Lord of House Potter-Black. What is your plea?"

"G-Guilty." Petunia said very softly. Mind Healer Tompkins stepped up and spoke, "Madam Bones, during my examinations of Mrs. Dursley, I have found evidence of crimes perpetrated against her that I feel explain her actions somewhat. We have went through the procedures to draw out the memories and I would like to present them."

"Very well Mind Healer Tompkins. Auror Proudfoot, please bring the Department pensieve to the room." Amelia said, the taller of the two aurors nodded and then left the room.

"It's alright Petunia, it'll be just like I explained, I will show them the memories." The older witch was speaking to Petunia as if she was talking to a small child.

 _She looks lost..._ Harry couldn't help it, he walked over to his aunt. Fleur started to follow, but Tonks held a hand out and stopped her, "Let him talk..." She said softly.

"Aunt Petunia, what are they talking about?" Harry asked, Petunia Dursley looked at him and then back to the floor. Harry saw tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Your aunt was not as in control of her actions as you may have thought." Tompkins said, "I found evidence of charms cast on her mind. It took some effort, but I feel that we've removed them. She remembers enough of the past few decades now that I feel comfortable letting her be tried."

"Wait, decades?"

"You'll see when the pensieve gets brought in."

That was when Proudfoot arrived carrying the large stone bowl. Petunia and Tompkins stood at the edge of it. The older witch touched her wand to Petunias temple. "Alright Petunia, let's start with the oldest memory.." Like the bowl at Longbottom Hall, the memories played on a cloud of white fog, showing an eleven year old Petunia looking at the days mail.

" _Mum! Lily and I got letters!" Petunia Evans races into the kitchen, thrusting them at her mother._

" _Well, that Professor Dumbledore did tell you that he would be sending them.." Her mother said wiping her hands on her apron before taking the letters._

" _We will have to take the two of you into London.."_

"Thank you Petunia, this memory is one of several that had been blocked. Petunia Evans was born a witch, just the same as her sister Lily Evans. Now for the one from your third year please.." Tompkins said as she tapped Petunias temple again.

" _It's perfectly safe Petunia. You want Potter to yourself, I want Lily." A greasy haired teenage Snape_ said, "Brew this potion, he'll fall madly in love with you. Lily will see you kissing him, she'll get angry at him and then I'll comfort her."

"But what about that other girl?"

"Black's cousin? She'll be upset at him, but I doubt it would be worse than a slug-vomiting hex. In any event, he'll be yours, think about it, you certainly won't win James Potter with your magic, sad to say but you are practically a squib and you know it."

She hesitated and then nodded, "Alright give me the recipe.."

"Unfortunately, that wasn't a love potion...Now, Petunia please..

" _James, I wanted to bring you something before the quidditch match.." Petunia hands him a small white cake._

" _Thanks Petunia.." James looks at the cake and starts to unwrap it._

" _What's this Potter?" A voice from behind them, a young Bellatrix Black comes around to James Potters opposite side._

" _Lily's sister brought me a present before I beat the Hufflepuffs in the match." He says popping it into his mouth. He chews for a moment, Petunia watching with eager eyes. Then James Potter collapses, white foam coming out of his mouth._

" _James! What did you do to him?" Bellatrix points her wand at an ashen faced Petunia._

" _I..it wasn't supposed to hurt him.."_

" _You little..House Elf! I need a House Elf!" Bellatrix screams, with a pop one of Hogwarts House Elves appears, "Take James Potter to the infirmary, now!" Bellatrix screams, before rising and grabbing Petunias wrist. The Elf vanishes with James._

" _Come on, we're going to see Professor Slughorn!" She pulls Petunia down the hall, neither of them noticing a smirking Severus Snape._

"Severus Snape gave Petunia the recipe for a poison. After speaking with Medi-Witch Pomfrey and going through the records, it was determined to be a blood poison. James Potter was sick for a period of four weeks." Tompkins said softly, "Now the memory of the expulsion."

" _Petunia Evans. You poisoned another student. In light of this, I can do nothing except expel you from Hogwarts, please give me your wand." Albus Dumbledore gave a perfect impression of a stern, disapproving grandfather as he snaps Petunias wand. Beside him stands Alastor Moody, looking healthier but no less crazy._

 _Petunia's hands trembled as she hands Dumbledore the wand. He snaps it and then set the pieces onto his desk. "Now, as per the statute of secrecy, I will now remove your memories of Hogwarts and the magical world. You will instead believe that you have been at a private school._ _ **Obliviate**_ _!" Dumbledore touches her head with his wand. Petunia collapses into the arms of Alastor Moody._

" _Now, lastly to bind her magic..." Dumbledore raises his wand and shouts "_ _ **Magicae Vinctum!**_ _"_ _Petunia shrieks and falls unconscious._

"Her magic was bound, her memories changed, and Petunia Evans was dropped off at her home. Now, we will skip ahead to the day she found out her sister was dead." Tompkins touched her temple again,

 _Petunia opened the door to find a small baby in a basket at her doorstep. Clutched in his chubby fist was a letter addressed to her._

" _Who are you?" She says softly before taking the letter. She opens the envelope and her eyes widen and then narrow as she looks at the basket. "My sisters brat? That freak Professor wants me to look after you now that she's dead...fine, I'll do what he wants..at least until he can get you out of my house.."_

"That letter, as we have seen from the veritaserum induced confession was a loyalty charm designed to prevent Petunia from connecting with her nephew and for her to implicitly trust Albus Dumbledore." Tompkins finished.

"In light of these facts, Petunia Dursley, you are sentenced to no less than two years in the Janus Thickey ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Mind Healer Tompkins will see to your care." Amelia said, Harry went to his aunts side.

"Aunt Petunia I-"

"Harry, I am so sorry for the way I treated you, for what I let Vernon and Dudley do to you." She said softly, "If..if you'd like, please visit me at the hospital.." She was then led away by the aurors with Tompkins following closely.

Tonks and Fleur walked to his side, "You okay Harry?" Tonks asked, her voice quiet and soothing against the nerves he didn't know were frazzled.

"My aunt was a witch..." He said softly, Fleur put her arms around him and rested her head against his cheek.

"Will you visit 'er?" Fleur asked, her arms snaking around his waist and her head coming to rest beside his.

"I don't know...she tried to give my dad a love potion..Snape gave her a recipe for a poison."

"That was clever of the little shit, give her the recipe so that she's the one who's magical signature is all over the potion." Tonks said.

"I agree Auror Potter-Black. That is why I am having some of my aurors collect Professor Snape after this trial is over." Amelia came over to them.

"Go and get some air Lord Potter-Black, the next trial will begin in a few hours. We need Law-Wizard Tonks here to represent your cousin."

Scene Break

"Macnair, you will lead the attack on The Ossuary." Voldemort said to the masked man kneeling before him. "The Bones family is an annoyance. With DMLE Director Bones out of the picture we can begin to recruit new followers."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, take the funds you will need from vault 626 at Gringotts. Use it to lure mercenaries. While you are leading them, evaluate them. Bring the competent ones to me, and kill the rest. Take the key on the desk and leave me."

Voldemort watched as his servant did as he commanded before leaving the room. "Severus, go into Diagon Alley and keep an eye out for Wormtail. He is not responding to my summons and our numbers are too few right now to afford simply killing him." He said to the man standing in the corner before waving his hand in dismissal.

"At once my Lord..." Severus turned and left the room.

Voldemort winced once he was alone, save for Nagini. _Ever since the Department of Mysteries I have felt the link Potter and I share grow more painful..I must find a way to destroy that link once and for all.._

Scene Break

The Owl sitting before Bellatrix and Narcissa was not one they recognized. The bird barked at them, before holding out its leg. Bellatrix tapped the letter with her wand, watching it glow blue. "It's safe.." She said taking the envelope and setting it on the table.

"It's addressed to Harry..." Narcissa noted, as she tried to discern if she recognized the handwriting. _It looks somewhat familiar, but I can't think of why..._

"I'll open it. Knowing Harry, it'll either be a challenge from some idiot, a love letter from some other idiot, or someone claiming that Harry is the long lost heir of Merlin.." Bellatrix opened the letter, when she did Narcissa understood why it looked so familiar.

"That's the handwriting of Draco's former betrothed...why would Pansy Parkinson be writing to Harry?" She asked. Bellatrix frowned and began to read.

 _Harry,_

 _I know you have no reason to believe me, but my father was contacted by the Dark Lord. There will be an attack on Grangers home. Her magic is being traced and the moment she uses her wand they will know where she is. I promise you, I am not lying. I'm not sure why, but earlier this morning I felt like I woke up from a strange dream, and I remembered our first year at Hogwarts. I don''t know what made me stop being your friend, but I am sorry. Hopefully you can use this to save the girl that didn't give up on you._

 _Pansy_

"Another threat on the life of someone Harry considers important..." Bellatrix frowned and set the paper down.

"Luckily, they are tracing Hermiones magic...she's here with us, so they wouldn't be able to find her..." Narcissa began, only to be interrupted by Hermione herself.

"Who's tracing my magic?" She asked.

"Riddle. Your house is going to be attacked. Somehow they must have your wardstone, or a copy of it, from the IUM office. The minute you use magic of any sort, they'll know right where you are." Bellatrix explained.

Hermiones eyes grew wide, "They're planning to attack my home? We've got to warn my parents.."

"We will, once Harry returns from the trials. They won't be able to find your home while you are here, at least not that way...Grimmauld Place is still unplottable. No one can get here unless we allow it. We'll move your parents to the safehouse the Dursleys were going to use.." Narcissa said, her maternal instincts kicking in as she saw Hermiones eyes fill with tears.

"I'll go to the Ministry and get Harry. This is too important to wait." Bellatrix said, making her way to the floo.


	55. Chapter 55: Pansy and Harry

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 55: Pansy and Harry

Harry walked alongside Fleur and Tonks to the apparation point in the Aurors bullpen. He was still deeply conflicted by the events that had just taken place, _My aunt was a witch and she was in love with my father...Snape gave her the recipe for a poison that could have killed him...I can't forgive her, but I can at least try to understand her..._ "Dora?"

"Yes Harry?" Tonks said as she took his hand, they would apparate in a moment, from the look on her husbands face Tonks knew he needed to talk first.

"What should I do?" His voice was quiet, _Merlin he doesn't deserve all the shit that keeps getting piled onto his plate.._ "I wish I knew Harry, I really do.." She pulled him into her arms. "All I can tell you is that we love you, if you decide to go see her we will love you, and if you decide to visit your aunt then we'll love you and if you decide not to visit her we'll love you."

Harry sighed against her neck, his arms squeezing her. "I think I liked it better when I could just hate them.." He said softly, looking down at the floor for a moment.

Harry felt the wardstone vibrate, confused he looked to Tonks and Fleur. "Something must be up..." He said as they walked back towards the holding cells. Bellatrix was standing beside Amelia Bones, when she saw him she went to his side.

"Harry, we have to hurry, Riddle is planning an attack on the Granger home."

"What? How did you-"

"A girl in your year, Pansy sent a letter. They have a copy of Hermiones wardstone. They are going to use it to trace her location.." Bellatrix explained.

"But Hermione is at my house, they can't find her there."

"True, but eventually she won't be at Grimmauld Place. We need to move them to the safe house you were going to put the Dursleys in.." Bellatrix said.

"Or you could give them what they want, but under controlled circumstances..." Amelia said, "We could have a team of aurors waiting at the Granger house, get the Grangers out of the house, then have your friend use a spell. Get her out before the Death Eaters show up and then get the ones who show up."

Harry looked to Bellatrix, "Does Hermione know?"

"Yes, Cissy and I read the letter when it arrived."

"And you said Pansy sent it? The only Pansy I know is Parkinson, she's a Slytherin, she's Draco's girlfriend.." Harry said, not adding that she had been the second person after Hagrid to be nice to him.

 _Harry thought the dark haired girl was very pretty. He hadn't made any friends yet, Hagrid was okay he guessed, but he was too old. Maybe she could be his friend...then Harry saw that blonde boy from Madam Malkin's..he made his excuses and then left immediately._

 _It was during his trip to the library when he saw her again. She was reading alone, Harry went over to her side. "Hi Pansy.."_

" _Harry, why did you run away?" Her voice was soft, hurt._

" _I'm sorry, I just..I really don't like that Draco kid.."_

 _She giggled at him, "It's okay..I don't really like him either.."_

" _Can we try being friends again?"_

" _I want to Harry, but I'm in Slytherin...you're a Gryffindor.."_

" _We'll find a way to make it work.."_

But they hadn't. They were only able to see each other in the library, and even then only when they were both alone. In second year it had gotten even worse, at some point she had decided that he wasn't worth the trouble.

" _Go away Potter."_

" _Pansy, what's wrong..what did I do?"_

" _You are fraternizing with mudbloods and blood traitors that's what." Pansy spat at him. Her eyes weren't in it, they seemed heartbroken. Unfortunately Harry wasn't looking at her eyes. All he saw was his first friend telling him to go away. Finally he reached into the left sleeve of his robe and tugged. He pulled out a small scrap of colored string..it was their friendship bracelet. She had made it for him and sent it anonymously during their Yule break. She had told him about sending it when she'd gotten back._

" _Fine. If we aren't friends...then..I..I don't need this." He threw it at her feet and strode away from her as quickly as he could without running._

At her home, Pansy was looking at that very bracelet. _I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know why I kept saying those awful things..it was like I couldn't control myself.._ She sighed looking up at her ceiling and thinking back to that moment.

" _Fine. If we aren't friends...then..I..I don't need this." He threw it at her feet and strode away from her as quickly as he could without running._

 _Pansy managed to control herself until he was out of sight. Then she collapsed on the floor of the library. Thanking Morgana that no one was nearby, she grabbed the cord with shaking fingers. Her own bracelet peeked out from her left sleeve. "Harry...I didn't mean it.." She sobbed, then all of a sudden she stopped crying. "Lousy Potter. My Draco is a better wizard than he'll ever be." She rose, thrusting the bracelet into her pocket and turning. Draco Malfoy stood there with a smirk on his face._

"It doesn't make sense..unless...Draco isn't nearly strong enough to have cast a compulsion charm.." She sighed. Third year she had given up the idea of trying to repair their friendship. She had had remade his bracelet and wanted to give it to him as a Yule present, but every time she got prepared to do it, something in her mind made her stop. _This will make Draco angry, Draco is your boyfriend, he deserves your loyalty.._ That damned thought wouldn't leave her mind until she put the bracelet away. Fourth year she was prepared to just watch Harry from a distance.

Then the tournament happened.

 _Pansy saw the look on Harry's face as his name was called. 'He looks sick'. There was no way that Harry had put his name in the Goblet._

 _The first task was dragons. Full grown nesting mother dragons. When Harry flew away from the dragon it was all she could do not to shout for him to be careful. Draco was for once, not sitting beside her, instead he as shouting for the dragon to roast Harry. Normally there was that whisper in her mind that told her to laugh when he said things like that, but for some reason, she supposed it was the fact that Harry could very well die, she didn't hear it._

 _Harry looked very handsome at the Yule Ball, Pansy noticed. A fleeting image of the two of them dancing together played in her mind but was squashed by those whispers telling her that she owed it to Draco to be loyal._

 _The second task had Pansy watching as Harry did what she had come to know as his normal routine. He saved everyone he could. The Beauxbaton champions sister and Weasley were rescued by Harry. Again she was able to ignore those whispers long enough to cheer for Harry._

 _Then came the third task. Harry appeared with the Tri-wizard cup and a dead Cedric Diggory. He was shouting that Voldemort was back. Pansy felt a cold shiver run through her body when she saw Draco's smile._

Pansy sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them when she saw an owl sitting on her windowsill. The brown owl waited for her to open the window, and once it did it held out its leg for her. "You're a Ministry owl...who at the Ministry would send me a letter?" Taking the letter, and offering the owl a treat she began to read it.

 _Pansy,_

 _Thank you for the warning. We are working to get Hermione's family into a same undisclosed location. I want to apologize for how I left things that day. You were my first friend besides Hagrid and you deserved more than me stomping away like a prat. Maybe we could try again?_

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. If you ever want to talk to me, the floo channel is 'Grimmauld Place' and the password is 'Family'_

Pansy smiled looking at the letter. She would call him later, preferably when her parents weren't home.

Scene Break

Harry watched as the letter left with the Ministry Owl. Amelia Bones stood behind him, _Merlin this young man cannot catch a damned break. He reminds me of Fawkes that way...my Harry always had some nonsense trying to kill him.._ She smirked sadly at that thought, remembering the day it happened,

 _Hogsmeade weekend was always busy. Harry had came to see her before her shift began. He was, as usual, assisting Minerva McGonagall watching the kids, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop in and see his girlfriend._

 _The attack happened just as the students were supposed to go back to the school. Harry had raced through Hogsmeade blasting Death Eaters alongside her. Then he saw a trapped student. Mafalda Hopkirk was pinned down, her leg caught under a fallen beam. Harry went to her side to lift the beam up when a death eater stumbled upon them. The killing curse was cast and Harry twisted his body so that he shielded the young girl from it, Amelia arrived just as it happened, she saw Harry die, in her rage she cast a killing curse of her own. Harry Fawkes died protecting Mafalda Hopkirk, he had been a hero, but that didn't make the nights any less lonesome._

Amelia blinked before drawing in a breath. _Calm down 'Melia, one day at a time.._ She would have sworn that she heard Harry Fawkes voice in her ear again, but no, it was Harry Potter-Black talking to his wife Fleur. Watching Harry as he spoke to his French wife made Amelia happy for her, _Girl needs someone to love her after all the shit Weasley put her through..._ But it also served to remind Amelia that she hadn't let anyone inside after Harry Fawkes.

 _Amelia Susanna Bones, you are going to start dating again if it's the last thing you do..._


	56. Chapter 56: The Attack

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 56: The attack

There was a flurry of activity as the Aurors Squads were dispatched. One team was headed to Spinners End to apprehend Severus Snape, the other four teams were preparing to travel to the Granger home. Tonks and Hermione vanished with a **pop** heading to the Granger 's dentist office. Harry and Amelia were left standing in the bullpen. "Alright Mr. Potter-Black, you are with me..." She said leading him towards her office.

"Madam Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this. I don't have many friends, especially not now. Everyone expects me to be the Harry Potter they wanted, instead of the one I am." He said softly.

"A very wise man once told me 'you can only be who you are'.." She thought back to that day,

" _It's okay 'melia..." Harry Fawkes said as he held her, "I'm not going anywhere.."_

" _But..why did it happen?" Amelia had been ecstatic when she she found out she was pregnant. Even better, her boyfriend had been happy as well. Then came the miscarriage. She had been chasing a suspect wanted for questioning in a series of murders. Half-blood and Muggle-born wizards had been turning up dead. Amelia had rounded a corner with her partner, Auror Katherine McHew into an ambush. McHew died from a killing curse and Amelia had been hit by a bone exploder. Barely having the strength to apparate away she had collapsed the moment she appeared at the Ministry._

 _She had lost the baby from a combination of the curse and the strain of the sudden apparation. She had told Harry everything, expecting the worst but he had embraced her._

" _I'm going to resign, I'm not cut out to be an Auror..." She said miserably, her face not leaving the crook of his neck. "Amelia," Harry's voice was soft but stern, "You can only be who you are..and you are an Auror, it's as much a part of who you are as that red hair of yours.."_

" _But I..I failed..I lost our baby...Katherine died because of me.."_

" _Did you cast the killing curse?"_

" _No..but.."_

" _You didn't kill her then."_

Amelia looked at Harry Potter-Black, for some reason she did not want to think about at the moment, he kept making her think of her own Harry. _Maybe its the messy hair and green eyes...maybe its the fact that the universe keeps dumping its waste all over him.. "Alright Mr. Potter...Harry.. please take my hand and we'll go see the Grangers...I've sent word to Alastor, I think we'll have some help from your Order as well.."_

The dental practice in Crawley was buzzing with its usual energy. Hermione led Tonks, thankfully with hair a sedate brown color, inside the clinic. They were both dressed in muggle clothing, a fact that Hermione was grateful for as her parents clinic was full of clients. She stood at the reception desk, waiting for the nurse to look up from her files.

"Can I hel- oh hello Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" The older nurse, _Sharon,_ Tonks noted on her name badge, asked.

"Hello Mrs. Bridges, I just need to speak with my mother and father, are they free?" Hermione said. "Yes, they are in their office, go on back."

Hermione steeled herself as she and Tonks walked through the clinic into the back where her parents office sat. _Sweet Maeve I have no idea how I'm going to explain this..._ She thought as she opened the door and ushered Tonks in. "Mum, Dad, this is Dora Potter-Black, she's a friend of mine..she's also an Auror, a constable in the wizarding world...we've heard about an attack on our house.."

Scene Break

The plan Madam Bones suggested was the best one. Hermione and Tonks went together, while Harry and Amelia apparated next. Before too long the Granger household was starting to fill with a mixture of Harry's wives, aurors, and the order members they knew they could trust. Harry was surprised to see Remus Lupin standing beside Alastor Moody talking beside a curio cabinet. He went over towards them, "Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the Order Harry, if Voldemort is going to attack someone, then I want to be there to defend them. Besides..I owe it to you..you were right, I should have came to see you when you were younger..hell I should have told you who I was from the first moment we met on the train.."

"Damn right." Tonks walked up, her arm going around Harry's waist. Harry leaned in against her for a moment, "Good to see you pulled your head out of your shaggy ass."

"If we could put an end to this, I think it's time. Auror Potter-Black, I want you beside the Grangers. The moment Miss Granger casts a spell I want you to get them out of here." Amelia sat coming to their side handing Tonks a black leather belt. "This is a portkey, it will take you all back to the Ministry."

"I should stay and fight..Harry can handle the portkey." Tonks said handing the belt to Harry.

"Auror Potter-Black, you will do as you are ordered. You will escort the Grangers and your husband back to the Ministry and allow the Aurors and the Order members to deal with this." Amelia said.

"I am a bloody Order member!" Tonks shouted, "Yes, and you are, after Harry, the single biggest target the death eaters would have. Now, you will listen to me or I will stun you and send you back to the Ministry holding cells." Amelia countered.

"Dora..please, I want to stay and fight but..she's right. If something were to happen to you here..that would kill me faster than any curse." Harry said. _It's not fair..._ Tonks thought as she took the belt back from his hands.

"Alright, places people. I want Auror Potter-Black, Lord Potter-Black and the Granger family in the center of the room." Amelia said, directing the flow of people so that the Harry and his group were in the spot that Hermione's family usually had their couch.

"Miss Granger, please use your wand to cast a spell."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at a book sitting on the shelf opposite her, " **Accio!** " The book flew into her hands.

"Very good. Now, Auror Potter-Black, please activate the portkey." Tonks cut her eyes at her boss but did as she requested. In an instant the Grangers along with Harry and Tonks vanished.

Amelia looked over to Alastor, "How are the wards?"

"When those bastards try to probe them they'll get a nasty shock.." Moody replied, an ugly grin on his face, "A little something I cooked up special.."

They felt a thud as something changed outside, "Anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards just went up," Auror Proudfoot said looking at the window into the forest outside, "I see...shit."

"What is it Proudfoot?" Amelia asked, her heart tightening at the rapidly paling face on her auror.

"It's not just death eaters Ma'am..it's werewolves."

Remus stiffened upon hearing that. Werewolves meant that Greyback would be here. He had wanted to kill Fenris Greyback since the day he been turned as a boy.

"Right, if it's werewolves then remember to use burning spells or crushing spells. Piercing spells won't do enough damage quickly enough." Moody said.

Scene Break

Cyril Parkinson watched as a fellow death eater began to check the wards outside the Granger home. "Hah, piss weak..everyone concentrate on this spot and we'll be inside in no time." The death eater said raising his wand. They all cast together, Cyril watched as the ward shimmered and then fell explosively, the last thing he saw was a fine red haze that used to be the man in front of him.

The death eaters who had managed to stay back were led by Antonin Dolohov, he looked over to the other leader, "Greyback, get your pack ready...we're down six death eaters already.."

"We are always ready.." The werewolf smirked, bringing his hand up and then down, a chorus of shouts following him.

Scene Break

The group arrived back at the Ministry, Hermiones parents collapsing onto the floor. Bellatrix rushed up and took Harry into an embrace. "I was worried.." She admitted, her lips not leaving his hair.

"Bella, this part went according to plan. Hopefully the part where they capture or kill the death eaters will go the same way." Harry said, squeezing her gently.

"Madam Bones made me come back..apparently a wife of Harry Potter-Black would be too valuable a target.." Tonks said, still angry that she couldn't be at the battle.

"She's right." Bellatrix said surprising Tonks. "We are targets now. It's part of being his wives."

"Wives?" Dan Granger said, looking to Hermione.

"Yes Dad, Harry has four wives...Dora and Bellatrix here, but also Narcissa and Fleur.." She held the smirk she felt forming when she saw the look of relief on her fathers face.

"I was worried for a moment there that you were going to tell me you had married a boy we've only met once or twice.." Dan admitted.

Scene Break

"Fucking werewolves!" Moody spat as he hurled a curse at a body, watching with a grim smile as the werewolf was nearly split in two.

Amelia counted the bodies now littering the property, _Thank Merlin these people lived at the end of a private drive...Fifteen death eaters, ten..wait Moody just laughed that's eleven...and six aurors.._

Then she spotted a familiar profile, _Dolohov...he's had his mask knocked off..I finally have you, you son of a bitch.._ , She raised her wand and shouted " **STUPEFY!** " When the death eater dodged she cursed under her breath and ran forward. _You took my baby from me, you took my Harry from me...no more.._ She began casting like a madwoman, throwing curses almost faster than she could shout their names.

Remus Lupin ducked against a tree, the battle was brutal now. _Normally death eaters retreat...I suppose that's why they brought Greyback and his pack..._ He spotted Amelia Bones throwing curses at one of the few still standing death eaters, _She's getting careless...I've got to try and help her.._ He rushed forward just in time to see a sickly green light erupt from the wand of Antonin Dolohov. He threw himself forward, the green light hit him and Remus Lupin knew no more.

Amelia saw the killing curse coming, _I guess I'll be with you soon Harry..._ She thought as time seemed to slow around her. She didn't know where Remus had came from, but he threw himself in between her and Dolohov, taking the curse. Dolohov brought his wand back up, but this time she had him " **REDUCTO!** " The force behind the curse caught Dolohov by surprise, for the second or so before it took the back of his skull away.

The last death eater had fallen, the werewolves disengaged. Amelia felt the wards fall, "Gather all the dead and wounded, bring them to St. Mungos, the Ministry if they are death eaters.." She ordered Proudfoot before apparating back to the Ministry.

Scene Break

Amelia arrived back in her office. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then went to the bullpen where Harry, his wives, and the Grangers were waiting.

"What happened?" Harry asked crossing the distance to her side.

"Death eaters and Werewolves happened...We got the death eaters, some of the werewolves...I'm sorry to say that Remus Lupin died.." She said, calling upon her training to keep her voice calm.

"Professor Lupin is...what happened?" Amelia saw Harry's eyes darken with sadness, _he might not have been on good terms with Lupin, but he definitely didn't want him to die.._ She noted.

"He saved my life...I was caught by Dolohov," Here, Amelia heard Hermione draw in a hiss of air, "He took a killing curse meant for me..."

"And Dolohov?" Hermione asked.

"Dead." Amelia stated the trace of a grim smile on her lips. _You'll never hurt another person you bastard...Fawkes..I told you I'd get him.._


	57. Chapter 57: The Ossuary

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 57: The Ossuary

Dudley's trial was the quickest. He admitted full guilt for what he had done. In acknowledgment Amelia sent him to a muggle juvenile detention facility. He would be out on his eighteenth birthday. It was finally over, the people who had hurt him for so long were gone now, put in places where they could never touch Harry again.

Moving the Granger family to the safehouse was easy enough. Once Amelia declared it safe they would be allowed to go back and collect their things, but for now they would have to make due with clothes procured for them.

Harry and Bellatrix were watching as the Grangers inspected their new temporary home. Harry looked to her, "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Aunt Petunia?"

"I didn't know her until I saw the Dursleys..what are you talking about?" Bellatrix was puzzled by the look on Harry's face.

"I saw a memory of hers, she was a witch. She poisoned my dad and got expelled for it. You were there. You took her to Professor Slugworth.." He looked to her, "How do you not remember this?"

Bellatrix frowned in thought, "I don't. That can only mean that long bearded bastard messed with my brain...I can't wait to watch them throw his sorry ass through the Veil."

Harry took her hand, "I'm sorry I brought it up..."

"It's not your fault Harry.." Bellatrix said, squeezing his hand, "it just seems that the so-called 'greatest wizard since Merlin' has always been a manipulative shit."

Tonks walked up, having heard some of the conversation, "Sounds like yet another charge to add to the ever-growing list."

Bellatrix nodded, "Petunia Dursley was a witch..." She shook her head.

"Yeah" Harry said, "She was in love with my dad too...Snape gave her the recipe for a love potion, but it was really a poison. You saved my dads life by getting a house elf to take him to the infirmary.."

"I wish I did remember this...I'd have killed her." Bellatrix said glaring, "as it stands I'll just have to content myself with killing Snape."

"Too late Bella, the aurors are picking him up. Without Dumbledore to protect him I don't think we'll have him teaching at Hogwarts this year..someone will have to be hired for that job and the Defense class." Harry said, not noticing the look on Tonks' face.

Bellatrix however did notice the look, "You know something." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. For a moment Tonks tried to play innocent, but it failed.

"Alright, don't tell anyone...Madam Bones asked me to apply for the Defense position, it would keep me close in case someone tried something..but also she thinks the fake Moody had a good idea, this way you can learn some actual defense." Tonks said, looking to Harry, "If you're still thinking of becoming an Auror, this will definitely help me get you ready.."

"I like it, but won't people accuse you of showing favoritism if your husband is in the class with you?" Harry asked, to which Tonks' hair turned a shade of purple, "All that means, my dear husband, is that if you act like a git, I will keep you for a very long and intimate detention..." She grinned and kissed him, just then her she felt her wand buzz in her holster. "That's not good. We've just had a recall. Everyone not chasing a suspect has to report to the bullpen now."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet Harry, I won't know until I'm there."

Scene Break

At the bullpen Tonks joined the assembled aurors as Kingsley addressed them, "This is a class-4 emergency people. Madam Bones hit the wardstone at the Ossuary. That can only mean one thing: death eaters have attacked her and her niece, unfortunately that means her home will be sealed by their anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. Right now, all I can tell you is to be ready, we will apparate to the nearest point to the Ossuary and make our way there. Once we arrive we'll start trying to break the wards. Merlin willing, we will get in there before anything happens to Director Bones or her niece.

Tonks looked horrified at the idea that her boss, after fighting to keep Harry's best friend and her family safe, could be killed today. _We will find a way to rescue you..._ She thought as Kingsley and Auror Proudfoot began discussing the best place for apparation.

Scene Break

Amelia was exhausted. Ever since she felt the wards go up, she had been pouring her magic into wards of her own. _Thank Morgana I had came back home after the trial..Susan would have been here all alone._ Susan Bones was trying to do the same. Her aunt had taught her about wards during the summer holiday, now it was time to put that theory into practice.

 _We can't keep this up..._ Amelia thought grimly as she felt herself weakening, _I guess I'm coming to see you earlier than I thought Fawkes.._ She thought as she felt her eyes fluttering close.

Scene Break

At the safehouse Harry felt strange, for just a moment he saw a flash of an older Harry and a woman with red hair, _definitely not Ginny.._ He thought with some relief. _'Melia..dont worry I'm sending help.._ he heard in his mind before there was a near blinding flash in the room. "Fawkes?" He said looking at the Phoenix who stood before him. Fawkes trilled, nodding his head then held out a clawed foot to Harry.

 _There's no way this will go well.._ Harry thought as he grabbed on to the birds foot. Then the pair were gone in a flash. Bellatrix heard the whoosh of the phoenix fire and rushed into the kitchen. All she saw was a small black halo scorched into the wood floor. "Harry?!" She cried out, looking for her husband.

Scene Break

Harry found himself inside a house he did not recognize, Fawkes looked at him for a moment and then vanished in another ball of flame. He did however recognize the two figures laying unconscious on the floor, _That's Madam Bones...and Susan..._ He rushed to their sides, checking first Susan then Amelia, he found a pulse for both of them.

"Well...this is handy..Potter is here too..the Dark Lord will reward me for bringing you to him.." He heard a voice from behind him. Instincts honed from years of playing quidditch allowed him to roll and dodge the stunning spell of Macnair. " **Stupefy!** " Harry called sending a stunner towards the death eater.

"You'll have to try harder than that you little shit.." Macnair said smirking as he pointed his wand towards Amelia, " **FLAMMEUM FLAGELI!** " Harry rushed forward, taking the strike from the conjured flaming whip.

 _Amelia was unconscious, in her mind she saw herself, twenty years younger, sitting in the cottage she had rented in Hogsmeade to be closer to her fiancee. Said Fiancee, one Harry Fawkes was standing before her, "Hello 'Melia.." He said bringing her up into his arms and embracing her._

" _H-Harry? How are...I'm dead aren't I?" Harry Fawkes shook his head smiling, "No Love, I pulled in a favor from two of my friends in the afterlife..let's just say that it's not your Fate to die today. Destiny has a plan for you...and for the young man who just took a flaming whip for you."_

Harry screamed as the flame cut through his robe. He channeled that pain and rage into an overpowered stunning spell that sent Macnair through a wall. Just then he felt a thud as the wards over the Ossuary broke. He could hear a series of **pops** as the death eaters began to leave in an effort to escape the mass of aurors who arrived.

Harry went back to see if either Bones was stirring. Susan moaned softly at his gentle shaking. When he touched Amelia though it was more energetic. She grabbed him and pulled him down to her. "You saved us.." She said softly.

"I don't know how I got here, except that Fawkes sent me." He said looking into her eyes, suddenly he knew who the older him had been with.

"Of course it was Fawkes.." She said chuckling softly.

"Phoenixes are the only things I know of that can travel through wards 'Melia.." He said absently, Amelia Bones drew in a breath and looked at him in confusion.

"Who told you that name?"

Just then Tonks and Kingsley arrived. "Harry, how did you get here?"

"Fawkes brought me..."


	58. Chapter 58: Harry FawkesHarry Potter

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. If I could make a suggestion, listen to Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell while reading this.

Chapter 58: Harry Fawkes and Harry Potter

Amelia insisted on tending to Harry's wound. _Damn you Macnair..I'm glad Harry's stunner cracked your head like an egg..._ She thought as she dabbed burn cream onto the long angry mark that went around his waist. "If it gets to hurting too badly, just let me know and I'll stop.." She said putting another blob of orange cream onto the wound and watching as it slowly replaced the burnt tissue with healthy, if pale, skin.

"He won't. Our husband is the kind of person who doesn't want you to know how he's feeling as far as pain goes.." Tonks had apparated back to the Granger house and informed Bellatrix of Harry's location. Bellatrix watched Amelia tend to Harry's wound, leaning against the wall.

"I would recommend then, that someone who knows his face better than I do, to keep an eye on him. This is strong stuff." She said rubbing another small dab onto his lower back.

"It's..it's not that bad.." Harry said wincing slightly, _it burns worse than the spell did.._ "So, where will you and Susan go? There's a fairly large hole in the side of the manor."

"I hadn't thought about that yet. I have a home in Hogsmeade that I rent out, it's unoccupied right now..." Amelia thought about that house, it had been her home when she was the senior auror assigned to Hogsmeade...

" _This will work..." Amelia sighed as she leaned back and took in the work she had done. The house was small, but very clean. It was a far cry from the family manor, but it was the first place she had ever bought for herself._

" _It looks good." Came a voice from behind her, Professor Harry Fawkes had been a more or less constant part of her time in Hogsmeade. He was usually in the village on weekends so they saw each other often. When she told him she had bought the house, he had offered to help her clean it out._

" _Thank you again Harry.." She said looking to him, Harry Fawkes had became her friend over the course of conversation in the street, shared meals at 'the three broomsticks', and through their shared love of muggle entertainment. Specifically, as Harry had termed them 'wonderfully awful martial arts movies'. They watched for different reasons, Harry enjoyed the terrible acting and overwrought dubbing, while Amelia enjoyed the fight scenes._

 _Watching one at a theater in muggle London, they had came back to her room at the three broomsticks, applied a silencing charm to the door and Harry watched as Amelia tried to copy the move. Harry had teased her, she had responded by hooking her foot behind his and pulling him down onto the floor. His arm had came up and brought her down on top of him, and they had shared a kiss. That was the moment when Harry Fawkes went from friend to something else._

Amelia had finished her work on the wound, the skin would be white for a time, but eventually the new skin would resemble the old skin. She frowned slightly as she had to tell herself not to kiss the wound. An old habit not born of tending to Susan, who had never really been injured too badly at home, but from dealing with Harry Fawkes.

" _Damn it Fawkes, how do you keep doing this?" Amelia rolled her eyes as she tended to her boyfriends shoulder. He had been demonstrating basic piercing hexes and had accidentally gotten too close while a student practiced._

" _It happens sometimes 'Melia.." He said wincing as she closed his wound with a muttered spell. "Poppy already did this once, I guess I twisted too hard and the wound reopened.."_

" _You're a bloody menace." She muttered watching the wound close. She cleaned the skin of blood with a wave of her wand and then leaned in and kissed his shoulder, "I think you get hurt so often because you like me doing this part.."_

Amelia watched Harry put back on his shirt. That litany of scars on his back told a story, the story she knew from the testimony of Vernon and Dudley Dursley. She had only ever seen one person with as badly a scarred back.

" _How did you get this chewed up?" It was their first time being intimate, she couldn't help the question from bursting forth when she saw the tiny white lines on his back._

" _I'm a duelist 'Melia..or I was before I became a teacher. You get hit sometimes, and you either get good at ducking or good at taking the hit." He shrugged before rolling back over and taking her into his arms._

Amelia shook her head softly, banishing thoughts of the man she had given her heart to. She looked to Harry, now talking to Bellatrix. He turned back and spoke to Amelia. "With all that's going on, I think it would be safest if you and Susan were to come and stay with us at Grimmauld Place."

Scene Break

Pansy Parkinson paced the floor. Her father had left for the attack on the Granger house and hadn't returned yet. She was growing increasingly nervous, _No word, not from the aurors telling my mother he's been arrested, not from 'him', or his proxies anyway._

Just then she heard a cry from the parlor. Pansy raced down to find her mother sitting on the overstuffed chair in front of a stern looking dark skinned auror. "He..he can't be."

"I am sorry Lady Parkinson, but I was there. Your husband is dead. He was with several known death eaters and attacked the home of a muggleborn witch." Kingsley Shacklebolt said evenly.

"My father is dead?" Pansy's eyes grew wide with horror, she rushed to the fireplace and threw floo powder into the flames. "Grimmauld Place! Family!" She activated the communication channel.

At Grimmauld Place, Narcissa had been working on the next series of interviews for Rita Skeeter when she heard a voice, "H-harry? Are you there? Please, it's Pansy.." Narcissa turned and went into the library where she saw the head of Draco's former betrothed in the flames.

"Miss Parkinson, Harry isn't here at the moment. There was an-"

"An attack on Granger...I know, I'm the one who sent the letter warning him. My father was killed...we're not going to be safe if they find out it was me.." Pansy was crying now. Narcissa sighed gently and nodded, "Please stand back from the flames, I will open the floo to travel for you and your mother. Come to Grimmauld Place and we will try and figure out what to do."

Scene Break

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place holding on Amelia Bones arm. Susan had traveled along with Tonks, still being somewhat leery of Bellatrix. When they arrived they were greeted by Narcissa and Fleur. "Harry, we have company...Lady Parkinson and her daughter Pansy."

"Harry?" He heard the voice of his very first friend.

"Pansy, I'm here." He said shortly before a dark haired blur took him to the floor.

"I'm so sorry...for everything I did..I don't know what happened to me and I don't expect you to forgive me..." She said, her words coming out in a rush.

"Pansy..it's okay...really...I'm sorry for behaving like an immature git.." He said, sitting up and looking at her.

"I..I fixed it.." She said softly, when Harry looked puzzled she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of colored string.

"That's my-"

"I kept mine...even when I couldn't think of anything except how angry I was about...you...I couldn't bring myself to remove it." She said softly, pressing it into his hands.

"Harry, if you don't hug that girl I will hex your nose off of your face..." Bellatrix said watching her husband do just that.


	59. Chapter 59: Harry and Pansy

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter fifty-nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 59: Harry and Pansy

Harry did as Bellatrix commanded, he hugged Pansy Parkinson. For a moment neither moved, then the dam broke. Pansy squeezed him, "I'm so sorry Harry...I don't know what happened to me.." She said, her voice a ragged whisper.

"Pansy, it's okay...it's the past. We're friends again." To prove it, Harry held out his hand and let Pansy affix the bracelet onto his wrist. He looked back down at it. The bracelet looked exactly as it had the day he got it from her.

" _Hey Harry.." She was excited to see him after the Yule holiday. She had told her parents that Harry Potter was her friend. Her mother had been excited for her, her father had tried to act it, but even at eleven Pansy could tell when someone was lying to her._

" _Hey Pansy!" Harry reached into his pocket, "I made you something.." Harry had spent hours during the break practicing the transfiguration spell he needed to turn a small piece of vellum into a little flower._

" _Oh Harry, it's beautiful...it's a lily isn't it?" She said, looking at the tiny flower with wide eyes._

" _Yeah, it's not quite what I wanted, I wanted it to be bigger..but-"_

" _I love it. I sent you a present too, I made us these.." Then she reached into her pocket and showed him the bracelet she had made to mirror the one he was slowly pulling from his own pocket._

" _So, that's where this came from."_

" _Yep." She grinned, "now hand me yours.."_

 _Harry did so, allowing her to put the bracelet around his wrist, then she pressed her own into his hand and held out her wrist. "Now, do the same for me.."_

 _Harry's touch was warm against the cool skin of Pansy's wrist. She smiled watching him fix the bracelet. "There, now no matter how stupid the House rivalries get, we can each look down and see something that will make us think of each other.."_

Harry looked at Pansy, _How do people think she's ugly? So her nose is a little stubby, it's cute on her.._ He coughed slightly, "Pansy, we should probably explain to everyone.."

"Harry and I met on the train, he was looking for a compartment, he asked me if he could sit with me, and I said yes.."

"And then Draco Malfoy showed up and I didn't want to be anywhere near him." Harry finished, "After the sorting we agreed that we wanted to stay friends and we tried.."

"But something happened to me, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't look at Harry without getting mad at him. I couldn't think about him without thinking about how Draco hated him and since he was my betrothed I needed to be loyal to Draco." Pansy added, then looked to Harry, "Something happened.."

"That something is Draco Malfoy dying." Bellatrix said simply.

"Bella, what did you do?" Harry asked, noticing the rapidly paling face of Pansy.

"He tried to kidnap Cissy. He tried to get her to take an envelope that he'd made into a portkey. So I put an explosive rune on the letter and sent it back. My guess is that whatever it was, be it a charm or a potion, it was keyed to his life force." Bellatrix thought about it, "The little slug wasn't good enough at magic to have cast a loyalty charm, so my bet is that his godfather made him a loyalty potion and got Pansy to drink it.."

The idea of someone else manipulating her mind brought Pansy back to the discussion. "You think he would have done that?"

Bellatrix laughed, "His father used a memory charm on Cissy, my family put me under a series of compulsion charms to turn me into the creature you knew from the wanted posters, even the great and all knowing Dumbledore used charms to manipulate people into doing things the way he wanted..."

Seeing Pansy's face Harry squeezed her hand, "No one will do that to you ever again, I promise."

Melinda Parkinson finally spoke up, "If the Dark Lord ever finds out that Pansy warned you.."

"Riddle would try to kill you. That's why I suggest, Harry, that you make the Parkinson family vassals of House Potter-Black. It will allow us to add extra wards like we have here to their home." Narcissa said, not looking up from her parchment as she made some notes, "I would also suggest making the Granger family vassals. That way your wards will recognize and protect them as if they were your own blood."

"What about Madam Bones and Susan?" Harry asked, Amelia walked over.

"Firstly, it's Amelia..you risked your life for me..I think we're at first names by this point Harry. Secondly, I can answer that, if you make Susan a ward of House Potter-Black, then she would become Susan Potter-Black, and the Bones family would be without an heir..making our family vassals to your House would be safer in the long term." Amelia thought about it and nodded, "Besides, if we were wards I'd be Amelia Potter-Black, and I think you've got enough adult witches with your last name at the moment.." She allowed a small grin.

"You never know, I could always tell people that you fell hopelessly in love with the way I caught on fire." Harry said in a deadpan voice, but he smirked nonetheless.

Amelia chuckled at that, "It was impressive, I'll give it that.."

Just then Hermione came into the study from the library, "Harry, I heard that you were hurt are you- why is Parkinson here?" She looked at Harry and then to Pansy.

"She's here because she was the one who warned us about the attack on your family. In doing so she put herself in danger." Amelia said looking evenly at Hermione, "I assume that you were just stunned at the good fortune to thank the girl who saved your parents lives and that's why you haven't done it yet."

"Parkinson warned-"

"Pansy, Hermione. Pansy was the first friend I made at Hogwarts, even before you or Neville...or Ron." Harry said.

"If you were friends with her, how did I never see you around her?" Hermione didn't understand, and Harry knew that when she didn't understand something, she wouldn't give up.

"Because of the very reason you called her 'Parkinson'. House Rivalries made it impossible for us to be seen together in public. We believe in second year Draco did something to her in order to drive us from being friends. Apparently, Draco tried to kidnap Narcissa...Bellatrix stopped him permanently. Whatever he did was tied to his life force, so Pansy regained her free will. That was how she was able to warn us." Harry explained everything as he knew it.

Pansy nodded, "We might not have been friends..Hermione, but I didn't want your parents to die."

"I.." Hermione was at a loss until she felt a hand on hers, she turned and saw Fred beside her, "I'm sorry Pansy..thank you so much for warning us. If you hadn't..my parents-"

"and yourself, would have been killed a few moments after you used magic of any sort, even something as simple as potion brewing would have counted." Amelia finished for her.

"You're welcome Hermione.." Pansy went to her side and stuck out her hand, "Can we try this again?"

Hermione looked at the hand and then extended hers, shaking it, "I'd like that.."

Scene Break

Rhiannon Cosgrove sighed as she entered the safehouse. The young werewolf had been part of the attack on the Granger house . She had seen it all, the exploding ward vaporizing the first group of death eaters, the outright slaughter of next group by Mad-Eye Moody and the assembled aurors, _How in fucking blue blazes did they know we were coming? Was there a spy? No one smelled off, well not any more off than any group of murderers_ She thought wryly. _I should have stayed in Hogwarts and got my N.E.W.T's...if I hadn't dropped out and got that damned job in Knockturn I wouldn't have.._

She wouldn't have been attacked..she wouldn't have become a werewolf. Now, no one would hire her, so she had done the only thing she could, she joined a pack for protection. Fenris Greyback had promised them a world where werewolves would never have to hide again. _And what did he give us? We're all considered even worse than we used to be..fuck it._ She wouldn't keep this up any longer. She wasn't a death eater, she didn't have the mark. _Azkaban can't hurt any worse than what that snaky bastard would do to me._

Rhiannon penned a note and stuck it to the desk before gathering what little she owned and making her way out the door. A few hours later, Mulciber, the death eater responsible for this safehouse would find it. Against his better judgement he took the letter to his master.

 _Dear Voldemort,_

 _aka the snaky jackass scared of a teenager,_

 _Your little attack on the Grangers went to shit basically at hello. They had some wards set up that blew six of your death eaters to hell. Then when we got passed that they had an army of aurors at their side. You lost Dolohov, Greyback, and just about everyone else. The pack scarpered to who knows where, and I'm not going back to look for them._

 _Fuck you very much._

 _Love,_

 _Fuck you._

 _ps. fuck you_

 _In retrospect, I should have read the note before giving it to the Dark Lord.._ Mulciber thought in the brief moments of lucidity he had in between Voldemort's usage of the cruciatus curse.


	60. Chapter 60: Daddys little monster

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback, just a heads up there's a jackball stealing stories, if you see Partners with an author that isn't mine, it's fake PM me the name and block them.

Chapter 60: Daddy's little monster

Rhiannon Cosgrove had spent most of the meager amount she had on her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed as she pulled a muggle cigarette from its packet and lit it. _The only good thing about being a werewolf, I don't get sick, so I don't have to worry about cancer.._ She took a long drag off the cigarette and then began to write her note to the only auror she trusted.

 _Tonks,_

 _It's been a long time. I have a lot to tell you and I think by the end of it you'll hate me almost as much as I hate myself. Please come to the Leaky Cauldron, room four. Bring a lot of parchment, I spent almost everything on the room. Please come, I'll answer every question you have after I'm done._

 _Rhiannon_

"Alright, I'll take this down to Tom and ask him to send it out, then I'll deposit the rest of my coin in Dad's vault." She sighed and finished her cigarette before rising and leaving the room.

Scene Break

"Well there she is, the original Mrs. Potter-Black.." Tonks smirked as she walked up to Hedwig's cage. "Would you mind taking a letter to my mum for me?" _I'm worried about the way I've been feeling lately..I've been so emotional whenever it comes to Harry..plus I feel like goblin shite.._ Hedwig barked softly in agreement and so Tonks tied the letter to the owls foot. Hedwig flew out the window once Tonks opened it, she was about to close it when a small tawny owl came to the window.

"Well now, who are you?" She said offering the owl one of Hedwig's treats. The small owl stuck out its leg, "A letter..alright, let's get that off of you.." She untied the note and watched as the owl flew back out the window. As Tonks started to read the note she frowned, _Rhiannon...but I haven't heard from her in years...she wants to meet me?_ Tonks left the room and went down to the kitchen where Harry was preparing some lunch.

"Master must let loyal Kreacher do his job, Master can't be cooking, that is elf work.." The elderly House Elf stood beside a humming Harry who was happily sauteing chicken pieces in a curry sauce.

"This is what makes me feel better Kreacher, you wouldn't want me to feel sad because I'm not doing one of my favorite things would you?" Harry asked, stirring the sauce before checking on the rice. "That said, if you'd like to help, you could always wash the dishes.."

"Kreacher will do the dishes for Master, but Kreacher should be cooking the meals as well.."

"I let you cook most of them, it's just every now and then I need to cook..it's how I calm down.." He said going back to the sauce and tasting it, "Needs more lemon juice.." Harry went to the counter and sliced another lemon, squeezing its juice into the pot.

"That smells amazing Hubs.." Tonks said as she came into the kitchen and kissed him.

"Thanks Dora, I'm making Tikka for lunch...there's so many people here right now that I figured we needed something that could feel a group.." He answered before kissing her back.

Tonks grabbed the spoon and tasted it, she stifled a little shudder, "Forget how it smells, that tastes practically orgasmic.." She put her arms around him, "You know how to spoil a girl.."

"Well it'll be ready pretty soon, I'm just waiting on the rice to get completely tender, it was still a little crunchy.."

"Put my portion under a heating charm. I got a letter from an old friend, one I haven't heard from since she dropped out of Hogwarts..she wants to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron." She said before apparating away.

"What is that smell?" Amelia Bones walked into the kitchen, "You're making curry aren't you?" He nodded and she went over and took a taste for herself, in that instant her mind was transported to a long distant time,

" _I'm glad we stocked the kitchen, it gets boring at the Castle. The House Elves do all the cooking.." Harry Fawkes fussed over a simmering pot._

 _Amelia watched her Fiancee cook with interest, "What are you making us?"_

" _Chicken Tikka, I had it in a muggle restaurant, so I figured I'd give it a try. I read a few cookbooks, but this will be my first time making it." Harry said, not looking from the simmering pot._

" _Well it smells amazing, let me try a taste.." Harry fed her with the spoon he was using, Amelia closed her eyes and moaned softly. "That tastes fantastic, I hope you know you're staying the night."_

" _Yes ma'am." He replied before kissing her._

Amelia looked at the simmering pot and then over to Harry, _Why does he remind me so much of Harry Fawkes.._ It hadn't been the first time she asked the question, but the answer never seemed to come.

"So, how'd I do?" Harry asked her finally.

Amelia smirked, "Considering your wife let out a moan that I could hear when she had some, I think you should know."

"Well yeah, but Dora likes everything I cook, I want your opinion."

"My opinion is that it's delicious. So, you are rich, powerful, and you can cook. If you tell me you give foot rubs I'll marry you on the spot." She chuckled.

"Well Bellatrix and Narcissa think I do a good job with those...they are starting to swell so I give them a massage at night." He said to her, _hang on Harry, are you flirting with the head of the DMLE?_ Harry was unable to know that at that moment, Amelia was asking the opposite question herself.

Scene Break

"Rhiannon? I haven't seen you since-" Tonks began only to be cut off by the other witch.

"Since I dropped out." Rhiannon Cosgrove looked the same more or less. She was still rail thin with spiky dark hair. The only real difference that Tonks could see was her eyes, they were sunken and dull _She hasn't had a full nights sleep in years it seems.._

"Why did you leave?" She asked her former best friend, "You just didn't come back and no one knew what happened, you didn't even send me a letter.."

"Mum died, dad got sick. He couldn't afford the tuition. So when I heard him looking at the balance sheets during Yule break I decided to strike off on my own. The problem with that idea was that when you are a drop out with no O.W.L's, or N.E.W.T's to your name the only job you can get is as a waitress at a pub in Knockturn." Rhiannon drew in a deep breath and let it out shakily, "That brings me to why I asked you to come.."

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes working in a dive on Knockturn means getting mugged on your way home, sometimes it means tripping over a dead body...and sometimes...it means getting a whole new problem every month.." She pulled the neck of her robe down, just enough that Tonks could see the angry red mark..

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah...I got fired from my job and I couldn't find work anywhere else..I ended up living on the streets.."

"Why?"

"Even fewer people want to hire a werewolf..look at the shit fit that came from that Professor at Hogwarts being a werewolf..I know precisely dick about the muggle world so I couldn't go there..so I made my biggest mistake after leaving school...I joined the wrong pack."

Rhiannon looked down, "I..I joined Fenris Greyback..I didn't want to, but it was either join him or die when the Ministry found out about a homeless witch who turned into a monster every full moon.."

"Greyback? Rhiannon..were you-"

"Yes. I was at the attack, I promise you Tonks, I wasn't going to kill anyone, I've never killed anyone...I was going to just hang back and shoot stunners in random places until it was over, grab some valuables to pawn and then vanish again.." She blinked rapidly, keeping the tears away, "I told you, you'd hate me almost as much as I hate me.."

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I fled. I'm not going back, they'd kill me or worse, make me beg for death. So I'm turning myself in. Send me to Azkaban..hell throw me through the Veil..just do one thing for me..I'm calling in the favor you owe me for not ratting you out for going into the third floor broom closet with Henry Foster.."

"What?"

"Just tell my dad I was a thief...hell tell him I did murder people...just don't ever let him find out I'm a werewolf..he's had a bad heart ever since mum died...it would kill him to find out his little girl is a monster.." Rhiannon didn't try to hide the tears now.

"You promise me that you've never killed anyone?"

"On my mothers grave and my own magic."

"Will you come with me? I want you to speak with Madam Bones...maybe there's something we can do.."


	61. Chapter 61: The New Alpha

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 61: The new Alpha

Rhiannon wasn't sure where Tonks was taking her, but she trusted her former best friend. The entrance hall of a manor house was definitely not what she was expecting, _beats going straight to a holding cell..._ She thought.

"Welcome to our house Rhee.." Tonks said turning to face her. "Our house? Who all lives with you?" Rhiannon asked taking in the place, _it smells like old magic...and.._ She took a deeper inhale _..babies..._

Rhiannon looked more closely at Tonks, "You're pregnant." She watched Tonks' hair change colors from the purple it had been to a sickly yellow to mousy brown.

"No, I'm not..." _Please sweet Maeve don't let me be pregnant, wait...I was on the potion, it should have been good for another week..._ "I'm not pregnant Rhee." Tonks said, more trying to convince the universe not to do this to her, not now, not with two other pregnant witches in the house.

"You are, I can smell it. Apparently you're having a few of them, the scent is strong here." Rhiannon said softly, "What's the big deal? You're married to the guy, they are his right?"

"I am married to him, yeah, but..wait..you smell it? That's just Bellatrix and Narcissa then..they are pregnant." Tonks drew in a sigh of relief, "I can't be pregnant right now. We're in the middle of a war."

"Yeah, I know that..you're in a war against my former alpha's employer." Rhiannon sighed, "Why are we here Tonks?"

"Because I want you to talk to Madam Bones..." Tonks said then froze as she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Welcome back Dora, your lunch is waiting on you...who's your friend?" Harry pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek before looking over to the woman standing there. _She's the first person I've ever seen scrawnier than me..._

"Harry, this is Rhiannon Cosgrove, Rhee was my first friend, she was my best friend in school." Tonks said unconsciously leaning against her husband.

"It's nice to meet you.." Harry said, moving from Tonks so he could offer his hand, Rhiannon took it, _Merlin, I can feel the magic in him.._ she drew in a slight inhale. "I wish we were meeting in better circumstances, like ones involving a time turner.." She said softly.

"Better circumstances? What do you mean are you in trouble?" Harry asked. Tonks did her best to keep from smirking _, that's the Hubs, he's always trying to help people...that might make this easier.._

"I..I've done some stuff. I came to Tonks, she's the only auror I know of that I would trust." Rhiannon said tightly, _here it comes, time for him to hate me just like everyone else. But then what else would I expect, I'm a thief and a monster..._

"Rhee got involved with Greyback. She's a werewolf. She's sworn that she's never killed anyone and I believe her. I still remember her crying when her puffskein got scratched by her mums kneazle.." Tonks started to explain but was cut off by Rhiannon.

"I'm a thief not a murderer. I was at the attack on the Granger house but I swear to you just like I swore to Tonks, on my life and my magic I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I was going to shoot sparks in random directions until the fighting stopped then I was going to fill my pockets with whatever I thought would sell. But then I saw Greyback die and I legged it back to the safehouse. I knew if I stayed they'd put down the 'monster', so I ran."

She drew in a breath and continued, "But at the safehouse I started thinking, your people killing me couldn't be half as painful as what the death eaters would do to me. So I came to London. I sent Tonks a message and here I stand." Rhiannon looked at him, "I have nothing to offer to buy my safety with, so whatever they do to me..I'll let it happen..just keep your promise Tonks. Never let him know."

"I told you Rhee, I'll never let him find out about what happened to you." She said softly, then looked to Harry, "She called in a favor, no matter what Madam Bones decides I will never let her father find out that she's a werewolf."

"It would kill him." The werewolf said simply, "If they have to put down a werewolf then let it happen, it's not like I've ever had anything in this world to look forward to. But I will not let my fathers last memory of me be that I'm a creature." Rhiannon felt hot tears sting her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Well...Amelia took Susan to St. Mungos to make sure she's fine. Let's get some lunch while we're waiting..Rhiannon do you like curry?" Harry asked before taking his wife's hand.

Scene Break

Amelia Bones left Susan in her room at St Mungos to stretch her legs. _I'm not used to being so cooped up. Grimmauld Place is fine, if a bit cramped. I'll need to spend more time in the aurors training room. I need to do some more training..Fawkes would tease me mercilessly if he saw me now...probably call me an 'old woman'..I miss that man so damned much._

Harry Fawkes and Amelia Bones had planned it all out before his death. She was due for a promotion to senior Auror, he would keep teaching at Hogwarts for a time, then they would get married and he would retire from his post. Then she got pregnant..

 _Harry set it all up, her favorite meal and more to the point her favorite dessert. Amelia had loved the roast chicken with sprouts and potatoes, but it was the chocolate cake that had stood out._

" _Be careful 'melia..don't eat your slice too quickly.." He chided her gently, watching as the witch he loved slowed her pace and took a more sedate bite. She stopped chewing when she saw a glint of gold hiding in the dark chocolate icing._

" _Fawkes is that..." She started and then stopped when she saw Harry Fawkes kneeling before her._

" _Amelia Susanna Bones, will you marry me?" He said, looking into her eyes, "I promise you, I'm not asking because you're carrying our baby, I'm asking because when I think of my life without you in it, it's the worst feeling I can imagine."_

 _Of course I said yes.._ Amelia thought blinking back an unwanted tear, _Harry Fawkes was the only man who didn't just see a rookie auror stuck guarding Hogsmeade.._

She sighed softly, _Harry Fawkes...I've been faithful to your memory since the day you died..but..Morrigan help me, I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Harry Potter-Black of all people.._ Amelia shook her head and walked back into the room, finding Susan speaking with the medi-witch in charge of her care.

Andromeda Tonks waved her wand and then made notes of what she saw as a series of colors danced over Susan's skin. "Hmm..magical exhaustion, but not severe..signs of some lingering damage from a cutting spell, but I already knew that..and what's this..." Andromeda frowned softly, "Young lady, I think you'd better tell me why you've cast a long term contraceptive charm on yourself."

Susan started to deny it and then turned a deep red, "I was going to offer to thank Harry for what he's done for us..."

Andromeda sighed and rubbed her temples, "My son-in-law has four wives...two of them are my sisters and I've seen how protective they are of him, one is my daughter and I've seen her deal with women trying to steal her boyfriends..the fourth is a Veela..do you know what happens to people when a Veela is angry at them? The short answer is you are lucky if you end up bald."

"What's this now?" Amelia had chosen this moment to open the door.

"It's nothing Aunt Amelia.." Susan said, silently pleading with the medi-witch to not say anything. Andromeda did not listen to the plea.

"Your niece was planning on offering herself to Harry as a way of saying thanks..."

"Susan! That is the most-"

"I have to Aunt Amelia...I don't know why but every time I think about what he's done for us...I..I just want to...I just want to throw him onto the ground and snog him senseless!" Susan cried.

 _Considering I want to do the same thing, I'd better not be too harsh with her.._ Amelia thought as she tried to find the best words to use.

Scene Break

 _This is the best food I've had since Hogwarts.._ Rhiannon finished her helping and then had another two. "Rhee, when Madam Bones gets back, will you be ready to go to the Ministry?" Tonks asked her.

"Yeah. I'll go, sign whatever I need to sign, take the serum, hell I'll give her every memory in my brain if she wants them." Rhiannon said. Finally full, she sat back from the table. "Thank you Harry, this will make a hell of a last meal."

"Rhee, I don't think Madam Bones will-"

"Tonks. Cut the shit. I'm a werewolf. You know the Ministry's feelings on me. Keep me from getting a job and if I even whisper a word about magic to a Muggle fill me full of killing curses." She said bitterly. "When it happens, will you take my trunk out of the Leaky Cauldron. There's still a little money in it..I want you to make sure it ends up in my dad's vault. Cuthbert Cosgrove, vault nineteen ninety seven."

"Rhee-"

"Please Tonks. Even if she doesn't kill me...I'm still going away for the rest of my life. I was at the sight of an attempted murder of muggles... I know they lost people, they're going to want an easy target...and I'm gift wrapping myself..please make sure dad gets the money...just remember your promise." She pleaded.

Tonks looked at Harry, "D'you think you could talk to Amelia? Maybe you could convince her.."

"I'll try. Rhiannon, do you want me to talk to her?" He asked, to which the young werewolf snorted softly.

"Come off it, why would you want to save the life of a thing like me?" She said miserably, "I'm a fucking werewolf. If you want to help me, then just stab me in the heart with a silver dagger. At least if its quick I won't have time to feel it.."

Harry looked to her, "I get it. You feel like a freak because of something completely beyond your control. You've focused on survival for so long that now when you look at what happened you feel that there's nothing you can do." He stood up and pulled his shirt off, showing her his back.

"I was abused, basically from the moment I went to my aunt and uncles home. When Dora went around me and brought them to justice..I was mad at her...but she didn't give up on me. She did what she knew was right. She did that because she has one of the biggest hearts I've ever came across." Harry took his wife's hand. "Please let us try."

Rhiannon was quiet for a moment, "Very well, Alpha..."

"Alpha?" Harry asked.

"I am putting myself at your mercy, you are my Alpha now." Rhiannon looked to him and then to Tonks, "Whatever you decide, I will abide by..." _And unlike with that pillock Greyback, I won't run away from this..I'll stay here and guard you and your mates...Tonks might not have believed me, but I smell a baby in her..._

Scene Break

In the library Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Fleur were busy researching possible ways to heal the Longbottoms. Fleur looked up to stretch her back when she saw a brown owl flying towards the window. It landed and looked at each of them in turn before lifting its leg and offering it to Fleur.

"Merci.." Fleur said taking the letter, "Would you wait for me to get you a treat?" She asked the owl who bobbed its head in assent. Fleur rose and walked over to Hedwigs cage. "'ere we are Monsieur Owl, thank you." The bird ate its snack before rising and flying back out the window.

"It is a message from my Grand-Mere..." Fleur said as she opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Little One,_

 _Your parents have informed me of your nuptials to an English wizard. Apparently he is rather famous, though no one in the enclave knows of him beyond some impossible rumors. As for your question, I believe we have some things that could assist you, however I will not be sending them. You have been gone far too long without a visit to your home. Make the arrangements and bring your husband to the enclave. This letter will act as promise of safe passage for your wizard._

 _Grand-mere Celestine_

"So what does it say?" Bellatrix asked.

"Grand-mere wishes for me to bring 'arry to the enclave. She also says that she 'as something that might 'elp.." Fleur replied looking at the letter. "I will ask 'arry if we can leave soon, perhaps we can 'elp you cure the Longbottoms soon.." She said to Bellatrix.


	62. Chapter 62:

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 62: Bodyguard, Queen, Mother, Lover, and Trap

Rhiannon paced the floor of the sitting room. Harry and Tonks were in the study speaking with Amelia Bones now. _He's my Alpha, I will abide by whatever he decides. It's not like Greyback..he's Harry-Friggin'-Potter...besides he's got four wives..He's not going to see me like that...he doesn't need to sleep with the 'dog'.._ She stopped pacing when she sensed someone standing at the door.

Amelia Bones watched her carefully for a moment before speaking, "I remember your mother..Jane Cosgrove was a dedicated auror...she always kept a picture of you on her desk...I've spoken with Harry and Nymphadora...if you will tell me everything, I will keep your name off the paperwork. That will keep you from the Veil or Azkaban...however regarding your transformations, have you ever heard of the Wolfsbane potion?"

"Wolfsbane potion? Yeah, that's some fancy brew that's supposed to let me keep my mind right?"

"Yes. It is rather expensive though-"

"Then you'd better put me down. Even with as careful as I've been over the years eventually I'll slip up and hurt someone." Rhiannon said softly.

"Actually, I was thinking we could take it out in trade.." Harry's voice came from behind Amelia. She moved and let Harry walk into the room. "I want you to work for me.."

"You are my Alpha," Rhiannon said puzzled, "I already belong to you. I'll protect your family with my life." _Those are the rules for an Alpha; if he's in danger protect him, if he's hungry feed him, if he's horny shag him...Greyback preferred that last one.._

"Then consider acting as my bodyguard part of that, and take the pay for your father. You'll stay here with us. Hermione and the twins are moving to the safehouse with her parents, so there's room. You'll travel with us and in exchange you'll get room, board, your wolfsbane potion, and regular pay." The way Harry outlined it for her, it sounded too good to be true. _I died in that battle at the Granger house didn't I? I died and this is the afterlife fucking me over._

 __"Alright. I'll do both. I'll give you all the information I have Madam Bones, and yes I will act as your bodyguard." Rhiannon felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time, pride. _I will keep this place safe for my Alpha and his mates. Tonks, even if you didn't believe me, your child will be safe in this house no matter who tries to harm you._

Scene Break

Narcissa and Fleur were in the study making a list of everything they would need to purchase the international portkey. Fleur was nervous about taking her husband to meet her grandmother, _Grand-Mere hates non-Veelas. I know she's going to antagonize Harry to try and get a reaction out of him._ She sighed softly, and then went to the window.

"Something on your mind Fleur?" Narcissa asked, _poor girl has been sick with worry ever since she read that letter today._

"My Grand-Mere...she 'as never left the enclave since my mother was born. She 'ates non-Veelas, always 'as. I worry she will try to goad our 'usband into doing something foolish..." Fleur confessed, clenching her fists.

"We'd best keep Bellatrix from meeting her then.." Narcissa commented, "My sister would not react well and then we would lose our chance at whatever help she can offer us."

"Oui. Bellatrix is very protective of 'arry. As are we all...I worry about 'ow I will react. I keep thinking back to the Alley and seeing 'arry on the ground after the attack.." Fleur sighed and went back to the window, "'e is a good man. One of the best I've ever met. 'e keeps giving and giving and the world keeps taking and taking from 'im."

"He is an incredibly unique person, Fleur. When I'm with him I feel twenty years younger.." She smirked at the thought, "Even then I would be older than him.."

Fleur nodded at that, then went back to looking out the window, "'e will be polite to Grand-Mere, regardless of 'ow she treats 'im."

Scene Break

Tonks and Rhiannon were preparing to go to Diagon Alley. Rhiannon needed some new robes badly. "No buts, Rhee. You look like you haven't had clean clothes in years."

"There's a reason for that Tonks. I haven't." The werewolf said softly to which her friend winced.

"Right, so I'm still good at putting my foot in my mouth in case you didn't notice." Tonks said, "I'm sorry I said it that way Rhee.."

"It's okay Tonks. Really, after the miracle you and Harry worked for me, I'll take all the unintentional insults you've got." She smirked and then looked to Tonks, "So, what's it like being married to the most famous wizard since Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is a pillock. Forget everything you know about the supposed leader of the light. He's a manipulative ass, just as bad as Grindelwald. He was setting Harry up to die at the hands of Riddle." Tonks said, her hair turning dark crimson at the thought of the former headmasters plans for her husband.

"He had the world fooled eh?"

"Yeah. Everything I thought I knew got turned upside down when Harry introduced me to his girlfriend Josephine." Tonks said, "Well it wasn't really Josephine, it was actually Bellatrix."

"I saw in the Prophet. That was in the interview with Rita Skeeter wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Bellatrix hid from everyone until Harry got hurt saving Narcissa from her husband. He got hurt bad and we bound his magic with ours to help him heal...then Fleur came along.."

"Right, the Veela.." Rhiannon said doing her best to keep up.

"That's her. Her fiancee was dosing her with love potions on Dumbledore's orders. He didn't want Harry to have any attachments, especially not a girlfriend. So she was sacrificed for the 'greater good'. I saw the signs and got her to drink a purging potion." Tonks said, "Needless to say when she finished vomiting and crying Harry had another person in need to help. He made her a ward first, and then when Bill attacked us, he married her to make sure she would have protection if something happened."

"He married her to keep her safe?"

"Yep. That's the Hubs, he's got a real 'saving people' thing. He saved Bellatrix from compulsion charms, Narcissa from her husbands wrath, Fleur from Bill, I'm the only one who didn't really have anyone trying to kill or control me."

"So, what made you marry him? You said it was a ritual?" Rhiannon asked, "I didn't know they made rituals that married witches to dying guys."

"The ritual required us to focus on a strong emotion. We all chose emotions that were centered on Harry. In my case, I felt guilty because I had been helping Molly Weasley and her daughter spy on Harry and who we thought was his girlfriend. He found out about me and...he told me that he liked me while telling me that I was a jerk. That was when it hit me that I liked him too, so when we performed the ritual, all I could think about was finding a way to prove to him that I would never take his feelings for granted again." Tonks smiled, "It's been weird, but I wouldn't change anything."

"You are pregnant, I can smell it on you."

The smile on Tonks' face faded quickly, "Rhee..I can't be pregnant. Harry has too much on his plate right now."

Rhiannon looked at her, "You love him. He loves you. Most people would kill for that. I tried one time to have a relationship after my attack. It lasted until three seconds in to me confessing what I am.."

Tonks sighed, "I'll figure out what to tell him later. Right now let's get you a new wardrobe."

With that the pair vanished.

Scene Break

Hermione frowned watching Fred pace, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to.."

"'Mione, it's not that I don't want to..it's just, what am I supposed to say to your parents, 'Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm Fred your daughters boyfriend. I run a mail order joke shop with my brother and I'm a dropout. I love your daughter and she pities me enough to stick around'." Fred said then froze, a look that was mirrored on Hermiones face.

"You love me?"

"I..yeah...I guess I do. I love you Hermione Granger." _It's funny how actually saying it accidentally was easier than admitting it the second time..._ Fred thought as he looked to his girlfriend.

"In that case, I would lead with being my boyfriend, loving me, and that you own a business. Maybe save the dropout part for much later.." Hermione said with a little smirk, still trying to process what Fred had said and her response, "I'll tell them that you are brilliant...and sweet..and that I love you too.." Fred went to her side and drew her up against him. This was their first kiss having admitted they loved each other and Fred could practically feel Hermione trying to memorize everything about it.

Scene Break

At Shell Cottage, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley were busy planning. "Aunt Muriel never comes down here, one of us can sneak out the floo when she's taking her afternoon nap and get the ingredients we need. Since we had to bring our things for school we've got our cauldrons and potion making kits." Ginny said, "We'll get all of this fixed; Harry will be mine, he'll get them to release Mum from jail, and you'll get Hermione back from him."

"I can't believe Fred would do this to his own brother. But you're right, we'll hit them with the love potion, then once we get them in a broom closet, we won't need a second dose. We'll each take fertility potions and before you can say Quidditch, you'll have a Potter baby, and Hermione will be the next Mrs. Weasley." Ron said as he wrote out a list of the ingredients they would need. _Steal my bird from me Fred...you're just lucky you're family or I'd treat you like that Veela treated Bill.._


	63. Chapter 63: Wards and Vassals

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. The song is Living in the Past by Jethro Tull. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 63: Wards and Vassals

Harry looked at the paperwork Narcissa had written out for him. He would claim Houses Parkinson and Bones as Vassal-Houses. It would give them protection by allying them with House Potter-Black and it would give him their voice in the Wizengamot. He placed his name at the bottom and then rolled it up.

"Good. Now we'll send this to the Ministry and then they should be prepared before we leave for the Villa De Noire." Narcissa said having looked over her husbands shoulder to ensure that he had paid attention to the document.

"I've never been to France before, I've never left England before for that matter." Harry said, "Have you been to the Villa De Noire?"

"A few times. Lucius mostly kept it for looks. It's free of dark artifacts thankfully. It will have enough room for everyone to be a bit more comfortable than Grimmauld Place." Narcissa said looking at the floo. "Will you come with me to the Ministry to have this paperwork submitted?" She asked him.

"Sure, you and I haven't had much time together since our interview with Rita...it'll be nice to be out just the two of us." Harry said taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Indeed it will. During our time at the Villa I believe we will work on teaching you apparation. I enjoy holding your hand when we travel, but I think it's time you learn how to do it on your own." Narcissa said before transporting the pair to the Ministry's public apparation point.

Filing the paperwork was surprisingly easy. Handing the clerk the papers and then adding a drop of blood onto them Harry had made the request to become titular Lord of Houses Bones and Parkinson. The next part of the task was going into Gringotts and doing the same with Amelia Bones and Melinda Parkinson. Both women were scheduled to meet with them at the bank in an hour.

"It's too bad that due to the Grangers being muggles we can't make their family vassals." Harry said as he walked with Narcissa back to the public apparation point so they could go into Diagon Alley proper.

"Unless we find that they are descended from a line that squibbed out, the only course is make the family wards of House Potter-Black." Narcissa explained again, "It would not affect their names in the muggle world, though I wonder if your friends would find it amusing if they met Hermione Potter-Black." Her lip quirked in a small smile.

"Hermione Potter-Black? That would be weird for everyone involved." Harry said, but the more he thought about it the better an idea it sounded. "I'll ask them about it before we leave."

"Very well my husband. Now, we have an hour before our meeting, come along. You are taking me to get something to eat."

Scene Break

Rhiannon and Tonks walked out of Madam Malkin's with a small collection of bags. "Tonks, we didn't need this many robes." Rhiannon said, "I've survived this long with one set of clothes.."

"Those robes are getting burned Rhee. Harry is rich, like crazy rich...so he won't miss it when I take my best friend to get some decent clothes...and a proper meal and a drink or two." Tonks replied, watching Rhiannon look down for a moment, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Thanks Tonks."

"I mean it Rhee...do you remember all the times we listened to your mother tell us about being an auror?" Tonks asked before continuing, "It's what made us want to do it ourselves. You were the first person to see me and not ask me to change my hair or my eyes or anything else. You got dealt a terrible hand in life and now, I'm going to do my part to make it better."

"Alright Tonks, you talked me into it. Take me to a pub and get me some shepherd's pie.."

Scene Break

Bellatrix was in the ritual chamber in the basement of Grimmauld Place. It was quiet here and she enjoyed listening to her albums while working on her dueling footwork. Today she had decided to play another of her muggle rock albums, the music of Jethro Tull played softly as she moved across the floor.

 _Happy and I'm smiling  
Walk a mile to drink your water  
You know I'd love to love you  
And above you there's no other  
We'll go walking out  
While others shout of war's disaster  
Oh, we won't give in  
Let's go living in the past_

 _Once I used to join in  
Every boy and girl was my friend  
Now there's revolution, but they don't know  
What they're fighting  
Let us close our eyes  
Outside their lives go on much faster  
Oh, we won't give in  
We'll keep living in the past _

_This song was always good at getting me moving..._ She thought with a smile. This had been one of the ones she and James had danced to when they were together. Life would have been so different if she and James had been together the way they wanted it. _Of course if we'd been together Harry would've been our son.._ The strangeness of what she just thought stopped her and made her laugh quietly.

Fleur came down to see her, _Bellatrix needs to be warned about Grand-Mere's temper..._

"Bellatrix, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What do you need Fleur?" Of all the wives, it was strangely Fleur and not her own sister that Bellatrix felt the strongest kinship with. Both of them after all had been the victim of compulsion magics.

"My Grand-Mere Celestine will be challenging for all of us, I fear it will be you who will 'ave an especially 'ard time with 'er." Fleur said, "She 'ates men. She will do 'er best to make 'arry angry. That will make you angry. But you cannot come to 'is aid. If you do then 'e will look weak and she will not 'elp us."

"So she'll refuse to save the lives of two innocent people because Harry is a man? Fleur, I'm going to try and not insult your family, but is your grandmother insane?" Bellatrix said to which Fleur actually chuckled.

"She still 'ates my father. She 'asn't left the enclave in nearly forty years. She stays at the enclave and sends out Veela to get information and to occasionally find strong mates." Fleur sighed, "The girl children are raised in the enclave, the boys, if the mother is still in contact with the fathers are sent to them."

"What if they aren't?"

"Then they are taken to an orphanage ran by a Veela like my mother, one who stayed with 'er chosen mate. They 'elp the children find new families... Grand-Mere is cruel to men, but she would never 'urt a child."

"No, she just keeps them from having a relationship with their mother. No damage there at all. It's totally not part of why our husband feels the need to protect every damsel in distress from here to Bristol." Bellatrix looked to the youngest of her co-wives. "I'm not trying to insult your grandmother, I just feel like I need to say that again...because I'm really not..but-"

"I understand Bellatrix, Grand-Mere is difficult to understand. My mother 'as said time and again that something 'appened to make 'er this way. She believes it 'as something to do with 'er father. 'e was a typical enough wizard of 'is time, 'e treated 'er like a trophy and that 'urt 'er terribly."

Bellatrix went over to the record player and selected a new album, "I will do my best not to antagonize her. But I can't promise that I won't want to hex her if she insults our Husband."

Scene Break

Meeting Amelia and Melinda at Gringotts, Harry and Narcissa went into the meeting room Griphook had scheduled for them. "Alright, Narcissa has explained this to me, we each give a drop of blood and say the oaths and then your Houses are considered Vassal-Houses for House Potter-Black." Harry said, to which Amelia nodded.

"It's the only way that we can benefit from your family wards without House Bones or House Parkinson fading away. If you made our families your wards then we'd all be Potter-Blacks and I'd prefer it if my family didn't go extinct." Amelia replied to him. Melinda Parkinson spoke up, "Cyril had planned on merging Houses Parkinson and Malfoy. I told him that Lucius would own him at that point, but he was blinded by the money and connections Lucius offered him."

They were interrupted by Griphook's arrival. "Lord Potter-Black, Lady Potter-Black, Lady Parkinson, and Madam Bones, good day to you all. Lord Potter-Black, are you prepared to ally Houses Bones and Parkinson?"

"Yes Master Griphook, both Houses have done a great deal for my family, they deserve the fullest protections I can offer them."

"If that is the case then why don't you honor the betrothal offer set forth by your grandfather?" Griphook asked him taking a stack of papers from under the table and putting them in front of him. Harry and Amelia both looked confused, "I didn't know about a betrothal offer.." Amelia said. Harry frowned, "I haven't seen the document, in any case, Susan Bones is the Heiress of her line, I do not wish to end her family name." Harry said to which the Goblin nodded and then looked to Amelia.

"That is no problem Lord Potter-Black, the contract would have only stated a Potter would marry a Bones. Given your predilection for mature brides, Madam Bones would serve just as well..."

"But Amelia doesn't want to marry me...we've barely spoken before all of this happened." Harry argued, the Goblin held his hand up.

"Very well Lord Potter-Black, we will leave this and begin the procedure of making Vassals of Houses Bones and Parkinson."

It was as easy as the procedure for the Ministry Harry found. A few signatures, a drop of their blood, and finally an oath on the parts of the witches to always serve their Lord, and for Harry an oath to always protect his vassals.

"Well that went as well as could be expected..." Harry said once the group were walking out of Gringotts.

"Really? Having a Goblin inform me that technically we should be betrothed was not what I was expecting.." Amelia replied, "Aren't you tired of a new wife each week Harry?" She teased him.

"Like I said, it went as well as could be expected, for some reason the universe isn't happy with me unless I'm forced to decide if I want yet another beautiful woman in my family." Harry replied surprising himself, _Okay Potter, that was a flirt. Quit flirting with women you aren't married to._

 _Bones, you need to stop this. He's married, quite a few times in fact._ Amelia didn't know that a similar thought was running through Harry's mind as hers. However, she didn't really like the idea of not teasing, _okay not flirting_ , with him.

"At least you think I'm beautiful, that's a good start to a betrothal." She said shocking Harry slightly by winking at him before vanishing with a small _**crack**_ signifying that she had apparated away.

Scene Break

Later that night a dreamer was caught in the grips of a terrible nightmare.

 _Golden eyes watched the dim lights of the room. Silvery blonde hair shook as the witch drew in a ragged breath and then another. On the ground a dark haired witch lay dead, before the blonde witch a wizard with pale skin and black robes held a wand at her._

" _You were too much of a pain to merely kill. I think you deserve something special, so I devised a spell just for you..."_

 _The dark garbed man cast a spell and the blonde witch screamed as her body began to fold in on itself. Before she passed out she heard his voice, "Bellatrix take it outside."_

" _At once my lord.."_

The dreamer awoke with a start. She didn't know what it meant or who the people involved were. She looked over, her master was still sleeping, his favored mate at his side. She smiled, her master was safe, that is what mattered. _Sleep will come again in its time.._ She mused as she closed her golden eyes.

 _Sleep did not come..._ She was annoyed by that. Her master needed her to make sure that any messages were sent on time and to their proper recipient. She would be very tired and annoyed this morning.


	64. Chapter 64: The Queen and the Lord

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 64: The Queen and the Lord

With the Parkinson's now vassals of House Potter-Black, Pansy and her mother were able to return home. Tonks and Rhiannon had went with them, Harry had arranged for Gringotts to send ward-crafters to secure the home against intrusion and until it was over Harry wanted them to have protection.

Melinda sighed softly as she watched the team of human and goblins working in her yard, _Cyril...damn you for what you have done...you would have sold our daughter to Lucius Malfoy without a second thought.. Harry Potter has protected us from your idiocy.._ She shook her head and continued to stare out at the work being done.

 _He's spent quite a bit in order to get these wards put so quickly. It's all Pansy can talk about, how quickly he forgave her.._ She smiled at that. Her daughter had always worn her heart on her sleeve, _at least she had before Hogwarts..._ She thought sadly. She thought back to the first Yule, Pansy had been so excited to tell her mother about her new school, and her friend Harry Potter.

" _It really is the Harry Potter Mum." Pansy exclaimed, "We try to talk to each other everyday during our study time. It's hard, but he's my friend so I don't mind if the other Slytherins get a little shirty with me."_

" _What of his other friends? I'm sure the-boy-who-lived must have quite a few hangers on." Melinda said to her daughter who was busy putting the finishing touches on a small bracelet made of colorful yarn._

" _Not really, besides me he really only talks to two students. There's Hermione Granger, I think she's trying to be the first Gryffindor to have better grades than a Ravenclaw since Dumbledore.." Pansy smirked and then frowned slightly, "and then there's Weasley...he tries to hog Harry to himself. He doesn't like me, Harry said he calls me a snake and says that I have a pug nose.."_

Melinda came out of her reverie as Tonks and Rhiannon came into the room. "The ward-crafter team lead says that they will be finished in an hour." Tonks said to Melinda.

"Fast little bastards, but I guess when you are charging a flat fee and not by the hour you want it quick.." Rhiannon added.

"Lord Potter-Black got the goblins to agree to a flat rate?" Melinda said surprised, "Goblins never did anything like that when Cyril contracted them."

"My husband is a special person, besides all the nobility and saving people junk, he's also one of the wealthiest people in magical Britain. Gringotts wants his business to stay with them, rather than going to a wizard run bank so they give him a concession now and then." Tonks smirked, "He's using their connections to get me tickets to the Weird Sisters concert on my birthday, front row and backstage passes..." She looked to Rhiannon, "You'd better make sure you're ready for that day."

"You kidding Tonks, I'm ready to see them now." Rhiannon smirked. Her new outfits weren't quite broken in enough yet. They felt too new right now, _probably because I'm used to the shitty rags I was wearing before.._ Her current outfit was a dark black leather jacket over a plain men's style shirt and jeans tucked into black boots. _It's the first time I've had new clothes that didn't come from a break in or off of a corpse in a long time.._ She still wasn't sure about her new life as a protector of Harry Potter, but it felt good to be with Tonks again.

Scene Break

The servant was irritated because of the sleep she had missed. Angry golden eyes watched as her master and his favored mate sat in the room writing on parchment. The favored mate smelled familiar to the servant, but she was unsure as to why. It wasn't familiar enough that the servant recognized the dark haired woman, but instead it was like a long forgotten memory. Her master had chosen the woman as his favored mate so she would accept his choice.

One of the other mates, the one who speaks for her master, entered the room alongside the mate that smelled like the servant. That mate, the youngest just after the shifter, was speaking animatedly about something. The servant stretched herself and closed her eyes, hoping she would get some rest.

Scene Break

"So your grandmother is the leader of the enclave?" Harry asked Fleur as she showed him the letter.

"Oui, Grand-Mere is the one who oversees the enclaves relics. She decides who is worthy of studying them." Fleur said, "When we arrive, please do not show anything that she would consider weakness. She will try 'er best to provoke you."

"I won't do anything Fleur." Harry promised. Fleur sighed softly, "It is not that easy 'arry. Grand-Mere already 'ates you, just as she 'ates my father. You are a wizard, and worse, you are a man."

Bellatrix and Narcissa stood a bit apart from Harry and Fleur. Bellatrix looked to her sister, "You'll be the best to act as a spokesperson Cissy."

"Not in this case, besides the fact that this is a meeting for Fleur's grandmother to meet Harry, in matters like this I would be just as infuriated as you. He is my husband as well and I do not care for people disparaging him." Narcissa frowned, "He risked his life to rescue me from Lucius...I doubt I would be able to hold my tongue if she were to insult him in my presence."

"I know the feeling." Bellatrix said softly, "Fleur warned me first, I think she's scared I would turn into the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange.."

A noise from behind Harry caused him to start forward a bit. "Hedwig, are you alright girl?" He went to her cage and opened the door, "Come out and stretch your wings, you'll hurt yourself if you try to stretch in the cage."

Fleur watched with some amusement as the owl blinked grumpily at Harry but deigned to allow him to put his arm in the cage, "It seems Dora was right, she is the original Mrs. Potter-Black.." She giggled softly. Hedwig stepped off Harry's arm and sat on top of the cage now.

"She was my first friend besides Hagrid and Pansy. I met her before I met my first human friends.." He said before reaching down and fondly stroking the owls head. Hedwig peered at him before allowing her eyes to close.

"We have our portkey now," Narcissa said indicating a small bronze disc on the table. "It will activate in three hours."

"Amelia and Susan are coming with us, Amelia said that they would be back before noon, so they're due soon." Harry said just as the floo glowed green and the two Bones women arrived. "Right on time." Harry said as Amelia dusted herself off.

"I've always been punctual Harry." Amelia said, "It doesn't work to be an auror if you show up late everywhere."

"Yeah, but you're the head of the department, you can afford to make an entrance." He said grinning to her, Amelia smirked, "You mean I don't make an entrance with my stunning beauty?"

She considered it a victory that Harry turned red.

Scene Break

At the Delacour Manor preparations were being made. Harry and his wives along with DMLE Director Amelia Bones and her niece Susan would be arriving in less than an hour. Jean Luc watched as Apolline fussed over the house elves making sure that everything was perfect.

Jean Luc, for his part, was looking at the glass case that held the two most important heirlooms in his family. The first was a gleaming silver rapier. It was over two hundred years old, but thanks to enchantments put upon it by the last court magician in France's history, it was as sharp and as strong as if it was new.

The second of the two heirlooms was a uniform. A blue cloak over a white tunic, emblazoned on the cloak was the coat of arms for King Louis XVI. It had been the ancestor of Jean Luc's mother, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, the Marquis de Lafayette who had worn this uniform. It was a symbol of how his family had been warriors. General Lafayette had been a hero in France and in the colonies during the war of their independence.

"I think General, you would be most proud of my son-in-law," Jean Luc said as he looked at the case, "He is brave if a bit foolhardy, but he loves my daughter, and he would do anything to keep her safe. The paperwork was finalized, he is the heir to my name, my title, and to your uniform and rapier." He smiled softly, "Perhaps, he will, as I did, teach his daughters to fence." Jean Luc thought back to the day his little flower had asked him to teach her to fight.

" _Are you ready?"_

" _Oui Papa." A nine year old Fleur Delacour held her practice foil proudly. She had asked him for lessons since she was seven years old. Now her father was teaching her and she could hardly stand still._

 _Jean Luc ran his eldest through her paces, she was so eager to learn. Perhaps she thought she was taking the spot of the son he would never have, perhaps she did genuinely wish to learn, he didn't know which was the truth and he didn't care. They were having fun._

Jean Luc sighed and stood back from the case, saluting the uniform, "Until next time General." He said with a smile before turning and leaving the room to see if his wife needed his help.

Scene Break

At the Veela Enclave, hidden deep in the Vosges, preparations were being made for their guests. Celestine watched over the relic chamber, young Veela were busy inside cleaning everything. She turned and left the chamber doorway walking back outside and going towards the reception hall.

 _Soon enough my granddaughter will arrive and I will see her wizard. We will see what comes of him when I use the full strength of my allure on him. For Fleur's sake, I do hope he manages to keep his robes clean...emissions like that are embarrassing enough for the wizard responsible, it would shame her as well._

She did love her daughter and granddaughters. To an outside observer she would appear callous, but it was all couched in her love for them. The outside world was, far too often, a dangerous place for a young Veela. She knew, better than any else, just how dangerous it could be.

 _One more sunrise and they will arrive. Fleur's note said that they were spending the night at Apollines home. Then they will arrive..._

Scene Break

At his hiding place Voldemort addressed two groups of death eaters, "Amycus and Alecto, you will take your group to France. Use our informants knowledge to find the home of the Veelas family and have them destroyed. Pious was lucky to have see the paperwork, but you will need our man in the French Ministry. Seek out Renard and he will lead you to them." Voldemort kept his gaze leveled at the newest recruits, _With that damned Bones woman in the DMLE she's managed to root out most of my followers, now I have to use these imbeciles..._ He frowned and then waved his hand bidding them to leave.

Then he turned his attention to the next group, "Mulciber, you have been given a chance to redeem yourself. You will find go to the Tonks law practice and destroy everything and everyone inside it. I want Potter to suffer for the setbacks he has caused me. If either group finds him, I want him brought to me. The wives are of no consequence. Kill them, amuse yourselves with their suffering, but Potter is mine."


	65. Chapter 65: A Son at Last

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 65: A Son, at last

It was hard to tell, when the assorted Potter-Blacks arrived, to say who was happier. Fleur rushed her mothers side and Jean Luc to Harry's.

"Welcome to Maison Delacour!" Jean Luc said, embracing his son-in-law before turning and kissing each of his wives on the cheek, "Who are you two new redheads Harry?"

"This is Amelia Bones and her neice Susan. Riddle attacked their home, so they're staying with us until it is repaired." Harry explained to the exuberant Frenchman.

"Bon! That is the noble heart that my Flower fell in love with." Jean Luc smiled, "While Apolline gives your ladies a tour, I would like to come with me, I have something to show you, just for the men in the family."

Harry allowed himself to be led out of the main hall and into the trophy room. "This Harry, is the uniform worn by my ancestor, the Marquis De Lafayette. He was a Musketeer, a soldier tasked with protecting his King and his Country at all costs. In that way, his story reminds me of you. Time and again you have fought and bled to keep those who matter to you safe. He served with the Americans as well, the General Lafayette was instrumental to their independence from England." Jean Luc said as he showed Harry the tunic. "In his day you would have been a Musketeer, I have no doubt of that. I am very proud of the man who stands before me today. I am proud to call you my heir."

"Thank you sir-"

"Jean Luc, Harry, we are family, there are no 'sirs' in family." Jean Luc chuckled and then directed Harry to the rapier. "Now this, this was the Generals sword. The General was a wizard and so he enchanted his sword. It is still as sharp today as it ever was, and the blade is strong enough to deflect a cutting hex." He opened the case, "Go ahead, take it out."

Harry reached into the glass case and retrieved the sword. It was surprisingly heavy in his hands as he held it up. Jean Luc watched him, "Have you ever held a sword?"

"Once during my second year.." Harry said, thoughts of the Sword of Gryffindor and the Basilisk running through his mind.

"A sword, like a wand is a tool through which a man can be a hero or a monster. The General was well regarded and had pledged that this sword would never be used to harm an innocent." Jean Luc explained, "I trained my Fleur to use this sword should the event ever come to pass where it is needed. I would like to teach you as well some day."

"I would like that...Jean Luc.." Harry looked down at the sword in his hand. "It's yours now, the sword and the uniform. My paperwork at our Ministry has recognized you as the Heir of House Delacour. My only charges to you are to do what you feel is right, and to keep my daughter as happy in the future, as she was when I saw her on your arrival today."

"Do you have any advice for me regarding Fleur's grandmother?" Harry asked nervously, the warnings Fleur had given him made her sound like a miserable old shrew.

"The Madame does not care for me I'm afraid. What was it a 'flighty mustachioed fool' was how she described me on the day Apolline presented me to her. That was over twenty years ago and I don't think she's changed much since then. Just be yourself, be the Harry Potter who saved her granddaughter from the bottom of a lake, the Harry Potter who saved her eldest granddaughter from a life of forced affection at the hands of that wretch Weasley..and if she doesn't approve of you then you are in good company." Jean Luc said with a grin, "Now let's put the Generals sword back and meet our ladies for lunch."

Scene Break

Ted Tonks was finishing up some paperwork when he heard the bell chime signaling that someone had came into his practice. He stood, smoothing out the wrinkles of his robes and walked down the hall to the entryway. "Marcie, who is it? I wasn't aware I had an appointment today.."

Not getting an answer Ted frowned slightly, _It's not like Marcie to ignore me..._ He heard a thud, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand. The door burst open revealing a black robed wizard, his face hidden behind a silver mask. On the floor lay the body of his receptionist.

"Hello Mr. Tonks. The Dark Lord sent us here to leave a message with you; there is nowhere that Harry Potter and his bitches can hide that they will be safe. Everyone he knows and cares about will die." The silver masked wizard leveled his wand, "It will be difficult for a corpse to relay the message, perhaps I will carve it into you."

Ted raised his wand, but was too late. A flash of green light took Ted Tonks from this world.

"What should we do now?" One of the new recruits asked Mulciber.

"Burn this place down."

Scene Break

Andromeda Tonks was not at St. Mungos today, it was her day off and she had decided to use the chance to get caught up on laundry. She had just taken a load of shirts from the washing machine and was placing them into the dryer when she stopped. All of a sudden she felt a terrible pressure in her heart, as if part of it had been ripped away.

 _I need to see Ted.._ She thought as she threw the wet laundry down and apparated to the building that held the Tonks law firm. The moment she arrived she began to choke, thick black smoke filled the room. Andromeda cast a bubblehead charm on herself and prepared to look for her husband. When she saw the corpse of his secretary and then a little farther away her husband she nearly collapsed. She grabbed both bodies and apparated out of the building to St. Mungos.

"Help! I need help!" She cried, sobbing against the sooty chest of her still warm husband. An intern went to move her from the bodies but she lashed out at him, "Don't you dare touch my husband.." She cried, collapsing with grief as finally another intern managed to ease her off of her husbands body.

Scene Break

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the senior auror in charge of the Bullpen when he received the call. _Two people killed by the killing curse, the building where the attack happened was burned to the ground and above the scene the dark mark...I'm so sorry Tonks.._

Kingsley went to the floo to call on Grimmauld Place but no one answered his call except Kreacher. The wizened house elf explained that 'Lord Black and his wives' were in France. Kingsley stifled a curse and then withdrew his head from the green flames. _I'll need an emergency international portkey. When I go to the Office for Magical Travel I will have to find out where Harry and his wives have went.._

Kingsley rushed out of his office, he turned to the aurors standing at a desk, "Proudfoot, you're in charge until I return." He called out, not breaking his stride as he left the aurors and raced down the hall to the lift.

Scene Break

Lunch at the Delacour home was a much more relaxed affair than Harry had believed it would be. Apolline had instructed her house elves to prepare a simple lunch of poached chicken and roasted vegetables. Harry reached over and took Fleur's hand squeezing it gently.

Fleur returned the squeeze and smiled to her husband, "It is good to be 'ome." She said simply leaning over and kissing him. Harry let go of her hand and put his arm around her. "After we finish with your Grandmother we'll have to spend some of this trip on something special for you."

"I would love that, but if Grand-Mere 'as anything that could be of use to Bellatrix in breaking the curse on the Longbottoms we owe it to them to try first...we can always come back.." She said settling in against him, "but thank you for thinking of me.."

Harry was about to respond when they felt a thud. "Someone is attempting to breech your wards." Tonks said nervously, her hand sliding down to go to her wand.

"You are correct Madame. Fleur go get the Generals sword. Harry, will you and your wives assist me in strengthening the wards? Apolline, please take Gabrielle into her room." Jean Luc rose from the table and walked towards the window. He cursed loudly in French and then raised a shield around the table and everyone sitting there. There was a huge explosion and Harry saw Jean Luc struggle to stay upright as he held the shield.

The dust settled as the explosion passed and the shield shuddered and fell, as did Jean Luc. Apolline rushed to her husbands side, "Darling, are you hurt?" She asked him, her hands checking over his body for injuries.

"I believe I may have taken some damage internally Apple.." He said softly a small trickle of blood at his mouth, "I felt something strike me from behind..." Apolline looked at his back and gasped in horror. He was bleeding heavily from a direct hit by glass from the shattered window.

"Love, we must get you to a healer.." Apolline said bringing her hands back to him, the pale skin of her hands marred by the crimson of his blood.

"I doubt our visitors will allow that.." He replied before looking to Fleur, "Get the sword Flower, it's time for those lessons to pay off. Harry, remember my charge to you...please keep my girls safe, all of them. Do this for me and I will be forever in your debt...my son." Jean Luc closed his eyes, his breathing was shallow and Apolline was torn between taking Gabrielle to her room and staying to fight.

Bellatrix looked through the rubble, "It's death eaters.." She said drawing her wand, "I recognize those two..it's the Carrows."

Amycus and his sister Alecto crossed the yard, the small group of freshly marked death eaters behind them. "Kill them all, destroy the house, and then cast the mark." He said to his team.

A recruit was about to speak before a flash of green dropped her. Amycus turned and saw Bellatrix holding her wand. "You made a mistake coming here!" She shouted, "You and that inbred bitch of a sister.."

The others moved out behind her, Tonks and Rhiannon taking a place on the left of her, Narcissa and Amelia on her right. Harry moved to stand directly beside Bellatrix.

"Oh that is rich, the woman married to the same man who's married to her sister and her niece wants to talk about breeding. Do you think you'll marry the third Black sister if you survive this Potter? She'll be in the market for a new husband soon." Alecto said, smirking at the rapidly paling face and darkening crimson hair of Tonks.

Tonks didn't speak, she knew the implication, _my father is dead and it's because of who I am and who I'm married to..._ She raised her wand and cast a bombarda at the death eaters and with that the battle began properly.

Apolline was nearly paralyzed by grief as she watched her husband slowly dying. Then she heard a shriek, one of the death eaters had gotten past the others and had entered the house. The masked wizard held his wand at Gabrielle who had froze by the doorway.

"I think I'll keep you alive little Veela...there's a lot of money to be made in your kind.." The death eater raised his wand, only to find that where his wand and hand had been was replaced by a charred stump. In shock he turned to see Apolline transformed from a beautiful woman into the harpy-like avian form of an enraged Veela. The transformed woman leaped at him, her talons sinking deeply into the flesh of his neck.

Amycus squared off against Bellatrix, his left arm was bleeding freely from a severing hex she had cast. Bellatrix for her part was bleeding from a place of her leg where he had managed to pierce her.

"You traitorous bitch, the Dark Lord will reward me for killing you." He smirked, his confidence shaking very slightly as Bellatrix grinned hungrily, "You have to survive to be rewarded little boy.." The curses came quickly now, Amycus wasn't able to dodge them all, falling to a reducto that smashed through his skull.

Alecto saw her brother fall and screamed in fury as she leveled a series of dark hexes at Tonks. The nimble auror dodged each stream of sickly purple light before casting her own spells. This wasn't about capturing them, this was hurting the closest person she could find to the ones who had killed her father.

Alecto managed to hit Tonks with an incarcerous spell, watching with a malicious grin as the auror was wrapped in bindings. "Now to end you.."

"Hey bitch, end this!" Rhiannon came around from the left and hit Alecto with a severing charm that took her head from her shoulders. Rhiannon went to Tonks' side, removing the bindings with a wave of her wand. She leaned down and helped her friend up, "C'mon Tonks, plenty more death eaters to kill.." She said with a feral grin.

Apolline was still raging uncontrollably, between her fireballs and her talons she had managed to kill two more of the death eaters. Finally the remaining few vanished with a **pop**. She was still shivering with she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Eyes red with rage fixed on the hand and then farther to the green eyes of Harry.

"It's over Apolline...you've avenged your husband and saved your daughter...it's over..we won.." Adrenaline still coursing through her system Apolline drew in a deep shuddering breath and in a moment the nearly unstoppable warrior vanished and in its place was a sobbing woman who clung to Harry.

Fleur wiped the blood from the Generals rapier, _Thank you Papa..your teachings kept me alive today.._ She had killed two of the death eaters with the sword, the blades enchantments were still strong, she had managed to bat away a stunning spell, striking the death eater and dropping her to the ground.

"Contact the aurors.." She said turning to face the others, "we have one survivor.."


	66. Chapter 66: Poor Choices All Around

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 66: Poor Choices All Around

Amelia did not trust the French auror who had been assigned to take their statements. Something about the shifty eyed man didn't sit well with her. Auror Renard was polite enough, though Amelia felt there was something empty in his eyes when looked at the damage.

"Madame Delacour, Lord Potter-Black, I promise you that I will take this...thing before Director LeMill myself." Renard said, gesturing to the still unconscious death eater, while the rest of his team tended to removing the bodies of the death eaters as well as Jean Luc.

"Thank you Auror Renard, I will also send Director LeMill a message when I return to London. Death eaters are a more rare thing here I imagine.." Amelia said while Harry left to check on Apolline.

"As you will Madame Bones." He said grabbing the unconscious woman and apparating away.

"Papa always 'ated that man. 'e is a second cousin to Aubrey Mentuer. The Mentuers are the worst sort of pureblood supremacists." Fleur said to Amelia after the man left.

"Sounds like the Malfoy family..."

"It should, I believe they are related."

Scene Break

Renard tossed the stunned woman onto the floor of his private sanctuary. " **Enervate!** " He said pointing his wand at her and rousing her.

"Where am I?" She said weakly, shaking her head. _She is young.._ He noted, _reasonably attractive as well.._ She had short cut black hair and as she looked to him, he noticed that her eyes were blue. _If she wasn't wearing such filthy robes and put some makeup on, she might even be pretty._

"You have been brought here for questioning regarding your actions at Maison Delacour." He told her, "I am Senior Auror Alain Renard."

"An auror? Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to hear...just put me in a cell here in France instead of sending me back to England." The woman sat up, her eyes pleading with him.

"Now why ever would I want to waste our resources keeping you here?" _This little bitch thinks she can bargain with our Masters secrets.._ He kept his face guardedly neutral, as if he was just being a dispassionate authority figure.

"Look, this attack was a targeted assault on the Delacour family to hurt Harry Potter. We were sent by Lord Voldemort." The woman said, "If I go back he'll kill me for failing."

"We wouldn't want you dying right away...that would ruin my fun. I know all about the greatest dark wizard to ever live. He is my master, same as yours." Renard dropped the act now, he leveled his wand at her.

"Then we are allies, we can try again later."

"You won't try anything. You've already proven that you aren't worthy of serving my master." Renard flicked his wand and the woman screamed as the cruciatus curse hit home. This would go on for hours until the woman's heart could not take the stress any longer and gave out.

Renard looked at the corpse before him, a movement of his wand and she was transfigured into a stick which he threw into his fireplace. It, along with the report he had written would burn here. _Aubrey will take care of the report and when Bones sends a message I'll make sure that it gets lost._

Scene Break

Harry took Apolline into the house. For some reason he didn't quite understand, he felt like he should be the one to comfort her, even if her daughters were here. _I suppose they will need it themselves...not to mention Tonks.._

"I'm sorry Apolline..this is my fault. Riddle wouldn't have targeted your home if it wasn't for me." He said softly.

Apolline stopped and looked at him, her eyes red rimmed from crying, "I do not blame you Harry. I blame that bastard Riddle. You have time and again risked your life in order to protect my daughters."

"But if it weren't for me they wouldn't have needed helping. Fleur was dosed by love potions because Dumbledore wanted to get her away from me."

"You saved her in the maze. You saved Gabrielle from the bottom of an icy lake. You are a hero, you are my hero." She said softly, "I'm going to lay down for a bit.." She left him at the door of her room.

Harry made his way back to the others, finding Tonks and Fleur sitting together in the drawing room. He sat down in between them, placing a hand on each of his wives shoulders. There wasn't anything that could be said really, they had each lost a father to the death eaters.

Gabrielle Delacour came into the room, she climbed into Fleur's lap and rested her head against Harry's chest.

Rhiannon watched from the entrance. _I remember Mr. Tonks..he was always very kind to me...I promise you Tonks, we will kill Riddle._

Scene Break

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived in the French Ministry, he looked at the clerk, "Do you know the Apparition point for Maison Delacour?" He asked, hoping that he would.

"Non Monsieur auror." The young clerk replied.

"Damn it." Kingsley muttered as she left the room and made his way to the Aurors offices. _Thank you Mother for teaching your children to speak French.._ he thought. His mother had been born in Morocco and so she, like the children she raised, had been bilingual. He found the office he was looking for, _Aubrey Menteur, Deputy Head Auror.._

It was like looking at a portrait of Lucius Malfoy. Aubrey Menteur was a tall blonde man. The biggest difference lay in the goatee he sported and that his eyes were a dull green instead of what Lucius had boastfully called, 'the Malfoy blue'.

"Do you need something?" The man said in lieu of greeting.

"I am Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt with the British DMLE, I need the apparation point for Maison Delacour. It in is regards to an attack that happened in London earlier today." Kingsley stated flashing his credentials, he could already tell that the blonde man before him was not going to be especially helpful, but he could hope that Mr. Menteur would give what he was legally required.

"Apparition point for Maison Delacour." Menteur said in a bored tone of voice as a piece of parchment on his desk revealed itself to be a map. A spot on the map glowed briefly.

"There are your coordinates." He said, before rising, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meet to attend to. Good day."

 _Stuck up ponce..._ Kingsley thought as he concentrated on the coordinates and vanished.

Scene Break

Amelia and Susan walked into the sitting room on their way to the grounds. Amelia stopped as she saw that Fleur and Tonks had both fallen asleep with their heads on Harry's shoulders. Gabrielle, the youngest Delacour was asleep on her sisters lap, with her head on Harry's chest. Rhiannon, leaned against the wall near the couch, something unreadable in her gaze. _She's probably lonely...her mother died when she was a few years younger than Susan is now.._

Jane Cosgrove had been one of the best aurors Amelia had never worked with. She and her partner, Alexandra Tate had been dedicated to keeping the wizarding world safe. Unfortunately they had stood in Voldemorts way too often. The body of Jane Cosgrove had been found in a tenement in Knockturn, no one had ever found the body of Alexandra Tate. That cold case was one of the ones that still haunted Amelia.

 _It had been just after her promotion to Head Auror. She had came back from Hogsmeade and threw herself into her work after the death of Harry Fawkes. Alexandra and Jane had been sent to investigate a series of murders in Cornwall. They had arrived and for the first few days sent regular reports. Then nothing. A week went by and the body of Jane had been found, left to fester in a tenement owned by the Zabini family. Herschel Zabini had been quick to point out that his family had taken a long trip to visit family in Italy and so had been out of the country during the murders._

 _It hadn't mattered, Herschel Zabini died in a freak accident a few weeks later, leaving Teresa Zabini the entire fortune. She had torn the building down and had built a 'curiosity shop' there. Ran by her elderly mother, 'The Serpents Fang' was known as a place to sell goods without questions asked regarding its legality._

"Damn it.." She said softly, watching as Susan looked at the pile of sleeping magicals, "I can never seem to get my Harry completely out of my mind..."

Scene Break

Bellatrix and Narcissa were in their guestroom discussing the attacks.

"There's no way that Voldemort could have known we were going to France unless he still has someone on the inside at the Ministry." Bellatrix said, "My information is no longer any good."

"Your information put away dozens of death eaters, not to mention the destruction of those horcruxes." Narcissa countered, "Riddle is getting desperate. Look at this attack, the Carrows aside it was mostly teenagers."

"How do you feel?" Narcissa's voice took Bellatrix out of the daydream she hadn't known she was having.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the baby...I tried to stay back to keep from using my magic too much. I was worried it might tax the baby.." Narcissa said, "I know I lost my first child, I don't want to do anything that might hurt this one.." She said cradling her stomach with her hands.

"I feel fine so far. James hasn't told me that I've done anything to upset him.."

"James eh?" Narcissa grinned at that, "Naming your first born after your first love.."

"The full name is James Cygnus. He's named after both of his grandfathers." Bellatrix said, tossing her hair back in a faux haughty manner.

Narcissa chuckled softly, "I think I've decided on Lilith Anne for this child, if it ends up being a girl."

"So we'll end up with our own James and Lily by the end of this.." Bellatrix smiled softly looking at her own very slightly swollen belly. "Harry will like that name.."


	67. Chapter 67: Amado Mio

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. The song in the title and in the story is Amado Mio by Pink Martini. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 67: Amado Mio

Apolline lay in her bed. The fight had taken a lot of energy from her, energy that had already been sapped by the sudden loss of her husband. Jean Luc's face, smiling through the pain, his eyes shining with his love for her had been indelibly stamped into her consciousness. When the dreams came, it was little surprise where they took her.

 _This was their tree. The one she had sat under when she first watched Jean Luc duel Alain DuParre when she was a young woman. The one under whose shade he had first told her that he loved her. The tree that he had proposed to her under its branches. She found herself sitting on a checkered blanket, a bottle of wine sitting at her side._

" _Hello, Apple..." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and there stood her husband. Jean Luc didn't look a day over twenty five here. He held out his hand, "Will you take pity on a poor ghost and dance with me?"_

 _She rose, taking his hand in her own. Suddenly she heard their song playing softly,_

 _Amado mio, love me forever  
And let forever, begin tonight  
Amado mio, when we?re together  
I'm in a dream world, of sweat delight_

 _Many times I've whispered  
Amado mio?,  
It was just a phrase  
That I heard in plays  
I was acting a part._

 _But now when I whisper  
Amado mio?,  
Can't you tell I care  
By the feeling there  
Cause it comes from my heart_

 _I want you ever  
I love my darling  
Wanting to hold you  
And hold you tight_

 _Amado mio, Love me forever  
And let forever begin tonight_

 _She clung to her husband as he moved with her. "I do not regret a moment of our time together. Being your husband, being father to our daughters, it was the greatest joy of my life. Please, do not lose yourself to grief. I do not want to see you here looking for me for many, many years." He said softly, before dipping her and then pulling her back into his embrace._

" _I will miss you so badly Jean..." She admitted, "You were one of the few men who ever saw me as a woman and not as a Veela.."_

" _I will not be the last, I can promise you that. There is another who sees you for who you are. I am proud to call him my son.."_

 _Jean Luc released her from his arms, "I must go my love.. I will be watching over you and the girls. Be happy for your sake and mine Apple.." Behind him, Apolline saw a small room. Sitting on a large couch, Apolline could see a red haired woman sitting beside a dark haired man who looked like he could be Harry's father Another man with longer dark hair held out a glass which Jean Luc took eagerly. The final couple was an older woman with long curly dark hair who looked similar to the man who had offered Jean Luc the glass, and a man she hadn't seen since her trip to London many years ago. Harry Fawkes smiled to her and opened his mouth to say something._

 _Then the dream ended._

Apolline woke finding her face wet with tears, but a smile on her lips. _I will live, my heart. For your sake and mine..._

Scene Break

Harry was still napping trapped as he was by Fleur and Tonks on either side of him, and Gabrielle sleeping across her sister and Harry.

 _In his dream, Harry was sitting on a bench in an unfamiliar suburb. There were two little girls playing together in the sandbox. Harry realized that one of the girls was a four year old Nymphadora Tonks. The other one, with spiky brown hair must be Rhiannon...Harry mused._

" _My daughter hasn't been happy like she with your family since before I died.." A woman said, the woman roughly Rhiannon's age now sat down beside him. Like Rhiannon, she had spiky brown hair, but unlike the young werewolf, this woman had a few crinkling laugh lines at the corners of her eyes. "Jane Cosgrove. It's good to get a chance to speak with you."_

" _You're her mother? Amelia mentioned you.." Harry said, reaching out his hand when Jane offered hers. Her grip was sure as she shook his hand._

" _Amelia was a fine woman to work for. She let Alex and I do whatever we had to in order to solve our cases. Unfortunately, that might be part of why I ended up dead and Alex ended up...the way she did. I don't blame Amelia, I hope she knows that.." Jane sighed watching the dreamscape version of her daughter play._

" _She never had this..she and Tonks didn't meet until they were at school. They were two Hufflepuffs hiding from the world. They were each others first kiss in a broom closet.." Jane said with a little smirk._

" _You've given my daughter her best friend back, you've given her a chance to have a life on her own terms again. That's all I've ever wanted for her. I cannot thank you enough."_

" _I didn't do anything special.." Harry began, stopping when Jane put up her hand._

" _You took her in. You gave her a purpose. You're giving her the wolfsbane potion, so you're also giving her mind back to her." Jane smiled, "You've done so much for my family..I want to repay you..."_

" _You don't have to do anything.."_

" _I'm still going to. It will help you, and hopefully it will help my best friend come home." Jane said, before drawing her wand and flicking it. A white mist came from the wand and took the shape of a womans body. The mist solidified, and before Harry stood a woman about Narcissa's age. She had white blonde hair and golden eyes._

" _This is Alexandra Tate. She was my closest friend, we became aurors together. We were investigating a series of murders. We got captured by Voldemort. He killed me, but Alexandra spit in his face and earned a special punishment. He changed her. Forcing her into her animagus form._

 _Suddenly the blonde witch vanished, replaced by a familiar snowy owl._

" _Hedwig?"_

Harry awoke with a start, luckily he avoided throwing Gabrielle from her spot. He saw that his wives and his sister in law were still asleep. Wide awake and watching them however, Rhiannon stood leaning against the wall.

"Interesting dream?" She asked quietly. Harry nodded. "I think I met your mother.."

Scene Break

Kingsley arrived at the apparation point for Maison Delacour. He knew that the wards would tell the household that he had arrived. He was surprised to see a large hole in the side of the house. But that surprise meant that he was not surprised at all when Amelia Bones came from the side holding her wand.

"Who is- Kingsley? What are you doing here?" She asked, lowering her wand, but not putting it away.

"There was an attack in London. Tonks' father is-"

"Dead. There was an attack here as well. Riddle's followers. The Carrow twins decided to tell us about the attack on the Tonks family. It was the last thing they did."" Amelia said, "Bellatrix killed Amycus and Alecto got her head taken off by Harry's newest bodyguard."

"Well that's good news at least. We don't have a clue who attacked the Tonks family." Kingsley sighed, "I wasn't expecting my time as your temporary successor to be quite so busy."

"You should have expected it." She said a faint smirk. "Nothing has been by the book since the day Harry started going to Hogwarts.."

Scene Break

Narcissa looked at her body in the mirror. _There's a small bump, it will hide easily enough when I wear my robes..._ She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled softly. _This child. This one will be healthy and will grow up loved...we will not have another Draco Malfoy in the world. No, you Lilith Anne will be a smart and powerful witch. You will bring honor to our family._

She thought about Harry. He had already been through so much, but he never seemed to have anything but a smile when he looked at Narcissa.. _or any of the women in his life.._ She leaned against the wall, _I'm not that old really...I could have another child after this one..._

Scene Break

Tonks snuggled closer to her husbands side. His warmth was comforting, and she needed that. Her father was dead. A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she found herself dreaming of a tree house.

 _This was her place. Her father had built this tree house for her when she was six and now it was her refuge from the world. An adult Tonks sat there, looking at her father._

" _Hello Love.." He said smiling softly._

" _Dad..I'm so sorry.." She began, "They targeted you because of me.."_

" _They targeted me for more reasons than that I'm sure." Ted Tonks looked out the window for a moment, "He's good for you, the two of you balance each other. He's a teenager going on thirty, and you're in your twenties and act like a teenager." He smiled softly, "You picked a good one."_

" _Do you think..if I had asked him out-"_

" _He would have froze and then stuttered, but eventually, he would have told you yes. But the real question is, would you have fought for him?" Ted looked at his daughter, "Would you have stood beside him when Molly Weasley told you that you were too old? When Albus Dumbledore worked his machinations to separate the two of you? At this point in your life I know you would, but what about at the time?"_

 _Tonks thought for a moment, "I could probably handle Molly on my own..but...I never saw Dumbledore coming.."_

" _No one did Kiddo.."_


	68. Chapter 68: The Will and the Way

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 68: The Will and the Way

Harry paced in front of Hedwigs cage. _Could she really be a witch? If she is, how do you change someone back?_ Hedwig, for her part was staring intently at her master.

 _The servant hadn't slept well. She hadn't slept well since that dream. Who was the blonde witch? Who was the fallen brown haired witch? Who had the strange pale man that attacked the two witches been? These questions continued to gnaw at her. Thankfully her master had been good about letting her out to stretch her wings. Lately the cage had felt even more confining, as if part of her was bursting to get out. She watched her master pacing, something was on his mind she knew...but she could not help him. Unless it was a letter he needed delivered all she could do was watch him._

Harry heard a soft cough and turned. Tonks was standing at the doorway, looking pensive about something, "What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"So, Rhiannon thinks I might be..that I might be pregnant. She said she could 'smell it' on me. Crazy right?" Tonks said, offering a weak smile. "I mean there's no way that Fate would be cruel enough to give you three pregnant witches at the same time...besides..I would be a terrible mother.."

"I don't think so Dora. I think you'll be scared at first..the same as I'll be. But you'll love our baby and you'll do your best." Harry came to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry that your father died because you are close to me." He said softly. Tonks drew in a quick breath, "It's not your fault Harry. Riddle is an evil prick. He would've killed my dad just for being muggleborn. I had a dream about him last night..

" _No one did Kiddo.."_

" _Dad...I'm so sorry that you died before you'll get a chance-"_

" _To meet my grandson?"_

" _Rhiannon said she smelled it on me..I'm terrified.." She sighed softly, looking at her father. Ted Tonks chuckled softly and drew her against him._

" _When your mother told me she was pregnant I fainted. Did she ever tell you that? We were in our usual broom closet, just talking and she blurted it out. The first thing I did when I woke up was ask her to marry me. I never looked back."_

 _Her father smiled and took her hand in his own, "Don't be so sure that you and your husband won't be ready for this. He's already got two children coming, so one more isn't that big an issue. Will you do me a favor though?"_

" _What?" Tonks asked, Ted looked at their hands and then to his daughter, "Take care of Andi for me. You and Harry, keep her from going crazy in that house all alone. Make sure she eats enough, sleeps enough, stuff like that.."_

Harry squeezed Tonks gently, "So do you think your mother will want to move in or should we just visit? I don't think we can shift the sleeping arrangements much more, at least not without putting every wife in my bedroom.."

"That doesn't sound so bad. We could do some enlargement charms and get the room and the bed big enough for five..or maybe six or seven if you keep flirting with Bones.."

"Amelia? But that's only six...who else?" Harry said confused.

"Rhiannon was used by Greyback whenever he wanted an easy shag. It was his 'right as her alpha' to take her whenever he wanted. You're her Alpha now, and eventually something will happen and she'll offer herself to you. You'll turn her away because of course you would, you'd see it as taking advantage of her...and then she'll be yet another of us who've fallen in love with you." Tonks grinned and this one, unlike the first smile she'd given him when she walked in, this one was real.

Scene Break

Apolline wasn't ready for the letter that had came to her. It was the reading of Jean Luc's will. She already knew most of it, but it was the act itself that tore at her heart. _When this is over, my husband will be gone forever..._ She thought back to the dream, Jean Luc had all but ordered her to be happy. But what would make her happy now? What could make her happy now?

"Mrs. Delacour, are you ready to leave?" It was Susan, the youngest of the women Harry had brought with him.

"Oui." She said softly before rising and walking towards the door. Susan moved out of the way to let her enter the hallway.

"Were you friends with Harry before all of this?" Apolline asked, _I doubt it, the poor young man never seemed to have any friends except Hermione and that Weasley boy.._ The actions of the Weasley family had earned them her undying hatred. The fact that the twin brothers had acted in order to warn Harry and his wives was sole reason she hadn't forced Jean Luc to call for an honor duel against the patriarch.

"Not really, I mean I knew who he was, how could you not? But I never really had much to do with him because we were in different Houses. Then in second year we all thought he was the 'heir of Slytherin' and were scared he would petrify us. Fourth year I was an idiot and blamed him for being named the second champion...and then in fifth year when we weren't getting any instruction in defense, he set up a club. I asked to join and he just..he let me in without demanding an apology for how I'd treated him." Susan sighed softly, "Then he saved my life and my aunts life...I have no idea how to apologize to him for how I treated him. I had one idea, but Andromeda Black talked me out of it.."

"What was that?"

"It was stupid. I..I don't want to even think about it again." Susan sighed sadly, _Harry has four beautiful wives...I don't stand a chance in getting his attention..._ Thoughts like that seemed to be common today. Rhiannon Cosgrove was having similar thoughts.

 _So I finally meet someone who treats me like a person and not a monster and he's married to my best friend..fucking hell..it's like life has a running challenge to kick me in the balls that I don't own. It doesn't matter. Harry is out of my league. No Lord ever falls for a halfblood werewolf. This isn't a fairy tale, if it was that owl of his would've sang a song by now.._

Rhiannon leaned against a pillar on the front steps of the manor looking down at the cigarette in her hand. _What the hell am I supposed to do to prove myself to my Alpha? I can't shag him, He cooks better than I ever could..the only thing I can do is fight for him, but he's damn good already.._

She groaned in annoyance, this was harder than it should be. She had her life all planned out before her dad got sick. She was going to be an Auror like her mother. She remembered her dad telling her about the day her mother wouldn't come home.

" _Rhia, please come here.." Albert Cosgrove sunk into his chair and drew his daughter into his arms._

" _Daddy, did they find Mommy? Is she coming home?"_

" _I'm sorry baby..they found her but..someone hurt her really badly..she can't come home.."_

 _She died, we barely had enough to send me to Hogwarts...then when dad got sick I couldn't force him to keep killing himself to send me to school..._ Rhiannon finished her cigarette, using her wand to apply a quick freshening charm to remove the smell of smoke from her clothes and herself.

Scene Break

Apolline, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Harry sat in the chamber at Gringotts Paris. Tonks and Rhiannon sat in the foyer watching the door. There was a blonde wizard who kept staring at the door, though.

"Tonks, you see it?" Rhiannon said very quietly, her eyes never leaving the wizard.

"Yeah, Blokes been staring at the door like there's a million galleons behind it." Tonks answered, her hand resting near her wand holster in her robes.

In the chamber proper Harry was listening as Maitresse Griffe De Piece, _Master Coinclaw,_ Apolline had informed him went over the documents. Coinclaw had been the Delacour account manager since Jean Lucs grandfather was a young man.

"Madame Delacour, we have everything ready. This begins the last will and testament of Jean Luc Gilbert Delacour. The Goblin tapped a small disc and the silvery face of Jean Luc appeared before them.

"Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here today to get through this thing called life.. I am sorry, but I could not help myself. I Jean Luc Gilbert Delacour, being of sound mind and body do hereby make my last will and testament. Master Coinclaw is presiding as my witness: To Harry Potter-Black, I leave the headship of House Delacour, all of my properties, save whichever one my beloved Apple wishes for herself, and the Generals Uniform and Sword which I leave for my Flower. Harry, my family is yours now my son. Please take care of them for me. Be the Lord Delacour that I know you have in you.

Apple, I have no regrets, nothing in my life could have prepared me for the privilege of being yours. Please my heart, live. Live for me, live for yourself...live for the small horde of blonde granddaughters that Harry and Fleur will no doubt have. More than live, be happy my angel. We will see each other again when past that great shroud you come. In your private vault I have instructed Master Coinclaw to deposit thirty percent of House Delacours funds.

My sweet Flower, you are the finest student I have ever trained in fencing. Your husband is the Lord of your House now, and you are his Lady. Guide him, help him to find his way in the world. You and Harry have the holdings of House Delacour, use them to make the world a better place.

Finally, my sweet Gabrielle. My little Jewel, I will watch over you from my place in the heavens. You will never be alone, so long as you can look up and see the clouds or the night sky.. Your trust vault will get you through your time at Beauxbatons, and when you come of age Master Coinclaw will give you access to your inheritance vault. Listen to your mother my Jewel, listen to your new Lord and Lady as well. I may be gone from the mortal world, but I will find a way to place you over my knee if you misbehave.." At that Jean Luc chuckled softly, "Thus concludes my will and testament. So I have spoke, so mote it be."

Coinclaw scratched out some notes on his parchment and then produced a familiar looking rune covered bowl and dagger. Harry held out his hand, and with a few drops of blood he had a new ring signifying his place as Lord of House Delacour.

The four rose and prepared to leave the chamber. They had scarcely walked out when a man stopped them.

"Greetings Madame Delacour, may I offer my most heartfelt condolences on the passing of your husband." He said taking her hand and kissing it, a kiss, Harry noticed had not been appreciated as Apolline withdrew her hand.

"I thank you Monsieur Menteur.." She began, faint distaste etched onto her face.

"You know Madame, your...status..may cause some issues with regards to your House's standing...I would be willing to act as your protector.."

"Monsieur Menteur, that is unnecessary, I can promise you. Allow me to introduce you to the new Lord Delacour, Harry Potter-Black."

Harry stuck out his hand, knowing that he would be expected to be at least somewhat polite to the man who reminded him greatly of Lucius Malfoy. Menteur however did not offer his own.

"Potter-Black? This is the gosse who murdered my cousin Lucius?" Menteur spat, "This enfant cannot protect you."

"He is certainly not a child as you seem to think. He has already protected my family. I will not have you disparage him." Apolline could feel her hands growing warm, she had to will the fireballs from manifesting, a feeling she noticed, that her daughter shared.

"Let us see about that. Harry Potter-Black, I challenge you to a duel to the death for your titles and properties." Menteur smirked, "How do you respond?"

"I accept your challenge." Harry said simply, _You aren't going to trick me into turning you down, I remember what Mr Weasley said, that would cost me my magic and my status._

"Very well Potter. I will meet you on the pitch at Maison Menteur, feel free to bring Madame Delacour with you. As well as whatever fool you find to serve as your second. I will send you an owl with the directions.." With that, Menteur walked away.

Tonks and Rhiannon came to Harry's side.

"What was that?" Tonks asked him.

"Apparently a cousin of Lucius Malfoy just challenged me to a duel." Harry replied.

"Alpha, I want to be your second." Rhiannon said, "Let me stand beside you."

 _Bella and Cissy are going to love hearing that I have to fight another duel to the death..._


	69. Chapter 69: The Fox and the Liar

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter sixty-nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 69: The Fox and the Liar

"He challenged you to a what?" Bellatrix practically growled, "Another idiot challenging you to a duel..."

"I had to accept it. If I declined I would-"

"You'd lose your magic..I know." Bellatrix sighed, "When will it be held?"

"In three days." Harry looked to Apolline, "That's just before we are supposed to meet with your mother, do you think that time will work?"

"Oui, we will most likely be returning that day. I doubt Mother would want us to spend the night in the enclave." Apolline smirked softly, "She will see you as a threat to the chastity of the younger Veela."

Harry's face reddened slightly, "I think the Delacour family members are all the Veela I need."

"Good answer 'usband.." Fleur said, kissing Harry's cheek softly.

Scene Break

At Maison Menteur the plans were being made for the duel. "He is lucky enough that he could overwhelm you.." Renard said to his cousin. "He killed Lucius by throwing him against a pillar."

"True. I was actually thinking, since the little fool didn't choose the weapons, I would do that for him." Menteur said with a nasty grin. "From what you heard when your daughter when to Hogwarts with the Beauxbatons delegation, did they mention anything about fencing?"

"Why no, they did not my dear cousin. It is reasonable to assume that Lord Potter-Black's education is...lacking in that regard." Renards grin matched his cousins, "You wouldn't be interested in giving the lad a lesson in swordplay would you?"

"Of course dear Cousin. It should prove to be a most interesting lesson indeed." Menteur stepped away from Renard and looked at a glass case, similar to the one in the Delacour home. Inside it sat a gleaming silver rapier. "I believe that Grandfathers sword will serve admirably to teach the lesson that if you involve yourself in the affairs of your betters you may find yourself staring at death."

Renard chuckled softly, "I will send an owl to our master. I'm sure he will find it most amusing that the boy-who-lived, will find himself the boy-who-died thanks to your swordplay."

The plan was a simple one. He would duel, but with swords rather than wands. Outclassed, Harry would be skewered and would bleed out and then everything would belong to Menteur. He would have the Lordship for Houses Delacour, Potter, Black, and any others that he controls. _Even better, I will have control over the Delacour women...Apolline will finally be mine._

He had lusted over Apolline Delacour for years now. Ever since he first laid eyes on her. She was perfect and she would be his. _That little mustachioed prick Delacour is dead, Potter will be dead, I'll have her. I'll have her daughters too...Fleur will be useful in securing an alliance with one of the other families. The other one though..the little one..I think I'll keep her and raise her to take her mothers place when I'm tired of Apolline..._

Scene Break

At the Veela Enclave the preparations were complete. _It was time..._ Celestine thought as she watched the group blink into place before her. The apparation point was in front of her throne, and so she got her first look at Harry Potter.

 _He doesn't seem like so much...he is small and thin. Almost scrawny..if he were a girl they would call him a waif. Now, let's focus on the women with him. My daughter of course, she's his guide here. Then there is my granddaughter, to his credit she seems like she wants to be with him. The others must be his other wives, Apolline did say they were older than him. There is something wrong about him though.._

Celestine Dubois was easily one of the most stunning women he'd ever seen. She wore a long white gown and with her silvery blonde hair cascading down her shoulders she looked like a goddess come down to earth as she sat there regally on her throne.

Except she was regarding the entire group like there was a foul smell under her nose. _Alright Potter...keep calm. Act like you are in control, be in control. Also don't let Bella kill anyone. Or Tonks. Or Rhiannon. Just don't let anyone kill anyone._

"Everyone who is not both a Veela and a member of my family, with the exception of my granddaughters husband, leave us." Celestine spoke in a voice that told Harry she was very used to being obeyed. The Veela all left without a word. His wives, Amelia, Susan, and Rhiannon as well, did not leave quickly. It took a look from him to Narcissa and Bella, one that said _I'll be alright_ to finally get them to go outside.

"What foul magic does this child have over you? I can feel it from here." Celestine said, looking to Fleur. "Tell me Granddaughter, what has he done?"

"'e 'as done nothing Grand-Mere, except risk 'is life for me and my family." Fleur said, "'arry is a 'ero. 'e would never try to control 'is wives."

"Do not lie to me. I can practically smell the evil coming from him." Celestine spat. "What have you done boy?" She rose and crossed from her throne to stand before Harry.

"I've done nothing except love your daughter. I loved her from the day we first met. Had Albus Dumbledore not interfered I would have asked her to be mine in our first letter after the Triwizard tournament." Harry said looking to Fleur. "Fleur is one of the most amazing women I've ever met."

"That is the allure talking."

"Non. 'arry is immune to the allure." Fleur said taking her husbands hand and squeezing it gently. "I know, I tried to use it on 'im during the first challenge of the tournament.." She said very softly, "I tried to cheat and 'e still saved Gabrielle from the bottom of the lake. 'e still saved me in the maze...'e saved me again from a man who tried to take my free will with potions."

"Mother, Harry risked his life to save us all. We were attacked by servants of the dark lord..I lost my Jean Luc..." Apolline said, "Not all wizards are Gilbert Delacroix."

"Do not speak that bastards name!" Celestine said rounding on her daughter. "Never say his name in my presence you stupid girl!" She went to slap Apolline but something stopped her. Looking at her wrist she saw it was caught by Harry.

"Let. Go." She said in a dangerous, low tone.

"You will not attack a member of my family." Harry said, his voice just as soft.

"You are sleeping with her as well aren't you?"

Suddenly Celestine saw a pale hand practically touching her face. Harry's hand had shot out and he had caught Apollines. "No one is slapping anyone. We're here to see if you have something that can help the Longbottoms. That's all."

Finally Harry lowered his hands, each woman rubbed their wrists, neither willing to speak. "Now, what 'foul magic' is it that you sense in me?" He asked Celestine.

"There is something dark...I am going to use my full allure. If you are in fact immune it will do nothing more than allow me to channel my magic to see what the taint is. If you aren't as immune as Fleur believes then she will see you as you are." Celestine closed her eyes and then touched his temple. When she opened her eyes, there was a pinkish haze clouding the icy blue.

Celestine gasped and sunk to her knees. _I have seen everything. It was all true, all those stories I thought impossible...and his childhood... I felt the love he has for Fleur...for all of them.._

"There is a fragment of a soul inside you. Something dark...and very powerful.." She looked at him, "I believe it is.."

"It's Tom Riddle's soul isn't it?"

"I don't know who that is, is it 'his' name?" She asked him. _Such a mundane name for the most evil wizard since Grindelwald.._

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. Or as Rhiannon likes to call him, 'that snaky jackass'." He smirked, "So I have piece of him stuck in my head...that actually explains a lot. I've had nightmares where I've seen him, seen his plans..."

"You've had this inside of you your whole life..." _How are you this sane? Anyone else would have fallen to the wayside by now..._ Celestine looked to his scar and then turned to Apolline. "Take his wives to the library. The book you have came for is waiting for you. I must prepare for what is to come."

Scene Break

Bellatrix poured through the book, _Hmm...so the curse is similar to the cruciatus curse but different in that it works in cycles rather than constantly...so the trick to ending the curse would be finding the moment in between cycles.. From what I've heard that would probably be when they are their most lucid. If Augusta would allow it, I could try this counter curse..._

Narcissa watched her sister. While it was true that Bellatrix had been an above average student before she was taken from Hogwarts. She had never applied herself the way she did now. _She's going to memorize everything in that book until she finds exactly what she's looking for..and judging by the smile, I'd say she's found it._

"Good news I trust?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," replied Bellatrix, "I think I've found something. It's a counter curse that essentially forces the magic backwards..it wouldn't change their physical selves, they would still be the physical age they are now, but they would be restored to their mental state from before the attack."

Harry came into the library looking concerned. He sat down beside Bellatrix and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked, _I haven't seen him look like this before..he's so pale.._

"Celestine found something..inside me...that 'foul magic'...apparently I'm a horcrux also..."


	70. Chapter 70: The Scar

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 70: The Scar

Bellatrix was stunned, "A horcrux? Your scar is a horcrux?" She looked at the lightning bolt mark on his forehead as if expecting it to rip open and shout at her.

"Celestine is preparing a ritual. Hopefully she can remove the thing from my head." Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "This explains why I kept getting flashes of what he was planning, or why I kept feeling pain when he would do something. We're connected."

"That connection is most likely why he needed your blood to resurrect," Narcissa offered, "The two of you are connected."

"I doubt Riddle knows," Bellatrix said, "If he did, he would have put Harry under a petrification charm and left him hidden away somewhere."

Amelia watched them, _Damn it Harry, how do you have part of Voldemort in your head?_ She wanted a way to take him from all of this, hide him on an island and then have her contacts in the muggle armed forces firebomb wherever Voldemort was hiding.

Fleur and Apolline stood at Harry's side. "Mother is an incredibly powerful witch, Harry. She will find a way to remove that...thing from you."

"Oui, 'usband. Grand-Mere will find something." Fleur wanted to say something to make that look on Harry's face vanish. _He looks so scared...I don't blame him. We're all terrified right now._ Fleur reached down and took Harry's hand. "No matter what, we are 'ere with you. You have worked so 'ard to 'elp us."

"Of course I did. You're family." Harry said softly, squeezing Fleurs hand, "I wouldn't want to imagine a world without all of you in my life.."

Rhiannon felt her heart squeeze as she saw matching looks of love on the faces in the room. _What I wouldn't give for someone to love me like that..but no one could ever love me...that's what Richard said.._ Richard Holder had been her one attempt at a normal life after the attack.

" _So...we've been together for a few weeks now..and.." She took in a deep breath, "You're really sweet, and funny...and..and I don't want to lie to you about anything.."_

" _That is the kind of set up people use when they want to see other people.."_

" _It's not like that! I..I don't want to see anyone but you, I just want to tell you the truth about what I..about who I am.." She moved the neck of her robe down. "I was attacked a few weeks ago...before we met..."_

" _You were attacked..by who?"_

" _A werewolf.." Her voice turned pleading, "Please...this has been killing me since we kissed...I..I think I love you..please tell me we have a shot.."_

" _You're a werewolf...a monster...sure you're fine now but what happens during a full moon? You'll kill me...if not me, what happens if we have a kid? You'll end up eating it.." He turns and bolts from the cafe, leaving her sobbing at the table._

Rhiannon brushed the tear from her eye. _Harry isn't Richard. He's a good man. But he's married. He's got four wives, one of whom is your ex girlfriend.._ Still treacherous thoughts of a life where she was loved kept playing in her mind.

 _Life was simple. She loved her husband and her wife, and they loved her. She found her dream job, working as an auror with their wife. She and Tonks were inseparable, 'a team just like your mother and Alexandra Tate' Madam Bones described it._

 _Each morning, Harry had their breakfast waiting and each evening, dinner was sitting waiting for them. They lived in a muggle townhouse, the three of them liked the creature comforts of the muggle-world._

 _Harry was a stay at home husband. After all, someone had to take care of Harry and Laura. It was an unusual marriage, but they made it work and no one would ever tear them apart._

This time she smirked at the idea of a happy and loving relationship. _It's a nice little dream.._ She thought, _but it's not for me. But Tonks deserves that happy ending, so I'll keep her and Harry safe._

Scene Break

The French Ministry was buzzing with rumors. Harry Potter-Black is here. He was seen at the Delacour home, and then it was attacked by death eaters. Director Henrietta LeMill sighed as she read the report filed by Auror Renard, _by way of Aubrey Menteur.._ She noted. _That's not Renards handwriting...still, it's not the first time Renard has had his cousin fill out the paperwork for him. The mans handwriting is atrocious._

There was a knock at her office door. "Entrez." She said and her secretary opened the door and a tall man with a gold earring entered. "May I help you?" She asked.

"I am acting DMLE Head Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am filling in for Madam Bones while she is on leave. I wanted to see if you had time to discuss the events at Maison Delacour?" Kingsley said. Madame LeMill had been described by Amelia as a smart woman, but not necessarily a person who saw the details. So, instead of writing a letter, Kingsley had decided to speak with her directly.

"I don't see why not, Monsieur Shacklebolt. Please, sit down." Kingsley did as directed and the two began to look over the report.

"Wait..there's something missing.." Kingsley said, frowning slightly. "Auror Renard had a prisoner. She was stunned when he left. But here it says she resisted and was put down."

"She was stunned? Protocol is to put them in a cell before reviving them."

"Here's another discrepancy..we had names for two of the death eaters. They were the Carrow twins, Amycus and Alecto." Kingsley withdrew a piece of parchment from his robes. "This is a statement Director Bones made for me."

Director LeMill sighed as she read the statement., "It seems I have not been as diligent as I should be. I will send a few of my aurors to investigate this case further. Something is wrong here.."

Scene Break

Tonks and Rhiannon walked out of the library towards the end of the compound that served as the ritual chamber. _Apolline said that Harry needs to be calmed down before the ritual. She sent everyone except for her and Fleur out.._ Tonks frowned at the idea of not being able to help her husband.

"I don't like this Tonks. I should be in there, what if something happens?" Rhiannon scowled, her hand reaching into her pocket for her cigarettes but a look from Amelia brought her hand back out. _Like I was stealing from the cookie jar..._

"I don't like it either Rhee..but we have to trust them right now. This is Veela territory. We don't know their customs here, but I do know we are dependent on the good graces of Celestine Dubois so we've got to do things their way.." Tonks' lips thinned in annoyance, "Hopefully we can get this finished and let Harry get some rest before we have to prepare for the duel."

"His father in law was murdered in front of his eyes, he lost his other father in law to a second attack, he's challenged to a duel and he finds out he's got a chunk of dark lord stuck in his head..." Rhiannon let out a soft curse in Welsh "Uffern ffycin..the amount of shit that he's dealt with in just this week...lesu Grist.."

In the library, Apolline and Fleur began their task of trying to draw out some of his stress. They both activated their allure in order to draw upon its magic. Fleur touched her husbands shoulder with her left hand, her right hand going over his heart. "Look at me, my 'usband. I love you so much. You are my 'ero."

Apolline put her hand on Harry's other shoulder and took his right hand. "Focus on our voices Harry, feel the tension in your body flowing out like water pouring from a faucet."

Harry looked into Fleurs eyes, _She's so beautiful..._ Without really meaning to, Harry leaned in and captured Fleur's lips in a kiss. She melted into the kiss, her arms going around his waist.

Apolline smiled softly, _He could resist two Veela using the full strength of their Allure on him..._ That was impressive, most wizards, even strong ones had trouble ignoring even partial Allures. _But Harry, he took both of ours at the same time, he even resisted Mothers Allure.._

 _Apolline could feel something tugging at her. That's his magic, calling to both of us.._ The pull on her core was just as strong as when she and Jean Luc first admitted their feelings. _This is what you were telling me isn't it Jean Luc?_ Apolline drew in a long breath and released it, letting her magic mingle with Harry's.

Harry could feel something touching his core, believing it to be Fleurs magic, he let it was over him. That was when he felt it difference, this was not his wife's magic. That could only mean one thing, "Apolline?" He said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Oui, Harry, our magic sang to each others.."

Just then a Veela entered the room. "Pardon, but Madame is ready to begin the ritual.."

 _It's time..._


	71. Chapter 71: The Horcrux

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 71: The Horcrux

The ritual chamber reminded Harry of the one in the basement of Grimmauld Place. The only real difference was that it was bigger. It was a very spacious room with white marble walls. The floor was granite and in the center of the room runes had been etched into the floor.

Celestine met him at the entrance, "Strip and then stand in the center of the runic circle." She directed before shrugging off the thin robe she was wearing. "There can be nothing between us, I will be going into your mind." Celestine was a woman in her sixties, Harry mused, but she was just youthful as a woman in her forties.

Harry began to undress, once the task was completed he stood in the center of the runic circle. Celestine moved into the center with him, "As I did when I first touched your mind, I will use my full allure to power this ritual. You will feel me enter your mind, do not resist it."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for this." He said, to which Celestine merely raised a single golden eyebrow. "I am not doing this as an act of charity, you are indelibly connected to my granddaughter. It would not do if you were possessed..."

The ritual began, Celestine let her allure flare, a pink haze filling her eyes as she stared into Harry's own. Her hand came up and touched his forehead just at the side of the scar.

 _Flashes of green light filled her eyes as a red haired woman fell before him. A pale skinned wizard cast a killing curse which flew back at him, destroying his physical form._

 _The same boy, a few years older being beaten by a screaming man. "You will not embarrass us you freak!" He spits as he strikes the boy again and again._

 _Eleven years old and living in a cupboard. When the letters came the fat man and family took the boy away. Hiding him from his destiny, or trying to._

 _He saved his friend from a troll. He fought Voldemort in his first year._

 _He fought a basilisk his second year. He stabbed a basilisk fang into a diary containing part of the soul of Voldemort._

 _He gave mercy to the man who'd betrayed his parents. He saved the lives of his godfather and a hippogriff. He traveled through time and cast the patronus charm._

 _He met Fleur in his fourth year. He out flew a dragon, he saved Gabrielle from the icy waters of the lake. He saved Fleur from devils snare. He is used to resurrect Voldemort in a dark ritual. Before they separated, he and Fleur share a hug and a kiss. She promises to write him, and he returns the pledge._

 _She sees his godfather die at the hands of his first wife. She can feel the pain and anger as he casts the torture curse at Bellatrix. Then the possession by Voldemort._

 _The summer has been full of many emotions, but the most dominant is love. He is loved by many and he shares that love freely._

Harry looks into Celestine's and saw tears in them. He could feel something and so he concentrates on it.

 _She is young, she has fallen in love with a handsome wizard who seeks a job in the French Ministry. She thinks he loves her, but soon discovers that he loves what she can do for him. He uses her as a beautiful trophy. She becomes pregnant and he abandons her._

 _Her daughter does not listen to her warnings and falls in love with a British wizard. This wizard is dangerous, Celestine does her best to end that relationship. The only way to do it, she finds is to destroy the letters the wizard sends to Apolline. Eventually they stop coming. Her daughter cries for days, but it's better this way. The little pain of disappointment now will fade in time, whereas the pain of betrayal never fades._

 _Apolline finds love with a French duelist. This time she cannot destroy letters, so instead she disapproves of everything the French wizard does. It backfires and Apolline goes away._

 _She is lonely. No one has ever looked at her the way the young wizard before her looks at his wives. No one has ever loved her like he loves her granddaughter._

Then Harry screamed as a burning pain filled his head. He drops to his knees, an action mirrored by Celestine. Their arms go around each other, each one trying to gain comfort from the other as the darkness inside Harry's mind is forced out. Their link splitting the pain between them, Harry looked at the squeezed shut eyes of Celestine.

 _I can feel him staring at me..._ The pain continued to flash through them in waves. But it was slowly dissipating. They both drew in deep shuddering breaths. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

"I...I will be fine in time...how do you feel?" She opened her eyes and gasped. His scar had split open, blood pouring from the wound.

He drew in another breath, "I feel strange..like something was bottled up inside me and the bottle was opened.."

"The taint inside you was most likely blocking you from accessing your full magical ability." She brought her wand up and cleansed the blood from his forehead.

"What happened in that ritual, I saw-"

"You saw nothing." She said firmly, _I will not stand here and explain my pain to you._

The door of the chamber opened and one of the Veela attendants stepped inside, "Madame, is it-"

"It is finished Sabrina, give us time to dress and then you may allow the others to come in and see their husband." Celestine went to grab her robe, she slipped it back on and turned to see Harry buttoning his trousers.

It was Bellatrix who came into the chamber first. She rushed into Harry's arms, hugging him. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better." He replied, "Celestine said that it may have also been blocking part of my magic."

"We will need to test that theory." Narcissa said before coming to Harry's side. "There is a practice range on the other side of the library. We will go there and have you test a few spells."

Scene Break

 _Sweet Merlin.._ Narcissa felt her jaw drop as Harry's banishing charm shattered one of the targets.

"Holy shit Hubs, that ponce Menteur isn't going to know what hit him." Tonks said. Rhiannon nodded, "I'd bet that would pop him like a grape."

Amelia leaned against a tree on the edge of the training yard. _That's it. The second he graduates, he's going in for auror academy._ She walked forward to the group, "Damn impressive Harry, why don't you try something a bit trickier. Try summoning something to you."

" **Accio Amelia Bones!** " He said, pointing his wand at her. Amelia let out a very undignified yelp as she found herself propelled towards Harry. She crashed against him, the pair falling to the ground. "There are easier ways to get me on top of you.." She said softly, a little grin playing on her lips.

"Perhaps, but this was fun." He replied with the cheeky grin she was coming to adore. _To hell with it.._ Amelia leaned in and kissed him. "You are right, that was fun too.." She said after the kiss broke.

"Ah hell. My boss just kissed my husband.." Tonks grumbled to Rhiannon.

"He's handsome, and powerful. What witch wouldn't want to kiss him?" Rhiannon said, the second part much quieter than the first.

"You too Rhee?"

"It doesn't matter Tonks. It wouldn't work, so I'll just keep it nice and one sided." Rhiannon said sadly. _He'd never want a freak in his bed.._

"If you are quite finished putting your tongue in the mouth of Director Bones, it's time we made our preparations to leave." Bellatrix said, a teasing grin on her lips.

Meanwhile Fleur and Apolline were back at the ritual chamber speaking with Celestine.

"Are you alright mother?" Apolline asked, "I know the ritual is supposed to be quite draining on the part of the caster."

"I feel.. _miserable_..fine, my daughter. I have seen Harry's memories, and his heart." She looked to Fleur, "You are a very lucky young woman Fleur. I have never felt a love as the one I felt when his memories turned to his wives.."

"Harry is an amazing man Grand-Mere." Fleur replied in French, "He loves us. He fights for us."

"That is a rare thing...I must confess that I am envious of his love for all of you. He fell in love with you at the Yule ball.." Celestine said, looking to Fleur. "He watched you dance.." Celestines eyes grew thoughtful, _a bit envious.._ Fleur noticed, "You were his first real kiss..." She said to her granddaughter.

"I would have happily been his only kiss, but fate it seems, wants Harry to have many loves." Fleur said softly, "It is strange, you would think that his love would feel thinly spread...but he loves us with his whole heart."

"It is to his credit then. You will not find a man like him often.." Celestine said, "I never did..until he came here with you."

"I told you Mother, he is not Gilbert Delacroix.." Apolline said softly.

"That you did.." Celestine said, then she noticed something, "Your magic has tied to his..."

"It did. When we return to the Maison, I will explain it to him." Apolline said, looking to her mother, "Jean Luc told me to live after his passing..."

"He wasn't so bad for a son in law.." Celestine admitted, "He loved you and your daughters enough that he gave his life protecting you. I will mourn him as family."

Fleur and Apolline left the chamber, Celestine was left to her thoughts, _His magic has bound him to seven different women in some form or another...perhaps eight.._ She looked to her hands and sighed, _I have stayed on the grounds of the enclave for so long..perhaps I should go with them to Maison Delacour.._


	72. Chapter 72: Swords, Not Words

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Let's see who gets the reference in the title.

Chapter 72: Swords, Not Words

Celestine had decided to come back to the Delacour home. She looked at the house and grounds. _So much damage...this battle was even bigger than Harry saw._ She found herself staring at the spot where Jean Luc had fallen. _He spent his entire magical core in building that shield...I was too harsh on him..._

Outside Harry and Rhiannon began to practice for the duel, not knowing that it wouldn't be a wizards duel. Harry, with his magic unblocked was able to cast spells faster now, but with that speed came a loss of control. He was focusing on precision now, Rhiannon conjured a point of light and Harry sent a stunning spell at the point.

"Alright. Now we'll do the same but faster." Rhiannon's wand moved quickly now, Harry tried to focus, but his stunners came just a moment or two after the point of light moved. "Keep at it." She said and began the practice round again.

Bellatrix watched her husband practicing, _Once he's got his eye in, he will be devastating..he's so fast and the spells are more powerful..Riddle is in for a world of pain.._ She smiled at the idea of her husband being the hero of the wizarding world as the conqueror of Voldemort. _He could run for Minister...hell Cissy will probably put his name down for Minister no matter what.._

The idea of Harry as Minister for Magic was an appealing one, they were Slytherins after all, ambition was one of their calling cards. _If Harry became Minister, we could do just about anything...Of course we'd have to wait for him to graduate from Hogwarts...unless Riddle dies early..If he dies before Harry finishes school, the Wizengamot would give him just about anything._

Scene Break

Aubrey Menteur and Alain Renard were preparing for the duel as well. They were practicing their fencing maneuvers when they heard the **pop** of someone apparating onto the property. Renard put his sword down and turned to look at the doorway. There was a tall willowy brunette witch standing there. Jeanette Lalaurie smiled as she looked at her fellow death eaters.

"Hello boys, a little bird at Gringotts told me that the two of you would be hosting a little party here for the boy-who-lived... I do hope you had planned on inviting your favorite necromancer.." She said with a dangerous smile. It was unwise to slight Madame Lalaurie or her sister Genevieve, a fact that many would be suitors had learned too late.

"But of course Madame, the duel isn't for another hour yet. I was going to send my house elf with the invitation personally.." Menteur said bowing to the beautiful and extremely dangerous witch.

"I am sure." She said, her smile dropping and her eyes taking on a dangerous glint, "So..tell me what surprises you have in store for the hero of magical Britain.."

"This will not be a wizards duel, instead I am planning to use swords. The boy has no training in them that we could discover..." Alain began, before Jeannette cut him off.

"So, the plan is to cheat. Bravo, I am sure his minders wouldn't notice that you are planning a scenario where he has no chance."

"It doesn't matter, Madame, what they notice. They didn't seek to set the terms of the duel. So it falls on myself as the sponsor of the duel to make the terms. As it stands we have swords until one of us dies. At stake is our fortunes, our magic, and our lives.."

"So you have everything to gain then.." Jeanette said with a sly grin, "You realize that if you were to lose our Master would be most displeased. He may be angry if you kill the boy instead of letting him do it. I would be willing to help you evade his anger.."

"And what would the cost be?"

"His body. He is a handsome young man, and provided you don't damage his face or anything I would miss, the proper spells to keep his body moving and free from decay would allow me to have my fun." She smiled at the thought of making the body of Harry Potter into her toy, _People look at me in disgust, but they don't understand the power of raising the dead to act as your servants.._

Scene Break

"As this is a familial affair, I believe we should go to the duel with Harry." Celestine said to her daughter.

"I do not wish Gabrielle to witness this...what if something happens?" Apolline looked over to her youngest daughter, giggling as Tonks shifted her features from a cat to a bird and then back to a womans. "If something happens Mother, please.."

"I will take her to the enclave and keep her hidden from the clutches of Aubrey Menteur.." She promised Apolline, "She can remain here with Madame Bones' niece Susan while we tend to matters at Maison Menteur."

That was when the house elf bearing a burlack sack appeared before them. "I am Elon, house elf of the family Menteur." He looked around, "I am here to bring Harry Potter and his second to the duel at the estate of my master."

"I am Harry, Elon." Harry walked up to the house elf, "My second is Rhiannon."

"Hello." Rhiannon said looking at the tiny house elf, _He's got broken bones in his hands...that cut looks like someone hit him with a severing charm that barely nicked him..._ "Are you alright Elon?" She asked the elf.

"Elon is happy to serve the family Menteur.." He said quickly. _A little too quickly.._ Harry thought.

"Are you treated well? You remind me of my friend Dobby..he's also a house elf."

"You count a house elf as a friend? It is little wonder my master seeks your death..." The house elf's eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake. "Elon has said too much..he will punish himself later."

"How does your master seek to kill my husband?" Bellatrix asked coming to the other side of Harry.

"That Elon can't say Madame..however he can say that this battle will be with swords rather than spells."

Harry paled, "I don't know how to fight with a sword...I've only ever held one and that was the sword of Gryffindor.."

Fleur retreated in the house, returning a few moments later with the rapier Jean Luc had showed him. "Try this 'arry. Perhaps the General will guide your 'and."

Harry took the rapier in his hand, drawing it from its scabbard and held it the way Jean Luc had just a few days earlier. It felt heavy in his hand, but not uncomfortably so. _Let me help you my son..._ He heard a voice in his mind and then a chuckle, _Yes Harry, it is your favorite father-in-law..The Powers That Be are aware of the treachery plotted by Menteur and They have granted me a chance to assist you._

Harry put the sword back into its scabbard. "Rhiannon and I are ready." He said reaching out for the elf's hand.

"You may be, but this concerns the entire family. We are all going. I want Madame Bones to accompany us to ensure that Menteur does not try anything during the course of the duel." Celestines tone was firm, this was not a matter for discussion.

"Elon can only bring two at a time. But he will bring your family to the Manor." The house elf looked to Harry, "Are you ready then sir?"

"Yes Elon, thank you. Rhiannon and I will go first." He held back out his hand, the elf took his and then Rhiannon's and they vanished.

Scene Break

Maison Menteur reminded Narcissa of Malfoy Manor. It was opulent and foreboding at the same time. The auror they had met before, Renard, was standing beside the man that Narcissa assumed must be Aubrey Menteur, _He looks like Lucius..._ She noted, there were a few differences, mostly in the length of his hair and that his eyes weren't blue. But there were enough similarities that it couldn't be a coincidence. _Malfoy came from France..so it would stand to reason that there would be some distant cousins here and there..._

"Ah, I see you brought a cheering section." Aubrey Menteur smirked, his eye fell to the sword at Harry's waist. "I see Elon told you what to expect. I will ensure that he punishes himself severely for that."

"Provided you win. If I win, and he becomes my house elf I will thank him for being a better person than his former master." Harry said, Rhiannon looked at Harry and then to the challenger and his second.. _They smell like..oh shit..they are death eaters._

Her hand stayed near her wand. Harry continued speaking with Menteur. "It's not a cheering section, as you put it. It's my family."

"Family." Menteur scoffed, "Your whores will belong to me soon enough. I'm sure I can find uses for most of them. The one at your side is too skinny for my tastes, but I'm sure a whorehouse would take her."

"Please Aubrey, a whorehouse isn't a charity, here for you to dump your mongrels." A woman's voice came from inside the entrance to the Manor. "Sell them the Veela, but that one isn't worth the time it would take to break her into a proper whore. I say kill her and the old ones."

"Madame Lalaurie will be joining the festivities as my guest." Menteur said with a snide grin, "So I suppose you have your on lookers and I have mine."

"Alright, enough flirting. Let's get this started, we know it's a sword fight, and the terms are to the death." Rhiannon spat at the French wizards.

"As you say, 'lets get this started'..." Menteur led the group towards a ring of sand. "Step inside boy. When you hear the crack from Madame's wand, start fighting." _We'll see how long you keep your status as the boy-who-lived..._

 _Alright my son, just relax and let me guide you..._ Harry heard the voice of Jean Luc Delacour in his mind and did as he asked. From her vantage point Apolline stifled a quiet gasp, _That is Jean Luc's stance.._

Harry seemed to watch the duel as an outsider as Jean Luc's spirit guided his body through a complicated series of parries and thrusts. Menteur was skilled, but with the way Jean Luc moved him, Harry was wearing him down little by little. _He is an evil man Harry, do not feel guilty when you strike him down.._ He heard in his mind, a little smirk formed on his lips, _Don't worry Jean Luc, I'm not going to feel guilty at all...he threatened our family._

 _He's losing...Aubrey is actually losing.._ Renard couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aubrey Menteur, a skilled swordsman was being bested by a teenager. _I'll keep my wand handy...no matter what that boy dies today._ He was unaware that he was being watched by Rhiannon.

 _If that frog even blinks wrong at my Alpha I'll take his head off._ Rhiannon might not have finished Hogwarts but her adulthood had been full of doing whatever it took to survive. She had learned a few very handy spells over the years. She considered the blasting charm her best one. _I'll leave him a severed head in a smoking hole..and that other one..the bitch up there watching Harry like he's her favorite snack...that is my Alpha...If she thinks she's getting in our family she's got another thing coming..._

Tonks watched alongside Narcissa, Bellatrix, Celestine, and the Delacours. _How did he get so skilled, so fast? There's no way unless...maybe the sword is enchanted? Could it be doing the work for him?_ Suddenly there was a gasp as Harry darted forward and the point of the rapier went through the chest of the man before him. _That is my husband! He gets challenged to a duel and he kills the idiot who challenged him!_

 _I didn't know I would enjoy watching Harry risk his life like this.._ Amelia found herself thinking _He's so...multi-talented.. I wonder what else he's good at...judging by how loyal his wives are to him, I can make a few guesses...it's been so long..he wants me, I can tell..and Merlin knows I want him...I think when we return to England I'll ask him to accompany me to the Ossuary..._ She pumped her fist as Harry defeated the challenger and thus claimed the property and magic of House Menteur.

 _Well I'll be damned..he won. Knowing Alain, he'll do something stupid. I know the apparition point for Maison Delacour..I think I'll pay the champion a little visit._ With a **pop** Jeanette Lalaurie vanished, leaving Alain Renard to make his decision.

"You have murdered my cousin you little shit! **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " The killing curse sailed towards Harry, who without thinking raised a marble slab and blocked the curse, not noticing that he hadn't used his wand. Alain saw seven different colored lights speeding towards him.

Nimbly, he dodged most of them, but still caught a cutting hex from Celestine. "You bitch!" He threw his wand up, sending a banishing charm that knocked the Veela off of her feet. Renard raced towards her and cast another killing curse. _I missed? Damn...I...what is that cold feeling?_ He looked down and saw the blade of Harry's rapier protruding from his chest.

Celestine saw Harry kill the man who had tried to murder her. All around him, the witches stopped moving. They could feel the power coming off of Harry like waves in the ocean. _Such power..._ Celestine thought as she rose from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her, Celestine nodded, "I am fine Harry...I...thank you for coming to my aid."

"That's what you do for family."

Elon appeared before Harry, "You have won, you are Elon's master now." The elf looked as happy as if he had been given his wildest dream, it reminded Harry again of Dobby.

"In that case, come with us back to Maison Delacour Elon, and we'll figure out what to do from there.." Harry said, the group apparating back to the Delacour home.

At the Maison Delacour they found an alarming site. Jeanette Lalaurie holding a wand to Susan Bones head. "First person to raise their wand gets her brains splattered onto their robes." She said with a grin.

Gabrielle came forward, "Stop hurting Susan you...you.. chienne!" Gabrielle hurled her first fireball. It struck the witch with just enough force to cause her to release Susan.

"You little..." Jeanette slapped Gabrielle who, to her credit, did not fall, though she did stagger. "Try again putain." Jeanette said leveling her wand. Gabrielle closed her eyes and conjured another fireball, throwing it at the woman. She heard a shriek and when she opened her eyes Jeanette Lalaurie was no more, her only remains was a pair legs.

"I did that?" Gabrielle said, more to herself than anyone.

"You certainly did.." Fleur said, the feathers on her arms vanishing along with the second fireball she'd had readied in case the first one had failed.


	73. Chapter 73: Perchance to Dream

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 73: Perchance to Dream

That night as everyone settled in to rest, dreams came as dreams often do. In the room she shared with Susan, Amelia found herself dreaming of a life that could have been.

 _The young woman was a few years older than Tonks or Rhiannon. She looked a bit like Susan, but her features were a bit longer. She didn't quite have the rounded features of a Bones. The young woman smiled and walked over, as she got closer she noticed that the woman had very familiar green eyes. Harry Fawkes' eyes._

" _It's so good to finally meet you.." The woman said, "I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Emily Fawkes."_

 _Amelia's eyes grew wide and she felt tears budding, "E-Emily?"_

" _Yes mum." She smiled and embraced Amelia, "This is what I would have looked like, I think I would have turned out alright...what do you think?"_

" _You're beautiful Emily.." Amelia managed, "You have my hair-"_

" _And Dad's eyes." Emily smiled softly, "If everything had went according to that plan of yours, I would be receiving my badge as a Senior Auror today."_

" _Senior Auror? I'm sure Harry would have loved his wife and his daughter both being aurors..." Amelia said with a smile._

" _You could just ask me." Came a familiar voice from behind her, Harry Fawkes walked up, his arm going around her waist. "I would have supported the both of you doing what you loved."_

" _Harry...I.."_

" _It's okay 'melia... The Powers That Be gave us this little chance to talk so we could tell you that if you and Harry Potter end up being a couple, we approve." Harry Fawkes said pressing a kiss to her temple._

" _Live, Mum. Live and be happy." Emily said._

Amelia woke with a start, she wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered into the darkened room, "I will."

Scene Break

Fleur sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. _Harry saved our lives again. This time he saved us from being the property of Aubrey Menteur.._ She remembered all the times that her father had spoken about the man. Calling him a pig and a criminal, it had been Jean Luc's dearest wish that he could find some reason to have him arrested, _I suppose being a death eater would have been enough Papa, but now instead of merely having him arrested, he is dead and his fortune is now part of ours._

Beside her, Harry slept soundly. This had been a eventful day for her husband, she kissed his temple and then put her arms around him. Finally her eyes closed.

 _She found herself on a park bench, in front of her three little blonde girls played happily. They were identical, with long curly hair and bright green eyes. They raced around the park, one tagging her sister and then running off._

" _Sabine, Dominique, and Victoire." Came a voice from beside her, Fleur turned to see a strange woman sitting beside her._

" _Pardon?"_

" _Your daughters, they're named Sabine, that's the one chasing, Victoire, that's the one being chased, and Dominique is the one watching them." The woman had long curly dark hair, she leaned against the bench, "My name is Hecate..."_

" _Who are you?" Fleur was confused, who was this woman introducing her to her own daughters._

" _Hecate, last name is unimportant. All you need to know if this little glimpse into the future is to remind you that Harry is tougher than you seem to think he is."_

" _I know how strong Harry is, I do...but..it kills me seeing him being forced to fight so much. Why can't he just have time to live?" Fleur sighed, then looked out to the little girls playing, "Why can't he have this?"_

" _He will," Hecate's voice was softer now, "When these three show up you will have that time..."_

" _Triplets though.." Fleur looked at her stomach and then back at the girls playing, "Poor Harry..Delacour women tend to be..grumpy during pregnancy."_

" _He'll have had some practice by then.." Hecate smirked._

Fleur rolled over in her sleep, unconsciously snuggling in closer to Harry. A little smile playing on her lips as she dreamed of three little blonde girls.

Scene Break

Back at the safe house, Hermione was having trouble sleeping as well. She had found a picture of herself in her Hogwarts robes in first year, _Mum and Dad wanted a picture of their little witch.._ It had forced her to think back to first year, and that led her to where she was now. Remembering the first time she'd met Harry Potter.

 _She didn't know it yet, but she'd just met her best friend. At first she thought he was just an average kid, then he saved her from a troll._

 _Then he fought a basilisk, he destroyed the shade of Tom Riddle._

 _Then they traveled through time together, riding on Buckbeak she had held onto him tightly. She had rationalized that it was so she wouldn't fall off, but the real reason had been something that terrified her._

 _She had been in love with Harry Potter._

The idea seemed absurd now, but the more she thought about it the more sense it had made. No one had ever stuck up for her before him. No one had treated her like a person, rather than a brain on legs. That's why she had stood by him in fourth year, that's why it had bothered her so much when he hadn't asked her to the Yule Ball.

 _He hadn't seen her as a girl, instead she was just 'Hermione the best friend'. It had crushed her, even worse Ron had thought she was angry that he hadn't asked. As if she would have ever wanted to be with someone who constantly argued and spewed food at her._

She sighed softly, _Still, if I was with Harry, I wouldn't have learned how amazing Fred is..._ She smiled thinking about her boyfriend. _Mum and Dad actually took it pretty well, Dad only threatened him with his shotgun once._ She would have never imagined falling in love with Fred Weasley, but she did. She loved him, he loved her, and provided they both survived this war, who knows what would happen. She finally was able to fall asleep.

" _Frederick Gideon Weasley! You get in here right now and explain why my office is full of pink feathers!" Hermione stormed into the workshop her husband kept in the basement of their house._

" _Wait, they're pink? The feathers were supposed to be orange.." Fred grinned as he pulled Hermione close and kissed her, doing his best to distract her from being angry. "Don't worry 'Mione, they'll vanish in a few minutes."_

 _Hermione did her best to be angry, but that damned grin he gave her always managed to ruin her plans. "Why is my office full of feathers of any colors?" She asked, her arms around his neck holding him close._

" _Just testing a new prototype.." Fred said, "Was it suitably surprising?"_

" _It made me want to kill you, so you tell me."_

 _Fred just grinned and kissed her again._

Hermione smiled in her sleep, Fred might be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he was her bit of an idiot.

Scene Break

Not everyone was asleep though, Tonks and Rhiannon were awake. They had went out onto the patio, for a time neither spoke, they just sat there and looked at the stars.

Finally Tonks looked over to Rhiannon, "So, this is what you thought would happen Rhee?"

"Which part? Becoming the bodyguard of the most important person in the wizarding world? Being his second at a duel to the death?" Rhiannon sighed and turned to face Tonks, "It's better here, but I keep waiting on the other shoe to drop."

"There is no other shoe. You're part of our family now. Now, let's talk about that 'happy ending' you keep talking about."

"There's nothing to talk about. I've seen what happens when you tell someone you care about that you are a werewolf. They leave. So I'm used to being alone." Rhiannon said, "When I told my boyfriend he called me a monster and said that if we had a kid I'd end up eating it."

"Then he's an idiot, no one here cares that you're a werewolf."

"Why is this so important to you Tonks?"

"You know you matter to me. Do you have any idea how many letters I sent to your house looking for you?" Tonks asked quietly, "We were...together and you didn't even send me a letter before you vanished on me."

"Yeah, I know how many. I kept them, they're in my trunk."

"You kept them?"

"Of course I did Tonks, I didn't want to leave...not Hogwarts and not you. But I was a stupid kid who thought she knew what to do...I kept every letter but I couldn't write back." Rhiannon said, her eyes starting to grow very bright, "Now you have a husband and even though he knew what I was...he took me in and treated me like I mattered..so yes..I like him..but it doesn't matter. He's got four wives, one of whom is you..he's flirting with Amelia Bones...if he wanted me, he would have said something.."

"Or you could stop feeling sorry for yourself and talk to him." Tonks said, reaching over she took Rhiannon's hand in her own. "If you actually ask him what he thinks about you, you might just be surprised."

"What if he says no?" Her voice was soft, "Tonks, it almost killed me when Richard called me a monster..what if Harry is only nice to me because of you?"

"That's not Harry, Rhee. He'd be polite, but he wouldn't have trusted you enough to make you his second. He'd still have arranged to get you the wolfsbane potion though..." Tonks squeezed her hand gently, "I can tell you this now, Harry has the biggest heart I've ever seen...if the two of you want it, there's plenty of room for you in there."

"I...I'll talk to him..."

Scene Break

Apolline and Celestine were talking in the master bedroom. "I have been thinking about Harry and his magic all day..." Celestine said, "His magic has been drawing women to his side, almost like our Allure draws men."

"What are you saying Mother? Is Harry part Veela?"

"I do not believe so, but we could explore that possibility later on. I believe that his magic is drawing women to him in order to finish building a coven." Celestine looked at her hands as she remembered what she had seen, "During the ritual, I saw Harry's injuries at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. In order to heal him, the first three wives formed a partial coven in order to join their magic to his. Now, I believe that since it was only three witches that formed the coven, his magic is seeking out more."

"If that is the case, then why hasn't he said something?"

"I don't believe he knows."

Apolline was quiet for a moment, she thought back to earlier that day.

 _Harry had found his way into the conservatory. There, he found Jean Luc's violin. He had picked it up and touched the bow to the strings. At first it had been a cacophony, but as he continued, he seemed to find his way. Suddenly it sounded like Jean Luc was playing, that had been what drew Apolline into the room._

 _She watched him play until he noticed her and put the violin down. "I'm sorry.."_

" _Don't be, you are very good for someone who's never played before..."_

" _How did you know I've never played?"_

" _I heard you pick up the violin.." She smiled teasingly, "Jean Luc used to play for me.." She flicked her wand at the still violin and it rose, playing itself. She took his hand and led him in a slow dance._

" _Fleur told us about the Yule Ball."_

" _Not my best moment."_

" _May I ask why you were so eager to sit there and be angry?"_

" _I wanted to ask her to dance, but I was scared that she'd laugh at me...or worse that she'd say yes." Harry chuckled softly, "I wasn't ready to dance with Fleur then.."_

 _They continued to move around the room in silence. When the music stopped, he continued to dance with her. "We don't have to keep dancing..the music stopped."_

" _I still hear music." He said smiling as he dipped her._

Apolline looked to her mother, "If he needs me, then I will be his. My magic has already sung with his.."

"Mine as well..." Celestine sighed softly, "Why in Circe's name did I have to meet someone like him now? Why couldn't I have met him first..before..Delacroix.."

"You've met him now, because this was the time to meet him." Apolline sighed softly, "If this is the completion of a coven, he will need us to help guide it. We will discuss this with the others in the morning."


	74. Chapter 74: The Coven

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 74: The Coven

Celestine had spent her morning figuring out the best way to explain everything she believed was going on. "It's the only thing that makes sense to me. Harry's magic has been seeking out witches to complete the partial coven that began when Narcissa performed the ritual to heal him."

"So, what does that mean? Do we not actually love him? Does he not love us?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all. This coven was formed out of love for Harry. So, in order for his magic to seek someone out, they have to be either in love with him already, or compatible." Celestine said turning to Apolline, "You said his magic 'sang' to yours, correct?"

"Oui Mother. It didn't feel the same as when I bonded with Jean Luc, but it felt just as strong." She looked to at her hands and then back up to Celestine, "I cannot call it love yet, but there is a spark of something."

"I know I'm attracted to him..he reminds me of a time when I wasn't the 'iron lady' of the DMLE." Amelia said, "If I have to share his attention, so be it...he's worth it."

Rhiannon looked at the table, _What if this really is just his magic seeking us out...is that why it feels so...nice when he smiles at me? I'll talk to him today._

"Have you spoke to Harry about this?" Bellatrix asked the Veela.

"Not yet. I wanted to discuss with the witches involved first."

"Harry is involved as deeply as any of us." Narcissa pointed out, "We can't just expect him to accept that there could be another.." She looked to Apolline, Amelia, Celestine, and Rhiannon.."four possible wives."

"I'm not expecting anything of the sort. You do not need to be married to him in order for his magic to bind with yours. I am far too old to marry him, so I would not be taking that step." Celestine said, not willing to think about how appealing the idea of being with Harry felt.

"In any event. This is all academic until we actually do talk with Harry. I don't think he would be particularly comfortable with the idea of being connected to so many witches." Narcissa said, "Celestine, it's your theory, you should bring it up."

Scene Break

Harry was pacing in front of Hedwig's cage. _I saw in the dream..could you actually be a witch named Alexandra?.._ He sighed and kept pacing. Hedwig watched him from her cage, golden eyes following him.

 _The servant watched as her master paced, who is this 'Alexandra'. The servant is called 'Hedwig' by the master. But that name...it sparked a memory within the servant._

 _'I'm telling you Jane. The Zabini's are involved. Herschel and his wife are up to something dirty." The blonde witch said to the brown haired witch._

" _I'm sure you're right Alex..but we've got to be careful. Bones said-"_

" _Bones says a lot of things, very little we actually listen to."_

 _The servant blinked as one of the other witches, the eldest one, came into the room._

"So my magic keeps linking with other witches?" Harry was confused.

"Not just your magic, your heart as well. I have seen your past, as I know you have seen mine. You grew up without love...so now you seek it out without knowing. And due to the incomplete nature of the coven that healed you, witches have been binding themselves to you, by magic...and by their hearts." Celestine said, "You are to be commended. Lesser wizards would use this binding to enjoy base pleasures, but you have continually treated the women in your life as precious."

"Well they are. Any one of them would be plenty, the fact that I'm married to Bella and Cissy and Dora and Fleur is amazing.." Harry said, "And I know there's something between Amelia and I...Rhiannon needs someone to see her as more than 'just a werewolf'..then there's the connection I feel between Apolline and you. I can feel you as if you were standing the same place as me."

"That is a good sign. It means neither of us have rejected the bond. That could have had...unfortunate consequences."

"What happens if a bond is rejected?" Harry asked, "I don't want to trap anyone in a relationship they don't want."

"If a bond is strictly one sided, it will wither and fade and no harm will come. However, if the bond is accepted by both parties and then one party rejects it, that person will suffer a weakening of their magic...possibly even it's total absence." Celestine looked out the window for a moment, "As an example, if we were to lay together, pledge ourselves to each other...and then later you were to break my trust in some manner..you would at the very least lose some of your magic."

"Well, I wouldn't do that. I've been lied to so many times, I couldn't do that to someone else." Harry said.

"You are a good man, Harry."

"Thank you...Celestine..can I ask you something? I had a dream...in it..I saw a woman..she was an auror but she was changed by Riddle into an owl...this owl." Harry said pointing to the cage where Hedwig sat.

"An animagus trapped in their form? It's rare, of course, but there are a few different spells that can cause this sort of thing...especially if there was a trauma involved." Celestine looked at the owl, "She was an auror...hmm..Amelia is in charge of the Aurors is she not?"

"Yes, she's the head of their department."

"Bring her into the room please.'

Scene Break

"You mean, you think that your owl is my missing auror?" Amelia looked at Hedwig, "Alexandra Tate wasn't an animagus as far as I know.."

"She could have been unregistered, there's quite a few of them around. My father was one, so was Sirius...and Peter Pettigrew.." Harry said, "The woman in my dream said that she was Jane Cosgrove."

"And Jane was Alexandra's partner...what did the woman look like?" Amelia asked.

"She looked a lot like Rhiannon, but her face was fuller. She had the same short dark hair, but her eyes were blue.." Harry replied, "Her voice did this thing where-"

"She was Welsh Harry, her voice always had a sing-songy tilt to it." Amelia sighed, "She visited you in your dream..."

"She thanked me for helping Rhiannon find a purpose.." Harry looked back at Hedwig, "Do you think-"

"I have no idea...but regardless we'll see what we can do.."

Scene Break

It was later. Celestine had shooed Harry from the library so that she could research a possible counter curse to free Hedwig, or Alexandra rather, from her owl form.

Harry found himself sitting underneath a tree at the edge of Maison Delacours front yard. His eyes were closed and he was just starting to relax enough to doze off when he heard a twig snap.

Turning, he saw Rhiannon preparing to sit down, "Hey.."

"Hey.."

"Harry...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Rhiannon took a deep breath, she focused on her promise to Tonks, "What are your feelings about me?"

He smirked softly, "Jump right in eh?"

"I've got a lot of time to make up for.."

Harry sighed and looked into her eyes, "Well, you're strong. Much stronger than you seem to think you are. You're impulsive, but only because you try to do the right thing. The people you take into your heart are extremely lucky, because you'd do anything for them."

"You seem to think pretty highly of me Harry.." Rhiannon said softly. Harry smiled, "Well, you were Dora's first friend..apparently you were a few of her firsts.."

"Is that weird? Us talking and Tonks and I being..have been together?"

"Not really," Harry said, "It just means that the two of you loved each other then and possibly never stopped. Why would that bother me?"

"Most men are intimidated by the idea that a woman doesn't have to be only attracted to men."

"Those men are idiots."

"So..are we...do we want to try this?" Rhiannon asked, surprising herself again by her forwardness.

"If you want to try being more than just my bodyguard, then I say we see what happens."

Rhiannon leaned in and kissed Harry for the first time. Inside her she could feel the beast urging her to claim him, to become his mate. She let the kiss deepen, and then pulled him into her arms.

From her place on the second story, Tonks watched the pair from a window. _Go get him Rhee..._ She smiled and turned away from the window and made her way back downstairs.


	75. Chapter 75: Returning to form

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 75: Returning to form

Claiming the Menteur fortune had been a simple matter. Master Coinclaw had taken care of the paperwork for them. More complicated had been the aftermath of the death of Alain Renard.

" _Renard was a death eater?" Director Lemill had looked as if she was about to be sick._

" _Yes Henrietta..as was Aubrey Menteur." Amelia said, "They both had the mark on their arms._

"Oh Merlin quel gâchis..." _Director Lemill rubbed her temple and then looked to Harry, "It appears that we are in your debt. I promise, on my magic we will begin a thorough inspection of the auror corps and we will root out any more death eaters."_

" _I would recommend veritaserum. That will get us names." Amelia said, "It isn't strictly legal, but it works."_

Harry sighed as he looked at the cage before him, _Hedwig..._ She was possibly a witch. Celestine had taken her into the ritual chamber at the enclave, along with several books.

"Monsieur Potter-Black?" A voice came from behind him, it was Sabrina. The Veela that Celestine had trained as her apprentice.

"Sabrina right?"

"Oui."

"Is everything alright with Hedwig?" Harry asked, the young woman nodded.

"Oui, Monsieur. Madame wishes for me to bring you to her. She has asked for her daughter and granddaughter, as well as the Madam Director and your bodyguard." Sabrina held out her hand, "If you will allow me, we will depart now."

Harry took her hand and with a **pop** they arrived back at the enclave. Celestine was standing in front of a silver perch. Sitting there was Hedwig looked annoyed. Amelia and Rhiannon were standing together talking quietly, Fleur and Apolline came to his side.

"Harry, Mother thinks she's found something." Apolline said, "But she is concerned that too much time spent as an owl may have altered her mental state."

"So, what do we do?" Harry was confused now, "Is there a way to help her?"

"Yes, Mother wishes to channel her full allure through you, while Fleur and I do the same. She believes that will be enough magical power to do what needs to be done." Apolline said, "Then once the spell is broken, Amelia and Rhiannon will try to help guide her mind back into it's natural state as opposed to the animal mind she's used to."

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Harry said, _the last time I was involved in a ritual here I had to be nude..will we have to do that again?_

"Just come here Harry. Place your hand on Hedwig's head and then we will channel our allure through you. Concentrate on the woman you saw in your dream...the one that was turned into an owl." Celestine directed him, "You may need to coax her human form out of hiding..."

Harry nodded and crossed the room, "Hey Hedwig..." He said, stroking the owls head fondly, "We're going to try something that may help you. I hope it does."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw it was Rhiannon, "Are you ready for this?" She asked him.

"I suppose so.." He gave her the best he had for a confident smile.

Rhiannon kissed his cheek softly, "When we get back to England I want to take you somewhere, alright?" He nodded and she smiled, "It's a date then."

She walked away and the three veela walked up to him, "If you are ready Harry, we will begin."

Harry nodded and placed his hand on Hedwig, he felt the three women touch him and then felt the energy push through him as their allure crashed into him. He concentrated on Hedwig, and the woman he had been told was Alexandra Tate.

 _Something was happening, the servants cage was breaking. The servant..she was looking at the world with the same eyes, but the colors were duller. She still heard things, but not as sharply. The loss of sensation was painful. She grabbed her head...wait..she had hands like her master...like he does._

 _She looked into his eyes, he was equal parts scared and thrilled. Her head whipped around, she saw two witches looking at her. One was familiar in a way she didn't understand, the other one, she wasn't familiar but she made her think of someone._

"Jane?" The blonde haired witch who stood at the perch where Hedwig had been had a soft voice. Soft but harsh from disuse. She stood before the group nude. She had the whitish blonde hair he had seen in the dream, as well as the soft golden eyes. She had a number of small freckles that matched the black markings on Hedwigs white feathers.

"Janes my mum. She's been dead for a while.." Rhiannon said, she had been given a cloak by Celestine before the beginning of the ritual and now was draping it over the woman's form.

"I know the name, but I don't know why I know it..." The witch that had been Hedwig said, "My name is Hedwig. I know that much."

"Actually, your name was Alexandra. You were an auror." Amelia provided, "You were a damn good one at that."

"Aur-or? I don't understand.." Hedwig, _that's her name after all_ , Harry mused, seemed confused.

"Tell us what you remember.." Harry said, Hedwigs golden eyes focused on him, _This is good_ , she thought, _I know him. He is the master, the one I serve._

"I remember... _nothing.._ I can't remember anything." Hedwig frowned, "But then how did I know the name 'Jane'?"

Celestine had a theory, "It could be that the trauma that forced you into your owl form has forced your mind to create a block."

"What if I'm not a woman turned into an owl? I feel more like an owl turned into a witch." Hedwig said sadly, "I don't feel like a human. If I ever was, I think that is gone now.."

"Well, we'll just have to help you find it." Harry said to her.

Scene Break

Kingsley had returned to London. He had two tasks set before him by Amelia. The first, and easiest, was to begin a second check for marked death eaters. This time, anyone suspected would be given veritaserum and questioned. There's no longer a time for observing them, now it was time for action.

The second and much, much harder task was to go to Andromeda Tonks. Luckily he had someone to accompany him, Tonks had came back to London early using his portkey. She was already at the Tonks house and Kingsley would be going there after he finished his work at the Ministry.

At her childhood home, Tonks had done nothing except hug her mother and cry fresh tears over the loss of her father. Andromeda wasn't crying anymore. She didn't have any tears left, she had explained.

"Mum...I'm sorry that you were targeted because of us..Harry has done everything he can to make us harder to attack...when they targeted the Grangers, I should have known they'd come after our family members next." Tonks said, her voice soft and miserable, and her hair the dull mousy brown that signified she felt awful.

"Your father was a brave man. He would have been murdered no matter what.." Andromedas voice was nearly inaudible, she took in a breath, "Nymphadora...I..would it be alright if I stayed at your flat? I can't be here anymore. I want to sell this place and you have your husband.."

"Of course mum. Let's go there and get you settled, I'll come back here and get everything packed for you." Tonks took her mothers hand and apparated them both to the apartment.

"I can apparate you know dear." Andromeda said, a vague undercurrent of humor in her voice.

"I know you can mum, but I was worried..you don't look like you've been eating." _or drinking water..or sleeping.._ Tonks watched her mother look around the flat.

"Well, you've gotten better about cleaning I see."

"Actually that's Dobby-" Tonks began, but was interrupted by a **pop** as the house elf revealed himself.

"The Great Master Harry Potter Sirs Misses Nymmie has called for Dobby?" The words came out in almost a blur as the excitable creature looked from Tonks to Andromeda, as if anticipating an order.

"I didn't Dobby, and please, just call me Tonks. I don't need you to give me a name that takes more than one breath to say..." Tonks pointed to her mother, "This is my mum Andromeda, she's going to be living here. Will you please make sure that she eats something while I'm away?"

"Yes Misses just call me Tonks, Dobby will make sure that Misses just call me Tonks' mother has a good dinner." The elf vanished again.

"So, Dobby is on a permanent sugar high, it comes from being bonded to Harry I think." Tonks grinned, for the first time since seeing her mother, an actual smile graced her lips.

"Speaking from experience?" Andromeda said, her eyebrow quirking up and a ghost of a smile played on her lips.

"It's not what I expected..but..it's been amazing regardless..I..I found out that I'm pregnant.." Tonks said, placing a hand on her belly, "I sent you the owl just before we left telling you how I had been feeling off...well..that was why."

"A grandchild..." Fresh tears filled Andromedas eyes. "Ted would have been so happy."

"I think so too Mum.." Tonks put her arm around her mother, "I was thinking...do you think Dad would mind, if the baby is a boy, if I named him Theodore?"

"Another Ted running around? I think St. Peter will have to put a stronger lock on the pearly gates to keep him from coming back down."


	76. Chapter 76: Hedwigs Dreams

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 76: Hedwigs dreams

 _Alexandra Tate_ , _No damn it, my name is Hedwig. I'm not a witch, I'm an owl. Everything I remember is being an owl..._ Hedwig poked morosely at the plate of bacon in front of her.

" _Hungry?" Ma-Harry had asked her. She nodded, "Starving."_

 _Harry led her back to the kitchen, there sitting on a platter was her favorite thing. Bacon. Eagerly she began piling strips of bacon onto her plate._

" _There are other things besides bacon.." He said with a little smirk._

" _Perhaps, but this is the thing I love most."_

" _Actually, from what I remember you were a vegetarian." Amelia said from her own spot at the table._

 _The fork clattered onto the plate. "My name is Hedwig. I'm an owl that has been turned into a witch because Harry had a dream where someone told him I was a witch first. I'm not a witch. I don't remember being a witch. I don't remember you, I don't remember this 'Jane' woman, I don't remember anything." Hedwig could feel tears prickling at her eyes._

 _Harry's hand went to her shoulder, "Hedwig, I-"_

 _Suddenly she screamed, everyone turned to see Bellatrix standing there, a look of horror on her face matching Hedwigs._

That led to a number of questions from everyone. Did Bellatrix know who she was? Unfortunately she did.

" _I..I was there when they captured them. Yaxley killed one and Riddle..cursed the other one.." Bellatrix said looking at her, "I..I was the one who took her to Eyelops.."_

" _Why?" Amelia asked._

" _I..I don't know. I had been ordered to break her wings and leave her in the forest for the animals to devour..but I was able to resist. I couldn't fix what had been done, so I conjured a cage and placed her in it. Then I apparated to Eyelops and left her at the door." Bellatrix said, looking to Hedwig, "Do you remember anything about that night?"_

Hedwig sighed, _I don't remember anything..but I don't understand how I reacted to her like that...in my normal form, she is just Harry's favorite mate..but in this form..I'm nearly paralyzed by fear of her.._ She walked over to the window, outside she saw Harry and Jane, _wait no..that is Rhiannon, that's Jane's daughter...I..I caught her when she fell taking her first steps.._

Suddenly images filled Hedwigs mind, she saw herself as a witch walking behind a dark haired toddler while the witch she knew as Jane and a tall bald wizard stood in front of her.

" _Come along Rhee..walk to Mam a Dad.." Jane held out her hands with a smile as her daughter took one step, then another. Then she fell backwards and was caught by_

" _Diolch Alex.." Jane said. She smiled and pressed a kiss into the little girls hair making her giggle, "No problem Jane, I'll always be here to catch my-"_

Hedwig felt a tear run down her cheek as she whispered the word, "Goddaughter.."

Scene Break

Bellatrix was miserable, _I've tried so hard to fix as much of the damage I've done as I can..but..what if...what if it's not enough? What if Harry finally has enough of my past coming back to haunt us?_

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Narcissa walk into the room. "Bella, the portkey will be activating in three hours. Do you need help packing?"

"What?" Bellatrix turned and saw that it was her sister, "I've got it. The only thing extra I'm bringing is the book Celestine gave us."

"You look worried about something..what's wrong?"

"Cissy...am I lying to myself?" Bellatrix asked quietly, "It seems like everything that bastard forced me to do comes back to haunt us."

"You didn't do anything wrong this time...you placed Alexandra somewhere safe." Narcissa replied, placing her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"They were both in my year you know..." Bellatrix said, "I remember Jane Thornton and Alexandra Tate..Jane was the seeker who beat Amycus in the final Quidditch match against Hufflepuff our fourth year...Alexandra was in Slytherin, she was my study partner for charms.."

"Maybe that's why you were able to resist killing her, she was a friend." Narcissa offered, but Bellatrix scoffed quietly, "We hated each other, she was the best in our year with charms, that's why I asked her to be my partner."

"Then why did she say yes?" Narcissa asked.

A voice behind them answered, "Because she needed the help. She wanted to make a present for her boyfriend." Hedwig stood there at the door.

"You remember that?" Bellatrix asked her, "What else do you remember?"

"Not much. I keep getting little flashes..but that's all. I heard you talk about the match and I remember watching it beside Albert." Hedwig sighed, "I think I called Amycus a shit for bashing into Jane."

"You did." Bellatrix said with a smirk, "We could hear it across the pitch."

"This is frustrating beyond belief..I see a desk, I know it's a desk, but when I tried to write my name, I couldn't do it. It's as if I'm watching bits and pieces of her life. I get flashes with no context, I get names but no faces..." Hedwig began, "It feels like I been thrown into a different persons life and I can't help but think I might be happier staying an owl."

"Can you change back?" Narcissa was curious, "What magic can you remember?"

Hedwig closed her eyes and concentrated on her 'real' form. She opened her eyes, "Damn it! Everything is still fuzzy. I'm stuck in this stupid flightless shape."

"We'll get you a new wand and help you relearn the spells you've forgotten. Perhaps once you've gotten back in the proper mindset you will be able to change forms again." Bellatrix said, "I remember James studying a text on Animagus transformations in our fifth year.."

"James...he was the one who snuck into the common room to see you." Hedwig said, "I remember you jumping when he appeared from behind you."

"He was using his grandfathers invisibility cloak." Bellatrix replied smiling fondly at the memory. "We were from rival Houses, so he used that and a map he and his friends created to see me."

"He used to sneak muggle chocolate into your satchel."

"He did." Bellatrix smiled at the memory, "He's probably the reason you aren't dead... I loved him, that love gave me strength. Each time Riddle tried to make me kill someone who looked like James I was able to fight him. Those little cracks made it easier for me to fight him on other things."

"Did I ever-"

"You had a thing with a Ravenclaw, but I don't remember his name."

"I think it was Roger Dorset." Hedwig frowned as she tried to force a memory to the foreground of her mind.

 _Roger Dorset was her complete opposite, he was short where she was tall. He was thickset where she was slender. He joked often while she was by the book. After all, her ambition was to become Director of the DMLE one day. He supported her dreams. He had been Rhiannon's Godfather.._

 _Then he died._

 _He was murdered at the potions shop he ran. Someone had forced a bottle of concentrated Manticore venom down his throat, it had burned through his neck. It had been the first of the series of murders that sent her and Jane to investigate the Zabini's._

Hedwig opened her eyes, "Roger was murdered by Herschel Zabini."

"He was murdered by his wife Teresa." Narcissa said.

"Good."

Bellatrix looked at the former auror turned owl, "I was never part of the group that carried out those murders." She swore, "I actually wasn't as vital as people seem to think I was. For the majority of the first war, I was only useful to Riddle when it was someone that I didn't know."

Scene Break

Outside Rhiannon and Harry walked together through the grounds, "I have a charm set to tell us when we have an hour before the portkey apparates, so we've got plenty of time.."

"For?"

"I want to make this work. But you have to understand something Harry...the last time I opened my heart to someone, they crushed me." Rhiannon looked down at the grass at their feet, "If I can't...if I can't always express how I feel, I..please just be patient with me."

"Rhee..I'm not going to push you away. For starters, you don't deserve that kind of treatment, and secondly Dora would kill me." Harry said and the pair smiled at each other.

"Yeah she would. I think she likes the idea of her girlfriend and her husband being together.." Rhiannon grinned at the look on Harry's face, "We haven't done anything since Hogwarts, calm down. I doubt she would let me get in her knickers without your approval."

Harry sighed, "You know most people my age consider a pimple their biggest issue...that must be nice."


	77. Chapter 77

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 77: Frank and Alice and Bella and Harry

Arriving back in England, plans were being made to move from Grimmauld Place to the former Malfoy Manor. "Grimmauld Place is fine when it's only a few people, but with the number of witches already connected to our husband, we need more space." Narcissa had said, "I can contract Gringotts to remove Lucius' little toys and dispose of them properly. Once we do that, it can be made into a fine home for our growing family."

"If that is your wish, I also want to bring in a team of aurors." Amelia said, "If there are any documents that I can use to find more death eaters, we need to get them out before they can do any more harm."

"Alright, if you'd like we can leave today while Harry and Bella visit Madam Longbottom."

Amelia nodded, she wasn't sure what they would find, but it would be worth to investigate. "Give me an hour, I'll go to the Ministry and relieve Kingsley. Then I'll see which aurors I want to bring with me."

The plan made, Amelia vanished, apparating to her office. Narcissa turned to Apolline, Gabrielle, and Celestine. She knew that the eldest Veela would be traveling with Harry and Bellatrix to St Mungos to perform the counter curse. "Gabrielle, if you'd like, while your mother and grandmother are with Harry and my sister, we can go into Diagon Alley. I believe I would enjoy a nice ice cream cone, what about you?"

"May I Maman?" Gabrielle asked her mother. Apolline smiled and nodded, "I don't see why not."

Scene Break

"So, Renard is dead. Not just Renard, but Menteur and your dear sister..." Voldemort said to the woman kneeling by his chair.

"Yes my Lord. When I heard the news I came straight to your side. I knew that you would wish to know immediately." Genevieve Lalaurie said, not looking up to her master. "Your sister would have kept this news from me. She always believed that she could do as she wished. I'm glad to see that you are the smarter of the two sisters."

"Thank you my Lord." She said, _Jeanette was a fool. She would have kept the corpse as a toy..._ Genevieve had never understood her sisters fascination with reanimation spells. She supposed it all stemmed from when their father killed the half-blood stable boy her sister liked. Jeanette had taken the body to a cave and animated it, pretending that he had never died. She did that for three years before someone stumbled upon the cave.

" _Where are you taking me Jean?" She asked as her sister pulled her down the path towards the river._

" _You'll see Gene." That was their mothers final joke on the girls, before she died she had named them Jeanette and Genevieve, thus making sure that their names could each be shortened to a diminutive that sounded the same._

 _They arrived at the cavern. They had played in her for hours as children during their summer holidays. Now it stunk like rotting meat. But she noticed that Jeanette didn't seem to care._

" _Henri? Come out and say hello." Her sister called, a few moments later Genevieve heard a hoarse moan and shuffling footsteps. She gasped as the mutilated figure appeared before them._

" _Who hurt you Henri?" Jeanette said, rushing towards the animated corpse of her first love. There was a large burn mark and a hole through the bodies midsection. It's head lolled forward, dull glassy eyes not looking anywhere. Jeanette's eyes filled with tears, "It was those filthy muggles down the road. That's a mark from their rifle. Those bastards..I'll kill them!"_

" _What have you done Sister?" Genevieve had heard of spells like this, but had never seen it performed. She had made the stable boy into an Inferni._

" _Papa wouldn't let me have Henri, he tried to take him away, so I found a way to keep him. Now those muggles have tried to do the same. The wards won't let me hurt Papa, but there are no wards that will prevent me from hurting those animals."_

 _I let her kill them all...Later I snuck back to the cave and destroyed the inferni. That was the day she found a loophole in the ward scheme and killed our father.._ "What are your orders, Master?" She asked Voldemort.

"You will remain here in England. No doubt your sisters activities have came to light with her death at the hands of Harry Potter. However, no one knows you here, so you are perfect to act as my spy...I want you to go into London. If you find Potter or his whores I want you to activate this wardstone. It will let me know where you are and I will send all of my death eaters. Rise." When Genevieve stood Voldemort handed her a small black stone, "Remember, Harry Potter prefers to be where his precious mudbloods can see him. Keep to the populated parts of the alley. When you activate the wardstone, apparate back here. If they fail to capture him, we will try again."

"Yes Master." She said, vanishing as he waved his hand in dismissal.

Scene Break

Amelia sat at her desk finishing the paperwork she needed to send a team to Malfoy Manor. Once that was complete she decided to send another message, one to a friend of hers that now worked as the magical bodyguard for the Royal Family.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _I have returned from my trip abroad. The next you are free send me an owl and I will get permission for you to floo over. I think there's some very interesting news for you._

 _Amelia_

With the letter sent out to be mailed, Amelia rose from her desk and walked to the bullpen. "Aurors Proudfood, Robbards, Smythe, and Laverne. You are with me today." She led them towards the floo.

"Ma'am, where are we going?" Constance Smythe asked as she hurried from her desk to the floo.

"Malfoy Manor. It's being cleaned out today. Lord and Lady Potter-Black have graciously allowed us the chance to root through Lucius Malfoy's personal effects to see if any names come up." Amelia responded.

Amelia was first through, when she arrived Narcissa was standing there waiting with Gabrielle. "Madam Director." She said as a greeting, Narcissa knew that until Amelia decided to become a Potter-Black, it was best for them to act as if they hadn't spent the past few weeks living together."

"Lady Potter-Black, thank you for the opportunity. If we find something worthwhile, we could save a lot of lives today." Amelia responded, "Right, Proudfoot, you and Robbards check the upstairs. Laverne and Smythe, you check the downstairs." With that the aurors dispersed and the two women were alone.

"So, what do you think we'll find?" Amelia asked Narcissa. The blonde witch chewed her lower lip for a moment in thought, "I'm not sure. Lucius was careful, but he didn't really have a chance to hide anything from the day of the duel."

"Ma'am, we've found something." Auror Smythe said, coming back from the study, "It seems Malfoy had been sending some letters. We need to speak with Pius Thicknesse. It seems he and Lucius Malfoy were planning to move some Ministry funds."

Amelia smiled, "Good to know. Take the letters you've found and give them to Shacklebolt." _I've finally got something I can use on that weasley little bastard Thicknesse.._

Scene Break

The group arrived at St. Mungos after stopping to discuss the plan with Augusta and Neville.

" _So this counter-curse-" Augusta began to ask, Bellatrix held up her hand, "I can't promise that it will work. But, it may. If it does though, they will be confused. So much time has passed but to them it will still be that day."_

" _Do it. Please."_

Bellatrix looked at the spell. _It seems simple enough, but the problem will be finding the exact moment to cast it between cycles._ Harry watched her, she was staring at the nearly comatose Longbottoms.

"Now." She said and held her wand " **Confractus Animo Reparare!** " A jet of white light came out of the tip of her wand. It turned into a silver mist and connected with the minds of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Now it was time for the truly hard part.

 _Inside Franks mind, Bellatrix saw a jumble of emotions racing by. Pain, Anger, Hurt, Sorrow, nothing was positive. Frank knelt in front of her, caged by those emotions. She concentrated, pulling magic from the Veelas that had touched her as she began the ritual. Her wand shot out a yellow light and the cage shattered._

" _Hello Frank.." She said softly as he looked up._

" _B-Bella?" His voice was ragged, he had screamed so much in his mind that his voice didn't feel right anymore._

" _Frank, I'm so sorry this happened. I was put under a compulsion charm..I..I didn't let them hurt Neville..he's waiting to see his mother and father."_

" _My little boy is alright?" Frank smiled at that, Bellatrix nodded. "He is, only he's not as little as you remember, it's been..a while. Take my hand Frank, I'll guide to Neville..and to Alice."_

 _She held out her hand and after a moment, Frank took it._

For Frank, it felt like being submerged in cold water. He opened his eyes and saw Bellatrix standing there, behind her three blonde witches, and behind them...

"James?" He said, the man he believed to be James Potter shook his head sadly, "Harry Potter...Mr. Longbottom."

"Harry? But you're so big.."

"I'll explain everything..." He said. Bellatrix turned back to Alice and prepared to cast the same spell.

 _Inside Alice Longbottoms mind it was similar to Franks but more suffocating. All she could hear were whispers telling Alice that Neville was dead because of her. She couldn't protect her son. He died because she was weak, because she was a bad auror._

 _Bellatrix banished the cage in front of her. She is not prepared for Alice to launch herself at Bellatrix ready to fight. "You killed my son! You bitch!" Alice snarled her hands at Bellatrix's throat._

" _He's alive Alice. He and Frank are waiting for you."_

" _You're lying." Alice's grip tightened around her neck._

" _I swear on my magic. He's alive. He wants to see you. Trust me please." Bellatrix made no move to use her wand._

 _Alice looked into Bellatrix's eyes. Her hands moved from her neck. "If he's not breathing, you won't be either."_

" _Take my hand.."_

Alice opened her eyes and saw Frank, looking much older than she remembered. Augusta was hugging him, beside them James Potter was standing with a wizard who looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"James? What happened.." She asked confused, the unfamiliar and yet strangely familiar wizard spoke then, "Mum.."

Suddenly things began to make some sense to Alice.

"N-Neville?"


	78. Chapter 78: A Rat and an Owl

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 78: A Rat and an Owl

Hedwig, still unable to call herself Alexandra had asked Harry and Rhiannon to accompany her on a trip to Diagon Alley. Harry, eager to let the Longbottoms have their reunion, had agreed. Rhiannon was happy for the opportunity as well, seeing a happy reunion like that reminded her of the loss of her mother.

Rhiannon watched as Harry and Hedwig went into the wand shop. _She barely remembers anything about her past life...that's my godmother and she doesn't remember anything._ She sighed and reached into her pocket for her cigarettes. Taking one out and lighting it she took a long drag and leaned against the wall.

Diagon Alley wasn't has bad now. Back when she was running with Greyback she wouldn't come within ten miles of Diagon Alley proper. She only went into Knockturn to the pawn shops or to the pubs where she would meet contacts for the pack. _Too many aurors back then.._ Now the aurors weren't her enemy. She was part of the Potter-Black family now. Tonks and Amelia kept her safe from the aurors as surely as she kept Harry safe from dark wizards.

There was one such dark wizard nearby. Rhiannon could smell someone familiar but she didn't see them. _The smell is coming from behind these trashcans.._ She thought, walking towards them. All she saw was a fat brown rat nibbling on a tossed away sandwich. _Someone is here. I know it._

Her hand slid into her sleeve, pulling her wand free. The rat squeaked and rushed away. Rhiannon sighed and shoved her wand back into its holster. "I'm jumping at shadows..." She muttered.

The rat, one Peter Pettigrew by name, hid from the witch. He knew who she was of course, he had seen her with Greyback before. But so long as Voldemort didn't use the mark to summon him, he wasn't going to risk seeing if she was here to bring him back. He watched for her to leave and when she did he crept back out. He continued to eat the sandwich he had found, glad that unlike breakfast, his lunch wasn't moldy.

In Ollivanders shop, Harry and Hedwig went to the counter. Mr. Ollivander walked out from his stock room and greeted them, "Mr. Potter, Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches long." Then he looked at Hedwig and his eyes widened with surprise, "Ms. Alexandra Tate, I haven't seen you in nearly twenty years, Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring, ten inches."

"Mr. Ollivander..He-..I mean Alexandra was forced into her animagus form..she's lost her wand and she needs a new one." Harry explained, beside him, Hedwig bristled at being called the name she still considered wrong. But being in this shop, it called back a stubborn memory.

 _She had came here with her mother. Her father had died a few years prior of Dragon Pox so it was just the two of them. She had looked into the silver eyes of Garrick Ollivander, where most children were frightened of him, she hadn't been._

" _Hornbeam and dragon heartstring...that's a stubborn wand, fit for a witch with a good heart and a strong will." He said smiling as she took her wand from him._

"Well, I'll see what I have that might fit her. Of course the wand chooses the witch, so we'll have to see what speaks to her..her time as an animal might have changed her magic.." Ollivander said as he began to place wand boxes on the counter.

"Wave your hand slowly over each box and we'll see what jumps out at you." Ollivander said as he continued to place boxes down.

Hedwig did as she was directed. Her hand passed over each box until she stopped at the third from the end. Ollivander opened the box and drew out a small light colored wand. "Hmmm..most interesting, beech and unicorn hair. This wand is suited perfectly for someone who is dedicated to the cause of the light."

Hedwig took the wand from him. She could feel the wand, it was practically singing in her hand. She held it up and concentrated on a memory of a little blonde girl trying her first spell, " **Igniculos argentum!** " Silver sparks shot from her wand. Hedwig grinned and looked at Harry, "I did it!" _It's not much, but it's a start..._ she thought as she saw Harry's smile match her own.

Scene Break

Pius Thicknesse had not gone quietly. He had tried to use his position in order to bully the aurors assigned to arrest him into letting him go. Amelia had ended up taking control of the arrest and had stunned him.

"Auror Smythe, take him to the holding cell and contact the potion master for a vial of veritaserum. When you have it, give him three drops. I want him singing about every single deal he and the late Lucius Malfoy had concocted." She directed the senior auror.

"Right away Director." Auror Smythe saluted and levitated Thicknesse from his office.

 _I'll nail that little bastard to the wall with this...unless Fudge is involved, then he'll try and find a way to get him off the hook..._ She wasn't sure why she thought about the minister at that moment, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. _There has to be a reason he keeps covering for people we know are death eaters...That's it. Starting today I am preparing my case to have him investigated._

Scene Break

At St. Mungos the Longbottom family was finally able to reconnect. Frank and Alice hugged their now nearly fully grown son. Frank had hugged his mother tightly, thanking her for looking after their son. "Next time though, maybe tell Uncle Algie to keep the death scares to a bare minimum.." He told her with a little grin, "I remember when he took me to the top of Winchester Cathedral and keep trying to push me off..."

"It's worked so far.." Augusta said fondly, then she turned to Bellatrix, "I don't have words to thank you Bella.."

"I tried when I was there the first time to resist..I promise you. But..I was too weak.." Bellatrix began, only to be cut off by Alice.

"Bellatrix, you were under a compulsion charm crafted by one of the most powerful dark wizards the world has ever known. The fact that you managed to get free now is amazing." She put her hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, "You kept my baby safe..."

"Of course I did.." She said with a faint smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "Neville was Augusta's first grandchild. I told her I would give her the first one, but since that didn't happen, I had to look after Neville for her sake.."

"You know, if you hadn't disappeared, you and James would have been Nevilles Godparents.." Frank said.

"The most feared witch in England, Godmother to the child whose parents she tortured into insanity.." Bellatrix sighed softly, but a ghost of a smile traced her lips, "There's a headline for the Prophet somewhere in that."

Scene Break

Genevieve Lalaurie looked at the flat she had chosen. It's former owner, a muggle was currently looking at her from under a glass, transfigured into a spider. She finished the last of the wards she needed to place and then turned to the accountant turned spider.

"I think this will work nicely. Your home is close enough to the alley that I can keep this as a base. Now, I am going to remove the transfiguration from you." She lifted the glass and waved her wand, where a tiny brown spider had been, now a young man with ashy blonde hair and glasses sat. "Now, you have a choice little muggle. You can either be put under the imperius curse and be forced to obey me or I can kill you and anyone who comes to look for your body."

"What do you want from me?" He asked her. The man, Peter Davis by name, was still reeling over the fact that magic existed and that a witch had just turned him into a spider and back again.

"Your home is the perfect location for me. I'm looking for the brat that murdered my dear sister Jeanette. Since it's a muggle home, the magical world won't think to look for me here. We might hate your kind, but you are useful enough." She explained, "If I put you under the imperius, I will let you live. I will even be kind enough to put a memory charm on you so that you just think you had a live in girlfriend for a few weeks."

Peter rubbed his temple, _I knew I shouldn't have opened my door. I wasn't expecting anyone. Everyone knows that I don't leave my house, that's why I work from home, so I don't have to be outside._

"It's not like anyone would believe me that you're a witch...hell they wouldn't even believe that I had a woman living with me, so you saying you're a witch might be more believable..." He said, "Will your curse keep me from working?" He gestured towards his desk where a large stack of papers sat beside a strange looking contraption.

"What is that thing?" She asked him, for the moment all thoughts of mind control or murder gone from her mind.

"It's my computer, I work from home as an accountant." He explained. She raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, "I doubt it will interfere overmuch. Now then.." She raised her wand, " **Imperio!** " She cast the spell, once it hit him she whispered into his ear, "I am your girlfriend from France who is staying for a while. You will not tell anyone that I am here, you will not react in anyway if I vanish or appear in front of your eyes. You will continue to work on your little box over there and will, as much as possible, continue your pathetic little routine while I do my work."

She grinned watching him go back to his desk and begin work. _I think I'll take a few days to enjoy being waited on...then I'll go find Potter..._


	79. Chapter 79: Apartment 14-B

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter seventy-nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 79: Apartment 14-B

It had been two weeks since she arrived in London, the first eight days of it had been spent here in Apartment 14-B. Genevieve had thoroughly enjoyed her stay thus far. Her new 'boyfriend' Peter was attentive, _it was almost a shame that I will end up killing him after I'm done here_ she mused.

Peter for his part, trapped inside his mind, hated every moment. _Yeah, she's beautiful, but I'm a zombie right now. I can't do anything except what she wants..._ Being trapped in ones mind, at least gave one plenty of time to think.

"Peter darling, I think it's time you prepared a lovely meal for me. I'll be going out soon, and I think it only proper that you ensure I don't leave hungry." _There's no harm in treating my little toy like he matters. He doesn't, obviously, but as long as I act like I might like him I don't have to worry about him trying to escape the imperius._ Genevieve smirked as Peter saved his progress on his computer and rose to begin preparing dinner. He was quite good, better than any house elf, _perhaps I could keep him as a pet...I've yet to see how he is as a lover though..if he's worthwhile I could keep him until I get bored.._

 _Time to feed the wicked witch..._ He muttered inside his mental cage as his body prepared dinner for them. She liked seafood, something that he hated, which of course led to her commanding him with that infuriatingly sexy voice she used when 'his girlfriend' wanted something, to buy fish more times than he ever had before.

" _Ah, superb, you make a good little chef.." She grinned as she took her first bite of red snapper. "When you're done, you can clean the kitchen and then come back and give me a foot rub."_

 _She liked foot rubs, he'd learned. Given her time spent wandering something called 'Diagon Alley' she often came back demanding foot rubs._

Dinner was on its way, sauteed shrimp with broccoli and cream sauce over fettuccine noodles. As he began to boil water for the pasta he didn't notice her watching with a calculating eye.

 _He's handsome enough I suppose..if I put him in some proper robes I could pass him off as a wizard..._ Genevieve was busy making plans for after Harry Potter was defeated. _Lord Voldemort will undoubtedly keep his fortune, I'll have a position of prestige, perhaps he'll make me the new French Minister for Magic once he takes the continent..If he's a decent lover, I'll keep him as my pet and let him keep my house clean and my bed warm.._

She'd never been in a real relationship. Ironically, this was the closest to normal she'd ever had. Learning from her sisters mistakes, she had never attempted to get close to anyone until after her father was dead and by then she'd stopped caring for anyone except herself. She allowed her sister her grave robbing, she had been content to study the art of poisoning and curse-work.

"How long, darling?" She asked. Peter felt his body answering, "About twenty minutes dearest.." _I hope to God you're allergic to shrimp you miserable cow.._ That was his only chance, that he would one day find something she was allergic to. _Maybe I'll get lucky and the curse breaks when she dies.._

"Bon, come here then and sit with your beloved.." She commanded sweetly. He sat down beside her on the couch, internally flinching as she put her arm around him. "I do not like your choice in aftershave, when you go to purchase more groceries you will buy a new brand."

"Yes dear.." He heard himself say.

She smiled brightly, "Bon. Now, I want you to buy some suitably romantic flowers for the table. We need to make sure that any potential visitors see us as the loving couple we are."

"Yes dear.."

Genevieve grinned, _This is easy...I should have tried something like this years ago.._

Scene Break

In the intervening period Malfoy Manor had been cleansed of dark artifacts and rewarded the same way that Grimmauld Place had been. The Ossuary had been repaired and Amelia was deciding what to do with it, _Once Susan comes of age, I suppose I'll deed it to her._

Amelia and Harry had begun their first tentative steps to a relationship. It had started with a trip into Muggle London,

 _Amelia muttered to herself as she went through her clothes, "I don't have anything to wear for a trip to Muggle London...maybe I can transfigure something out of my robes.." Standing at the mirror she began to cast spells on the plain gray robes she had been wearing._

 _Eventually settling on a slate gray skirt that went an inch or so below the knee and a white blouse she looked at the mirror and nodded, "That'll do."_

" _You look great Amelia.." Harry said, before leaning up and kissing the tall woman on the cheek._

" _Thank you, so what did you have planned?"_

" _There's a movie that's planning in one of the Muggle cinemas. I remember from the stories you told us about Harry Fawkes, that the two of you enjoyed those..it's a martial arts movie called 'Mortal Kombat'_

 _That movie had been one of the most god-awful things either of them had ever witnessed and they had loved every moment of it. Eventually tiring of the film, she had kissed Harry through the last act._

 _Dinner had been enjoyable, a meal at a local pub. The food was similar to a meal from Madam Rosmerta in Hogsmeade, so Harry went with his standby when they were at 'The Three Broomsticks',_

" _Shepherds Pie please and a bu- a Coke to drink." Harry ordered, Amelia looked at the menu, "I'll have the fish and chips and a Guinness."_

 _Conversation had been light, mostly due to where they were. It wouldn't do if a bunch of Muggles overheard them discussing 'international portkeys' or what Harry was going to do as Steward of the Menteur fortune._

 _Then walking back to their apparation point they had been mugged. Well the young man had attempted to mug them, but he had said the wrong thing._

" _Okay granny, hand over your money or junior here gets it." The armed man said, brandishing a knife first at Amelia and then at Harry._

" _I'm sorry, did you just call me 'Granny'?" She said, reaching into her pocket._

" _Would you prefer 'old bag', hurry up with the money." The would be robber held his knife back at her now._

 _Amelia pulled out her wand, " **petrificus totalus!** " The man went down stiff. She sent a messenger patronus in the form of a silver falcon to the DMLE and waited. In a few moments there was a loud cracking sound and Kingsley appeared with another auror. _

" _Senior Auror Shacklebolt, Junior Auror Thomas, please have this man processed and obliviated. He attempted to rob Harry and I." She directed. Kingsley nodded grabbing the mans arm and vanishing along with his Junior._

" _Well, that was a fine end to the night.." She said, "Shall we go back to the Manor?"_

" _We don't have to go back..we could stay the night. That's what I usually do on date nights." Harry said, "Grimmauld Place is empty, we could go there, or we could find a hotel."_

Back in the present Amelia grinned, leaning against the wall. That night, spent at a high class hotel near Kings Cross named 'Great Northern Hotel', they had relaxed watching a much better action movie. Die Hard would have been a favorite of her dear departed Harry Fawkes, she had thought at the time. Her current Harry seemed to enjoy it well enough.

Scene Break

At Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was discussing the upcoming school year with her new DADA Professor.

"Professor Potter-Black, I trust you've spent the time since your acceptance here devising a lesson plan?" She asked, drawing out some papers and packing them into an envelope alongside a pair of silver badges.

"Of course, this year the first through third years are going to learn basic stuff...dark creatures, names of spells, things like that..the fourth and fifth year students are going to learn curses and their counters, six and seventh are going to be cataloging magical injuries, possibly with a field trip to St. Mungos, or at the very least having someone from St. Mungos come speak to the students." Tonks said, pulling out her lesson plans, "My mum has agreed to either guide the tour, or be our speaker, whichever you decide upon."

"Moving a number of students is too difficult, especially now. It would be best if your mother came and spoke to the children." McGonagall finished her notes and sealed the envelopes, placing them on the table in front of Tonks.

"What's this?" Tonks asked, looking at the envelopes, one marked to Harry and the other for Hermione.

"The school letters for Mr. Potter-Black and Miss Granger. Included in the letters are their badges."

"Making my husband a Prefect?" Tonks grinned, images of surprising Harry on late night patrols filling her mind. _I've got to remember to thank Amelia for setting this up.._

Scene Break

Back at Apartment 14-B, dinner had went well. _He really is a very good cook..._ Genevieve mused as she watched Peter washing the dishes. _Yet another point in favor of keeping around for a while..._

The imperius curse was a stop gap solution, the best option, she had decided was to dose him with love potion. That was an easy thing to make work, she could easily get him to take the potion. Once he took the potion, it would be even easier to give him the next dose and the next dose.

She leaned back on the couch and let her mind wander,

 _He kept the house tidy for her, he fed her delicious things, and he was a talented enough lover. Those things made it easy to keep him alive. She supposed there was some level of affection as well, he was a favored pet after all._

 _He came up and kissed her, she smiled breathing in the scent of his aftershave. He had bought thirty different brands until she found the one she preferred for him._

" _You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.." It didn't matter to her that it was the potion talking, she heard the words and that was good enough._

She nodded to herself, she'd make a trip to Knockturn Alley while he was working. She knew a friendly potion maker that stayed open late.

"I'll be back soon dearest, why don't you finish your work." She rose from the couch and vanished.

"Yes dear.." He called without turning around.


	80. Chapter 80: Meeting old Friends

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 80: Meeting old friends

It was a full moon that night. Luckily Rhiannon had taken her potion, securing herself in the dungeon of the former Malfoy Manor. Upstairs Harry and Tonks were in the training room. She wanted to run Harry through his paces before the beginning of term.

"Come on Hubs, you've got to get better at dodging!" She said with a grin as she flicked her wand at him. A bolt of light shot from her wand, Harry twisted his body and send a leg-lock hex at her. Tonks grinned as the hex was absorbed her shield.

Harry cast two weak stunning spells in quick succession. They hit the shield, weakening it just enough that the incarcerous spell managed to hit home. Tonks fell to the floor, wrapped in magically conjured robes.

"You got me..." Tonks said, trying to wiggle out from the robes. Harry just grinned and watched his wife writhe on the floor. "Alright, cancel the spell so I can get up.." Harry looked as if he was in thought and then smirked pointing his wand, " **Evanesco!** " He said, watching as the vanishing spell removed Tonks' outfit, leaving her in just her underclothes.

"Harry, what are you up to?" She asked, looking askance at him. He just smiled and pointed his wand at the lamps in the training room, " **Nox!** " In the darkness she felt his hands go to her hips. It turned out, Tonks would later think to herself, that with the proper cushioning charms the floor of the training room was actually quite comfortable.

The next morning Harry busied himself with making breakfast for his family. Susan came down before anyone, she watched him for a time as he moved from one pan to the next.

"That smells good.." She said. "What are you making?"

"Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and potatoes.." He replied, adding salt to the frying potatoes, "I figured since we're going into London to get our books for the new term, we might as well have a Hogwarts breakfast."

A green light from the floo announced the arrival of Hermione and Fred. Fred stayed long enough to kiss Hermione and then shouted, "Potters Prank Palace!" and vanished again.

"Potters Prank Palace?" Harry asked Hermione, looking confused, "I thought they called it 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'"

"They've rented a building in Diagon Alley. They...may have mentioned that you were a partner." Hermione said turning slightly red, "So they decided to name it after you...to capitalize on your name.."

"I trust they plan on paying my husband well for the use of his name?" Narcissa said as she came into the room. She came to Harry's side and kissed his cheek then turned back to look at Hermione.

"Cissy, I don't need anything from them. If it hadn't been for Fred, George, and Hermione I would have never known about the plan to dose me with love potions." Harry put his arm around her waist and squeezed gently, "If they think using my name will get them more business then so be it."

"That is entirely too charitable Harry. What if they were to use your name for something that goes against your interest?"

"I trust them Cissy, they are family." He said simply then broke from his wife to move the food he had been preparing onto trays for service. The smell of breakfast brought everyone from their respective bedrooms. Everyone except Rhiannon. Harry loaded up a plate and exited the kitchen, going down to the dungeon.

He found Rhiannon sitting on the threadbare mattress in the cell. "Hungry?" He asked her. She looked up and smiled weakly, "Starving. The wolfsbane potion lets me keep my mind, but the change itself is still very stressful." Gratefully she accepted the plate from him.

Harry sat down on the mattress beside her, "So, will you come with us to the Alley today?" Rhiannon nodded, "Of course. You're my Alpha, I follow you.."

"In that case, we'll have to get you some textbooks for Hogwarts." Harry said, "You didn't finish, so you might as well go back with us and finish."

"Harry, I'm twenty two years old, I don't think your teachers want me in the class." She began, but Harry held up his hand, "I get my own apartment as Lord of House Potter-Black. At the very least you'll be there as my bodyguard, you might as well get something out of it...just let me talk to Professor McGonagall. If she doesn't approve, then we'll get you some correspondence lessons."

Harry took her hand, "I know not graduating has been eating at you. You've said as much before. If we can get this to work, you can have that.."

"It wouldn't matter Harry, no one hires werewolves. We're dangerous beasts." She said sadly, "It's a nice dream, but that's all it is."

"It doesn't have to be.." Harry and Rhiannon turned to see Amelia standing in the doorway, "If you get your N.E.W.T's, and they are the right scores, I could see about getting you enrolled in Auror Academy. No one needs to know about your...situation."

"Unless I get assigned to work at night." Rhiannon said. Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Rhiannon. I think I know how to schedule my aurors so they have the time they need."

Rhiannon sighed and looked at the floor of the cell, then back to Harry. He squeezed her hand gently and drawing in a breath she squeezed back. "Alright Harry. Let's see what happens."

Harry rose, taking Rhiannon with him, "I'll send a letter to Professor McGonagall...wait...I don't have an owl anymore.."

"The floo password is "Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall's office." Amelia told him, "I had to speak with her at length regarding your wife's placement as the DADA Professor."

Scene Break

Genevieve stretched in the comfortable bed at Apartment 14-B. _Another day in paradise.._ She thought with a grin, "Dearest! Bring your loving girlfriend a cup of coffee please." She called out. From his place on the floor at the foot of the bed Peter rose, internally grumbling.

"Yes Dear." He said, walking out of the room. "When you are finished, you can start on our breakfast. You will be coming with me to pick up a few things." She told him, as she rose from the bed and inspected her form in the full length mirror. _Beautiful as always Genevieve..._ She thought with a smile. _Tonight we'll get that love potion running through his system..I've denied myself some fun for long enough. He'll either be a good lover, or I'll teach him. Either way Genevieve my girl, you are in for a good time..._ She allowed a small giggle to come forth.

In his kitchen Peter bustled about preparing the coffee. _Alright, cream, two sugars...I hope she spills it on herself...then she wants breakfast. How about a big plate of 'go fuck yourself'.._ Dutifully however, as the curse he was under would allow nothing else, he took her the cup of coffee and then went back and began to prepare eggs and bacon for them.

In the bedroom Genevieve shrugged off the thin nightgown she had been wearing and, draining her coffee, walked into the bathroom to take her morning shower. As the hot water poured down, she had time to think about her plans. _I'm not marked...so I could just take him back to France as my pet, ward the Lalaurie estate so that none of his servants can find it and then just let him be my house elf and sex slave..but Potter needs to die first. He killed Jeanette, she might have been disgusting, but she was my sister._

In the Lalaurie family, affection was regarded somewhere alongside where Grand-Mere Yvette kept her spare teeth and the wages paid to house elves, that is to say there was none. Genevieve smirked, _As far as my family goes I've been treating him extremely well... Who knows, maybe one day I'll take him off the potion. I'll just let him know that he's in France, and if he tries to leave me I'll kill him.._

"Breakfast is ready my love!" Peter heard himself call out. In his mind, he rolled his eyes and tried to shake the bars of the cell that kept him trapped. He had learned that, especially early in the morning like this, he was able to shift the door to his mental cell very slightly. It wasn't enough that someone outside of his mind would notice, but it was something. _It's not like I don't have time to practice, my body has been on auto-pilot ever since she put that curse on me.._

Quickly toweling herself off, Genevieve dressed and walked into the kitchen, "Ah bon! This looks wonderful my dear." She said, when she smiled at him, she could actually feel that some of it was real, _He is a very good cook.._ She mused as she sat down to her breakfast. "We'll be heading into the magical part of London. I'll have to get you some proper robes."

"Check in my closet. There's some in the box marked 'Costumes'." He heard himself say as he sipped his coffee. "Did you go to a party as a wizard?" She asked him, a little condescending smile on her lips.

"Actually I don't know where I got it. It's always been in that box, maybe I wore it once and forgot, I just couldn't throw it away.." His shoulders shrugged and he took a bite of his bacon. "The guy who owned it first had the same first name as me though...He was Peter Prewitt."

"The Prewitts were a relatively well known pureblood family. I wonder..do you remember much about your childhood?" She asked, the possibilities dancing in her mind. _He might be a squib...if he is, then that will make this much easier for me...I won't have to hold his hand the entire time._

"Not really, my mother said when they adopted me I had been in a car accident." He dipped his toast into his egg yolk, "I remember my sixteenth birthday, but that's as far as I can clearly remember."

 _Hmm..sixteen is a bit old, but the Prewitts were on the side of light..maybe they took pity on him..._ She frowned in thought as she cut into her egg and took a bite. _Ah, perfectly over medium. The yolk is nice and thick and the bacon isn't too crunchy._ She smiled as she chewed.

In Peter's mind, he was continuing to struggle with his cage. He watched her, _that's a real smile..her nose crinkled..when she smiles at me it stays still._ He had become a fairly decent observer of Genevieve Lalaurie, but then having so much time trapped with nothing better to do, he supposed would give anyone time to become familiar with their captor.

The meal finished, she rose, leaving her plate on the table, "Clean this mess up dear, we'll leave after you finish." Not bothering to wait for his, by now standard "Yes Dear," she made her way into the bedroom and opened the closet.

 _Let's see here.._ Sure enough in a small boxed marked 'Costumes' she found an old robe. _He really was a wizard.._ she smiled and pulled the robe out, _Madam Malkin's work...she's not the best, but it's proof that he was from a family of some means.._

The robes were old though, too old to be work in public now. _But that can be fixed..._ She laid them upon the bed and drew her wand, a few transfiguration spells later, she had a more modern looking adult sized robe for him. _I wonder if I would even need to use a love potion if I gave him back his memories of our world.._

An awful nagging thought crept into her mind unbidden, _Why do you care if he is willing? He's a squib, and you know he hates you. Keep to the plan._ She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and walked into the living room. "Your robes are on the bed, change quickly dearest."

When he said "Yes dear.." she smiled watching his retreating form

Scene Break

After breakfast Amelia had went into her office at the Ministry. Sitting on her desk along with the mornings post was the letter she had been waiting on. A response from one of her oldest friends, Diana Spencer.

 _Amelia,_

 _Good to hear from you. Owl post is shoddy on my side unfortunately, I had to send this with one of the duffers from number ten. HRH has given me permission to get away from Froggy to spend some time with you. Password for the royal floo is 'Gimlet'._

 _Diana._

 _Typical Diana..._ Amelia thought with a grin, _She really does hate that man..._ Diana had been charged with acting as a magical protector to the royal family for ten years now. She took it as a mixed blessing, Amelia knew, she loved HRH, Her Royal Highness, like she was her own mother, but she hated the man she referred to as Froggy, _He looks like someone kissed a frog to turn into a prince and got stuck half way.._ Amelia chuckled as she remembered Diana's description of her charge. As it would be considered unseemly for an unattached man and woman to be seen together as often as her job required, Diana had been forced to give the appearance of marrying Froggy. _I think I'll have time to speak with her and get the floo open for travel just after lunch.._

Amelia penned a quick reply and sent the letter to be sent out with the noon time post. She took out her wand and cast a quick tempus spell, _Harry and the rest will be in Diagon Alley by now, I hope they enjoy the extra security I've sent out.._


	81. Chapter 81: A Chance Meeting

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 81: A chance meeting

In Diagon Alley Harry and the rest of the group were inside Flourish and Blotts. Tonks had made a list of books she wanted the classes to have, Harry perused the first one, "Larson's guide to not being killed"

 _Not Getting Killed: A Practical Guide to Avoiding Spells._

 _By Gareth D. Larson_

 _Chapter One: Move!_

 _This chapter is entitled "Move!" because it is the sole thing you should learn from this chapter. If you cannot dodge then you will need to master the next chapter; "Wizard, Shield Thyself!"_

 _Dark wizards enjoy casting hexes that start slow and build to a devastating crescendo. The easiest way to survive is to not be in the way when the spell hits. Dodging is in fact one of the only ways to avoid unforgivables._

Harry set the book down as he picked up the other ones he would need. Apolline and Gabrielle walked through the stacks of books, Apolline was looking for a book to help Harry learn French. _After all,_ she mused, _Harry is the new Lord Delacour, he will have to represent our family in the_ _Congrès des Sorciers..._

Outside of the bookstore Genevieve led Peter into Diagon Alley. "Does any of this seem familiar darling?" She asked him, keep her hand in his. _Just in case he is really a muggle after all..._ She told herself.

"Not really...but I also don't leave my home often." He admitted. Genevieve smiled and pulled him closer to her, "We will have to fix that..or I suppose when I take you to Lalaurie Manor I'll just keep you in the house..."

 _You crazy harpy, I will not go to France with you._ Peter said in his mind, his body however, just smiled and squeezed her hand. He felt her snuggle in closer. _She's being very cuddly, I suppose that is how she's going to explain the fact that I couldn't see anything in that bar without her touching me._

Lunch in the Leaky Cauldron had been interesting. He had let her order for him.

" _This is a butterbeer. It's a very common wizarding beverage. Try it."_

 _He took a sip, it tastes vaguely like butterscotch. "It's alright, do you think they have Coke?"_

 _She had laughed at that, he noticed that her nose crinkled this time. "I doubt that you will find anything made by muggles here."_

 _Lunch itself had been shepherd's pie for him, while she had contented herself with just a second butterbeer._

" _While we are in the Alley, we will stop at Gringotts to find out if you are a Prewett. If you are just a squib instead of a muggle it will make our time here much easier. We can find your files and register you for the use of international portkeys. That'll make it easier when I take you home with me." She explained._

" _Why would you want me to come with you to France?" He heard himself ask as his body cut into the food._

" _Simple dearest, when my business is completed here, England will be a most uncomfortable place for your kind, whether muggle or squib." She reached over with a fork and speared some of his mashed potatoes and popped it into her mouth. "It would be better for your continued health if you were kept safe with me. In exchange, all you have to do is keep my house clean, my meals delicious, and my bed warm."_

Peter saw a blonde haired witch standing outside of a bookstore. Something about her seemed familiar somehow, but he wasn't sure why.

Hedwig watched as a man and woman walked into Gringotts Bank. The blonde man seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure why. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on that sense of familiarity.

 _She had just came home from her first year as a Slytherin. Her childhood friend hadn't went to Hogwarts this year. His mother had told her that he was sick, he couldn't go all the way to Scotland._

 _She snuck into his room late that night. She had climbed a ladder and knocked on the window until he opened it._

" _Hogwarts is amazing Peter, you won't believe it when you see it!" She exclaimed and pulled a small parcel from her pocket. "I got you this, it's a model of the castle."_

 _The years passed in a similar manner, he was too sick to go to Hogwarts, but when she visited him he seemed fine._

 _Finally, in her fifth year she was told that his illness had been too much and he died. She didn't believe Martha Prewett, she had never liked her, and once she became a Slytherin, Mrs. Prewetts attitude had gotten even worse._

 _Then she heard from Peters cousin Gideon. He had never shown proof of magic, finally his mother had given up and had him 'sent away'._

 _Slytherin was the House of the Ambitious. Her ambition was to become the head of the DMLE so she could find his file and bring him back._

Hedwig shook her head frowning, these flashes were upsetting. _Besides, I can't just walk up and say to him 'hi, do you remember being kicked out of your family?'_

Scene Break

Amelia stepped through the royal floo, having given the password of "Gimlet" she stood before her childhood friend, Diana Spencer. Diana was dressed in a crisp blue pantsuit. She looked every part the modern Princess. However when she sees Amelia step out of the fireplace she let out a laugh.

"You look like you've been doing well Bones. Who's been warming your sheets?" Diana asked with a grin.

"Charming as ever Di, for your information, it's Harry Potter-Black." Amelia said. She was very used to the forwardness of her friend. _It always was a surprise that Diana had been in Hufflepuff with me, she always acted more like a Gryffindor._

"Shagging the boy-who-lived...what will the papers say?" Diana sank into the chair closest to the fire, "Then again, he can't be as bad as Froggy."

"No, for someone as young as he is..he's very..enthusiastic." Amelia said, a lazy grin forming as she sat down in a chair opposite her friend. "It's incredible, I'm part of a coven with at eight other witches right now."

"Eight?"

"Yes. There's a good chance there'll be more later. Susan has expressed interest in being with Harry ever since he saved our lives from Mulciber." Amelia said, "Mulciber attacked the family home. Harry appeared thanks to the timely intervention of Fawkes."

"Fawkes? But he's dead."

"No, not Harry Fawkes. Fawkes, the Phoenix. He brought Harry to the Ossuary just in the nick of time to save us." Amelia chuckled, "After that Susan wanted to 'snog him senseless' to use her words. She wasn't the only one. We started flirting after that. Then we decided to try it and we clicked."

"Makes me wish I wasn't stuck with Froggy. That gawky bastard is like an octopus with halitosis." Diana sighed, "This assignment is miserable."

"Well, I've got something that might interest you more...I'm finally investigating Fudge." Amelia said, watching the grin on Diana's face come back.

"It's about time. He forced me to take this post or be sent to Azkaban on permanent assignment. That bastard knew how bad it would have hurt me to see Sirius in there suffering...even if he was guilty of the crimes." Diana said sadly, thinking back to her Hogwarts boyfriend.

 _A Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor..it was like a bad schoolgirl romance novel. But somehow they made it work. Sirius was a prankster, and Diana was very by the book. It had been a big surprise to her when Sirius and James Potter joined the academy the same year she did. But Sirius had taken the lessons to heart._

"He wasn't guilty Diana. All your pushing for him to be tried wasn't for nothing. It was Peter Pettigrew who really betrayed the Potters."

Scene Break

Genevieve saw a group coming out of Madam Malkin's. _That's him!_ She reached into her pocket for the wardstone but couldn't find it. _I must have left it in the flat. Damn it!_ She grabbed Peters hand and apparated them away.

In the apartment she began to tear through everything looking for the wardstone. Throwing cushions around and pulling drawers out and pouring the contents out onto the floor. "Where is it? Come on, Come on, Come on, it has to be here somewhere...have you seen it?"

"What is it?"

"It's a small flat black stone...it's got to be here.." She looked frantic, Peter felt his body move to comfort her. He heard himself speak softly, "I'll look in the bedroom, maybe it's in your pockets..." He noticed she seemed to calm her very slightly.

His body disengaged from her and went into the bedroom, going through the pockets until he felt something. He grabbed it squeezing it unintentionally. When he pulled it out, it was glowing softly. He looked at it and then rose from the bed and walked back into the living room.

"I found it..I think. Is it supposed to glow like this?" He asked her confused.

"No. You have activated the wardstone. I hope for my sake and yours that Harry Potter is still in the Alley..." She looked at him, "If he isn't and I have to explain to the Dark Lord what happened, he'll kill us both."


	82. Chapter 82: The Alley and Afterwards

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 82: The Alley and Afterwards

The death eaters arrived in Knockturn Alley led by Mulciber. "Disillusion spells and silencing charms up. We walk to the Alley entrance and if we see him, we strike." He told his team before each death eater began to cast their spells. Suitably camouflaged, the group began to travel towards Diagon Alley.

Tonks had just walked out of Flourish and Blotts when she noticed a strange shimmer out of the corner of her eye. _It's almost like a-_ She would later credit the fact that she wasn't hit by the killing curse to her training as an auror, however it was most likely simple luck. The green light struck the wall beside her and the battle was joined.

The death eaters, having dropped their illusions when casting began, moved forward. "C'mon lads!" one shouted, "There's ten of us and only six of them!"

Hedwig was frozen inside the shop, _All I can do is shoot silver sparks...I don't remember any spells..._ She held her wand and tried to remember something from her past life as a witch. _Come on Hedwig...or Alexandra...or whoever I really am. Harry is out there being attacked..._

" _Try this spell Alex, say '_ _ **flippendo'**_ _" Jane said, "the wand movement is like this.." She showed her, bringing her wand up and then back with a small twist._

" _ **Flippendo!**_ _" Alexandra shouted, pointing her wand at a tin of peaches in syrup Roger and taken from the Hogwarts Kitchen. The tin can shivered in place but didn't move._

" _Try again, you can do it." Jane Thornton was, as always, her biggest cheerleader at Hogwarts. Concentrating Alexandra pointed her wand again and shouted..._

" **FLIPPENDO!** " Hedwig shouted as she moved into the alley, sending the spell at a death eater and causing him to fall onto his back. Rhiannon took advantage of the death eaters predicament and stunned him.

"Nicely done Modryb." The young werewolf said with a grin, as a child she had called her godmother that name, _Auntie in Welsh, the child had explained to Alexandra_. Hedwig remembered that and smiled at the memory before ducking a bright red flash of light.

Tonks sent word to the Ministry via a flash of silver from her wand. That done, she moved back to Harry's side, throwing up a conjured block of marble to shield them from an oncoming wave of hexes.

"They seem particularly upset today." She said, her voice surprisingly calm to her ears.

"Well, we have been putting a lot of them in jail or in the ground." Harry replied casting a stunning spell around the block at one of the death eaters.

There was a series of **cracks** as aurors began to appear in the Alley. Upon seeing their arrival the death eaters began to activate their emergency portkeys.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry called, he looked at the street before him. _Luckily the only bodies seem to be death eaters.._ He noted, watching as the aurors began to apparate away with them.

"It looks like it.." Tonks said as the group reassembled. Rhiannon and Hedwig came up first, followed by Hermione and Susan. "We're fine." Hermione said, "Susan and I stayed behind the rubbish bins and fired stunning spells where we could."

"I remembered a spell!" Hedwig said smiling, "I cast it on one of the death eaters."

"Yeah, it was Flippendo...really ruined Mulcibers day." Rhiannon said grinning. "I can't wait to see what you've got once you remember what else you can do."

Scene Break

It was much later in the evening when Genevieve returned from reporting to Voldemort. Her master had not been pleased with the events of the day.

" _The wardstone was activated somewhere in Highgate. Why precisely was it activated so far away from Diagon Alley?" His voice was cold, it was that very dangerous soft tone of voice that let her know she could be standing on the wrong side of an Avada Kedavra._

" _There was an accident my Lord, that is all. The wardstone was at the base and when I went to retrieve it, it activated." She explained from her kneeling position on the ground._

" _So, you left my wardstone, and activated it after you had left the alley instead of apparating back and scouting ahead?"_

" _Please my Lord I-AHHHH!" She screamed as the torture curse hit her again._

It had taken all of her strength to come back to apartment 14-B, the moment she had arrived she collapsed onto the floor.

 _This isn't the floor..._ She thought as she awoke in the bedroom a glance at his alarm clock told her that it was a few minutes past nine in the morning, looking down she realized she wasn't in her robes, she was instead in a pair of men's pajamas. _He must have found me and put me to bed.._ She sat up and looked around, _He's not in here..he must have already gotten up.._ She noticed that the armchair he usually put the next days clothes on was cleared of laundry. _He probably slept there..or not.._ She mused, noting the rather large coffee cup beside the chair.

The bed creaked as she moved and in a few moments, she found him entering the room. "Are you alright? What was that?" He asked her.

 _Finding Genevieve collapsed on his floor had not been something he had expected. Nor was suddenly having his mind back. At first he thought whomever her 'master' was had killed her. He had wanted to celebrate, the woman who had taken his freedom from him had been killed. But then a slew of new problems occurred to him, 'how would I get rid of a body? If someone saw me, they would think I killed her, and I doubt saying she was a witch would make things easier..'_

 _Then he saw her shudder, he went to her side and checked for her pulse. It was there, however when his hand touched her neck her eyes shot open before closing again. In that moment when his blue eyes met her brown, he knew that while he wanted her out of his life, he couldn't actually hurt her. 'Hah, all my hopes that she'd choke on a fishbone and now the idea of her being hurt because of my actions is uncomfortable..'_

 _Against his better judgment, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He could feel her body shaking as he brought her to the bed. As he went to move away and let her rest, he felt her arms tighten against him. Stifling a groan of irritation at the situation, and at the little voice that told him he couldn't just toss her on the bed and start shouting about witches until showed up, he lay on the bed beside her._

 _Eventually she fell asleep and he was able to move from the bed. Still, he watched her shudder in her sleep, murmuring apologies to someone. Against all rational thought, he sat in his chair opposite the bed and watched over her._

"...and so that is what happened. Lord Voldemort punished me for the mission failing and has charged me to try again before Harry goes back to school." She explained to him, "What happened when I came back?"

Peter explained everything, "I found you on the floor. I picked you up and put you in bed. Your robes were torn so I put you in a pair of my pajamas."

"Why? I wasn't able to put the Imperius back on you...you could have been free of me..."

"Believe it or not Genevieve, I'm not a killer. You were on my floor twitching and crying for mercy because of something I did...so I put you to bed.." He said, _Maybe now you'll leave my home.._

"You...you are a good person Peter Davis...I..I swear on my magic that I will never use an unforgivable on you ever again." She said, feeling her magic well up within her. She rose from her spot on the bed and walked into the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee. For a moment she hesitated then she went to the cabinet and took a small bag from her trip to Knockturn. From the bag she took out a small vial, she added a small strand of her hair and watched it fizzle and turn from pale yellow to pink. She poured the potion into one cup of coffee and then returned to the bedroom.

"Thank you, for what you did for me..here..." She said offering him the dosed cup of coffee. Peter took a sip and then set down the cup.

"I don't think I've ever noticed how beautiful your eyes are...or your lips.." He said, thoughts of how amazing Genevieve Lalaurie was filling his mind, the scent of lemon zest and the shampoo she used filling his nostrils as he came close to her and kissed her.

He didn't notice a single tear falling from her eye, _At least this way I can hear you tell me that you love me.._

No one had ever tried to comfort her before. Certainly not her father, he had seen his daughters as the reasons the love of his life died. Not Jeanette either, after the death of Henri, the witch who had been her closest friend as well as her sister had closed off from the world and preferred the company of the dead.

This muggle, no this man, who had every reason to slit her throat while she was helpless, or at the very least drag her into the street, had lain beside her while she was hurting. _He will never understand what that meant to me..so if I have to use the potion to simulate having him then so be it. I promised to never use the unforgivable curses on him, a love potion isn't a curse._


	83. Chapter 83: Sarah Miller, Death Eater

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 83: Sarah Miller, Death Eater

At the Ministry Amelia had said goodbye to Diana who had went back to her thankless task of protecting the Royal Family from magical threats. Amelia sat at her desk looking over reports, _It's odd..I should have heard something from Director Lemill. I'll have to send a follow up letter._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Enter," she called as Mafalda Hopkirk entered her office. "Amelia, I have a missing clerk..it's not like her, she was taking some leave to be with family, but that was over a week ago.."

"Who is it?" Amelia asked, taking a clean piece of parchment and preparing to take notes.

"Sarah Miller, I was going to recommend her to the magical observer program when she returned from her leave." Mafalda said. Amelia looked up from her parchment, "So, she would have been placed as a teacher in a muggle school and looked out for signs of accidental magic?"

"Yes. She had expressed to me interest in becoming a teacher." Mafalda said, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a shrunken file. Expanding it she handed it to Amelia.

When Amelia looked at the picture in the file her eyebrow raised over the rim of her monocle, "Mafalda, I'm sorry..but I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon. This woman was captured in the attack on a family connected to Harry Potter-Black. She was a marked death eater and was taken into the custody of the French Ministry."

Mafalda looked pale, "No. Not Sarah, there's no way she was a death eater. Her mother is a muggle and she loves her. All she ever talked about was getting into the observer program so she could be closer to her."

"Do you know where her mother lives?" Amelia asked frowning in thought, "She was there. I saw her myself."

"She lives in Kent, Sarah lives with her mother." Mafalda looked to Amelia, "I'm telling you, it doesn't make sense. Sarah Miller is one of the most cheerful, decent people I've ever worked with. I cannot believe that she would work with he-who-must-not-be-named, he would kill her mother...no, there has to be a reason."

"Mafalda, I promise I will go to Kent myself and talk to Mrs. Miller-"

"Ms. Reynolds. She divorced her husband while Sarah was at Hogwarts. From what she's told me, he was abusive to both of them." Mafalda said, "Since I am her boss, would it be easier if I came with you to talk to her?"

"I'm sorry Mafalda, but that is too risky. I will handle it myself. I promise I will let you know what I find out." Amelia said, before rising. "If you'll excuse me I will go to the Kent apparation point."

Scene Break

It took Amelia a few moments after apparating and transfiguring her robes into a more muggle appropriate pantsuit to find the home of one Cynthia Reynolds, formerly Cynthia Miller. Cynthia, a short and very slight brunette looked confused at the tall redhead who had knocked on her door. "May I help you?"

"Ms. Reynolds, my name is Amelia Bones, I am the Director for the DMLE. I work in the same Ministry as your daughter, may I come in?" Amelia said, watching as Cynthia nodded and then let her into the home.

 _This is a very typical home.._ Amelia noted, taking in the pictures of Cynthia with her daughter.

"This is about Sarah taking the mark isn't it?" Cynthia asked directly, "She told me that something would happen. 'People don't go up against Harry Potter and come out on top' she told me..." Tears filled the woman's eyes, "My baby is dead isn't she?"

"She was in custody the last I saw her Ms. Reynolds..but more to the point, you knew that she was a death eater?" Amelia asked, curious, "Why would someone with such a good relationship with her mother, who is a muggle, join a group dedicated to killing muggles?"

"She joined the group because of me.." Cynthia sighed, "My ex-husband was a death eater. I didn't know it at the time..but he was. When he died earlier this summer..I received a letter stating that it was my job to take the mark and 'serve my husbands master' or they would kill me...Sarah found the letter and.." the tears came freely now. "She came home with that thing on her arm, she promised me that they think I'm dead..she said, she was going to France..the last thing I said to my baby was that she was a fool for going to them.."

Amelia sighed, "I am sorry Ms. Reynolds..from what I've heard your daughter is a good woman."

"She is.." Cynthia smiled, "disappointed her ass of a father from the moment she went to Hogwarts..apparently being sorted into Hufflepuff was a bad thing in his eyes.."

"That was my House...from what you've told me it makes sense...she was loyal enough to you that she took that mark in your place." Amelia said, before rising, "I'll speak with my counterpart in the French Ministry, perhaps we arrange something for her...not leniency of course, she did take place in an attack that killed the head of House Delacour..but in light of the circumstances, perhaps we can keep her in a lower security wing of Azkaban."

Cynthia took Amelia's arm, "Please, if you bring her home to England, tell her I'm sorry...all this happened because of me."

"I will." Amelia promised before moving from her and vanishing back to her office.

Scene Break

At the former Malfoy Manor, renamed to Potter-Black Manor, Harry and Bellatrix were making final preparations for their trip to Ireland. "Do you have all the clothes you want packed?" Harry asked, dodging a flying black blouse as Bellatrix searched for something in the closet.

"Nearly, I'm looking for something...wait..hah!" She moved from the closet holding a small dress in her hands before placing it carefully in their trunk.

"What was that?" Harry asked, leaning over to look before Bellatrix slammed the lid shut.

"A surprise, my dear husband...you will be taking me to a suitably fancy restaurant for dinner that night." She smirked, "If you are a good boy, you'll see that dress and what I plan to wear underneath it."

Scene Break

At Apartment 14-B, Peter heard soft sobbing coming from the spare bedroom. Genevieve had taken it over, placing several items from their shopping trip in the room. _There's that lemony smell again.._ He thought as he went to the door.

She was hunched over a cauldron, a small pink vial sat on the table in front of her. She was crying, something he had never seen her do before. He reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Genevieve flinched when she felt her touch, she drew in a deep breath. "Oh..h-hello darling, I didn't hear you come into the room.." She said softly, giving him a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Genevieve? You're crying.." He reached out and brushed a tear from her eye. Unconsciously she leaned into his touch.

 _This isn't real, he doesn't love me, he can't love me...I've done so many bad things to him, and...I will continue to do them..I have to...I can't be in a world where he sees me for what I am..._ She blinked back the tears and looked closer at him. "It's nothing..just being an emotional woman is all.."

He put his arms around her, letting her rest against his chest. She inhaled his scent, _it's not real, this isn't real, it can never be real, he will never love you you stupid girl.._

Testing a theory she had made a batch of potion using one of his hairs. Taking another deep breath she thought back to the scent of the potion, _his aftershave smells just like pine..his shirt smells like fresh linen.._

A decision was made, with trembling hands she took her wand and vanished the bottles of amortentia. _Maybe if I show him the life of luxury I can provide him.._

"We need to return to the Alley today...I..I have something I need to show you." She said, drawing in another calming breath.

Scene Break

In Diagon Alley Arthur Weasley was sitting in a cafe with Mafalda. Ever since he had cast Molly from the family, he and Mafalda had shared their evening meal. He hadn't been to the Burrow except to sleep since all of this began for him with Bill walking into his office.

Mafalda toyed with her salad, not really hungry. "Amelia said that one of my clerks had been revealed as a death eater..but Arthur, I knew this girl..there's no way. Her mother is a muggle and all she talks about is getting into the observer program and working as a school teacher."

Arthur sipped his gillywater and sighed, "That is strange, normally even the ones who've hidden from us were unpleasant..I can't really think of any of them who had been cheerful or friendly."

"I know, and that's Sarah on the nose. She's always the one who wants to be with the kids when they are scared of their accidental magic use." Mafalda rested her hand on the table, her fork forgotten. "Was I blind? Was she just pretending? If she really is a death eater then I must have but..all I can see if her hugging a little muggleborn who thought she was evil because she made a bullies hair fall out."

Arthur took her hand, squeezing it gently, "I don't know..I know from my experiences with Harry Potter that there are at least a few death eaters in the world who didn't chose that path...maybe she was forced into it.."

He was about to say something when he saw a man that shouldn't be in the Alley. Confused, Arthur called to him, "Peter? Peter Prewett?"

Peter turned, seeing a strangely familiar red haired man calling him by the name on his robes. "Sorry?"

"It is you, you're Molly's cousin Peter.." He rose, Mafalda following him over. The woman beside him, tugged Peters hand, urging him towards Gringotts.

"Who is Molly? I'm sorry, but before I was adopted I was in an accident...who are you?" Peter asked, the strange feeling that he should know this man making ignore Genevieves tug on his hand.

"Arthur Weasley, I'm Molly's..well I married Molly, it was shortly before you're-" Arthur stopped as the woman pushed Peter into Arthur, causing them to fall. At their feet a fireball scorched the ground.

"THAT BITCH IS A DEATH EATER!" Came a shout as a tall blonde woman rushed forward, a fireball forming in her hands. _That's Fleur's mother.._ Arthur noted as he rose from the ground. The woman held a wand at Apolline Delacour.

"Where is he Veela? Where is the batard that killed my sister?" Genevieve spat. Peter saw a little blonde girl rush to her mothers side, "It wasn't 'arry! It was me!"

"You? You couldn't kill a spider if you stepped on it." Genevieve sneered, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Mafalda was stunned, _I can't fight this woman, I'm not a fighter..I got a troll in defense each year..._ She used her wand to summon the aurors, _thank Circe that she's not looking at me.._

Peter looked at Genevieve _Surely she's not going to hurt a child..not my love she wouldn't..she.._ His head felt foggy, as if he had a swarm of bees in his brain.

Genevieve leveled her wand at Gabrielle, "Since no one wants to tell me where Harry Potter is, you'll come with me until they are ready to talk." She grabbed Peters hand and Gabrielle's before vanishing. Apolline dropped to her knees and let out a keening wail. _My baby is gone.._ She apparated back to the Potter-Black Manor, _Harry can save her, if there's anything I've learned, Harry can do impossible things.._

Scene Break

Andromeda Tonks carried her basket of laundry back towards the flat that her daughter had let her stay in. _I know Dobby could do the laundry, but I need something to focus on._

She heard something as she passed by her neighbor Peter's apartment. It had surprised her greatly to see Peter Prewett in the building, _Peter Davis.._ she corrected herself. While the Black family hadn't associated with the Prewetts, everyone knew when a squib was born into a magical family. Andromeda had played the part of the friendly neighbor well enough,

" _Yes, I'm Andromeda Abernathy..my daughter Martina has the flat beside yours. She's..on a vacation and I'm looking after the place for her." She offered her hand, which he shook carefully balancing a basket of laundry against his hip._

" _Martina, yes we've spoken a few times.." He had said, a brown haired woman had stuck her head out of the doorway, "Peter darling, who is this?" She had looked at Andromeda as if determining if she was a threat or not._

Now she could clearly hear shouting, that woman's voice and another, _is that a little girls voice?_ Rushing back to her apartment she drew her wand and summoned Aurors to her location.

Scene Break

Peter stood between the little girl and Genevieve, "Please love, put down your wand and talk to me.."

"Don't call me that you batard, you don't love me..it's a potion...you've never loved me!" Genevieve felt the tears starting now, she held her wand out, "Now move, this little girl is going to tell me how my sister died one way or another."

Gabrielle peered around Peter, "I told you. I burned her with a fireball."

"Lies! There's no way a slip of a girl could kill Jeanette! Now Move!" She commanded Peter, _please move..I..I have to do this..._ She urged him silently.

Peter didn't move, "Genevieve.." He stepped closer to her, "Please, listen to me..you don't want to hurt a child. This isn't you.."

"Of course it's me you...I put you under the imperius..I fed you a love potion after you tended to my wounds. I'm a heartless bitch and you know it."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked her quietly, he was so close, she could smell pine and linen. Unconsciously she lowered her wand a fraction of an inch. "If you are so heartless, why are those beautiful brow eyes nfilled with tears?"

"Peter...please..just move so I can do what I have to do. Then I'll leave and you'll be free of me.." Genevieve felt her wand shaking slightly in her hand.

Gabrielle held out her hand and concentrated as hard as she could, _I've got to do this.._ she thought as she tried to summon a fireball. It worked and she hurled a small fireball at the witch. It struck home, singeing her hair.

"Why you little.." in that moment, Genevieve reacted blindly, her wand whipped past Peter. "OS R-" she felt a sharp pain at her temple and then felt nothing.

Peter held the rolling pin he had grabbed from the counter. Leaning down he checked her pulse. _She's alive...just unconscious..._

"Are you alright?" He asked the little girl.

Gabrielle nodded, "I..I want my mother. May I please go back to my mother?"

Peter sighed, "As soon as we figure out how to get you to her...I..I don't know where that alley actually is.."

At that moment his door burst open, Apolline and Tonks were leading the way into the flat. Apolline had her wand trained on Peter, "You helped kidnap my baby you-"

"Non, Maman, this man saved me." Gabrielle said, tugging her wand hand back down, "She was going to curse me and 'e...'e 'it 'er with a rolling pin!"

"You saved my Gabrielle?" Apolline said, processing what her daughter had said. When Peter nodded she rushed to him, hugging him. "Merci...you are my hero.."


	84. Chapter 84: Promises

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 84: Promises

When Genevieve awoke, she knew she was his bed again. Not opening her eyes she smiled, _it was a dream..I have a chance to make things right.._ Then she opened her eyes and reality came crashing down around her.

Amelia Bones stood at the foot of the bed, flanked by aurors on either side. From the half opened bedroom door, she saw Peter sitting and talking quietly with Apolline Delacour and her youngest daughter.

"So, you're awake. Genevieve Lalaurie, you stand accused to kidnapping the daughter of Lady Delacour. Further you are accused of using love potion and the imperius curse on muggle Peter Davis." Amelia said, "You are a known death eater, as such you will be taken to a ministry holding cell until a formal trial date is registered." Amelia looked at the woman, _for a death eater she definitely doesn't seem too upset that she's going to prison._

"Do it then. There's nothing for me here. The only person to show me any kindness, and I put him under a love potion." Genevieve sighed and rose from the bed, "May I speak to him before I leave?"

Amelia thought for a moment, "You may, we will keep Auror Potter-Black here to watch the two of you." Tonks stood away from Amelia as the other auror and the DMLE director left the room, Peter stepped inside a moment later.

"Peter...I will not beg your forgiveness for what I've done. I don't deserve it. But, I am sorry. I wish I had picked a different flat.." _No I don't, fool that I am I wouldn't trade meeting you for anything._ Genevieve looked at her hands for a moment.

"That's alright...apparently I won't remember any of this tomorrow.." He said, "I'm still considered a muggle, so once they leave with you I'll have my memories altered."

"That might be for the best...I was a horrible girlfriend.." She said, a tiny smile creeping onto her lips.

"Well, if you had been less curse happy, things would have been better..." He said, "Maybe if we'd have met in better circumstances..like you not being here to kill someone.."

While the two spoke, Apolline spoke with Amelia, "I cannot believe you want to obliviate the man who saved my Gabrielle."

Amelia sighed, "I have to. That's the law. He's a muggle, so he cannot know about our world."

"He saved her life. Surely there's a consideration for something that in the law?"

"I wish there was, but muggles cannot know about our world unless they have a magical child." Amelia looked at the door, Peter had his hand on Genevieve's shoulder, "He's a more forgiving person than most."

"He means something to her, Gabrielle told me how she refused to use a curse with him in between herself and my daughter.." Apolline said.

In the bedroom, Tonks watched as Peter comforted the woman who had imprisoned him in his own mind. _He's treating her like he cares about her...there's no way. You don't fall in love with the person who puts the imperius on you._

 _Maybe it's pity..._ a thought shared by both the auror and the prisoner. Genevieve didn't know Peters feelings about her. She knew what she wanted; access to a time turner so she could go back to her childhood, leave her family, come to England, and meet him in a life where she wasn't a death eater.

Genevieve thought of something, "You aren't a muggle though, you are Peter Prewett."

"I don't remember that life Genevieve..I don't remember anything before I turned sixteen and woke up in the orphanage.."

"But you are Peter Prewett, surely that man we met in the Alley, Arthur Weasley, he could do something to help you." She turned and looked at Tonks, "You, auror. This man is no muggle. He is a squib, his family took his memories."

Tonks looked at Peter, "Is that true?"

Peter nodded, "Apparently, I had a set of robes with the name Peter Prewett written inside it, plus a man named Arthur Weasley did tell me I was someone named Molly's cousin."

"I'll...talk to Madam Bones, I don't particularly like removing memories, especially not in cases like this where it's multiple weeks...removing that many memories can be dangerous." Tonks turned to the doorway, "Madam Bones, can I speak with you in here?"

Amelia walked to the doorway, "Yes Auror Potter-Black?"

"Ma'am, this man might not be a muggle. There's a possibility that he is a non magical member of House Prewett.." Tonks said, "We might not need to obliviate him after all."

Scene Break

Arthur Weasley could not let the idea that he had just seen Molly's cousin Peter for the first time since his wedding go from his mind.

 _Molly hadn't said much about Peter, no one really did. Well no one except Fabian and Gideon. They talked about him plenty,_

" _Pete's a good kid, shame that he hasn't shown any magic yet.."_

" _Yeah, Aunt Martha is convinced Uncle Al is going to have him sent away any day now.."_

 _Arthur looked over at Peter, he was dancing with his friend Alexandra. 'For a Slytherin, she would have made a good Hufflepuff' he noted, 'most magical kids shun friends who end up being squibs..'_

 _Arthur sat down at the table beside his new wife, he nudged her and pointed with his glass before taking a sip, "If they aren't careful, there'll be another wedding soon enough."_

 _Molly looked in the direction he had pointed and then rolled her eyes, scoffing slightly, "I wouldn't worry Arthur dear, Peter doesn't show any talent for magic, I heard my aunt and uncle talking about it; he'll be sent to the muggles when Hogwarts starts it's next year."_

" _Surely they don't have to do that. There are families who keep all their relations, not just the magical ones." Arthur said, taking another sip of his cider._

" _He's not capable of living in our world, besides just look at the girl he brought to our wedding. She's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake."_

Arthur sighed, _Molly didn't hide her disdain for muggles very well back then..or really at any point.._

Mafalda opened the door to his office, "Are you ready Arthur? We promised Jack and Stephanie Holcomb that we'd stop by their house for their anniversary."

Arthur nodded rising, "Yes Mafalda, I even remembered the gift."

Mafalda chuckled softly, "Can you believe they wanted those prank candies from your sons shop? Whatever are they going to do with ton-tongue toffees?"

 _I could show you.._ Arthur thought before going slightly red at his own implication.

Scene Break

In her bed that night Cynthia Reynolds had trouble sleeping. That wasn't unexpected, she had found out that her daughter was possibly in wizards jail in France. She blamed her ex husband, she also blamed herself. _If I hadn't let her find that damned letter...They'd have killed me but my baby would still be on her way to becoming a teacher._

That had always been Sarah's dream. Even before she learned she had magic, she had wanted to be a teacher just like her hero Mrs. Cole. Anna Cole had been her art teacher, what was more, as they would find out later, Mrs. Cole had been a witch. Part of the observer program that Sarah had wanted to join.

Finally sleep came, and with it a dream of her daughter,

 _Sarah stood there before her mother. She was dressed just as she had been before she left, in a navy blue blouse and a black skirt that had reached below her knees. "Hey mum.." She said with a smile, embracing Cynthia._

" _Sarah...are you alright.."_

" _I am now...I..I won't be coming home though mum. I'm..I'm dead."_

 _Cynthia felt the tears begin flowing, "Dead?"_

 _Sarah nodded, "I got caught during the attack..the auror turned out to be a death eater. He killed me to keep me from confessing."_

" _Baby..I'm so sorry you got into this.."_

" _It's okay mum..I'm...I'm in a better place, as trite as that sounds." Sarah chuckled, "Sorry that you won't be getting any grandchildren though.."_

 _In spite of herself, Cynthia laughed at that, "I wasn't that bad about grandkids.."_

 _Sarah joined her in laughing, then sighed, "Mum, what happened isn't your fault. I made my choice and I knew that this was a possibility, more like a given really, considering who we were going after."_

" _Who was it?"_

" _The family of Harry Potter...he's...kind of a big deal in the magical world. He was the one who stopped the death eaters the first time around when he was a baby." Sarah sighed, "We were sent to attack one of his wives families."_

 _Sarah took her mothers hand, "Please...don't blame yourself..I don't blame you..alright?"_

Cynthia whispered in her sleep, "I will.." then rolled over, a single tear falling from her eyes.


	85. Chapter 85: A trip to Ireland

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 85: A trip to Ireland

Harry and Bellatrix arrived in Ireland early the morning of the concert. Dressed in muggle clothes they made their way to the bed and breakfast the Goblins had reserved for them. Tonks and Rhiannon arrived afterwards, apparating with a crack as they appeared.

"Bloody hell Harry, Gringotts didn't muck about did they?" Tonks said softly, "This place is a palace.."

The bed and breakfast was a quaint little place named 'The Country Squire'. The cheerful looking Tudor manor home sat on the outskirts of Dublin surrounded on three sides by oak and ash trees. When they got to the door they were met by a plump older woman, "Good morning, I am Mrs. Madison, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes ma'am, it should be two rooms under the name Potter-Black." Bellatrix said, handing the woman the identification card that Gringotts had prepared for her.

"Ah yes, Mr and Mrs. Potter-Black and the other room is set aside for their employees. Well I see Mrs. Potter-Black and the employees, but I suppose Mr. Potter-Black had to stay home. No matter, I'm sure your son will enjoy his trip to Dublin." Mrs. Madison said smiling as she looked back at the registry and filled out the required information from Bellatrix's i.d.

 _My mother?_ Harry sent a look over to Bellatrix. She barely raised an eyebrow, but it was enough to send a simple message; _play along._

"Yes, my husband was unavoidably called back to London, so it's just me and my little Harrikins.." She said grinning and ruffling his hair fondly, thoroughly enjoying the look of annoyance on her husbands face.

Meanwhile Tonks and Rhiannon were both doing their level best to not laugh at Harry. It took all of Tonk's skill as a metamorphmagus to not turn bright red.

"Alright then, your rooms are four and five on the second floor. You have a shared bathroom between the rooms. Here are your keys, breakfast is in an hour if you are hungry." The woman handed Bellatrix two keys, the one marked 'five' she handed to Tonks.

"Let's put up our things dear, then we can come back down and have a big breakfast for my little boys special day.." She said to Harry, eyes twinkling as she teased him again.

Once they were out of earshot of the proprietress Harry grabbed Bellatrix's bottom and squeezed it, "You'll pay for that.." He said lowly.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, "I hope so.." She whispered.

Scene Break

In her office at the DMLE, Amelia was busy writing out the documents for what to do regarding Genevieve Lalaurie. _She's promised to cooperate fully with the operation against Riddle, provided we keep her under house arrest. The muggl- wait, the squib Peter Prewett has agreed to keep her there for now..we have aurors standing guard day and night just to be safe. Her wand has been locked away for safekeeping here at the Ministry._

She sighed, _This would be easier if I had just arrested her. But I think Harry is making me soft. All of her assets have been frozen, pending Harry's return from Ireland. Her assets belong to House Delacour, and he is the current Lord of that House._ She finished scratching out her report and set it aside to be mailed. Now it was time for a task she knew she would enjoy.

Down in the holding cell lay a stunned wizard. Severus Snape had been arrested for the crime of poisoning James Potter in their sixth year. Thanks to the memories pulled from Petunia Dursley, Amelia would have a relatively easy time getting him put in Azkaban.

"Enervate him." Amelia said as she entered the room. Proudfoot nodded and hit Snape with the spell. Snape sat up groaning softly as he rubbed his temples. "Where am I?" He said.

"Take a look Severus, it should be fairly clear. You're in a holding cell. My holding cell. You are charged with the crime of poisoning James Potter in your sixth year at Hogwarts." Amelia moved closer to the door, "Do you have anything to say?"

"I received a full pardon when I switched sides for all past crimes." Snape said sneering, "You have nothing current on me."

"Actually Severus, I do have something very interesting for you. Did you know that when we take a subjects wand we check its magical signature and put it up against unsolved crimes?" Amelia kept her smirk hidden as she watched Snape go pale, "Your wand was at the attack on the Ossuary. Now, why would an upstanding fellow like yourself be present at an attack on my home? I'd say that attempted murder of a Ministry official would be a current crime. Actually two counts as my niece was there. Oh and the attempted end of an entire House. That's a big one. So you've got two charges that guarantee at least a decade at Azkaban and a third charge that could send you through our lovely little Veil downstairs."

"What do you want from me then?" Snape asked, hoping that she wanted him to cut a deal, "I'll give you the information I used to give Dumbledore, I am in the inner circle of the Dark Lord."

"Can you tell me where he is hiding?"

She didn't hide the smirk this time as she watched his face go paler still, "You can't can you? That means it's most likely under either a Fidelius or a blood ward...You want to turn that trip through the Veil into a life sentence instead? Tell me what area his base is in. I don't need the town, I just need the general vicinity."

"You won't be able to find him, even if I tell you exactly where he's hiding. The charm that keeps him hidden will prevent you from seeing the base." Snape said.

"Well, I think we'll let you cool your heels here for a few days and we'll try a different tactic." Amelia turned on her heel and walked to the cell occupied by Dumbledore, "Your second trial is in a week Albus. I do hope you have a better defense than 'it was for the Greater Good'."

Albus Dumbledore didn't say anything. He had a plan, one that would get him free and hopefully get Harry Potter back under his control.

Scene Break

Auror Constance Smythe was on guard inside Peters flat. She watched as he worked on one of his files while the prisoner sat at the table writing down a list.

Genevieve had clear orders from Amelia Bones _If I want to stay here and out of Azkaban, I have to make myself useful. So I will, I'll hand her this list of continental death eaters._

Peter looked up from his file, "It's lunchtime. Ms. Smythe would you like something to eat?" he asked the short witch.

"I'm not really supposed to eat on duty..." She said, "However I'm not being relieved until eight this evening..so what's for lunch?"

"Well, it seems I've bought a lot of seafood recently, I was thinking I'd fry some cod and make fish and chips." He said then turned, "Genevieve does that sound alright?"

"That sounds fine Peter.." She said looking up from her work, "I'm sorry you bought so much fish because of me.."

"Eh, it's starting to grow on me honestly.." He said as he went to the counter and placed his cutting board on it. As he worked, slicing the cod into strips and then doing the same to some potatoes he let his mind wander, _Why did I allow her to stay?_

 _She had promised that she would do anything for him. She said that if she went to Azkaban she would most likely never leave it alive. That same damn fool part of him that told her she had beautiful eyes had done the talking and he had allowed her to stay in the second bedroom._

" _She seems determined to gain your approval." Amelia had told him, "She refused to tell me anything unless I kept her here with you."_

" _Maybe she thinks she can use a love potion on me again." Peter had said._

" _Doubtful, we are confiscating all magical items in the house. Between that and constant surveillance from my aurors you'll be perfectly safe. Besides," Amelia said with a wry grin, "From what I've seen you are handy with a rolling pin."_

It still might not have been his best idea to let her stay, but it was the the decision he had made. He shrugged as he heated the oil to begin frying. _I can't help but feel bad for her...no matter how hard I try to stay mad..I keep seeing her trembling..I think she was trapped by her own bad decisions.._

Scene Break

Dan Granger had made a bad decision of his own today. He had left the practice during his lunch break to see his lover. Dan hadn't been faithful to Emma since he met Stacy last year. She was young, pretty, and most all she thought he was brilliant. Dan had felt stifled, living in a home with two women who, to his mind, thought they were smarter than him. Stacy was not very smart, in his estimation, but she was very flexible.

He was right about one thing, Emma Granger was very smart. She'd had suspicions for a few months now, she waited for Dan to leave for lunch and then followed him. This wasn't the first time he had been unfaithful, during their time in college he had cheated with her roommate Ashley Monroe, he had sworn he would never stray again. _Shows how good you are at keeping your promises._

That was what led her to where she was now, parked across the street watching her husband be met at the door of a council flat by a bottle blonde twenty-something. She snapped a photograph of the two kissing and drove off. When he came back to the clinic after lunch she would have some words for him, six words to be precise _I want a divorce, you bastard_


	86. Chapter 86: A fling

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 86: A fling

Daniel Granger was a man who thought he had a good grip on life. He had a successful dental practice, a daughter commonly referred to as one of the most brilliant young magical minds in a generation, and a wife who was oblivious to his affair with his secretary.

He thought this right up until he entered the safe house with his auror guard and found Amelia Bones standing with his wife Emma and another auror with his suitcase sitting on the floor. "Emma dear, are we moving again?"

"No, dearest. But you are." She said with false sweetness. "I followed you on your lunch break today. Would you like to guess what I saw?"

Dan paled, just as the auror beside him paled. "Auror Kline, you are discharged from this assignment for not keeping your charge under observation. Report to Senior Auror Shacklebolt at once for reassignment." Amelia said, watching as the auror vanished with a crack back to the Ministry.

"Mr. Granger, you will be moving to a Ministry approved safe house, as Mrs. Granger-"

"Thornton. I'm not keeping his last name." Emma interjected.

"Very well, Ms. Thornton, does not wish you to be here." Amelia finished, "Your bags are packed and Auror Jenkins will be taking you to the site. Do you have anything you need to add?"

"I...Em..I know what you saw looked bad..but I can explain-" Dan halted as he found the business end of Amelia's wand pointed at his face.

"Mr. Granger, I will stun you if you try to weasel out of what you have done. I will enjoy it." Amelia said, one thin eyebrow raised as she gestured by nodding at the suitcase. "Pick it up."

Scene Break

Upstairs, Hermione was crying against Fred. She had been crying almost from the moment she overheard her mother talking to the auror.

" _I need to speak with your boss. My husband will not be staying with us any longer."_

" _Ma'am?" Auror Thomas Jenkins said, looking confused._

" _I caught the bastard cheating on me. If he stays here I cannot promise that I won't kill him."_

" _I'll send a messenger patronus to headquarters." The auror turned and in a moment a silver hound raced through the closed door._

"I just don't understand how he could do that to her Fred.." Hermione said miserably against his by now very moist chest. "They've been together for so long.."

Fred held his girlfriend, not knowing what to say, _I am completely out of my depth here..._ "I don't know 'Mione...I do know that he's an idiot though."

She made a little noise against his chest that Fred wasn't sure if it was a laugh or another sob. But he felt her tighten her grip on his shirt and her nuzzling closer, so he figured it was probably a laugh.

Scene Break

At Apartment 14-B, Peter had visitors. Apolline and Gabrielle had came to see him. Not wishing to make things awkward, Genevieve had retreated to her bedroom, auror Smythe had followed her to give them privacy, and to keep an eye on the former death eater.

"Arthur Weasley sent word to us that he had something to give you." Apolline told him, taking a small package from her pocket and then enlarging it with her wand.

Peter opened it, wrapped in brown paper had been a small, thick book. _It's a scrapbook.._ He thought as he flipped the pagers, nearly dropping the book in shock when he realized the pictures were moving. _What the...wait, there's a letter.._

 _Dear Peter,_

 _I found this while cleaning out my house to make some room. It's a scrapbook of pictures from the Prewett family. I believe that there are a few pictures in there that you would be interested to see. Check out the tenth page especially. I've heard that you won't be obliviated, so if you'd be willing, I'd love to come over with Mafalda and discuss the muggle world with you. Please consider the scrapbook a bribe, because it was definitely sent as one._

 _Kidding, (mostly)_

 _Arthur Weasley_

"Thank you.." Peter said, looking back at the scrapbook. He flipped it to the tenth page and looked at the picture. He saw himself, at what looked like ten years old posing beside a blonde witch about the same age. "She looks so familiar..but I can't really place her.." a dim memory played in the corner of his mind, but it wasn't enough to actually give him a name.

 _She was his best friend, the only one who would play with him. She didn't care that he couldn't cast any spells, she cared that he wasn't afraid to play with a girl. She cared that he didn't expect her to act like a 'proper' lady. She called him 'Petey' and he called her...the name wouldn't come..but he could see her giant blue eyes as clear anything._

"She looks like the auror that Harry freed from her animagus form...we all know her as Hedwig, but I believe her real name is Alexandra.." Apolline said, looking at the smiling girl who had just pulled her best friend into what appeared to be a very sweaty hug.

 _Alexandra..._ That name tickled in his brain for some reason, he looked closer at the picture.

 _Two kids playfully shoving each other as they walked down the dirt path behind a house._

 _A blushing boy looking down as a serious faced girl tended to a cut on his knee, fussing at him about trying to force his magic to show up._

 _A first kiss in the snow during Yule her third year at Hogwarts. She had came home to visit her family and to give him his present._

 _A dance at his cousin Molly's wedding._

"I...I think I remember her." He said softly, looking at the picture, "Her father didn't approve of his daughter hanging around with a squib. My mother didn't approve of her being a Slytherin.."

Apolline looked at the man before her, _if he remembers Hedwig, perhaps she would remember him.._ "Would you mind if I bring a friend with me the next time I visit Peter?"

"No of course not.." Peter said, unable to get the images of a teenaged Peter dancing with Alexandra.

Scene Break

Back in Ireland, Harry and Bellatrix had went to explore the city after their breakfast. They walked hand in hand, Bellatrix bringing back her Josephine Reed personae once they were away from the bed and breakfast.

Behind them, also holding hands were Tonks and Rhiannon. Tonks leaned into Rhiannon's side and whispered, "I'll bet Harry has something planned to get her back for calling him 'harrikins'."

Rhiannon grinned and nodded, "If he doesn't, I'm sure she'll think of something else to do to him."

In reality neither Harry nor Bellatrix were planning anything devious at all. For the first time in what felt like forever, they were safe. No one knew they were there, no one knew who they were since they were staying clear of magical Ireland at the moment, and thanks to her glamour, Bellatrix was safe from would-be vigilantes who would try to hurt 'Bellatrix Lestrange'.

Harry squeezed his wife's hand, when she looked at him he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Very affectionate today I see.." She said with a smile.

Harry returned it, "I'm with you, of course I'm affectionate." he chuckled softly, "So, how's James doing?"

"Your son is happy that we aren't traveling by portkey anymore. He also wants his father to know that he would like us to have something spicy for lunch."

At Bellatrix's comment Tonks spoke up, "Spicy sounds good, let's get curry!"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes, "Tonks, you are going to end up glowing in the dark one day.."

"What can I say? I'm hot blooded." Tonks replied, pulling Rhiannon in and kissing her.

 _This is a very good day..._ Harry thought as he led his wives and bodyguard into a record shop. Seeing the look on Bellatrix's face he knew she was going to enjoy herself here.

Scene Break

In his holding cell Dumbledore had finished his plan, it was a very simple one; call upon Fawkes and use the phoenix to get him away from the Ministry, then find Harry and use whatever spells he needed to in order for Harry to obey him again. _Then have Harry 'forgive' me for my 'slightly overzealous dedication'.._

There was one problem, thus far he'd been unable to summon Fawkes. Normally his familiar would have came when he thought the birds name, but thus far Fawkes had been curiously absent. _He wouldn't break our bond...I am Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the light in three hundred years!_

Dumbledore looked over to where sat his former man on the inside regarding Voldemort. _Severus seems determined to have his mind wiped clean by obliviation. He continues to try and convince the aurors that he knows something valuable but he refuses to tell them what it is._

For his part, Severus wasn't just planning on what next to say when Amelia Bones came to see him, but more importantly how to get revenge on the ones responsible for his incarceration. He knew Harry Potter had to be to blame, _when I get out of here I'll use Sectumsempra and cut him into one part for every minute I've been stuck here..._

Scene Break

Back at Apartment 14-B Peters guests had left and Genevieve had returned to the living room. She and Peter sat on the couch going through the channels on his television. Auror Smythe sat across from them in a recliner.

Thus far Constance Smythe had found this a relatively easy assignment. The death eater had shown no interest in trying anything, she seemed content to write the names of death eaters she knew of _and make moony eyes at the squib.._

Constance thought it might have been cute, if the witch in question wasn't a terrorist. But she was, so no matter how cutesy the witch acted towards Peter, she was ready to blast her with a stunning spell at a moments notice.


	87. Chapter 87: Accidental Magic

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 87: Accidental Magic

It was late in Apartment 14-B and Peter was still at work. The auror assigned to this shift was sitting in Peters easy chair doing her best to stay awake, but the clicking of keys as Peter worked was almost hypnotic.

Peter liked working at night, it was relaxing to him. He could sit with a cup of herbal tea and type out reports without having to worry about surprise calls from clients.

 _So why is this report so damn difficult?_

It was probably because of the events earlier that day. Apolline had came back to visit him again. She had brought another witch with her, this was the one he remembered somewhat. _Alexandra, though she prefers Hedwig._ He reminded himself. Apparently they had been childhood friends, each others first kisses, and... _nothing, I still don't remember anything except those flashes I got looking at the pictures._

He groaned and rose from his chair taking his mug with him to the kitchen. At the entrance to the kitchen, he looked over and saw the light in Genevieve's room was still on. Against his better judgment he walked over to her open door.

She was sitting up in the bed reading. She had become interested in muggle novels since becoming his 'guest'. He supposed it was due to the fact that if she wasn't working on her lists for Amelia Bones she didn't really have anything else to do. _Maybe I should try to help her find a hobby of some kind.._

"Enjoying your book?" He asked startling her and causing her to jump slightly, the copy of 'The Diary of Frida Kahlo' falling onto the bed.

"I am. Thank you for getting it for me." She said, "We have one of her paintings at the Lalaurie Manor in Alsace. It's a painting called 'the two Fridas'." She looked at him, "Why are you up so late?"

"I can't sleep so I was working on a project for one of my clients." He sighed, "I was going to fix a midnight snack, would you care to join me?"

"I would love to." She said with a tiny smile, "I'll be in in a moment.."

He returned to the kitchen, "Doris, I'm making a snack for Genevieve and myself, do you want something?" Doris Creedmore wasn't as nice as Constance Smythe, but she also wasn't as loud. The gray haired senior auror reminded him of his adopted grandmother, _Short, rail thin, gray as an old memory, and as mean as a snake.._ But he had loved the old woman anyway and she had loved him in her way. _I wonder what Grandma Annie would think of me technically being a wizard? Knowing her, she'd roll her eyes and tell me to stop that foolishness and do some work.._ He grinned as he pulled a sheet pan from under his stove and preheated the oven.

"Depends, what are you making?" By now all the aurors assigned to guarding Peter and keeping an eye on Genevieve knew two things: Peter was a good cook, and that he would pester you until you ate something.

"I'm baking some chips and while they're going I'm making some curry sauce.." He said chopping an onion, setting the pieces in a bowl and then starting to peel and core an apple.

"Too heavy for so late at night for me. You two enjoy.." The older woman said, going back to her copy of the 'daily prophet'.

By the time Genevieve had came out of her room the curry sauce was simmering and the chips were in the oven. Peter was at the sink washing his dishes when she came to his side and gently pushed him from the sink. "Budge over, you're cooking so I'll clean.." she said taking the dishcloth from his hands.

In truth Doris found them to be rather cute. _If she wasn't a death eater these two would be down right adorable..._ Doris was a grandmother herself, two six year old girls called her 'Gramma'. She looked at the paper and smirked _Madam Bones might be in line for a new position as Minister..these articles about Fudge possibly taking bribes are going to get him mad and when he gets mad he'll get stupid..well more stupid._

"Damn it!" Genevieve dropped the knife she had been washing, a thin cut on her index finger began to bleed. Peter reached over and took her hand, without thinking. Genevieve gasped as she felt the cut heal. "You just performed magic..." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Scene Break

In Ireland, Harry and Bellatrix were finding their seats in the The Point theater for the concert. "This should be good," He told her as they sat down. This show, Riverdance, Bellatrix learned as she looked at the program was a combination of music and dancing. She continued to read her program.

"Thank you for bringing me to this.." She said softly squeezing his hand. She leaned in and kissed her husband. "This is already amazing, just being here with you."

Scene Break

Amelia grinned as she watched Cornelius Fudge be dragged away. "You can't do this to me! I am the Minister for Magic!" He shouted as he fought against Aurors Proudfoot and Stapleton.

"Correction, you were the Minister. Now that we have the proof we need to put you away for taking bribes, there will be an interim Minister chosen by the end of the day." Amelia said, "Now then, you'll be placed in the low security ward at Azkaban. I do hope you find the accommodations suitable."

"You miserable bitch! I will get out of this and when I do I will ruin you!" Fudge swore.

"You are more than welcome to try former-Minister. However, for now you will excuse me, I've got to make sure that your files are moved to my office. I'm sure you've got some friends out there that we haven't caught yet.." Amelia turned back to the door, "but we will."

Scene Break

Harry and Bellatrix clapped as the group completed their final performance of the show. Harry smiled as he watched his wife's face, _she looks so happy here.._ He thought as he looked at the wide grin on her face.

"Have fun?" He asked her as they rose from their seats. "I did...this was amazing Harry. Thank you for bringing me." She kissed him softy, a kiss he returned and then deepened. "So, I'm thinking we need to get back to our room as quickly as possible after dinner tonight.." Bellatrix whispered against his lips. "I have some plans to thank you for our day today...remember that surprise I said I had for you? I think you've more than earned it..."

Dinner was a quiet affair for the four of them at a local cafe. Tonks and Rhiannon sat apart from Harry and Bellatrix, allowing the pair their privacy.

"This is nice...it's like here there's no Riddle, no death eaters...we can just be Harry and Bella.." She said as she looked at the menu. "I almost wish we didn't have to leave.."

"We have to though, your record player is at the Manor.." Harry said with a grin, "My classes start pretty soon, so I'd be back no matter what.."

"Still...we are rich enough, we could afford a house in Ireland.." She said, deciding on a shrimp dish.

"Maybe we'll find a place somewhere, like the vacation home we have in France.." He offered, still looking at the menu.

Their waitress arrived and the orders were made. Harry heard Tonks laughing and smiled, he turned his head and watched as she and Rhiannon were talking about something.

"This is good for them..being together like this.." Bellatrix said, "I know what it's like to live your life with a missing piece of your heart.."

"You mean my father?"

"For a time yes, James Potter was the love of my life. But then you came along and something clicked and that missing piece of my heart was back with interest." She smiled and took his hand, "I love you Harry, I would not trade anything for the life I have with you."

Scene Break

Narcissa heard a commotion from the bedroom Bellatrix had chosen. Confused she made her way up the stairs, her wand drawn. A human revealing charm didn't show any people in the room, but she still heard music. She opened the door and peeked in carefully.

There, perched on the headboard of Bellatrix's bed was Fawkes. The phoenix familiar of Albus Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" She found herself asking the bird.

Fawkes answer, a trilling sound like laughter wasn't spoken words, but Narcissa found that she knew the meaning.

 _Waiting._


	88. Chapter 88: Red is the Rose

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Tile of the chapter is one of my favorite songs by the High Kings.

Chapter 88: Red is the Rose

"You saw him perform magic?" Auror Smythe asked Auror Creedmore. "That's amazing Doris. I've never heard of a squib displaying accidental magic before." The younger aurors eyes widened, "You are sure that it was magic?"

"Yes girl. I've seen magic before believe it or not." The older woman replied acidly. "Without a wand or an incantation he managed a low level healing spell." She flicked her eyes meaningfully towards the bedrooms. "She cut her hand doing the dishes and he healed her."

"He healed her? Really?" Constance's eyes widened, "It's a shame that she's..you know.."

"A death eater?"

"Well yes..otherwise they would be so cute together." Constance smiled for a moment, "That would be straight out of one of the romance novels they sell at Flourish and Blotts.."

In his bedroom Peter had just woken up, he groaned and rolled over _damn...eight thirty five already..._ He pressed the snooze button and closed his eyes to gain another nine minutes of freedom before the world intruded on him again.

In her bedroom Genevieve continued to sleep. She was not a morning person, and one of the few benefits of being on house arrest was that there weren't guards to force her to rise at dawn. She rolled over in the bed, dreaming of her sister.

" _Hello Gene." Jeanette Lalaurie did not resemble the madwoman she had been. Rather, she looked as she had before Henri had been killed. She smiled to her sister, "How've you been?"_

" _Jean...I..you sound different."_

" _I should. My madness was healed when I came to this place. Henri was waiting for me." She smiled warmly to her sister, "His poor heart had been breaking watching me delve deeper into necromancy trying to bring him back to me. I thought I would end up in Hell..but Henri wouldn't let them. We are scheduled to be reborn.."_

" _Reborn?"_

" _Yes Gene..They have given me this chance to warn you. Voldemort is planning something with the muggle government. If you do not act, Peter will leap in front of a killing curse for you." Jeanette looked down for a moment, "He'll do it without a single regret except that he'll miss you."_

That was when she awoke. Her heart was pounding and her face was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. _I've got to warn Madame Bones.._ Genevieve rose from her bed and wrapped her robe around herself.

She rushed out of the room and stopped in front of Constance. "Auror Smythe, you must warn Madame Bones. The Dark Lord is planning an attack."

"How do you know this? Did they send you a message?" Constance asked, "I didn't hear anything or see an owl.."

"I can't explain how I know, but I know there's going to be an attack soon." Genevieve said, watching as the auror drew her wand and sent out a silvery butterfly out the window of the apartment.

Scene Break

When Harry, Bellatrix, Tonks, and Rhiannon arrived back at the Manor, they were met by Narcissa. "Harry, you have a guest upstairs in yours and Bella's bedroom." She said, "It's Fawkes..I don't know how, but Fawkes arrived here sometime last night."

"Fawkes is here?" Harry asked, "But how'd he get here?"

"He's a phoenix, Harry. They aren't bound by wards. Phoenix fire can travel through any barrier." Bellatrix said, "He's got to be here for a reason.."

Harry ascended the stairs with Bellatrix and Narcissa following him. When he opened the door he found Fawkes perched on the headboard of the bed. Fawkes trilled a greeting to them and then stared, first at Harry and then at Bellatrix. The bird gave a very human-like nod and then vanished in a small fireball leaving behind a small black egg.

"Well that was odd and strangely anticlimactic. What happened?" Bellatrix wondered aloud, she walked over to the black egg and picked it up. "It's warm.." she said. She nearly dropped the egg when it began to crack open and a fledgling phoenix came forth from inside.

The baby Fawkes looked up at Bellatrix and a soft light surrounded them both.

This time it was Harry's turn to ask, "What happened?"

Bellatrix looked down at Fawkes and then back to Harry, "I think we just bonded.."

Scene Break

Amelia arrived at Apartment 14-B to find Genevieve looking pale, her eyes darting to a confused looking Peter. Constance rose when she appeared, "Madam Director, there's something Lalaurie thinks you should know."

"Very well. What is this something I should know?" Amelia asked. _She looks like she's about to be sick.._ Amelia had received daily reports from both aurors assigned to guard the apartment. _Smythe thinks they are going to end up running away to France and Creedmore thinks she's going to end up pregnant.._

"Madame-Director, I can't explain how I know this without sounding insane, but I have received a warning. The Dark Lord is planning an attack on the muggle government." Genevieve said, "That is all I know unfortunately."

 _An attack on the muggles? He's getting brazen if he's decided to start attacking them so openly.._ "Very well. I will see my contacts in their government and assign more guards." Amelia looked to her, "If this pans out, it may result in time served against your sentence."

"Thank you Madame-Director." Genevieve looked to Peter and then back to Amelia. "Please ensure extra protection for Peter. I worry that he will become a target once I am no longer deemed valuable enough to keep here."

"Why would Riddle want to attack him?" Amelia asked.

"Besides the obvious reason that he hates muggles. He knows that the ward stone used to alert the death eaters to attack Harry Potter in Diagon Alley was activated here." Genevieve said, "Perhaps it would be best if you moved Peter somewhere safe. I will go to the holding cell at the Ministry." It would break her heart to leave him, but this was the only way to ensure Peter's safety. _If he's not near me, then he will be safe when the Dark Lord sends the curse at him. After everything I've done to him...after the kindness he has shown me..I would happily die if it means he is safe._

"I will consider it. There are only so many warded properties I feel comfortable using. We have constant guard here, that plus extra wards should suffice for now." Amelia said, "What caused this sudden desire to separate yourself from him? Before you told us that you wouldn't reveal anything if you were kept apart from him?"

"Madame-Director, I am not worthy of the feelings he puts inside of me. I have done things that at one time I wouldn't have thought twice about. But now...I am sickened by the way I treated him..and others. I nearly cursed a child...I.I gave him a love potion after he tended to my wounds. He needs to be safe from the fallout when the Dark Lord becomes aware of my turning informant." Genevieve sighed, "I would rather be trapped in the deepest cell in Azkaban and know that he is safe, than to be a risk to him now."

 _She does love him. Apolline was right._ Amelia looked at the woman, _She's practically begging us to take him away from her, but her eyes are begging to keep him close to her side._ She thought for a moment, "I will see about moving the both of you to a different location then."

Scene Break

Tonks was putting her clothes away when she heard a knock on the door frame of her room. Turning she saw Harry standing there watching her, "Wotcher Hubs, what's up?"

"Nothing Dora, I just wanted to see you." He said smiling, he walked into her room, his arms going around her. She leaned against his chest and turned to kiss him.

"So, you and Bella had a good time?" She asked smirking. "I did, what did you and Rhiannon do while we were at the concert?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think we might have to show rather than tell..." She said before kissing him again. "So...three babies are on their way so far..Cissy has apparently been going nuts clearing the old nursery."

"Three...that's crazy.."

"The good kind I hope."

"Oh it's the best kind...I grew up without a real family..now I'm going to be a dad thanks to three of the most beautiful, amazing women in the world." Harry pulled her in for another kiss. "Fawkes bonded with Bellatrix.." He told her.

"Well, that will go over good with the people who still think she's evil.." Tonks smirked, "Phoenixes are seen along with unicorns as the animals most closely linked to the light."

In her bedroom, Bellatrix was stroking the feathers of the still tiny phoenix. "So, we bonded...but why?" The phoenix looked up at her and trilled softly. Bellatrix smiled and stroked his head fondly, "The Prophet is going to have a field day with this..."

Scene Break

At the place once known as Riddle Manor, now known as Gaunt Manor, Voldemort was indeed making his plans to attack the muggle government. _Too many things have gone wrong this year..the best course will be to let the idiots kill themselves and then take over the scraps that remain..._

To that end, he had a plan; send a squad to Buckingham Palace and kill the Queen of England. _A death that big to the muggles, especially one done in a way that no one could ever obliviate enough people to hide it, and the will start rioting in the streets. The attack doesn't even have to work, if the attack is public enough, even a failed attempt will cause the chaos I want.._

He used his mark to begin summoning his minions. The first to arrive was Peter Pettigrew. _Perfect..._. "Wormtail, you have failed in the task I have set for you, however I have a new task for you...you will take a group of our recruits and prepare them for an attack on the muggle Royal family. Do this Wormtail and I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams. I will make you the master of every muggle in Britain. Fail and I will ensure that you will beg for death until your vocal chords tear themselves apart." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively, "Go to the ritual chamber, when the recruits arrive I will send them to you. Make sure that they are prepared with killing curses and blasting hexes. I want this attack to be loud and violent, do you understand?"

"Ye-Yes my Lord. It will be as you say."


	89. Chapter 89: What next?

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter eighty-nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 89: What next?

Amelia found herself stunned by the news she received. She knew that with Fudge removed there would be a Wizengamot meeting called in order to place a new Minister. However, she didn't know that she was considered on the short list. She had only found out after bumping into Arthur Weasley.

" _Amelia, have you heard the news?" The ginger haired man asked when she came through the hall._

" _What news Arthur? I've been dealing with the Lalaurie case."_

" _Marchbanks is planning on nominating you for Minister." Arthur noted the look on her face. "If it's any consolation, I think you would be a great Minister. I know that Greengrass is planning on nominating Ogden, but I believe you would be better for the job that Tiberius."_

" _Arthur, anyone would be better than Tiberius Ogden. He just wants to keep his pockets filled. He'd be no different than Fudge."_

 _And then I said if nominated I would serve.._ She sighed softly, before making her way into her current office. _I don't want to be the damned Minister. I'm an auror at heart, this is where I belong...but if the option is myself or Tiberius Ogden...I know who I would choose._

There was nothing truly offensive about Tiberius Ogden, except for the fact that he was the kind of shrewd businessman that if he was a slightly less well meaning sort he would be called corrupt. He was a man who thrived on backroom bargains and the 'good old boys' club would do well with him in charge.

 _We can't have more of that. We need a Ministry dedicated to justice for all, not just for those who can afford it._ Amelia had made her mind, she would be the Minister, if chosen, that would turn this Ministry into a sanctuary for those fleeing from dark magic. She sat at her desk and penned a note, preparing it for delivery to the Potter-Black Manor. _It's time for Narcissa to take her place as Lady Potter-Black and vote in the Wizengamot._

Scene Break

Genevieve looked at herself in the mirror, _What happened to you Genevieve? You were the most beautiful girl in your year at Beauxbatons...now look at you, those are bags under your eyes and there are gray hairs mixed with the auburn.._

She heard a soft _ahem_ at her door frame. She turned and saw Peter standing there, two cups of coffee in his hands. "I brought you your coffee.." He said motioning with his head at the cup on the left.

"Thank you Peter...I..I'm glad that you are here. I wished to speak with you and if I do it now, I don't have to worry about losing my nerve later." She came over and took the cup from his hand, taking a sip she closed her eyes and smiled almost imperceptibly. _He makes the perfect cup every time.._

"What's on your mind? Is it about your talk with Madam Bones?" He asked, taking a sip of his own. "I think you've been useful enough that I doubt she'll send you to that wizard prison.."

"It is about that conversation. I...I fear that my time needs to end here. For your safety. When the Dark Lord finds out that I am the reason his plan fails..he will hunt me. He knows the area that the ward stone was activated in. It would not take much effort on his part to find wards with my magical signature on them. It would take even less effort for him to destroy them." She placed her cup down and took his arm. "You are in danger because of me. I...I can't let that happen. You are the only good thing to come along in my life..even considering how I treated you. I can't let him hurt you..more to the point I can't let you get hurt by you doing something noble and idiotic."

She looked down, not willing to meet his eyes. "I..no..it's nothing." She said softly, blinking back a stubborn tear. She felt his hand go to hers and with a gentle squeeze she looked up into his eyes, she felt the smile building as she looked at him, but she managed to keep it down.

"What were you about to say?" He asked her. Genevieve took a deep breath, "I..I wanted to ask you to do something for me.."

"What is it?" He could see warring emotions in her eyes, _She wants to ask me something, but she doesn't...she says she needs to leave, but the way she's holding my hand, it's like she's afraid of being pulled away._

"Love me. Before they take me and throw me in that prison. Lay with me. I swear on my life, nothing will happen to you. Except that, hopefully, I can make you feel good." She shrugged off her robe, standing naked before him. "For everything I have done to you, please let me try to make it up to you."

She kissed him deeply. It wasn't a loving kiss, it was a desperate one. She kissed him as if the act of kissing him could heal all the pain inside her.

Peter was stunned. Slowly, he felt her arms going around him, squeezing him against her nude form. Slowly, his body began to respond to her kisses.

From her place in the living room, Auror Smythe heard the soft rhythmic thudding of a headboard and a wall. She knew that her job would tell her to stop them. She also knew that unless she heard shouting, she wouldn't move from her spot.

It was quite some time later. Genevieve lay on the bed, she was clinging to him, her head resting on his chest. She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Was it alright?" She asked him quietly.

"It was amazing.." He stroked her hair softly, "I have to admit..I never thought I'd meet someone like you.."

"That is probably for the best.."

"Maybe. But every time I think about how I am supposed to hate you...I keep losing myself in your eyes." He sighed then, "At first I thought it might be residue from the love potion. But according to Apolline they don't last that long.."

"What are you saying?" She didn't dare hope, but her heart beat faster as she watched him.

"I think..I think I might be in love with you. And that doesn't make sense, but there it is."

She looked up and kissed him, then when it broke she sighed and put her head back down on his chest. "You shouldn't love me. It will do nothing but end up hurting you." _But I am glad for it..._ "I love you too...and it terrifies me."

Scene Break

Narcissa received the message from Amelia with the mornings owl post.

 _Narcissa,_

 _There is going to be a vote at the Wizengamot. At stake is the position of Minister. I have been informed at Griselda Marchbanks plans to nominate me. The other candidate that I have heard of is Tiberius Ogden. I wanted to make sure that you were aware of the upcoming vote._

 _Amelia_

She thought about it. _Amelia would make a good Minister. It would allow them to become comfortable with the idea of a Minister Potter-Black._

Narcissa liked the idea of a Minister Potter-Black. _Harry is too young for now, but when he becomes an adult..Minister for Magic Harry Potter-Black..with his Lady Narcissa Potter-Black at his side._ She smiled at the thought before rising, smoothing her robes as she did so.

She paused at the fireplace to check her robes a final time before using the floo to travel to the Potter-Black office at the Ministry. Once there she left to find the Longbottom suite.

In her office Augusta had a fairly easy decision to make. On one hand she had Tiberius, a man she liked at a party but didn't trust with a government. On the other hand, she had Amelia Bones, a woman she did trust but who, she felt, was as friendly as a sick kneazle.

When Narcissa knocked on the door Augusta paused for a moment, _Who can that be?_ She frowned but still called out, "Enter!"

"Ah, Lady Potter-Black, how are you?" She asked, Narcissa had not been a person she cared for, when she was Narcissa Malfoy. However, as Narcissa Potter-Black, she was different. _Harry's influence_ she mused.

"I am well Lady Longbottom, how are Frank and Alice?"

"Frank and Alice are as well as can be expected given the number of years they lost to Riddle. They have taken Neville to spend some time at one of our other estates. So, I take it you are here to speak to me about the election?" Augusta had never seen the point in drawing things out. She had no time for subtlety or carefully orchestrated plans. She had been a Gryffindor in her time, she believed the best way to act was to get in front of things.

"I am Lady Longbottom. I would ask you to cast your vote for Madam Bones." Narcissa said, "I believe that she would be the more effective leader during this war with Riddle."

"I can't say that I disagree Narcissa, but what about after the war? Amelia Bones doesn't have the reputation of someone who I feel would be effective in peace times. Her personality is best suited to dealing with criminals, not tax plans."

"She will have advisers, Augusta. I doubt very seriously that anyone expects Amelia to do it all by herself." Narcissa said. Augusta held up a bony hand, "You mean she'll have you and the other Potter-Blacks. We all know about her closeness to Harry, Narcissa. He saved her life, and the life of her niece."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, Amelia and Harry have decided that they wish to pursue a relationship. She has joined the coven that I and my sister are in. We love Harry, and we want the best for him, but we will not steal from the public trust to do so."

"I will think about it. Come along now, the session will open soon." Augusta rose and motioned for Narcissa to follow her out the door and to the chamber.


	90. Chapter 90: House Prewett

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 90: House Prewett

Apolline arrived at Apartment 14-B with Hedwig. Constance was still watching the still closed bedroom doors with a little grin. She jumped slightly at the sound of a knock but turned and checked the peep hole. _Lady Delacour and that witch she brought with her last time.._ She opened the door, allowing them both into the flat.

"Is Peter in?" Apolline asked. She took note of the rather guilty look that flickered in the aurors eyes.

"He is, but he's..taking a nap right now." Constance said, but mentally screamed _No, he's in his bedroom shagging that death eater...and I'm letting him. I must be the worst auror.._

"I see, do you think he'll be asleep for very long? I wanted to take him to Gringotts to meet his former cousin Arthur. Mr. Weasley has something for him." Apolline replied, _She's hiding something..my Veela blood can feel passion..he's..oh Circe, Peter is in his bed, but he's not napping, he's in bed with Lalaurie.._

"Perhaps it best that I come back in a little while. Will you let him know both that I was here, and that I will be back shortly?"

"Yes Ma'am." Constance let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding once the two walked back outside. Just then the pair came out of the bedroom, dressed in slightly rumpled sleepwear.

"Thank Merlin you two didn't come out a minute ago..you had a guest. Lady Delacour and a blonde witch, they want to take Peter to Gringotts...something about a man named Arthur." Constance said. Peter frowned in thought for a moment, "He must want me to explain something about the muggle world...he sent me that scrapbook as a bribe of sorts."

Peter and Genevieve used the time before Apolline returned to dress and fix it so that they didn't look like they had spent the morning having sex. Eventually though Apolline did knock on the door. She and Hedwig walked into the apartment.

"I remember calling you 'Petey'" Hedwig said as a greeting, "you were what got me to become an auror."

"I've been looking at the photographs Arthur sent me...you were my best friend." Peter said, bringing the scrapbook and setting it down, "Would you like to look at some of them?"

"Perhaps when we return Peter," Apolline interjected, "We are running a tighter schedule now, Arthur Weasley will be meeting us at Gringotts. Harry will be there as well to take control of the Lalaurie estate."

Peter could practically feel Genevieve flinch at that news. _Still, she knew it was part of the terms of her house arrest. She had to give up control of her families fortune._

Apolline noticed the look on his face, _Concern for her...yet more evidence that it isn't just sex between them..._ Veela were creatures of passion. Love, for them, was more than just emotion. It was a joining of mind, body, soul, and magic. She could sense the love coming off of the two. His love was there but it flickered and wavered like a candles light. Hers was more steadfast, but it seemed broken. _They love each other, they need each other, but her actions have scarred their hearts. It will take them time. Time they might not have, depending on what Amelia plans for her._

Apolline led to the flat Andromeda stayed in. She would be assisting in apparating Hedwig and Peter to Diagon Alley.

Scene Break

"And so this august body names Amelia Susanna Bones as the new Minister for Magic!" Griselda Marchbanks sat back with a little grin as she watched the crowd clap for Amelia. _She'll shake things up in the best possible way._

"My fellow witches and wizards, I want to you thank you for your belief that I will be the a good steward for your people. I will say that the Ministry will dedicate itself to the removal of the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the short term, and in the long term the creation of a world where blood purity has no place. My first official act as Minister is to name Rufus Scrimgeour as the Director for the DMLE. " Amelia stated, it wasn't the longest speech ever given, but it was direct and that was what people knew about Amelia.

From her seat Narcissa watched the various responses, _hmm Ogden seems upset that he lost the job, no surprise there really...Bulstrode is angry his daughter is in Harry's year I believe.._ The results had been unsurprisingly mixed. The neutrals had favored Ogden over her, but the light coalition had swayed enough that while close, Amelia's victory had occurred.

Phillip Bulstrode was in fact very upset. He'd had a plan worked out with Derick Greengrass, get Tiberius Ogden in as Minister and then leverage his placement to get better terms for their import/export business. _Now that Bones bitch is in, she'll probably raise the import tax in order to pay for something stupid like 'a broom for every mudblood'...Scrimgeour as DMLE Director is going to be another thorn in my ass. He's as ruthless as Bones, but even less likable. I wonder if the Dark Lord has any plan to remove him, perhaps we could get the new Head Auror under the imperius..._

Scene Break

Peter really hated apparation. He had still managed to not vomit, but each time it was a near thing. Andromeda looked at him once she had disengaged from holding onto him. "You alright Peter?"

"Fine, thanks." Peter said taking in a deep breath, "Just waiting on my stomach contents to all go back into my stomach. Right now breakfast is hovering somewhere north of my lungs."

Andromeda chuckled, "That's not an uncommon feeling. Side-along apparation isn't very gentle on passengers, still it's more comfortable than the Knight Bus."

"The Knight Bus?" Peter asked, "What's that?"

"Enchanted transportation for magicals who have splinched themselves one too many times. Or are too drunk to use the floo." Andromeda explained, "If you ever get a wand and you need a ride, you hold it up. The bus shows up and you pay a fee and climb onboard. I really don't recommend it though."

"Fair enough, alright, so this is my first time that I remember in Gringotts. Any tips?"

"One. Don't stare at the goblins. They dislike us enough without a reason, if you stare then you'll give them one."

Arthur was waiting at the door with Mafalda Hopkirk. "I must say, seeing you with Andromeda Tonks is much better than seeing you with a death eater." Mafalda said, turning slightly pink when she noticed the looks on Andromeda and Peters faces.

"Um, we're not together..she just brought me here." Peter said, "He's handsome and all Mafalda, but Ted has only been gone for a little while, I'm not quite ready to date yet." Andromeda said, the self imposed mention of her late husband causing her smile to drop immediately.

"Oh...I am so sorry Andromeda..I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Mafalda..I guess a man and a woman apparating in each others arms does look somewhat suspiciously like romance." Andromeda allowed a tiny smile to come back, "Maybe in a few months we can talk about something like that." Her voice held a slight teasing edge, Peter knew that Andromeda didn't know about him and Genevieve, but if she ever did ask him over for dinner, she would learn then.

Arthur shook Peters hand, "Peter, good to see you. Come on, I have another 'bribe for you'. Your last letter about the uses of the 'Felly-Tone' were very intriguing."

Peter couldn't help but like Arthur Weasley. In fact, had they managed to keep in touch, Peter had no problems imagining that they would have been very good friends.

"Harry is inside, he and Fleur are wrapping up taking over the Lalaurie estate. Peter, you and I need to speak with the Prewett account manager, with you back in our world you are the head of House Prewett." Arthur said, suppressing a grin as Peters eyes grew large.

"Wait, what now?"

"You are the Head of House Prewett. It's not a large estate, you've got some land near Chelsea but nothing on it..there's probably a few galleons in the family vault. Molly was never able to touch them since your mother left specific instructions in her will that no one except her son could touch the family vault." Arthur explained to him, "From what Gideon told us, she regretted sending you away. She made your father name you his heir regardless."

 _Martha Prewett cried for three days after her son was taken away. "It had to be done Love, what would the neighbors think if they knew it wasn't an illness it was that our son was for all intents and purposes a muggle?" Alfred Prewett tried to reason with his wife._

" _You listen to me and you listen well Alfred. That was our only child that you let have his memory wiped. I spent nine months carrying that boy. Do you think I give a toss about the neighbors?" Martha nearly drew her wand on her husband. "He's out there somewhere, he doesn't remember anything...you know that Tate girl will never forgive us for what we've done?"_

" _Martha, her never speaking to us again will be the one good thing that comes out of this. You said it yourself at the wedding, 'he shouldn't have brought a snake to Molly's wedding'."_

" _She was the one thing he asked me about before they wiped his memory. If he loved her enough would he still dream of her.."_

 _Martha Prewett died of a broken heart less than three years after her son was sent to the muggles._

Peter tried to remember his parents. He knew what they looked like now, thanks to the scrapbook, but he tried to remember them. _Mum liked to sing while she was cooking..Father drank firewhiskey.._

"So, what do I do?" Peter asked, "I've never been made the Head of a magical House before."

"Essentially what will happen is the account manager will take some blood from you, just a drop or two...and that will summon the Prewett ring. Then you'll be given a key and we can visit your vault. Since you'll be in our world, we'll have to have the goblins exchange some of your muggle money for ours. That way your account fees will be covered." Arthur looked at his former cousin, "It's a lot to take in, I know."

Hedwig looked at Peter. Again memories began to flow into her mind, _I see the things that happened, but they still don't feel like they happened to me. It feels like I'm watching a play be acted out in front of me._

One memory was particularly strong now, she could see herself dancing with a young Peter.

 _Peter was a terrible dancer. She knew that by the end of the party she would have to apply bruise remover to her feet. Finally she led him back to the corner table they had claimed. Peter had seemed nervous the whole night. Finally she couldn't take it anymore._

" _Petey, are you alright? You've been a million miles away."_

" _I'm fine Alex..it's just I've had a lot of my mind today. I keep thinking about Arthur and Molly and...I wonder if I'll ever have that."_

 _Alexandra frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, will there ever be a wedding party with my family for Peter Prewett? Most of my family shun me, so will there ever come a day where they'll be come to wish me well when I find someone?"_

 _The answer was no, and she knew that. Fabian and Gideon Prewett aside, the Prewetts were that most tiresome type of light aligned family. They talked a good game about how 'we're all in this together' but they didn't associate with anyone except pure-bloods or wealthy half-bloods._

Scene Break

In her new office Amelia penned a letter to Diana Spencer.

 _Di,_

 _I have been named Minister for Magic. To that end I've made a few decrees today, I think you'll be interested in a few of them._

 _First Decree: Diana Spencer is hereby recalled to active duty as an undersecretary for Minister Amelia Bones._

 _Second Decree: Magical protection details will be tripled at 10 Downing street and Buckingham Palace._

 _Third Decree: Sirius Black has been given a full posthumous pardon._

 _When you get this letter, please come to my office as soon as possible to make the arrangements for your new post._

 _Amelia_

Amelia placed the note in the emergency folder and watched as it folded itself into an airplane and took off for the express owl office.


	91. Chapter 91: A Royal Welcome

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 91: A Royal Welcome

Harry wondered if taking over an enemy Houses fortune would ever stop being weird. House Lalaurie had been extremely rich and now it was his. Fleur had been very interested in the list of properties, they now owned a wand-grove. "That will be a wonderful source of income for our family." She said smiling, "Wand-groves are 'ard to establish, so getting one that is already prepared is perfect!"

Harry smiled at his youngest wives enthusiasm. "So that's in Germany, that makes three countries our family has property in."

They were having lunch in a small cafe in Muggle London. Harry found that he preferred to spend his free time away from the magical part of the city. No one paid attention to him here, whereas in Diagon Alley he could hardly go two steps without someone trying to convince him to listen to their new investment scheme. "I'm thinking that we're going to need someone to oversee our businesses. With Narcissa handling the Wizengamot I don't know if she'll have the time to cover this as well."

"Maman would do well. She 'andled the Delacour affairs when Papa was busy with 'is own work." She took a sip of the ice water she had requested, "If you would like I will ask 'er."

"We'll both ask her."

Their meals came and they were quiet as they ate.

Scene Break

At the Ministry Amelia looked at her new stack of paperwork with disgust. She knew that Fudge would have just rubber stamped everything or foisted it off to his underlings. Amelia wouldn't do that, she would do this work herself.

But Merlin she didn't want to. _I need to have Harry come visit the Ministry...if I have to deal with this nonsense the least he could do is give me one of those foot rubs he gives his wives..after all his girlfriend is the Minister..._

His girlfriend...Amelia had trouble believing it herself sometimes, but she was in a relationship with Harry Potter-Black. Her lips curved into a smile at that. She and Harry had been out a few times now, normally to Muggle London, sometimes he would be in a glamour and would have the appearance of an older man. Other times they would go out as Harry and Amelia and let people think what they would. _We need to go out again soon..._

There was a knock at her door, "Enter." she called out, watching as the door opened and Diana Spencer came into her office. "Hello Di,"

"Amelia. So, I'm finally free of Froggy eh?" The blonde witch grinned at that thought, "You said something about being your new undersecretary as well."

"That's right. I want you to work with the new DMLE Director to enhance the magical security of Parliament and Buckingham Palace. I've received word that you-know-who will be attempting something."

"In that case Amelia, after I meet with your new Director, I need to get back and warn HRH. My 'mother in law' needs to be aware that the magical worlds favorite psychopath is planning to blow up her house." Diana said, "I was planning on spending time with my friend, but then she had to tell me about a murderous bastard instead."

"How about you come to the Manor for dinner tonight then? You haven't met my family yet.." Amelia offered, "Besides I think it will rather amusing when Harry sees who my friend Diana is."

Scene Break

Peter returned to his flat a few hours later. Clutched in his hand was a note written to him by his mother. There had been a second note addressed to Alexandra. Hedwig, as she referred to herself now, had taken it to read in private. Peter hadn't been able to wait though, he had opened his in the vault.

 _To my son,_

 _I cannot ask your forgiveness for what I have done, or what I allowed your father to do. My only hope is that through some miracle of fate you found your way back to us and I never need to have you receive this letter. If that isn't the case then all I can tell you is that there was never a moment that passed once you were taken away that I didn't regret it. Barring any male Prewetts still living, you are now the Heir to House Prewett. This vault holds some six hundred thousand galleons, galleons that Molly Weasley nee Prewett tried her best to get at._

 _Do not trust her, Arthur Weasley is a good man, but he is happy to ignore what's in front of him if it means he can have a happy life. In case she isn't with you, either as your wife or your friend, please tell Alexandra for me how sorry I am for how I treated her. I left her a note as well, but I wanted you both to see it._

 _I am not long for this world, the healers have looked me over and could find nothing wrong, but I feel my heart breaking more and more each day for what has happened._

 _Be happy my son, be happy in spite of the actions of your father and I._

 _I never stopped loving you._

 _Mother_

Genevieve noticed the look in his eyes when he walked back in. Ignoring Apolline and the other two witches, she drew him into an embrace. "What is it Peter? Why do you look so troubled?"

His arms went around her waist, from somewhere behind him, he believed he heard Andromeda gasp slightly, "I found out that I really was a Prewett, I am the Head of House Prewett, which means I have a minor vote in something called a 'Wizengamot'. I also found out that my mother basically grieved herself to death after my memories were taken..." She heard him draw in a breath, when he did his voice was soft, "and that she never stopped loving me.."

Genevieve pulled him close against her, "Peter..I am so sorry love.." She didn't know what else to say. Genevieve had never needed to comfort someone before. Instead of saying something, she just held him.

 _I will have to speak with Amelia..even knowing what she tried to do with Gabrielle.._ Being a Veela, Apolline knew of the power love had. It was a magic all of its own. She could feel the waves coming off of them now. _True love..._

Apolline decided on a plan of action before she had lifted her wand to apparate back to the manor. _I will speak to Harry. Perhaps there is something we can do.._

Scene Break

"You want me to ask Amelia to do what?" Harry asked, "You are seriously asking me to ask the Minister for Magic to commute her sentence to time served because she hugged someone?"

"It wasn't just a hug, Harry. It was love. Actual love. As strong as the bonds between you and your coven." Apolline said, "I didn't believe it at first, I thought she was just trying to trick him. But you can't replicate that kind of a bond."

"So she loves him, and he loves her...okay that's great and all, but the fact remains that she kidnapped Gabrielle." Harry pointed out.

"I am aware of that." Apolline said softly, "I am not saying return her fortune. Make her House a vassal to yours."

"She doesn't have a House. I absorbed House Lalaurie the same way I absorbed Houses Menteur and Renard." Harry shrugged, "Not unless you think she's already looking to get married and become the Lady Prewett."

"I don't know if she'd ever want to be the Lady Prewett. While the connection between them is extremely strong, she doesn't feel worthy of it." Apolline looked at Harry and then down to her hands, "I can feel it when I concentrate on their bond. He is open to the idea of being with her. But she is afraid that he will see her the way she sees herself."

"I'll talk to Amelia" Harry promised,"apparently she's bringing home a friend for dinner tonight.."

Scene Break

At their safe house Emma Granger _soon to be Thornton_ had finished writing to former classmates from her University days. She wasn't going back to the clinic she had shared with Dan. Instead, she would join a new clinic, _or perhaps start my own._

Harry had came to visit with Hermione and the twins and had heard about the situation.

" _Whatever you need, I'm here." He said, "If you want to start your own clinic, I'm sure I can afford to give you a loan."_

" _A loan..how rich are you?" She asked with a small grin, Harry returned it, "According to my current bank statement I am technically the sixteenth richest person in the magical world."_

" _In that case, maybe I'll take you up on that offer." She replied, their talk interrupted by Hermione and Fred coming downstairs._

"Maybe I should take him up on that.." Emma mused before going into the kitchen to prepare some lunch.

Scene Break

Harry had been utterly gobsmacked when Amelia had introduced him to one of her oldest friends, Diana Spencer. _That was Princess Diana...who's apparently a witch, and an auror.._

 _So this is Sirius' Godson.._ Diana took in the young man standing before her. From what she had been told Harry was incredibly powerful, more powerful than anyone who had tried to harm him. _He's handsome too...I bet I could make Amelia go red if I flirted with him a bit.._

"Don't be afraid to shake my hand Harry, I don't bite..not where it leaves a mark anyway.." She said with a sly smirk, thoroughly enjoying the dark look Amelia was giving her.

"Diana is still excellent at being a desperate old woman.." Amelia said with a deadpan expression that swiftly turned into a smirk of her own. "You should have seen her when she was with your Godfather, those two went to every broom closet in the castle at least once."

"Twice, I'll have you know." Diana corrected, "And in the case of the one on the third floor by the portrait of Sir Wellington DeBouef, three times."

Amelia turned back to Harry, "While the house elves work, you need to take me upstairs, it's high time you gave your poor, suffering girlfriend a foot rub." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him upstairs, "Make yourself comfortable Di, we'll be up there a while.."

Diana found a seat in the study and pulled out a copy of 'The Daily Prophet', as she was reading it a flash of green heralded some more guests.

Hermione practically fainted when she saw who had came to dinner, "P-Princess Diana?"


	92. Chapter 92: Dinners

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 92: Dinners

Hermione had calmed down, slightly, by the time Fred had returned with Emma Granger. Like her daughter, Emma had reacted strongly to the casually reading Diana Spencer. "Hermione, is that-"

"Yes Mum, that is-"

"I am right here you know, you could always just say 'hello'." Diana said, not looking up from her paper, "I'm not just a Princess, I'm an auror who was assigned to watch the Royal Family. I had to pretend I found that Froggy bastard Charles attractive enough to marry. My family is posh enough that I was considered suitably royal for the muggles."

Diana flicked her eyes up from the paper and held a smirk as she watched the wheels turning in the eyes of Hermione and Emma. "So, you are the Grangers? Amelia told me about the two of you...apparently Hermione here is smarter than two thirds of the Wizengamot." This time Diana let the smile come, "That's good. A muggleborn with more talent than the pure-bloods means that you should be able to disabuse some notions when you get ready to get work."

"I want to work in the Ministry, my goal is to draft laws that will make abuse of house elves the exception instead of the rule." Hermione said proudly.

Diana quirked an eyebrow up at that, "Laudable goal, but I would recommend either making a lot of powerful friends first, or get something big passed with your name on it. The ponces like smacking their elves around, they're not going to stop just because you ask nicely."

Hermione had not expected Princess Diana to be so expressive, "You are very different than what I've seen on the television." She said, to which Diana laughed.

"Yeah, this is the me that doesn't have ten pounds of makeup and fifteen pounds worth of sound equipment stuck to my body." Diana grinned, "So tell me about Amelia's boy-toy up there.."

Scene Break

Amelia and the boy-toy were laying on the bed holding each other. Harry leaned in and kissed her sweaty temple gently, "I take it the new job is stressful.." he said softly.

"Stressful? I feel like I'm pulled in ninety directions at once. Every single document I get sent has conditions attached. If I sign it I make this group of idiots mad, if I don't sign it I make another group of idiots mad." She looked over to him, "I may have to kidnap you and keep you locked in my office to use as my stress relief." She grinned and pulled him closer.

"As fun as that sounds, I thought you wanted me to get my N.E.W.T's so I could become an auror and you could eventually make me the DMLE Director so I could work 'under' you." Harry teased.

"I am the Minister for Magic, I could just have them give you O's for every single class." Amelia returned the tease, kissing him again, "But I suppose you're right. I'll just let Nymphadora take your job instead."

Scene Break

At Apartment 14-B Peter and Genevieve were eating dinner. Auror Creedmore was abstaining tonight, contenting herself with some crackers she had brought while the couple shared a meal of slow cooked beef over rice.

"Bon Peter, this is absolutely fantastic." Genevieve said as they ate their dinner. "I wish I could take you to the Maison and set you up with a proper kitchen. You do such good work with our tiny one here imagine what you could do with a kitchen the size of the flat."

It suddenly occurred to them both that she referred to the flat as their home. It wasn't just his home that she also lived in, this was home. He was home. Peter noticed the slight redness on her cheeks and he took her hand.

"Our place is small, but it's as big as we need. However, at some point I'll need to inspect the land I now own...maybe one day we could put a house on it."

Genevieve looked down at their hands and smiled in spite of herself. "You are planning ahead I see my Lord Prewett..." then she smile left her face, "you are assuming that they allow me my freedom once I am of no use to them..."

"Hey now, look at me.." Peter said softly, Genevieve looked up and he smiled at her, "we will figure out a way to make this work."

Scene Break

Hedwig lay on her bed looking at the letter she had been given at Gringotts,

 _Alexandra,_

 _I do not know if you are reading this as my sons best friend, or as his bride. In either case I wish to express my sorrow for what I have done and have allowed to be done to Peter._

 _You were his first friend, his first dance partner, and unless I am mistaken, his first kiss. The day we took him away he asked me that if he loved you enough, would he still remember you..it broke my heart to tell him that he wouldn't remember anything._

 _I dearly hope I was wrong, I hope that he did remember you. Or that you found him somehow and brought him home. Everything is his, he is the Lord Prewett. Please help my son fit into the role he will be expected to take._

 _He is a brave and loyal boy, had his magic developed I would like to think he might have been a hat-stall while the Sorting Hat tried to determine between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You are a Slytherin and I know that I treated you poorly for it. I apologize, especially once I learned what your ambition was. When you stormed into our house and declared that one day you would be the DMLE Director and that you would find him, I saw that there was more to you than a Snake._

 _If you are the Lady Prewett, then I know the family will be in good hands. If you are reading this as his friend, please ensure that the woman he brings into his life loves him the way we should have._

 _Martha Prewett_

Hedwig blinked back stubborn tears as she set the letter back on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on that day. It was foggy, but eventually she began to see a fifteen year old Alexandra Tate shouting at Martha and Albert Prewett,

" _You sent Peter away! You horrible...you miserable..you are the worst excuses for 'parents' I've ever met!" She had came by the see Peter a few days after the end of term. She had brought him a present, as she had done every year._

 _But he hadn't been there. He was gone, sent to be with 'his kind', the drunken lout known to the world as Albert Prewett had told her._

 _That had earned him a punch in the nose. She had pushed her way into the house when she looked around she had nearly dropped to her knees._

 _Everything that reminded her of Peter was gone. He wasn't in any of the remaining pictures, even the ones he had been in before. Those pictures had a noticeable vacant spot where he had been._

 _Albert Prewett was still holding his nose, Martha looked as if she was going to be sick. Alexandra, however was on a roll and proceeded to tear strips out of the two adults._

" _You took my best friend from me! But I promise you this, I will find him, and I will bring him back home. But not your home, even if you two are still alive he will never be told." Finally, she had turned and stormed out._

 _Peter deserved better than the life he had gotten...he seems happy as a muggle..._ Hedwig sighed, it was time to go downstairs and join the others.

Scene Break

Gabrielle had taken one look at Diana and had decided that she needed to sit on her lap. Climbing into it, she looked up into Dianas eyes, "Are you really a Princess?" She asked her.

"Yes, technically I am a Princess.." Diana said smiling. That question to several more as Gabrielle got more and more excited. Apolline looked at her youngest daughter fondly then turned back to Harry. "I can assist you with the magical side of your fortune, but I do not have the knowledge of the muggle side. I would recommend that you either talk to someone at Gringotts, or perhaps Peter Prewett."

"I guess we could talk to Peter, I have a decent enough relationship with Gringotts, but it would be stupid to have all of my business dealings in one place." Harry said. Narcissa, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping nodded, "That's true. It's always best to branch out, keep your money in more than one place."

Dinner was served now and conversation halted.

Harry was eating when suddenly he felt something touch his leg, he looked down and saw a retreating foot. Looking back up he saw Diana watching him with a grin, "Amelia seems well rested now, I'll have to try one of those 'foot rubs' for myself one day."

A common thought raced around the dining room table, _Sweet Merlin, Princess Diana is hitting on Harry.._


	93. Chapter 93: Peter Prewett, CPA

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 93: Peter Prewett, CPA

Peter looked at the file in front of him and let out a soft whistle, _This is more work than I did in a year with my old clients...the Potter-Black family has a lot of non magical businesses.._ Beside him Genevieve looked at the other documentation that had been delivered to him by Apolline.

"Mon Dieu, there are so many things for you to keep track of.." She looked to him, "And this is merely the muggle side of it...". She noticed with some measure of pride that her love didn't look worried, he looked excited.

"I know, this is going to be a great challenge. I'll have to shelve my other clients. I'll try to find them good homes before I do though." He said, he was going to mention that he had a friend who could probably help when his phone rang. He rose from the table and crossed the room, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Is there a reason you haven't checked in with your mum and I?" Drawled a familiar voice.

"No sir, Major. I've just received a new client that's looking to be bigger than any of my others." Peter looked to Genevieve and mouthed the words 'my father' to her.

"You're expected over for dinner, tonight." Malcolm Davis told his son. "Your mum has been worried to death that you haven't called or came to visit."

"I'm sorry Major, I've just been ran ragged trying to find my old clients new accountants, they've been with me for years so I couldn't just leave them to find their own way." Peter explained, "I'll be there tonight.."

"See that you are son, your mum is making spaghetti bolognese tonight." Malcolm finished the call and hung up. He looked at his own paperwork stretched out over his desk, _hmm...our contacts in the other Ministry want to beef up security..they're going to send more of their men.._

Malcolm Davis had been in her majesty's armed forces for close to forty years at this point. On the day he had been promoted to Major, he had been given information that had shaken what he thought he knew. Magic was real, and Britain had two worlds that occupied the same space.

He had been sworn to secrecy and he had held that secret ever since. He looked at the picture on his desk,

 _Peter had been found on the side of a road in Devon. The lad, believed to be sixteen had been taken into a hospital for evaluation. He had no memories of anything that had happened before waking up that morning._

 _Malcolm and his wife Beatrice had wanted a child for years, but had been unable to conceive. When they went to the foster home, they found him sitting in the backyard watching the others play._

 _He'd been a quiet boy. Polite and thoughtful, he'd became their son that day._

Scene Break

Diana Spencer had an important task ahead of her. She needed to die in the muggle world, or at the very least vanish. _Hmm..I could apparate from a moving vehicle and let it crash...no, that won't leave a body..I could put a body in the car and- that could work, but I'd need a body..they don't just leave corpses hanging around for someone to use...well not since the fifties, the Ministry changed its laws regarding necromancy in '54..._

She sighed softly, _killing yourself is hard work..what if I used a simulacrum..that might work, I could set it to vanish after the 'accident'.._ She smiled, that was the perfect plan. She would grow a simulacrum, put it in the car, and then stage an accident. _It'll be in the news cycle and the 'fluoride in the water' crowd will call it a hoax, which it will be..but that should keep their eyes off of me long enough to get back to my old life._

That life, the life of an auror..the thought of it made her smile. She hadn't been truly herself in years. _Not since being shackled to Froggy...HRH is fine..I think she hoped that I would actually care for the duffer..but that wasn't going to happen. Froggy is a jackass with grabby hands and terrible breath._ She looked at a picture on her desk, it was from her first year as an auror. She and Sirius had been dating since sixth year and they were planning on moving in together. Then things went bad, the Potters died and Sirius was blamed. She had never believed that Sirius would hurt James or Lily, so when they put him in Azkaban she had tried time and again to force an actual trial.

 _I'm not going to let your memory fade Siri, I promise you that..._

Scene Break

Auror Doris Creedmore sighed in frustration, "You want me to let you take her out of the flat, at night to go to your parents house?"

Peter nodded, "That's the size of it Doris, I mean you are welcome to come along and watch from the outside.."

The older witch frowned, "Well obviously I'm going to do that. How do we get there?" Peter shrugged, "Normally I take a cab..Can you make those robes look less conspicuous?"

Doris rolled her eyes and lifted her wand, a muttered spell later and she was standing there in a rather dour looking dress. Peter smiled, "That's perfect, now can you do something fo-" His words stopped as Genevieve walked out of her bedroom. She had brought muggle clothes with her, this had been the first time she'd needed them.

"How do I look?" She asked him, smirking softly at the stunned look on his face. She came up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I take it from your slack jaw that you approve?"

 _Approve?_ The dress wasn't especially revealing, but compared to the robes she normally wore it was like night and day. This dress was a soft burgundy with a gold rope belt around the waist. "You..look amazing.." He managed after a moment, "Where have you been hiding this?"

"I've had it in my trunk since I came here..I did change the colors a bit. These are the Gryffindor colors, well nearly scarlet is too bright for my tastes.." She said, indicating the dress with her hands.

"Alright, I'll call the taxi and we'll set off.." Peter leaned in and kissed her, his arms going around her waist.

Scene Break

Arriving at the Davis home, Genevieve tried to gather her nerves. This was out of her experience, she had never met her..what precisely were they? Boyfriend didn't feel strong enough, but they weren't promised to each other yet. Beside her Peter smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, my folks are good people. The Major is a little intimidating, but he's mostly harmless."

"The Major?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Peter said shrugging, "He's my dad, but he's also a Major in the SAS...that's the Special Air Service...so I call him Major as a sign of respect. I'll call him 'dad' at Christmas or on his birthday, but for the most part, he's the Major."

Peter rang the doorbell, behind them Doris applied a strong notice-me-not charm and stood by the bushes. After a moment the door opened and a tall bald man with a carefully groomed silver mustache opened the door.

"Five minutes late for battle son, and who's this?" Malcolm had never seen his son bring a girl home before, dating had never really been Peter's thing.

"Major, this is Genevieve, my girlfriend." Peter made the introductions, Genevieve called on her skills at occlumency and at attending society parties, "Hello Major, Peter has told me quite a bit about you, you have made quite an impression on him."

"Well hopefully it wasn't all good things, I'd hate to think he's blowing smoke up your dress." Malcolm said smirking then he turned his attention back to his son, "Go on in and say hello to your mum, she's about to go spare."

"It was only five minutes.." Peter said shrugging. Malcolm laughed at that, "You've never been late a day in your life son. She was going spare wondering where you were."

"That does sound like you Peter, you keep everything exactly to schedule, at least until the cab driver decided to try and take us the long way here." Genevieve said with a grin, "Thankfully you noticed and got him to turn around.." _Doris did most of the convincing, even when she's not using her wand she is intimidating..._

They entered the house. A small white dog wandered towards them, sniffing Peter and then her own shoes. The dog, having decided that they weren't important enough to bother with, went to its pillow and laid down.

A short, plump gray haired woman walked into the living room. Before she could say anything the woman embraced Peter and then herself. "Welcome home love, and who is this beautiful lady?"

"Mum, this is my girlfriend Genevieve Lalaurie.."

"Hello Madame.." Genevieve said smiling politely. Beatrice Davis smiled to her son, "So polite as well, come on everyone dinner is ready."

Genevieve had no experience with an actual happy family. Her father hadn't wanted anything to do with her or her sister. Jeanette had been her closest friend, until she went insane. Peter was as close to family as she'd had in nearly twenty years. His father, while stern looking had a wonderful sense of humor. His mother though filled Genevieve with envy. _She's so loving towards him, I wonder if my mother would have been like this had she lived?_

Yvette Lalaurie had been the most beautiful woman in Avignon. Part of her mystique had been the whispers of Veela blood. No one knew for certain as Yvette's parents had died fairly young, just like she had. Genevieve liked to think that, had her mother lived, they could have had a strong relationship.

Beatrice asked her son question after question about Genevieve. _Where did you meet? How long have you been together? Where was your first date?_ And then the big question,

 _Do you think you'll end up getting married?_


	94. Chapter 94: Dinner and Embezzlement

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 94: Dinner and embezzlement

Back home and safe from the probing questions of Beatrice Davis, Peter had started in on the files for the Potter-Black estate. He had some soft music playing on his radio, nothing with lyrics. When he worked on accounts he preferred instrumental music, today's choice was a concerto by Vivaldi.

Peter frowned as he noticed something strange. _This line showing a two percent deduction in profits each quarter being transferred to vault three-eleven at Gringotts...but three-eleven isn't marked as Potter-Black vault.._

He grumbled under his breath as he typed out what he was seeing, _someone is stealing from him..._ He would give a copy of this to Harry via Andromeda he decided. He rose with the print out and checked his clock, _It's ten o'clock...hmm..I'll wait and give it to her in the morning.._ He sat back down, then turned his head and looked at Doris Creedmore, "Hey Doris, if I found evidence of embezzlement, would I send it to your department, or is there a specific office for that?"

Doris came over, "Technically all money related manners are handled by Gringotts. We only get involved if it involves two or more noble Houses. Those usually turn violent...why?"

He showed her the file, "Someone has been stealing from Harry, they've had an instruction put to drain two percent per quarter from the Potter-Black vault to this vault..."

Doris frowned, "If you'd like I'll copy this and take it into the DMLE, Scrimgeour has been trying to find a way to ingratiate himself to the Potter-Black family..maybe catching the person responsible is the ticket."

Peter shook his head, "I need to show it to Harry, he'll decide what to do with it. I'd be a pretty poor employee if I didn't go to my boss first, you know?"

The old witch nodded, "I understand, I would have liked the pay raise for giving Rufus a way in though.." Peter laughed at that.

Scene Break

Peter and Genevieve weren't the only people who had went out that night. Harry and Tonks had stopped by to see Andromeda, arriving only moments after Peter and Genevieve had left for their dinner.

They apparated into the living room just as they had the day Tonks had brought him to the flat. Apparation was more stressful now for her. She, like Bellatrix and Narcissa were beginning to show. Her magic did not want her to exert herself more than she had to. _This will make teaching class a boatload of laughs.._ She thought frowning. Then she looked down at her stomach and the frown faded, _It's taken some getting used to, but I'm looking forward to meeting you Teddy Potter-Black.._

Andromeda came from the bedroom to greet them, "Right on time you two..dinner is on the table..Dobby made roast beef and Yorkshire pudding." She embraced her daughter and then her son in law. "So, tell me about the trip to Ireland.." She said as she led them into the kitchen.

Harry sat down beside Tonks, "It was a good trip except for one thing.."

"Oh and what was that?" Andromeda asked him.

"They thought Bella was his mum. She played it up too, called him her little harrikins." Tonks said laughing. Harry gently nudged his wife, "Shut it you."

Tonks smirked and leaned over, kissing his cheek, "It was hilarious mum. But Hubs didn't throw too big a tantrum, he took us to a record shop in muggle Dublin. Bella got what had to be fifty new records.."

"It was ten, Dora..." Harry said rolling his eyes, "Anyway, then I took her to the concert, she enjoyed that a lot.."

"I'll say she did, especially considering how hard you two were snogging when we got back to the B and B." Tonks said, "Rhee and I thought we'd have to bang on your wall to get you to quiet down."

Andromeda watched her daughters teasing with a fond smile, _I'm so glad she found someone like Harry.._ Andromeda had always worried that Tonks wouldn't find someone. Especially not after a tear stained letter came home telling her and Ted that her best friend Rhiannon was gone.

It was later, after Tonks had given her the entire story that she knew the depth of the relationship the two had shared. _She wrote that girl over a dozen letters before she finally gave up in her seventh year.._ Andromeda shook her head softly, focusing back on her daughter and son in law arguing, teasing each other really, about whether or not Tonks could hear Harry and Bellatrix that night. _Merlin, I need to get out more...Ted wouldn't want me to be a shut in forever..._

But who could she open up to? At first she toyed with the idea Mafalda Hopkirk had suggested, _Peter is a decent man, very loyal, and not terribly bad to look at...but that loyalty is exactly why he's living with a former death eater..._

There were others, before she had met Ted, she had dated Kingsley Shacklebolt briefly. _Shacks a good man, but right now he's married to the auror corps..._

Andromeda cut into her dinner, not noticing that Tonks' eyes had flicked over to her mother with a calculating look in them. Suddenly Tonks rose, "Hey mum, Harry, I need to run up to the Ministry for something...I'll be back in a little bit, don't wait up Harrikins.." She teased her husband, kissing him and then vanishing from the room.

"I don't think she needed anything from the Ministry..." Harry said, to which Andromeda chuckled, "You would be right...I think she wanted to leave me alone with a handsome young wizard.." Andromeda smirked and suddenly, Harry was reminded of Bellatrix in the days before she had broken the compulsion, "Would you like to help me get some revenge on her for assuming that I must be too old and ugly to find a man for myself?"

Tonks hadn't went far. She apparated to a park her mother used to bring her to when she was a little girl. She sat on the bench and allowed herself a day dream of the day she would bring their son here.

 _Teddy was much more athletic than she had ever been. 'Takes after his old man', Harry had said proudly. He did also take after his mother though, the four year old playing on the swing set currently had bright green hair._

 _'Thank Merlin for notice-me-nots..' She said softly as she watched him play. Then she felt a soft kiss on the side of her face, she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Harry. 'Wotcher Hubs, how was your appointment with Bonesy?'_

 _'Not bad, Dora..apparently with you decided to stay as the Defense professor, Amelia thinks I should speak with Minerva about starting an elective class for students who want to become aurors.'_

 _The two of them working together at Hogwarts was a very appealing idea and Tonks smiled at the thought of it._

 _'Careful none of the seventh year girls trap you in a broom closet..' She teased him, 'I know some of the Slytherin girls thought you were hot stuff when you were a student, imagine what they'll think when you come back as my buff husband AND a kick ass auror trainer?'_

Tonks smiled and leaned back, letting the cool evening air wash over her.

Back at the flat, Harry and Andi were sitting on the couch together. The couch wasn't especially _large ….it's practically just an overstuffed_ chair.. Andromeda thought. Due to Andromeda showing Harry a photo album, they were sitting very close together. It would in fact, be fair to say that she was practically in his lap. _I guess this is why they call them 'love seats'..._ Andromeda thought.

 _She smells nice..I..wait a minute. Put that thought back in your pants Harry...she's one wifes mother, and two wives sister..._ Harry frowned at his traitorous libido, before going back to the pictures.

 _Harry is hot..I mean warm, his leg against my thigh feels so nice..I mean warm...it feels very warm...Maeve's left nipple Andi, it hasn't been that long has it?_ Andromeda tried to shift over, but the _damned_ couch wasn't that big. "Remind me to practice my expansion charms..." She muttered to herself.

'What?" Harry asked her, looking up from a picture of a naked one year old Tonks running away from Ted who was trying to put a dress on her.

"Nothing...I'm just..it's nothing..it's hot in here, d'you think?" She asked him, each comment rolling off the previous one disjointedly. Harry shrugged, "It is a little warm..."

 _Oh damn it all, I can smell him now...Nymphadora must have bought the aftershave for him..that's Ted's brand..I can recognize that smell anywhere.._ Andromeda felt stubborn tears prick at her eyes at the thought of her husband.

Harry heard a small sniffle, he looked up and saw that Andromeda was crying. He did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. With that hug the dam broke and Andromeda began weeping loudly as she threw herself into the embrace.

 _Teddy-bear, please forgive me..but it feels so good to be held right now.._ She looked down at Harry and made her decision, _Cissy and Bella told me about the coven...I suppose he might as well collect the set..I'll give him my strength, and in exchange, I won't be so lonely anymore..._ Andromeda kissed him deeply.

That kiss led to another, and finally a hasty run to the bedroom. Andromeda could feel her magic connecting to Harry's, just as he could feel his connecting to her.

When Tonks returned, she found a nearly perfect line of clothing stretched towards the bedroom. She knew the sounds of lovemaking fairly well at this point, so when she heard the muffled groans and giggles, she smiled and sat down on the couch,

 _Go get him mum..._


	95. Chapter 95: Cosán roghnaithe

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another musical recommendation; just look up the metal band Warlock...you're welcome in advance.

Chapter 95: Cosán roghnaithe

Harry wasn't quite sure how precisely events had led to this moment. He was naked, in bed with an equally naked Andromeda Tonks. She was sleeping beside him, her arms around his chest, with her head on under his chin. His arms, for their part, had wound around her, his forearm just under her breasts.

 _Holy Morrigan, I just shagged Dora's mum. I just shagged Cissy and Bella's sister...Do I just have a thing for the Black women? I'm kind of glad that Druella and Walburga are both dead..I'd hate to see how Fate would have thrown me together with those two.._ Harry thought as he unconsciously cuddled closer to the woman in his arms, _She is beautiful though..._

For Andromeda, her dreams were peaceful for the first night since Teds death. The simple warmth of another person holding her seemed to keep the sadness away. Or perhaps it was Harry, after all it was their magic that sought each other out.

 _In the dreamscape, she was sitting on a bench in Hyde Park, near the Tonks home. She was watching a six year old Nymphadora play in the sandbox. She remembered this day, this was the day that her daughter climbed into the crib of one Harry James Potter and went to sleep beside him. When she had awoken, she had declared that when they were 'bigger', she would marry him._

" _She got what she wanted Andi, she did marry him." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Ted Tonks standing there. "If you tell me you feel guilty, I swear I'll haunt you.." he said with a grin._

" _Haunt away, because I do..he's married to our daughter, and my sisters, not to mention quite a few others." She said sadly. Ted came around the bench and sat beside her, "Andi, they are happy. I want you to be happy too. If he brings you comfort, then be with him.."_

" _But I don't want another man..I want you.." Andromeda said softly, "I want my husband back.."_

" _Love, I wish I could give you that...but it was my time..I'm here, watching over you though..." Ted put his hand on hers, "You'll be alright in time...for now just find your happiness again."_

Andromeda awoke for a moment. Groggily she felt Harry's arms around her, her own wrapped around him. She closed her eyes and pressed a sleepy kiss against his temple before snuggling back into him.

Scene Break

The next morning, Tonks had to face the music. She had set up her mother and husband to sleep together. _Hopefully they didn't wake up hating each other..._ She thought as she rode the lift up.

She saw Peter standing at the lift doors when they opened. "Wotcher Peter, how's the hostage?" She asked teasing him, "According to mum, we'll need to get you two some wedding gifts soon.."

"Genevieve is fine, Martina- I mean Tonks..sorry, I still have to get used to not calling you the name I knew you by for five years." Peter said, "Actually I'm glad I saw you, I need you to take something to Harry for me if you would."

"Actually, he's visiting my mum now, come with me and you can give it to him now.." Tonks said, _just in case one or both of them want to skin me alive.._

"Fantastic, I'll pop back over and get the file!" Peter said turning and walking back towards his door. Tonks called, "Hell, bring Genevieve with you, the more the merrier today.." _If I could fit the Holyhead Harpies in my flat I would get every last one of them in there.._

The Holyhead Harpies, sadly were unavailable. Instead, she was treated to Peter showing Harry that someone had been siphoning money from his businesses.

"Here's the kicker, it wasn't set up for a certain number of them. Each new thing you've acquired by combat has went in and each of them has been putting out a percentage of their profits in this vault." Peter showed Harry the information, drawing a circle around the vault in question with his finger.

"Gringotts will be interested in this. Someone stealing from a client is considered an act of treason against the Goblin Nation." Genevieve said, her hand resting on Peters shoulder.

Andromeda had led Tonks into the kitchen. Applying a quick silencing charm on the door, she turned to her daughter. "We need to discuss what happened last night. You left and Harry and I ended up sleeping together."

"I know you've been hurting, so I wanted to see if being with someone like Harry could help.." Tonks started, "I know I should have-"

Andromeda held up her hand, "Nymphadora, yes you should have talked to us first...but last night was the first time since your father died that I didn't have a nightmare...it was the first morning where I didn't look at an empty bed and cry.." She smiled weakly, "I'm not saying that I'm 'cured' or 'healed' or anything like that...but I am saying that it helped to have someone to hold onto last night."

Tonks embraced her mother, "I miss him too mum, I miss him so much.." Finally the two Tonks women get the moment they needed. Time and the release Andromeda had gotten last night came together and they were able to cry together instead of separately.

Back in the living room, Harry was pacing furiously, "So, someone has been stealing from me? It's got to be Dumbledore, no one else had access to my families vaults."

Peter rubbed his temples, "It could be anyone who spent enough time with your parents to see their business papers...I'm not saying it isn't that Dumbledore guy...I'm just saying it could be literally anyone who was in their office enough to add this to the paper. The only way to know for sure-"

"Is to go to Gringotts and ask the goblins themselves.." Harry finished for him, "Congratulations, you just got a raise.." He said as he turned and knocked on the closed kitchen door.

After a moment, Tonks opened the door, "What's up Hubs?"

"Dora, I need you to take me to Gringotts..Peter uncovered evidence that someone has been stealing from my business accounts. We need to speak to Griphook." Harry said, "Will you take me there?"

"Of course, but won't you need Peter?" Tonks asked, Andromeda spoke up, "I'll take him.."

Genevieve sighed almost imperceptibly, "I will go back home Peter, please tell me how it goes.." Peter kissed her, his arms going around her. "I will, we should be back soon..." She broke from the kiss, reluctantly, and made her way back to Apartment 14-B.

With that, the foursome vanished, to appear at Gringotts.

Scene Break

Narcissa looked down at her list of names, these were all families from the Neutral aligned Houses. _The Greengrasses, the Abbotts, the Davis's, and the Patels...each one is regarded as a respectable House in the Wizengamot, and each one would be a fine addition..but if we were to gain all of them, House Potter-Black would be nearly untouchable.._ She drafted a short letter to each Head of House, making sure to use their proper title, _There isn't a Lord Abbott after all, I'm sure Lady Abbott wouldn't enjoy being referred to as Lord.._

 **Dear Lord/Lady,**

 **As the Speaker for House Potter-Black, I request a chance to speak with you privately in regards to the formation of an Alliance and a voting bloc in the Wizengamot. Please respond to this message with a time and place where Lord Potter-Black and I can meet with you to discuss this.**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Narcissa Potter-Black, Seneschal of House Potter-Black**

She sealed each envelope with red wax and then rose. She left the study and listened for the sound of music, _where that is, Bella will be..._ She found it coming from the ritual chamber downstairs.

"Bella, would you mind asking Fawkes to deliver these letters for me? We don't have an owl anymore, so it's either him or I go to the Owl Post in the Alley." Narcissa said, standing in the doorway. Bellatrix nodded and walked over to the perch she had gotten for Fawkes.

"Fawkes, would you please deliver some messages for us?" She asked the scarlet bird. Fawkes trilled in the affirmative and allowed Narcissa to attach a small leather pouch containing the envelopes his leg. "Lords Greengrass, Patel, and Davis, as well as the Lady Abbott. Thank you Fawkes.." The Phoenix trilled and then vanished in a small fireball.

"That will make a definite impression Cissy, a Phoenix is a damn impressive way to send a letter." Bellatrix said smirking, "What was this all about?"

"Asking the Heads of House for those families to join in the alliance we have with House Longbottom.." Narcissa said.

"You're building a consensus in the Wizengamot?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, "No, I'm building an army."

Scene Break

At Gringotts Harry had just finished explaining things to Griphook, "You see Master Griphook, my accountant traced the funds as being siphoned to Vault three-eleven."

Peter watched as the Goblin in question peered down at the paper and growled lowly, "It appears Lord Potter-Black that the owner of this vault has indeed been stealing from you. Give me a moment to find the owner in our records." Griphook closed his eyes and waved his hand over a small ward stone on his desk. He frowned after a moment, "That vault does not exist in our records. Someone has managed to hide an entire vault from us! Lord Potter-Black, Lord Prewett, please follow me, we need to speak to Lord-Director Ragnok, Lady Potter-Black, please wait here." Griphook rose from his chair and motioned for Harry and Peter to follow him.

Tonks grumbled as the door closed on the meeting room, _Lousy sexist Goblins..._

Lord-Director Ragnok was not a happy Goblin. In general, he was an unpleasant being, but he took pride in being ruthlessly honest in his business dealings. To find that someone had managed to confound Gringotts own records was not what he wanted to hear about. "You mean to tell me Master Griphook, that it took a human to find something that we should have known about immediately?"

"Yes Lord-Director, Lord Prewett found this and brought it to my attention.." Griphook said, not looking up from the floor. _He looks like he might piss his trousers..._ Harry thought, looking over at Peter it was clear that he had the same thought.

"Hmm, the three hundreds are old vaults..three-ten is owned by the human Founder Hufflepuff..three-twelve is owned by the Emrys family, both are abandoned now.." Ragnok turned and spoke sharply to his guard in the Goblin tongue, after a moment the guard saluted and left the room. "Archivist Rook will check the older records, not the self-updating ones we use day to day. Lord Potter-Black, we will send you an owl the moment we know what has occurred here. Lord Prewett," Ragnok said, turning to Peter, "You are a very observant human..We thank you for finding this oversight, the Goblin nation will grant you one boon, when you are ready to name it, please send an owl to set up a meeting with me."

Peter nodded, "Thank you Lord-Director." With that the group was allowed to leave. Griphook looked to Peter, "That is a sign of great respect, that Lord-Director Ragnok would offer you a boon. That is rare, very rare indeed."

"He seems furious that someone would insult your nation like this, I can respect that. If someone stole from my family I would want to fix the problem as quickly as possible.." Peter replied, "I know our people aren't always cordial with each other, but I've had humans lie to me, not goblins, so you're fine with me."

"You are a poor wizard then.." Griphook said, to which Peter laughed, "I'm a good muggle though..well squib anway.." The goblin actually chuckled at that.


	96. Chapter 96: The Light and The Way

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 96: The Light and The Way

 _It's time.._ Amelia sat in her new place in the Wizengamot. The Ministers box was protected by subtle but strong shielding charms, after all, one never knew when someone would decide to enact violent political change. _After Yaxley, we had these spells strengthened, they could probably stop a muggle bullet at this point._ She thought as she looked down at the papers.

Harry sat between Bellatrix and Narcissa in the Potter-Black seats. By the end of this trial, the man he had considered his greatest ally would either be marked for death or have his magic bound.

Harry had loved Albus Dumbledore like he was family almost from the day he met the man. And he had repaid that kindness by lying to him, by using him and the people he loved as pawns. Harry sighed softly, but not so soft that his wives didn't hear him. Narcissa squeezed his hand gently, putting her arm around him. _Of the sisters, I should have the most experience with a teenaged boy, but Draco was never my son.._ She offered Harry a weak smile and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Bellatrix clenched her teeth to prevent from calling for them to bring Dumbledore out so she could kill him herself. _He deserves worse than the relatively gentle deaths they could perform on him._ She had never hated anyone the way she hated Dumbledore for the look of pain she saw on Harry's face at that moment.

Below them sat the Veelas. Apolline turned to Gabrielle, admonishing her quietly in French to be silent during the trial. Gabrielle nodded and looked at the large chair in the center of the room.

Tonks stood beside the Ministers box with Kingsley, they had been hand chosen by Amelia to act as her guard during this trial. Tonks noted, with some measure of pride, that there were far, far fewer people that she would consider death eater sympathizers. _Either in Azkaban or the ground.._ She thought as a smirk formed on her lips.

In the 'common' seats, Diana sat watching the events. This was her first Wizengamot trial in nearly twenty years, _and I picked a doozy.._ She looked to her the seat beside her, "This going to be intense, Hermione..are you sure you don't want to go wait in Harry's office?"

"No." Hermione said, keeping a determined eye on the chair in the chamber, "He hurt my best friend, I want to watch him be punished for it.." Diana nodded, "I know the feeling, Sirius never got a trial.."

Then the trial began, two aurors half dragged Dumbledore forward, before slinging him into the chair. The enchanted chains snaked around him holding him tightly. Acting Chief Warlock, Tiberius Ogden was introduced by Kingsley and then Amelia spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore, you stand accused of a number of crimes related to the Potter-Black family. Those crimes are, line theft through the use of love potions on Fleur Potter-Black nee Delacour, attempted use of a Compulsion charm on Lord Potter-Black, embezzlement of Potter-Black monies, and memory charms used on Bellatrix Potter-Black. How do you plead?"

Dumbledore looked at the assembled group before him, "My friends, I stand accused of terrible crimes. My only crime is doing everything in my power to keep Harry safe from the hands of Voldemort. I am innocent of the crimes I have been accused of because I, as Chief Warlock, pardoned myself of them."

Amelia allowed the murmuring to die down before she looked at her paperwork. "I see the pardons, sneaky Albus, you tried to sneak them in during rulings about Cauldron thickness..However, we will deal with these in the proper manner. Those who think we should allow these pardons written by a man trying to save his own hide?" There were a few lit wands, but far less than Dumbledore had hoped for.

"All those in favor of destroying these pardons and continuing the trial?" The lights were much more numerous. Amelia smiled down at Dumbledore, "Please adminster the Veritaserum Auror Shacklebolt."

Harry listened as Dumbledore, under the truth serum, confessed everything. He had already known that the man was guilty. Everyone in his family knew it. But somehow, hearing it was worse than he had expected it.

Dumbledore confessed to changing the appointment of Harry's guardian. Worse, it had been him who had convinced then Minister Bagnold to allow Sirius Black to be sent to Azkaban with no trial. _Damn it, I trusted you...hell I loved you like you were family._

He confessed to obliviating Bellatrix next. His plan, as he explained it, was that Petunia Evans wasn't showing the skill needed to make it at Hogwarts, so he allowed the attempt on James Potters life to occur. When Bellatrix came to speak with him about it, she lost her memories of the event.

Amelia had enough at this point, "Administer the antidote. I want him lucid for this." As the haze left Dumbledore's mind, he heard Amelia speak out, "Albus Dumbledore, of the crimes you stand accused of, I find you guilty as charged. Your punishment will be chosen by this august body. Those who believe that he has earned death by the Veil?" Nearly a third of the wands went up at that. "Those who believe he should face obliviation and be cast into the muggle world?" A bit more than a third this time. "Those who abstain?" The rest raised their wands on this. "Very well, the punishment has been selected; Aurors, take him away to have his magic bound, his memories of our world wipes. Put him in muggle clothes, and let him find his way on the streets of London."

"You can't do this to me! I am Albus Dumbledore! I am the only wizard that Voldemort is afraid of!" Dumbledore noticed that he didn't get a response this time. _Time to try my plan..._ "FAWKES! Attend your master!"

There was a flash of light and the Phoenix appeared. He flew around the room, before landing on the shoulder of Bellatrix. She smiled and stroked Fawkes' neck. "I'm sorry Albus, but it appears Fawkes has decided that you are not the person he believed you to be."

The Phoenix trilled, a sound that cut Dumbledore to the quick. The fight left him at that moment, he slumped into the chair and allowed the aurors to take him away. _Fawkes has chosen Bellatrix Lestrange as his new mistress...I am considered worse than a death eater in his eyes..._

"This session is adjourned, please clear the chamber!" Kingsley shouted as the assembly began to file out.

Harry felt the stress bleed away from him as he watched the former headmaster be led away. _It's over...I'm finally free of that manipulative bastard..._ He felt tears of relief sting his eyes. Followed shortly by tears of grief at the fact that he'd missed out on so many years that he could have spent with his godfather.

Narcissa noticed the tears when she felt one land on her hand. Seeing him crying, she pulled him against her. She pressed a kiss to his head, "It's over," she whispered, "He can't hurt you, not now and not ever again. In a few hours time, he'll be a crazy vagrant shuffling around behind a grocery store.."

Harry gave her a watery smile at that image, "You're getting better at comedy Cissy.." He leaned up and kissed her, softly. "Thank you.." He said as the assembled Potter-Black family, along with Hermione left the chamber to head for their private floo.

Scene Break

Narcissa stayed back in their Wizengamot office after everyone else left. On her desk were four letters, responses from the Houses she had contacted. _Lord Greengrass wants a promise of protection for his daughters..Now that we have Andi there are only two spots left in the coven, and I doubt that Harry would give them to two girls he barely knows. Susan Bones and Pansy Parkinson would make better covenmates. However, he could offer them consort status...I'll discuss it with him at home.._

She was proud of her husband. Until the very end, he didn't let his emotions bleed through. He had been the perfect figure of a young Lord. _At the end though, he was just a normal teenager who had been betrayed by someone he considered family..._ Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, _I swear, on my magic and my life, no one will ever treat Harry like that ever again if I have any say in it..._

She began to draft the responses, it turned out that wanting a spot in the family wasn't just Lord Greengrass' idea. Instead, each of the Houses had requested something similar. Lady Abbott had specifically requested a Line Continuation agreement so that the Abbott name would live on.

 _Hmm..Lord Patel wants his daughter Padma to be a wife to Harry, he doesn't seem to care what happens to Pavarti..perhaps he has an arrangement for her.._ She frowned as she read the letter. Lord Patel was much more business like than the others. _He reminds me of how Lucius would have been if Cassiopeia had been born..he would have sold her to the first of his friends who'd asked._

 _Harry is different,_ She though, _he would never treat Lilith Anne like a commodity..._ She smiled at the thought of their daughter, her hands going to cup her now swollen stomach. _Just a few more months and you will see your mother and father little one..._


	97. Chapter 97: Mothers

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Happy Mother's Day

Chapter 97: Mothers

That night found Minerva McGonagall a very uncomfortable woman. A nightmare continued to play havoc on her mind as she tried to sleep,

 _Row upon row of black haired children. Potter-Black after Potter-Black. An entire year's worth of students with one last name. Each one covering for their brother or sister. Three bushy redheaded girls, with the mind of Hermione Granger and the sense of humor of Fred Weasley. Visiting on Hogsmeade weekends found blonde girls coming to see their family._

 _Pranksters all, the assorted Potter-Black horde drove many veteran teachers into retirement, or in the case of Professor Slughorn, a second retirement. Each time she tried to find the culprit of a prank, they just smiled and said 'It wasn't me Auntie Minerva..'_

Minerva bolted awake, a cold sweat on her brow. _I hope the Potter-Blacks at least try to parse out the children..I don't think my heart could take more than two Potter-Blacks at a time.._

Now awake, Minerva rose from her bed and went to her desk. It was far too early to actually do any work, but sitting up out of bed usually helped her get tired again. It was something she had learned during her time at Hogwarts. She sighed softly as she settled into the chair. _Severus was arrested by the aurors...hopefully Horace will respond to my message, otherwise I will need to draft an advert for a new Potion Master.._

Horace Slughorn was not the ideal choice, Minerva knew. He was far too interested in 'collecting' powerful or influential people. He was however, an excellent Potion Master. Students had always said that they learned well from him.

 _To be safe, I had best make a list of possible replacements..hmm...someone with a healers background would be a good choice.._ Minerva began to write names down on her parchment. Once it was time, she would send the letters out to her possibilities.

Scene Break

Dreams came easier to Tonks. It was 'her night' with Harry. He and Rhiannon had piled into her bed. Harry was nestled between his wife and their lover, curled comfortably against Tonks. His hand rested protectively at her stomach. In her sleep Tonks smiled and found herself dreaming of a little boy,

 _Teddy Potter-Black was the happiest child she'd ever seen. It wasn't hard to understand why, his mother and father loved him and each other desperately. He also had a ready made best friend in the form of Lara, Rhiannon's daughter with Harry._

 _They were four years old now, chasing one another around the grounds of the manor. Teddy had inherited his mothers abilities as a metamorphmagus, currently his hair was a brilliant, bright pink. Tonks watched the children playing as she leaned against Harry's chest._

" _Not a bad life, eh Mrs. Potter-Black?" Harry said softly against her ear, his arms going around her waist as he kissed her temple._

 _Tonks shivered and then turned so she could kiss his lips, "Not at all Mr. Potter-Black, in fact I'd call it pretty damn perfect.."_

" _Language Dora, remember, they can talk now.." He said teasing her._

 _She pouted and let her eyelashes grow longer. She fluttered them innocently, "Have I been bad?" She grinned then and kissed him, "Maybe you should give me a spanking.."_

" _Maybe I should.." Harry said softly. The pair heard a soft mocking chuckle, turning they saw Rhiannon standing there, "Keep it in your pants at least until you get inside the house and the charms cast alright?"_

Tonks rolled closer to Harry, her head coming to rest on his chest. She smiled again and let her dreams fade into deeper sleep.

Scene Break

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm writing this in my new common room! I got sorted into Hufflepuff, so make sure that you tell Aunt Amelia and Dora for me!_

 _Lilith Anne got sorted into Slytherin, she was hoping that I would be too, but I'm a badger now. Teddy made it into Gryffindor with Lara, so at least you have two of us in Dad's House._

 _Everyone is asking if I'm really your son, I've told them that I really am the son of Harry and Bellatrix Potter-Black. Most of the students have been okay about it, but there have been a few jerks like Mum thought there would be._

 _My real friends won't care. They'll know that my mum and dad love each other and love me, and that's what matters._

 _Your son,_

 _James Cygnus_

 _p.s. If you get a letter from Aunt Hermione, I didn't accidentally jinx the triplets.._

Bellatrix rolled over in her sleep, a dream of receiving a letter from the child currently growing within her playing in her mind.

 _James Cygnus Potter-Black, heir to the Potter-Black estate. He had his parents dark hair, his was messy like his father. His eyes were dark blue, nearly his mothers violet eyes. He was a happy child, with never a bad word to say about anyone. His closest friend was his half sister, Lilith Anne, daughter of Narcissa and Harry._

 _His aptitude hadn't been in dueling like his mother, or in defense, like his fathers. Instead, he had taken after his Uncle Neville, he liked magical plants. Lilith Anne wanted to be a medi-witch, and there was little question where it would be that she would purchase the ingredients she would need for her potions and salves when the time came._

 _She saw him growing into a handsome young man. He had opened a small apothecary in Diagon Alley that he had named 'The Potters Pestle'. He found his love with a young auburn haired girl. She had been a Slytherin, and at first had been one of the students who had taunted him. Somehow, like his father, he managed to see the good in her long enough for her to see it in herself._

 _The dream ended with James Cygnus and his wife happy and very old, surrounded by children and grandchildren._

Bellatrix awoke for a moment as she felt the baby inside of her shift positions. She smiled sleepily at her stomach and placed her hand on the taut flesh. _Soon enough little one.._

Scene Break

At his apartment Peter was doing some more work when he heard a tapping at his window. Turning he saw an owl sitting on his windowsill. "What in Morgana's name is an owl doing here at this hour of the night?" Doris asked from her seat by the bookshelf.

"I don't know, I mean I know that mundane owls are nocturnal, but that one is wearing a harness." Peter said as he walked to the window and opened it. The brown owl hopped inside and flew over to his desk. On his leg was a small rolled up parchment.

"That's a Gringotts owl..." Doris said, noticing the small golden token on its harness. Peter took the note and unrolled it,

 _Lord Prewett,_

 _I am Archivist Rook of Gringotts. Your name was told to me by Lord-Director Ragnok. You are the one I am to thank for uncovering a hidden vault, you are also the one I must blame for all the extra work this has caused._

 _Vault three-eleven was indeed an old vault, so old that it had been abandoned. It was being used by Senior Account Manager Master Ragsnarl. The now former Account Manager has confessed to working with Albus Dumbledore to steal over five hundred thousand galleons from the Potter-Black vaults since 1981. His reasoning was that he had been told the money would be used to strengthen Dumbledore's order for when the Dark Lord inevitably rose again._

 _Ragsnarl has been stripped of his post and of roughly twelve ounces of flesh by the guards. Lord Potter-Black has had his funds returned. The same amount has been taken from the Dumbledore vault, with half placed in Lord Potter-Blacks vault, and the other half placed in yours._

 _It takes a keen eye to spot a theft like this. Should you ever wish to strike out on your own from Lord Potter-Blacks affairs, I believe Lord-Director Ragnok would be willing to offer you a spot in our oversight department._

 _I have been authorized to remind you of the boon offered by Gringotts. When you are prepared, send the letter directly to Lord-Director Ragnok and he will reply with a meeting time._

 _Archivist Rook_

 _Head Archivist for Gringotts London_

"That is damn near a love letter as far as Goblins are concerned." Doris said once Peter finished reading the letter aloud, "That means this had to have been bigger than they are letting on.."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, putting the letter away to show to Genevieve in the morning.

"Goblins have three ways of dealing with humans; barely restrained contempt, just plain contempt, and grudging respect. That letter was a fourth option, you were treated like one of them. No non-goblin has ever worked in the oversight department, that I've ever heard of.." Doris chuckled then, "So, any ideas about what you'll use the boon for?"

"I do actually, I want them to help me set up a foundation for squibs, I want to give them a place to stay when their parents want to get rid of them, help them get training in how to live in the muggle world, that sort of thing.." Peter said, "I barely remember anything before my sixteenth birthday when I woke up on the side of the road beside a crashed car. There's got to be a better way to help these kids.."

"Very admirable, but they'll never let you keep those kids near Magical London. You'd have to take them out into the country.." Doris said, "I guess you could always build a school on that land you have near Chelsea.."

Peter thought about it as he said goodnight and went into the bedroom he now shared with Genevieve. As he climbed into bed she moved closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes.

" _Evangeline Marie Davis! You get back here now young lady!" Peter shouted as his daughter zoomed past on her broom._

" _Daddy, I want to keep flying!" The little girl shouted as she banked left and then rose up into the air._

 _His daughter was possibly the most headstrong, stubborn woman he'd ever met. She was, he supposed, her mothers daughter. Speaking of her mother, Peter saw Genevieve walking out of their house, coming to him._

" _She wants 'one more lap'?" She asked her husband grinning. "This is her fifth 'one more lap'.." He replied dryly. "Apparently James showed her a new move when she spent Easter with them and now she's trying to master it herself.."_

" _She has it bad for him, too bad he is with that Slytherin girl" Genevieve said, "I wonder if Harry would consider a betrothal agreement, after all his son will need a Lady Potter and a Lady Black.."_

" _Gene, we agreed, no marriage contracts." Peter said in a softly warning tone. Genevieve grinned, "I'm only teasing my love.."_

Peter didn't know yet, but Genevieve was having a very similar dream. As the pair slept, magic did as it willed, and a soft silver light infused the pair. They didn't know it, they merely cuddled together and slept peacefully.


	98. Chapter 98: Diana's Plan

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 98: Diana's Plan

Amelia found herself at the Ministry early that morning. It was time for her least favorite activity; paperwork. _I almost understand why Fudge was so lazy..these stacks seem to get larger with each passing day.._

She sighed and dug into the papers. _Phillip Bulstrode wants a decrease in the tariffs we levy on foreign grown herbs. He only wants that because he runs a potion making business and is too lazy to grow his own. The tariff reduction is only for the Bulgarian growers..the same growers that he uses..that's too much of a coincidence.._

Amelia made the note to request Scrimgeour to investigate the business dealings of Phillip Bulstrode. She looked at the next request, _Rita Skeeter wants an interview with the new Minister and 'a future Mrs. Potter-Black'..She's being surprisingly solicitous...I know that she's worked out a deal with Harry and Narcissa but this is still very polite for her.._

The ticking of her clock told her that the day still had at least seven hours and fifty five minutes left. She contemplated blasting the clock from the wall, but thought better of it. _If I did that, then someone would have to come and fix the wall, and I would be even more late getting out of this damned office._

 _Why did I accept this post?_ That was the million galleon question. She knew the answer, really. She had taken the office of Minister because with someone like Tiberius Ogden in, nothing would have changed. Oh there would have been lip service to be sure, Ogden was very good at pretending he cared about retired aurors or spell damaged muggleborns, but at the end of the day what he cared about was making the best deal for his House possible.

Amelia knew that change had to occur at the top, and that was she had became Minister. If the wealthy and powerful were the only ones who could enact change, then change would never happen. _I might also be rich and well connected, but I have no problem with the succeeding Minister being muggleborn.. Harry's friend Hermione would make a good candidate one day.._

Scene Break

Diana Spencer left Buckingham Palace that day to begin the process of moving her belongings back to her new home. Luckily for her, she didn't have nearly as many belongings that were hers compared to the ones that belonged to 'Princess Diana'. _Those things can all be burned...well except for the things Lizzie has given me. I'll keep those...poor old lady, it's too bad her son is such a pillock._

Charles, the man otherwise known as 'Froggy' had not been happy at all to find out that his 'wife' would be leaving. "I was told by Cornelius that you would be here until I said otherwise." He said standing at the door to her private apartment in their wing.

"You were told that. Fudge is no longer the Minister, he is in fact in a cell facing charges for taking bribes. The new Minister has recalled me, you'll have to try to find someone who can stand you..a hard task I'm sure." Diana smirked as she tossed a stuffed bear dressed as a beefeater into her luggage.

"You were supposed to be mine!" Charles said coming to her side and grabbing her arm. Unfortunately for him he had chosen the arm that didn't have a wand holster. Suddenly Charles was staring at the point of a rosewood wand as Diana looked evenly at him. "Listen Charles, we both know that if I curse you all that will happen is your mother will ask me to remove the curse. She will not punish me, you have no power over me anymore." Charles winced as he felt a warm stain appear on his trousers, Diana quirked a slender eyebrow and continued speaking, "Here is what I suggest you foul little toad; one: you will remove your hand from my person and never touch me or anyone else without their consent ever again. Two: you will leave my room and go find something to do. Three, and this is a big one: You will never be in the same room as me unless there are at least three impartial witnesses. That will keep me from cursing you in a way that I won't be able to fix."

Diana smiled serenely as Charles let go of her arm and then stormed off, _lousy prick.._ she thought as she finished her packing.

She was nearly finished she felt another presence, turning she saw that it was the Queen, watching her sadly. "I wish you didn't have to leave Diana.." She said. Diana zipped her suitcase and turned to face the older woman, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I've been recalled. Your son will have someone else assigned to him." _Not a witch though, not if I have any say in the matter.._

"Where will you go?" Elizabeth asked the woman she had dearly wished would have become her daughter in law for real, rather than the false ceremony Charles had insisted on.

"Wiltshire. I've been invited to stay with a friend until I find a place of my own. Amelia Bones, the new Minister for Magic and I attended school together. She offered me quarters with her family." Diana explained, "I'll be staying with the other members of her Coven, along with the wizard at the center of it."

"You've told me something about that Coven when you explained why you were leaving, I can't believe so many women are drawn to a boy.."

"He's not just a 'boy' ma'am. He's Lord of several Houses, by birth or by Rite of Conquest. He's been fighting the darkest wizard since Grindelwald practically since the day he was born.." Diana said, "They've all joined because they love him and they want to combine his magic with theirs in order to make him strong enough to finish the fight."

"And what of you?" Elizabeth asked softly, "Will you join this Coven?"

Diana thought for a moment, "If asked. I know that he's close to thirteen now, thirteen is a powerful number in our world, a lot of rituals can be performed with that many witches working together. I can't say I feel that strongly about him yet, but who knows? He does seem to prefer mature women..all of his current wives are older than him, Amelia is my age, the other three are older as well, hell one of them is only slightly younger than you.."

Elizabeth chuckled at that, "He enjoys collecting antiques then?"

Diana shook her head, "She's a magical being known as a Veela. Herself, along with her daughter and eldest granddaughter are part of the Coven. Apparently Harry saved the daughter from a love potion, and then saved the mother from an attack by that dark wizards followers. The grandmother and he are joined by some ritual they performed to cleanse him of a curse.."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I should meet this young man. If he's half as impressive as you say then it would be a very interesting conversation." Diana nodded, "Alright ma'am. I'll speak with the Coven and then come back to arrange a time for you."

Scene Break

 _It was time for another attack on Diagon Alley._ Theodore Nott sr watched as the newest Minister for Magic prepared to give a speech. _The bitch isn't alone of course, there's a handful of aurors at her side and probably more hiding in the crowd..I'll need to be careful._

At her podium, Amelia looked down at her notes when she felt someone walk up to her side. Turning, she saw Kingsley with Harry beside him. "Harry, I didn't know you were coming to hear this speech.."

Harry smiled, "I wanted to support you Amelia. I figured after the speech was over, we could get some lunch, just the two of us.."

"I'd love that..who brought you here?" Amelia asked, "Dora and Rhiannon.." Harry said, "They are picking up some books for Hermione, she's helping Hedwig relearn her magic."

 _The Potter brat is here...this is too perfect.._ Nott activated his wardstone. Suddenly his tiny alley was full of black robed death eaters. _More of the mercenaries Travers hired.._ He thought as he turned to face his squad. "Alright, you are to kill Minister Bones, capture Harry Potter if possible, and bring him back to our Master. Get to work." With that dismissive statement, Nott vanished, _The Dark Lord doesn't want to risk his inner circle until the next attack.._

It was a jet of purple light racing towards Amelia that first told Harry there were death eaters in the area. Reacting without thinking he pulled her down so she was hidden by the podium. Amelia winced as she heard the curse strike the wall where she had been standing. "Fucking death eaters!" Amelia hissed as she drew out her wand, summoning all available aurors to her location with a flash of light.

Inside Flourish and Blotts Tonks felt her wand buzz in its holster. Turning, she saw commotion outside the window. _It's an attack..._ She turned to Rhiannon, "Leave the books love, there's a fight outside.."

Rhiannon dropped the book on remedial charms and followed Tonks outside into the alley. She scanned the street until she found Harry and Amelia by the podium. Drawing her wand, she raced up to their side to join the fight.

Scene Break

At Apartment 14-B, Constance felt her wand buzz, "Something is wrong. The Minister is in trouble.." She said, looking to Peter and Genevieve, "I'll be back." She vanished, apparating to the source of her alarm call.

"Your former Master?" Peter asked. Genevieve nodded, "Most likely. I wish there was something I could do to help.." She sat down in the chair and sighed, "I feel useless without my wand.."

"You are far from useless.." Peter said putting his hand on her shoulder, "You've provided Madam Bones with a lot of good information."

She leaned into his touch, "I am a witch Peter, without a wand I feel like part of me is missing. If I'd had my way, we'd be in France by now, hiding from all this.."

"That would go well, I've never been to France, at least I don't think I have..I might have, or it might have been a weird day dream.." Peter said sighing, "I have this image of a little girl pushing me into a fountain for some reason.."

Genevieve felt the smile sink back from her lips, "Think hard on that memory for me, please.."

Peter concentrated on the image of the little girl again,

" _Bonjour, la je m'applle Genevieve!" The little girl was very pretty, Peter thought. He knew the word 'bonjour' meant 'hello'_

" _Um..H-hello.." He said, "Do you speak English?"_

" _Non, pourquoi devrais-je? C'est la France." She replied, anger flashing into those very beautiful brown eyes._

" _I'm sorry, I don't understand you.." Peter said. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as she grew angry._

" _Pourquoi videndrast-tu a un endroit ou tu ne peux pas parler la langue?" The little girl shouted at him, before shoving him into the fountain. He felt his head hit the marble and then nothing until he awoke in a hospital bed._

"So that's what I remember, she kept saying things to me in French, and I didn't speak the language, my parents always relied on some kind of spell to translate what they heard.." Peter said, "I must have insulted her, because she pushed me into the fountain, I hit my head on the fountain..I woke up two days later.."

He turned to see tears brimming in her eyes, "Peter...I..I'm so sorry.." She threw herself into his arms. "Sorry for what?" he asked, confused.

Genevieve didn't look up. Her answer, while muffled, was understandable enough, "It was my fault..I'm the one who pushed you into that fountain..if you hit your head, it could be my fault that you never showed magic.."

Peter frowned in thought, "It was you?"

Genevieve nodded against his chest, "I'm the reason you lost your family.."

"You're the reason I have my family, the Prewetts thought so little of me that they threw me away...that's why I'm Peter Davis..and I'm proud to be a Davis." He said softly, "Plus, from what Arthur has told me in our letters, I would probably be dead if I'd been a Prewett during the first war.."

She pulled from his chest, looking up she met his blue eyes with her own brown ones, "How are you this good to me? This forgiving?"

Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Because I love you."

Scene Break

In the Alley, the battle ended as suddenly as it began. The aurors were taking away the dead or incapacitated death eaters. Harry was sitting on a bench while Amelia fussed over a cut on his arm. "Harry, I am the most well protected person in Magical Britain...what in Merlin's name, possesses you to constantly leap in front of curses that are aimed anywhere near me?"

Harry winced as he felt the wound closing thanks to her spell, "I can't help it..I imagine a world without you, or Dora, or any of you in it...and that's the worst thing I can imagine..so I will risk taking an organ crusher to push you to safety.."

Amelia rolled her eyes and then kissed him, "You are a good man Harry Potter-Black..if you aren't careful Diana will be in love with you within a week.."

"It would be hard to have a relationship with a woman who lives in Buckingham Palace.." Harry said shrugging.

Amelia grinned, "Apparently you didn't hear the discussion at dinner last night, Diana will be staying with us at the Manor until she finds a place of her own.."

 _I feel like I haven't cursed my father or godfather in a while.._ Harry said at the thought of yet another witch coming to live with him, _the press are going to have a field day with this one.._


	99. Chapter 99: A Flaming Chaise Lounge

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter ninety-nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 99: A Flaming Chaise Lounge

Diana's room was near the library. It had been the room of Narcissa's supposed son, Draco, she had found out when she began putting her things away. "Don't worry," Narcissa had told her, "All cursed objects, dark artifacts, and dirty pictures have been removed and destroyed.."

 _I really didn't want to think about this being the room where the youngest Malfoy polished his broomstick..._ She thought with some disgust as she put the last of her clothes away. She placed her stuffed beefeater bear on the top of the dresser and stepped back to make sure it was in the perfect spot.

"Are you finished unpacking?" Came a voice from behind her. Diana turned and saw that it was Harry standing at the doorway. "Just finished..so, any particular reason you wanted to check up on me?"

"It's a new environment for you, I was just seeing how you were settling in.." At that response, Diana smirked. "It's a very large stately manor, if my former residence hadn't been an actual palace I would call it one of the fanciest places I've ever seen."

"You should've seen the albino peacocks the previous owner had strutting around the grounds. They were the first things to go when I took over the manor." Harry said chuckling, "Nothing against birds in general, but those peacocks were awful. They kept chasing me when I wanted to walk out to the quidditch pitch."

"So, is that how you keep sane with all this craziness?" Diana asked him, "Fly on your broom? I'd think there are better ways to lower your stress level, you're married to three and are shagging at least two others.."

Diana decided that the look on his swiftly reddening face was rather amusing.

Scene Break

Genevieve had awoke from a terrible nightmare to find Peter holding her, a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"It was just a dream Peter," She told him, not willing to disengage from his arms, "I saw you lying on the ground..dead..because I couldn't protect you.." There were tears in her eyes as she recounted the dream, "You threw yourself between me and the Dark Lord..and...and you died..Peter, promise me that you will never do that. If there is a killing curse coming at me, don't put yourself between me and it.."

"I can't promise you that Genevieve..I love you. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe..and if that means I jump in front of something, then so be it.." He told her, squeezing her gently. "As bad as you would feel if I died, that's how I would feel if something happened to you.."

"But if I died, you'd be free to find someone else..if you were to die.." She sighed, "This will sound incredibly selfish, but if you were to die, I would never see the outside world again unless there was a crack in the wall at Azkaban.."

He hugged her again, "How about we just try to stay out of positions where it may become necessary to jump in front of curses aimed at our loved ones then?" He asked her.

She looked up to him, her eyes shiny from the unshed tears, "We can't make that promise. After all what would stop them from targeting this building? Your apartment is warded so that they couldn't apparate in, but what would stop them from just blowing up the building?"

"If we can't make the promise then there's no sense in worrying about it." Peter said, shrugging, "Besides I'm not totally unarmed, I've got my Browning.."

"Your what?" Genevieve asked him. Peter shifted and reached into his nightstands drawer. He pulled out a strange looking object, one that Genevieve had never seen before.

"This, is a Browning Hi-Power. It fires 9mm caliber bullets. It's got ienough of a punch that if someone means to do me harm, I can defend myself." He said, "It's not loaded, but just to be safe keep it pointed away from us and don't touch the trigger.." He handed Genevieve the gun and watched as she turned it over in her hands.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be.." She admitted, "So, this is how muggles defend themselves?"

"It's one, my father prefers rifles over handguns, but since this is a flat, it's a little easier to control this.." Peter explained.

"What can it do?" Genevieve asked him, "Can it conjure anything?"

"It can conjure a hole in a bad guy, but that's about it." Peter said shrugging, "I'm not really a fighter, but the Major drilled into me from practically my first week with them how to take care of and how to use this gun."

"Could you teach me?" She said, looking down at the gun in her hands, "I would prefer a wand, but perhaps I could learn to use this.."

"I don't know, I'd have to get you to a range for lessons..I doubt Doris or Constance would like that very much.." Peter sighed, taking the gun from her, he put it back into the drawer, "I have an idea..it's not a gun, but..what if I could get you a wand?"

"But I'm not allowed one anymore..how would you-"

"Gringotts owes me a favor. I'm going to call it in and get you a wand." Peter said, rising from the bed and dressing hurriedly. "I'll ask Andromeda to take me to Gringotts.." He kissed her, "I'll be back soon..I love you.."

"I love you too.." _Merde...he's going to end up thrown into Azkaban..I've got to stop this.._ Genevieve rose to stop him, but he was already out the door. "Where's Peter going?" Constance asked her.

"He's going to see Andromeda Tonks to ask her to take him to Gringotts..he's going to do something stupidly noble and not at all thought out because I had a nightmare.." Genevieve said, "He's going to use his boon from Gringotts to get me a wand.."

"Damn it! I'll send word, hopefully Doris is still in the Bullpen, any of the others might just arrest him.." Constance sent out her patronus with a wave of her wand. Genevieve watched the silvery butterfly vanish out the window.

 _Damn you Peter Davis..if you end up getting arrested I swear I'll kill you.._

Scene Break

" **Incendio!** " Hermione shouted aiming a gout of flame at the target in front of her. Hedwig watched in awe as the flames hit the wooden death eater. "Alright Hedwig, your turn.."

Hedwig pointed her wand and tried to mimic the motions Hermione had used, " **Incendio!** " She called out, the tip of her wand glowed and a small trace of smoke came out of the wand, but no flames.

"I can't get it! I've been trying all morning and I can't cast this stupid spell!" Hedwig said, forcing herself not to stamp her foot. "I keep trying and trying, but I just can't do it!"

"That was more progress than you've made before. You got light and smoke, you're almost there.." Hermione said soothingly, "You've made excellent progress from when we started."

Hedwig leaned against the wall of the training room and huffed in annoyance, "I shouldn't need to review this. I'm an adult, I should know how to cast these damned spells...I know I used to, I can feel it..'

"Let's take a break then..come on we'll get a sandwich and think about something else.." Hermione offered. Hedwig nodded and holstered her wand before turning to follow the younger witch out of the training room and towards the kitchen.

Sandwiches in hand, they made their way out of the kitchen and into the parlor. Hedwig sat down on the Chaise Lounge and began to eat her bacon sandwich. Hermione took a bit of her own egg and cress sandwich and looked over to the older witch. "What does it feel like? Being a witch again I mean?"

Hedwig frowned and finished chewing, "Imagine for a moment that everyone knew you as Nancy. Everyone except you know your name was Nancy. That's how I feel. I'm surrounded by people who knew me as Alexandra, but I can barely recall anything from that life without prompting."

"Like that scrapbook you borrowed from Peter Davis?" Hermione asked. Hedwig nodded, "Like that, or seeing Rhiannon for the first time. She made me remember her mother and that Rhiannon was my goddaughter."

"It's also how you remembered your first two spells. When you got your wand you remembered a spell that shot silver sparks, and during the death eater attack you remembered the knockback jinx." Hermione said, "Perhaps you need to concentrate on the act, rather than trying to pull up a memory of doing it before.."

Hedwig shook her head, "The memories are what helps me find my way to the spells." She closed her eyes, trying to draw up a memory.

 _Third year, Yule. She had came home to see Peter. He had been so hopeful that he could go to Hogwarts with her this year, but it hadn't been possible again. He had gotten her a present though. It was a silver owl that bobbed its head and hooted._

 _His present had been her first year spell book, with notes in the margins written so that he would understand the procedures better when the time came for him to come to Hogwarts._

" _You'd better be ready soon Peter, otherwise I'll be a seventh year before you get your first class." She teased him. "If you're a seventh year by the time I can go to Hogwarts, I won't want to. I can't imagine being at Hogwarts and not being with you." He said simply._

 _Alexandra felt her heartstrings tugged by that statement. It was well known that she was best friends with Roger Dorset, many however believed that there was more to it. The truth was, her first inkling of romantic feelings was standing in front of her. She sighed softly, "Peter, even if you never learn a single spell, I'll always be proud to stand with you. You're my best friend in the world."_

 _He smiled at that, "You're my best friend too, I just wish my mum and dad wouldn't give us such a hard time..so you're a Slytherin, who cares?"_

" _They do, unfortunately.." Alexandra said, "I don't understand what's so bad about my House, maybe your parents think we're going to run away together.." She teased him._

 _Peter laughed, "If we were to elope, they might just give us the gold to find a house and never stop in at Prewett Manor ever again.."_

 _It had grown colder and both teenagers were shivering, "Want to see a spell I learned from Professor Flitwick?" She asked him. When Peter nodded, she drew her wand and shouted,_

" **INCENDIO!** "

Suddenly Hedwig realized that she had cast the spell while daydreaming, she hopped up off the smoldering Chaise Lounge and watched as Hermione doused it with the water-making charm.

"I did that? That's amazing!" Hedwig felt the urge to dance in celebration. Hermione however continued to douse the flames. "Good job Hedwig, but let's save that memory for the training room or for whenever we get attacked again."


	100. Chapter 100: Kind of a big deal

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Side note, thanks for sticking around this far. Believe it or not, this story is very nearly finished. When it's over, I've got a surprise for you. Stick around after the end of this chapter for a sneak peek at my next fic.

Chapter 100: Kind of a big deal

Diana smirked as she watched the young wizard in front of her process what she had just said, "The Queen, like the actual Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth the Second, that one..wants to meet me?"

"That's what I was told. Anytime we have available, she'd like us to drop in so she can meet the 'savior of the magical world'...nice title by the way, very dashing.." Diana grinned, "I told Elizabeth about your harem. She found it very interesting that one of your ladies was almost her age..."

Harry paled, "You don't mean.."

Diana laughed at him, "Believe it or not, but not every woman wants a ride on your Nimbus, Harry..I mean I wouldn't mind it, but that's because I've been without since getting stuck with Froggy. Elizabeth is quite happy with Phillip, so you don't need to worry about her wanting to shag you." She held out her hand, "I'm still keyed into the Palace wards, so if you're ready, let's go meet the Queen.."

Harry believed that he would never be ready to meet a sitting Monarch, or really any Monarch that didn't have the word 'Butterfly' attached to it, but nevertheless he took Diana's hand and they vanished.

Scene Break

Peter and Andromeda had just arrived in the lobby of Gringotts when he was stopped by three witches. Aurors Constance Smythe, Doris Creedmore, and his girlfriend Genevieve appeared before them.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous what you plan to do is? Let alone how illegal?" Doris began, "She is forbidden to have a wand. If someone catches her with one, if she survived the arrest, she would be in Azkaban for the rest of her life. You would be in the cell beside her for buying the thing.."

Peter sighed, "I know it's risky and probably stupid..but..." He turned to Genevieve, "I want you to feel safe. If the best way to do that is to get you a wand then that's what I have to do.."

Genevieve looked to him, "Peter, thank you for thinking of me like this..I can never fully express how happy you make me..how inadequate I feel in the face of your love..but," she drew in a deep breath, "if you end up going to Azkaban because you broke the law for me, I will stop at nothing to make you regret ever hearing my name..do you understand me?" She took his hand and squeezed it, "You are the best person I've ever met..I will not let you wind up in a prison cell because of that gigantic heart of yours."

Peter sighed and looked at their hands, "Genevieve, what am I supposed to do then? I love you, I want you to feel safe..."

She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him, "You do make me feel safe. You make me feel like I'm at home for the first time in years. I don't need a wand, your love is all the magic I need.."

Doris and Constance shared a significant look. The elder of the two aurors looked at the couple, "Right you two. Come with me. Constance, Mrs. Tonks, I'll deal with them. I'll have them back soon." Constance nodded and vanished. Andromeda watched them for a moment longer and disappeared with a crack. Doris walked to Peter and Genevieve and looked from one to the other.

"We're going to Ollivanders and Peter, you'll be buying two wands. One for yourself and a spare, that spare is for you," She said pointing at Genevieve. "The only reason we are doing this is because Minister Bones gave me this when I arrived at the Ministry.." Doris showed them a small form letter with Amelia's signature, "Apparently her beau put in a good word for you. You've been given time served and probation."

Scene Break

Andromeda found an owl sitting on her windowsill when she arrived back at the flat. Opening the window and allowing the bird in, she saw that it was a Hogwarts owl. "What's this?" She asked aloud as she took the parchment from the birds leg.

 _Dear Andromeda Tonks,_

 _You have been selected as a possible candidate to fill the position of Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were selected for this due to your scores in Potions from your time as a student, your current background as a Medi-Witch, and my personal belief that you would be an excellent teacher. If you are interested, please come to Hogwarts to discuss this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Andromeda sank into her chair and read the letter again. _Potions Professor...I suppose if that greasy git could do it, I could as well..Minerva seems to think I'd be good at the job.._ But did Andromeda?

She knew that she was talented with potions. After all, Cygnus Black had been a master with potions of all sorts, and he had insisted that each of his daughters learn something of the brewers trade. _Bella had taken to potions as a way of pulling pranks on Sirius..Cissy had wanted to be a Medi-Witch, same as me..still she was always better at poisons than poultices.._

Andromeda knew that she would go see Minerva, at the very least to hear her out. She rose from the chair and apparated to Hogsmeade. The walk from the 'Three Broomsticks' would do her some good.

Scene Break

Harry found a thought running through his head that he never thought he'd have until this very moment, _I'm standing in Buckingham Palace with Princess Diana and we're about to meet Queen Elizabeth..maybe this is all the strangest, most bizarre dream possible. Maybe I fell of the roof at Privet drive and did in fact hit my head on the way down.._

"Give me a moment to find Elizabeth and I'll bring you to her..stay here and for Merlin's sake don't look like a lost puppy..you're green eyes are very cute and I'm easily distracted by them.." She winked and then walked out. Diana left him in the chamber that represented the apparation point for the Palace,

Harry looked around the room, _opulent_ was the word that came to mind. It was very flashy, every piece of furniture seemed to have some gold or silver inlay. Harry frowned hearing a trio of raised voices. _One of those is Diana's.._ He rushed out to find Prince Charles and a blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar to him arguing with Diana.

"How dare you come back here! You are not welcome in my Palace!" Charles shouted at Diana. Diana, for her part, hadn't gotten quite to yelling yet, but her voice was definitely raised, "I am here, Charles, as a guest of the Queen. She's already said that, should I wish it, I could come and visit any time that I wished."

"My mother is too sentimental for her own good. I am the future King of England and I say that you are banished from this Palace!" Harry heard the other woman, the one who reminded him of someone he didn't much care for in Slytherin gave a quiet word of encouragement.

"Good thing that you're only the 'future' King and not the one who matters then." Diana said. Her words infuriated Charles who raised his hand, only to be knocked into the wall by Harry's expelliarmus.

"Wha-who..who are you, you miserable brat?" The blonde woman spat at him, she reached into her purse and drew out _a wand..she's a witch, wait..that's who she looks like, she looks like Theodore Nott in a wig.._ Harry was broken from his reverie as the witch started to cast a spell, only to be stopped when Diana put her own wand under the woman's chin.

"I don't think you want to do that Camilla...Harry is a rather important person. He's so important in fact, that the Queen wanted to meet with him personally.." Diana said with a little smirk, "So, why don't you put your wand down and take care of Froggy...with the charm Harry used, he hit that wall hard enough that he's going to need some help getting to his bed tonight."

Camilla was going to reply, but was stopped by a voice from the other door. Harry turned to look and saw Queen Elizabeth standing there.

"You must be Harry Potter-Black..I've been looking forward to this.." She said with a little smile, "Diana dear, please stop proving to Camilla why she will always be the silver medal and come along.."

And now for the sneak peek at my next fic

Chapter One: The End, and what came next

The Battle of Hogwarts

 _Voldemort lay dead. Harry stood triumphant. For a moment her heart sang as she saw him there._

 _And then he fell._

 _She wasn't sure how she managed to get down to the courtyard as quickly as she did. But she reached him before anyone else._

" _Harry!" She cried, pulling him against her._

" _Fleur?...I didn't know you were here?" His voice was soft, too soft she thought, "He's dead...Voldemort is dead.." He smiled weakly, when he opened his eyes she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. He wasn't looking at anything._

" _You did it Harry, you won and we're safe. Madam Pomfrey will-" She started, but stopped as she saw the great crimson stain spreading under his left arm._

" _P-promise me something Fleur." He whispered, his face turning pale. "Promise me you'll be happy..."_

 _Harry Potter died in her arms. He saved the world, and hers ended._

 _And_

The Tonks flat, one evening in late summer.

 _They were sitting on her bed. She placed a hand on his knee, "I know what you're planning.." She said softly, "You're going to bring the war to him."_

 _He nodded, "I have to. It's the only way to free the world from him."_

" _You're mad. You know this right?" She chuckled softly, "Before you go...I want to do something for you.."_

 _She kissed him. That night they sleep together. The way her body responds to him terrifies her. When its over she's laying there, her arms around him._

" _Tonks..I lo-"_

" _If you finish that sentence I swear I will obliviate you. You cannot love me. This was just sex. You're going to be risking your life for us. Least I could do was show you a good time." Her voice is soft and deadly serious. Her arms move from around him, "Maybe I should sleep on the couch.." His arms came back around her, and against her better judgment she slept in his arms._

 _She was gone when he awoke._


	101. Chapter 101:Wands, Jobs, and Knighthood

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Side note, I received a hilarious guest review from everyone's favorite paint chip eating plagiarist. Listen up bucko, if you put half the effort you spend on stealing stories into actually writing one, it would probably still be awful.

Chapter 101: Wands, Jobs, and Knighthood

Peter thought that the wand shop reminded him the most of an old fashioned shoe store. Row upon row of boxes stacked high behind the counter and a silver eyed man watched them with an unreadable expression. "Doris Creedmore, eleven and a half inches, ash and manticore hair!" he said by way of greeting, "And who are these?"

"This is Peter Davis, Lord of House Prewett and his Lady presumptive Genevieve Lalaurie. They need wands and for Lord Prewett, it will be his first.." Doris explained, motioning for Peter to step up to the counter.

"An adult getting his first wand? How unusual, there's a story here isn't there?" Ollivander asked looking at Peter and setting out a few boxes, "While you tell me, place your hand over each box and tell me if one in particular calls out to you."

Peter brought a hand up and placed it over the boxes, moving slowly from left to right, "I was obliviated at sixteen, they thought I was a squib...apparently though it might have been an injury that blocked my magic..um..this one." Peter said pointing at the third from the last box.

"Very interesting..nine and one quarter inches Hawthorne and Unicorn hair..that's a healers wand if ever I've sold one.." Ollivander said as he opened the box and handed it to him, "Just give it a flick.."

Peter held the wand in his hand, he could feel a tingle in his hand. Was this magic? Nevertheless, he flicked the wand, watching in awe as a blue light came out. "Splendid! Lord Prewett, may I present your first wand." Ollivander said smiling as he watched the man bonding with the core of his wand.

"And now for you Ms Lalaurie.." He said, turning his gaze to Genevieve. She stepped forward, "My previous wand was Walnut and Dragon heartstring.." She offered, to which Ollivander nodded, "Very good, but people can change and wands don't always work as well for them as they used to.."

Genevieve's wand was a surprise to her, "Ten inches, Vinewood and Unicorn...the same Unicorn that supplied Lord Prewett's core..your wands are matched.." Ollivander chuckled, "That's as ringing an endorsement as one could ask for.."

After paying for their wands and a set of holsters, Doris led the couple back to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could apparate back to the apartment. She took Peter, allowing Genevieve to apparate herself.

Arriving in the flat they found Constance staring in shock. Doris took the letter from her pocket and gave it Constance, "Minister Bones gave me this when I was at the Ministry. Technically we've been reclassified as their bodyguards, not her jailers."

"I have a wand now.." Peter said, showing it to the women, "Mr. Ollivander said that it was a healers wand, Hawthorne and Unicorn hair.."

"Our wand cores are matched.." Genevieve added, "apparently, the same Unicorn produced both cores."

That fact was what shocked Constance more than Peter's wand being meant for someone with a healers skill. Matched cores are very rare to come across, and for a couple to have matched cores is rarer still. _It's Fate, it has to be.._ thought Constance who then had a different thought, _It's like something out of one of my sisters romance novels.._

Scene Break

Harry couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the Queen of England. The Queen, who had given him permission to call her Elizabeth while they stood in the private wing of Buckingham Palace looked at him for a moment, "From what I've been told, both from Diana and from the magical guards stationed here, you are a very famous young wizard. You've already saved us...and more than once at that. To that end, I think it only right that I Knight you."

Harry was stunned, "K-Knighted?" Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, it would have to be a secret ceremony as no one in the Mundane world can know about your world. But I would like to offer you a Knighthood for your endeavors against that monster,"

"Harry would be delighted and honored to accept Elizabeth." Diana said for him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I will speak to the members of his coven and when you are ready for the ceremony I'll bring them here."

"We will hold the ceremony in three days if that is acceptable." Elizabeth said to which Diana nodded.

No one noticed Camilla listening at the door. _I'll have to let my dear cousin Theodore know about this...I'm sure the Dark Lord could sneak a few servants in disguised as waitstaff.._ She smirked and walked to the Royal floo to make the call.

Scene Break

At Hogwarts, Andromeda sat inside the Headmistresses office. Minerva looked up from her paperwork and set down her quill, "Andromeda, you had some of the highest scores in Potions during your time at Hogwarts. You placed in the top five for each year you attended. I know that you understand the curriculum enough to excel as a Potions Professor. As well, I feel that your presence would prevent some issues from arising with our new Defense Professor."

"Nymphadora? What sort of issues do you think would occur? I know it might not always look like it, but my daughter always takes her work seriously." Andromeda replied.

Minerva sighed, "Yes, but let's not forget that her husband will be one of her students. Not only that, but his bodyguard Rhiannon will also be studying to take her tests with the students. I know that she and Nymphadora were close during their time at Hogwarts."

"They were in a relationship," Andromeda said, "Now they share that relationship with Harry. Minerva, they are dedicated to keeping him safe, I seriously doubt that they would do something to jeopardize that."

"Perhaps so, but with you here I would feel more comfortable. I doubt anyone would accuse Nymphadora of impropriety or favoritism if her mother was also on staff." Minerva said before sliding a piece of parchment towards her, "These are the terms of employment. Essentially you would take an Oath to protect the students and guide them as best you can."

Andromeda read over the paper, _Not that it matters anymore, but the pay is less than I got at St. Mungos..luckily being a member of the Coven means all of the money is shared._ "Alright Minerva, you've got yourself a Potions Professor." _I just won't tell her right now that I'm also a member of Harry's Coven._

Scene Break

Harry and Diana left the Palace via the public entrance wearing glamours. They resembled nothing so much as a painfully ordinary middle aged couple out for a day trip to London.

"So, where to next?" Harry asked, trying to deepen his voice to match his older form. "Let's just see where the day takes us...I haven't been on this side of London without being followed by the press in years." Diana replied, taking his hand and leading him out onto the street.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of shops, museums, and strolls through nearby parks. Harry could tell that Diana was lonely, _it's obvious that she hasn't been able to be herself in a very long time.._

Diana, for her part was thoroughly enjoying the time spent free from the worry of being spotted by the press or by being forced to act as if she wanted to be around Charles. _This is nice.._

She hadn't been lying when she told Elizabeth that she was interested in joining Harry's Coven. Harry on his own was powerful, with a group of witches joining their power to his, he would be even more so. _Plus from the way Amelia looks at him he must be dynamite in bed.._ She wasn't interested in pledging undying love and loyalty to Harry, not yet anyway, for now she was more than happy to just enjoy a fling with the savior of the wizarding world.

Eventually though, their stomachs told them it was time for a meal. Popping into a nearby cafe they were seated and given menus.

Seated a few tables away was Rita Skeeter, dressed in muggle clothing. This was her 'off day', her chance to recharge her batteries in an environment that wasn't outright hostile to her. Magical London loved her stories but hated her, so when she needed a break, she headed into Muggle London.

She was just about to take a bite of her roast chicken when she heard something from the older couple that had just sat down near her, "...it true Harry? Amelia said that you..." It was just a snippet, but it those two names were enough to cause her to turn.

Magical glasses are a very interesting construct. With the right charms they can pierce basic glamours as if they didn't exist at all. Rita's eyes widened as she realized that sitting at the table was Harry Potter-Black and _Princess Diana of Wales?_

 _This is huge!_ Rita said, desperately wishing she had her quill and parchment, as it was a muggle pen and her napkin would suffice. Listening harder she managed to get some more of the conversation, _Diana was an auror assigned to watch Buckingham Palace..she's since been recalled..wait what is this now? Harry is going to be knighted!_

That was the kind of information that could make her wealthy, possibly as wealthy as the Potter side of Harry's family. But a nagging little voice began to whisper in her ear, _You gave your word that you wouldn't write any stories without Harry's permission.._ Rita stifled a groan and balled the napkin up. _Damn it Rita, you're going soft..._

She looked over and saw Harry take Diana's hand, squeezing it gently, then leaning in she kissed him. Rita sighed and turned back to her food, _enjoy your date Harry..I'll get another exclusive from you soon.._


	102. Chapter 102: Sir Harry

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. The song in this chapter is 'Barrett's Privateers' by Stan Rogers

Chapter 102: Sir Harry

"The Queen wants to Knight you?" The question had been directed at him from nearly everyone in the manor. At this moment though, it was Bellatrix that Harry answered.

"Yes. Apparently she feels that fighting Riddle over and over again means I deserve some kind of recognition. So, she wants to hold a private ceremony in three days to make me a Knight." Harry replied, "Trust me, I find it just as odd as you do."

"No, I don't think you do Harry...you've had a few hours to process the information. We're only just now hearing about it." Hermione spoke up. Emma nodded, "It's not everyday that a family friend is a Knight."

"Here I thought my accepting a job as the new Potions Professor would be the biggest news of the day..I didn't even get to be the biggest news of the half hour.." Andromeda said teasing Harry.

"And we're all invited?" This came from Rhiannon, her eyes wide at the thought of going to the Palace as a guest. Harry nodded, "This my family, so yes. These are the people I want with me when I get this...well this is almost everyone. I want to ask Pansy if she and her mother would like to come along. After all, they are the reason Hermione and Emma are here now."

"Use the floo and call on them." Narcissa said, "While the Muggle world can't know about this, I think it might be a good idea to prepare a small statement for our world. It will make it easier to form connections with the Muggleborn and Half-blood families."

"Speaking of connections, have you had any response from the messages you sent out?" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa nodded, "I was planning on discussing it with Harry privately, but the responses I've gotten all involve binding our families through marriage or line continuation contracts."

"Which families?" Harry asked, "I'm not really interested in adding any more wives than what is needed for the Coven and I think we're there now aren't we?"

"Very nearly, between your current four wives, Andromeda, Apolline, Celestine, Rhiannon, and Amelia, there are still spots for four others." Narcissa explained, "Thirteen is the ideal number for rituals. With thirteen we can grant you portions of our magic to strengthen yours."

"I would like the chance to enter this Coven..the bastard responsible for Sirius being sent to Azkaban need to die and this is the best way I can help." Diana said, "Besides, Harry is a good kisser.." She added with a cheeky grin.

"I would like to join as well." Hedwig said, "I still don't remember everything, but I know enough to know that I'm this way because of him."

"That leaves two then...I'd like to ask Susan and Pansy.." Harry said looking to Susan, "We don't have to be in an actual physical relationship, but-"

"Harry, Aunt Amelia already knows my feelings on this. Ever since you saved our lives I've wanted to hold you down and snog you senseless. I'd love to join your Coven, and if we ever decide we both want it, I am going to snog you senseless." Susan replied with a grin.

Scene Break

At Peter's apartment he was being given a lesson in magic by Doris. Doris had went to her daughters home before her shift started and picked up her granddaughters beginner spellbooks for the task at hand.

"Alright Peter, now I want you to concentrate on this," She said moving her wand slowly, "Move your wand like this and then say 'wingardium leviosa'. Aim at the bottle cap and it should float.."

"Shouldn't he practice this in a magical environment, he could damage his computer if his magic flares around it.." Genevieve said concerned. Doris waved her hand dismissively, "Part of the wards we've put up shield his muggle machines from magic..unless he accidentally casts something powerful like a bombarda, he'll be fine.."

Peter held his new wand and concentrated on the movements Doris showed him, " **Wingardium Leviosa!** " he shouted watching as the bottle cap raised shakily for a moment and then dropped back onto the table. "I did it! Did you see that Genevieve?" He practically shouted, "That was magic! I actually performed magic!"

"Yes it was, congratulations Peter.." She said smiling, coming to his side, she kissed him gently. "If you keep this up you'll make through the rest of the first year spells in no time.." She teased him lovingly.

"We've got a lot to work on Peter. Now, I'm handy with charms and defense against the dark arts. Constance is better with transfiguration and potion making. She's bringing her nephews potion making kit to get you familiar with what you'll need. Later on one of us will take you to Diagon Alley to help you get what your supplies. Our goal is to have you at least ready to take correspondence O.W.L's before we get reassigned." Doris told him, "We've got some time, I don't think Minister Bones will let Scrimgeour move us for a while yet, but it'll be good to be prepared."

"I guess I should grab some paper and take notes then. I doubt I'll remember everything just by watching.." Peter said rising and going to his desk to grab a notebook and pen.

It was a few hours later. Peter and Genevieve were laying in the bed cuddled together. She was reading her book about Frida Kahlo while he was studying the charms textbook Doris had loaned him.

"This is incomprehensible.." He said frowning, "Eleven year old children learn this?"

"Some children learn earlier than that..many parents let their children learn simple spells using their wands." Genevieve told him, not looking up from her place, "It will take some time love, but you will learn."

He groaned and put his book up, "I just can't believe that this is considered a normal curriculum..."

"It is.." She said, setting her own book down and turning off the lights. She put her leg over his body, trapping him underneath her. "But I promise you this..if you continue your studies, I will make sure that you receive ample rewards for your efforts.." She pressed a kiss to his lips and tugged at her nightgown.

Scene Break

Peter Pettigrew watched as his team practiced their curses on a batch of recently captured muggles. He saw Theodore Nott Sr coming into the room and beckoning to him. Once he crossed the room, Nott spoke to him, "Good news, we have a way into the Palace. My cousin Camille overheard the Queen promising to make Potter a Knight. The ceremony is in three days, apparently the Queen is planning a private party afterwards. We have the password for the Royal floo as well. It'll be easy to get a small group in."

 _Harry Potter a Knight...James you would be very proud of him.._ Peter Pettigrew had joined the death eaters when it became clear, to him anyway, that the Order and the Aurors weren't going to win the fight. He could still remember the old days. They formed the crux of his nightmares now.

" _How could you Peter? You were our brother, we loved you!" The ghost of James Potter spat at him._

" _James, please you don't understand..I'm not strong like you or Sirius..I couldn't resist him.." He said to the specter of his former friend._

" _We would have gave our lives to keep you safe..I suppose we did anyway." Lily said acidly, "My son spared your life and you still betrayed him..."_

" _What did he offer you Wormtail?" Came a question from the ghost of Sirius Black._

" _Survival."_

" _How's that working for you? Yes, you are alive now..but what happens when he falls? And he will fall Peter..Harry has been stopping him at every turn.." This time it was Remus who spoke. All of his friends were dead now. He knew that he should feel superior, after all he was the single surviving Marauder..why then did that fact feel so hollow?_

Scene Break

Pansy answered the floo call when she saw that it was Harry, "Hello Harry, what's up?"

"Pansy, could I come over for a moment?" Harry seemed nervous about something, Pansy nodded, "Of course, I'll open the floo for travel for you."

A flash of green fire heralded Harry's arrival at the Parkinson home. _Harry's been practicing..he didn't trip over his feet this time.._ She noted with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, tell me how your trip to France went.." Pansy said after hugging him.

"Let's sit down, this is going to be a long story." Harry said, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him to the study.

"..and so that's where we're at. I'm apparently going to become a Knight in a few days..I want you to come with me to the ceremony...as a member of the Coven." Harry said, looking to Pansy, "It's the same as with Susan, we don't have to ever be physically intimate..but we missed out on what we could have had..after all, we could have ended up dating had things not happened the way they did.."

"I'd like that...I know your wives are all older than me..but..maybe some day we could-" Harry stopped her line of thought by kissing her. "If the day comes and we are both willing, then yes. I would absolutely love being with you like that.."

Pansy's smile told the story of her emotions at that response.

Scene Break

In her room Bellatrix was listening to music trying to wrap her mind around everything that Harry had told her, _I still can't believe my husband is going to be a Knight..I'll have to start calling him 'Sir Harry' to tease him..._ she thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, the music played on. This song was a slower a cappella song written about a time over two hundred years ago,

 _Oh, the year was 1778_ _  
_ _How I wish I was in Sherbrooke now_ _  
_ _Well a letter of marque came from the king_ _  
_ _To the scummiest vessel I've ever seen_ _  
_ _God damn them all! I was told_ _  
_ _We'd sail the seas for American gold_ _  
_ _We'd fire no gun, shed no tear_ _  
_ _But I'm a broken man on a_ _Halifax pier_ _  
_ _The last of Barrett's Privateers_ _  
_

 __Bellatrix looked over at Fawkes, "Was this at all what you expected when you decided I was a better bondmate than Dumbledore?"

Fawkes trilled at her, the message was clear enough for her to understand, _This is fun!_

"Everyone thinks it's a barrel of laughs, right up until the killing curses start flying.." Bellatrix said. Laying back on the bed she rested her hands over her stomach, "You, James, had best be a quiet and peaceful child..your mother and father will be exhausted by the end of all this.."

Bellatrix felt the baby stir within her as if laughing at her demand.


	103. Chapter 103: Preparations

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 103: Preparations

"Merde, I do not have anything to wear that is appropriate for meeting royalty.." Celestine grumbled as she looked through her clothing. "All of my clothing that aren't robes are from before the War.."

"We could always go shopping." Came a voice from behind her. Turning, she saw that it was her daughter. Apolline came into the room, "None of us are exactly happy with the clothes we have...plus we need to take Harry to be fitted for a suit."

"It's been so long since I've worn muggle clothing..." Celestine admitted. It had been a very long time indeed, the last time had been the day she learned that Gilbert Delacroix had been using her,

 _Gilbert was late to their lunch. It was no matter, Celestine knew the way to his office. She was not prepared for the muffled giggling she heard from behind the door. Casting a notice-me-not charm she eased the door open._

 _There was Gilbert, his pants around his knees in between the splayed legs of his secretary Lorraine. It was clear they had been together. Celestines eyes widened as she watched the couple coming down from their mating._

 _She closed the door silently and apparated back to the enclave. She would never contact Gilbert again. She would never let him know about his daughter._

Celestine looked at her daughter now, thankfully there was very little of _that man_ in Apolline. She sighed, "Very well, but where will we go?"

Apolline smiled, "Amelia has arranged an international portkey. We will be going back to Paris."

Scene Break

Peter stifled rolling his eyes as Genevieve fixed his tie, "The ceremony isn't until five..it's noon love. My tie will be rumpled by the time we get there."

She touched his cheek for a moment and smiled, "Maybe I like playing with your tie my love.." She leaned in and kissed him, "I still can't believe we were invited to the ceremony."

" _Peter, because you helped me find who was stealing from my vault..I wanted to reward you..how'd you like to meet the Queen?" Harry said earlier that morning when Amelia had brought him by._

" _The Queen, like the 'God save the' Queen?" Peter asked._

" _That's the one. I'm being honored in a ceremony today, I'm being made a Knight." Harry replied. Genevieve watched the two talk as she spoke with Amelia, "He's making amazing progress Madame-Minister.."_

" _Good to hear...You realize of course that your pardon is only due to Apolline pleading your case?" Amelia said evenly, "Being a Veela, she could 'sense' the love the two of your share."_

" _Then I am in her debt.." Genevieve looked at Peter, excitedly showing off the one spell he knew. She smiled fondly, "I love him. More than I ever thought I could love anyone..I do not feel worthy of his love..but I would die without it now.."_

 _Amelia looked at her, "He is a uniquely forgiving man...I was told that the two of you have matched wands."_

" _Yes, the same unicorn gave its hair for both our wands." Genevieve smiled again, looking over at Peter then turning back to Amelia, "Our very magic sings together now.."_

"Meeting the Queen..that's one for the books. I wonder if I'll see the Major while I'm there.." Peter said, pulling her closer and putting his arm around her. "He is in charge of the non magical protection for her Majesty."

"Then it would be very likely. With as many people are Harry was allowed to invite, security will be high on both sides." Genevieve said, "Do you think my red dress will be good enough?"

"If you don't, we can always go shopping.." Peter said, immediately regretting the statement as he saw the look in her eyes, as well as in Constance's. "I'll need a dress appropriate for the event as well.." She said. Peter laughed, "I guess it's a good thing I'm rich now.."

Scene Break

The portkey dropped the group off in the French Ministry. Once there, it was a simple matter of traveling into Muggle Paris to find a suitably fancy shop. Harry looked at the entrance to one such shop with the same apprehension he had felt upon facing the Horntail.

"I have to go in here don't I?" He said to no one in particular.

Tonks grinned, "You certainly do, but don't worry Rhee and I will keep you entertained while the other ladies pick out their clothes."

Narcissa shook her head, "No, Nymphadora. You will be fitted for a dress the same as all others."

Suddenly Tonks had the same look on her face as Harry.

The ladies Delacour, however, were in their element. As they entered the shop they each found an assistant and started in.

Harry found a chair and went towards it. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist, Rhiannon stood before him. "Sorry love, but you need to find something nice. I'm planning on wearing trousers myself, so I'll come with you."

Harry squeezed her hand gently. He wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, but of all the witches he was connected to that weren't already his wives, Rhiannon Cosgrove was probably the one he was closest to. Part of that was probably the fact that they both loved Tonks. But it was something more than that. Impulsively he stopped her from walking. When she turned to look at him, he grinned and kissed her, "So, did we turn out better than you thought?"

"Better than I could have hoped, or dreamed of...it's weird as hell, but I wouldn't change anything." She replied, "I have the woman I love, and the man I care for more than anyone else..it's literally what I used to dream about when I was sleeping in the alley, or... _stuck underneath a sweating Greyback.._.." She didn't finish the thought, but the look in her eye told Harry that it was something painful.

"I'm glad we could make that dream a reality for you Rhee..it's crazy but this life..all of you loving me like this.." He smiled sadly and continued, "When I was in that house on Privet drive, I used to dream about even just one person loving me..."

Scene Break

Back in London Arthur Weasley sighed as he dusted off the robes he planned to wear. _Harry invited us to see him become a Knight...I'd better never tell Ron or Ginny about this.._

Mafalda looked at the outfit, "Arthur dear, I am going to burn that awful looking pile of rags. We'll get you some better looking formal robes from Madam Malkin's shop."

He turned, looking at the witch that had not so much replaced Molly in his life as she had showed him what actual love felt like. He'd known that Molly had used love potions on him _once,_ but after seeing the way she had acted towards Harry and Fleur, he wondered just how many times she really had used them on him.

With Mafalda it felt different. They argued, usually over who would pay the bill for their evening meal, or which department fouled up what memo. But at the end of the day, they still found themselves in the same bed. Real love wasn't like the nonsense that a potion created, this had ups and downs.

And he wouldn't change anything.

Scene Break

Peter Pettigrew was too fat for the waiters outfit he had taken from the muggle he had just killed. Expansion charms only did so much, he felt as if the suit would explode off of him at any moment.

Beside him one of the new recruits gestured at the bodies, "What should we do with these?"

"Transfigure them into trash and throw them in the bin Flint, I shouldn't have to tell you how to dispose of a body." He snapped. Marcus Flint, former captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and recently fired from his job as a bouncer at a club in Knockturn called the 'Sopping Snitch' for assaulting one of the dancers. This was supposed to be his first step into a new life, _but they've got me working under a tub of lard that smells like sour ass.._

Pettigrew looked at the assembled team. He had fifteen death eaters, each one dressed as a waiter or a guard. "Alright, take your positions. If anyone figures out who you are kill them or use the Imperius."

As the group spread out he pulled an ill-fitting glove over his silver hand, _This is going to be quite the party. If I survive it, I'll have to snag some of the appetizers.._

Scene Break

At their home, Hestia and Flora Carrow were not happy with the way life had treated them. Their parents, siblings Amycus and Alecto were dead now. That, wasn't as awful as it probably should have been. Hestia and Flora hated their parents. Their deaths were probably the best things that could have happened to them.

But what now? They needed protection from their parents master and his cronies, but who?

"I think we should speak with Minister Bones." Flora suggested,

Hestia rolled her eyes, "And how, pray, would we get an audience with the Minister?"

"I don't know Hestia..I'm just spitballing here.." Flora said dejectedly, "Maybe we should try sending an owl to Harry Potter. He killed our parents, if we word it right, he might feel obligated to help keep us safe.."

"That might work, or we could just get him dosed with a love potion and let him knock one or both of us up." Hestia said, before putting her hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm teasing Flora.." she said to her glaring sister, "I promise, we'll play nice before we start looking at better living through chemistry."

"I'm the diplomatic one, I'll write the letter. If you wrote it, it would just be full of your favorite sexual positions." Flora replied to her twin before taking out a piece of parchment and quill.

 _To the-boy-who-killed-our-parents,_

 _I bet you thought this letter would start 'Dear Harry'..well it's not._

 _You killed the first set of Carrow twins, and for that, the second generation thanks you._

 _However, that does leave my dear sister and I in an awkward spot. We are now alone and too young to legally be allowed to live in our home without a guardian. I'm sure you can guess the type of person that would normally be chosen for Hestia and myself. (Here's a hint, you killed our god father with a reducto to the skull, thanks for that one as well, he was an ass)_

 _In any event, we need your help. Make us Wards of your House. We don't particularly care about the fate of the Carrow line. You could claim it by Rite of Conquest and all we'd do is ask what kind of cake you'd want at the party._

 _Let us know when we can talk face to face, if needed we will give Oaths that we will not do anything to harm you or yours._

 _Signed, hopefully the future Wards of Harry Potter-Black,_

 _Flora and Hestia Carrow_

Flora rolled the note up and gave it to her sister, "Send this in the morning with Lachlan.." she said, "that owl hasn't had a decent letter to deliver since our parents went to France and came back in pine boxes."


	104. Chapter 104: A Knight to Remember

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Guest reviewer Krysia; my grandfather was a Maritimer from Nova Scotia, so I've got pretty much every Stan Roger song in my collection.

I make no excuse for this pun 

Chapter 104: A Knight to Remember

The combined group of Potter-Black family and friends arrived via the private Royal Floo shortly before five o'clock. Diana bustled through the group making sure everyone had all the ashes cleared from their clothes. "Alright, Harry, you and the wives are with me, then Amelia you'll come in with Apolline, Celestine, Gabrielle, Hedwig, Rhiannon, Susan, and the Parkinson's. Emma, you Hermione, Mafalda, and the Weasley's will come in next, and finally Peter, Genevieve, and Doris will bring up the rear."

"I still can't believe we're meeting the Queen.." Peter said softly to Genevieve. Genevieve smiled and turned to him, fixing his tie again, "Apparently the unbelievable happens quite regularly to Harry Potter and those around him."

Gabrielle moved from her mothers side and looked at the two. Never in a million years had she expected to see this. _A death eater and a muggle turned wizard...and they are in love.._ It was like something out of the stories her father used to tell her.

" _Love can conquer nearly anything my Jewel...if two people love each other with all their hearts, then they can perform miracles." Jean-Luc said as he put away the storybook he had read to her._

" _Papa, will I ever find someone like the Prince in the story?" Gabrielle asked sleepily._

 _Jean-Luc smiled and leaned down to kiss his daughters forehead, "Someday mon petite, you will find the person who fills the gap in your heart that you did not know was there."_

Gabrielle knew that her father would want her to forgive Genevieve for what she had done. Jean-Luc Delacour had impressed on his daughters the importance of forgiveness as a balm on the soul. Heavy stuff for a ten year old perhaps, but it was still something she wanted to do out of respect for her fathers memory.

"Ms. Lalaurie?" She said to Genevieve. There was a pained look on the former death eaters face as she looked down at the little girl she had nearly cursed. Peter squeezed her hand gently and Gabrielle watched as the older woman took a breath and steadied herself.

"What can I do for you?" Genevieve asked, _how do you have a conversation with the little girl you almost killed?_

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you." Gabrielle said simply.

Tears pricked at Genevieve's eyes, "I..thank you...I don't deserve your forgiveness..." Peter pulled Genevieve into his arms and let her rest against him, "Thank you Gabrielle...I owe your family a debt I can never repay. Your mother freed the woman I love.."

Across the room Mafalda straightened Arthur's tie. "It's a handy thing that Madam Malkin's carries suits for occasions like this..."

"I don't think she has an 'invited-to-see-the-Queen' collection..." He said with a little grin, finally taking her hands and bringing them down. "I suppose this is as good a place as any to tell you..I've officially removed Molly from the Weasley family."

"I'm glad she was a stain on th-" Mafalda was stopped when Arthur kissed her, "I removed her, because what we had wasn't real..this though," He said squeezing her hands, "this is real...and when the time comes, I want a Mrs. Weasley that I know loves me the same way I love her, warts and all."

"I don't have a single wart and you know that Arthur.,," She said and then kissed him, "but I appreciate the statement and when the time comes I will be proud to become the next Mrs. Weasley."

Scene Break

Camilla watched as the death eaters took their places, disguised as wait staff, and guards. She smirked, _if this works the way I think it will, it'll be Queen Camilla the First on the throne. Charles was too easy, just a simple imperius and he became putty in my hands.._

She had never liked Diana Spencer. During their time at Hogwarts, she had despised the Hufflepuff who always outshone her, That hatred and drove her to work harder than anyone in their year. _Until that bitch Lily Evans took my spot as the top student!_

 _Now I've got a chance to kill her son..._ She thought as that smirk became a full fledged grin.

Scene Break

Malcolm Davis studied his duty roster with a frown, _I'm missing Stebbins, Furtney, and Clarke..._ He rose from his desk and stepped out from his office. He looked at his secretary, "Jones, I want Stebbins, Furtney, and Clarke in my office the minute they arrive."

"Yes sir," The young man said, writing down the notes, "I will page you once they arrive."

"Good lad, I'm going on my inspection." Malcolm left the room and began down the hall, _The Queen is hosting some of the other Ministry's people today..apparently some man named Potter is becoming a Knight._

It was a very surprised Malcolm that found his son and his son's girlfriend with the group from the other Ministry. "Peter, what are you doing with this lot?"

"I'm..well..watch this," He said turning away from his father and drawing his wand from his sleeve, " **Wingardium Leviosa!** " he shouted, aiming at the fire poker and causing it to levitate.

Malcolm was stunned for a moment, "So, you're a wizard then son? I take it that means-"

"Yes Major, I am a witch. Everyone in the room, save yourself, is either a witch or a wizard." Genevieve finished.

Peter looked to his father, "Why did you look so mad when you first came in?"

Malcolm frowned, "I'm missing three of my men. It isn't like them to shirk..."

That statement twigged as wrong to Genevieve, "Major, I would be careful if they show up today. Dark wizards are fond of disguising their servants in order to strike. The wizard receiving the award is known in our world as the one person above all others that The Dark Lord wants dead."

"Good to know. Any suggestions?" Malcolm asked.

"Speak to them, but do not let your guard down. If they go for their wand, then your best bet is to shoot them quickly." Genevieve replied, Malcolm looked to his son, "You showed her the Browning didn't you?"

"Yes sir, Major. She was worried about my ability to defend myself since I only know that spell I showed you so far." Peter chuckled, "So, I showed her my eighteenth birthday present."

Scene Break

Wormtail grabbed a handful of canapes from the tray on the table, _this beats the garbage I was eating..._ His men were stationed in their places, and then the guests were called in. His eyes widened when he saw the group. _He brought all of his wives with him.._

Wormtail ducked around a pillar to hide, but he had been seen.

 _Alexandra had a few friends at Hogwarts. Jane and Roger were her closest friends, but she had a few others. Being in Slytherin, she knew the importance of a support structure, a group to help watch your back. Grace Jennings had been part of that group._

 _Then someone dosed her with lust potions and locked her in a broom closet. 'It was a prank..' Some members of the other Houses had said._

 _She hadn't found it funny. Neither had Jane._

 _It was their first 'investigation' tracking down the source of the lust potion. Grace hadn't been much help, once she had been taken to the hospital ward and seen to, all she could remember was drinking a glass of pumpkin juice that morning._

 _Something had compelled her to go to that closet, to drink that potion._

 _But what?_

 _Alexandra remembered finding one clue, a scrap of paper with the name_

"Pettigrew.." From the look on the others faces, she realized that she'd said that aloud. "Why did you mention that ass?" Bellatrix asked. "I..I thought I saw him." Hedwig replied pointing at the pillar. Rhiannon came over and took a deep sniff, her eyes widened and she reached for her wand. "I smell a death eater...more than one."

Scene Break

Charles walked towards the chamber, prepared to endure yet another embarrassment thanks to his mother. He didn't recognize the guard standing at the door, but that wasn't too surprising, he rarely paid attention to the servants.

That the servant drew out a stick, shouted something, and a green light came from it was surprising, but the Prince didn't have time to think about that as his soul was taken from his body and his corpse fell to the floor.

Camilla stepped over the body and sneered, "Sorry Charles, but I'm afraid I'd like to see other people.." She smirked, as if she had said something clever then looked to the death eater, "Flint was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, join the others and find the Queen. I want to watch you kill her." _Call me 'second place'? I will enjoy watching them end you.._

Scene Break

Queen Elizabeth made her way into the chamber flanked by her private guard. Noticing the upturned tables and flashes of light coming from both sides of the room, her guards were quick to move back towards the door. However, being so intent on protecting the Queen meant they didn't pay enough attention to the lights coming towards them. Her guards were each killed and Elizabeth found herself moving to hide behind an upturned table beside her Chief of Non-Magical Security. Malcolm Davis was firing his service pistol at the ones dressed as waiters, a tiny frightened blonde girl hide beside him along with another man she recognized as Malcolm's son.

Peter Davis saw his chance to help, running from cover he grabbed the pistol from one of the fallen guards. He twisted just in time to avoid a red light coming from one of the death eaters and slipped on the floor.

"Peter!" Genevieve cried, all thoughts of defending herself gone, she began to throw killing curses at the man who had attacked her love. Marcus Travers would die, not from the killing curse of Genevieve Lalaurie, but from a .9mm round going through his skull courtesy of Malcolm.

"Hurt mah son wull ye, ya bas?" He shouted, rage bringing out his accent. Genevieve pulled Peter back towards the table with one hand, a protego shield in front of them as she moved backwards.

Peter's eyes reopened, "I'm fine..I just slipped.."

"You hit your damn fool head is what you did boy.." Malcolm growled at his son, "Now shake the cobwebs and help me shoot these bastards."

Camilla stood in the doorway, she saw her chance to take out the Queen and become favored out of all the death eaters, she raised her wand and shouted, " **Avada Kedavra!** " The green light struck the table beside Elizabeth, going just over the huddled form of Gabrielle.

In that moment, Genevieve saw red. She brought her wand up and cast a powerful reducto, the spell took Camilla's wand, and her hand with it, knocking her back to the floor and out of the fight.

Gabrielle peered up at Genevieve, "Are you alright?" The older woman asked the child. Gabrielle nodded, "T-thank you.."

Scene Break

Wormtail could see that the odds had turned against him. Changing into his rat form he tried to rush out of the room, only to be stopped by a voice he hadn't heard since his sixth year.

" **Petrificus Totalus!** " Hedwig shouted, paralyzing the rat animagus.

With that, the small handful of remaining death eaters broke off, the odds had become too far out of their favor. Harry saw each one grab a small disk from their pocket and vanish.

Hedwig came up holding the petrified rat, "I got one of them! I remember him from Hogwarts, well not as a rat, but when he was a student he attacked one of my friends..his name is Peter Pett-"

"Peter Pettigrew. Good job Hedwig, Mr. Pettigrew is going to have a lot of explaining to do once we get him back into a holding cell." Amelia said, coming over to the couple.

Elizabeth stood up with assistance from Malcolm, "Minister Bones, as these criminals are from your world, I trust it goes without saying that you will deal with them?"

"Yes, your Highness." Amelia nodded taking her wand and using it to summon aurors to her location. At the sudden arrival of six aurors the Queen frowned, "You could summon them that easily?"

"Not during the fight, common death eater tactic is to set up wards that don't fall until they use their portkey first." Amelia replied before turning to the aurors, "Auror Shacklebolt, as you can see we have plenty of dead and wounded for you, and a special gift; we've captured Peter Pettigrew. He is in his rat form right now, so make sure that you keep him petrified or stunned until he's locked away securely."

Scene Break

Apolline did something she never expected before this day, she hugged Genevieve Lalaurie, "You stopped the woman who would have killed my daughter...I..I cannot thank you enough.."

Genevieve looked to Apolline, "I could not let harm come to her, not after everything your family has done for mine.." She said, looking at Peter as she said the word 'mine',

Elizabeth dusted herself off, "Before anything else happens, I would like to proceed with Knighting Harry. Harry, please come forward.."

Harry came up to the Queen, "Kneel please." She said to him. As Harry knelt, Elizabeth looked at her fallen guards, stepping over to one, she pulled the ceremonial sword from under his body.

Elizabeth held the sword out and tapped Harry's shoulders with it, "I dub thee Sir Harry Potter-Black, Knight of the Empire and Protector of the Crown. Rise, Sir Harry."

Harry stood, Bellatrix came to his side taking her husbands hand.

Elizabeth looked to him, "Once we've had time to assess the damage, perhaps you and your wives could come back for another visit, one that will hopefully be less...energetic." _At least Charles stayed in his room...he would have wet himself.._ She thought, not knowing that her son was laying dead just outside of his quarters.


	105. Chapter 105: From Rat to Stool Pigeon

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 105: From Rat to Stool Pigeon

The DMLE holding cell was a place meant for holding wizards that couldn't shapeshift. Amelia frowned as she inspected the room, _hmm..I need something that he won't be able to slip out of...I have it.._

Drawing her wand she set a ward down on the floor of his cell. It was set so that should someone try to escape by turning into a rat and running through the bars, they would be stunned and hurled painfully back into the wall. "Try and get out of this one you little bastard...Alright, Shacklebolt, please revive our new guest."

Wormtail found himself laying on a cot looking at the current Minister and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Good morning Mr. Pettigrew, are you ready to spill your every secret?" She asked, "If it will help you make your decision, I would point out that if you were to somehow get ahold of a wand and try using your rat form, you would find yourself thrown back against the wall with enough force that it would probably snap your neck."

"You wouldn't overload a ward like that...it's illegal!" Wormtail shouted. Amelia laughed at that, "I am the Minister. To that end, I've decided to take a little page out of Fudge's book. Shacklebolt, should anything lethal happen to our friend here, I'll have a pardon waiting on you."

A cold fear gripped Wormtail at that, "I...I'll talk. But I can't tell you much, so much of what The Dark Lord has said has been put under an Oath. If I tried to tell you I would die."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "In that case, I will be calling upon the services of an Unspeakable. After the things you've done to Harry, I doubt very much that he will mind if your brain is mush by the end of it. I should tell you that you, along with every death eater captured will be facing execution after the events at the Palace. The Queen was very insistent that the murderers of her son and heir be dealt with."

Wormtail shuddered as he watched the Minister walk away. He was trapped and he knew it.

From his own cell, Severus spoke up, "Minister, before you leave, I believe I could be of more assistance in this matter than an Unspeakable."

"Oh really, and how would you be of more use?"

"I am a skilled Legimens...I can pry the knowledge you want from the mind of Wormtail, and with the context I have from my time in the Inner Circle, I could tell you what the information means." He replied, looking evenly to the Minister, "In exchange I want leniency.."

"I will consider it, once I've spoken with the Department of Mysteries."

Scene Break

Malcolm Davis was livid, _Some damned fool either on my side or on the magicals side let them waltz through the door. My son nearly died because of that oversight, hell the Queen nearly died because of it._

He stormed back into his office. Sitting at his desk he nearly ripped his filing cabinet as he looked at the duty roster. _Hmm...the officer that signed off on inspecting the waitstaff was..Stebbins. But Stebbins wasn't there, in fact he was one of the missing guards..one of them must have posed as Stebbins.._

But that didn't make sense to him, _Who knew that Stebbins was the duty captain?_

He groaned softly and circled the name, he was meeting with his magical counterpart later that morning. _The new man is supposed to be a legend on their side, I'll reserve my awe for after I've met this Alastor Moody._

A little while later found Malcolm thinking about his son. _Peter is a wizard and that Genevieve of his is a witch. She cares for him, that was perfectly obvious with all the red lights coming out of her wand when Peter slipped. I need to set the boy up with one of my trainers, get him to work on his balance. I also want to get him permitted to carry his gun at all times. With these maniacs running around I want him able to protect himself, that wand of his only has one trick right now.._ Malcolm knew that with his connections, he could easily arrange the permit for Peter, _All it would take is a call to Gregory Marsh and I could have a permit for both of them.._

His intercom chimed, "Major, an Alastor Moody to see you sir.." his secretary said. Malcolm put away his paper and pressed the button on the plastic box, "Very well Hawthorne, send him in."

Moody was not what he was expecting. _All the others they've sent me have looked polished and professional, this one looks like he's been three rounds with a meat grinder._ "Mr. Moody, I believe Minister Bones has already briefed you on the situation."

"Aye, she has. Some of your boys got replaced by death eaters, luckily Harry Potters little group managed to keep things from getting too cocked up." Moody replied, his false eye spinning in his socket.

"So, how do we keep them from coming through the non-magical side of the building?" Malcolm asked. Moody grinned unpleasantly, "We're going to put the same wards on your side as we have on ours. Anyone comes in wearing a glamour, or using polyjuice potion, they'll get stunned and wake up in one of our cells. Next, I want you to pass these out to your soldiers. Minister Bones procured them from the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' Department," He said, handing Malcolm a single bullet.

"What's so special about this? It looks like an ordinary round." Malcolm said, then he nearly dropped it as he felt a tingle run through his hand.

Moody laughed then, "That's a little something the wizard selling the bullets in your world added. If you had magic, you would have felt a drain on it just then. If a wizard is shot with these, even if it's in a non-lethal location, they'll find their magic damaged just as much as their flesh."

"So, your side has had these and never thought to let us use them?" Malcolm asked, "What changed?"

"Our new Minister isn't willing to let the Statute of Secrecy take precedence over the lives of our citizens and the Queen isn't willing to let it take precedence of yours. She might not be able to write laws, but as far as the Statute is concerned, she is high and mighty enough to make the decision to allow your men to use 'enhanced' tools." Alastor smirked, "I've got some more party favors coming once they've cleared the D.O.M..Bones has one of the death eaters ready to sing, and once we get the whole song we'll be paying a visit to a few safe houses."

Alastor looked past Malcolm for a moment at the emblem on his wall, a winged dagger, the emblem of the S.A.S., under it a banner reads 'Who Dares Wins'. He gestured at it, "That symbol of yours will do perfectly for a little mental warfare I'm planning..."

Scene Break

Lunchtime found Harry walking through the gardens of Potter-Black Manor with Celestine. Harry felt as if he hadn't spent enough time with the woman responsible for cleansing him of the horcrux. He had decided to make up for it.

"Well, what is this surprise?" Celestine asked him. Harry smiled and pointed.

There under a tree sat a blanket and a small basket. "I asked the house elves to make a lunch for us." He took her hand, leading her to their picnic. Sitting down he opened the basket, "It looks like chicken salad and a baguette to split." He said, bringing the food out.

The meal passed in a comfortable enough silence. Finally Harry looked to her, "When we sit this close, I can feel...I don't know, it's like a hum running through my body."

"That is our magic mixing with each others. Your magic recognizes Veela magic, thanks to your marriage to Fleur. Surely you have felt the same thing with Apolline?"

"She's...not ready yet. She wants to be, but whenever I'm near her I can feel her shrinking away. I think she's still grieving Jean Luc.." He admitted, "So, I'm giving her time to process and when she's ready, then we'll move on."

Celestine raised an eyebrow, "You've gotten good at this haven't you?" Harry smiled, "I suppose I've had a lot of practice at this point. I've got thirteen witches connected to me. Some by marriage, others because they think I'm who they need to solve something, and then there's you and Apolline. Our magic made the choice when we joined our minds together in the ritual...I guess if our magic thinks we belong together, it'd be pretty stupid to fight it."

Celestine looked to him, "I suppose you are right. I should warn you, I've been in one relationship and it didn't go well."

"That was the one I saw when our minds joined...I can at least promise you that I won't be like him." Harry offered. Celestine placed her hand on his, "I know that Harry."

She looked at the young wizard before him, her decision made she leaned in and kissed him. That kiss opened the floodgates, she could feel her magic surging to meet his own, her Allure spiked as she lost control. Most wizards would be nearly comatose from the combination, but all Harry did was pull her closer to him.

When the kiss broke, she looked at him and then down at their joined hands, "You have claimed me. Body, magic, and soul..all are yours now..my husband."

Scene Break

Voldemort was furious as the remnants of his strike team came back to the Manor. "What happened in there? How did a group that large result in only this handful returning?"

None of the death eaters wanted to speak, Voldemort grabbed Marcus Flint by the throat and stared into his eyes. His legilimency was not intended to be gentle and it certainly wasn't. By the time he dropped the now twitching and drooling death eater to the floor he rounded on the others, "You let a group of blood traitors, muggles, and creatures best you? You, the supposed best of pure blooded society? Let this fools fate be a warning to you all, feed Nagini..." He said, turning to his familiar.

The death eaters, to a man, turned their gaze away as the serpent devoured the still living Flint.

Scene Break

There was one final prisoner to deal with. Amelia stood before Camilla's cell with a grin, "So Camilla, do you have anything you wish to tell me before I have you thrown through the Veil?"

The blonde witch glared at the Minister, "The only thing I have to tell you is that you have chosen the wrong side. The Dark Lord will destroy all of you!"

"He's tried that before. He's tried to kill my boyfriend at least six times at this point. Harry has beaten him every time." Amelia said, thoroughly enjoying the rage building on the face of her prisoner. "Since you seem to be unwilling to give me anything I can worth with, I have no choice but to submit you to the Unspeakables. Perhaps after a few days with them, you'll tell me what I want to know...or you'll be a vegetable..so you know, it's win win for me."


	106. Chapter 106: Ghost of a Rose

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Song in the title and the story is 'Ghost of a Rose' by Blackmore's Night.

Chapter 106: Ghost of a Rose

Peter Prewett looked at the newspaper,

 _ **Terrorists attack Buckingham Palace**_

 _ **London was gripped in terror today by reports of an attack on the Royal Family by unknown persons. With the deaths of Prince Charles and Princess Diana of Wales, the next in line for the throne is Prince Andrew. Major Malcolm Davis of the S.A.S, had this to say,**_

" _ **The terrorists attacked and were killed. We are looking into who sent them and when we find that information, we will not rest until they are stopped."**_

 _ **Thus far, no one has claimed the attacks.**_

He sighed, putting the paper away. At his side Genevieve looked over her mug of coffee to him. "Is it very bad?" she asked. He shrugged, "No, it's pretty standard. The news cycle will be talking about Prince Charles' death for the next week or so. Diana had already planned on faking hers so she could go back to the magical world. The Major handled the reporters the way he always does. He called this morning before you woke up. He wants us to come see him, apparently he pulled a favor with a friend and got us both permits to carry a gun at all times when we are out."

"But I don't know how to use a gun.." Genevieve said. Peter smiled and took her hand, "You're helping me learn magic, so the least I can do is teach you how to shoot.."

She looked down at their hands and smiled, "Alright...when do you want to go?" Peter looked at his watch, "He wants us to see him at noon. That gives us a few hours to prepare."

Scene Break

Severus Snape was, for the first time in a very long time, a happy man. In a chair, magically binding handcuffs keeping him restrained, sat the man responsible for the death of Lily Potter.

"Well Wormtail, before Severus here gets started, what would you like to tell me? The better your information now, the less he'll need to mangle your brain.." Said the other occupant of the room. Wormtail looked at Amelia Bones with a pathetic expression, "Please Minister..I don't know much..the Dark Lord, he kept me away from the others most days...I..Argh!" He screamed as Severus peered into his mind.

"Lies, Minister. He was charged with the training for the attack on the Palace. It is my opinion that the Dark Lord knew Wormtail would most likely fail in his charge, he merely wanted the chaos that the attack could bring." Severus said lowering his wand.

"Very interesting...Wormtail, you've seen what's in store for you if you lie to me. I'm not going to stop Severus here from shredding your mind to confetti if you keep this up...do you understand me?" Amelia said, "You caused a fair amount of pain to both Harry and Severus. Harry is content to let the system handle you, but I am not."

Wormtail, panting now, looked to her, "I...alright...what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Scene Break

Harry had spent the night in Celestines room. It had been the first time she'd been with a man in decades. Now, she was sleeping peacefully as Harry began to extricate himself from both her arms and the bed.

There was one problem with Harry's clever plan of getting up and heading to the washroom. When he began to slide from her, Celestines arms wrapped around him, drawing him back against her frame.

Harry sighed quietly, _I guess I'll just stay here then.._ he thought as he felt his stomach rumble, reminding him of what he'd done that night and how badly he wanted breakfast. He reached over and stroked her cheek gently. Celestine didn't move, except to curl in closer to him. He heard a soft knock and then the door opened.

Apolline stood there, carrying a tray with an assortment of fruit on it. "Fleur and I could feel the waves of magic coming off of the two of you. I had a feeling that mother would exhaust herself..." She whispered as she moved to sit beside Harry on the bed. She took a piece of melon and offered it to him, "Thank you for accepting her...she's been so long without someone to treat her like she deserves.."

Harry chewed the fruit slowly. "This is another part of my life where I have to wonder if somewhere up there my dad and Sirius haven't been trying to one-up themselves on who can give me the most implausible lover..." He said with a little smirk, "A Veela Queen who hasn't taken a lover since before World War II is up there on the list. But I'm still glad it happened. She deserves love."

"They say without love, a Veela will eventually lose their magic and go mad." Apolline said, taking a piece of fruit for herself, "Love is such a strong part of what makes us Veela..without it, we'd be no better than the Harpies."

"I'm having a hard time imagining any of you sitting on a craggy outcrop plotting the death of passersby." Harry said.

Apolline shook her head, "Harpies aren't like that...not really. Most of them are very similar to Veela, in that they wish to be left alone. The difference is that they can't shift from Harpy form to a more human form. They stay in their feathered, fireball tossing form and because most people that see them react as if they are monsters, they tend to act like monsters to drive them off."

"So, what..if a thousand wizards and a thousand Harpies managed to make things work, would there be a Harpy that becomes a Veela?" Harry asked, curious. "I mean, if enough Harpies were loved, would they remain Harpies?"

"I do not know." Apolline replied, "Perhaps given enough time then a Harpy could find the needed magic to transform into a woman..but that is a question better left for philosophers, not a woman who only woke up an hour ago.." She chuckled, "Harry? May I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Will you please take me into London, as you have taken the others? We are connected now, and I know you've been giving me space, but I think it's time.." Apolline looked to him, "You will be going to school again soon, and the ritual to complete the Coven will be held at Yule, before then I would like us to have an evening together."

Harry nodded, "If you'd like we could do something tonight.." She smiled softly and nodded, rising with the now empty tray, "Thank you Harry.."

Celestine muttered softly in her sleep and rolled back over on top of Harry. As the door closed a thought occurred to Harry, _I should have asked for help..I still need to get up.._

Scene Break

Severus held his wand to Wormtail's temple again, peering into his memories he saw everything the traitor knew regarding the plans of Voldemort. "He has the location of several new safe houses. As well as the names of some of the new members of the Inner Circle, ones that came around after my arrest."

"Tell me." Amelia said, "I want to know every name."

"Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Mercer, and Nott. Nott was elevated shortly after his cousin arranged for Wormtail and his team to get into the Palace."

"And just who is his cousin?" Amelia said, having a good idea, but wanting to hear it aloud. More to the point, she wanted Camilla to know that she was trapped now.

"Camilla Bowles." He said with an unpleasant smile.

From her cell Camilla shuddered as she watched the gasping form of Wormtail twitch. _That could be me next..._ She thought as she watched the interrogation.

Wormtail gathered his strength and spoke directly to Amelia, "I will tell you where the Dark Lord is hiding!" The moment the words left his mouth, the silver hand began to vibrate. It burst the magical cuff and went to his throat. Wormtail's eyes bulged and he tried to gurgle for help.

Amelia raised her wand, sending a cutting curse aimed at the mans wrist. It cut the hand off, but the hand continued to squeeze. Amelia tried to pull the hand, but to no avail.

Peter Pettigrew died that morning. With his final breath, the last Marauder fell.

"Damn. Well, it's a good thing we still have Camilla.." Amelia said looking at the corpse before her, "His hand must have had a loyalty charm attached to it, a conscious act of betrayal to his master and it acted to keep the secret."

She turned to Severus, "I think it's time we had a word with the woman who tried to murder the Queen of England."

Severus nodded and followed her to the other cell. At the door, Kingsley and Tonks watched stoically. Well Kingsley did, Tonks had thoroughly enjoyed watching the man responsible for so much of the pain caused to her husband being killed by his own stupidity. _I know that Harry doesn't know about this part of the DMLE, but I think he might enjoy this bit of news..._

Scene Break

Peter and Genevieve arrived at the Palace a few minutes before they were due to meet with Malcolm. Security was much higher now on the muggle side now. Peter gave his credentials to the guard at the gate and the two were allowed inside.

Malcolm met them at the entrance to his office, "Take a lunch break Hawthorne, I will be speaking with my son and his girlfriend about a family issue."

"Yes sir, Major." The young man said rising from his desk and leaving the trio.

"Good lad, I had Jones here the day of the attack...he was useless so I sent him back to the base, let him be Dunwood's problem." Malcolm said once they were alone.

"So, you want us to have our permits to carry in public?" Peter said to his father. Malcolm nodded, "I do. That stick of yours isn't much use at the moment in a fight. Once you've had some training you'll be able to rely on it more, but for now I want my son to be able to defend himself."

Malcolm then turned to Genevieve, "That goes for you as well. What if someone took your hand the way you took that bitch's hand yesterday?"

Genevieve nodded, "I understand that Major, but I do not have any experience with mundane weapons."

Malcolm grinned, "That's why you and Peter are going to use my friends range to take some lessons. Gregory Marsh is expecting the two of you this evening. He has the paperwork filled out and ready for you, I spoke with my counterpart on your side Genevieve and he procured identification for you, it'll be waiting with your papers."

"Mr Marsh knows about magic?" Peter asked. Malcolm chuckled, "He's a wizard himself. He's been working with me for years making sure that the magical guards learn how to use guns just in case."

Peter shook his head in disbelief, "This has been a crazy series of events...I guess now we need to get Genevieve a gun."

"I've taken care of that..call it an early wedding gift. She's got a Browning waiting on her same as yours. You two go home, I've got some more work to do here before my counterpart gets back from his meeting with Minister Bones. Apparently she's been interrogating some of those bastards.." Malcolm led them back to the door leading out to the Palace grounds, "Dinner, tomorrow night. I want to hear from Gregory that the two of you were crack shots by the time you leave him."


	107. Chapter 107: Amelia's Plan

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 107: Amelia's Plan

Amelia and Tonks left the holding cell once Snape was back in his own. Now safely in her office they could talk, "Have you looked at Camilla enough that you could comfortably take her form?" She asked the younger woman.

"I think so, why?" Tonks asked, "What's the plan?"

"The 'plan' is to have you contact Nott as Camilla. We'll have a few aurors go with you for safety's sake, but they'll be disillusioned so he won't know they are there. Then you'll pump him for information. Get everything out that you can." Amelia said, "Especially try to get the location of Riddle."

"He won't give that up."

"Perhaps not, but if you can keep him talking long enough for us to get something nice and incriminating, then we can bring him to the cell that Pettigrew has vacated in favor of the 'next great adventure'.." Amelia said, drawing a file from her desk and opening it, "I've got plenty of nebulous connections between Theodore Nott Sr and the families we have from today's interrogation...but there has to be more."

"With the pregnancy, my powers have been harder to maintain. It might be safer to get someone to use polyjuice." Tonks pointed out. Amelia frowned, "Perhaps it will...in either case we'll hold off until after Snape has went through her mind."

"Why are you trusting that git?" _That is a fair question..._ Amelia thought as she looked to the young Metamorphmagus, "Simply put; I don't trust him. However, he's useful and by using him, I don't have to make a request for a Ministry Legilimens."

"Do you think he'll give you honest information?" Tonks asked, "I mean I'm reasonably sure the stuff from Wormtail was good, but what about with her?"

"Either he gives us good information, or he'll find himself behind the same grocery store as Albus." Amelia said with a little grin tracing her features.

Scene Break

Apolline squeezed Harry's hand gently as they walked through a park in Muggle London. He had applied a glamour before they had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and so she was currently holding the hand of a wizard in his forties with dirty blonde hair.

"It's such a lovely day, and we have the whole of it to explore.." She said to him, feeling like a schoolgirl on her first date as she moved to walk closer to him. She could feel his magic within her, humming against her own. It was a strange feeling, similar to the feeling she'd had with Jean Luc, but different enough that it was unique.

Harry pulled her to a cart selling ice cream. He looked at the options, "I'll have a double scoop of chocolate, and for you Apple?"

She smiled when he used that nickname for her, "I think I'll just share with you.." She said softly, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not.." Harry said, paying for the treat and offering her the first lick. Apolline let him hold the cone as she leaned in and licked it. It was an enticing gesture, Harry couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her. She tasted of chocolate and something else, something he couldn't place, but he knew it would become one of his favorite flavors.

They moved to a bench to share their treat. His arm came up and settled behind her, pulling her close against him. _This is nice.._ She thought as they ate the cone in companionable silence. It was a warm summer day, and somewhere in the park she could hear faint music. She saw a young woman watching her children play on a swing set nearby and it made Apolline smile, thinking of the day when Harry would be a proud father to his own children. _I'm not that old..I'm only a year or so older than Narcissa, there's no reason I couldn't give him another child.._

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, she moved closer to his ear, "Will you take me to a hotel tonight?" She whispered into his ear, "I wish to be yours tonight and I don't want to share the experience.."

Scene Break

Camilla was well and truly screwed. She knew this, having seen the corpse of Wormtail slumped in his chair, the silver hand still squeezing his throat even now had told her that much. Snape was sitting in his own cell, looking much more comfortable than he had before, _Bastard is probably going to get off thinking about raping my mind.._

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to have been rewarded beyond her wildest dreams for getting them into the castle. But now all she had to show for her attempt at glory was a thin, piss stained mattress and a ruined hand. She looked down miserably at the still blackened, mangled flesh. It had been healed to the point where it didn't hurt so much anymore, but she would never be able to use this hand again, even if she managed to see a real healer, they'd never be able to fix the damage done. _I suppose if I get out of here I'll need to learn to use my left hand for my wand..._

Suddenly the doors opened and Amelia and the pink haired auror reappeared. "Auror Potter-Black, please bring Severus over here and give him his wand." Amelia said, walking to Camilla's door.

"Ms. Bowles..I do hope you are enjoying your stay. Hopefully you're enjoying it enough that you want to thank your hostess by telling her every little thing about your master and his plans." Amelia said as she was rejoined at the door by Snape and Tonks.

"Minister, I don't know what you think I know..but I assure you, I was only brought on as a..consultant to help get the death eaters into the Palace. That was all." Camilla said, raising her non-ruined hand in a placating gesture.

"Severus if you please.." Amelia said flicking her wand at the cell and allowing the door to open. Snape strode inside and touched his wand to her temple.

 _This is uncomfortable...no it's painful..it's very very painful!_ Camilla groaned as she felt her mental defenses being battered by Snape. "She's telling the truth Minister. She wasn't deemed important enough to be given any serious information." Snape said, sounding almost disappointed by the fact.

"Damn. Well in that case, let's put you back in your cell. Severus, you've done well. There may be a job for you here as my Legilimens...It would keep you out of Azkaban, provided you continue to show this level of 'dedication' to the job of keeping Riddle from gaining power." Amelia said as the door locked behind Snape, "What do you think?"

"Would I still be in this cell?"

"For now, yes. Do remember that as far as the outside world is concerned, you are being held until your trial. However, given the proper Oaths, I could be convinced to allow you to go home with an auror guarding it at all times of course." Amelia said, "It's a better offer than you'd get otherwise."

Scene Break

Rita Skeeter was practically salivating over the letter she received from Narcissa Malfoy, _Harry being Knighted is one thing, that'll sell papers easily enough...but helping to save the Queen of England from death eaters..Rita my girl, you are going to be the most famous journalist in Britain..hell maybe the world!_

Looking over the letter she began to write her first draft,

 _ **The-Boy-Who-Saved-The-Queen**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **At Buckingham Palace there was a scene of near tragedy. Harry Potter-Black, the Chosen One, was at hand for a ceremony making him a Knight Bachelor. That is right, it is now Sir Harry, Knight and Protector of the Crown.**_

 _ **The near tragedy of which your dauntless reporter referenced came in the form of an attack on Buckingham Palace by death eaters. Sadly, Prince Charles was murdered by the killing curse. The Queen, however, survived thanks to the efforts of the assembled Potter-Blacks and their friends.**_

 _ **Could Harry Potter-Black find himself in line for the throne? Who knows, the current person next in line is Prince Andrew, but who's to say if the Queen wouldn't decide that Harry, Magical Britain's most famous orphan would make a fine addition to the Royal Family?**_

 _ **For more information on the title of Knight Bachelor please turn to page 3. For more information on the lines of succession for the Royal Family, please turn to page 4.**_

Rita placed the article in the outbox. As it turned into an airplane and flew away to the printing office she chuckled softly, _This will make a fantastic chapter in 'the life and times of Harry Potter-Black'_

Harry was good for her business. Plus, if he ended up saving the world from a mad man, then she would be happy to be the source for exclusive interviews with the savior of the world.

Scene Break

The next day found the occupants of Shell Cottage preparing for their own trip to Diagon Alley. Arthur Weasley would be there along with Mafalda in a few hours. Ron found that he didn't mind his future step mother as much as he thought he would. _At least it's one less witch trying to become a Potter-Black.._

Ginny on the other hand, hated Mafalda. She hated her father for 'betraying' her mother, and she hated Mafalda for being the 'other woman'. But if she didn't play nice she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts and she needed to go to Hogwarts. The amortentia was brewed and resting safely in her trunk. All they needed was to sneak it into Harry and Hermiones food.

The morning owl arrived with Aunt Muriel's copy of the Daily Prophet. Ginny, seeing a picture of Harry surrounded by his wives, glared and opened the paper.

Outside the cottage a pair of seabirds were fighting over a bit of fish that had washed ashore. Suddenly the quiet was broken by an ear piercing shriek that caused the birds to abandon their meal in favor of being literally anywhere else.

"HE'S BEEN MADE A KNIGHT?"

 _It's going to be a long day..._ Ron noted as he tried to eat his breakfast, pointedly ignoring his sisters outburst.


	108. Chapter 108: Things don't go as planned

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 108: Things don't go as planned

Tonks stood in the pub in Knockturn Alley disguised as Camilla. She didn't like this, she knew that there were five aurors hidden in the pub with her. She also knew that there was a rapidly growing baby inside of her and if Nott even breathed wrong she would leave him growing new limbs just so she could remove them.

 _How did I get talked into this?_

That thought had raced through her mind several times at this point as she looked at the pint she had ordered. She covertly vanished the contents of the mug, her eyes watching the entrance. Finally she saw her target.

"Cousin. Last I heard you were a guest of the Ministry. How'd you get free?" Nott said as he moved to stand beside her.

 _Remember Tonksie, haughty..._ "I stonewalled them. They were not prepared for the kind of mental defenses a member of our family possesses. As far as they know, I was in my chamber when the guests arrived and the death of Charles was an...accident. The killing curse I shot out was meant to hit a death eater, but went unfortunately astray." Tonks-as-Camilla smiled unpleasantly, "I made the Minister herself offer an official apology for the damage done to my hand. They are paying for a healer of my choice to fix all the damage...needless to say the quote from the one I chose was roughly three times more than it will cost.."

"Clever girl. You've got more of a taste for this sort of thing than I thought." Nott said smirking, "So, I assume that means you'll be free to take your place back at the Palace."

"The Queen tore strips out of the Minister, in the most official way possible of course-"

"Of course."

"She said that if I didn't have full use of my hand by the end of the week, she would 'raise hellfire upon everyone in the Ministry'...crazy old bitch wants to use her muggle army to level the Alley." Tonks-as-Camilla said, the statement drawing a surprised quirk of the eyebrows from the death eater.

"The Dark Lord will be interested in that. If we can allow that attack to happen, it will be all the easier to fill the void left by the destruction of those idiots." Nott said, "You've been very busy working for our cause dear Cousin, the Dark Lord is sure to reward you."

"I would hope so. Any word on your end?"

"Nothing new yet. The Dark Lord is angry of course about the failure of the attack and the lack of chaos it caused." Nott frowned, "Your news might be the only good news we have to offer him. There was one thing.."

"What's that?"

"He's been in contact with the vampires. Putting out feelers to get them to join up." Nott rolled his eyes, "Fancy ponces haven't made any real decisions yet. We're sending a bunch of muggles from the Wiltshire safe house to an enclave there for 'incentive'."

 _That's it._ Tonks let her glamour drop as she drew her wand on Nott. Notts look of surprise swiftly turned to rage, he went for his own wand only to stop when the aurors revealed themselves. "Theodore Nott, you are under arrest for supporting the dark wizard Tom Riddle." Tonks said as Kingsley stunned him.

"Take him to the boss lady Shack, tell her I'm exhausted and I'm going home." Tonks apparated away to the Manor leaving Kingsley the task of transporting the prisoner.

Scene Break

At the Ministry, Severus Snape found himself sitting in one of the private interrogation rooms with Amelia and a gray cloaked Unspeakable. On the table sat a small vial of veritaserum. "Severus, if you'll allow this final period of questioning, I will allow you your freedom as well as the job of personal interrogator for the death eaters we capture. The Unspeakable here is merely acting as an impartial observer to make sure that I don't do anything that would make the Ministry look bad."

Snape thought for a moment and then nodded, "Very well Minister Bones. I consent to this questioning."

Four drops of veritaserum later Amelia began her questioning.

"What are your plans if given freedom?" Amelia asked the man before her.

Snape looked as if he was trying to fight the potion, but to no avail, "I will perform the duties assigned to me until I find one of the death eaters in the Inner Circle, not the idiots I told you about, but the ones who matter. I will take the knowledge I need from them and once back at Spinners End, I will kill the auror assigned to guard me and then go join the Dark Lord again."

Amelia sighed softly, "I had a feeling you would say something like that, **Avada Kedavra!** " The killing curse struck home and Severus Snape was no more.

The gray robed person sitting beside Amelia removed their hood revealing that it had been Bellatrix. "Well, I did warn you.."

"That you did. Pity, I was willing to give him the chance...but he was not prepared to work with us..." Amelia rose, putting her wand away. "I'll have the aurors clean this up. The official paperwork will say that he went for my wand."

"You are much more..direct than Fudge ever was.." Bellatrix said with a little grin tracing her lips.

Amelia returned it, "He threatened my family. If he'd have had his way Harry would have never been born."

Scene Break

In a small alleyway behind a grocery store named Sainsbury's in Camden, an old man in tattered clothing looked through the dumpsters for food. He was a strange looking sort, a long white beard hung down to his chest and with the way his clothing resembled a long bathrobe, the people in the area had taken to calling him 'Merlin'.

 _Foolish muggles...I am the greatest wizard since Merlin..I'll find a way to break the bond on my magic..if that wretched squib Prewett could do it I know that I can.._ Albus Dumbledore gritted his teeth as he saw his beard resting in a puddle of what he dearly hoped was spilled chocolate sauce.

"Oi! Merlin, get out of there!" Came a shout as a clerk came from the back door with a broom in his hand, "Go on! Off with ya!" Albus instinctively reached for his wand, forgetting for a moment that it wasn't there.

The clerk thrust the broom at the old vagrant. He rolled his eyes when he heard 'Merlin' call him a 'muggle' _whatever the hell that means.._ The broom connected with the old mans face pushing him slightly. The clerk watched as the old man turned and strode away, doing his best to look dignified with his beard covered in an unidentifiable brown sludge.

 _They don't pay me enough to deal with these things.._ The clerk thought as he turned and went back into the shop.

Albus fumed as he rounded the corner. He hadn't eaten all morning, _perhaps I should go to that shelter and get a sandwich...you can't plot vengeance on an empty stomach after all.._ And he wanted that vengeance. Albus knew he would find a way to regain his magic and when he did he would show them all.

From the stoop of her clients house, a red haired cleaning woman watched a strangely familiar looking old man ranting to himself as he wandered down the road. She frowned, trying to recall why he looked so familiar.

She saw a couple walking in the opposite direction. The woman was tall and blonde, and the boy by her side also triggered a strange familiarity in the cleaning lady. _If I had a daughter, I'd do everything I could to get him to marry her. A boy like that looks like he's got it on the ball..._

Once past the woman Harry turned to Apolline. The Veela looked as if she was going to start laughing when Harry stopped her by gently squeezing her hand. "So Molly no-name ended up a muggle housekeeper..." She said quietly, "I could only imagine one end more fitting for the bitch who tried to hurt my daughter."

"Let me guess, a trip through the Veil?" Harry said chuckling quietly.

Apolline smiled down to the young man she had spent the evening with, "How'd you guess?"

Harry shrugged, "It would be what she deserved, but I wouldn't want to do that to Sirius..."

Somewhere in the Afterlife a dark haired man dropped to his knees in thanks to the young wizards statement.

Scene Break

Tonks arrived at the Manor and decided that she was going to lie down and if anyone asked why she was home already she would hex them. She was exhausted, holding the form of Camilla had been more of a chore than anything she'd done since learning how to control her abilities.

Rhiannon watched her steps and without a word rose to follow her girlfriend. Tonks turned and seeing it was Rhiannon her frown faded away, "Wotcher Rhee.."

"Why do you look so tired?" Rhiannon asked, getting straight to the point. Tonks sighed, "Amelia had me play the part of a death eater to lure another one out...holding that form took it out of me..so I decided to come home and get a nap."

"Teddy didn't like you changing faces I take it?"

"He did not. I feel fine, so I'm not worried that I squeezed him into a pretzel shape, but he has been doing some moving.." She said, placing a hand on the small bulge in her stomach. Rhiannon looked to her, "Your mum and Narcissa are up in the nursery, I'll get her to take a look at you just to be sure.."

Rhiannon turned and walked away before Tonks could stop her, _Damn it.._ She thought, her frown returning as she entered their room and sat on the bed. Kicking off her shoes she lay back on the mattress. _At least we got the bastard and we know the next plan..vampire enclaves are notorious for keeping out of things like this..but if they get offered a good enough deal at least a few will join._

She stifled a groan as she saw her mother at the doorway, "Rhiannon told me that you weren't feeling well." Andromeda said walking into the room and drawing her wand. Tonks glared at the werewolf standing behind her mother. "I'm fine Mum..I just overdid it a little.."

Andromeda frowned, "You over did it a lot. The baby is fine, but you my dear are going to stay in this bed for the rest of the day.."

Tonks put her head back down on the pillow and muttered as her mother left the room. Andromeda paused and looked at Rhiannon, "Keep an eye on her. If she wants something just call for Dobby, Kreacher, or Winky.."


	109. Chapter 109: Peter Lalaurie

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback.

Chapter 109: Peter Lalaurie

Harry returned back to the Manor with Apolline that evening just in time to find Andromeda, Amelia, and Tonks having a rather heated discussion. "Did you have my pregnant daughter transform herself so that a known death eater would speak to her in the hopes of getting information?" Andromeda asked Amelia, the fury in her voice evident.

"Mum, I chose this. If you're going to be mad at someone, then be mad at me." Tonks said, "I knew the risks when I agreed to the plan."

"Oh trust me Nymphadora, I am mad at you too. Do you know how lucky you are that he didn't draw his wand first?" Andromeda said, rounding on her daughter, "Get back to bed. I told you I didn't want you to move from that spot until tomorrow."

Amelia looked to Andromeda, "If we hadn't done this, we would not have found out about the Wiltshire vampire enclave. Thanks to your daughter we were able to save those muggles. If I were still the DMLE Director, I would have made her Head Auror for it."

"You're a bloody hero." She said to Tonks.

Andromeda sighed and turned back to her daughter, "I'm sorry, it's just the idea of you being in danger like that while pregnant terrifies me."

Tonks smiled to her mother, "I get it Mum, I do. But Teddy is fine, I'm fine, and six people got rescued. I'd call it a good day." She drew her mother into a hug, "Consider this my last bit of excitement before I start at Hogwarts.."

"You realize Dora, that you just jinxed us right?" Harry said as he came into the room, kissing her cheek softly. Tonks grinned and pulled him closer so that she could kiss her husband more fully. "Maybe I did Hubs, but at least that means the last little bit of your summer vacation will be fun.."

Scene Break

The loss of support from the Wiltshire Vampires was negligible. Voldemort knew that they were at best only going to be allies if they thought he was winning. The real issue was the loss of the safe house.

He paced in his 'throne room'. The Malfoy Manor had been a better, more opulent fit for him, but he'd lost that to _Potter._ He'd attacked the very Queen of England and she had been saved thanks to the efforts of _Potter._ When he'd received news of the loss of the Wiltshire safe house he had been furious. Nagini had fed well on the still twitching corpse of Gregory Goyle.

 _The safe house was supposed to be just that. Safe. No one was supposed to know where it was. So how then had a bunch of squib soldiers from the muggle Ministry found them?_ _There had been aurors as well. Goyle had seen Mad-Eye Moody leading the soldiers into battle along with a group of aurors who offered support in the form of shield charms._

 _At first it was comical, everyone knew that muggle weapons were incapable of penetrating a wizards shields. Crabbe had been the first one to come out, throwing a bombarda maxima at the aurors. The combined shields batted the explosion away, sending it into a nearby tree. Then the muggles fired their weapons._

 _Their weapons pierced Crabbes shield and then his head. Exploding the hulking death eaters skull in a fine pink mist. Now the death eaters knew they could be hurt._

 _The fight was relatively short, but it was bloody. One auror, Goyle believed it was Robbards was killed by an organ expelling curse. Another one died from a cutting curse to the throat._

 _The real danger had been the muggles though. Their bullets burned even when they weren't lethal shots. In due time the death eaters tried to escape only to find that the aurors had put up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. Now all they could do was run and hope they hit the ward barrier._

 _The soldiers had been moving, fanning out and surrounding the safe house. As the death eaters ran they were picked off one by one. Goyle had gotten lucky, he'd managed to kill the muggle soldier before he'd gotten a shot off. He'd been hit once, it had hurt worse than nearly any curse he'd ever felt. His magic felt sluggish, luckily his curse still had enough power to crush the soldiers throat._

 _Goyle made it to the barrier, before he apparated away he saw the muggles being rescued and a winged dagger being projected into the sky as the safe house burnt to the ground._

Voldemort looked at the bullet he had summoned from Goyle. Keeping it suspended above his hand he could feel it drinking the ambient magic around him. He frowned, _this could be a danger to my control over these idiots.._ He banished it with a flick of his wand and sat in his throne. If the muggles and the aurors were working together he would need to find a way to drive them back apart. He needed something to make them hate each other.

 _Perhaps I should look into summoning corpses...a few shambling horrors could sicken the muggles.._

Scene Break

Peter and Genevieve left the range exhausted. "Gregory Marsh is a slave driver." Genevieve said rubbing her shoulder as she leaned against Peter.

"Yeah, that's why he and the Major are friends. When I was first learning how to use my Browning, my dad wouldn't let me stop practicing until I could draw it from the holster and hit the target in one motion. Then when I got that he made me start hitting the center of the target." Peter moved her hand and began to rub her shoulders for her, "Neither of us are in the mood to cook, so why don't we get some dinner out on the town tonight?" He said, his breath close to her ear.

Genevieve managed to control the small shudder of delight as she felt his breath so close to her ear, "I like that idea..."

The idea of being a free woman again was astounding to her. But here she was, no threat of being sent to Azkaban. Apolline had came to see them that morning before she and Peter had left to meet the Major.

" _Genevieve. I have spoken to Harry and...we would like to give you something in recognition for saving Gabrielle from that horrible woman." Apolline held out an envelope to Genevieve. She opened it and found a deed, reading it Genevieve felt tears start to well in her eyes._

" _This is the deed to Lalaurie Manor.." She said in disbelief._

 _Apolline nodded, "It is yours again. Harry has arranged with Director LeMill to have any dark artifacts removed. Peter will be able to take ownership of it they are finished."_

" _So Peter owns the Manor?" Genevieve said, "Then why give the deed to me?"_

 _Apolline smirked, "Do you really think you won't end up married to the man?"_

Genevieve smiled at the memory, now that she was a free woman there wasn't anything that stood in their way if they wanted to make their relationship permanent. She took his hand as they stood at the curb waiting for the taxi Peter had called before leaving the range. She squeezed it gently, causing him to look at her and smile.

 _The witch named Hedwig, formerly known as Alexandra had accompanied Apolline. She had been speaking to Peter while she and Apolline were talking._

" _I had another memory.." Hedwig said, "It came from reading your mothers letter to me. I broke Albert Prewetts nose.." She said a smile forming, "He was a drunken lout and when I found out that he'd arranged to have you sent away I punched him in his swollen red nose."_

 _Peter chuckled, "I will say, I much prefer my adopted parents over my birth ones.."_

" _Martha seemed remorseful. I remember her crying when I was there." Hedwig said quietly, "I think she did love you, and she was sorry.."_

" _That is keeping with the letter she left for me. She kept writing about us as if she expected you to find me and bring me back.." He said softly, "She said that if you were with me, either as my wife or my friend, that I should let you know how sorry she was."_

" _She said the same thing in my letter. I think she would have accepted us, even if we would have had to elope first." Hedwig said, a smile tracing her lips._

" _Do you remember our first kiss?" She asked him, "I think I do..."_

" _I remember.." He said softly, "If things had went differently.."_

 _She nodded, "We'd probably either both be dead or have a child the same age as Harry running around.."_

 _Peter looked at her, "I've seen the way you look at him when you two are together, you've joined his Coven haven't you?"_

 _Hedwig nodded, "I feel connected to him, part of that has to be because I was his owl for so long...but the rest of it, it's different."_

" _He's a lucky young man, you tell him I said that.." Peter told her, before looking over at Genevieve and Apolline, "I'm pretty lucky myself.."_

Peter and Genevieve were in the cab now, on their way to a restaurant he knew of back in Highgate, "You'll like the place, I think, it's name is 'Cote Brasserie'."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "A French restaurant? You must be trying to ease yourself in to life with a French woman.." She teased him. Peter shrugged, "I figure if we're going to eventually be living in Lalaurie Manor, I should get used to the food.."

"Peter Davis, French citizen...I like the sound of that.." She said leaning into his side. Peter brought her hand up and kissed it softly, "What about the name Peter Lalaurie?"

She turned to look at him, "You would give up your name?"

He nodded, "I don't remember much of being a Prewett, Davis is already a Wizarding family, and I'm not in that one..so why wouldn't I take your name?"

She kissed him gently, "Is that a proposal?" She asked quietly, not willing to move her lips from his any farther than she needed to.

"It is, if you say yes.." He responded, "Will you let me become Mr. Lalaurie?"

She kissed her again, and this time the kiss didn't break until they arrived at the restaurant.

Scene Break

Peter and Genevieve weren't the only ones out on the town tonight. Harry and Bellatrix had decided to slip away from the Manor and find their own entertainment for the night. They decided to have their meal in a restaurant in Diagon Alley rather than in a muggle restaurant for once.

"Table for two please, and preferably near a window. Sir Harry and I would like a view with our dinner." Bellatrix said to the Hostess who quickly realized just who had walked into her workplace.

"R-right away Lady Potter-Black.." She said, nearly saluting as she led the couple to a table beside a large bay window overlooking the Alley. Harry held the chair for his wife, "You didn't have to use the 'Sir Harry' thing Bella.."

She grinned, "I know, but it was fun. I finally get to go out and about, so why not throw your weight around a little?" She teased him.

Dinner was a quiet affair all things considered. The owner had came out to shake Harry's hand, promising that anything he and Bellatrix wanted was on the house. After that interruption to their dinner no one besides the waitress came to see them. Harry chuckled as they ate in relative peace, "I think you still frighten them.."

"Good." Bellatrix said, the falsely haughty look Harry had come to know as her 'joking expression' etched on her face.

"So, what are your plans while I'm in Hogwarts?" He asked her. She took a sip of her water, "The same as before really, Cissy has found a cottage in Hogsmeade and made an offer to the owners. I don't like the idea of being all the way in Wiltshire while you're in Scotland. Besides, when James is a young man we can give it to him as a graduation gift.."

"I'm pretty sure he'll have had enough of Hogsmeade by then.." Harry said with a small grin. Bellatrix cut into her chicken, "Perhaps, but at that point he can sell the cottage and use that money to open the apothecary he had in my dream.."


	110. Chapter 110: Deals

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and ten. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, look up "Timeless Love" from the soundtrack to the movie "Shocker". Actually, that whole soundtrack is gold.

Chapter 110: Deals

Harry and Narcissa sat in the Potter-Black office at the Ministry. He knew that Narcissa had invited the heads of several families to discuss alliances. He also knew that they wanted marriages for their daughters. That wasn't what he wanted however. He had all the women in his life that he wanted.

Narcissa was trying to make him understand, "Harry, please listen to me. We need these alliances. Currently it is only myself and Augusta Longbottom that are working for our families interests. I swore that I would make our family strong, that I would make our name one that no one would stand against."

"I'm not getting married to anyone outside of the coven. I love you all, I don't want to bring someone in that I don't love." He looked at her for a moment, "I thought you of all people would understand how awful the idea of a political marriage is."

"I'm not asking for you to marry anyone else Harry...I am thinking more about future marriages." Narcissa said. Harry looked at her for a moment, "So, you would trap our daughter like you were trapped? Like Bellatrix was trapped? Do you want Lilith Anne to run away from us the same way that Andromeda ran from the Black family?"

The hurt look on her face said it all. Narcissa straightened her shoulders, "Very well then. You can meet with the families. As I am apparently not doing a good enough job, perhaps you can find a new Seneschal as well." Narcissa strode away from him, slamming the door hard enough that a portrait of Fleamont Potter came crashing down, causing the wizard inside to scramble into another portrait.

Narcissa didn't bother hiding the tears in her eyes as she apparated back to the Manor. _Harry doesn't trust me to do the job I swore to him that I would do...and how dare he bring up my marriage to Lucius!_ It was sheer luck that kept anyone at the Manor from seeing her as she stormed up to her bedroom and locked the door with a flick of her wand.

Was it merely a few moments or an hour before she heard Harry's frantic voice calling for her? _Must want me to look like an ass in front of the families instead of him.._ She thought bitterly as she cast a silencing charm on the door.

The only other occupant in the house at that time was Rhiannon. She came from the training room after hearing Harry shouting for Narcissa. "What is it?" She asked him, rushing to his side, "I thought Narcissa was with you, why are you shouting for her?"

"We had an argument..she left and this was the only place I could think to look for her." Harry said, "What if someone has her?"

 _He looks terrified..._ She thought as she looked at her Alpha and lover. "Hang on a second, I'll see if she's here.." Rhiannon said taking a deep breath, _I can smell her.._ "Narcissa, are you here?" She called out, before taking another breath and following the scent trail.

In her room Narcissa sat at her vanity, mindlessly brushing her hair, trying to calm her nerves. _Harry compared me to my mother and Aunt Walburga.._ She sighed, pausing halfway through the seventy-fifth stroke of the brush, _Is he right? Are there any better options than offers of marriage for our future children?_

 _Narcissa had been at Hogwarts when she heard about Andromeda being struck from the family tapestry by Aunt Walburga. The very idea that her sister would choose to abandon her family for a muggleborn was nearly impossible for her._

 _She would do better, she swore._

 _Lucius was a pig. They fought constantly, or rather she tried to fight him constantly. He disregarded everything she said, claiming that he knew what was best for their family._

 _She called him a ponce._

 _He slapped her hard enough to split her lip._

 _She remembered her other sister, Bellatrix had been in love with James Potter right up until her mother and aunt had gotten her to sign the papers that made her the bride of Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Then she was like a different person. She barely spoke to anyone after that._

 _Narcissa swore that she would never put her child in that position._

 _But here she was, ready to promise Lilith Anne and any other Potter-Black children to the families she wished to form an alliance with._

She heard the soft knock on her door, she reached over with her wand and released the locking charm. Rhiannon opened the door, relief coloring her features, "Thank Circe, you're here.."

"Harry is looking for me I take it?" She said softly, "Please send him up.."

Rhiannon didn't leave, "Are you alright Narcissa?" She asked. The older blonde witch sighed, "No, I am not. I broke a promise that I made to my unborn child twenty years before I met her father.."

"What do you mean?"

"I swore that I would never act like my mother or my aunt. That I would never treat my child as a commodity. But when the time came to forge alliances, the first things I thought of was betrothal documents for our children.." Narcissa felt the tears sting her eyes, "and when Harry refused to hear of it, I got angry and came here..." She sighed softly, "And now he probably hates me."

"I don't hate you Cissy, I could never do that.." Harry stood in the doorway, "You, more than anyone else saved my life that night." He moved from the doorway to her side.

"But I was prepared to treat our child the way Mother and Aunt Walburga treated my sisters and I.." She said quietly, "I'm sorry..I just couldn't think of a better way to form an alliance than through the old ways.."

"Then let's make some new ways. I've asked the families to wait for us to return, we'll think of something that will hopefully make all the parties involved happy." Harry told her, taking her hand and helping her up.

Narcissa looked at her husband and then kissed him softly, "I swear to you, on my life and my magic..I will never force our children into a marriage they do not want."

Scene Break

Peter sat down at his computer ready to begin his workday. _I'm beginning it four hours later than normal..but that's because I had to try turning a matchstick into a needle.._ He thought as he powered on his computer.

Thanks to the removal of Dumbledore's vault, Peter no longer had to worry about someone siphoning funds from the Potter-Black account. Now he was working on turning the entire Potter-Black estate into an at least somewhat easy to read document for Harry and his wives.

In their bedroom Genevieve was changing into a clean set of robes. Peter had experienced that most common of magical accidents during his practice today. He'd accidentally scorched the hem of her robes. She chuckled softly, looking at the now ragged edge of her robes, _I'll need to send these off to Madame Malkin's..._

Peter was making good progress, she felt. Admittedly his control over his magic would probably never be as good as an adult of the same age who'd had time to learn as a child, but Genevieve was certain that he would learn in time.

She looked at her clothes, deciding to go with a light blue set of robes. They reminded her of her robes from her days at Beauxbatons. _If Peter and I do go back to France, if we have a child they will be taught there.._

That idea made her think back to the dream she'd had a few weeks ago. _Me a mother...who would have ever thought?_ She looked down at her stomach, she and Peter hadn't used protection. She hadn't cast the Charm or used the Potion since arriving in London, at first because she'd had no reason to. Now she found herself hoping that she would find herself carrying new life within her.

 _He offered to take my name...to become Peter Lalaurie..._ She leaned back against the wall, smiling at the memory. It was incredible to her, the idea that someone like Peter could be in her life.

"So Peter," Constance began, "will you end up moving to France?"

"I'm not sure yet...Genevieve wants to move back, she believes we'd be safer there..." Peter said, "but I've got my work here...somehow I doubt a three hundred year old wizarding Manor is set up for electricity and an internet connection.."

"I'll move past that statement and we'll both pretend I know what the inter-not is. If you mean muggle technology, then you could always hire someone to build an separate building to act as an office for you." She pointed out, "You build that, then contract Gringotts' Paris branch to ward the thing against stray magic."

"That's a wonderful suggestion Constance," Genevieve said coming from the room redressed in her blue robes, "You could have your own little bit of the muggle world while surrounded by magic."

"Alright, I'm convinced. Now all we have to do is figure out who's going to tell my parents.." Peter said turning from his screen and rising, standing beside Genevieve.

"The best way to do that is when you tell them that we are getting married.." Genevieve replied, "Of course, before that we must go and find an appropriate ring.."

"Oh no, you aren't going shopping for your own engagement ring." Constance said drawing her wand, "I'm sending a message to Doris. This is a job for the both of us. One to escort Peter, dibs by the way, and one to stay here in case of an emergency."

"What sort of 'emergency'?" Peter asked as Constance sent out her messenger patronus. Constance grinned, "Like her not getting to see you put the ring on Genevieve's finger."

Scene Break

Needless to say the meeting between the Potter-Black family and the other potential members of the alliance did not start on a good foot. Narcissa took her place beside Harry, who place his hand on hers for support, and focused on the assembled group, "First thing I must tell you, my Lord Potter-Black and I have discussed it and we will not be willing to form this alliance on the basis of marriages." She said firmly. "We are prepared to make your Houses Vassals to ours, as well as make any orphaned children Wards of House Potter-Black, should anything happen."

"That is unacceptable. The Patel family will not be made the underlings of a boy and his collection of witches!" Arjun Patel stated.

"House Abbott is willing to continue with our potential alliance. Provided House Potter-Black can offer a worthy price." Helena Abbott said, "Hannah does have more than a passing interest in the Heir of House Longbottom.."

"That squib?" Nathaniel Davis laughed, "She can have him."

"Lord Davis, if you ever insult my friend Neville like that again, I promise you sir that I will be more than happy to show you precisely how I managed to defeat Lucius Malfoy, Alain Renard, and Aubrey Menteur." Harry said evenly, "Neville Longbottom is one of the bravest wizards I have ever met."

"I fear we are getting away from the point of this meeting. House Potter-Black has several businesses in the muggle and magical worlds. Businesses that either provide a service that your own businesses do not, or provide one that yours use on a regular basis. In exchange for joining the alliance, we are prepared to offer our services at cost and in the case of providing services to customers that you do not, we will allow you to use our locations as well." Narcissa said, pulling out documents and handing a copy to each of her guests, "House Patel is known for their wand groves and greenhouses. House Potter-Black has a wand grove in Germany that we are prepared to offer you cuttings from."

"Twigs will not gain my loyalty Lady Potter-Black," Arjun said, "My daughters do not have prospects thus far, they need a man who will keep them protected."

"I've offered to make your House a vassal." Harry said, "That doesn't mean that I'm your boss, it means that if someone attacks you it is the same as attacking me and that I pledge to bring the full might of our alliance against them."

"My girls have both spoken of you, Lord Potter-Black." Edwin Greengrass said, "Daphne is in your year and is good friends with Pansy Parkinson."

"I know her, she's usually the hand that's up a split second after Hermione's" Harry replied.

"If you are willing to take her and Astoria in as Wards, should something happen then House Greengrass will stand with you." Edwin said, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry shook the hand, "Welcome to the Alliance Lord Greengrass.."


	111. Chapter 111: Back to Hogwarts

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and eleven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, look up "Fables of Faubus" by Charles Mingus, specifically the version with lyrics.

Chapter 111: Back to Hogwarts

Narcissa smiled as she looked at her parchment, _with the exception of Lord Davis everything seems to be going well...He'll come around in time. The man's a pig, but he knows value when he sees it._

It was business that tied House Potter-Black to the others. House Greengrass became a vassal alongside House Abbott. Arjun Patel had still been mostly noncommittal regarding if he would join, and Davis was still trying to throw his weight around. _If he thinks that he's going to take Harry's place in the Alliance, then he has another thing coming.._

The biggest surprise had been just as Harry and Narcissa were preparing to leave for the day. Hestia and Flora Carrow had came to see them.

" _You got our owl, he came back without the letter we gave him." Hestia said, "So, will you?"_

" _Make you Wards?" Harry asked, wanting confirmation. "Yes." Flora replied, "It's pretty simple, you make us Wards, we get to continue our education free from the control of our parents master...and in exchange we'll be your women on the inside for Slytherin."_

" _Women on the inside?" Harry asked, "What do you mean by that? I have Pansy in Slytherin House."_

" _Yeah, and she's fine as far as your year or below are concerned, but what about the older students?" Hestia said, "You need someone who doesn't have a ten o'clock bedtime."_

Narcissa had suggested taking them up on the offer, at least to keep them from being forced into Voldemorts clutches. Now they were nominally Hestia and Flora Potter-Black, and Narcissa could tell they much preferred that over being Hestia and Flora Carrow.

Scene Break

The crowd standing at the Hogwarts Express seemed larger than normal. Partially that was due to the Potter-Black family and their assorted hangers on. Harry kissed the wives that were not riding on the train goodbye. Bellatrix held onto him until the train blew its first warning whistle.

"I'll see you soon Harry, we'll have everything moved into the cottage by the time you get to Hogwarts. It will have a floo, so you can come see us whenever you are free.." Bellatrix didn't look happy about her husband leaving them, she kissed him a final time. "I love you Harry.."

"I love you too Bella.." He said softly, before getting onto the train. She watched with the other wives as the train pulled away. _I swear Harry Potter-Black, if you are not in my bed tonight I will tear that castle apart brick by brick._

On the train it was easy for the casual observer to tell which compartment was Harry's. His was the one with an adult witch standing at the door, fingering her wand. Rhiannon knew that she was being stupid, but _He did face dementors in his third year...who knows what might show up this time around.._

In the compartment, Harry sat with Luna, Hestia, Flora, and the Greengrass sisters. Opposite them sat Hannah Abbott, Susan, and Pansy. "So, McGonagall made you a Prefect?" Hestia said to Harry, "Good on you. James Potter was a terror back during the first war. My dad had a scar where he hit him with a bone crusher during a fight...I need to thank you for that one day."

"He deserves it. Harry is one of the bravest people I've ever met." Susan said simply, "He stood up for Hermione, saved her from a troll during our first year...and when he married Bellatrix and everyone thought she was still a death eater, he was willing to stand up to his friends.."

Pansy smiled at the compliment Susan paid to their boyfriend, "Hermione Granger made Prefect as well, figures. Not too many people out there that like rules quite as much as that one.." Flora pointed out.

"She likes structure, but I'll have to point out that she flew from Devon to London with Fred and George Weasley this summer." Harry said, stunning the twins. "Really...well then, she might become an honorary snake." Daphne Greengrass said, to which Astoria giggled, "A sneaky snake!"

"A sneaky snake, alright I'll need that one explained.." Harry said. Pansy spoke up, "We decided that we would form a little group, mostly in case of junior death eaters getting ideas. So, it needed a name and we went with Sneaky Snakes because why not.."

"You named your defense group 'Dumbledore's Army'...you can't make fun of ours." Pansy said sticking her tongue out at Harry.

Meanwhile in the corridor Rhiannon found herself distracted in the best way possible, _Well nearly the best.._ She thought as she kissed Tonks. Tonks put her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close. "So, how's your first shift at the door?" She asked finally.

Rhiannon shrugged, "Quiet. I've seen the Prefects pass by, the lady with the snack cart is due pretty soon. I think I'll snag a chocolate frog. I haven't had one on this train in a very long time.."

Tonks smiled, "Grab two. Teddy is giving me a sweet tooth today.." Then she grew serious, "I saw the Weasley's. Ginny looks too pleased with herself, keep an eye on them if you see them."

"Got it Tonks." Rhiannon said, "There's only one thing about this train that I hate...I can't smoke."

"You're not going to smoke anymore. Teddy doesn't need his Godmother stinking of those things." Tonks said, "I especially don't want him growing up thinking he should start up smoking later."

"Alright, alright..you damn harpy.." Rhiannon grumbled, but swiftly grinned as Tonks kissed her again.

In their compartment, Ron and Ginny were both making plans. Ginny was thinking of her future as the Lady Potter-Black with a grin as she pictured the little bottle of potion sitting inside her trunk.

Ron Weasley was thinking of Hermione. _The bookworm made Prefect...when I get her back I'll 'help' her with her patrols._ He grinned, _I'll help her all the way to an empty classroom and get her to 'apologize' for being with Fred.._

 _Lady Potter-Black...The power behind the throne...once he's mine I'll get him to cast those bints out of the family...then he'll be all mine._ Ginny leaned against her seat and let her mind drift as the scenery moved past them.

 _Ginny felt it was an equal partnership. She looked good at his side when they went to society parties, and she was much more acceptable than the old bints he'd been with. So it was only fair that Harry treated her children with Dean Thomas as his own. After all, as far as he knew they were his._

 _And after all if something ever happened, then she would be the Widow Potter-Black, her children would need a father figure. Dean would make a fine new Lord Potter-Black when the time came._

She smirked to herself. That was the life she deserved and she would get everything she deserved.

In another compartment a different witch was thinking along very similar lines. Romilda Vane knew better than to try and slip the potion into Harry Potter's morning pumpkin juice. _After all, he's got a bodyguard now..._

A better choice would be to slip it into something he wouldn't expect. Like a package of cauldron cakes at Valentines Day. _That's perfect...he'll realize he loves me on the most romantic day of the year.._

Scene Break

Minerva McGonagall looked at the recently opened Lord's Tower. _An entire tower for Harry Potter-Black and his retainers. He'll need to set up the password once he arrives._ She smiled when she walked back out of the towers looking at the portrait. _I think he'll enjoy the one Narcissa selected._

As she walked away the figures in the portrait leaned into one another. "Do you think he'll be excited?" said the man. "He'll either be excited, or think it's strange..but I'm leaning towards excited." Replied the woman. James and Lily Potter stared out at the castle before them. This painting had been done shortly after their marriage, a gift from the Potters. It had been sitting in Gringotts until Peter had finished his inventory of the Potter-Black vaults and sent the file to Narcissa by way of a visiting Apolline.

Minerva decided to step in and see how her new Potions Mistress was settling in. She found Andromeda going through the ingredient storage, tossing out of date ingredients out and making a list so that she knew what to replace.

"Everything going well so far Professor Potter-Black?" She called, watching as Andromeda jumped slightly, not having known that there was a visitor.

"What? Oh Minerva, yes. It's fine. Just doing some tidying up. Snape left rotten ingredients in a section labeled 'use for Gryffindor classes'. So those are all in the bin now.." Andromeda said, wiping her hands on the dragon hide apron she had been wearing over her robes.

"I still can't believe he held such hatred for my House." Minerva said, to which Andromeda scoffed, "I don't know how it's hard to believe...he was an ass and Gryffindor was home to his greatest rival, the woman who scorned him, and their son."

 _A fair point.._ Minerva thought as she turned from the doorway and walked back out. _I need to check on Professor Sinestra next, I want to see if she's prepared for her first day as Head of House Slytherin.._

Scene Break

The trolley had came and went now. Tonks and Rhiannon ate their chocolate frogs in relative silence. Rhiannon noticed a red haired girl staring daggers at them before ducking back into her compartment. "Tonks, I think I know where Ginny Weasley has been hiding.." She said, gesturing towards the compartment she'd seen.

Tonks frowned and nodded, "I got you Rhee. We'll keep an eye on them. The hard part is going to be keeping an eye on them at school. I'll be teaching classes all day, so you'll have to stay beside Harry all the time..I'm sure that will be such a hardship though.." She said, nudging her.

Rhiannon smirked and planted a chocolate flavored kiss on Tonks, "I think I'll manage. I'm not promising I won't pull him into our broom closet though.."

Tonks' hair turned bright pink, "I like the idea Rhee...we can give him a special 'welcome back' tonight.."


	112. Chapter 112: Mum and Dad

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twelve. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, look up the song 'The Darkstone will shine' by Audren. It was from the PS1 game Darkstone.

Chapter 112: Mum and Dad

Harry and Hermione finished leading the first years to the Gryffindor Tower. "Alright guys, this is your new home for the next few years. If you need help, we are here for you." He told the children as they went up to their dorms.

"Except that we don't sleep here anymore..." Hermione pointed out to him. Harry shrugged, "That just means we'll get up early enough that we'll be in the common room when they wake up. Now come on, everyone is going to meet us at the Lord's Suite so I can set up a password for them." He said, leading her and Rhiannon out of the tower.

The Lord's Suite was close to Gryffindor Tower, it had been chosen by Professor McGonagall specifically for that reason. Harry saw the small crowd waiting on them, there was a big smile on Tonks' and Andromeda's faces as he came closer. Then he saw the portrait.

James and Lily Potter were staring at their son. Harry felt his knees go weak, but he stayed upright. "M-mum? Dad?"

"Yes, son it's us." James said to his son, "We've been waiting to see you ever since we were brought out of the vault."

"Narcissa Malfoy, really?" Lily said with a smirk, "Not too mention Andromeda and her daughter.."

"Three Veela...and Bellatrix.." James said, "That was the one that got me. I always wondered what happened to her.."

"He didn't just 'wonder'.." Lily said with a fond smile to her husband, "He worked himself sick trying to find her.."

"I'm just glad she's happy." James said softly, "You'll have to bring her up to say hello.."

Scene Break

"This place is too damned small..." Bellatrix groused as she flicked her wand at her bed, watching as the sheets moved themselves onto it. It was a cottage, and cottages aren't big. This one though, it seemed particularly small. Or maybe that was just because she was used to the Manor now.

 _Still it's worth it to be so close to Harry..._ She thought with a smile as she sat down on the bed. She heard his voice from the fireplace, rising she went into the living area. Harry's face sat in the fireplace, "Bella, I need you to come to the Lord's Suite right away. There's something I need to show you." He said, smiling at her as his face retreated.

She tossed a handful of powder into the flames and with a quick cry of 'Lord's Suite, Hogwarts' she vanished, reappearing before her husband. "So, what's so important?" She asked him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Not that I mind you asking me over..." She said smiling to Harry.

"I just wanted you to see whom the portrait guarding the entrance is of.." Harry said, leading her to the door and then out. Once Bellatrix turned around her eyes grew wide, "J-James?"

"Hello Bella..."

Scene Break

Far from Hogwarts, back in London, Peter and Genevieve were making final preparations to visit the Lalaurie Manor in Alsace. Gringotts Paris had already contracted a construction firm and Peter's office would be built within a few weeks. It would be a small house, rather like a groundskeepers shack, but that was plenty of room for him to work with. Peter looked over to Genevieve, smiling as she was making a list of subjects she wanted Peter to take courses for. "Will I have time in the day for my actual job?" He called to her, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Of course my love, I'm just working out who to hire for your tutors. It's too bad that Constance and Doris have to stay here in England, or I'd just have them come with us.." She replied to which Doris chuckled, "I'm due for retirement, if you want to hire me as a tutor I could be persuaded.."

"It would be nice to have someone I know.." Peter said, to which Genevieve nodded, "It would..." _Especially considering my little surprise..._ She thought, a stray hand going down to her stomach for a moment. Peter didn't know yet, but Genevieve was certain that she was carrying their first child.

The idea of being a mother, now that was something she hadn't expected. It was terrifying and yet the more she thought about that beautiful baby girl she saw in her dreams, the happier she was about it. _Peter will be a good father, much better than the one Jeanette and I had._

Since she began trying to make amends for the wrongs she'd done to Peter and the others she had grown more comfortable with her new place in the world. She would do her best to make sure that the child she believed was growing inside her would not make the same mistakes she had. _You, my child, will grow up with loving parents. You will be taught right from wrong. You will never feel so trapped by your choices that you would resort to love potions._

Scene Break

"I can't believe they found this.." Bellatrix said, placing a hand on the painting and then pulling it away slowly.

"Narcissa and Apolline arranged to have us brought here to act as the guardians for Harry's suite." Lily said, "I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

"Knowing Cissy, she wanted to keep it quiet, maybe she wanted to surprise me." Bellatrix said, "So, how up to date are you?"

"Our son is Lord of ten different Houses, four of which are French. He's got a Coven of thirteen witches, one is Princess Diana, one is an Auror I used to work with, one is her daughter, and from what Andi has told us, he's got the makings of a Junior Coven as well with all the female students that are coming to him for protection" James said with a fond smile to his son.

"It's not that many girls Dad, it's just the Greengrass sisters, the Patel twins, Hannah Abbott, the Carrow Twins well the living Carrow Twins..and Tracey Davis.." Harry said, his eyes starting to grow wider, an act that caused Lily and James to laugh softly.

"So, eight young witches..you know son, when you were a baby, Dora swore that she would marry you...maybe you could have just stuck with that.." Lily teased, watching as Harry and Tonks both seemed to flush slightly.

"I didn't meet her again until very recently.." Harry said, "Besides my life has been one long game of 'here's someone you could love, oh wait no sorry'.." He said, "My first friend on the train, Pansy was given a loyalty potion keyed to Draco Malfoy..my first kiss, Fleur got a love potion given to her by Bill Weasley under the direction of Albus Dumbledore..it took me what feels like forever to actually be loved and now..I wouldn't ask for anything more. I've got some of the most amazing witches I've ever met at my side..it definitely beats being stuck with the Dursleys.."

"Wait, why were you with the Dursleys?" Lily asked, "I put in my will that you were supposed to go to the Longbottoms, then Sirius, then Remus, then Andromeda.."

"I found that out after the fact Mum, Dumbledore kept your wills from being read. I didn't even know I had more than my trust vault until Sirius died." Harry said, "Needless to say they aren't a factor anymore. Dudley is in a juvenile facility until he turns eighteen, then he'll be regular lock up, Vernon Dursley got Kissed by a Dementor for abusing me, and Aunt Petunia is at St. Mungos being looked after."

"What happened to her?" Lily was confused by this, "Why would my sister be at a magical hosptial."

"Well she was a witch, then she got her magic bound after she poisoned Dad by accident.." Harry began, only to be interrupted by James. "I think I'd remember that..or my sister in law being a witch."

"Dumbledore stole our memories James. I forgot calling for a house elf and getting you to the infirmary. Apparently Lily, your former chum Severus convinced Petunia to use a love potion on James, the recipe he gave her was for a poison. He nearly killed James and Dumbledore used the opportunity to remove Petunia from our school and our world."

"That miserable, long bearded son of a-" Lily started, her green eyes flashing in anger, "It's okay Mum. He's been caught and he's rooting around the garbage somewhere in London." Harry told her, calming his mother slightly.

Scene Break

 _The Slytherin common room would not do..._ Hestia thought as she added yet another charm to the door in front of her. _Entirely too many Junior Woodchuck death eaters..._

A similar thought ran through the minds of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, they had secured their rooms, though Daphne had also took pity on the firsties and warded their chambers as well. _If the older students try to sneak in for a game of 'torture the first years' they'll get a nasty shock..._

Still it was dangerous here, too dangerous. Daphne and Hestia each had the same idea. Before breakfast they would get Harry and then speak with the Headmistress, there had to be a better place for them to stay...

The next morning arrived and the girls who had named themselves the 'Sneaky Snakes' went to find Harry. Luckily for them it was an easy task. You just looked for the only adult witch at the Gryffindor table and sure enough beside Rhiannon, Harry sat eating his breakfast and talking to Hermione.

"Harry, we need you to come with us and speak to Professor McGonagall." Flora, the self appointed leader of the delegation said to him. Harry swallowed his breakfast, took a long swig of his juice and then rose, Rhiannon rising with him, "What's up?" he asked her, noticing that the other girls did look very concerned about something.

"We'll tell you when we speak to McGonagall...needless to say we will require a change in our living arrangements.." Flora told him.

Professor McGonagall was surprised to see them on the second day of the term, but as she would later decide, not nearly as surprised as she should have been. "Would you mind repeating that Miss Carrow.."

"Miss Potter-Black, my sister and I are Wards of House Potter-Black. We really don't want to be reminded of our parents if we can help it." Flora said, to which Hestia nodded, "But, we've all overheard the students whose families are still on team death eater. They are planning on making our time at Hogwarts very uncomfortable this year, the deadly kind of uncomfortable...so we need to be moved to somewhere safer."

"I wish I knew where I could put you, but there's no room...perhaps I could get some of the house elves to watch the Slytherin common room.." Minerva said, trying to figure out how best to help her students.

"Professor, I have an idea..." Harry said, "I know a place here at Hogwarts where there's plenty of room.."

Scene Break

Minerva had never been in the Chamber of Secrets before. Really, besides Harry, Gilderoy Lockhart, and two of the Weasley children, no one had in decades. But now she found herself standing in front of a giant basilisk corpse. "Harrison James Potter-Black." Hermione said softly but in a stern voice, "This isn't just a big snake...this is-"

"A Class 5X Magical Creature.." Minerva said, her voice a near whisper, "You killed one of the most deadly creatures in the known magical world at age twelve.."

"I had help...and he did technically almost kill me...if Fawkes hadn't came I would have been dead." Harry said, "But the point is, I did kill it. I figure we can harvest the body, Bella says that basilisk venom can destroy nearly anything, including Horcruxes...there's plenty of room down here so we can just hire Gringotts to send some contractors here to turn the Chamber into private quarters for students who need refuge."

"Very well. I'll make the arrangements, I'll offer them the basilisk, minus the venom, I'll ask Professor Tonks to come down and harvest that. In the meantime, it might be a little confined, but I'll have the elves move your trunks into the Lord's Suite.." Minerva said, directing the last part of that to the Slytherin girls.


	113. Chapter 113: A New House?

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirteen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Kretchma" by Darby O'Gill.

Chapter 113: A New House?

There were some issues to using the Chamber, Harry found. For starters, how to let the others in when he was in classes. Luckily Hermione had an idea,

" _Use Parseltongue to say 'Open'..." She told him as she held her wand to his mouth. Harry complied and then watched as Hermione's wand glowed briefly. She pressed the wand to a small blank runestone. In a flash a sigil appeared on the formerly blank stone._

" _There we go, now I'll activate it.." She said, squeezing the stone. Harry heard his voice saying 'Open' and Hermione smiled as the Chambers entrance revealed itself._

" _Perfect. Now we'll make a copy of this for all the others and then, when they need to get in, they'll just press the stone and then they're in."_

'Potter-Black House' was the informal name given to the Chamber now. Bellatrix had been the one to start that.

 _Fawkes had appeared, landing on his mistresses shoulder. Bellatrix stroked the birds head fondly, "A Phoenix would make a fantastic mascot for our little House, wouldn't it Fawkes?" The Phoenix trilled in the affirmative and Bellatrix had steamrolled onward, "Now, as for colors...why not something like black robes with light blue trim?"_

" _I like that, it'll bring out my eyes.." Susan said, "How light are we talking for the blue?"_

" _I like cornflower.." Hannah Abbott said, to which Hestia scoffed lightly, "That's too light, what about sky blue?"_

 _Eventually the color was selected, a light turquoise that went well with the black of the robe. "Perfect ladies, I'll make the arrangements with Madam Malkin's, when the Coven is finalized at Yule, we'll make sure that each of you has a proper robe."_

" _We need a House Ghost.." That came from Luna Lovegood. Harry was the one who made the suggestion of Moaning Myrtle._

Moaning Myrtle had been ecstatic, she had kept trying to hug Harry when he made the offer and had immediately tried to change the colors of her robes. Not that it mattered as like all the Ghosts, her colors were faded to the point where you couldn't tell what they were, but it seemed to make her happy.

" _Your job as House Ghost is simple. If anyone tries to come in using a runestone and they aren't supposed to be here, you warn us." Harry said._

 _Myrtle nodded firmly, "I'll cry extra loud, it should be heard through the pipes."_

" _Then in that case, Moaning Myrtle, you are officially the House Ghost for 'Potter-Black House'.." He said grinning._

 _We have a House Ghost, Bellatrix is working on uniforms, and we have a mascot..._ Harry thought as he took notes in Charms. _We might actually have our own House one day.._

Scene Break

Ron Weasley scowled as he saw a group of Slytherins walking with Hermione. _Why is she with those damned snakes..she's making it impossible for me to get her alone.._ He just needed one unguarded moment so he could sneak the love potion to her. Even if he had to petrify her, he could pour the potion down her throat. But he couldn't risk it as long as she was being followed by what felt like half of the Slytherin House.

Pansy Parkinson looked back at the furious ginger and smirked. She knew that he was up to something, so just as they had said on the train, Hermione had become an honorary 'Sneaky Snake'. _That makes her a sister, and sisters stick together..._

Over the summer she and Hermione had found they had a few things in common,

" _We both enjoy Charms the most out of our core classes.." Pansy said._

 _Hermione added, "And Arithmancy is our favorite elective."_

" _There is another similarity...we are both either currently, or formerly in love with Harry." Pansy said, "Everyone always thought it would be you and him.."_

" _I know that now, but that moment is gone. I'm with Fred, and that's more than enough for me. Fred is smart, and funny.." Hermione said._

" _Doesn't hurt that he's pretty handsome either.." Pansy offered, to which her new friend laughed softly._

" _He is," Hermione agreed, "I think I'll keep him.."_

Hermione led the little group to Transfiguration Hallway, from here she, Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy would go to their class. Hestia and Flora would lead Astoria and Luna on to Charms before going down to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Tonks.

Andromeda Tonks found that she truly enjoyed being a Professor. Her first class had been, appropriately enough, the first years. _Slytherin with Gryffindor, because Albus just wanted them to hate each other from the beginning.._

Still, she made them work together. There were ten of each, so she put them in groups, one Slytherin to one Gryffindor. "Any fights, and it will be ten points deducted from each House. Whichever team works together the best will receive fifteen points for each House. Please note that I didn't say 'who made the best potion'...anyone who follows a recipe can make a good potion. I want to see you work with your partner."

And, surprisingly enough, it had worked out fairly well. The firsties were too young to really have a grasp on inter-House politics. So they wound up working together better than she had anticipated.

The only downside to her day had been gutting a sixty foot long Basilisk corpse.

 _The smell. That was all she could think about as she cut into the now fangless mouth of the giant snake. She had to make tiny incisions with her blade so as not to cut into the venom sack._

 _It was tedious work, and it stunk._

 _Merlin did it stink._

 _The team from Gringotts had been very excited to dismember the snake. Fleur had came with the team to act as a liaison between Gringotts and Harry Potter-Black. After all, she was now Curse-Breaker Potter-Black._

 _She had been very excited to see Harry and had taken him around one of the pillars to give him a good morning kiss where no one could see._

 _But everyone could tell what had happened when they saw the flushed faces of Harry and Fleur._

Andromeda smiled as she saw Harry and Rhiannon enter the classroom for his first Potions class, _I think he'll deserve a little 'detention' tonight..._ She thought to herself as she rose to begin the class. _After all, Bella got in to see him last night, it's my turn..._

Scene Break

Peter finished drafting the agreement for Doris. It was a simple enough thing, she would work at the Manor as protection, but she would also serve as one of his tutors. He printed out the paper and then showed it to Genevieve.

"Bon, this is nearly perfect..but there is one thing..I would like to have you write in the agreement that she will also serve as a guardian to our child." She said, deciding that it was finally time to tell him.

"Well of course, I'm sure she'll be fine with tha- wait what now?" He said freezing, "Our child?"

"Yes Peter. I performed the charm this morning. I am carrying our child.." She took his hand and pressed it to her still flat belly, "You aren't angry are you?"

Peter smiled and rose, kissing her, "Of course I'm not angry! He half dragged her into the living room, "Constance, send a message to Doris! I've got something big to tell you both!"

Constance sent the messenger patronus almost casually, "Let me guess, I'm about to win a galleon from Doris.."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. Constance smirked, "I bet her a galleon that you two would end up having a baby before you left for France.."

"You'll have to come and visit us.." Peter said, "I'd hate to lose the few magical friends I have just because I'm moving to France.."

"You could always hire me like you're hiring Doris. Scrimgeour isn't as good at his job as Bones was...that's probably why she still acts like she runs the department." Constance said.

"What do you think?" Peter asked Genevieve. She thought for a moment, "I can't imagine saying no to that.."

Doris arrived with a crack as she apparated into the apartment. "Pay up twice..." Constance said smirking. Doris frowned and dug into her pocket for her coin purse, "She's pregnant and he offered you a job?"

Constance's smile said everything for her.

Scene Break

The last class for Harry was Defense. Tonks had insisted on teaching the students how to dodge the binding ropes hex.

" _Right then, when I call your name, come up and stand here in front of me. I'm going to try and catch you, I won't tell you where the spells coming from, so it'll be up to you to pay attention." Tonks said, rolling her wand between her fingers._

" _Let's start with...Blaise Zabini." She said, scanning the room as an olive skinned Slytherin stood up. As he made his way to the front of the room, Tonks noted Rhiannon's frown. 'Makes sense, she thought, this is the son of the family that is most likely responsible for the murder of her mother._

 _Blaise Zabini did poorly. He tried an awkward hop when Tonks feinted, so when the hex caught him, it was in the middle of his chest. Blaise's arms were bound by the magical ropes, leaving his legs still mostly free._

 _She canceled the hex and went down the list, "Right, up next Harry Potter-Black."_

 _Harry rose, turning slightly red at a catcall from Seamus asking if they used this hex on the honeymoon._

 _Tonks frowned, "Detention tonight with Mr. Filch and thirty points from Gryffindor for the comment Finnegan." The look on her face had told him that she was going to enjoy his turn at the end of her wand._

Harry looked at the rope covered form of Seamus Finnegan as he packed his satchel and chuckled. Tonks caught his laugh and canceled the hex, "Get out of here Finnegan. And you, wait, I want a word."

Once the door was shut, Tonks cast a locking charm on it. "So, what did you think of your first class with your sexiest wife?" She asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Tying me up with magic ropes...Seamus was more right than he probably thinks.." Harry teased her.

"Well, I only tied your wrists and that was just so I could have my wicked way with you...speaking of.." Tonks grinned and flicked her wand, tying Harry's hands together, "Hey Rhee, help me carry our man into my quarters. I think he owes us for..well we'll figure that out later.."

Rhiannon grinned and grabbed Harry's legs as Tonks lifted him from the front. "I can still walk you know.." Harry muttered.

Tonks laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, "Yeah, but this is more fun..."


	114. Chapter 114: Ron Weasley, Idiot

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and fourteen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Come out ye Black and Tans" by the Irish Descendants

Chapter 114: Ron Weasley, Professional Idiot.

Ron rolled his eyes as he worked alone in Potions class. _Everyone wants to work with Potter or Hermione..._ He didn't care though, he would show them. _This is the year that I show them all that Ron Weasley was the real hero of the 'golden trio'..._

 _Merlin, Ronald Weasley is an idiot...his potion is a completely different color than everyone else.._ Andromeda noticed as she went around the room, "Mr. Weasley, dump that out and try again. Your potion should thin and tinged yellow, yours is molasses thick and bright orange."

From his place across the Potions room with Hermione, Harry watched Ron grumble as he went to empty his third attempt at a Purging Potion. Hermione had taken over the brewing portion, letting Harry concentrate on chopping and slicing their ingredients. "How's the potion, is it ready to be stirred?" He asked.

"Nearly, it has three more minutes of simmering, then twenty clockwise stirs, let simmer for five minutes, and then thirty counter clockwise stirs." Hermione said, looking at her notes.

Neville Longbottom, freed from Snapes constant insults, had managed to do a much better job than normal. His partner, Daphne Greengrass noted as much, "Good job Neville, we might actually beat Hermione today."

He smiled, "This is so much better. Professor Tonks actually tries to teach us, rather than expect us to just read the directions.." Daphne nodded, then cast her eyes at her former table, _Poor Millicent, she's stuck with Nott Jr..._ Millicent Bulstrode did look miserable as she tried to fix the potion that Theodore Nott Jr had ruined by letting it boil rather than simmer.

"Miss Bulstrode, please empty your cauldron and try again. Mr. Nott, perhaps you would be better suited by preparing the ingredients instead of controlling the flame.." Andromeda said as she passed by, _I'll make sure to give Miss Bulstrode an Acceptable today, she's at least trying..._

"Yes Professor.." Millicent said as she rose. When she passed Ron, he pushed past her, knocking her cauldron with his arm and causing it to crash to the ground. The cauldron shattered and the failed potion began to eat into the floor. Andromeda rushed over and waved her wand, drawing the fumes up and banishing them. "Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, in my class we watch where we are going."

"It wasn't me Professor, Bulstrode knocked into me." Ron said, trying to defend himself.

Millicent shook her head, "I did no such thing, you elbowed me!" "Prove it, you troll!" Ron shouted. "Thirty additional points, and you will serve detention this week with Mr. Filch. You will not insult students in my classroom do you understand me?" Andromeda said, moving to stand in between Ron and Millicent.

Ron didn't say anything, but went back to his table. _He's going to be a nightmare this term.._ Andromeda noted.

Scene Break

In the Chamber, Bellatrix watched as the bones of the basilisk were piled up to one side. "What can we do with those?" She asked the Goblin foreman. He thought for a moment, "They are yours, if you would like, we'll mount them for you..for an additional five percent of the profits on the skin and meat."

Bellatrix thought for a moment, _That would make an impressive sight, and with the right enchantments, it could be a guardian down here..._ "Do it." She said to the Goblin, who turned and shouted to his crew in their native tongue.

"You certainly seem to 'ave excited Chief Rawtooth.." Fleur noted as she came to her sister wife's side. "He's going to mount the basilisk skeleton for me. I have some idea for what I want to do with it." Bellatrix responded, "I'm going to animate the bones and make it our very own sixty foot long guard dog..well guard snake anyway.."

"I like it, 'arry might 'ave an 'eart attack though.." Fleur said thinking of her poor husband being surprised by the giant skeleton. "I'll tell him when he comes down at lunch.." Bellatrix said waving her hands dismissively. "Besides, I'm sure there's something more frightening than some animated bones.."

Scene Break

 _This is the scariest thing I've ever done.._ Peter thought as he knocked on his parents door. Genevieve stood beside him, holding his hand for moral support as they waited for his mother to open the door.

Beatrice smiled as she let her son and his girlfriend into her home. The smile only grew as she noted a small diamond ring on Genevieve's hand. "Well hello you two...what are you doing here?"

"We just came to visit mum.." Peter said as his mother embraced him and then Genevieve. Genevieve, for her part was getting better at accepting hugs from people that weren't Peter, he noted with some amusement. "Well, we do have something to tell you and Dad.."

Beatrice's eyebrow raised slightly at her son calling Malcolm 'Dad' instead of 'the Major'. "Alright, he's in the kitchen having his lunch before going back to the Palace..." She said, leading them into the house again. Just like the first time, the small white dog sniffed Genevieve before deciding she wasn't important enough to warrant keeping an eye on.

Malcolm looked up from his pasty as Peter and Genevieve came into the kitchen, "So, here's my favorite two magic users. Gregory said that you did reasonably well at the range.." Beatrice went to the sink to begin washing the dishes, "If I'd have known you were a wizard Peter, I'd have asked you to help with the chores more often..." She teased. Genevieve walked over, drawing her wand and waving it over the dishes. Beatrice stood back watching the dishes scrubbing themselves in amazement.

"Now, that we have your attention, Genevieve and I have three things to tell you. Two you'll like, but the other you might not..the good news, I've asked her to marry me and she said yes.." Peter stopped as his mother rushed up to hug him again, "Congratulations son.." Malcolm said once Beatrice went to hug Genevieve, shaking his son's hand. "Thanks Dad, the other thing though.." here, Peter took a breath, "We're moving to France after the wedding. Genevieve has a Manor in Alsace.."

Beatrice looked as if she would cry. Even Malcolm seemed to pale slightly at the idea of his son moving so far away, "Is it about the death eaters?"

"Partially, the other part is I would like our child to go to school at Beauxbatons. That is the school I went to as a girl.." Genevieve said, her hand going to her stomach, "He asked me to marry him before we found out.."

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Beatrice said tears forming in her eyes, "I'm finally going to be a grandmother!" She hugged Malcolm, "We're going to be grandparents!"

 _That went better than I expected.._ Peter thought as he drew Genevieve against him, kissing her softly. Genevieve for her part smiled when the kiss broke, "If it's a girl, I would like to name her after my mother, Yvette Evangeline.." She said softly.

Peter thought for a moment, "What about Evangeline Marie, that way we're including my mother.."

"Your birth mother was also named Marie?" Beatrice asked, to which Peter shook his head, "No, her name was Martha, I don't really care about that side of my family though, I was thinking more about my real mother. Beatrice Marie Davis.."

Beatrice pulled them both in a bone crushing hug. Malcolm watched and patting his son on the back, turned and made his way back out to his car. _Keep her safe son, keep them both safe.._

Scene Break

During the walk from Potions to Care of Magical Creatures, Harry heard girls shouting heatedly. _This can't be good.._ He thought as he rushed towards the sound, Pansy and Hermione following behind him.

Lisa Turpin shoved Luna to the ground while Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang had wands drawn on one another. "What is going on?" Harry asked as he pushed past Turpin and helped Luna up.

"Loony here needs to learn that Ravenclaws don't run around currying favor with the current flavor of the wizarding world." Turpin spat at him. "Luna Lovegood is my friend and she is under my protection. If you even think of touching her again, I promise you I will happily go to Azkaban for the rest of my life after I'm done with you." Harry said in a dangerously soft voice as he moved between Luna and Turpin.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Will you go get Professor Flitwick, I think he needs to know about how his House has been treating my friend." Hermione nodded and rushed off back to the castle.

Scene Break

Professor Flitwick had been furious to say the very least. "Detention with me for the rest of the month! Sixty points from Ravenclaw for the both of you, and I promise if something like this happens again, you'll have snapped wands and a train ride back home before you can say 'Rowena'!"

Turpin and Edgecombe looked miserable and barely managed a "Yes sir" before practically running away back to the castle. Flitwick looked to Cho, "Ten points to Ravenclaw for being a shining example of what my House is supposed to be. And ten points to Gryffindor for Mr Potter-Black and Miss Granger for their bravery."

Harry looked over to Cho, "Thanks for sticking up for Luna.." He said to her. Luna smiled, "Cho Chang is one of the few Ravenclaws who have stood up for me. The other is Padma Patel."

Harry nodded, "She and her sister are already members of 'Potter-Black House'...apparently being my friend is getting more dangerous, so we've decided to make a safe place here at Hogwarts.."

"Got room for one more then?" Cho asked to which Harry nodded, "We'll get you a runestone..."

Scene Break

It was much later, after dinner as Harry showed Cho the way to the Chamber, "The Goblins have made individual rooms for each person, and best of all.." He hissed the opening phrase to the Chamber, "They put in stairs..when I came down here in second year I had to jump.."

As they made their way down the stairs Cho had a moment to think about the young wizard beside her, "You know, I really should have went with you to the Yule Ball last year..Cedric was..not what I thought he would be.."

 _Catching Cedric with Roger Davies had not been a high mark on the list of things Cho wanted to see. But they were caught snogging by the fifth year Prefects for Ravenclaw, Cedric's status as Champion, and Rogers status as Prefect had been the only things that had kept them from being more famous than Cedric already was._

She sighed, "I should have been more aware that he was a seeker for the other team..he spent so much time on his hair, it was like he sparkled..that ended up being his nickname in our House...'Sparkles'.." She chuckled, "D'you think the Ball would have went better if we'd went together?"

Harry nodded, "It's not like it could have went worse.." Impulsively Cho leaned in and kissed him, "There..that's the kiss I would have given you if I'd have said yes to you.." Harry was stunned by the kiss, stunned enough that he didn't notice the giant skeleton mounted on a an iron frame, nor did he notice the group of witches, two of whom he was married to, and others that he was connected to by the Coven watching them.

"You finally kissed him Cho? Took you long enough.." Susan said laughing at the look on Harry's face.

A/N

I was asked to put a little scoreboard if you will at the end of this chapter. Here's the list of actual Coven members, we'll start with the ones that Harry is currently married to: Bellatrix, Narcissa, Tonks, and Fleur. Now for the ones that he's had relations with: Rhiannon, Celestine, Andromeda, Amelia, and Apolline. Then we have the ones that are connected to him, but he hasn't been with yet: Diana, Hedwig, Susan, and Pansy.

Next we have the 'junior coven', this is made up of the girls that Harry is bringing in to keep safe: Hestia and Flora, Daphne and Astoria, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Pavarti and Padma.


	115. Chapter 115: Rhiannon

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and fifteen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Mo Ghille Mear" by the UCD Choral Scholars. By the way, a lot of folks think I missed Luna, I didn't.

Chapter 115: Rhiannon

Romilda glared at the retreating forms of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they made their way down the halls towards the pitch. _There's no way those miserable bints haven't gotten with my future husband in the showers..well that's fine..Romilda Vane is no quitter. They can give Harry all the practice he needs for Valentine's Day.._ She went back to her trunk and opened it, casting an eye around for anyone coming into the girls dorm before she moved aside her makeup kit. There it was, protected by a freshness charm, her secret weapon to win the heart of the most famous wizard in generations, cauldron cakes, filled with amortentia. _You will make him see me as the most beautiful, most desirable witch in the world..._

Similar thoughts were had by one Ginny Weasley. She was in the middle of her Potions class, listening as the mother of _whore number three_ explained the method of brewing a potion for curing boils. She had inherited her mothers skill in brewing potions, so this was an 'easy o' for her. Or she had thought.

Andromeda looked at the young witch, "Miss Weasley, can you tell me what happens if you drop a bezoar into a vat of wine before grinding it into a powder?" Ginny frowned then thought, "It negates the alcohol in the vat.." she answered.

"Half right, after it negates the alcohol, it becomes useless. So, remember class, when you go to an apothecary, if they carry their bezoars preserved in alcohol that it will be largely useless. There may be some small amount of residual magic in it, but most likely it will still allow you to be poisoned." Andromeda said, turning from Ginny to the class as a whole, "The homework for the class will be a foot on ways to tell if ingredients are counterfeit or otherwise damaged. Now then, you have until the end of class to finish your potions, raise your hands if you need assistance."

Ginny looked over to her lab partner. Colin Creevey would work as an informant. He was obsessed with learning everything he could about Harry Potter, she put on her best smile, "Colin, have you heard any of the latest gossip regarding 'Sir' Harry?"

Scene Break

Rhiannon watched from the stands as Harry took to his broom. The Quidditch games were something that she had never had time for during her first time at Hogwarts, _Though Tonks and I did have quite a lot of fun under the Hufflepuff stands.._ She thought with a smile.

By reflex, she reached for the packet of cigarettes she normally had in her pocket. She withdrew her hand as if stung by a bee, _That's right, Tonks made me throw them out..doesn't want me to be a bad example to the pups.._ She grumbled and brought her hand back up to rest in her lap with the other one.

Being a werewolf, she was immune to the more dangerous aspects of cigarettes. She'd never have to worry about cancer for example, but they were still addictive. _I know I could just get a purging potion from Andromeda...but I need to be strong enough to protect Harry, I can do this on my own._

Trying to keep her mind off of the desire for a smoke, Rhiannon cast her mind back to the day before they left for Hogwarts. She, along with Tonks and Harry, had paid a visit to her childhood home. For the first time in years, she was face to face with Cuthbert Cosgrove.

 _Her father looked nearly the same as he had the day he'd left her at Kings Cross Station at the end of Yule Break. The day she'd turned around once he'd left and went looking for a job. He was still tall, a bit thinner than he had been, but he had the same bald head and slightly larger than normal ears. She remembered vaguely that her mother used to tease him by saying that he got his ears splashed with a swelling solution. "Rhiannon..it's been so long.." He said rushing to embrace his daughter._

 _Rhiannon felt the tears start the moment she smelled her fathers aftershave. How many times had a sobbing little girl, missing her mother, took comfort in his arms? "Hi daddy.." She said in a near whisper, "I'm sorry I haven't been round.."_

" _I was so scared that something terrible had happened...when I got your letter telling me that you hadn't went to the castle I could have kicked myself for not putting you on the train myself.." He said, his eyes full of their own tears._

" _A lot of things happened, stuff I'm not proud of and stuff that it won't do any good dredging up...I just wanted you to meet my- to meet Harry and Tonks.." Rhiannon said, breaking the embrace slowly and taking Harry and Tonks' hands, bringing them to her side._

 _Cuthbert Cosgrove was a relatively old fashioned man, and finding out that your daughter was in a relationship with Harry Potter was a definite surprise. Finding out that Harry Potter was also in a relationship with his daughters best friend was another fairly large surprise. Finding out that they were all three in a relationship was the limit. "No more surprises today please, I just got a decent bill of health from St Mungos..I'd hate to go back on the potions again finding out that you are pregnant.."_

 _Rhiannon placed a hand on her stomach, "No daddy, Tonks is the only pregnant witch in this house.." She wasn't too worried about that at the moment, female werewolves weren't especially fertile. But this was Harry Potter she was dealing with, if anyone could make her kill a rabbit, it would be him. She would go back on the potion she decided, she could ask Andromeda to brew it for her when they got to Hogwarts._

 _The rest of the day had been peaceful, Harry had given her father the balance sheet for Rhiannon's pay as his bodyguard. It was enough that, along with his pension from the Ministry, he would be able to afford the upkeep of his house._

Rhiannon was brought back to the real world by a cry from Harry. Instantly she was up, her wand in her hand, eyes scanning the grounds for a threat. She drew in a breath when she saw that his cry was actually a whoop of victory as he caught the golden snitch. Settling back down she sighed, _Andromeda will have the potion for me by the time we're ready for dinner tonight..._

Scene Break

Peter hated portkey traveling more than any other form of magical transport he'd found so far. _But it is faster than taking a plane across the Channel..especially considering my fiancee doesn't exist in the muggle world.._ He thought as he allowed Genevieve to guide himself, along with Doris and Constance out of the French Ministry and out into the streets of Magical Paris.

"We will need to apparate to the vineyards on the outskirts of Lalaurie Manor.." Genevieve said to the group, "However first, it's been far too long since I've had a proper meal in a French cafe..."

Peter rolled his eyes in a teasing manner, "Very well Mrs Lalaurie, lead on and we shall follow.." His belongings would be traveling here thanks to the Royal Air Mail. The 'office', a small house Gringotts had arranged to be built on the Manors grounds would technically be their address.

Lunch at a French cafe was a new experience for Peter and Constance. To everyone's surprise, Doris ordered for herself in perfect French. Doris looked to the others with a raised eyebrow, "What? I'm not allowed to know a second language? I also know German and Spanish.." the older woman asked.

"So all those times I would tell Peter what I wanted to do to him.." Genevieve said her face taking on a look of horror. Doris grinned, "Yep. I knew every dirty word of it.." Peter and Constance looked at one another in confusion. Doris winked at Peter, "Want to know all the things she said?" Then she and Genevieve burst out laughing. "Okay, I know I'm lost, but how are you Constance?" Peter asked the younger of the two now former aurors. "As lost as old pocket change.." She replied.

"Genevieve taught me what to say before we left. We wanted to play a little joke on you two.." Doris explained, pausing when their meals arrived. "I've been to France a few times as part of my job as an auror, but I always used the translation charm..."

Then conversation was halted as the foursome began to eat their meals.

Scene Break

Andromeda handed the potion to Rhiannon, "Here you are, one months dose of contraceptive potion. Guaranteed to prevent babies or double the money you didn't pay me back." she said grinning.

Rhiannon looked at the potion, "Well, cheers then.." she raised a pinky as she downed the potion. No sooner had she taken the potion than she turned pale and grabbed the closest thing she could, a cauldron and began to heave into it. Once she was finished, she banished the contents and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, "I don't think your potion was right..."

Andromeda drew her wand, "Rhiannon, I know how to make a contraceptive potion..before I got my healers mastery, I paid my bills by brewing potions for St. Mungos...let me check something."

She waved her wand at the young woman. A soft white glow surrounded Rhiannon, then the white slowly turned pink. "There's only one reason that a contraceptive potion would fail like that...you're pregnant and according to my scan you have been for almost a month.."

Rhiannon paled, "No, I can't be...I..I would have noticed something..I haven't smelled a baby in me..." Andromeda shook her head, "Women with your condition don't tend to get pregnant easily or often..it's possible you just thought the scent of motherhood was just the result of yours and Nymphadora's 'inspection' of the third floor broom closets.."

Rhiannon sank into a chair, "This is a disaster...I'm a werewolf..what if I hurt the baby when I shift...hell what if Richard Holder was right and I end up eating it...Harry is going to hate me for this.."

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow at that, "Why would he hate you? You're in a relationship with him.." "Because we weren't expecting a baby, at no point did either of us say 'hey, I've got an idea, let's put a little Harry or Harriet in there'.." Rhiannon said miserably, "The only person who'll be thrilled is my dad..he'll love the idea of a grandchild.." Then a horrified look came to Rhiannon's face, "What if I pass on my curse to the baby..."

Andromeda placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we need to get Harry and Nymphadora in here.." "You know she hates being called that right?" Rhiannon said, trying desperately to think of anything besides the life inside of her. "Yes, I also know that I think it's a beautiful name, and it's a fitting punishment for all the years she's shaved off of my life with her antics as an auror to call her by her first name.." Andromeda said with a smirk as she drew her wand. A few moments later a silver falcon flew through the closed door on its way to find Harry.

Scene Break

Neville sat beside the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts as the pair worked on their assignments in companionable silence. He'd been in love with her from the moment they'd practiced their charms together in the D.A.

Luna Lovegood smiled at the comforting warmth of the handsome wizard beside her. Neville was one of the very few who had never called her 'Loony'. The library was 'their' place now, it was quiet and peaceful thanks to the dictatorial nature of the librarian. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently thoroughly enjoying the look on his face and his swiftly reddening cheeks. "What was that for?" He said in a near whisper.

"The nargles told me you needed to be kissed." She said simply.


	116. Chapter 116: According to plan

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and sixteen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Celtic Symphony" by the Wolfe Tones.

Chapter 116: According to plan

Ginny had detention with Andromeda tonight. She wasn't surprised that would be one of the women keeping her from 'her' man that had given her a detention. Not allowed the use of her wand, her job was to scrub out the cauldron and then dust the ingredient shelves.

Andromeda watched her from her seat. She had decided to grade papers while she had Ginny in the room. It served two purposes, the first was that she did need to have these papers graded, but the second one was that it allowed her to look 'inattentive' in order to see if Ginny would do something stupid. _I don't trust you as far as I can throw you...You and that bitch of a mother of yours tried to break up my family..._ She thought as she scratched out a misspelled word from Vincent Crabbe's paper.

She found her thoughts drifting to her conversation with Rhiannon. Harry had taken the news of her pregnancy much better than Rhiannon had, but Tonks had taken it best of all.

 _Tonks pumped her fist, "Hell yes! Our kids get to be best friends!" She shouted in celebration. Meanwhile Harry drew Rhiannon into his arms, "So, a baby..."_

" _That's what the lady said.." Rhiannon said, a hint of a wry grin on her lips that swiftly faded back, "I promise Harry, I didn't try to get pregnant to trap you.." Harry squeezed her gently, "How would I be trapped? We're together, so all this really means is what Dora said, your children will be the same age more or less..."_

" _So, you're not mad?" Rhiannon asked, thoughts of the look of disgust on the face of Richard Holder running through her mind. Harry kissed her, "No, all it means is a woman that I love is having my baby.." Rhiannon blinked an errant tear away, "You love me?"_

" _Of course I do, and when you're ready, I want to make you a Mrs. Potter-Black.." Harry said to her, "When's your Hogsmeade weekend?" She asked him, "I figure Tonks and I can wear the outfits we had at your Knighting.." "The bride and the groom will both be in trousers...I like it.." Harry said kissing her again._

Andromeda looked back at her grading and smiled. Ginny looked up from the cauldron. "Back to your work Miss Weasley." Andromeda chided her.

Scene Break

Lalaurie Manor was, palatial was the only word Peter could think to use. Aside from Buckingham Palace of course, this was the largest residence he had ever seen. "This place is enormous Genevieve...it was just you, your sister, and your dad?"

"Yes Peter, aside from the house elves.." Genevieve said taking his hand and leading him into the foyer from the front yard. Peter let out a long whistle as he took in the massive entrance hall, "I am deeply intimidated by this place. It's like being in a museum..."

"Do not be like that Peter...this is our home. Our child will grow up here, perhaps even a sibling or two..we will make this place somewhere that you are comfortable.." She smiled and kissed him softly, "It's been cleansed of dark artifacts now. This house is safe now."

"And it's our house.." Peter sighed and leaned against the wall, "I just need some time with this place...maybe there's a room somewhere in this house where I can put a recliner.."

"You don't even own a recliner.." Genevieve said with a fond smile. "I know, but I could still get one, make one room in this place all tacky and British.." He said grinning as he drew her against him.

While the two spoke inside the Manor, Doris and Constance were inspecting the grounds and the wards. "Tough wards, but I think we could strengthen them a bit.." Doris said contemplatively.

"You're sounding like Mad-Eye Moody.." Constance said, looking to her friend. "Alastor is a smart man when it comes to wards...he had one in particular I'd like to add..if Riddle sends anybody here...it's basically an overpowered sonorous charm..it'll pop their heads like grapes from the feedback."

"You dated him before Earnest Creedmore didn't you?" Constance asked to which Doris merely grinned, "We both are just fans of unconventional warfare.."

Scene Break

 _Another safe house...this time on the outskirts of South London..._ Moody thought as he looked through his charmed binoculars. "Three death eaters...looks like there's some muggle children in there too.." He said, offering the binoculars to Malcolm Davis.

"How can you tell the children are non magical?" He asked the other man as he noted the grouping of the targets. "They are the ones tied up.." Moody supplied as he drew his wand and began to put down anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards.

Inside the safe house the senior death eater grinned as he picked up a silver bladed dagger, "Now, you kids are in for some real fun. Our Lord wants some corpses to turn into inferni and you're the first volunteers."

"Please sir...let us go home.." One of the girls said piteously while the younger boy beside her cried. The death eater smirked and played with the blade, rubbing his thumb against it. "Something you'll learn in the brief period that you're still alive...'please' doesn't do anything except make me want to kill you more."

He came closer to the children, at that moment his head exploded in a fine pink mist. Outside Malcolm chambered another round in his L96A1. The sniper rifle had been outfitted with the magic draining bullets Moody had procured for him, but that shot hadn't required anything more than a trained eye and a steady hand on the trigger. The other two death eaters inside stepped closer to the door, "I don't know who's out there, but if you try anything we'll kill the children."

Another bullet ripped through a death eater as Moody's killing curse hit the other one. "Right lads, get in there and take the kids out. Auror Moody is going to leave our calling card once the children are secure." The SAS soldiers made their way in, returning in a few moments with ten pale and frightened children. Moody looked to his auror team, "Alright, make sure they're not cursed then oblivate them. Make them think they were just attacked by a random nutter and that the soliders here saved them."

Once that task was completed and the children were safely on their way back to Croydon to be reunited with their parents Moody lifted his wand and cast Fiendfyre. In a matter of moments the safe house was consumed by the enchanted flames. "Now for the final touch.." Flicking his wand over the burning building, the winged dagger appeared over it.

"It's a thing of beauty, watching these bastards hovels go up in flames.." Moody said to Malcolm, "Now for the real torture, the paper work.." Malcolm nodded, "Too bad we can't just put down 'went to safe house outside of Sutton, killed the bad guys'.."

Scene Break

Theodore Nott Jr and Blaise Zabini were not happy students at Hogwarts. Their Head of House had been replaced by Professor Sinestra and she was not in the habit of doling out House points to make Slytherin look good. Worse, in Nott Jr's mind, _all the good looking birds have left to join up with Potter..._

Blaise looked at the letter his mother had written, "Apparently mum is ready for a ninth husband and she's thinking very seriously about making it 'Sir' Harry..." He said disgustedly, "Because that's going to work out excellently for our entire family.."

"Your mother will just end up poisoning him, it's what she does to her husbands. She'll be there long enough to get some money out of him and then he'll have the wrong bowl of porridge and down goes Potter." Nott Jr said to his friend, "Provided she does the same to his other wives, she'd cop the lot."

"She's not that bloody good. No one is, if she manged to kill three of them before the other ones figured it out and put her down I'd be amazed." Blaise pointed out.

Millicent listened to the two grousing sixth year students. She rolled her eyes and went back to her potions essay, _I'm so glad Professor Tonks has given us wideye potion as our assignment this time...that was the first potion I figured out over Summer break._

Nott Jr smirked, "I know what'll take our mind off things. A nice game of 'splatter the firsties..'." Blaise grinned at the idea of hexing the first years, that had been a Slytherin rite of passage for as long as he could remember. It taught the first years to be aware of their surroundings and to fear the older students.

At that suggestion Millicent frowned and rose from her seat, "You two morons will not touch the first years. This isn't Snape's Slytherin House. Acting like baby death eaters is not tolerated anymore."

"Come off it Bulstrode, your dad is marked same as mine and Zabini's mum." Nott Jr said, "Quit acting like a Gryffindor and join in the fun."

Millicent thought for a moment and then nodded, "Alright Theodore, I will have some fun of my own.." She punched him, hard in the side of the head, knocking him down into a boneless heap. She turned to Blaise, "When he wakes up you can tell him for me, anyone who tries to harass the younger students will deal with me, do you got that?"

Blaise nodded furiously, a dark stain appearing slightly below his waist. Millicent pushed past him to the door of the common room, "Professor Sinestra will want to know about your planned attack." _While I'm out, I should probably talk to Daphne and Pansy about putting up some more wards around the dorms._


	117. Chapter 117: The Black Widow's Regrets

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and seventeen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Witch of Westmoreland" by Stan Rogers, originally performed by Archie Fisher

Chapter 117: The Black Widow's Regrets

In her townhouse in North London, Teresa Zabini looked at her plans for seducing Harry Potter-Black. _The best way to do it will be to appeal to his 'good nature'...I'll come across as a desperate widow afraid of Voldemort and convince him to 'protect' me. After enough time that he starts to trust me I'll start showing a little skin, put a little love potion in my perfume and get him hooked...then after the wedding, he'll be my dear departed husband like all the ones before him.._

She felt no remorse from planning the death of a young man she planned to marry. The only time she'd ever felt guilty about what she was doing happened shortly before she killed her then husband Herschel.

 _It wasn't supposed to have been like this. In their seventh year she told the only boy she'd ever loved that he needed to take her away quickly, and he'd refused. He was in love with that miserable bitch Alexandra Tate. She'd begged him, with tears in her eyes to love her instead. Otherwise she was going to be married to George Winthrop, a man nearly thirty years older than her._

 _He'd still refused._

 _George gave way to Michael which gave way to Steven and then Marcus, David, Thomas, Reginald, and finally Herschel Zabini. She'd hated each one, but she'd married them for what they could offer her. But none of them had been Roger Dorset, none of them had his eyes, or his smile._

 _She hadn't seen him since Hogwarts, now she was standing in his shop. "Roger, you have a choice...you can die here..or you can come away with me.." "Teresa, I've told you, I love Alex." He'd said to her, still sounding brave despite being tied to his chair. "Roger, he'll kill you. Please, come away with me. We'll forget this war..I don't want to kill you, but..but I will do it." She told him, tears in her eyes._

 _He'd refused her again, and thus, his death in the form of a vial of concentrated Manticore venom poured down his throat was the one thing she regretted. Herschel had known about her feelings, having went to Hogwarts with them. He had mocked her for crying when she returned home, and that led to his own death._

Teresa found that, as it always did, the memories of Roger Dorset always brought tears to her eyes. Summoning a tissue from the box at her table, she dabbed at her eyes. Still, it did her no good to dwell on a man who never loved her. She would seduce Harry Potter-Black, insinuate her way into his wives and then arrange accidents until she was the only one left, then she would claim his fortune. _Maybe then I'll feel something when I'm one of the richest women in London..._

She doubted it though. If Teresa Zabini was honest with herself, a nasty practice that she indulged in infrequently, she knew that she had been numb most of her life.

 _Roger Dorset had grown up a few miles from her. Had her parents allowed her to leave the manor as a child or to have playmates, they could have been friends. Instead she'd had to content herself watching him from her bedroom window. He'd seen her a few times and had waved to her each time. She had waved back, wishing like anything that he would fly his broom to her window and take her away from her home._

 _But he never had, they didn't actually speak until they were eleven years old. She'd been sorted into Slytherin, and he had been in Ravenclaw. She finally had her chance to talk to him though._

 _And she found him already talking animatedly with two other girls. One was a Hufflepuff like his jug-eared friend Cuthbert, Jane something-or-another, and the other one had been **that bitch**..._

 _She hated Alexandra Tate from the very moment she laid eyes on her. How dare that miserable **bitch** look at him like that, with those sparkling blue eyes! How dare she touch his shoulder when he made a joke! He was **hers** first! They were going to connect here at Hogwarts and she would be free from the machinations of her family._

 _Every year she tried to find what it would take to drive a wedge between Roger and **that bitch**. She knew that Roger wanted to be free from the clutches of that miserable little harpy. But he didn't know how to say it, that was it. She'd help him find the words._

 _She never found the words. She lost him in her seventh year when he left with **THAT BITCH**. _

_Then came her chance, her Master, the Lord Voldemort had ordered her to kill him and destroy his shop. Herschel was going with her in order to ensure that very thing happened. While her husband ransacked the shop, she'd pleaded with him to run away with her. She would kill Herschel and leave his body in the ashes of the shop and they could run away and live off of Herschel's money._

 _But he'd refused her again. She'd been forced to kill him, she'd apologized even as she forced his lips open. She'd kissed his forehead once he was dead, gently closing his eyes._

 _She got her revenge on the woman who'd forced her to murder her Roger. She made her watch when she killed her precious Jane. Then her master had turned **that bitch**_ _into an owl. His slave, Bellatrix would break her wings and leave her in the woods for the dogs to find._

 _That had been the first time she'd smiled in years. Watching Bellatrix walk out of the safe house carrying **her**. _

_This is a good day to get drunk and try and forget again for a little while.._ She thought as she rose from her chair. Desperate to chase the ghost of Roger Dorset from her mind through self medicating with as potent a brandy as she could find.

Scene Break

Hogsmeade weekends didn't usually mean a wedding. Not without a surprise pregnancy anyway. Harry supposed, as he fiddled with his tie, that since Rhiannon was in fact pregnant, that at least they were in good company in that aspect.

In her room Rhiannon practically snarled as she snatched the dress from the hands of a smiling Tonks. "I hate dresses and you know it!" "Yep!" Tonks said, popping the p, as she watched Rhiannon strip down, "But it's your wedding. Your dad is going to be here, Hedwig is sitting with him, so you'd might as well look the part for the festivities."

"I hate you Tonks." Rhiannon muttered as she pulled the dress over herself, "I look like a right tart in this thing. Everyone is going to know the temperature of the room if they take one look at my dress." She said looking down at her chest.

"Then take the dress off and put on a bra for Merlin's sake." Narcissa said as she inspected her makeup in the mirror. "I don't own one. I've never needed one.." Rhiannon said, "That's why I've never bothered wearing anything but blokes gear."

"Dora dear, there's a self fitting bra in my drawer. Hand it to Rhiannon. Rhiannon, you will wear a bra on your wedding day." Narcissa ordered, to which Rhiannon rolled her eyes, but accepted the tossed garment from Tonks. "Right, because he's not going to rip it off of me, might as well put another step between him and the two of us celebrating loud enough to wake the dead.."

Back in Harry's room in the Lord's suite, Neville watched him as he tried to comb his messy black hair into some sort of shape. "Want me to knock on Hermione's door and ask if she still has hair potion from the Yule Ball?" He said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, "Nah, this'll just have to do."

Neville had been a little surprised when Harry had asked him to be his best man. _But considering the fact that Ron's mum and sister had been trying to dose him with love potion, I shouldn't be that surprised..._ Luna had been ecstatic when she'd found out about the impromptu wedding. _"Weddings mean feasts, Neville, and feasts mean pudding. Butterscotch, Treacle, Spotted Dick, Golden Pudding..." She had a look that Neville was willing to bet he wouldn't be able to match on their own wedding night as she thought about the dessert offerings Harry's house elves would supply._

Luna had not been quiet once she'd left his side. The girls who called themselves Harry's 'Junior Coven', had been squealing with their own excitement. Well most of them. The former Carrow Twins had rolled their eyes at the other girls. Flora had a wicked smirk as she led her sister up to the stairs leading back out of the Chamber, "Do you think Ginevra Weasley knows that her beloved Harry is getting married to another witch today?"

"Why no dear sister..we should definitely make sure she knows.." Hestia replied with a grin as they left the bathroom and entered the hallway proper.

Scene Break

Peter and Genevieve had enjoyed their first night at Lalaurie Manor. They were due back in London in the afternoon for a private hand fastening so his parents could be there. Then they would return to France as Peter and Genevieve Lalaurie and begin the life they would share as a married couple.

Needless to say Peter and Genevieve lingered in the soft and very warm bed before reluctantly rising to have breakfast with Constance and Doris. Harry had already given them a wedding present, Elon, the house elf of Menteur had been uncomfortable in England, and so Harry had offered to let him bond with Peter and Genevieve so he could remain in France.

Now the little elf bustled like a mad man in the kitchen preparing a breakfast for the foursome. Doris sat in her chair sipping from a mug of coffee while Constance cast a translation charm on the French newspaper before her.

"Morning all," Peter said as he sat down across from Doris, "The portkey goes off in four hours, so we need to be ready by then." Genevieve chuckled softly as she accepted her own mug of coffee from the house elf, "Peter dear, everyone besides you have used portkeys their entire lives. We know what we are doing."

Peter accepted a glass of juice in place of coffee with a thanks to the elf, "Yes, but how many times have you used a portkey with a man who was raised to follow military schedules?" He asked in return, teasing her.

Genevieve thought for a moment, "My maternal grandfather was in the Ministry as was my father. We were kept on a schedule." Peter sipped his juice before responding, "See, you ruined the joke when you brought in your facts and logic.."

Doris laughed at that, "Peter, there are precious few magicals with any sort of logic at all. For Merlin's sake, if she's going to bring logic into the discussion, let her."

The rest of breakfast passed quietly enough. Then it was time to travel back to the point of embarkation for the portkey. Arriving back in London, the group made their way to Muggle London where they would meet up with Malcolm and Beatrice at their house. There a druid would waiting to perform the ceremony.

In the taxi, Peter placed a hand on Genevieve's knee, "You alright?" He asked quietly. She nodded and looked to him, "I never thought this would happen to me. Finding you, loving you...none of this. Now, I'm less than an hour from marrying the only person to really love me...it's...amazing."

He smiled and kissed her, "I love you Genevieve Lalaurie.." She returned the kiss and rested her forehead against his, "I love you, Peter Lalaurie.."

Scene Break

"I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Potter-Black, let no man tear asunder, that which magic hath brought together." The druid said as he wound the cord around Rhiannon and Harry's hands. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry kissed Rhiannon, softly at first as befits a wedding, and then it grew deeper as she pulled him closer. After the kiss they clung together, she looked into his eyes, "Not a bad change of fate, from homeless criminal to bodyguard to wife..." She smirked, "You realize that tonight, you are mine right?"

"Well, I'd hope so. It's our wedding night, I wasn't planning on leaving you at the Manor and going off to watch the Cannons lose to the Harpies." He said softly, watching as her smirk turned into a real smile. "Actually, it's the Harpies versus the Kestrels...I've got five sickles on the match with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron."

Cuthbert Cosgrove dabbed an errant tear from his eye, his little girl was married now. _Jane love, she looks so happy now...I just wish you could see it._ He'd loved Jane desperately, practically since the moment they first met in the Hufflepuff common room. When she vanished it had nearly killed him. When her body was discovered he had the first heart attack, and when Rhiannon vanished, he'd had the second one. Now he was doing better, but his healers had warned him that his health would always be fragile now. Hopefully he'd live to see his grandchild.

"Quite a service eh Alex?" He said finally to the witch beside him. Hedwig started from her daydream and looked to him, "Sorry?" Cuthbert repeated, "I said, it was quite a service, eh Alex?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I still haven't gotten used to being called 'Alex'. Nearly everyone calls me 'Hedwig' now. But yes, I'm glad my Goddaughter is happy with Harry." Her mind was swarming with memories of her own wedding ceremony to Roger Dorset.

 _Roger seemed distracted at the reception. When pressed, he had shrugged and told her that it was just a memory from before they took the Express for the last time. "Teresa Marconi asked me to run away with her.." He said after his wife of ten minutes had drummed her fingers expectantly on the table. "I'm not sure why though, seven years and she's only ever said a few words to me then out of the blue she asked me to elope."_

 _Alexandra frowned, "She always hated me, maybe she was jealous." Then she turned and nudged him, "Look at Jane and Cuth over there..you know those two will be next right?" Roger smiled and nodded, "The old boy's mooned over her since the day we were all sorted."_

" _Like you were with me? We spent the entire train ride talking about Petey and then when I found out he was gone..you were the one to try and make me feel better. That was the day I fell in love with you Roger." She said softly, "You saw me hurting because my first love was gone, and you did everything you could to make me smile again."_

" _I had to Alex, a world where you aren't smiling isn't a world I want to live in." Roger squeezed her hand, "Come on Mrs. Dorset, it's time for us to get up and dance."_

Hedwig sighed softly, "I remember a few things from the past. Roger..he wouldn't want me to stop living.." She said, mostly to herself as she rose and crossed the dining room to congratulate Harry and Rhiannon.

The ladies Delacour were busy discussing the influx of young witches to Harry's banner. "They are calling it the 'junior coven'." Apolline explained to her mother. "They aren't marrying him, but will most likely seek line continuation or consort bonding instead."

Gabrielle had only been half listening, she had been too busy thinking about the marriage she wanted to have one day. Then the words of her mother filtered into her mind, _a junior coven? That's it!_ "Maman, I want to join when I am older! I want to be in Harry's Coven too!"

Apolline sighed softly and ruffled her daughters hair, "When you're older mon petite, we will talk about it then.." _Poor Harry, first all of the living Blacks and now he might end up with all the living Delacours..still Gabrielle is young, by the time she's old enough to join any sort of Coven, perhaps she'll be of a different mind..._


	118. Chapter 118: Happy

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and eighteen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "O Death", specifically the Ralph Stanley version. Quick thing: I don't write lemons, not in this fic, not in Narcissa's Chance, not in any other ones. Sorry, not my thing.

Chapter 118: Happy

Rhiannon smiled as she woke up beside her husband in her bedroom at Potter-Black Manor. She then she rolled over slightly and kissed him, "Good morning.." She said, her voice still husky from sleep. "Good morning to you.." Harry replied, returning her kiss and then sitting up on the bed, "So it's Sunday. We have the whole day to ourselves.."

"Especially since McGonagall knows that you won't be coming back until tonight...I was thinking we'd do something special, seeing as how we're newlyweds and all.." She said, tracing a finger along his chest, "My vote for that something special is to see how many times we can use scourgify to clean these sheets before it doesn't work anymore.." She grinned and kissed him deeply, rising to straddle him, "You married a werewolf Harry, every time we are together, I can feel my blood pounding, telling me to make you mine alone.." She whispered against his ear, "I'm not going to do that, you've got enough love for all of your women, but like I said at the wedding, for now, you are mine.."

Lunch would end up being eaten very late that day. The house elves knew better than to disturb their Master and his wife, instead they just placed a tray of sandwiches on the vanity and left the couple to their lovemaking.

Rhiannon sat up in the bed eating her bacon sandwich, she was nude and made absolutely no effort to get dressed, letting the sheet rest at her hips, _I'm his now, let him take a good look at what she's got to look forward to for the next rest of our lives.._ She thought with a grin, an impulsive desire to shock him took over her mind, "Hey, Harry have you ever seen a woman do this?" She asked him as she flexed her pectoral muscles, causing her admittedly modest bosom to bounce slightly. She laughed as Harry flushed slightly, "Come on now Hubby, you've seen more beautiful witches naked than me, and definitely bigger racks...look at the Delacour women, Apolline's practically got two kegs growing out of her chest.." She grinned, "I'm fucking with you Hubby, well not as much as I plan to after we finish lunch, but you know what I mean.."

Harry just took a bite from his sandwich, "You seem in a better mood than you have been.." He offered. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, you made me see stars last night and this morning...plus you bring the total of people to be intimate with me and not see me as a monster up to two, so that's pretty good."

Harry put his hand over hers and squeezed it, "Not everyone is that Richard Holder idiot. Dora and I love you, we're not going anywhere.." She smiled, the joking leaving her eyes as she took in a breath, "I know that Harry. I..I know it intellectually, but it's going to take some time still for my heart to know it too...even now I'm still worried that you'll decide that you'll throw me aside.."

Harry took his wand from the nightstand, "I Harrison James Potter-Black, vow on my magic and my life, that I will never throw you aside due to being a werewolf. This I vow, so mote it be." When the light from his vow faded, he noticed that Rhiannon actually seemed angry, "You utter arse...now if you ever change your mind you'll-"

"I'll get what's coming to me. If I ever become that much of a pig, then I'll deserve whatever happens next." He said simply. Rhiannon's anger faded and she kissed him, pushing him back on the bed, "I hope you've had enough lunch, because you're not getting back up until we have to hit the floo for Hogwarts..."

Scene Break

Neville fell out of the broom closet, his face a brilliant shade of crimson. Behind him, Luna stepped out, looking as close to normal as she ever did. "Was that the nargles too?" He asked her as she helped him up. "No, that was because I wanted to do it." She said completely seriously, "Not everything is the idea of the nargles or the blubbering huffleberks Neville..you really must learn to look around you. There aren't any nargles near us right now, so how could they tell me to pull you into the broom closet and snog you?"

Neville sputtered, "But that wasn't just snogging you put your hand on my-"

"That might have been the nargles.." She said with a mischievous grin, "Or I might have wanted to do that too.." With that she turned and skipped away, leaving her boyfriend to try and make some form of sense out of his new life as the boyfriend of one Luna Selene Lovegood.

Scene Break

Monday came and with it the first match of the new Quidditch season. This was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And it featured the newest player, Blaise Zabini taking the place of Seeker from the late Draco Malfoy. He grinned as he watched the the action below him. _As soon as Potter is in range Nott will hit him with the jinx. He'll fall off of his broom and splat! Down goes Potter.._

Teresa Zabini had came to watch the match, ostensibly to cheer on her son as he started his first game, but in truth to find a way to get closer to Harry. _If he wins, instruct Blaise to be a gracious loser, if he loses then make sure Blaise is a gracious winner...in any case get the two of them to talk in as friendly a manner possible, then bring up the possibility of an alliance..that'll get me in the door._

She sighed softly as she watched the players dart about on their brooms above her. Roger had been Keeper on the Ravenclaw team during their time. She used to sneak down to the grounds and watch him flying whenever they had practice. _I still have my sketches I did of him flying.._ She thought letting her mind drift away for a moment, as it normally did it settled on a memory that she'd tried to repress with the use of copious amounts of sherry.

 _Roger was dead and it was her fault. Okay, a lot of men were dead because of her, but Roger was different. He wasn't supposed to be dead. Herschel was gone, telling of their success to the Dark Lord. Teresa sat in her chair by the fire, her thumb idly playing with the blade of the dagger she used to open letters._

 _The blade was sharp, she felt it slice into the pad of her thumb, she hissed in pain and also relief. Physical pain could block out the mental pain for a little while she had learned. 'I could do it...end my earthly misery with one quick stab..' she thought as she looked at the dagger._

 _'But if I did, what if my Hell is an eternity being forced to watch Roger die at my hands over and over again? Or worse, what if my punishment is watching him get married to that bitch again? What if it was him telling me that he hates me for an eternity? I'd deserve it, but that doesn't mean I want it..' Teresa put the dagger back down and poured a glass of sherry, if she wasn't ready for the quick death, then the slow poison of alcohol would be enough for now.._

Lost in her mind, she almost missed the shout. Blaise was dangling from his broom, a broom that was shaking furiously. Harry was under him, trying to catch his shaking legs. She could see Harry shouting something to her son.

Then it happened, the broom finally bucked Blaise off and her son began to fall. Then she saw Harry grab him and force Blaise onto his own broom. The combined weight began to force them down, Harry did his best to steer them to safety, but in the end both Blaise and Harry fell onto the ground. With that, Teresa rose and began to cross the distance to the field.

Madam Pomfrey was already on the field when Teresa arrived, "Lady Zabini, your son is fine...he's got some bruises, but nothing serious. It seems 'Sir' Harry here took the brunt of the fall. He'll be spending the night with me in the infirmary while he keeps weight off of his broken leg." She said, more to Harry than Teresa.

"You saved my sons life?" For the first time in a very long time, Teresa did not know how to proceed. Her son, the literal only good thing to come out of her marriage to Herschel Zabini was safe thanks to Harry. When Harry nodded, all Teresa could think to do was hug him tightly. "Thank you so much..." She whispered against his ear.

Blaise for his point merely scowled and began to walk back to the locker rooms. The match was over, Harry had literally fell onto the snitch so his first match as Seeker ended with a loss. _Damn Nott, he missed Potters broom and hit mine..._

"Blaise, where are you going? Come here and thank Harry for saving your life.." Teresa said to him. Blaise knew she was serious, she said it in Italian, her mother only spoke Italian when she meant business. "Mum," He replied in Italian, "I'm not saying thank you to that prat, for all I know he's the reason I fell."

Crack! Teresa slapped her son's cheek, "You little ingrate! He saved your life and you would still insult him like that?" She hissed, "You will apologize to him now!" Blaise merely turned and stormed away. Teresa shook her head sadly before turning back to Harry, "You saved my ungrateful son, for that I thank you if he won't..." She turned and went back towards the path leading back to Hogsmeade, her plans of worming her way into Harry's good graces temporarily smothered by the second time in her life she'd ever felt guilt.

 _Roger was supposed to be hers. She knew that, so why didn't he? Why did she have to resort to notice-me-not charms and sneaking gifts into his trunk. Why couldn't she just tell him that she was Teresa Marconi and that she was the witch he was supposed to be with?_

 _She was across the pitch watching Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. There among a sea of gold and black sat one solitary bit of blue. Her Roger was watching that bitch. The bitches little friend Jane got hit by Amycus Carrow. She could hear the braying voice of that bitch calling him a shit for hitting her friend. They were Slytherins, she was supposed to be glad that Amycus nearly drove Jane into the mud. But no, she was in his face and down below them, Teresa could see her Roger cheering for that bitch._

Teresa apparated back to her home once she hit the ward boundary. She needed to make her plan. _First, a letter to Harry apologizing again and offering to join his alliance..then we'll see what happens.._

Scene Break

 _Peter and Genevieve Lalaurie..._ Peter couldn't help but smile as he woke up beside his wife of two days. The wedding had been a quick affair in the Davis house with Doris and Constance acting as his witnesses. Beatrice had given embraced them both tearfully, instructing them to write or call as often as possible.

Beside him Genevieve muttered softly, a lazy smile tracing her lips as she slept. This was the one day she would be able to sleep in. Starting tomorrow Minister Bones had arranged for her to work alongside Director Lemill to root out Voldemort's French followers. As far as Peter knew, she would merely be offering names to the Director, but Genevieve had a better idea, she would act as a point of contact to the ones she knew that weren't willing servants.

They had nowhere to be today though, so Peter was content to just lay beside his wife and rise when she woke up.


	119. Chapter 119: A New Line of Work

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and nineteen. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Parting Glass" by The High Kings

Chapter 119: A New Line of Work

In London. Rita Skeeter found the Daily Prophet in turmoil as she stepped onto her floor. The secretary looked as if she had aged ten years since Rita left on Friday. "Whatever is going on?" Rita asked the woman.

"Oh it's terrible Ms. Skeeter...Mr. Cuffe was removed from the building by the new owner. Now the staff's being replaced. I've been sacked, you've probably been sacked as well.." The woman said as she finished packing her things into her purse leaving an empty desk. _Maeve has been here since before I graduated from Hogwarts...they've sacked her...and Cuffe is gone? This isn't good..._

"Ah, Rita Skeeter, I'm so glad you're here. It saves me the expense of sending an owl..." A slick voice came from behind her. She turned and saw Nathaniel Davis standing there, carrying a small sheath of parchment. "Your services are no longer needed here at the Daily Prophet. We will be taking this newspaper in a better direction and your seeming worship of Harry Potter is not part of that direction."

"You can't sack me! I'm the top draw this newspaper has!" Rita spat, drawing herself to her full height. "You sack me and you'll be lucky to keep a tenth of the readership you have now." Nathaniel Davis smirked, "I'm sure you'll be a great loss, whatever will we do without the most hated name in Wizarding Britain that doesn't start with a 'V'.."

The discussion was not a productive one sadly. Rita managed to get her final salary, but that was all. An hour later found her at the Ministry. She needed to speak with Narcissa, and she knew this was the best place to find her. _Let's see..Wizengamot chambers..ah, Potter-Black..here we are.._

She knocked on the door, after a moment it opened and she was greeted by a tall blonde woman. "May I help you?" She spoke in a slight accent. Rita thought for a moment and then placed who she was, "You must be the Lady Delacour...is Lady Potter-Black available? I need to speak with her regarding our current arrangement."

Apolline paused for just a moment, "I will see if she is willing to take an unannounced meeting Ms. Skeeter, please step inside and have a seat..." With that, Apolline turned and stepped into the private office, leaving Rita alone in the foyer under the watchful gaze of Fleamont Potter and Phineas Black.

"Lord Greengrass has taken over the Daily Prophet and has removed you, along with-" Narcissa began before Rita interrupted her, "-nearly everyone. He's moving in some rookies he can pay half our wages and get them to cover double the beats. My celebrity columns, the runic puzzle, and the sports scores are all being handled by one person."

"So, where does that leave you?" Narcissa asked, Rita sighed, "I've got enough interviews with Harry to make a short book, but that won't pay my bills right now.."

Narcissa thought for a moment, "I'll arrange an interview with Xeno Lovegood. Perhaps he needs some help at the Quibbler.."

"That rag?" Rita said, "Surely you don't think-"

"I think, Rita, that since you don't have many options right now, you should be polite and thankful for what help I can offer you. I'll also speak with Harry about arranging some more interviews with you." Narcissa interrupted her, reaching for a scrap of parchment to make some notes. "I should have something for you by the end of the day. Until then, do try not to alienate anyone else."

Scene Break

Fleur smiled as she stepped through the floo into Harry's quarters at Hogwarts. She had been working with Gringotts making sure that the Basilisk parts were sold for a fair price. Now that was finished and she had the receipts for Harry. She also had a surprise for him beyond that.

That surprise she hurried to put on, _Harry is in the Great Hall having dinner..I'm sure that since he got my owl this morning, he'll come straight here for 'dessert'..._

Sure enough, Harry opened the door and found Fleur sitting on his bed wearing a sheer gown. "'ello my love.." She said softly, "I feel like I 'aven't seen you in ages.." Harry chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her, putting his arm around her, "We danced at the wedding. Rhiannon said that I should dance with all of my wives, not just the one I married that day.."

"True.." She said pouting cutely, "but that was at the Manor, surrounded by others...I 'aven't been alone with you in far too long.." She kissed him then, pushing him back onto the bed, "You owe me a date this weekend Mr. Delacour.." She said softly, using his title as Head of her House. "Well then, Lady Delacour, I am at your disposal.." He replied, to which Fleur grinned and flicked her wand at the lights of the room, "You already were 'arry.." She whispered before covering his lips with her own.

 _In her dreams, Fleur saw those three little blonde girls again. They were older now, the same age she had been when she first attended Beauxbatons. Sabine was busily doing her summer reading in Charms, while Dominique and Victoire were playing with a fourth girl. This one, Fleur didn't think was one of hers, this girl had straight dark hair, different than any of the other wives._

" _That is Evangeline Lalaurie.." A familiar voice said from behind her. Fleur turned and saw Jean Luc Delacour standing beside the window, watching the girls with a fond smile. "She is their best friend, and she swears she'll end up marrying James Cygnus Potter-Black one day.."_

" _Papa, I've missed you so much.." Fleur began, only for her father to step forward and embrace her, "I've missed you too Flower. But it isn't so bad being a guardian angel for my family...I get to watch Harry step in and give your mother the love she needed to heal, Madame as well for that matter.."_

" _Gabbi wishes to join the Coven as well.." Fleur said, watching her father chuckle softly, "She's been in love with Harry since he pulled her from the lake...that won't change any time soon.."_

" _So this is...we are in France?" She asked him. Jean Luc nodded, "Yes Flower, Harry splits his time between both Manors, as you wished your daughters to have the same education as you did...after all Beauxbatons has hosted more Veela than Hogwarts.."_

" _I don't stay in France do I?" She asked. Her father shook her head, "No, the girls come with you to England during the summer and holidays.."_

Fleur awoke with a smile, she looked down at her stomach, _Could it already be happening? Could there be life within me? Mon Dieu...Harry could have five pregnant wives and seven babies.._ She smirked, looking at her slumbering husband before shifting so she could cuddle into him, _Like my dream with Hecate said, he'll get used to it..._

Scene Break

In the Ministry holding cells Camilla found herself tied to a chair. This wasn't unusual, at this point she was tied to chairs more often than not. The unusual part was just whom it was that sitting across from her.

Bellatrix smiled with a false sweetness that terrified Camilla, though she did her best to hide it. "Camilla, did you know that the Black family teaches their children the skills of a Legilimens by the age of sixteen?" She asked, "I doubt that you would, it's not something we tend to let be known, besides that, your family isn't quite up to the task of running in Black circles. The point is, I know what you are thinking, so do not try and lie to me during our little conversation.."

"What do you want from me?" Camilla said, doing her best to sound as if she wasn't currently doing her best to keep her robes dry. Bellatrix scratched her chin with the end of her wand as if in thought, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Camilla repeated, watching Bellatrix practically giggle before her. "Well not nothing, I had a little thought, one that might keep you alive.."

"And what would that be?" Camilla asked, trying to keep the interest and dread out of her voice.

"You are useless as far as information goes, and your dear cousin Theodore has already taken a nasty spill into the Veil, so he's of no use...but if you were to sign over your vaults to the Ministry as a donation to the war effort, I think I could convince Amelia to let you stay in a dementor free cell at Azkaban..otherwise I believe that you are facing the Kiss today."

 _The kiss..oh Maeve no.._ Camilla thought, unable to hide the shudder this time. Bellatrix's smile grew wider then, "Yes. Your funds could be taken by the Ministry, and will be should you refuse, but if we do it as a donation, then we can tell people that you felt contrite about the actions of your cousin. Call it the 'Lucius special'..."

"Fine." Camilla spat. Bellatrix pushed a piece of parchment and a black quill to her. "Standard form authorizing the Ministry to transfer your funds to its vaults. Don't mind the blood quill, it's just Goblins wanting magical blood for their records.." A few scratches with the quill and it was finished. Camilla winced, pushing the parchment back. Once she did the enchanted ropes that currently were only around her waist rose, covering her arms as well. Bellatrix looked at the parchment and smiled, "Perfect. Now one final thing, **Avada Kedavra!** " She cast the killing curse, removing Camilla from the mortal world before rising and leaving the holding cell.

She was met at the door by Amelia and Diana, "I don't like the way you did this.." Amelia began, "Is it any different than how you treated Snape?" Bellatrix asked, "She was a traitor to our world and the muggles..the Queen wanted her dead anyway, now she's dead and instead of her next of kin, all the money in her vault is going to help continue funding the war against Riddle."

"You are a clever one.." Diana said, "No wonder you talked Harry into trusting you that night.."

Bellatrix smiled at the memory, "My husband is a good man, he still tries to help people in need..it's how our dear Minister here found herself laying underneath the-boy-who-lived...saved her from a flaming whip hex."

"Speaking of Harry," Diana said, changing the subject as the trio of witches made their way back towards the lift, "When are you going to make an honest man out of him Amelia?"

Amelia thought, "I was thinking of asking him to marry me at Yule, when we finalize the Coven...if we do it that way, any of the witches joining our Coven can marry him then.." She smiled at the idea, "I've been a fiancee once..it didn't end well then...but this time...I think this time it'll stick."

Scene Break

Rita Skeeter found herself sitting across from Xenophilius Lovegood, "Ms Skeeter, I would like to offer you a spot, but there is a problem. Everyone I can think of hates you." He said simply.

"It's my charm.." She said with a little smile, "But I understand your concern. If I might offer a solution to that problem..." With that she removed her jeweled glasses and then with a shimmer the blonde witch everyone knew as Rita Skeeter vanished, replaced by a woman with dark red hair, blue eyes replaced by green. When the witch before him spoke it was with a clipped Irish accent, "Katherine O'Grady, at your service..."

"I think we can work with this.." Xenophilius said, "I think the first article you work on Ms O'Grady should be about the shakeup at the Prophet.."


	120. Chapter 120: Christmas Break

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Temple of the King" by Rainbow. To the reviewer who asked about Hermione, she's with Fred and they are happy.

Chapter 120: Christmas Break

December made its way to Hogwarts as it did every year. The snow fell thick on the castle grounds and in the Chamber, the students were grateful that Bellatrix was capable of setting permanent warming runes along the walls. In the Junior Coven, there was a discussion between three girls regarding the actions of their fathers.

"I don't understand," said Daphne Greengrass, "Our mother sent an owl, telling us that she's moved our dowries into our trust vaults because Father is acting strangely." Astoria nodded, "He's been different ever since he bought out the Prophet.."

Tracey Davis sighed, "My father has always been an ass...but now, he's completely threw aside joining the Alliance, he wants to marry me off to," here she suppressed a gag, "Blaise Zabini.."

"If it comes down to it, I'm going to ask Harry to make me a Ward, so that my father won't have claim on me." Astoria said, "I'd rather be a Potter-Black, than married off to one of fathers business partners.."

That was a statement that the other two witches agreed with wholeheartedly.

Bellatrix was not in the Chamber at the moment, instead she was upstairs, laying in Harry's bed. There was a little over two and a half months left before she would bring their son into the world. She rubbed her stomach softly as she watched Harry working on his essay for Transfiguration.

"Do you need any help?" She asked him, sitting up in the bed. "Transfiguration was always my best subject that didn't involve cursing people." Harry chuckled at that and then shook his head, "No, thank you though..I just want to finish it before we leave for the Manor tomorrow."

Bellatrix stretched before rising from the bed. She walked to his side and sat down, taking the parchment from him and looking it over. "Hmm..not bad, but you made a mistake here..you reversed the letters in the third syllable. If you say it that way, instead of turning a bottle cap into a beetle, you'll just make an explosion." Harry felt himself flush slightly, before he took back the parchment and fixed the error. "Okay, I take back what I said, if you want to look it over, please do."

Bellatrix just grinned and kissed him, "No, dear husband. You said you can do it, so by all means..I'll go back to the nice warm bed and wait on you.." She rose again and shrugged off her nightgown, laying down in the bed naked. "Don't keep working too much longer dear.."

Harry finished his essay in record time.

Scene Break

Nathaniel Davis poured himself a glass of brandy and toasted his reflection in the mirror. "Here's to us, old boy. Thanks to the Imperius, Greengrass bought the Prophet and made me it's editor. I've managed to sack every reporter that wouldn't toe the company line and now the editorials all state plainly that a boy like Harry Potter should be just that, a boy in school. He shouldn't be leading an alliance, and he shouldn't be a Lord. It would be best if his holdings were dispersed and given to those who have proven they deserve them..."

That was his plan. Convince the Wizengamot to take the Potter-Black holdings and break them up so that the richest family in Wizarding Britain wasn't headed by a schoolboy. Lord Greengrass hadn't been interested in helping him, but a little spellwork handled that for him. Arjun Patel had been open to it at first, but had balked and Nathaniel had been unable to get close enough to gain his assistance.

There was a knock at the door of his office at the Daily Prophet, with a flick of his wand, the doors opened and in stepped the woman he had been waiting to see. "Ah, Teresa Zabini, so good of you to come.." He said with a smile, "Tell me, how are things going on your end?" He asked, closing the door and applying silencing charms to it.

Teresa sat down, "Blaise is eager to marry into the your family. However, I feel that I should warn you..Blaise is eager, but that eagerness clouds his judgment. I would recommend against giving him any tasks that require subtly." She hated the man sitting across from him. Not a surprise, as Teresa hated most people. But there was a sliminess to Nathaniel Davis that reminded her of her first husband.

 _George Winthrop...everything about the gray haired 'antiquities' dealer made her shudder. He stared at her, leered as if he was undressing her with his eyes. His fingers were tinged yellow by his near constant smoking._

 _But he was rich, and that was good enough for the Marconi family._

 _Her parents didn't care that George pawed at her. Didn't care that his breath stunk like a hot onion. They cared that his gold was good._

 _Their wedding night, he had forced her onto the bed and poured a lust potion down her throat. Luck was on her side that the potion wore off early and allowed her to cast a silent castration hex at him._

 _He would never, for the rest of his much shorter than planned life, ever touch her again._

Teresa rolled her eyes imperceptibly, it was a lucky thing that Nathaniel Davis was still busily congratulating himself on his plan to take everything from Harry Potter-Black. Then she caught it, "...your son will cast the killing curse at him during the attack on Hogsmeade.."

That stunned her, "An attack on Hogsmeade? When was this planned?" Nathaniel Davis smirked and settled back in his chair, "Your son suggested it on the day he took his Mark."

"No one told me that there would be a marking ceremony...when did this happen?" Teresa asked, looking at the unmarked death eater before her. Nathaniel waved his hand dismissively, "Talk to your son if you want the particulars about the tasks set forth by the Dark Lord.."

The meeting progressed and Teresa left to return home and prepare for her sons arrival. Once she was gone, Nathaniel took out a parchment and began to write on it. _The Dark Lord should know that something seems off with Zabini.._

He had been approached by an agent of Voldemort shortly after the meeting with the other families of the prospective alliance. Still angry at being threatened by what he considered a child, he had been eager to see him humbled. He'd needed a victim to gain his mark, luckily for Nathaniel he had ran into a very aggravating muggle salesman.

Now he had his mark, and more to the point he had his mission. Take everything from Harry and then, once his master killed him, Nathaniel would be made into one of the most powerful men in the country. _All it takes is a little murder and selling my daughter to form an alliance...I can handle that._

Scene Break

The members of both Covens gathered in the back two compartments of the Hogwarts Express. The plan was simple, everyone would go to their respective homes and see their parents with the exception of those who had no parents, or in the case of Tracey, would be staying with friends instead.

Harry presented each girl with a coin. It was similar to the tokens used by the D.A. If one squeezed it, then Harry would know who it is. All they would have to do is wait for Tonks or Amelia to arrive. Their positions at the Ministry, either as an Auror, or in Amelia's case, former Director of the DMLE, now Minister, they could penetrate most household wards.

Tracey, and the Greengrass sisters took their coins eagerly before embracing Harry and sitting down in the compartment. "I just wish we had some idea what had possessed our fathers to act like this.." Tracey said, flipping the coin in her hands.

"Especially our father, he was eager to join the alliance..." Daphne added, "If we call on you Harry, it's not going to be because we had a silly argument, I promise. It'll be because our fathers are trying to control us..."

Harry nodded, sitting down in his seat, with Rhiannon on one side of him, and Bellatrix on the other. "We know that, that's why Amelia and Dora agreed to rush right over and collect you if something happens."

"Tonks is ready to hex their bollocks off." Rhiannon said simply, putting her arm around her husband. "Amelia will be a bit more...'law abiding-y'.." She said, not seeming to notice Bellatrix's little grin. Bellatrix thought to herself, _She'll just kill them in a holding cell and claim they attacked her...she's ruthless when it comes to keeping Harry, and Harry's assorted ladies safe.._

Bellatrix liked that about Amelia. She could tell that Amelia had felt stymied by the inaction of Cornelius Fudge, and now that she was the one that all the reports came to, she had no problem using her authority to do what was needed. _Plus, she gave Diana and I positions as 'assistants'. Senior Undersecretary Bellatrix Potter-Black, and Senior Undersecretary Diana Spencer have nice rings to them._

It wasn't a bad position to have. She had fairly broad powers due to the vague nature of the job. Essentially they acted as her 'hands' Diana was the outstretched hand that offered aid, where Bellatrix was the clenched fist that delivered punishment. _Life is pretty good..._ She thought as she leaned back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, letting herself doze against him.

Scene Break

Once safely at the Manor, Harry and those who were staying with him, Hermione, Hestia and Flora, Susan, and Pansy went up to their rooms to prepare for the next part of their trip. Diana had arranged the use of chamber at Buckingham to act as the scene of the Covens finalization. This time, unlike the Knighting, there would be extensive magical and non magical security.

In their room Hestia and Flora stood before a full length mirror looking at the black and blue robes they had been given. "I still don't like turquoise.." Hestia said, frowning, "I think we should have went with the sky blue.."

Flora, for her part looked at the dress and shrugged, "It's fine. I'm more concerned about the post-ritual activities..." "You want to stake a claim on Harry, don't you?" Hestia said smirking. "You don't?" replied Flora, "He's powerful, rich, and widely considered the next Merlin. Hell, I'm surprised no one has floated his name for Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump.."

"He's married to, what is it now..five adult witches? I hope you have a plan..." Hestia said, turning to the vanity and sitting down. "So far my plan is grab him by the privates and lead him into a dark corner.." Flora said, "I have always preferred the direct approach.."

The ladies Delacour were bustling through the task of dressing in their own robes. The adult witches, it had been decided, would wear white as for Amelia, Apolline, Andromeda, Diana, Hedwig, Fleur, and Celestine they would be marrying him as well as joining the Coven proper. For Susan and Pansy, the two youngest Coven members, they would still be wearing light blue robes to signify that they were still too young to be Harry's wives yet.

"This seems too low cut.." Celestine said, "At my age, I worry that I'll look like an old crone.."

"Hush Mother," Apolline said dismissively, "You know as well as I do that you look thirty years younger than you are, you look nearly the same age as me, and I definitely neither look nor feel like an old crone."

Fleur, for her part swayed as she looked at herself in the mirror, _The charm confirmed it..I am carrying our children Harry..._ She smiled at her reflection. "I will return Maman, Grand-Mere.." She said before walking out of the room and going to find Harry.

Harry was in the study, practicing one of the charms he had learned during the first part of the term, " **aguamenti!** " He shouted as a spurt of water arced from his wand into a pot he had placed for target practice. He heard a soft clap and turned, seeing Fleur there, he smiled. "I'm not sure how I'll use this charm, but it seems fun to play with, especially when it gets hot again.."

"Imagine casting it, and then applying a freezing charm..or even a 'eating charm to turn the water into steam. Any charm can 'ave applications for combat if you come at it with the right mindset.." She told him, walking to his side and kissing him, "Congratulations Lord Delacour, you 'ave brought forth the next generation.."

"The next generation? Is this about the dream with Jean Luc?" Harry asked. She nodded, "I am pregnant..and if my dream is anything to go by..we will 'ave three little blonde girls running around 'ere soon.."

 _Three of them..oh Merlin.._ Harry thought, "Well, at least by the time you're due I'll have had some experience with newborns.." He said, taking her hand, "How are the preparations going for the trip to the Palace?"

"Maman and Grand-Mere are dressing, Grand-Mere is concerned that she looks old..so make sure you grab 'er for me.." Fleur said with a smile, "Give 'er a little squeeze so she knows that you still find 'er beautiful.."


	121. Chapter 121: Covens and Weddings

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay, aka the only good song they ever made.

Chapter 121: Covens and Weddings

Harry traveled with Tonks and Rhiannon into Diagon Alley. He was on a mission; he and Amelia had spoken once he'd arrived back at the Manor. His adult witches wanted to formalize their bonds to him. _Merlin this is going to be a weird trip.._ He thought as he walked into the jewelry store.

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black, welcome to 'Bangles and Baubles'!" The proprietor said as he hurried to greet his customer. "What can I do for you?"

"I need rings, wedding rings..seven of them. I also need promise rings for twelve girls." He said. "I see.." Replied the man, galleons practically dancing in his eyes, "Any particular style?"

"White gold wedding rings with a Celtic knot inlay, and for the promise rings gold.." Harry answered. The man nodded and went to the back of the shop. "That's a lot of jewelry.." Tonks said, as she stepped up to his side. Rhiannon nodded, "I know I said I didn't mind being married to you and Tonks at the same time, but this is a lot of other women...I'm going to have to make sure I pull you into every broom closet I can find.." She teased, kissing him softly.

Harry returned the kiss and then took Tonks' hand, squeezing it gently. She looked over to him, "What's on your mind?" He asked, "You seem distracted..."

"I'm not, it's just that..I don't know, I think Teddy is making me all hormonal..I keep thinking about the number of wedding and promise rings...hearing it out loud like this it's..will you have time for me?" She asked him. Harry drew her into his arms, "I love you Dora. You are important to me, more than I can probably ever say.." Tonks' hair changed from dull brown to soft pink and she smiled to him. "Thanks Hubs, I just...I don't know.."

He smiled and kissed her again, "It's alright Dora, no matter what I promise that I will always do my best to make sure that you know how much I love you."

Scene Break

Teresa Zabini found herself writing a very different letter to Harry than the one she had originally thought she would be writing. This wasn't a letter attempting to entice him into a relationship, it was a letter of warning.

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _I have received information that there is to be an attack on Hogsmeade. I fear that Blaise has been lured into this by Lord Davis. Please, use your connection to Minister Bones and stop this. Do not let my son hurt anyone else._

 _Teresa Zabini_

She looked at the letter sadly. She rolled the parchment up and drew her wand to apparate away. That was when she felt her wards thump, _Someone is here..._ She thought with some trepidation. Peering out her window, she felt her heart drop as she saw Nathaniel Davis walking towards her door. _Shit..._ She thought as she shrank the parchment and stuck into a hidden pocket in her sleeve.

She heard the knock on her door and attempted to apparate, _Damn it. Wards against apparation.._. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, she watched as Nathaniel unlocked her door with his wand and stepped inside. "Teresa, are you here?" He called out, his voice fairly polite, considering that his wand was still out.

 _Please be too stupid to know how to reveal invisibility..._ Teresa thought. "Damnation..she must be gone. No matter, the Dark Lord wants her dealt with, so I'll just leave her a little present..perhaps an explosive rune under her chair.." He grinned and traced his wand, doing just that. "There we go, the next time she sits in her chair, it'll blow her through the ceiling..well most of her, it'll leave her legs on the floor.." He chuckled and then left, relocking the door behind him.

Once she felt him leave the ward boundary, Teresa released the charm. Disarming the rune would be tricky, but she didn't care for the idea of leaving it on her floor. She flicked her wand at the runic pattern under her chair. The symbols shimmered, but didn't fade. That concerned her, _He's not smart enough to make a rune this strong on his own...what if that wasn't Davis, but someone disguised to look like him?_

She knew what she had to do. She apparated to Diagon Alley, she needed to speak with an auror. Preferably one with a connection to Harry.

Scene Break

The Palace was on lock down this time, Harry noted as his group entered the castle through the Royal floo. Diana took charge, leading them through the halls to an enormous room, easily the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Thank Merlin I was able to floo over to your house Harry," Tracey said, "Father left to speak with a 'business partner', so I left a note that I was going to see a friend."

Daphne and Astoria nodded, "We did the same, so if anyone asks, we are spending the day with Millicent Bulstrode..." Harry nodded as he took in the room before him. Standing to one side of the room was a tall severe looking wizard in black robes. He reminded Harry a great deal of Snape, except for two differences. The first being that this man looked to be around two hundred years old, with great drooping eyebrows and a wild bushy beard. The other difference was his choice in headgear, he had a deer pelt on his head, complete with antlers.

"Harry, this is Arch-Druid Kelbourne Colcannon." Amelia said, offering an introduction, "He is the man the Ministry seeks out for geas and fidelius charms. As a courtesy, he has offered to serve as the binder for our Coven."

"Lord Potter-Black." The man said in a thin reedy voice, "The spirits have spoken and led me to this place. Please ensure that your wives and consorts are in a ring surrounding you, we will bind the Primary Coven members once you are prepared."

The witches did as requested by the Arch-Druid. Harry stood in the center of the circle. "Each witch is to draw her wand, speak her desire to join the Coven, and then to focus on a positive emotion. As I understand it, three of you have already formed the Coven, so we will skip over those witches."

Fleur came first, "You 'ave saved me time and again. You 'ave loved me, made me feel safe, wanted. I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days.." Fleur held her wand at Harry

Next came Apolline, "I do not know how to explain the feelings you have put inside me. You make me feel whole again, I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days.."

Then Celestine, "You are the first man to touch my heart in decades. You have given me a comfort I cannot explain. My heart, my magic, my soul is yours. I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

It was Rhiannon who spoke next, "You look at me and you see a woman, not a monster. You love me when I'm miserable and moody. You love me when I'm flirting with Tonks instead of you. You love me. I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Amelia spoke next, "I have not loved a man like I love you since the days of Harry Fawkes. You have given me a future beyond my place in the Ministry. I love you Harry, I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Andromeda cleared her throat, "You made love to me when I was convinced I would never be happy again. You have given me a second chance to love and to be loved, I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Then it was Hedwigs turn, "I was your owl and you loved me for it. I found my real self again and you comforted me as I regained memories. I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Diana was the final adult witch, "I didn't expect to feel a connection to someone so young. But I do, and it frightens me. But it also intrigues me, I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Pansy held her wand, "I first fell in love with you when we met on the Express. Then I lost myself for a time, but even as I was held in thrall by a potion, I still tried to connect with you. I may not marry you today, but one day soon Mr Potter-Black, there will be Pansy Potter-Black. I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Susan was the last to speak, "You saved my life, you saved my aunts life. How could I not fall in love with you? Like Pansy, I might not be Susan Potter-Black today, but it will happen," She smiled softly, "I wish to bind myself to this Coven, and to you for the rest of my days."

Each witch closed their eyes and focused on the feelings they had regarding Harry. There was a warmth that seemed to flow through themselves and into Harry. The connection strengthened the bond between Harry, Tonks, Bellatrix, and Narcissa and then flowed through each woman.

Then the warmth faded away, it was over. They were connected now,magic flowed through each of them as the binding of the Coven established itself. "It is finished." The Arch-Druid stated, "May no man tear asunder, that which magic hath brought together."

Harry went to each of the witches that did not already have a ring. Starting with Celestine, he placed a band on her finger and then kissed her hand. When he reached Susan and Pansy, he placed the promise ring on their finger.

Now it was time for the 'junior Coven'. Harry stood before Hestia and Flora first, sliding a ring onto first one sisters finger and then the other, "This ring acts as my promise to keep you safe, you are my family." He said softly. Hestia grinned and pulled the front of his robes, bringing him up to her face. She kissed him softly, "If you think," she said softly, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "that Flora and I would settle for any other wizard, you are seriously mistaken...we won't ask you to make us your wives, but at some point, we both expect a baby or two.." Harry shook his head softly and then smiled, "Bella said that you might want that..if you wish to become consorts rather than Wards, then we'll work out the details after you graduate.."

From one set of twins to the next, Padma and Pavarti accepted their rings much more demurely than Hestia and Flora. There were no demands of children at the moment, instead they merely smiled, dark brown eyes promising that at some point they would ask for just that. It was the same with the others until finally he came to the youngest member of the junior Coven.

Gabrielle smiled as the ring sized itself to her finger, it would grow with her, a useful thing considering she still had a lot of growing to do. Harry looked at her, "You've been so ready to marry me since the tournament, but I hope you know you can't marry me until you're an adult.."

She looked up at him, "I know zat, I can wait, besides when I am of age, the ozzers will all be old.." She grinned, "I will be ze youngest and ze most beautiful wife.." Harry chuckled and stroked her hair softly, "Your sister, your mother, and your grandmother are all older than you now, and they are incredibly beautiful. In fact.." Harry said, stepping away from Gabrielle and walking to Celestine, "There's something I've been meaning to do today.." He kissed her deeply, his hands wrapping around her waist, before traveling lower to squeeze her bottom firmly, when the kiss broke he looked into her eyes, "You are incredibly beautiful Celestine, never let anyone tell you any different."

She went to respond when suddenly a silver lynx stepped through the wall and spoke in a familiar voice, "Harry, Amelia, and Tonks, you three have a visitor at the Ministry. Teresa Zabini wants to talk to you about a possible attack, come soon."


	122. Chapter 122: Hedwig's Memories

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "A Nuclear Blast" by Craig Stuart Garfinkle.

Chapter 122: Hedwig's memories

Harry left with Tonks and Amelia to go to the Ministry once the others were back at Potter-Black Manor. Amelia led them to the Bullpen, where Kingsley met them. "Minister Bones, Tonks, Harry...Mrs. Zabini is waiting for you in interrogation room five." He said leading them to the hallway containing the interrogation rooms, the one at the end, number five, had a pair of aurors standing guard.

Inside the room sat Teresa Zabini, looking much paler and more haunted than she had the day of the Quidditch match. "Mrs Zabini.." Amelia said, "I understand you have some information for us.."

She looked from Amelia to Tonks and then to Harry, "Lord Potter-Black, you must stop him. My son is caught up in the Dark Lord's plans to...to kill you." She said, her eyes pleading, "I was supposed to be a part of this, by luring you into a relationship..but..." She drew in a breath, "My baby has become a death eater...I wanted to keep him away from this.." She buried her face in her hands and began weeping. After a moment Amelia spoke, "Start at the beginning, when is this attack planned?"

"The next Hogsmeade weekend after Yule I think...when I found about the attack I wasn't told anything else.." She replied softly, "Nathaniel acted as if I already knew about this..."

"Nathaniel who?" Amelia asked in a soft but dangerous tone, "I know very few Nathaniel's.."

"Lord Davis. He is the one who met with Blaise and took him to the meeting.." Teresa said, "He came, or someone who looked like him, came ot my house and, thinking I was away, placed an exploding rune under my writing desk.."

"So, he meant to kill you..." Amelia said, then turned to Harry, "Harry, I want you and Dora to go back to the Manor and ask Bellatrix to come here. She knows more of Riddles mindset than anyone else we know.." Tonks nodded and held out her arm for Harry to take, with a crack they vanished leaving Amelia and Teresa in the same room.

"You dare to ask Harry for help, knowing that you planned to seduce him? Of course your son is a death eater, you're a bloody death eater!" She said, her voice soft at first before growing to a shout, "Why would he help you? Why should anyone help you?"

Teresa looked down at her hands, "I do not care what happens to me. I murdered the only man I ever loved, but Blaise is young. Too young to lose himself to the machinations of the Dark Lord.." Amelia's lips were drawn thin, "You were the one who murdered Roger Dorset aren't you?"

Teresa nodded miserably, "I loved him and he never knew my name. I begged him to run away with me, to leave England behind and let the Dark Lord take this place...we would find another place, somewhere safe...He chose another witch. I was married to man decades older than me, a man who tried to rape me. I killed him, and when the next one came I killed him too...I killed each husband for whatever slight or injury they gave me. Infidelity, physical abuse, every crime they committed upon me was punished by death. Then came the day I was sent with Herschel to kill Roger Dorset...again, I begged him to leave with me. We'd leave Herschel's body in the flames of the shop and run off together..he refused me again. He loved her so damned much and never loved me! He never knew how much I loved him, how much I..." She stopped and began to sob into her hands, "Just do whatever you wish to me, but please, if you can save my son, do it."

Amelia muttered a soft curse as she looked at the miserable woman before her, "You murdered the husband of one of my best aurors...you broke her to the point where I half expected to find her either dead or in St Mungos. You ask me for mercy? I think you need to speak to someone else.."

Amelia left the room with a slam, leaving a sobbing Teresa behind. Bellatrix was waiting in the hallway, "Zabini? She's a cold bitch...but Harry said she was begging for her sons life?"

Amelia nodded, "She hasn't asked for mercy for herself, only for him...wait for me, I need to bring Hedwig here.."

"Perhaps Rhiannon as well.." Bellatrix said, "After all, she murdered her mother.." Amelia nodded and vanished. Bellatrix went to the doorway and then stepped into the room. Teresa looked up, "Bellatrix..." She said, "Why are you here?"

"I am the Senior Undersecretary for Minister Bones. I am also a former death eater, though an unwilling one. Finally, I am a wife of Harry Potter-Black, why wouldn't I want to come here and speak to you?" She said, her voice a near perfect impression of innocence, marred slightly by the dark look in her eyes, "You know, threats to my family have a way of going away..."

"Kill me as you will, but save my son. He's too young-"

Bellatrix interrupted Teresa with a raised hand and a disinterested look, "Is he marked?" She asked pointedly. After a moments pause, Teresa nodded.

"Then he is a murderer. You know as well as I do that you cannot take the mark without killing someone. Who was it?" Bellatrix asked her, "No one is missing at Hogwarts for once, so I can be fairly certain it wasn't a magical child. He wouldn't be powerful enough to trap a magical adult...which means your son murdered a muggle, either an adult or a child."

"I do not know." Teresa said, "I was not summoned to this meeting.."

That was when the door opened. Amelia stepped inside, flanked by two witches. One looked like a younger version of Jane Cosgrove and then.."You?" Teresa managed, as on Amelia's left side stood Alexandra, the one person in the world she had hated above all else.

 _She remembered Teresa Marconi now, smaller than the other students in their year. Wild dark hair flowed around her like mucky water, large brown eyes. She peered from around the corner as Alexandra and Jane talked with Roger, another first year student._

 _Second year, Roger and Jane helped her practice charms with tinned peaches they had gotten from the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, Alexandra thought she saw angry black eyes watching her as Roger smiled when she cast the charm._

 _Third year, this was the year she had kissed Peter Prewett. She told Jane about the kiss leaning against the stone wall outside of the library. Just then she saw a dark blur as Teresa Marconi rushed past them towards the Ravenclaw tower staircase._

 _Fourth year summertime, the year she was invited to the wedding of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. They danced together, without knowing it, she had placed her head against his shoulder. Another kiss, and Peter telling her that she was the most beautiful witch in the world. The Marconi's lived near the Prewett house, had it been a trick of the light, or had she seen a dark haired figure watching the wedding._

 _Fifth year, no Peter. Roger did his best to comfort her. During double potions with Hufflepuff, she and Jane talk about Roger. Teresa Marconi melts a cauldron. She goes with Roger to Hogsmeade and she kisses him in Zonkos._

 _Sixth year, Amycus Carrow nearly knocks Roger off his broom. When they land, Amycus is met by Teresa who leads him into the locker room. At dinner, Amycus is sporting a very large black eye._

 _Seventh year, Roger asks her to marry him in the spot where they first kissed. While she is coming up from the dungeons Teresa Marconi pushes past her, running to the dungeons, obviously crying._

 _A much older Teresa, now Zabini, casts the killing curse at Jane, though her eyes are on Alexandra, "Every death is on your hands.." Teresa spat at her._

Hedwig, shook her head softly, clearing the cobwebs from her mind, "You murdered Roger. He never did anything to you and you killed him. You murdered my best friend and blamed me for it."

Teresa hung her head, "I did. You are correct in that Roger never did anything to me...except ignore me."

"You're the bitch who killed my mum? You're the reason my dad had a heart attack! You're the reason I ran away from Hogwarts so he wouldn't have to pay my tutition! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" Rhiannon shouted, drawing her wand. Bellatrix placed a hand on her arm, forcing the wand down. "You are not a monster Rhiannon Potter-Black, not unless you wish to be one..."

Rhiannon lowered her wand fully, "You ruined my family. I will hate you for as long as I live." She left the room, if she stayed any closer to Teresa, she knew that she would end up killing her. _I've got to see Harry and Tonks..._ She thought as she apparated away.

Scene Break

Harry and Narcissa found their way to the top level of the Daily Prophet, flanked by Fleur and Tonks. They pushed past the secretary and burst into the office of the Editor.

"Well, if it isn't the pretender to the wizarding worlds most prestigious families..." Nathaniel said rising from his chair, "To what do I owe this 'honor'?" he asked, lifting his arms in a mocking bow.

"Lord Davis, you have acted time and again out of your place. You have insulted Harry again and again in the Prophet, we demand satisfaction here and now." Narcissa said, her eyes flashing with anger, "

"A challenge Lady Potter-Black? Very well. A duel to the death in the basement of the Prophet in one hour. When I win, I take all properties from House Potter-Black, and all of its monies."

"When you lose, I will take House Davis and its vault. Tracey will make a better steward of its wealth than you have." Harry said, "My second is Fleur Potter-Black, the Lady Delacour."

Nathaniel nodded, "My second will be Lord Greengrass, " He said, "He and I will be there waiting on you in the basement." He said, "Now get out of my office."

"'arry, are you sure you wish for me to be your second?" Fleur asked as the group rode in the lift to the lobby of the Prophet, "Yes Fleur, I trust you to be my second." She nodded, not feeling terribly convinced, but prepared nonetheless to act as second for her husband.

Narcissa sighed, "I am going back to the Manor to inform Tracey Davis and the Greengrass sisters. They should know what is happening, and what is at stake." She vanished, leaving Tonks and Fleur to bide the time with Harry.

The time came and the trio made its way back into the Daily Prophet, making their way to the lift and heading downstairs. Harry drew in a breath to calm himself as the doors opened. Nathaniel stood there beside Lord Greengrass, a cold sneer on his face. "So, you didn't run away...pity."

"I'm here Lord Davis, let's get this over with." Harry said drawing his wand. Nathaniel grinned, "This isn't a sanctioned duel boy, there are no rules here.." He flicked his wand and a sickly purple light sped towards Harry.

Harry rolled away, dodging the curse. He could feel his magic reaching out, connecting with Fleur and Tonks. His first spell was a blasting hex aimed at the floor. He remembered a bit of advice Amelia had given him.

" _Blasting hex to make a hole, auguamenti to fill the whole with water and them incendio to turn that to steam. Chain those together and you'll scald an inattentive wizard..."_

He did just that, through the haze of steam he saw Nathaniel jump back, casting a quick gyrat at him, he pushed the steam towards the wizard. He heard a hiss as Nathaniel took a steam burn to his wand hand before he could put up a shield.

Nathaniel growled and sent out a killing curse towards Harry. When he saw Harry dodge, he sent out another curse, hot white light sped towards him. Harry conjured a stone to absorb the white curse and then moved forward chaining the water making charm and the freezing charm, sending a spear of ice towards the older wizard.

 _Come on Harry..._ Tonks thought as she gripped the file cabinet beside her. She watched the duel with wide anxious eyes. _Please, let him win. I can't lost him, not Harry...we've lost so much already...I can't lose him._

 _Please, Papa..if you are there watching over us..protect him.._ Fleur said in silent prayer. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on Harry. She could feel their magic singing together, she tried to push of her magic into his own. When she did, just as the freezing charm hit the jet of water. The ice spear seemed larger and sharper as it pierced through the shield and then Nathaniel Davis, pinning him to the wall.

Edwin Greengrass blinked slowly, his head clearing from the fog of the imperius curse. "That bastard...he made me buy this place and then turn it over to him.."

"That's about the size of it. Unless you're lying." Tonks said, leveling her wand, "You mind giving us an oath on your magic that you were under his control?"

"I, Edwin Marcel Greengrass, swear on my magic that I was under the imperius curse of Nathaniel Davis, this I swear, so mote it be." A light came from his wand, signifying the oath had been accepted, he then swept his wand in a V formation, causing a light to appear, "There, I assume the lumos charm is good enough proof that I still have my magic?"

"It is Lord Greengrass. Welcome back.." Harry said from his place, inspecting the arm of Nathaniel Davis, "He has the mark. Dora, will you please get Amelia? She'll want to see this..."


	123. Chapter 123: Regrets and Beginnings

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Dirty Glass" by Dropkick Murphys

Chapter 123: Regrets and Beginnings

When Harry and the others returned to the Manor, Rhiannon was waiting. She threw herself into his arms hugging him. "I just went face to face with the woman responsible for the death of my mother.." She said against his shoulder, "If Bellatrix hadn't stopped me, I would have killed her..." There wasn't anything Harry could think to say, so he just held her.

Tonks placed a hand on her shoulder, "She can't hurt anyone anymore Love...Amelia and Bellatrix won't let her leave." Rhiannon sobbed softly against Harry, he squeezed her gently, "Come on Rhee, let's go upstairs.." He said softly, leading her up to the bedroom she shared with Tonks. Once in the bedroom, he eased her onto the bed, sliding in beside her.

Laying on the bed, she was able to curl into Harry, crying against his chest. "I never thought I would be face to face with her...if she hadn't.." Rhiannon drew in a breath, "my mother would still be alive...Hedwig would still be Alexandra, and she'd be my godmother and her husband would still be alive..and...and I wouldn't be a fucking werewolf..."

Harry stroked her back softly, "She did all those things, and she has nothing to show for it.." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "We love you Rhiannon, I love you. I love our baby..no matter how hard she tried, she can't take that love from us."

"I wish my mother could meet our baby." Rhiannon said softly, "I wish she could meet you, and give me shit about marrying someone so much younger than me...or marrying someone with more than one wife.." She smiled weakly, "I wish she was here."

Harry pressed another kiss to her hair, "She's looking down us from wherever it is we go...her, my parents, Hedwig's husband Roger, Sirius, Dora's dad, Fleurs dad, probably even Remus..they're watching us fight to make this world a place where our child, and all their brothers and sisters can have a good life.." He continued to stroke her hair and back until he felt her fall asleep in his arms. He closed his eyes and allowed her gentle breathing to lull him to sleep.

Scene Break

Diana made her way to the Queen's private study at the Palace. Elizabeth looked up once the guards let her in and smiled, "Diana dear, it is good to see you. Thank you for coming so quickly.."

"Of course ma'am." Diana said, "You said in your letter that it was urgent, so I made my excuses at the Ministry and hurried over." The letter had arrived with her morning letters when she came into the Ministry to perform her duties as Amelia's Undersecretary, her job was to be the diplomat that Amelia was not. Going to the department heads and making sure that they had what they needed was not the sort of thing Amelia Bones had ability for or interest in. Diana, thanks to her recently vacated position as Princess Diana, had much more experience in diplomacy, so she did that instead.

"It's Andrew, I am worried that he is not prepared to be King for both the magical and the muggle worlds. As it stands, I haven't had him meet with anyone yet. I was hoping that you could help to ease him into his future position.." The older woman said.

"I'd be willing to speak with him, certainly. My new husband isn't expecting me until this evening, so I can take some time today.." Diana offered. Elizabeth's eyes lighted upon her ring, "So, you aren't just a member of his Coven.."

"No Ma'am, Harry and I are married now. All of the adult witches in the Coven are now Potter-Blacks." She said, "Harry is planning a honeymoon for us during the break, but I'm not sure where he wants to take us. I've heard some talk about a muggle theme park outside of Paris, but little besides that."

"Andrew is in his study, I'll send a message that you are on your way to see him..." The Queen said, reaching for a phone on her desk as Diana nodded and then walked out of the room.

Diana took the time, crossing the Palace, to think about her life. She was married to Harry Potter-Black, the current hero of the wizarding world. She found that she rather liked the idea of being his wife, _it's been more fun than being 'Princess Diana', and I definitely like the idea of having his children than I ever would have wanted Froggy's..._

But that left her with a conundrum. She hadn't been with him intimately yet, in fact, barring Hedwig, she was the only adult witch in the Coven who hadn't been with him. _I'll have to fix that and soon._ She thought as she turned the corner and found herself at the door to Prince Andrew's private study.

Scene Break

Teresa had been moved from an interrogation chamber to a holding cell. Amelia had claimed it was for her protection while her house was being seen to, but she didn't believe it. She was prepared to spend whatever life she had left in a cell. Now she lay on a thin mattress looking up at the ceiling, slowly she closed her eyes and began to doze.

 _She knew this tree, this was her tree. It was the one she liked to sit under and watch Roger fly during Quidditch practice. It was a beautiful day in early summer. For just a moment, she closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of warmth on her face._

" _Nice weather isn't it?"_

 _She froze, not willing to open her eyes, she knew that voice. It taunted her every sober, waking moment. She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder, a hand resting there. "Teresa, you can open your eyes.." His voice was amused, "I'm not going anywhere and I wasn't sent here to yell at you.."_

 _It took all of her strength to open her eyes. There he was, Roger Dorset, looking just as he had that day in their seventh year. He sat down beside her, "So...I guess you probably didn't think you'd see me.."_

" _Roger, I am so sorry for what I did to you. If I could take my life back to this day..I.." She said before the guilt she felt overtook her and she began to sob into her hands. His hand went back to her shoulder. She knew that she shouldn't take comfort in his touch, that this was just a dream, but she couldn't help it. She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his neck._

" _You were dealt a bad hand. You were hurt by nearly everyone you came into contact with. Even me, though my hurt came from my not knowing how you felt.." He said softly, "For my part, I am sorry I never paid attention to you.."_

" _Please do not apologize to me Roger, I murdered you in cold blood.." Teresa said miserably, "When you refused me the second time, I...I lost myself to my rage. I should have set you free regardless of your answer, but..I wasn't strong enough that I could love you no matter whom you loved."_

" _You are strong. Stronger than you know, you've survived so much pain, and you are still here. Please, stop being so eager to see what is waiting for you in this place.." He said softly._

She awoke before she could respond. She saw up on the mattress and looked out at the room her cell was inside. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew that wherever her path was leading her, she would find a way to save her son, even if it was from himself.

There was a screech as the door leading out into the bullpen opened. Amelia walked in, flanked by Kingsley and Tonks. "Madam Zabini, I have a proposition for you. If you are willing to submit to veritaserum, and to act as an informant for us when dealing with death eaters, I am willing to write a conditional pardon for your actions after the murders of Jane Cosgrove and Roger Dorset. It will keep you out of the Veil and safe from the Kiss, though you will still go through a trial in front of the Wizengamot."

"Minister Bones, I will do as you ask, but I have a condition. Please, help my son. He is too young to know what taking the mark means..." She pleaded, "I will do anything you wish, just don't let my son follow down my path...please.."

Amelia thought for a moment, "I will consider your request. But I can't promise anything at the moment. If your son can be stunned and restrained rather than outright killed then we will do our best to do just that..that is all I can offer you."

With that, she allowed Kingsley and Tonks to guide her back to the interrogation room.

Scene Break

Hedwig practiced the summoning charm again. The goal was simple, Harry would banish a quaffle and she would summon it. Repetition would lead to mastery, she remembered one of her Professors told her that, but she didn't remember which one. She had more 'Alexandra' memories now than she had ever had before. She still felt more like Hedwig than Alexandra, as she practiced she supposed she always would. _I was an owl for so long, that human memories still feel...weird to me..._

It wasn't so bad being a human again. She had rediscovered her old love of coffee, and now each morning found her sipping a cup, watching the winter sunrise. Idly, as she waited for Harry to send the next quaffle flying, she wondered if she and Roger had ever sat and watched the snow falling as the sun rose. _Probably..._ She thought _it's the kind of thing married couples do._

 _Will Harry and I watch the sunrise?_

She was his wife now, well one of them. She didn't mind sharing him, she still had trouble dealing with her emotions as a human. The distance she got when he was with the other wives gave her the time she needed. At some point in the near future however, she would find the time and the place and they would sort through these emotions. _Who knows..by then I might be more Alexandra than Hedwig..._

"Alright Hedwig, here comes the next one!" Harry called out as he sent the quaffle flying high into the sky. " **Accio quaffle!** " She called out, smiling as the ball flew towards her. Catching it neatly she set it down on the ground beside her. Harry walked over, "Great job, that's five out of five, I really think you have the summoning charm down."

"Thank you Harry.." She said, before impulsively hugging him. She smiled as the scent of her new husband filled her nostrils. _Roger smelled like cedar.._ She remembered suddenly, _Harry smells like cinnamon and leather..._ She looked at him, and her decision was made, "Can...can you spend the night with me?"

Harry nodded, and she smiled.


	124. Chapter 124: Merry Christmas Harry

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Fairy tale of New York" by The Pogues. Also, holy jeebus, over a thousand reviews. Nearly all of them positive or at least actually constructive, rather than a jackball trying to neg my fanfic. I am extremely humbled, to say thanks, I'm going to release another teaser for my next project after this one is completed. The song in the story is also "Fairy tail of New York"

Chapter 124: Merry Christmas Harry

 _It was Christmas Eve Babe, in the drunk tank._

 _An old man said to me, "Won't see another one.."_

 _And then he sang a song, 'The Rare Old Mountain Dew', I turned my face away, and dreamed about you._

Bellatrix let her mind drift as she listened to the song. Idly, she bounced her foot in time to the tune as she watched the house elves decorate a massive tree with ornaments. She smiled softly, thinking about how this time next year she would be holding her son as he experienced his first Christmas. _James Cygnus, you are going to have an amazing first Christmas..._ She thought as she felt him shift inside her.

 _Cleaned up and made into a proper home Malfoy Manor is beautiful, especially now that it's Potter-Black Manor.._ That thought tickled at her mind as she turned from the tree to the window. She smiled watching Harry throwing snowballs at Susan and Pansy. She wasn't the only observer, from her place underneath the canopy of a large cedar tree, Hedwig was watching her husband as well,

 _I slept with Harry last night..._ Hedwig smiled as she watched him throwing snowballs at the two girls. She'd only ever kissed three men in her life, Peter Prewett, Roger, and now Harry. Her kiss with Peter had been young love, maybe they would have made it. Maybe they would've had their own little swarm of children, or maybe they wouldn't have. She didn't know.

She and Roger though, she had enough of her memories as Alexandra now that she knew they would have made the distance. They had loved each other, loved each other enough that she was certain they would have overcame any petty issues they would have faced.

But now she was with Harry. Harry was different than either of her first loves, but remarkably similar at the same time. Like her first kiss with Peter, there was a youthful energy to him, when he kissed her, it still felt like it was his first time kissing a woman. But like Roger, when they were together last night, it wasn't a race to the finish line. They paused during the act when the sweat on their stomachs had made a squelching sound as they pressed together, for a moment they had just looked at each other, and then they began to laugh.

That moment of laughter, more than anything else, had told her that this marriage would survive. That, like Roger before him, Harry would be her husband for the rest of his life. She liked that, she found.

Scene Break

Diana was not having a good day. Her meeting with Andrew had left her with a splitting headache. _First he didn't get the memo that I wasn't dead, then he actually tried to poke me to see if his hand would pass through him. This idiot is not ready for prime time, so I really hope Elizabeth is feeling strong and healthy for the next few decades._ She rubbed her aching temples as she used the Royal floo to return to the Ministry.

She found Amelia and Rhiannon in her office. Rhiannon was red faced with rage, while Amelia was holding her hands up in a placating gesture. "You want me to be the witness to a magical oath that lets that bitch out of her cell? Knowing what she did to my family? She murdered my mother!"

"Yes, and for that and the death of Roger Dorset she will face trial. She's not getting off scott free..." Amelia said, "I want you as the witness because you are the one that the magic looks to in order to set the terms of the oath. You decide what counts as breaking the oath..."

Rhiannon instinctively patted her pocket for her pack of cigarettes and then growled in frustration. Not having cigarettes she began to pace, working her hands through her hair, "I can't do this Amelia...I hate her. I hate her so much that thinking about her name makes my chest ache. I can't look at her without wanting to throw a killing curse at her." She took in a deep breath and stopped pacing for a moment, "I'm sorry Amelia, I can't do what you want. At least not until I've spoken to Harry...maybe after I talk to him I'll feel better..but right now, if you put me in the room with Zabini and I have a wand on me, she'll end up on the floor with a hole in her head."

Rhiannon left the office, making her way back out to the apparation point. She needed to see Harry again. When she was with him it was easier for her talk her way through things. Intellectually she knew that she needed to at least be open to Amelia's offer, after all, Amelia was a sister-wife, Rhiannon knew she could trust her. But could she trust herself?

Trusting herself had been the biggest stumbling block of her life. She had trusted herself that leaving Hogwarts was a good idea. She had trusted herself that telling Richard Holder the truth was a good idea. She had trusted herself that joining Greyback was the best choice for her at the time. She had trusted herself so many times and each time it had failed. _You trusted Tonks and that turned into finding the man and woman you love. You trusted Harry and he gave you his heart, not too mention his last name..._ That little voice in her mind aggravated her just as much as it comforted her.

Shaking her head to try and banish these thoughts, she vanished from the Ministry and appeared at the Manor. Looking around she found Harry in the kitchen drinking a mug of hot cocoa with Hedwig and Bella flanking him. "Harry, can...can I talk to you about something?" She asked him. He nodded and shifted from his chair. As he crossed over to her, he took her hand, letting her lead him upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Tonks, "What's on your mind?" He asked once they were inside.

"No talking, not yet. Get naked." She said as she swiftly began to pull off her clothes. She pushed him onto the bed kissing him furiously. "Not that I'm complaining but-" He was interrupted by her kiss as she sought to silence him. When that kiss broke she spoke quietly, in a near growl, "Amelia offered me the chance to be the witness for the oath of Zabini. But, I can't seem to shake how angry she makes me..." She admitted, "I need you right now. I can't think straight and part of me wants to go back and say yes just to prove to myself that I'm better than Zabini...the other part of me wants to go back and kill her...I need you, you make me feel calm."

He held her against his chest, letting her take deep breaths of air, slowly coming down and calming herself. They didn't end up making love, but they did end up sleeping together.

 _In the dreamscape Rhiannon saw her mother laying dead on the ground. She'd seen this exact scene hundreds of times. She hadn't been there when her mother died of course, but in her dreams she saw it. Over the crumpled body of her mother stood Teresa Zabini, gloating as she turned and slapped a bound Hedwig._

" _This is your fault you little whore. Roger was supposed to run away with me, I let you have him for a time, but when I came for him this time he was supposed to leave with me. But you had to keep your grubby hands on my man! You made me kill him! You made me kill her! If Roger and I had left England, your friend would still be alive. Her death is your fault!" Teresa spat her words as she worked herself into a frenzy._

" _Roger barely knew you. How could he love someone he never spoke to?" Hedwig said, her huge blue eyes filling with tears as she was forced to remember the body of her husband. She looked at Jane's corpse and whispered softly, "Ewch mewn tangefedd aannwyl.." 'Go in Peace Beloved'. The same phrase her father had carved onto the headstone._

" _He was my soul mate. The only man who could have saved me from my first husband...he tried to rape me on my wedding night, but I took care of that. All of my pain is because of you!" Teresa slapped Hedwig sharply across the face, "If you hadn't ensnared Roger and kept him from me, I wouldn't have been drugged by a lust potion and forced to lay under that-" She stopped speaking, a chill calm coming over her features, "It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead. Roger's dead. Your friend Jane is dead. But you won't be joining them, not yet. The Dark Lord promised me a much better punishment for you..." A hint of a smile traced Teresa's lips._

Rhiannon bolted awake, sweat drenching her body. At her side Harry pulled her against him, "What is it?" He asked quietly, his voice thick with sleep from their nap. "I..it was a bad dream.." She said quietly, she put her head back down on his chest, she rubbed a stubborn tear from her eye, "Why did my mother have to die?" She asked quietly, "Why couldn't they just wait until they had backup. Teresa Zabini got the drop on them, but if there had been more aurors..." She stopped speaking and closed her eyes, her decision was made. She would act as witness for the oath.

And Now for that second sneak peek at my next Fanfic

The day before Fleur's family went back to France

 _She stood there watching as Harry gave Gabrielle a hug. Fleur smiled watching as the little girl threw her arms around the boy who had become her hero._

" _'arry, may I talk to you?" She asked him, as the tournament had progressed the two had become closer. He looked up from Gabrielle and nodded, "Sure, what's on your mind?"_

" _Not 'ere, will you follow me?"_

 _He rose, Gabrielle ran back to her parents as he and Fleur walked away from the crowd. She led him into an empty classroom. "'arry..I..I just want to.." Words failed her and she pulled him in for a kiss. When they kissed, she felt her magic singing to his and it terrified her._

" _Fleur...could we..go to Hogsmeade together?" He asked her. Her heart said yes, her soul said yes, she opened her mouth,_

" _Non."_

 _And_

Shortly after New Years Eve the same year

" _I've found Professor Lupin. He's on his way here." Harry sat on the bed beside her, for the first time since Remus had left her hair changes color from dull washed out brown to a light yellow._

" _You..paused in the middle of looking for those things...to tell my husband to-"_

" _To get his shaggy ass back here before his son is born." He smiled, but when she heard him call the baby inside her Remus' son, it killed her._

" _Harry..will you do one more thing for me please?" This was a terrible decision, but it was the only way she could see this working._

" _Of course.."_

" _Just..just close your eyes." He did as she asked and she leaned in and kissed him. She could feel hot tears spilling onto her cheeks, she reached for her wand and pointed it at his temple."_

" _ **obliviate** "_

 _She took his memories of loving her, all of them. She replaced them with memories where they were just friends. She rose and rushed out of the room before he snapped out of it. If he couldn't see her crying, she wouldn't have to explain it._


	125. Chapter 125: Merry Christmas Harry II

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Nights in White Satin" by The Moody Blues, find the version with the poem.

Chapter 125: Merry Christmas Harry: Part Two

When Rhiannon awoke the second time, she and Harry descended the stairs. Kreacher stood at the bottom of the stairs, bowing, "Lord of House Black and his Lady is to be following Kreacher to the Ballroom. The other Ladies are there, along with the guests for Yule.."

"I was worried we'd sleep through it.." Rhiannon said softly, "This is the first Christmas I've actually looked forward to in a long time.." She squeezed his hand, "I ran away at the end of Yule break. Every other Christmas I've either spent drunk enough that I didn't think about what I did...or wishing I was that drunk.."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her, "Well, you'll never have to do that again. Come on, let's follow Kreacher to the party.." She nodded and let the elf lead them down towards the ballroom.

It was very nearly packed to capacity she noticed. Between the wives, the Wards, the Junior Coven, friends, and family, there was nearly fifty people. _Blimey, we have a small army here.._ She thought, her hand going to pay her wand holster out of habit. _I don't think anyone is going to attack us here, but you don't just stop being paranoid..._

The house elves had been busy. Two long tables stretched out, each one groaning under its load of puddings, canapes, and punch bowls. Tonks came up to them. Harry noticed that she had one side of her hair red and the other green, She smiled, kissing each one, "Good to see you're both up...come on, I've got something for you.." She said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him over to a small table at the end of the ballroom. "What is it?" He asked her once she handed him a small box, "It's a surprise dummy, you've got to open it to find out." She teased him. Harry opened the box, finding inside a small piece of leather, "What is it?" Harry asked her.

Tonks smiled, "It's an official auror style wand holster. Amelia got me permission to get one for you. Normally only aurors get this style of holster, it has a few spells that the ones you can by at Ollivanders doesn't. For starters, it's impervious to summoning charms. No one but you can take it out once it's holstered."

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed, pulling up his sleeve. Tonks took the holster and secured it, using the time to trace up his arm, teasing his skin with her finger nails. "Now, take your wand and slide it home.." She said, her voice taking on a teasing whisper, "You know, you haven't spent much time with me since coming back from Hogwarts..I'll have to give you a nice..long..detention for that.." She grinned and then kissed him, "Now, unfortunately, Diana has been waiting on you, so I can't have you all to myself. That said, before we return to Hogwarts, you are mine Mister. Do you understand that?"

When Harry nodded, she kissed him again and then rose, going to find Rhiannon who was talking to her father. Diana sat down beside him, "Happy Christmas Harry, here this is for you.." She handed him a small box wrapped in blue paper. Harry opened it and found a small silver token with a crown embossed on it. "This is a wardstone that lets you visit the Palace whenever you want. I'm going to be working with Amelia to get Prince Andrew up to snuff with our world, and that means I'll be staying my old quarters for a few weeks. I'd like it if you'd come see me during one of your weekends. If you have this stone on you, and say "Royal floo, Buckingham Palace." It'll open up for you, if you say "Gimlet" afterwards, you can travel through the floo." She explained to him, "So when will you be leaving for the Palace?" He asked him. She frowned, "The day after New Years...that's why I was hoping we could spend tonight together..I haven't had much time with you since our first date.." Harry nodded, "Alright, we can spend the night together.." He smiled softly, "I like the idea of spending more time with you...if my aunt could see me now, she actually had a full set of commemorative plates from when you had your fake marriage with Prince Charles.."

Diana rolled her eye, "Ugh those things..I bought a set myself. I used them to practice my blasting hexes..." She grinned and looped her arm around Harry, "Now, go mingle with the others, I'll be waiting on you.." She kissed him softly before letting rise and make his way over to where Fleur and Apolline were talking to Peter and Genevieve.

Scene Break

Ron and Ginny were not at the party, though Arthur and Mafalda Weasley nee Hopkirk, were in attendance. They were at the burrow, and Ginny was bemoaning her fathers choice in second wives. "She's moved everything, all of Mums books on potion brewing are gone!" Ginny cried, as she flopped down onto the couch. "I wanted to get a back up batch of amortentia ready for when we get back..."

Ron sighed and thumbed through a copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages' that had stopped being current shortly before the first Muggle World War, "It's not that bad, the house is cleaner than it was when Mum was here. She was a terrible house keeper.."

Somewhere in East London, a red haired housekeeper felt slighted for a reason she didn't understand.

"She's our mother, and now she's somewhere in Muggle London..along with Professor Dumbledore.." Ginny said, throwing up her hands, "Why are you still acting like everything is fine? Everything is not fine Ronald."

Ron didn't answer. The truth was, he was starting to feel slightly conflicted about what he was doing. Admittedly, he still hated Harry for being wealthy, and married to so many beautiful witches, but he didn't know if he really wanted to hurt Fred. Fred and George had came to visit their father and step mother. Mafalda had been unhappy about their choice to remain drop outs from Hogwarts, but was nevertheless very proud of what Potter's Prank Palace had become. The little shop they had bought at the back end of Diagon Alley was already becoming too small for what they needed. Fred was eyeing the site that Zonko's sat on in Hogsmeade for a second branch. When George had teased their brother, claiming that he wanted that spot because then he could see Hermione more often, Fred had looked uncharacteristically serious...

" _Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" Fred had said once it was just the two of them in the kitchen. "Of course son, what's on your mind?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of the tea he had just brewed them._

" _I..when you proposed to Mafalda, did you do anything special?" Fred asked quietly, "It's just..I know she's still in school, but-"_

" _But you love Hermione Granger, and you want to marry her when she graduates?" Arthur finished. Fred just nodded, "I love her.." He said simply._

 _Neither man saw Ron listening in._

Ron sighed as he turned the page, dimly he could still hear Ginny ranting about how awful the newest Mrs. Weasley was. But he was still lost in his own thoughts.

 _In Charms, he had been partnered with a girl he had never worked with before. Romilda Vane was in many ways very similar to Hermione. She was smart, and she was very driven to be the best. So, upon being partnered with Ron, she had impressed upon him that if she was going to be the best in the class, then he needed to be the best with her._

" _You will study these notes Ronald. If you do not, then I will show you the curses my mother showed me before I started at Hogwarts. Did you know I could have every hair on your body turn into writhing snakes? I do mean every hair." She said, not in a threatening tone of voice, but rather one that someone would use in describing the color of a white wall._

 _She terrified him. But for some reason, the idea of studying with her wasn't as scary as it should have been._

Scene Break

Fred patted the pocket of his robes for what was probably the ninth time that evening. Across the way he saw Hermione talking animatedly with her mother and Alice Longbottom. He smiled to himself, and then taking a breath to gather his nerve, crossed over to her side. "Hey 'Mione, can I steal you for a second?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Mum, Mrs. Longbottom, I'll be back in a little while.." She said as she was led to an alcove, away from everyone else. _Fred looks more serious than I've ever seen him.._ She thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Christmas Hermione, I hope you don't mind, but this is the kind of gift that I have to open first.." He popped open the box, revealing a small diamond ring, "I know that you will say no, if I asked you to marry me before you graduate, but I don't mind waiting until you have a perfect score in your N.E.W.T's..Hermione Jean Granger, will you-"

He was stopped when Hermione nearly knocked him to the ground by the force of her hug, "Of course I'll marry you after I've graduated." She grinned madly before kissing him, "And to think, all I was going to give you for Christmas was a razor with a permanent sharpening enchantment.."

Emma Granger saw two things when she looked over at the couple. She saw Fred opening a small box, and Hermione hugging him, she could hear a faint 'yes'. She smiled and turned to Alice Longbottom, "My little girl is, if I'm not mistaken, engaged. Now I get to introduce Mr. Weasley to a muggle tradition known as 'scaring the piss out of the future son in law'."

Alice snorted, "You want to really get him? Ask Harry to come over and make them think that you two are together. Her best friend as a possible step dad? It would give them both fits." Emma let the idea play in her mind, "That's actually not a bad idea at all..." Alice smirked, "Well, while his father might have been one of the best pranksters in his year, I was pretty damned good at catching him in the act."

Emma excused herself and went to find Harry. She found him dancing with Parvati Patel, she waited until the pair broke apart. "I hope that was a proper apology for the last time we were at a party..." He said smiling. Parvati leaned up and kissed his cheek, "That'll do for a start.." She winked and left to rejoin her sister who was sitting with Neville and Luna, talking animatedly about something.

"Harry, would you mind helping me with something?" Emma asked, "It seems Fred has proposed to Hermione, and I want to have a little fun with them. Will you help me with a little prank?"

"What sort of prank?" Harry asked, slightly confused, but also intrigued by the idea. "I want to give you a little kiss on the lips and tell her that you and I are also getting married.." Emma said with a little grin, "Would you mind if I did that?" "I like the idea of messing with Hermione and Fred, but we'd better make sure we've got curse resistant clothes on...I have eleven wives and two fiancees in this room and none of them are in on this plan.."

"Don't worry about that...I see Alice going from wife to wife, I think she's telling them the plan. She came up with it any way...so, are you ready?" She asked, looping her arm in his and leading him to where her daughter still hugging Fred.

"What's all this?" Emma asked. Hermione turned and Emma stifled a grin as she watched her daughters face go from pleased to confused when she saw Harry walking arm in arm with her mother. "Wha-" She started, only to be cut off by her mother. "That's a lovely ring Hermione, would I be wrong in assuming that it's an engagement ring?"

"I...no..it's-" Hermione began again, Emma grinned and turned to Harry, "Just think dear, Hermione got her big surprise on the same day you and I were going to make our relationship official.." Hermione turned white as her mother kissed Harry, her arms going around him. "Just think, we could do a double wedding and then you could go back to Hogwarts as Step Daughter and Step Father.."

Scene Break

At the other end of the Ballroom, Amelia and Susan were sitting with Augusta Longbottom and Cuthbert Cosgrove. The two, at this point more than slightly into their cups had spent most of the evening together. Rhiannon walked over to the foursome, "Amelia...I thought it over. I'll act as the witness for the oath."

"Thank you Rhiannon.." Amelia said, "We'll go in tomorrow and arrange it."

"STEP FATHER?!" Everyone in the Ballroom turned when they heard Hermione shriek. Thirteen different witches did their best to avoid spraying the tablecloths before them with their beverages as they held in their laughter.

"I think they're rather cute together.." A more than slightly besotted Augusta Longbottom said. "I think you're rather cute." Cuthbert told her before leaning in and kissing the older woman.

 _I think this will be another Christmas where I'm blind drunk by the end of it.._ Rhiannon thought as he saw her father kiss the grandmother of one of her husbands friends.


	126. Chapter 126: Merry Christmas Harry III

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Bully in the Alley" by Kimbers Men

Chapter 126: Merry Christmas Harry: Part Three

The party continued after Emma and Harry's prank. Hermione was caught between the high of getting engaged and the utter confusion she had felt seeing her mother kiss Harry. Fred had taken her out onto the grounds to get some air. "Feel better Mione?" He asked her as they walked along the garden path.

"A little, I'm sorry Fred, but I just saw my best friend and my mother kiss. And that wasn't just a little peck, I never saw my mother kiss my father like that." She sighed, "I mean, I guess if that's what they want I'm not going to act like a prat about it."

"That's a very mature attitude.." A familiar voice said behind them. Hermione turned to see Harry standing there, Emma at his side. "For the record though, while your mother is a very beautiful woman, we were just messing with you."

"He's handsome, maybe I could have a boy-toy, but for now Hermione, he's just your best friend, and not a future step-father-" Emma said, "Maybe later though, that was a very nice kiss.." Harry added.

"You two mean...you were...you you ARGH!" Hermione grabbed some snow from the ground and threw it at them in frustration. "I feel as her fiancee that I should help my lady love in her time of need.." Fred said as he made his own snowball.

Harry looked at Emma for a moment, "So, for our first date should we-" Emma was already balling up some snow, "Cream my daughter and her future husband? You read my mind." She grinned and with that the battle was on.

From her vantage point by the window Bellatrix watched her husband once again having a chance to act like the teenager he was. She smiled fondly as Harry and Emma over turned a bench, using it as a crude barricade as they hurled snowballs towards Fred and Hermione who had used their wands to turn a nearby bush into a waist high wall. She laughed softly, drawing the attention of Narcissa. "They seem to be having fun..." Narcissa stated, "If he wanted to win, Harry would use a duplication charm on the flying snowballs though.."

"It's not about who wins Cissy, for a little while, our husband isn't the boy-who-lived, or the chosen one, or whatever nonsense they've decided to call him...he's just Harry." Bellatrix smiled, "It's moments like this where I can see him in five years playing with our children.."

Narcissa joined her in that smile, "Lilith Anne has been doing a lot of moving lately, I think she's just as eager to meet her father as James Cygnus has been for you.." Narcissa thought for a moment, "I've nearly finished something I want to show Harry before he goes back to Hogwarts. He is Lord of thirteen Houses, through either birth or conquest. I believe that he should revive those Houses, with each of us acting as Lady of that House it would provide Harry more chances for allies in the form of Vassal Houses..."

"See, Cissy, this is why it worries us when you are quiet. Most witches get a book, or maybe take up knitting. You just go off and create entire power structures for our Husband.." Bellatrix said quietly, "That said I think it's a great idea. Do you have any ideas for who should be where?"

"I have a few. You, for example, should be Lady Potter, you are after all the wife with whom his heir is currently gestating. I would either take my old place as Lady Malfoy, or Lady Black..." Narcissa said, reaching into her pocket for her note pad. She tapped it with her wand, bringing it to full size and then did the same with a quill.

"I think Dora would be better suited to the role of Lady Black...either her or Andi.." Bellatrix suggested, "Fleur is already the Lady Presumptive for House Delacour." Narcissa nodded, "Were she not I would suggest Lady Ravenclaw, but as she is already claimed so to speak, I am thinking about Hedwig for Lady Ravenclaw and Andromeda as Lady Slytherin."

"I know she was a Hufflepuff, but I think Rhiannon would make a good Lady Gryffindor, Harry always likes to remind her of how brave he thinks she is." Bellatrix thought, "Amelia would work as Lady Peverell, seeing as Susan is the Lady Presumptive for House Bones."

The two sisters continued to make notes on possible placements as the others milled about.

Rhiannon found a quiet corner of the ballroom for her and Tonks, "I got you something Tonks.." She said, handing her a small, poorly wrapped package. Tonks opened it to find a small stack of letters. "Rhee, what is this-"

"They're my letters. Each one, I wrote, planned to send to you, and then froze. I didn't have the nerve then, but I do now." She said softly, watching as Tonks opened the first one.

 _Tonks,_

 _By the time you've gotten this, you are probably aware that I'm not at Hogwarts. If you weren't already aware then you are now._

 _My dad can't afford to keep sending me, not with his medical bills. So, I'm not coming back. I spent Yule break trying to find a job, and I did. I love you, but I'm not telling you where I am working, because I know that you'll skive off to come find me._

 _Maybe when you graduate I'll tell you where I am and we can see each other again. Until then, I kissed the bottom of the letter, you can kiss that and if the charm I put on the paper works, I'll know that you still love me, even though I ran away._

 _Yours._

 _Rhee_

Rhiannon felt a warm on her lips, looking back at Tonks, she saw her mouth moving from the paper, a little smile on her lips. "Of course I still love you, you idiot. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you when you do the next idiotic stunt." She drew Rhiannon into an embrace, "But if you ever think that the best idea is to run away from me again, I'll find you. Clear?"

"Crystal." Rhiannon said before kissing Tonks again. Rhiannon squeezed Tonks gently, as ever mindful of the two babies inside them, "Harry is going to be spending the night with Diana, so that means we have our room to ourselves. I say we ditch the party, grab a few treats from the dessert table and have our own party..." She whispered against Tonks' ear. Tonks smirked, "I'll get the treacle pudding, you grab the trifle."

At their own table Neville and Luna were in the middle of a discussion with Xenophilius Lovegood and the newly minted Katherine O'Grady. "This was how I spent my time at Hogwarts. When I discovered my love for writing, I knew that I would probably spend a lot of time making enemies so I needed a new face. I found the tackiest glasses I could, and used them to make my glamour. That face needed a name, so I decided why not Rita Skeeter.." She explained, "However, at the Quibbler I've seen no reason to act as Rita, Katherine has been doing just fine ingratiating herself with Magical London. Most people find me less off putting that when I was Rita, so I just tell them how awful I thought Rita was, and they eat it up."

"So, Katherine O'Grady is the real you?" Neville asked. Katherine nodded, "Rita was my mothers name. Skeeter was just something that sort of rhymed and was ridiculous enough that they should have noticed right away that it was a false name."

"Clever witches or wizards are a rare commodity.." Xenophilius said, "So, when you find one, you keep them close by." "That's what I've done," Neville said, "The nargles said that she's the one for me, and I'm definitely listening to them.." Luna smiled and leaned over to kiss Neville's cheek. "You are a very sweet man Neville Longbottom. In ten years time I will tell our daughter about this party, the only difference in my telling and the real version is you haven't brought me a slice of that hedgehog cake." She said pointing at the almond studded cake. Neville took the hint and went over to the dessert table, leaving her with her father and the reporter, she was swiftly warming up to.

Mafalda Weasley sank into her chair beside Arthur, "I think I've had enough fun for the evening Arthur dear, if you are ready I'm exhausted.." Arthur broke away from his conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt and nodded. "Alright, Mrs. Weasley, let's get you home.." Rising with Mafalda they made their way out of the ballroom towards the floo, "I will say, you do seem a bit peaky Mafalda. You're not getting sick are you?"

"Nothing like that Arthur, I may be slightly pregnant though.." She smiled as her husband froze in mid stride, "You're pregnant?" Mafalda nodded, "I confirmed it this morning with the charm. Congratulations, you still have the highest number of children out of everyone at the party.."

At the Burrow, Ginny snapped the quill she was using. Ron looked over to her, "You alright?" Ginny nodded, "I'm fine, I think.. I just had the sudden urge to choke someone.." Ron rose from his seat on the couch, "I think I'll go study my charms assignments, Romilda said she wants to quiz me when we get back. If I pass her test, she promised me a signed photo from the Cannons.."

 _How nice for you.._ Ginny rolled her eyes as her brother went upstairs. She grumbled to herself as she rummaged for another quill. _If I have to use a compulsion charm to keep you on the plan Ron, I will._ Ginny would become Lady Potter-Black. There was nothing else to it. She needed to get close to Harry, the best way, in her mind was to bring the 'Golden Trio' back together. The best way to do that was to get Ron and Hermione together, then Harry would be around her more often and that would get her the chance she needed to get the potion into him.

At her own house in Yorkshire, Romilda Vane found herself thinking about her own plan. _Perhaps the best way to get his attention will be to show up at Quidditch practice...I'd have to avoid his bodyguard though, she's always around him. Sweet Maeve why is this so difficult? I should be able to just walk up to Harry and say 'Hello, my name is Romilda and we belong together'...I can talk to Ronald Weasley just fine, but I freeze up every time I'm near him._

 _Why can't I feel comfortable where it counts? Why is it that I can talk to Ronald about Charms for the entirety of our free period but if I walk past Harry Potter I can't speak for another ten minutes?_ Romilda groaned and threw herself onto her bed, screaming her frustrations into her pillow.

Downstairs Charles Vane took a cleaver to a large hunk of beef. A muggle and a butcher by trade, he knew from his late wife that wizards had charms that could slice meat from a bone with ease, but he was an artist. This was his craft and he wouldn't trade his skills with his cleaver for anything. He looked back at his work and grunted softly from his exertions. He placed the meat back in his refrigerator and took the piece he'd carved and placed it in his slow cooker. Ever since Miranda Vane died, Boxing Day dinner was always slow cooker pot roast, it had came about from when he hadn't been willing to do anything except care for his infant daughter, feeding himself hadn't been a priority.

 _Miranda Walsh had been the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She'd told him she was a witch on their first anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. He'd argued with her, saying that she was very nice. Miranda had kissed him in thanks and then levitated him off the ground with her wand._

 _She taught him about her world, she'd been in 'Slytherin' House, had a falling out with her parents over her plans post school. She wanted a job, they wanted her to marry someone named Theodore Nott Sr. She'd left home and found her own place near his fathers butcher shop. They'd met and, to use a phrase she enjoyed, it was like magic._

 _She'd died in childbirth, giving him their daughter Romilda. It had taken her friend Lisa Boot to pull him from his depression. She had been the only person from her world to ever have contact with the Vanes. She'd taken one look at the state of his house and informed him, in no uncertain terms that until his house was in order, she wasn't leaving._

 _Sixteen years and she hasn't left yet..I guess she's used to the mess now.._ He thought with a smile as he let the meat cook and went upstairs to their bedroom.


	127. Chapter 127: Teresa's Oath

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Captain Morgan's Revenge" by Alestorm

Chapter 127: Teresa's Oath

Teresa Zabini found herself back in the interrogation room. Not only that but she had been given her wand back by Amelia. They sat in the room waiting on someone's arrival. Teresa wasn't sure whom, but she had a feeling. That feeling was confirmed when the door opened and the daughter of Jane Cosgrove walked into the room. "Rhiannon is here to act as the witness and binder for your oath," Amelia explained, "I have written out what I expect from you, feel free to read it before we begin. If you feel that you cannot comply with this, then you will go back to your cell and await trial. If you feel that can comply, then you will be allowed to go back home and perform the duties ascribed to you."

Teresa nodded and took the paper from Amelia, _It's simple enough, provide information on unmarked and marked death eaters, I can never tell anyone who I am working for or the oath will kill me. I have to defend the life and interests of Harry Potter-Black and his family whenever I have the chance, any act that could be seen as inaction on my part with regards to the continued health and well being of the Potter-Black family will kill me._ "I accept these terms Minister Bones. In exchange for this I will-"

"You will be given a trial for your actions in the murder of Jane Cosgrove and Roger Dorset." Amelia said, "The deaths of your husbands are of no concern to me, I have read the files we have on them, they were not good men by any stretch of the imagination. You have also kept your nose mostly clean after those two deaths, if that changes after you take the veritaserum I will add charges where needed."

Teresa nodded, and Amelia continued, "At your trial, I will make note of your actions in helping us and should your information and cooperation be deemed enough you will most likely avoid the Veil or the Kiss." Amelia frowned slightly when she heard Rhiannon scoff then turned to the younger witch, "Rhiannon, I have asked you to serve as witness and binder because you are the one most affected by her actions outside of Hedwig. Hedwig still doesn't have complete control over her magic so you were the only person I could trust with this. In a sense it will be your judgment that decides if she has betrayed her oath. A spark of your magic will remain within her, and should it deem her actions improper, it will be as if you were the one who cast the killing curse upon her."

Rhiannon sighed softly, "I will do this, because I think my mum would have wanted me to be here. But, if she breaks her vow, I won't take any joy out of it.." She looked down at her stomach, "If something happens to me after this one is born, I don't want her making my mistakes.." Teresa didn't speak, she knew that the younger witch wouldn't care about her words, _You learned the lesson that it took me years to learn...you are already a better mother than I am..._ "I don't want the mark on my soul that taking joy out of her death would bring.." Rhiannon finished before drawing her wand out, "I'm ready for whatever I have to do.."

Amelia rose and drew her own wand, "Teresa Zabini, you may draw your wand and touch its tip to mine. Rhiannon, then you will touch yours to our wands." Rhiannon nodded and the three wands were brought together, "Teresa Zabini, do you swear to serve as our informant against the Dark Lord, to gather information for us and to keep the health and well being of Harry Potter-Black and his family foremost in your actions at the risk of your life and magic?" Rhiannon asked, charging her words with magic as it flowed into the connection, "I do so swear." Teresa said, her own magic rushing to meet Rhiannon's, "Do you, Amelia Susanna Potter-Black, swear that you will keep your end of this agreement, that Teresa Zabini will only be tried for the murders of Jane Cosgrove and Roger Dorset, unless other murders are discovered, at the cost of your life and magic?" "I do so swear." Amelia replied to Rhiannon, her magic intermingling with the other witches. There was a bright flash as magic bound them and then it was over. "You've got what you want from me Amelia, I'm going back home now.." Rhiannon said, leaving the cell.

Amelia reholstered her wand and looked to Teresa, "Your home has been cleared of dangerous runes, tracking charms, and anything else we could find that would be dangerous to you. Now, I'll just take this.." She said, drawing the wand from Teresa's hand and placing it back in its containment box, "Auror Dawkins will be in shortly with veritaserum." Sure enough the door opened and an auror bearing a small silver bottle stepped into the room, "Auror Dawkins, please administer three drops of veritaserum to Madam Zabini and then prepare to record the interrogation.."

Scene Break

Mafalda was at the Burrow preparing lunch for herself and the two youngest Weasley's, _Soon it will be the three youngest.._ She thought smiling to herself. She was excited but also terrified of the fact that she was pregnant. Excited because she was carrying a new life within her, a gift given to her by the man she loves, but terrified because of what she hadn't told Arthur. Pregnancies had never went well in the Hopkirk family. She was an only child because of the risks put upon her mother, miscarriages and stillbirths were common, as were deaths in childbirth. Still, it would do no good to tell her husband and let him worry about it. She would speak to the healers to confirm what the charm had told her.

Ginny watched her from the doorway with narrow, hate filled eyes. _This bitch thinks she can waltz into my home and take my mothers place?_ The only thing that had kept Mafalda from being the recipient of the worse curses Ginny knew was that Arthur had locked hers and Rons wands away at the start of the break. Mafalda was a stickler for the rules regarding the use of magic, as that was her department after all.

Ron made a final mark on the Charms work Romilda had asked him to complete. He wanted that picture of the Cannons. More than that, he found that he wanted to see her nose crinkle when she smiled looking at his work. He'd noticed that little quirk when they were working at Hogwarts on their shared assignment. He'd gotten lucky when he'd suggested a different wand motion and had produced a bouquet of purple flowers by mistake when he'd meant to duplicate the plate of biscuits in front of them. He'd handed her the flowers, mostly trying to get them out of his own hands when he noticed that smile. It had only been there for a moment, but he'd seen it.

Ginny wanted nothing more at this moment that to have her wand. She wanted to take that little condescending smirk off of Mafalda's face.

Mafalda smiled as she stirred the curry she had made, _This smells wonderful, thankfully it's too early for the little one to express any opinions on my choice in food.._ She was surprised to hear a sound from the floo. Turning, she saw Arthur dusting himself off, "Arthur, I didn't know you would be back from the Ministry so early.." She said smiling as she kissed her husband. Arthur returned the kiss, "My meeting didn't take that long, I did stop by and see Percy, he sends his best."

"He was a good clerk when he interned in my office, I'm glad Minister Bones has found a place for him.." Mafalda said, "Though I suppose it's Minister Potter-Black now.."

"It is. But as she doesn't want to spend the galleons to change any of the papers going out, she hasn't complained if anyone has called her Minister Bones." Arthur replied, neither of them noticing Ginny growing pale.

 _Another one! Another damn witch taking my spot from me!_ Ginny held the scream she wanted to let loose. Then she saw her father touch Mafalda's stomach, "How's our little one?" He asked her quietly. Ginny's eyebrows shot up, _What. Little. One?_ She thought in growing horror at the possibilities.

"Your son or daughter is still far too small to have expressed anything except a faint uneasy feeling when I woke up this morning. It passed. I'm pregnant Arthur, not dying..." She said, then drew in a breath, "I owled a friend who works at St. Mungos, she is prepared to see me next week for my first pre-natal check up."

"What time? I'll arrange with Paxton to cover for me long enough to come with you.." He said. Ginny didn't hear the rest, she was already rushing up the stairs to Ron's room. She threw open the door, finding Ron rolling up his Charms paper. "That whore is pregnant!" She spat, "Who's pregnant?" Ron asked.

"That **WHORE** out there. The one who stole our mothers place in this house. She is pregnant!" Ginny shut the door behind her, "I'm going to find the key to open Daddy's trunk. I'm going to get my wand, and I'm going to hex her head off of her shoulders!"

"Or, you could not do that. You could calm down." Ron said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture, "You sound like a death eater right now." "I sound like someone trying to get our house back into order. Our mother is somewhere with the muggles. I can't bring her home if that bitch is here. She has to be out of our house so Mum can come back."

"She can't come back Ginny. She doesn't remember us, she doesn't have her magic. As far as she knows, she's always been a muggle." Ron argued, "I might not like how things have happened, but Dad is happier now than he had been in a long time."

"You're taking her side?" Ginny said, raising her and slapping her brother, "Fine then. I suppose the only brother I have left is Charlie." She left the room, passing her father without a word. "Lunch is ready son...what's the matter with Ginny?"

"She overheard you and Mafalda talking. She knows that Mafalda is pregnant, and she's not taking it well...just..for everyone's sake, make sure the lock on your trunk works." Ron said.

Scene Break

 _I could really get used to this.._ Diana thought as she opened her eyes and saw her husband laying beside her. She grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck, waking him up. "Good morning.." She said softly. Harry smiled and kissed her, "Good morning Diana.."

"Last night was fun...you gave me tingles in very enjoyable places.." She said with a grin as she sat up in the bed, her arm going around him, "Any plans for today?"

"Nothing except looking over some proposal of Narcissa's. She wants me to revive the Houses I'm in control of. Then, she wants me to name a wife to each House." Harry said, "That way instead of there being thirty or forty Potter-Black children starting at Hogwarts in a few years, there is instead a Peverell, a Ravenclaw, things like that.."

"Interesting...I have a noble title on my fathers side as a member of the Spencer family, but I don't have anything to claim on the magic side." She told him, "So, where on that chart do you think I'll fall?"

"I don't know honestly. Narcissa said she was going to work on that last night and knowing her she probably went to sleep sometime after the sun rose.." Harry shrugged, "This bed is comfortable and you are warm, so I don't really want to get up and do 'Lord Potter-Black' stuff.."

There was a soft knock on the door, "Harry, can I come in?" It was Rhiannon's voice, "Uh..sure.." He said, as she opened the door and without paying any mind to Diana, toed off her shoes and climbed in bed on his right side, "I..I did it. I was the binder for the oath. A part of my magic will be with the woman who murdered my mother until we remove her from the oath...or she betrays us and dies.."

Rhiannon sighed softly, "Why don't I feel good about this? If she steps out of line it would be like I killed her, and I...I don't want to kill her anymore..I keep thinking about our baby and...I don't want her to grow up with a mother who's okay with the idea of killing someone because they hurt you. Stop people if they are a danger, sure I get that. That's why I wanted to be an auror...but this..it's my magic overseeing the oath, if she breathes wrong, she could die...and that thought is eating at me." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, "Why does that thought drive me crazy?"

"Because you are a good person..." He said softly, stroking her cheek, "You aren't evil, or heartless, you're not a monster...you are good, with one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. You worry about this because you want to be a good example to your baby.."

She sighed and kissed his chest softly, "Thanks Harry..I...I still feel off about this whole thing, but I'll make it work..." She rolled slightly and looked over at Diana, "Sorry about interrupting your Harry time Diana.."

"I had my Harry time last night, three times in fact..I don't mind sharing him.." She said with a little smile, "You seem to need him at the moment, so I'm going to get up and take a shower..."

Rhiannon felt Harry shift over, so she had more room as Diana rose from the bed. She moved with him, cradling against her husband, "If we ever get the chance, Harry..I want to find Richard Holder and rub the fact that you're ten times the better wizard than he could ever be, into his stupid, fat face.."

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, "We'll see..for now though all I want is to lay here, with my beautiful wife and have another few moments of blessed silence.."

Normally, Fate would do something to ruin Harry's morning, that was after all a perfect set up. But even Destiny itself can wish someone a Happy Christmas. Harry managed to have a peaceful nap with Rhiannon at his side.


	128. Chapter 128: Alexandra and Roger

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Heavy Metal" by Sammy Hagar

Chapter 128: Alexandra and Roger

Hedwig finished reviewing the textbooks Harry had lent her. She felt confident enough with the spells for a fourth year student. _It's not enough to get my place as an auror back, but I can at least survive a basic duel..._ She thought as she looked out on the grounds where Harry was walking with Diana.

She smiled watching Harry. He was one of the few good things she still could claim as hers in this world. She'd had a strange dream the night before, it had been a good kind of strange thought.

 _She had found Peter Prewett, they were adults now. He hadn't remembered her at first, but when she'd kissed him, little by little it had came flooding back. Her first love, the one who had shaped her more than anyone else. His absence from her life had been what had drawn her to becoming an auror. She'd sworn to find him, to bring him back to their world._

 _But she'd ended up living in his instead. Not as a muggle, she was still a witch, she still worked as an auror, but she lived with him in a little house in the West Midlands. They'd had one son, Malcolm Edward Prewett who was in his third year as a Ravenclaw. They had even managed to reconnect with his mother. Martha Prewett loved her grandson, he was a bright boy and a talented young wizard when it came to Charms._

 _But then the dream changed and she saw Peter dancing with Genevieve Lalaurie. They were happy now. He had loved her, loved her when she'd felt undeserving of his love. If she'd had the ability to change their lives and go back to that moment before she left for fifth year. The moment he'd told her that he loved her, would she change anything?_

 _Sometime love means letting someone be with the person they were meant to be with. Sometimes loving someone means watching them heal another persons heart._

 _The scene changed and she saw Roger Dorset. Her husband, her best friend, the only person who had been able to comfort her after she received the letter from Fabian Prewett, telling her that Peter was gone. Fabian had told her the truth about his cousin, he wasn't dead. He'd been sent off._

 _She'd told Roger her plan; become and auror, become the head of the DMLE, and use those connections to find Peter. He'd promised to help her in anyway he could. She hadn't noticed the pain in his eyes._

 _He, along with Jane, had helped her study for every test. They'd spent hours together studying and revising every subject. It had been his help with Potions that had gotten her into the N.E.W.T's class._

 _In sixth year, she realized that she liked him. Not just as her friend Roger, but as something deeper._

 _They'd kissed and she knew it wasn't just like. She loved him._

 _When he proposed, of course she'd said yes. She would still find Peter, she swore, but now it was to bring him back to where he belonged._

 _She saw a life where Roger had never died. They raised a daughter, Vanessa Dorset had went to Gryffindor. She had been the one who would end up finding Peter and bringing him back. He was much older then, but she had gotten to see her first love again._

 _But then Roger died at the hands of someone obsessed with him._

 _She'd became an owl, trapped in her animagus form. She'd been lost in the mind of an animal for so many years that when Harry had freed her, it had nearly broken her._

When she'd woke up that morning, she felt more like Alexandra than she had in a very long time. But she was still Hedwig. Hedwig was as much a part who she was as Alexandra was. They were each a part of her, the animal part and the human part. She would listen to both halves of her spirit.

Hedwig could feel a thrumming inside her, instinctively she reached out with her magic. She felt everything sharpen into focus once more.

Where there had been a woman, a familiar snowy owl sat on the floor for a moment, before changing back into the blonde witch. "I just turned back into an owl!" She cried out. She raced to the door, she had to tell Harry, he had to know. She stopped at the door watching Harry and Diana embrace. She sighed softly and turned back, she would tell him. When he came back inside the Manor.

Scene Break

Teresa Zabini did not feel as if her home was hers anymore. It was the same place, if a bit alien feeling as she got acclimated back to the ward structure. The Ministry had been thorough, she noted with a little smile that someone had even dusted. Blaise had stayed at Hogwarts this year, so thankfully she hadn't needed to explain where she'd been.

Eager to read the news, she had wanted to buy a copy of the Daily Prophet, but it had been closed. _Davis ruined the Prophet so quickly?_ She had thought. Luckily there was another paper, The Quibbler. Formerly considered only useful for fish wrapper, it was now the best source for news in Wizarding Britain. She looked at the issue she had purchased from Flourish and Blott's.

 **Shake up as The Daily Prophet goes under!**

 **By Katherine O'Grady**

 **The Daily Prophet, former bastion of honest reporting, has finally fallen away. Taken over by Lord Marcus Greengrass, it had cast out nearly all of its staff. Even world famous reporter Rita Skeeter had been sacked.**

" **A terrible shame...of course, I was the only draw that paper had. With me gone, I certain its closure was a matter of days, if not hours." Rita had said from her undisclosed location where she was busily working on an authorized biography on our hero, Lord Harrison Potter-Black.**

 **Lord Potter-Black has given us this interview to explain the situations surrounding the strange goings on of the last days of the Prophet.**

 **K: Lord Potter-Black, thank you for this..**

 **HPB: Please, call me Harry**

 **K: Very well Harry, please explain why the Prophet dedicated its editorial columns to disparaging you.**

 **HPB: Well, it seems that Lord Greengrass had been manipulated via the imperius by Lord Davis. Lord Davis was jealous of House Potter-Black and so took the Prophet and used it, along with his connections in the Wizengamot to try and take my holdings from me. I confronted him, and he challenged me to a duel.**

 **K: Needless to say you won that duel**

 **HPB: (Laughs) Yes, I won the duel, and in doing so I freed Lord Greengrass from the control of Davis. Lord Greengrass has sworn fealty to me as reward for saving him.**

 **K: What are your plans now?**

 **HPB: To prevent something like this happening again, someone trying to convince the Wizengamot to break up my holdings under the guise of 'protecting' a boy who was too young to understand what he had. My Primary Wife, Narcissa Potter-Black has assisted me with reviving my conquered Houses. I have named a wife to each House and we will be making an announcement for that in the future.**

 **Exciting things are afoot dear reader. For more information on the particulars of the duel between House Potter-Black and House Davis, please turn to Page 5.**

 _So, that's why Davis hasn't contacted me. Harry killed him in a duel. The boy is powerful, if I don't find some way to prevent this..he'll destroy Blaise.._ She sighed and set down her paper. It wouldn't do any good at the moment to dwell. She needed to write to her contacts. She would send the owls to Bullstrode and Mercer first. They were greedy and stupid, very handy traits in people she wished to manipulate. Especially Phillip Bulstrode, _The way he's always staring at my breasts I have half a mind to let him become Husband number nine..perhaps if he's still alive after all this I'll do just that.._ She smiled at the thought. She hated Phillip Bulstrode, but she knew that he lusted after her. That would make it easy to wed him and then murder him later once she had his money. _Millicent is a sweet girl from what I've heard...I would leave her with half of the Bulstrode vault.._

Scene Break

Narcissa had not slept well. She had in fact slept in her chair in the study. A fact that Harry, when informed of this by Kreacher, had not taken well. He had in fact, carried her up to her room and put her in bed. Instructing her, in no uncertain terms that she was to sleep for at least three hours before attempting to leave the bed.

Now, she was awake again and with Harry at her side, she went over the parchment. "I was thinking that Nymphadora would be Lady Black, Bellatrix would be Lady Potter, Fleur will be Lady Delacour, Rhiannon would be Lady Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw would be Hedwig, Lady Menteur would be Celestine, Diana is already Lady Spencer, Susan is the heiress presumptive for House Bones, so Amelia could take the role of Lady Peverell, Andromeda could take the spot of Lady Renard, I would take Lady Slytherin, Pansy is the future Lady Parkinson, and Apolline is the current Lady Delacour." She finished, looking to Harry who nodded, "That works for me Love, have you spoken to the others?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I wanted your input first. After all, these are your Houses.."

"Yes, and you are my wives, I value your thoughts a great deal.." Harry said taking her hand, "We'll go to Gringotts and arrange everything before the end of break.." He told her. Narcissa nodded and squeezed his hand gently.

Narcissa had never expected this. The best a Black daughter could do would be marry well. She had done that, at least according to her mothers wishes, when she'd married Lucius. A man whom she'd hated. Her mother would have despised Harry, practically on principle, but he had treated her better in the few months they had been together than in the entirety of her marriage to Lucius.

That love, the knowledge that he put his feelings for them above his own safety, it humbled her. Harry would willingly give his life for his wives, so of course they would all do the same. It had taken the formation of the Coven, when he was dying from the curse cast upon him freeing her from her first marriage, but she had found the man she would die for.

He had given her a daughter, Lilith Anne Cassiopeia Potter-Black. Shortly, probably less than a week after Bellatrix's son was born, she would bring their daughter into the world. She placed her hand on her stomach, after a moment she felt Harry cover her hand with his. "Is she moving?" He asked her quietly, "No." Narcissa said, "I just like letting her know that her mother is here, and that she loves her."


	129. Chapter 129: The Houses Reborn

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and twenty nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Pill" by Pete Seegar

Chapter 129: The Houses Reborn

The next day found Harry sitting at the foot of his bed rubbing the feet of Bellatrix. She'd unfortunately, ended up being the one who suffered the worst when it came to their ankles and feet. She had taken to going to bed earlier and sleeping in later. Harry looked up from his task and noticed that Bellatrix had fallen asleep thanks to his ministrations. He slowed his motions only for her eyes to snap open, "You are not finished Mr Potter-Black. I would suggest that you keep it up, it's your fault that my feet are so sore.." She motioned to his face with one foot before putting it back down, "Get back to rubbing...if we're all going to Gringotts then my ankles need to be much thinner in order for me to slide my boots on."

"You could put on slippers.." Harry said smirking as he continued to rub. "I could, I could also hex you.." She said evenly, "I could turn you into a frog and then feed you to Fawkes.." The Phoenix in question trilled as if laughing. Harry looked at the bird, "Traitor.."

"Hardly, he is my familiar, not yours.." Bellatrix said smirking, finally closing her eyes again. "That feels good.." This time he didn't stop until he heard the soft snoring coming from his wife. He gently set her feet back down and then moved to slide into the bed at her side. At that motion, her arms went around him, resting her head against his chest.

Scene Break

"Where are they?" Narcissa said frowning, "Harry and Bella should have came down by now..." "Calm down Cissy, judging by the sounds I heard when I went past her bedroom, she's sleeping. Knowing our man, he is probably sleeping beside him." Andromeda said, leaning against the wall. There was a flash of green and Tracey Davis came through the floo. "Are we ready?" She asked Narcissa. "Very nearly. Harry and Bellatrix are...indisposed."

"When you say like that, it sounds like they're shagging..they're taking a nap. Bella has been feeling poorly, so she's been sleeping more." Rhiannon said, "I can't blame her..I don't know if I can stomach becoming Lady Gryffindor..." "Why not Rhee? I think you'll be great." Tonks replied, her arm going around the other woman.

"Thanks..but..I don't know..it's stupid and its probably just the baby sitting on my kidneys wrong making me say stupid stuff..." She muttered, leaning into Tonks slightly. "Or you're just being silly.." Tonks said, her voice soft against Rhiannon's ear, "You are going to be a great Lady Gryffindor..he's right, you are one of the bravest people I know.." Rhiannon felt a small amount of heat touch her cheeks at the compliment. Tracey looked to Narcissa, "I thought about it. I don't want to be the Heiress of House Davis. After what my father did...I don't want to be connected to that House anymore.."

Narcissa nodded, "I...can understand that...I take it then you wish to become a Ward of one of the others?" Tracey nodded, "I don't even care which one...anything is a step up from being connected to my father."

"If you don't wish to be a Davis, you're welcome to become a Spencer." Diana said to her, "I will warn you, you'll probably be going into the muggle world more often as one. Lord Spencer, my father, is a muggle. He got a fun surprise the day my mother levitated a pitcher of water off the kitchen table as her way of explaining who she was."

Finally Narcissa had had enough. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Not getting an answer she opened the door and looked inside. She found Harry curled up with Bellatrix, his arm resting just below her stomach. They were both sleeping peacefully, but they had an appointment to keep. Narcissa stepped in, shaking Harry's arm until he opened his eyes. "Harry, please wake Bellatrix. We need to leave for Gringotts." She turned and left the room, leaving Harry to wake his wife. He turned and went to put his hand on her shoulder, "Touch me and I'll smack you. I'm awake." She said, "Help me up.." She asked him. Harry rose from his side of the bed and put his glasses back on, then he went to her side and let her grab his hands to pull herself up. She kissed him once she was on her feet, "Thank you for comforting a grouchy pregnant woman.." She said softly.

Scene Break

Amelia would meet them at Gringotts, she promised. She needed to have her first meeting with Teresa Zabini since her release. She went to her office at the Ministry and then from there, she used the floo to arrive at the Zabini townhouse, Teresa was waiting for her when she arrived. "Please, make yourself at home.." She said, a faint note of annoyance that Amelia hadn't announced she was coming and had instead simply came through.

"I am rather in a hurry Madam Zabini, so if you would please inform me of your progress I would appreciate it."Amelia said, taking note of the stack of papers Teresa had on her desk. "Certainly Minister..." She indicated the papers before her, "This is a list of the death eaters I know ranked in order of importance. I would recommend going after them carefully, after all in the case of some of these they have enough money to make getting to them difficult, even for the Minister."

"Oh? And how would they make it difficult?" Amelia asked. Teresa smiled thinly, "They would be able to afford polyjuice potion, enough of it to hide themselves while you wasted your time processing thirty or forty of their copies. Or they could afford to hire enough hired wands to make getting close enough to them to arrest them at all very difficult."

Amelia frowned, she knew that Teresa was correct. Given the proper amount of money, someone could create a big enough scene that they could avoid arrest and travel to one of the countries that doesn't have an extradition treaty. "Fair enough then, are these names all you have for me?" "No, Minister. I have another thing that might interest you. Philip Bulstrode wishes to have dinner with me tonight. You will find him on the list as marked 'weak but well connected'..he's wealthy and that buys him sway in the Wizengamot, as well as with the lesser bureaucrats in the Ministry. The man himself is a pig and far more foolish than he thinks he is. Foolish enough that he would not notice if someone was to place a few listening charms in my dining room and in the study."

"So your plan is to trick him into confessing something worth our trouble? What prevents you from being pointed out by him as the only one who was with him when he said these things?" Amelia asked, annoyance flitting over her features again as Teresa smiled once more, "The most simple answer is he'll be too busy staring down my robes to remember what he told me. Plus, I plan to obliviate him of the evening, and then have my house elf drop him off in an alley. An alley that I would hope has a few aurors patrolling in time to bring in a marked death eater."

 _Tricky bitch.._ Amelia thought to herself as she took the papers and rolled them up, carrying them under her arm. "Good work. Contact me with your house elf when you are ready for us to collect Mr. Bulstrode." She said, "Now I have to attend other business. Good day." She turned and vanished back through the floo to her office at the Ministry.

In her office, Amelia looked over the names quickly. Most of the ones she saw were ones that hadn't been deemed important enough at the time when they'd shown up on Bellatrix's list. _Now that the bigger fish are dealt with, I see no reason not to go after the smaller ones. That will keep the higher risk targets from noticing anything...well hopefully anyway._ She marked down a few names of aurors she wanted to use for the task of collecting Philip Bulstrode tonight. She would pass the names on to Kingsley before leaving out for Gringotts. Scrimgeour, she'd came to realize was far too interested in becoming Minister after she retired. She had a suspicion that he was going behind her back and possibly making arrangements with the other departments, trading favors now for future ones when he became Minister. For now, that wasn't important. She had her office as Minister and should Scrimgeour step out of line, she would have him replaced. _Kingsley would make a good department director...then I would move Nymphadora into the head auror spot..wait..damn she's Professor Potter-Black now...I doubt she would come back to the job if I offered her slightly higher pay and worse duties.._

 _Damn it all, it's time.._ She said as her wand buzzed, the alarm spell she had placed telling her that she needed to be at Gringotts in less than twenty minutes. She rose from her chair and smoothed her robes before apparating into the lobby of Gringotts.

Scene Break

The process of reviving the Houses absorbed into House Potter-Black was surprisingly straightforward Harry learned. He'd merely needed to declare intent and then name each wife as the Lady of their respective House. "I name Nymphadora Potter-Black as the Lady Black, I name Bellatrix Potter-Black as the Lady Potter, I name Narcissa Potter-Black as the Lady Slytherin, I name Andromeda Potter-Black as the Lady Renard, I name Fleur Potter-Black as the Lady Delacour, I name Rhiannon Potter-Black as the Lady Gryffindor, I name Hedwig Potter-Black as the Lady Ravenclaw, I name Apolline Potter-Black as the Lady Malfoy, I name Celestine Potter-Black as the Lady Menteur, I name Amelia Potter-Black as the Lady Peverell, I name Diana Potter-Black as the Heiress of House Spencer, I name Susan Bones as the Heiress Presumptive of House Bones, and I name Pansy Parkinson as the Heiress Presumptive for House Parkinson. This I swear, so mote it be!" Harry had stated, reading the parchment Narcissa had given him and holding his wand aloft. His magic responded, and after a drop of blood to craft each ring, an act that left his hand feeling like he'd stuck in one of the two wrong ends of a blast ended skrewt, it was done. His wives were all now the Ladies of Noble, or in some cases, Ancient and Noble Houses.

Next came the part that was even less fun. In order to reactivate the vaults for each House, Harry had needed to sign documents and at Gringotts that could only mean one thing. Harry looked with distaste at the black quill before him. Griphook noticed the frown and spoke up, "Lord Potter-Black, we must use a blood quill in order to make this official. You need to assign trust vaults to your Wards, and prepare a path of inheritance for each House."

When it was over, Andromeda's Medi-Witch training kicked in and she began to tend to his wounds. Harry found that he was just glad it was over for the day.

Scene Break

This time Fate was less kind. Winging his way towards the Potter-Black Manor, a small owl carried a scroll written in the sloppy handwriting of one Ronald Bilius Weasley, addressed to one Harry James Potter-Black.


	130. Chapter 130: Teresa's Vistor

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Johnny Tar" by Gaelic Storm

Chapter 130: Teresa's Visitor

Returning from Gringotts, Harry went upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. He was exhausted and his hand stung like he'd had a wasps nest for a mitten. After a few moments Andromeda came into the room and sat down on the bed at his side, "I brought some things to help with the pain.." She told him as she pulled two vials from her pocket. "This is a blood replenishing potion, drink it.." She handed him a small vial of what looked like diluted blood. He downed it, wincing at the taste. "This one is to help take the sting out and hopefully prevent any new scars from coming up.." She said as she poured a slick orange liquid onto his hand and began to gently massage it into his hand.

The potion stung as it worked into the cuts, but Harry did enjoy the feel of Andromeda's hands as she massaged the potion in. He drew in a breath as the stinging grew in strength, Andromeda looked to him and winced sympathetically, "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just trying to help." Harry managed a smile, "It's fine Andi, thank you.."

"So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" She asked him, the potion massaged in but she kept her hand on his. "Neville and Luna are coming to visit...she's spent part of Yule with the Longbottoms.." Harry replied, "But that isn't until later...for now, my only plan is to lay on this bed, perhaps with some company?" He said, turning it into a question as he looked to Andromeda. She smiled and toed off her shoes, sliding into the bed beside him, "I think that could be arranged.." She said, kissing him softly. "After all, you did make me the Lady Renard..the least I could do is spend some time with my husband and Lord.." She grinned and drew closer to him.

As the couple lay in the bed, Fleur found herself looking at a tiny owl that seemed exceptionally proud of itself. "You are the Weasley owl aren't you?" Pig, alias Pigwidgeon barked joyfully, his tail feathers wagging almost like a dog presenting a stick to be tossed. The stick in this case was actually a letter addressed to Harry. "I'll take this letter and give to 'arry when 'e awakes.." Taking the letter, she gave the tiny owl a treat and watched as it left back through the open window. _Who at the Weasley house would be writing to Harry? Arthurt and Mafalda can use the floo to speak with us...it must be one of the younger two. I'll ask Dora to check it for spells as she did with Draco's letter._

Tonks, for her part was also upstairs. She and Rhiannon were in their room. They were both tired, even at her early stage, Rhiannon's pregnancy was trying. Thankfully when she shifted during the last full moon it hadn't seemed to hurt her or the baby. She'd made very sure of that, waking Andromeda the moment she had shifted back and having her run diagnostic charms. That said, she was still tired and sore nearly all the time.

Tonks was much the same though she had more of an excuse. She was at the end of her first trimester and she very much felt it. It seemed that she had inherited the same heartburn and fatigue that Andromeda had felt when carrying her. That gave her more comfort, _Maybe that means that Teddy will be a metamorphmagus like me.._ Thoughts of her earlier dreams of a little boy with hair that went from Potter black to bright blue flitted into her mind. She squeezed Rhiannon softly, returning it when the other witch smiled at her.

 _This was how it was supposed to be_..Tonks thought as she pressed a kiss to Rhiannon's temple. This had been their plan before Rhiannon had left. They would find a wizard they both could care for and then the three of them would have their own family. It had taken a long time, nearly ten years, but they had it now. _This is perfect, heartburn and all.._ A thought Rhiannon shared with Tonks, though in her case it was less heartburn and more general fatigue.

 _Still though, I wouldn't trade this for anything..Richard Holder was a tosser, I should've know it when I first saw him. He smelled like cheap cologne and bad pomade._ Rhiannon thought about her ex. She wondered idly what he was doing, what his reaction would be to her being named Lady Gryffindor. She smirked at that thought. He was probably still working his old job as a pencil pusher somewhere in the Ministry. _Was it Games and Sports, or was it in Line Continuation...Maeves nipple this is going to bug me all day.._

Scene Break

It was in fact, the Line Continuation department of the Ministry. Richard Holder had received a large stack of papers from Gringotts and had only gotten half way through it when he'd seen a name and had paused. _Rhiannon Potter-Black Nee Cosgrove, the Lady Gryffindor...this can't be right? She's a monster not a witch...I'll speak with Director Mercer...she'll be able to tell me if this is a mistake or not._

Miranda Mercer frowned as she looked at the paperwork her junior clerk had brought for her to look at. "This...woman is a werewolf? You are certain of it?" Richard nodded, "Yes Director, I was in a very brief relationship with her. When she told me the truth about her status as a werewolf I immediately broke off contact with her."

"As well you should. I also see a few other names I have concerns with...Fleur Potter-Black is a Veela. From the article I read she convinced Lord Potter-Black to duel her fiancee and then to marry her...we cannot have creatures as the Heads of our Houses, even if her House is a foreign one." Miranda's frown grew even darker as she considered the idea of a half breed taking control of any House, especially one connected to such an influential name as Potter. "Gringotts doesn't make mistakes, so unfortunately we will need to process these papers as they are. However, I promise you I will be bringing this up with the Wizengamot. Werewolves are dangerous monsters, something like that can't be allowed to take the place a proper pure blooded witch deserves."

Scene Break

Harry smiled at the sleeping form of Andromeda, now divested of her robes much as he was. Cuddling had led to love making again, not a pattern he would complain about of course. _It seems like I can't lay on a bed with one of my wives and not want to make love...I guess that's as good a sign as any that our marriages are strong._ He turned slightly and rested his hands under his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

Moments like this, where the only sound was him and his wife breathing, were precious to him. Finally, after all of the abuse he'd suffered as a child, after all the life threatening danger of his first few years at Hogwarts, he finally had people who truly loved him again. That wasn't to say that the life threatening dangers were gone. After all there was still Voldemort out there, but mostly his life was comfortable.

 _Term starts back soon, I wonder if Dora would let us all just use the floo in her office instead of dealing with the train..._ He doubted it, riding the Express was as much a part of the Hogwarts experience as nearly dying from a moving staircase or Peeves throwing water balloons filled with various potions at you. The ride to and from Hogwarts had been much quieter this time around, especially with the removal of Draco Malfoy from the picture. _If there's any justice in this world that little ferret will end up being used as an outhouse somewhere in Hell..._ That thought nearly made Harry laugh aloud, though he was able to catch himself. The Black women, he'd learned, were not at their most polite when suddenly awoken. Bellatrix, for example, had while still mostly asleep, transfigured a quill by the bed into a dagger and had hazily slashed at Harry with it, cutting a deep gash into a pillow.

Narcissa had been slightly better, in her case an accidental wake up usually just resulted in Harry having a new black eye or bloodied lip to explain to the rest of the house. Apparently 'she flails' was enough to get them to laugh uproariously at his misfortune.

Andromeda, thankfully, was the calmest of the three. She had merely cracked open one eye and glared at him until he'd settled back down and took her back into his arms. Not wishing to chance that glare being only the first level of her anger, Harry was content to lay there until she was ready to rise.

Scene Break

"Welcome to my home Lord Bulstrode.." Teresa said as the hulking form of Philip Bulstrode made his way into her house. She hated this man, possibly more than anyone else she'd known in a very long time. The way he leered at her, at nearly every woman really, the way he always seemed to think anyone's ideas were his for the taking. He disgusted her, and that was why he was the first person she wanted the aurors to take.

"Thank you Teresa, I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer. I think a partnership between your businesses and mine would be most enjoyable for all parties concerned..." Philip said, his eyes not leaving the area between Teresa's cleavage and her cheeks, not once bothering to look at her eyes. Philip Bulstrode was not a man blessed by good looks, a winning personality, or even intellect. He was, as Teresa had referred to him several times before, a troll of a man.

Still, Teresa knew how to perform in this roll. She left Philip remove his cloak and hang it up while she got their refreshments. For each of them a glass of brandy, and for Philip three drops of veritaserum she had bought from a Knockturn Alley potions shop.

She avoided potion shops where she could. For the first few years after Rogers murder she refused to go into any for any reason. It had taken Blaise getting sick to get her to change that. Still, she felt ill whenever she went inside one, each time she would get an image of how life should have been for her.

 _Teresa Dorset, co-owner of Dorset Apothecary, loved her life. She and her husband had a good life. When he had agreed to run away with her in their seventh year, she had sworn that she would do everything in her power to make him happy._

 _The first step had been to give her their daughter. Blaise Dorset was a beautiful girl, like her mother she had thick black hair. She had her fathers blue eyes though. They contrasted with her olive skin in a way that made her seem exotic to the British wizards she came into contact with._

 _It hadn't all been perfect of course, the Marconi family had abandoned her the moment she married Roger. The Dorset family didn't have much, but what they did have they had shared with their son and new daughter in law. That had been what bought them their shop and the tiny flat above it. That flat was now Blaise's, while Roger and Teresa lived in a small house outside of London._

That was why she had avoided potions shops for so long. The smell of dried herbs made her think of Roger, made her think of her mistakes. Her only hope was that by doing all of this for the Potter-Black family, she could somehow help Blaise avoid her path. That brought her mind back to Philip Bulstrode, "Would you like your drink now?"

Philip leered to her, "I have a better idea for how we can...unwind.." His hand went to her breast, the meaty paw groping her. Teresa saw red in that moment, she very nearly killed the man, instead she blasted him back against the wall. "How dare you touch me you troll! You will not touch me! No one will ever touch me unless I say so!" She stifled a shudder as memories of waking up under her first husband, the lust potion wearing off, filling her mind. She held her wand on Philip, grabbing his head with a free hand and pouring the potioned drink down his throat, watching as the veritaserum took effect.

"...then I will take the businesses and close them, sell the inventory and put the money into my vault, then a few fires, with the dark mark flown above them, and I'll not only be able to hide the money, but I'll also be able to style myself as a 'victim' of the Dark Lord.." Philip Bulstrode said in a monotone as he continued to confess everything to Teresa who, using a self writing quill, had been taken notes for her.

"Thank you for this information Philip..." Teresa said softly, drawing her wand, " **obliviate!** " Teresa used her spell to remove the past hour out of his memories, replacing those with memories that he had been drinking all night in a pub, before summoning her house elf to drop Philip off in the predetermined alley for the aurors to pick up.


	131. Chapter 131: Line Continuation

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Auld Triangle" by The Dubliners

Chapter 131: Line Continuation

Harry looked at the letter. It had been tested by Tonks and pronounced safe to open. He knew that awful handwriting, _Why would Ron send me a message?_ Part of him wanted to toss the letter unread into the fireplace. But, no matter what, Ron Weasley had been his first friend, if the letter was safe, then he would read it. At the worst it would just be the final nail in the coffin of their former relationship.

 _Harry,_

 _I know I have no right to ask this, but it's Ginny._

 _Something is wrong with her. Ever since she found out that Mafalda is pregnant, she's become obsessed with opening dads trunk and getting her wand, she said she wants to 'hex her head off her shoulders'. Can you please send someone to check on her? If I asked dad, he'd have to get an auror and right now I'm just hoping she's being an idiot._

 _I don't know what to do,_

 _Ron_

"What do you think?" Tonks asked him. I guess I could go over to the Burrow disguised as Arthur and get a feel. We could use your cloak to get someone else to come with me."

"I will accompany you." Celestine said, "I have seen this Ginny in Harry's memories. There is a darkness infused in those memories. If I can get close enough I can attempt to feel her magic, as I did with Harry at the enclave."

"Are you sure Dora?" Harry asked, "You've been having so much trouble with your abilities during the pregnancy.." Tonks nodded, "It'll be a little more of a strain..but I can do it." She closed her eyes and after a moments concentration, Arthur Weasley stood before him. "Eckletricity...can't have enough plugs..." Tonks-as-Arthur grinned, "Good enough?"

Scene Break

Amelia was grateful for her years of experience as an auror. Those years had taught her how to control her emotions. Tears, or screams of rage were for private time. When she'd lost her baby, she'd cried in the home she shared with Harry Fawkes. When her fiance had died, she obliterated the training dummies at the Ossuary. She was feeling much closer to obliterating things with fury at the moment than she had in a long time. The cause of her anger was a memorandum, written by Miranda Mercer of the Line Continuation Department.

 _To: Minister Amelia Potter-Black nee Bones, the Lady Peverell_

 _Re: Line Continuation/Non Humans_

 _Minister, as you are no doubt aware, I have received the paper work from Gringotts and the majority of them have been processed without errors. I do have complaints with the following:_

 _Rhiannon Potter-Black nee Cosgrove, the 'Lady' Griffyndor- Non Human/Werewolf_

 _Fleur Potter-Black nee Delacour, the 'Lady' Delacour- Non Human/Veela_

 _Apolline Potter-Black, the 'Lady' Malfoy- Non Human/Veela_

 _Celestine Potter-Black nee Dubois, the 'Lady' Menteur- Non Human/Veela_

 _Minister, we cannot allow creatures to have the ability to lead Houses, especially our Ancient and Most Noble Houses. A feral beast cannot lead Gryffindor into a new generation. A Veela cannot control its impulses to seduce wizards, it cannot be allowed to have the same rights as a proper pure blood Lady, such as yourself. To that end, I have the following suggestions:_

 _Dispose of the creatures in a legal manner_

 _Have your husband marry four proper women and make them Ladies instead. Should he wish to keep his menagerie then they can be concubines instead._

 _Until I hear back from you, I will keep these four Lines from being processed, to spare you the trouble of changing the paperwork once it's already been finalized._

 _Yours,_

 _Miranda Mercer_

 _Dept. Director Line Continuation_

 _That miserable dried up old prune. I'll handle her. First things first, I need to set up a little meeting for her and the family she continues to insult._ Amelia penned a short reply, _Director Mercer, please come see me at three o'clock today. I wish to discuss this matter with you._ With the letter winging its way to the Line Continuation Department, Amelia went to her private floo and used it to arrive back at the Manor.

Harry was currently engaged at Rhiannon's feet. When Amelia arrived, she found Rhiannon sitting in an overstuffed chair, her bare feet in Harry's lap as he rubbed them, working his thumbs into the soles before him. Rhiannon had her eyes closed and a dreamy look overtaking her, "Oh Merlin.." She drawled, "Harry if I wasn't already knocked up, I'd drag you into the bedroom and get a baby out of you anyway.."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it.." Harry said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her left foot, the act making Rhiannon giggle softly. "Amelia, what are you doing home so early?" At the sound of his voice, Rhiannon opened her eye sleepily, "Hello Amelia.."

"Rhiannon, Harry, I'm glad you're both here, where is Fleur, Apolline, and Celestine?" Amelia asked, dusting the soot from her clothes. "Celestine went with Dora to the Burrow, why?" Harry replied, slipping Rhiannon's shoes back on and tying them for her.

"We have an issue with the Line Continuation Department, Director Mercer is holding up-" Amelia began, only to be stopped by Rhiannon who frowned, "Wait..Mercer? That was Richard's boss." "Well, then I know who told her that you were a werewolf." Amelia said, "That's why I'm here. I want to deal with this, and I want you there for it."

Harry slid Rhiannon's feet from his lap and rose, "I'll get Fleur and Apolline.." He said, leaving the other two witches as he took to the stairs. Amelia looked evenly at Rhiannon, "Tell me about this Richard, please."

Rhiannon sighed, "I thought he'd be the one. We had a good time together, we dated for a while and...and I thought I could tell him the truth..so I did..and he called me a monster...said I'd end up killing any kid we'd have..things got bad after that and I looked down the end of my wand a few times...that was when I found my way to Grayback and his pack.." She looked down at the ground, "He had me convinced that no one would ever love me...so I went to the pack for protection."

Amelia nodded, "Well, he was wrong. You have a family, Harry loves you, we all know Nymphadora loves you, she can barely keep her hands off your bum whenever you're together. You're married to one of the most famous wizards in the modern world, you're carrying his baby...I'd say this Richard can go soak his head." Rhiannon smirked at that thought, she would respond, but the arrival of Harry, Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle paused her words.

Scene Break

Miranda Mercer tapped her wand to her Mark, hiding it with a silent charm. That task done, she slid a long silver dagger into her backup wand holster. She'd been carrying the dagger ever since she'd been informed of the presence of a monster in the Ministry. _If that cow Skeeter was still around I could make a fortune selling her that story.._ She thought before looking down at the reason she had drawn out her knife. She'd used it as a letter opener, taking out a response to her memo from Minister Bones, _She wishes to see me. She probably thinks she can talk me out of holding up these documents. I'll take Holder along with me, if she balks I'll make sure that he goes to the press. If the Minister is found to be circumventing my office in order to allow a mongrel like that werewolf or those Veela into our noble Houses, the scandal will take her out of office quicker than you can say 'bowtruckle'._

She rose from her desk and exited her office. In the main chamber of the Line Continuation Department, she saw the usual buzz of activity as clerks milled about. She spotted the clerk she wanted and made her way to his desk.

Richard Holder was putting the final mark on a paper merging the Shaw House with the McLaren House when his department head arrived at his desk, "Madame Mercer.." He said in greeting. "Clerk Holder, I need you to come with me to speak with the Minister. It's about the issue you brought forth to me earlier." Miranda explained he rose and began to follow her.

"She's not going to allow those things to take Ladyship for the Houses, is she?" He asked as they exited the office and made their way to the lift. Miranda tapped the button with her letter from Amelia, the magic in the paper authorizing her to go to the Ministers floor. "Hopefully not, but that's why you are here. I want you to tell her what you told me about the werewolf. Then, if she's not convinced, I will contact a few people I know in the Wizengamot, while I want you to go to Witches Weekly and tell them the latest gossip that werewolves and Veela are now considered appropriate Heads of House. I have a friend who works there, she'll get that story out."

Amelia was waiting for them in her office, "Come with me please, I want to use my meeting room for this." She said, guiding them into the large private meeting room Amelia used when hosting departmental head meetings. Sitting at the table, each one wearing a frown, was Harry, Rhiannon, Fleur, Apolline, and Gabrielle. Standing in the back of the room were two aurors, watching as Amelia guided them to sit down at the opposite end from the Potter-Blacks.

"Now then, kindly explain why you are so determined that my husband change his mind regarding his wives and their positions." Amelia said, her voice stern, "Last I checked it wasn't the purview of the Line Continuation Department to decide who was supposed to be the Lady of a House, you are only supposed to make note of it and then send it through to the Records department."

"She's a werewolf!" Richard said, pointing at Rhiannon, "I went out with her, I kissed her..after she finally told me what she was I spent two weeks using every mouthwash I could find trying to clean my mouth."

"Dick, you never used mouthwash, that's why your breath always smelled like your boss ladies ass." Rhiannon said leaning it and only stopping when Harry put a hand over hers.

"This is the attitude we are to expect from the Lady Gryffindor?" Miranda spat, "This...thing is a danger to everyone. Look at the little Veela there, what would you say Minister, if it killed the 'child' one full moon?"

"Her name is Rhiannon and you will use it. Gabrielle," Harry said, motioning to the youngest occupant of the room, "is her name. They are both ladies, so I'd start using 'she' and 'her',"

"Look kid, no offense, but they're only here because you're rich. I remember when she had me convinced she was a witch. All she ever talked about was sending money 'home'..." Richard said derisively, "Galleons to Tarts, she's been sending money to some other bloke instead. She's been paying for her lovers on your galleons."

Rhiannon actually smirked at that, "Well he's not altogether wrong this time. I did use your money when Tonks and I went to that Muggle nightclub before I got pregnant." Harry allowed his own smile, "I am aware, my two wives made sure they took plenty of pictures of themselves with naked men who aren't me.."

"We are getting distracted." Amelia said, "Director Mercer, you will process the paperwork or you will be dismissed. Clerk Holder, you are dismissed from your position effective immediately, Auror Clarke, please remove him from the building."

Richard drew his wand and aimed it at Rhiannon, "You bitch, you've ruined my life every time I come into contact with you!" Rhiannon rose swiftly from her spot and punched him, her fist connecting with his jaw and sending Richard to the ground. She came around the table and placed a kick into his groin, "The punch is for calling me a monster Dick, the kick was for breaking up with and leaving me the cheque at our lunch."

Harry went around the table and took Rhiannon's hand, drawing her into his arms as the auror dragged him from the office, "You seemed to have enjoyed that." He said softly to which she nodded.

Miranda drew her dagger and swung it at Rhiannon, this was her chance to kill the werewolf. There were two issues that occurred, and had she been an intelligent woman and not a mindless bigot, she would have figured them out before she went for her dagger.

The first, is that Harry Potter-Black played as seeker and so he had quick reflexes. He spun Rhiannon away from the flash of silver, taking the blade into his elbow with a cry. The second thing she should have planned for was being in a room with two adult Veela, both of whom were married to the man she'd just stabbed. It ended up being Gabrielle whose fireball struck her, singing her gray hair from her head. Fleur went with an incarcerous spell, wrapping the woman in enchanted ropes.

"Miranda Mercer, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Harry Potter-Black. You will be taken to a holding cell in the DMLE until I arrange for someone to deal with you. Auror Wayne, please escort the former Director to her new home." Amelia said, as she watched the woman get stunned and then levitated out of the room a thought occurred to her. Well two of them, the first was _I'll need to get Andromeda to check Harry's arm_ and the second thought was _I'll have to let Bellatrix act as the interrogator for this one. This bitch just stabbed our husband._


	132. Chapter 132: Possession

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "St James Infirmary Blues" specifically the Cab Calloway version

Chapter 132: Possession

"Maeves tits, it's freezing out here. Yeah, I know, I know it's Devon in late December, but I swear Teddy is inside me knitting a jumper!" Tonks rubbed her hands together, well she rubbed Arthur Weasleys hands together. She was standing in front of the door at the Burrow, behind her, wearing the invisibility cloak, Celestine rolled her eyes and cast a silent warming charm on the pregnant woman.

Tonks felt the warmth and smiled, "Yeah I suppose I could have done that, but it was more fun to complain first. Alright, time to get this door opened." She pressed her wand to the latch and with a silent unlocking charm, stepped into the house. Ron was sitting at the dinner table studying, keeping her features decidedly neutral, Tonks didn't comment on the sight. "Hello son, keeping busy I see?"

"Yeah, Romilda owled me yesterday, said she wants me to review our last Charms exam." He said, not looking up from the book, "Hey, why are you home so early?" Ron asked, finally looking at the person standing in for his father. "I wanted to surprise Mafalda and take her to Diagon Alley for dinner tonight, so I skived off work to come home and get changed into something suitably fancy. Where's our Ginny?"

"She hasn't came downstairs. She's been in her room since I got up...I asked her if she wanted breakfast, but apparently I'm 'not her brother' so she doesn't want to eat with me.." Ron seemed genuinely hurt by that, though he'd tried to mask it by appearing nonchalant.

"I'll speak to her then before I leave. You just keep surprising the hell out of me by studying.." Tonks-as-Arthur winked at the boy and then went upstairs. Had Ron being paying more attention to his surroundings than to his textbook, he might have noticed that the stairs squeaked twice with each step instead of just once.

Ginny was laying on her bed, her hand was idly tracing the wand motions for a cutting curse. _There goes her leg and then she'll go down the stairs. Then another one to take off her wand hand..._ She smiled at the idea of leaving Mafalda Hopkirk in several pieces on the floor. _Then, I'll stun Ron, cast bombarda to blow out the wall and then if I can find out the spell they use to put the dark mark up in the sky, I'll do that with Ron's wand and then go see Loony. That way when they find the 'attack' I'll have my alibi.._

She was surprised to see her father at the door, especially as she had locked it. "What are you doing home Daddy?" Tonks-as-Arthur stepped into the room, leaving the door open as Celestine walked in behind her. There was a flash of red light and Ginny was stunned by Celestine's wand. "So, we're just going to stun her? No 'hi, just checking to see if you're possessed'?" Tonks asked the other woman. Celestine removed the cloak, "No. I can already feel it, the dark magic on her. It is like the horcrux that afflicted Harry.."

The Veela channeled her magic through her allure and reached out into Ginny's mind. The younger girls eyes snapped open as she broke through the stunning spell, "HELP ME!" She shouted before dropping back to the bed. Tonks used her wand to summon enchanted ropes, to keep the girl bound, "Alright, what do you need?"

Celestine closed her eyes and concentrated, "I will need to borrow some of your magic.." Tonks heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, she turned and saw Ron looking pale, "Dad, what's going on? Who's that?" Tonks let the form drop, revealing herself to the youngest Weasley son, "She's going to help your sister, use the floo and go straight to the Ministry. We need Arthur here as soon as possible."

Scene Break

At the Ministry, Bellatrix sat across from Miranda Mercer with a disturbingly serene look on her face. The heavily pregnant witch looked down at her file and then flicked her eyes up to Miranda's. "So, you tried to murder Rhiannon Potter-Black, the Lady Gryffindor and then when my husband shielded her from your murder attempt, you ended up stabbing him in the arm severely enough that he's had the bones in his arm vanished...tell me why you should live to see a trial?" Bellatrix's voice was very soft as she spoke, the same soft tone she'd used when she explained to Narcissa precisely why Draco had died.

Miranda did her best to look directly into the eyes of the Lady Potter. "You would let your husband sully himself with mongrels and filth. I was doing you a favor, you once knew your place as a pure blood, why are you tolerant of their kind now?"

"'Their kind'?" Bellatrix's even look took on a subtly mocking tone before it returned to its neutral state, "Rhiannon has proven herself as a dedicated and loyal member of our family. The ladies Delacour are capable of ritual magic the likes of which I doubt you could comprehend. They are, any one of them, more powerful than you, Miranda Mercer. More to the point they do not bend their knee to the son of a muggle and a cross eyed squib." At that moment, she reached over and with her wand applied a cutting charm that traced the length of Miranda's sleeve. "Did you know that Peter Pettigrew was a guest of ours? He mentioned some recent inductees to the Inner Circle of Tom Riddle's merry band of murderous sheep. The Bullstrodes, The Notts, a few others...including the Mercers. You and your husband, who, I'll tell you now is most likely already in custody and on his way to sharing a cell beside you, have the Mark.."

"Do you see any Mark on my arm you insane bitch?" Miranda said, thrusting the ripped sleeve up her arm, showing the expanse of smooth skin. "There is nothing on my arm."

"Nothing up your sleeve..except a poorly cast glamour.." Bellatrix waved her wand, revealing the Mark, "So, we have a confirmed Dark Mark on the woman who tried to murder a wife of Harry Potter...and that same woman temporarily crippled the very same Harry Potter...oh I'm going to have fun testing my mind reading on you."

"You can't. You're a wife of Harry Potter, you aren't going to be objective.." Miranda cried, "I want an auror! I know my rights!" She stopped when Bellatrix grabbed her chin and forced her to look into the other witches eyes. "Do you know where we are? I'd doubt it, this place doesn't technically exist...this is a special place, the only people who can find it are myself, Minister Potter-Black, and a very small number of hand selected aurors."

When Miranda felt the first probe she tried to fight it, however, Bellatrix wasn't in the mood to be gentle. Outside the cell, Amelia watched impassively as Bellatrix pushed past the mental shields of Miranda Mercer. Upstairs, Richard Holder had been removed and his memories, not just of the meeting, but of Rhiannon's existance, had been taken away. With the removal of Miranda Mercer from the Line Continuation Department, there was no one that would stop the placement of Harry's wives as the Ladies of their Houses.

Scene Break

Arthur hadn't know what to make of the fact that his son had burst into his office. Through gasps and pants, Ron had managed to explain that Tonks and 'some French woman' was at their house and that Ginny was tied to the bed screaming. Stopping only long enough to collect Mafalda, they had hurried back to the Burrow.

 _Blimey, this room is freezing now.._ Tonks shivered as Celestine continued her work. Ever since Celestine had begun the process in earnest of removing the taint from Ginny's soul, Tonks had felt the room grow colder and colder. Ginny herself was alternating between crying in her usual voice and shouting at them in a man's voice.

"You ignorant sluts! I'll use this body and kill the both of you! Then I'll find your bondmates and kill them!" The man's voice sounded familiar to Celestine, but she couldn't remember why. Arthur and Mafalda appeared at the doorway, "Tonks, what's going on?" Arthur asked, looking in horror at his daughter twisting in agony on the bed.

"Daddy! Please, you've got to HELP!" Ginny said, locking her eyes on her father, then she sneered and the man's voice came back, "You fucking blood traitor! Untie me and swear your allegiance to your Lord!"

"From what Celestine has been able to tell me," Tonks began, "It seems that Ginny's time with that diary might have left an echo of Tom Riddle inside her soul. It's been feeding on her insecurities, anger, whatever negative emotions it can suck out of her..."

"What's going to happen to my little girl?" Arthur asked. He felt Mafalda take his hand and squeezed it gently. Tonks frowned, "Right now she's trying to push the fragment out.."

"But where will it go?" Mafalda asked, "What's to stop it from attacking us?" "I'm not going to lie Mafalda, it might be safest if you left the Burrow...Ron's letter said that you were pregnant...the..thing might go after your baby.." Tonks said, closing her eyes and concentrating on pushing her magic into Celestine.

Mafalda did as Tonks asked, walking back downstairs. Arthur saw Ron walking in, his son looked terrified, "She'll be alright won't she?" He asked his father. Arthur clenched his teeth as he watched a spasm, "I hope so son.."

Then the dam broke, Ginny snapped the ropes and held her hand out, suddenly Arthur's wand was in her hand, " **CRUCIO!** " Ginny shouted as the torture curse flew out towards Tonks.

Ron Weasley would not say that he had been a good friend to Harry Potter. Not since the Tri-Wizard Tournament the year before. He wouldn't tell you that he was proud of what he'd done. Nor would he tell you that he was proud of listening so closely to his mother. But when he saw the beam of light coming towards Tonks, he was proud of one thing, _I can out run the torture curse..._ He pushed the pregnant witch out of the way, taking the curse himself.

When Ginny heard her brother screaming, she was able to break free from the thing controlling her. Thanks to Celestine's assistance, she pushed back into control of her mind, throwing Arthur's wand against the wall. Celestine could see the darkness inside Ginny's soul fading slowly in the background once more and then vanishing. _It's not gone forever, but this is a start.._

Ginny fainted against her pillows. Tonks looked at the twitching ginger teenager on the floor, _Holy shit...I was just saved by Ron Weasley..._ She thought as she went to help him up.

"Is she alright?" Mafalda was at the doorway. Celestine nodded, "For now, but she will require a mind healer to help draw the rest of the taint from her."

Mafalda looked at the girl and stepped into the room, she bent down and brushed a sweaty lock of red hair from her eyes, "I'll contact a friend of mine at St Mungos...Karras Merrin should be able to help us bring your daughter back in time to be ready to meet her sister.."

Scene Break

Harry and Rhiannon were, once more, cuddling on her bed. His arm was in an invisible cast thanks to Andromeda. She had vanished the shattered bones in his elbow and gave him a dose of skele-grow. Rhiannon, feeling guilty that Harry had been hurt because of her had decided that she would stay with him the entire time as his bones regrew.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'm sorry Harry...I should have known something like this would happen..." She said miserably. Harry winced as a pain stabbed through his arm before reaching and caressing her cheek with his good hand, "They are the ones who made the decision to be bigoted asses Rhee...I'm just glad they are dealt with and that I have my Lady Gryffindor.."

"I'm sure my mother would be so proud, a Hufflepuff, just like her, and I become the Lady Gryffindor..." She smirked and kissed her husband.

Somewhere in the afterlife a thin brown haired woman sat watching over her daughter and son in law. She smiled and nodded, "I am very proud of you, my beautiful brave girl.."


	133. Chapter 133: Merrin's Letter

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Walking Man's Road" from The Last Unicorn

Chapter 133: Merrin's Letter

Karras Merrin looked at the notes she had taken from her first meeting with Ginny. _Ginevra Molly Weasley, born 1981. Shows sign of dark magic possession, most likely cause is exposure to cursed object. Object is strongly believed to have been a Horcrux, so it is likely that the soul fragment contained within partially fused to hers._

 _I need another cup of coffee.._ Karras sighed as she rose from her chair. Her home was a small but neat flat in a mixed muggle and wizard community. Her floor was the 18 and 2/3, and was hidden from muggles through repelling wards. She stretched, unpinning her hair and letting it flow down her shoulders. _I should send Grandfather a letter, he had to deal with possession once..._

She sat back down after refilling her coffee cup and drew out a piece of paper from her drawer. Taking back up her pen she started to write,

 _Grandfather,_

 _I am working on a case that I feel your personal experience could prove invaluable. A young lady has been affected by an object that I believe has led to effects similar to the McNeil case. If you could, would you please send me some of the notes about that case so that I can cross reference them?_

 _Thank you,_

 _Karras_

It would take some time for her grandfather in New York to receive her letter, but she could continue to work on the Weasley case in the meantime. _Luckily it seems like she has a decent support structure. Her father and step-mother have both taken leave from their jobs in the Ministry in order to be at home with her._

At the Burrow, Mafalda was sitting in Ginny's room, watching the girl sleep. She'd been having nightmares since she woke up after the ritual had been performed. She trusted Karras to handle this from the standpoint of being a mind healer, but that didn't mean she was going to be alone.

 _Merlin, I should have noticed something...I thought she was just quiet and a little resentful of me marrying Arthur..._ Mafalda let out a soft sigh. _I promise you Ginny, I will not ignore you...I will not let you hurt alone anymore._ She heard the floorboard squeak, turning she saw Arthur at the doorway. He smiled weakly to her in greeting and she returned it before looking back down at Ginny. "I wanted to take her straight to St Mungos when they brought her up from the Chamber that year...Molly said that she'd handle everything and I believed her." Arthur said quietly, "I always believed that Molly would look after our children..but sometimes I think Fred, George, and Percy are the only ones who came out with any kind of sense.."

"Ron too Arthur, he pushed Nymphadora out of the way and took the cruciatus in her place. At her stage of pregnancy, it could have killed the baby. He saved them.." She looked back up to her husband, "He's a good man.." Mafalda rose from Ginny's side and turned to Arthur, "I...I haven't been fully honest with you...about the baby. Pregnancies in my family..they don't always go well. There's a chance, this will be our only child..or that the baby will die in the womb..or that I'll die in childbirth.."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm not afraid for me...but if something happens, please make sure that our child grows up happy..." She felt his arms go around her, "Mafalda Dorothea Weasley, you will be here watching our son or daughter grow up, do you hear me?" Arthur said softly, his breath warm against her ear, "They will grow up with a mother and a father, and a sister, and brothers who will love them..." She didn't say anything, instead she let the sound of Arthurs heartbeat soothe her. Unknown to each of them, Ginny had awoken, she watched the two of them for a moment before closing her eyes again.

Scene Break

"It's like Ginny turned into Riddle when her voice would shift and she'd get this ugly look, it was...well..I started calling her 'Ginnymort' in my mind.." Tonks explained to Harry. When she'd came in, looking as if she'd been through a battle, he'd been understandably concerned. It had taken her explaining everything to get him to calm down even slightly.

"She is not inaccurate Harry..." Celestine said, "That same darkness I sensed in you was in her, a smaller amount but it was much darker. The scrap of his soul had time to feast on her insecurities, her jealousies...and her attraction to you." The older woman took Harry's hand, "She was in love with the idea of you for a very long time, and that fragment of him used that. I think, had she seen the proper people soon enough, that she would have been a very different witch than the one you've came to know.."

Harry squeezed her hand as he thought of what to say, "Is there anything we can do to help the Weasley's?" He asked, "Maybe we could offer to cover the costs of the mind healer?" Tonks grinned at her husbands generosity, "It's been taken care of, the mind healer they are using is a friend of Mafalda's. She's working on her own time with them.."

The conversation stopped for a time, Harry looked over to Tonks, "Ginnymort? That's was what popped into your mind?" She nodded, "The first few things that came into my mind were along the lines of 'bugger', 'shite', and 'what in the name of Maeve's saggy knockers is going on?'.." Harry laughed at that, "I suppose in that case we should stick with Ginnymort."

Scene Break

Arthur sat downstairs with Ron, "So, how are you doing son?" He asked. Ron put down the book he'd been reading and looked at his father, "I should have said something before now..but I was so jealous of everything P-Harry had. But he was the only person I could ask to help Ginny. I knew if I told you something and you believed me, you'd call the Ministry and they'd have her in St Mungos in Neville's parents old room."

Arthur sighed, "No son, I should have been paying more attention to what went on in this house. It shouldn't take my youngest son to see what I should have seen." He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, "You've done a lot of growing since you came back from Hogwarts son, I'm proud of you."

Later that day found Ron outside, laying on the grass on the Quidditch Pitch, watching the clouds. _I've done a lot of growing since coming back from school..but I haven't done anything different...except for working with Romilda. Maybe she's been a good influence on me._ Ron smiled at that for a moment, then let his mind drift. Romilda wasn't Hermione. While she did get good grades and Romilda was consistently showing up near Hermione in school rankings, she did it with an air of 'You have to have good grades in order to get the things you want from life'. At first Ron had balked when they were placed together, but now? Now he could see why she took her studies so seriously. _I saved Tonks and her baby from the torture curse...Dad said that if she'd been hit at this stage of her pregnancy, she would have died...and Mafalda hugged me..._

Mafalda Weasley was not Molly Weasley. Mafalda preferred to cook in the muggle way. She insisted on checking homework, not for mistakes, but for evidence of self writing quills and had bought the Weasley children still at school cheat proof parchment. She meddled, but only to make sure that everything they got out of Hogwarts would come honestly. _Your good name is the last thing you'll have in this world, and the first thing people will remember..._ Ron thought about those words, Mafalda had written them on a note she'd packed in the snacks she had given them when they got on the Hogwarts Express. _I think it's time I tried to bring back my good name._

Ron rose from his place on the grass and went back into the Burrow, _First step, I'm going to write another letter to Harry to say thanks. Then at Hogwarts, I'm going to apologize to Millicent Bulstrode._ Sitting down at the table, he began to write.

Upstairs Ginny was awake and doing her best to drink the soup Mafalda had given her. Mafalda sat back, watching Ginny for a moment before she spoke, "I was hoping that you could do something for me.." She began, "I told your father that in my family pregnancies tend to be riskier than they are in other families...if something happens, will you help him look after the baby?"

Ginny let her spoon drop with a soft clatter, "You would trust me with that? I wanted to kill you."

"No, that thing wanted to kill me. I don't think that I've met the real Ginny Weasley before a few hours ago." The older woman said, "How did you like Karras? She was the first American witch I'd ever met. She came here to work at St Mungos as part of a transfer program and loved it so much that she stayed on.."

Ginny thought, "She seemed nice I guess. She didn't call me a freak, so she's at least more polite than I might have been in that situation.."

Mafalda looked to her, "I don't thin-" Ginny stopped her with a raised hand, "That thing was inside me, it needed dark thoughts to feed on. I'm not perfect, I'm not some little princess that was held prisoner. I was jealous of Harry's wives for being with him. I hated you for not being my mum. I hated the look my dad would get on his face when he looked at you because I knew I would never see it from a man...I had all of that in my heart and it fed on it and wanted more and more, so it whispered to me telling me that I wouldn't ever be loved.." Ginny's eyes grew moist as she felt tears stinging her. She closed her eyes and drew a breath, and that's when she felt arms. Mafalda was hugging her. For a moment Ginny froze, and then she returned the hug.

Mafalda wasn't Molly Weasley, but she was a good woman. Maybe that was enough, Ginny thought as she let the other woman hug her.

Scene Break

Date night. This date had been planned since before Harry got out for Yule. He sat at the table, holding the hand of his wife as she perused the menu. Fleur smiled at him, "'ow about we get the lamb and share it like we did on our first date?"

Harry nodded, they had came back to the same French restaurant in London where they'd shared their first dinner as a couple. "So, how does it feel to be the Lady Delacour?" He asked her.

Fleur sipped her wine and squeezed his hand, "I knew that I would eventually be the Lady of the House when we married. Before that, I would 'ave been Fleur Weasley, thank you again for saving me from that...I would like a chance to visit France again soon. It would be fun to see some of the girls who teased me when I 'adn't developed control over my allure. What would they think of me being married to the boy-who-lived?"

Harry grinned, "They'd probably be jealous, insinuate that it was your allure that got me to marry you and then offer to let me have a 'real witch' instead of you. Then you would 'foomph' them."

"Foomph?" She asked, a single white blonde eyebrow rising.

"You know, the fireballs...'foomph!'.." He mimed an explosion with his hands. Fleur giggled at that. "I like your description my 'usband. The next time someone attacks us, I will do my best to 'foomph' them."


	134. Chapter 134: Five Years

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Zoological Gardens" by the Dubliners

Chapter 134: Five years before "I love you"

Miranda Mercer sat in her cell watching as the aurors were discussing something. They were being very quiet, but she could make out a few words. _Hmm...'House'...and what looks like 'kind'..or perhaps 'mind'...what could that mean?_ She was broken from her thoughts when the door opened and Amelia entered the room with Bellatrix and a very familiar wizard.

Miranda didn't love her husband. She never had. They had only married when she'd gotten drunk and slept with him, that night had left her pregnant and in order to keep face in their society, she had forced him to marry her. William Mercer was everything she'd always despised; a muggleborn and a Gryffindor.

Her parents had cast her out when she found herself pregnant. She knew where he lived, she'd slept in his home that night, leaving in the morning before he'd awoken. She'd went back and performed the charm to reveal the life within her. When he saw the soft blue glow she'd been irritated by the look on his face as if she'd given him a gift. She'd married him, took his name, but had never loved him. When she was pleased with him, which was rare, she ignored him. When she was angry, which was common, she would call him mudblood.

"Miranda, it seems that your husband is invoking his right as Head of House Mercer and is taking your punishment onto his own head." Amelia said, "With his knowledge that being a death eater is a crime in my administration, he is still putting his head on the block instead of yours."

That thought froze Miranda. _William is going to trade my life for his? Why? We're not a happily married couple, we're not in love...I never treat him with anything less than utter contempt. Why is he doing this?_ Looking at her husband, she found William and Bellatrix talking. Bellatrix seemed upset, finally she grabbed William's hand and half dragged him towards Miranda's cell. "This? This is how you're going to die? Throwing your life away for this?" She asked him.

William nodded, "She is my wife. She is the mother of my son. As Head of House Mercer, I would take her place so that our son has his mother." He looked at Miranda. She, for perhaps the first time in a very long time actually looked at her husband and saw the man, rather than his blood status.

They hadn't been friends at Hogwarts. Even beyond the usual House rivalries, she had always disliked him. _With that stupid cleft in his chin and those ugly little freckles dusting across his cheeks...and that stupid little curly thing his hair does when its hot out..._ Alright, perhaps there had been a slight physical attraction she'd had for the boy, an attraction that grew deeper when they'd graduated and both found work at the Ministry. Then came the night she'd found out her then fiance was leaving her to be with another woman.

She'd went out to get drunk enough to forget her problems. She'd found herself sitting beside him in a pub. For the first few drinks she didn't speak and didn't respond when he spoke. As the drinks continued though she'd told him everything. He'd tried to comfort her. Eventually she'd kissed him and practically ordered him to take her home.

"His mother is a death eater, a follower of the man who would kill you and your son without a second thought." Bellatrix pointed out, her eyes never leaving the steadily paling face of Miranda. "His mother is the only one I trust to keep him safe, if you succeed in stopping you-know-who then he'll be safe regardless, but if you fail...she could hide his status as a half blood."

William adored their son. From the day she'd told him she was pregnant, he'd done everything in his power to make sure that the house was prepared for a child. If she'd actually cared for the man, she would have thought his actions charming, perhaps even the kind of thing that a woman falls in love with a man over. It was in fact, the only thing that she did admire about him. He was utterly dedicated to his family, _Even me..._ She thought sadly as she watched him be put into the cell beside her. "We will collect you in a few hours, once arrangements have been made. Your son is with one of our aurors until we've decided if Miranda has warranted any sort of reprieve." Amelia said to William, before leaving along with Bellatrix.

"Why are you sacrificing yourself for me William?" Miranda asked once the room was empty save for them, "I would think you'd be happy to see me gone from this world.."

His answer surprised her, "Why? I've never hated you, certainly not enough to want you to die.." He turned so he was looking at her, "I meant what I said, you are the only person I trust to keep Jonathan safe if something happens out there.." She looked down at the floor, "I...I am sorry for how I've treated you William..." She said softly, not bothering to attempt to look into his eyes.

She was, it surprised her but it was the truth. She did regret it. "If...If I could change that day..I wouldn't have told you the truth. You would probably have been happier if you'd never met me.." She turned and saw that he was actually smiling, if a bit sadly, "I wouldn't change a thing...well maybe one thing.."

"What?" She asked him, for some reason she was afraid of the answer. When he replied softly, "That you loved me back.." the words struck her like a bombarda. "You love me?" He nodded, "I always have. I loved you in Hogwarts. You were this great, unapproachable beauty, the smartest witch in our year, you were...perfect."

"How could you ever love me after the things I've said to you? After the things I've done?" She asked him, the growing horror within her that she'd had someone who'd loved her and she'd been prepared to throw him away. After all, Voldemort had promised her a 'messy annulment' if she'd performed well at the Ministry. He reached through the bars and almost against her will, she took his hand, "I loved you because when you were raging at me, there was this...lost look in your eyes. It was as if you were just repeating the words instead of saying them from your heart. I loved you because, it seems like no one else ever has.."

She squeezed his hand, tears began to fall now and she made no effort to stop them, "I do not deserve your love William. Please, let me face my punishment, go back home to Jonathan, find a witch who will love you and forget about me. If you love me, you will let them kill me and not you."

The doors opened and Amelia stepped in with Bellatrix, as ever, at her side. "We are ready for you, William Mercer, you have invoked your right as Head of the Mercer House and have taken your wife's punishment upon yourself. Do you still wish to do this?"

"He will not die for me! I refuse!" Miranda stood up going to the door, "I will not let him die because of me...please.." She said, the final word coming out as a near whisper.

Bellatrix looked disinterestedly at the caged witch, "Why would we listen to you? You tried to kill Rhiannon. You very nearly severed an artery in Harry's arm." Miranda looked at the ground and spoke "Because he loves me, the fool that he is. Because...because I love him."

Five years into their marriage and Miranda Mercer actually felt love towards her husband. It terrified her, and it sickened her to think of the time she'd lost. The things she'd called him. It was Amelia who looked from William to Miranda, "He has chosen. The penalty for becoming a death eater is death by the Veil."

"Then kill me! I'm the death eater! I'm the one who deserves it! All he's ever done is treat me like I mattered to him and I was too blind to see it...let him go, he's not marked, he's not a death eater...I am, not him. If you murder him, I swear I will find a way out of this place and I will bring ruin upon you and everything you care about!" She gripped the bars, looking at Amelia.

"Miranda...it's over..." William said quietly as he rose and went to his door, "Minister, I am ready." The door opened and William stepped out. He turned to Miranda's cell. "Can I be with her for a moment?" He asked. Amelia nodded and looked to Bellatrix who opened the cell door. William stepped inside and embraced Miranda. She froze for a moment and then returned it, "Please don't do this.." She whispered, crying against her husbands chest. For the first time in their marriage, Miranda felt comfort when she touched her husband. "I have to. A world without you is much worse than one without me.." She kissed him, five years worth of regrets poured into the kiss. She felt a warmth flow between them, she broke the kiss and laughed bitterly, "It figures our magic would bond when you're about to die for me.."

Amelia looked at Bellatrix, an unspoken message between them passed. The dark haired witch frowned then turned away, walking towards the door but not leaving the room. "Miranda Mercer, what is worth your lives? What can you give us in our fight against Tom Riddle?"

"I...nothing much Minister..I was inducted into the Inner Circle to act as a spy. I pass on information regarding potential families for him to send agents to discuss joining him." She said, "Without this position, I have no value to him. I am not a fighter, I never have been. Odds are good that he will dispose of me the moment I am a free woman...he has his spies in your former department as well.."

"Do you know them?" Amelia asked her, Miranda shook her head, "I do not. They are unmarked." She replied.

"How do you contact him with potential names?" She asked next. Miranda pushed away the tattered sleeve, "I press my wand to this and he sends an owl to take my notes." She said, indicating the Mark.

Bellatrix had an idea, "How much would it be worth you to send him a special letter? Worth your husbands life? Maybe even your own?"

"Bellatrix, what are you suggesting?" Amelia asked, the little smile on her undersecretary's face concerning her. "Do you remember the surprise I sent Draco when he tried to kidnap Cissy? Something like that. A delayed reaction exploding rune."

"If it will keep William safe, then I'll do it. But if it doesn't work, he will come after me. He knows where my home is, he knows what William and Jonathan look like. How will you keep him from murdering them?" Miranda asked Amelia, "I refuse to help unless you have a plan to keep them safe."

Bellatrix looked somewhat insulted, "We ward your property, no owls, apparation or floo entrance unless they're keyed in by us. We'll even be nice and hand pick some aurors to act as guards for you." Amelia looked a bit annoyed at the promises Bellatrix was making in her name, but said nothing.

"You will be provided quarter pay for this, that's roughly the standard pay we give informants. That should allow you to get food brought in, we will arrange the delivery for you." Amelia said, "Now, will you do it?"

Miranda nodded, this was the only way she could keep her home safe. "I will. Once everything is prepared I will contact him."


	135. Chapter 135: A Date with Death

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Drinking Song" By Jack Hardy

Chapter 135: A Date with Death

Emma sat in her office. She had opened her own practice, thanks to a generous Christmas gift from the Potter-Black family. She had been taken by Harry and Narcissa to Gringotts and after a discussion with his account manager, Harry had presented her with the deed to a practice in south London.

 _He really is amazing..._ Emma thought of the young man. _All these beautiful women married to him and he's still the same grounded young man I met when Hermione introduced us to him at the train station._ She had rather hoped that her daughter would have ended up with the young wizard who had been her first real friend. She laughed softly as she remembered when Hermione had confessed about the troll.

 _It had been a slip of the tongue on the part of Harry. He didn't know that Hermione had never told her mother about the incident her first year at Hogwarts. "Look on the bright side, the smell might be the same but without Draco, Crabbe and Goyle aren't as bad as the troll."_

" _What troll?" Emma had asked, schooling her voice to sound curious rather than angry. Harry shrugged, "You know, the troll that tried to get Hermione in the bathroom our first year. I dropped his club on his head.. It's how we became friends.." He didn't notice the paling features of Hermione, he did however notice the look on Emma's face. "So, you rescued my daughter from a troll and she didn't think it important enough to tell me?" Emma looked to Hermione, one thin brown eyebrow raised._

 _Hermione looked at her mother, "I...I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd make me come home. Hogwarts is the only place where I've fit in. It's the only place where I've made any friends.." Emma sighed, "Hermione dear, I wouldn't have forced you to leave. I would have yelled at your Headmaster and probably tried to find a magical lawyer to discuss my legal options with, but I wouldn't have removed you." Hermione looked at her mother for a moment, "Mum, you once threatened the mother of one of my bullies with your squash racquet. I'm pretty sure you'd have done more than yelled at Dumbledore.."_

 _Emma smirked at Hermione, "Keep it up and I'll thank Harry for saving you with another kiss.." She enjoyed the blush that overtook her daughters cheeks at that idea._

 _But now I have that kiss from Christmas stuck in my head.._ She thought as she looked through her paperwork. _Am I actually attracted to a teenager or is it just a case of being without for so long?_ She and Dan hadn't been intimate in the months leading up to their divorce. She'd tried to regain his interest with lingerie and one particularly ill fated attempt had seen her sitting naked in his chair when he entered his office after lunch one day.

 _Harry wouldn't have told me I was making a scene.._ She thought before driving the thoughts out of her mind and taking a sip of her coffee. It was the first day of her new practice and she needed to prepare for the series of interviews she had with prospective assistants.

Scene Break

The Mercers had been allowed to go back home once a tracking charm had been cast upon them by Bellatrix. She had made sure that Miranda knew that if the charm was canceled she would know and she would find her. They had an auror watching their house from the road and the new wards had been put in place. For now at least, their home was safe.

Miranda watched as William returned from their neighbors with Jonathan. Now that she knew her feelings regarding her husband, she could watch his interactions with their son with an emotion other than annoyance at Williams existence. _He really does love our son...and me.._ She thought, _I need to do something to make up for how I've treated him.._ She cleared her throat once Jonathan was engaged in playing with his toys to get Williams attention.

Her husband turned and looked to her, _how have I never noticed his eyes before?_ She wondered before speaking, "William...you were prepared to die in my place. I can't tell you what that means to me..." He smiled and closed the distance between them, taking her hand. That action had at one time, been the sort of thing that would have caused her to shudder, but now she squeezed his hand and leaned into him, "I will never feel as if I deserve your love. Not after the way I treated you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to ensure that you don't regret your decision to love me."

He embraced her, "I will never regret my decision to love you, because I didn't decide to love you. I just do." She closed her eyes as she leaned in against his chest. "I would have let him kill you...but now when I imagine it..I think it would have killed me as well..I keep thinking back to when we were waiting on Jonathan to be born. I think I loved you then but I didn't know it."

The rest of the morning passed and finally Bellatrix arrived with the runic charged paper. Miranda pressed her wand to the Mark on her arm, "He knows now that I am trying to contact him. He will send an owl soon." She told William. Bellatrix nodded, "If he thinks your information will be useful to him, he will respond quickly.."

William took his wifes hand, "When this is over, what will happen to Miranda?" He asked Bellatrix. Bellatrix thought for a moment, "Most likely, she will be given some leniency. If this goes well, she might receive a full pardon. It all depends on Amelia and what she thinks of your 'assistance'." She looked at the couple, "I won't lie to comfort you, Miranda took the Mark willingly, that's not a good point in her favor. I doubt you won't see the inside of a prison cell."

Miranda drew in a breath and nodded sadly, "I did a terrible thing, I ignored what I had in front of me and nearly lost it without knowing what I had in the first place." William held his wife, "I am not going anywhere Miranda, I promise you that.." He said softly.

Scene Break

Harry and Fleur had arrived back at the Manor in time for Susan and Pansy to take his hands and drag him back outside onto the grounds. "You owe us Harry.." Susan said, "You haven't taken us anywhere..so we've arranged it for you." Pansy finished, "Rhiannon and Hedwig are going to escort us into Muggle London and you're taking the two of us on a date."

Harry found himself pressed into a trip to watch a movie, "Romeo and Juliet" had to be the worst thing Harry had ever sat through. His two wives and two girlfriends however were all sobbing to various degrees as the movie continued on. Rhiannon was the surprisingly the one crying the hardest by the end of it, nearly matched by Susan and Pansy. Hedwig, for her part had gotten misty eyed, but she was in better control of her emotions, _probably because she isn't pregnant or a teenager.._ Harry thought with a smirk.

Rhiannon had been sitting behind Harry, she leaned against the back of his seat, "I don't care what else we do today, but you're mine tonight.." She said quietly, "I just sat through a movie that reminded me of just how crushed I would be if something happened to you or Tonks.."

After the movie came dinner. The group made their way to a small cafe near the theater. Dinner was a noisy affair as Susan and Pansy talked animatedly about the movie. They, like many teenaged girls had found Romeo very handsome. Hedwig looked to Harry, "So, what did you think of the movie?"

Harry shrugged, "I know I'm in the minority, so I'll just say it wasn't for me." The truth was, Harry had hated it. He had never been into Shakespeare in the first place, but Susan and Pansy had both loved it. This was their night, so he had done as they'd asked and got them tickets for it. "I will say, I enjoyed watching the four of you watching the movie."

Hedwig shrugged, "I never watched movies when I was their age. Trips into the muggle world were considered unseemly. Plus, I was spending time with Peter during my time away from Hogwarts. After he was sent away I was training so I could find him one day.." Harry nodded, "You loved him, I get it."

She smiled, "He was my first kiss, my first love..if he'd have been with me at Hogwarts, you might be dating our daughter.." She laughed softly at that, "But he's happy with Genevieve and I'm happy with you, so things have worked out for the best I think.." She took his hand and squeezed it.

"You were the first friend I made, I mean Pansy was my first human friend, but you were the first thing I ever had in my life that I could remember that actually liked me." He said with a smile. Hedwig returned the smile, "I think even when I was an owl, you reminded me of Peter..so maybe that's why I grew close to you. You were a link to a memory I didn't know I had.."

Scene Break

 _Here it is.._ Miranda thought as she spotted a dark owl making its way to her window. Bellatrix watched as the bird came through the open window and landed in front of Miranda, its leg going out expectantly. Miranda tied the note to it containing the explosive rune and the owl flew back off.

She watched as the owl turned into a tiny dot in the sky as it flew back towards wherever it was that Voldemort hid from the world. She felt William's presence behind her and leaned against him, "Are you hungry?" He asked her, "I doubt you've eaten since your breakfast before you left for work this morning.."

She nodded, "I would like something...can I help you?" She asked him quietly. Miranda had never offered to help him in the kitchen. William nodded and led her into the kitchen. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and drew her wand, vanishing to return back to the Ministry to tell Amelia how it had went.

Scene Break

Voldemort took the letter from the dark owl. The owl moved from the arm of the throne and revealed itself to be a dark haired woman who knelt before him. "Ah, another letter from Lady Mercer.." "My Lord," The animagus said, not looking up, "I suspect a trap. Bellatrix Lestrange was in the home." That paused Voldemort who placed the envelope down gently before drawing his wand and flicking it at the envelope. "Hmm..you would be correct Lucretia...this was an attempt at sending an explosive rune to my home. It's spell work is familiar, I believe it's the same style that Bellatrix sent young Draco.."

Lucretia Rowle chanced to look up at that, "It's an attempt on your life my Lord, how would you have us respond?" Voldemort smiled cruelly as a plan formed in his mind, "You will take a few explosive runes of my own design and place them on the roof of the Mercer home. I want that place flattened."

The animagus nodded, "Very well my Lord. I will await your orders." With a wave, he dismissed her from his presence. Lucretia hurried out of the room and into her private quarters at the headquarters.

She had hated Miranda Mercer from the first day they'd met. The woman had always had dreams of goals far beyond her actual means. She had even proclaimed that one day she would be Minister for Magic. _Try becoming Minister when you are several smoking bits of meat you worthless cow.._ She thought as she prepared for her next trip out as the messenger for her Lord.


	136. Chapter 136: Wards and Wardstones

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "My name is John Wellington Wells" from The Sorceror

Chapter 136: Wards and Wardstones

Lucretia Rowle flew back towards the Mercer home, clutched in her talons was a small pouch. Inside of the magically shrunken bag were a collection of explosive runestones. Each one would cause a small explosion, put together they would level the small townhouse.

When she grew closer, she saw a red robed figure sitting on a bench across the street, _An auror no doubt here to act as a body guard..._ She landed on the roof and shifted back into her normal form. Casting a disillusionment charm, she began her work of reszing the bag and setting each runestone in its place.

Auror Bertram was puzzled to say the least when he felt his wand vibrate _Someone breached the ward barrier..but I don't see anyone._ He lifted his wand, " **homenum revelio!** " he said looking towards the house. He was looking down at the ground, and so he missed the black garbed woman who shifted back into an owl and flew off. Confused as to why he sensed someone breaching the wards, he came closer to the building just in the time for the explosions.

At the same time Lucretia was setting up the exploding runes, William and Miranda were watching their son sleep. Williams arm went around her, letting her lean against him. "I never thought we would have moments like this.." Miranda admitted looking to her husband, "I...we've missed so much time.." William smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Then we won't miss a second more.."

That was when the explosion shook the house, throwing them apart. Miranda struck the wall with a sickening crack. Through a painful haze, she saw William hit the doorway, his leg landing under him and twisting the wrong way. Jonathan was thrown from his bed onto the floor. She tried to rise, but was unable, _this is it.._ she thought helplessly _..this is how my family dies.._ She saw William force his good leg to hold him up as he went to Jonathan. Luckily it seemed their son wasn't injured badly, all she saw was a cut on the side of his head. Jonathan clutched his stuffed dragon as William tried to help him up from the ground. "Go to the fireplace Jon...your mother and I will meet you there.." He said before going to Miranda's side and offering his hand.

She took it and tried to rise, as she stood, she felt his leg begin to give way. She put herself under him so that she was supporting his weight. They made their way from the bedroom into the living room where their son stood clutching his stuffed dragon. He rushed back to his parents arms. William felt the ceiling beams giving way before he heard the crack. He pushed himself on top of Miranda and Jonathan, taking the brunt of the impact as the roof fell onto them. His last conscious thought was that he could still feel his wife and son breathing.

From her hiding place, Lucretia watched as the building began to collapse. She flew back to the grounds, shifting back to her normal state she lifted her wand and conjured the Dark Mark, before shifting a final time and heading back to her master.

Scene Break

Amelia was in bed when she saw the silver lynx appear at her bedside. The voice of Kingsley came out. "Minister, the Mercer house has been attacked. Aurors are on the scene but so far we've found no survivors.." Bolting from her bed, she hurriedly threw on her robes before apparating out of the Manor.

When she arrived, she saw a team going through the wreckage trying to make their way into the house proper. "Report." She said to Kingsley who stepped forward, "Ma'am, we have gotten as far as what would have been the entrance hall. Auror Bertram Hawkins is the only confirmed casualty at this time."

Amelia frowned, she went to speak before one of the other aurors called out, "We've gotten into the living room. We've found them!" Amelia turned to Kingsley, "I'll go inside, send for obliviators, have their neighbors charmed to believe that it was a gas explosion." Kinglsey nodded and vanished with a crack as he headed back to the Ministry.

Amelia stepped into the house. On the floor she saw the still form of William Mercer, kneeling over his wife and son. Amelia knelt, feeling for a pulse. She cursed softly when she didn't find any sign of life. She heard a low moan and pushed the corpse of William Mercer away. Miranda was still alive, though judging by the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth she had internal bleeding. "M-Minister...you promised us that no one would.." She said softly, her eyes not looking at anything. Miranda coughed, a small bubble of crimson touching her lips, "Jonathan is still alive..please..keep him away from this.." She said softly, closing her eyes. Amelia looked at the young boy who gazed up at her with wide tear filled brown eyes. Gently she took his hand, "Come on Jonathan, I'll get you out of here.." The little boy refused to move from his parents, "What about my mum and dad?" He asked her, clutching the stuffed dragon close to him.

Amelia looked at him, _this is Susan all over again, at least she was a baby when her parents died.._ "They..they will watch over you. Come on, it's dangerous to be in here.." She told him, a statement that proved true when the ceiling began to creak ominiously. He allowed her to lead him outside. There was a buzz of activity as the aurors worked to contain the damage and control the onlookers who had gathered. She took out her wand and vanished with Jonathan back to the Manor.

Scene Break

Andromeda took immediate control of the situation when they arrived. While she saw to the relatively minor wounds Jonathan had sustained. Amelia spoke with Bellatrix in the study, "How did this happen?" Amelia demanded, "We had wards up for everything we could think of."

"I don't know," replied Bellatrix, "They couldn't apparate in to set off any explosions, they couldn't use the floo, the guard detail would have seen someone try to enter the building...I don't understand it." She began to pace, "How could someone get through the wards?"

Andromeda came to the door, "He is resting now. I've seen to his wounds and given him a calming draught and a draught of dreamless sleep..." She sighed, "He didn't remember anything He was sleeping when he was thrown from his bed."

"Does he have any family?" Bellatrix asked Amelia. Amelia shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of. I did some preliminary background checks on the Mercers. Both sets of parents are dead and neither had any siblings." She replied.

"We should keep him here. If word gets out that he's still alive, he could be in danger." Andromeda said, "We can try and find his relatives while he's here." Amelia nodded, "He'll stay here then. In the morning, I'll head in to get the report from the DMLE. Bellatrix, I want you to go to the records department and see if there's any close relations to the Mercer family."

Scene Break

Harry came downstairs to find a little boy sitting between Andromeda and Apolline. The boy looked up and gasped, "You're Harry Potter! My dad bought me a bear of you..." Then he looked down, tears starting to fill his eyes as Andromeda put her arm around him.

Apolline noticed the look of confusion in her husbands face and rose from the side of the boy, going to Harry, "His mother and father were killed last night in a death eater attack.." She whispered to him, "Amelia brought him here, he had nowhere else to go.." Harry nodded, he broke from Apolline and went to sit down beside the boy, "What's your name?" He asked him.

Jonathan sniffled and gave a very soft, "Jonathan Mercer...". Harry didn't know what to say, he knew that Miranda Mercer had been given the chance to act on their behalf in order to gain leniency. "I know it hurts...I lost my parents when I was a baby." Harry said, "Tell me about your mom and dad.."

"My dad always told me that mom didn't mean it when she yelled at him. But she yelled at him a lot. When they came back yesterday though she was smiling and hugging him..." Jonathan blinked back tears, "Ms Andromeda said that they were hurt by a bad wizard.."

Harry nodded, "He is a bad wizard, and we're going to stop him." He said quietly. Breakfast was a quiet affair as one by one the others came downstairs. Each wife introduced themselves to Jonathan. When Amelia came back from the Ministry she looked at the gathered group, "Gabrielle, will you please take Jonathan upstairs while a little bit? We need to discuss some things."

Once the two youngest were gone, Amelia spread out the parchments she pulled from her robes, "Jonathan Mercer is the only surviving member of either his House or his mothers. I have looked for relatives but both the Mercer Family and House Wells are gone now. House Wells disowned Miranda when she got pregnant..William Mercer was an only child of two only children."

"Then he'll stay here with us." Harry said, "We've got plenty of room here. If he wants to, he can stay here.." Harry looked out the window, where he saw the Quidditch pitch, "He deserves better than being stuck in an orphanage.."

"We'll take him to Gringotts and have him named a Ward, then we'll have his family Vault labeled a Trust Vault.." Narcissa said. "If there's no objections, I would like to make him a Ward of House Peverell.." Amelia said, "It is my fault that he is without parents.."

"Amelia, I'm the one who suggested having Miranda Mercer send the explosive rune. I should have known that he would have screened it for traps.." Bellatrix sighed, "This is my fault.."

"It doesn't matter who made the decision. His parents are gone and he has nowhere else to go." Rhiannon said from her place beside Tonks, "So, he's a Potter-Black until he decides he wants to be a Mercer.."

Scene Break

Voldemort was pleased by Lucretia's report. When she returned from her mission and told her that the attack had went off perfectly he gave her permission to stand in his presence. "Well done Lucretia. You have done well...very well indeed. The whole family is killed?"

"Yes my Lord I-" Her words were cut off by screaming as he put her under the cruciatus curse, she fell to the ground as he shouted at her. "All three of them? You lying waste! Their brat is still alive, my contact in the aurors confirmed that the Minister has taken him to their Manor!"

"I am sorry my Lord! I had to escape the blast!" She screamed, throwing her hands up over her head. Voldemort kicked her, feeling one of her ribs snap from the impact. "I wanted that entire family killed! Get out of my sight!"

"Y-yes my Lord.." Lucretia scrambled to her feet and ran from the chamber. Voldemort blasted hs throne with a wave of his wand. Nagini came to her masters side. Voldemort stroked the massive snakes head, "Next time my sweet, the next time she fails she will be your meal. For now she is still useful as a messenger.."

Lucretia had apparated from Voldemorts manor to her own home. It was warded against anyone coming in, even her cousin Thorfinn could not enter her home without permission. She winced as she stripped off her robes, she saw the huge dark bruise where Voldemort had kicked her. She pressed her wand to the bruise and muttered a healing spell. _Thank the Morrigan that I learned episkey.._ She thought as she felt the pain slowly ebb away.

She looked in the mirror with a sigh, time had not been kind. Well time, and her efforts working for Voldemort had ruined her once lovely features. But this was the path she'd chosen. This was the path for her glory, _or my path to the grave.._ She thought morosely as she lay back on her bed.

She didn't regret what she'd done. She'd always hated Miranda, she didn't know William Mercer, but he was a mudblood so that was a good enough reason to kill him. He was also a Gryffindor, further reason to kill him. She found, in a strange way, she was glad that their son had survived. _I've never liked killing children, well not magical ones, it's better to train them to serve their betters...anything else is a waste of magic.._

She closed her eyes for a moment, as she drifted off to sleep. _There will be other missions and I will continue to do as my Master wills.._ She thought. That night though the dreams weren't easy or pleasant.

 _She saw him, the muggle she'd been charged to kill in order to gain her mark. Her first kill and the hardest one. He'd begged for mercy, but that was hardly unusual. She'd flinched for a moment, but she'd performed her duty and gained the honor of receiving her Mark._

 _He wasn't crying in the dream, he was watching her with a strange look on his face. "Lucretia Rowle, you will be judged for your actions." He said simply, before touching her forehead and leaving a mark on her skin with his finger._

" _I do not fear you or your judgment spirit. You mean nothing to me." She spat contemptuously at him. The ghost of her first victim began to fade, "I am not the one who will judge you. You will know her soon and then you will know oblivion."_


	137. Chapter 137: It's a Small World

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty seven. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Grim Grinning Ghosts" which is of course from Disney's 'The Haunted Mansion'

Chapter 137: It's a Small World

The end of Yule Break meant that there was time for a final outing for the Potter-Black family, now expanded to include Jonathan Mercer. The family, dressed in muggle clothing had taken an international portkey arranged by Amelia, who had unfortunately needed to stay behind.

Now they stood at the ticket counter of Euro Disney Resort. Apolline spoke to the attendant in rapid French, arranging the price for all day passes. The attendant, looking at the large group began to pile maps and wristbands on the counter before them. _This is nearly six hundred pounds...I know Narcissa did her research and this is a popular place..but Merlin.._ Harry surreptitiously passed his Gringotts card up to Apolline, allowing her to pay. Once done, Apolline turned and affixed the wristband on Harry, using the moment to trace her finger along his hand.

Now inside the park Harry found himself being led by Tonks and Rhiannon along 'Main Street U.S.A' with a grin. Tonks and Rhiannon were like children as they stopped in front of each shop looking into the windows. "You're definitely getting one of those Micky Mouse hats Harry.." Tonks said, "I want one too...think Minerva'd let me wear it in class?"

Harry laughed, "I doubt it very much Dora...maybe you could just make your hair into the shape of the hat?" She grinned and pulled him into a kiss, "I'll get alone later and you can tell me if I get it right.." She said softly, letting her nose for an instant into the round ball of Mickey Mouse before shifting back to normal.

Rhiannon stopped at a small cafe, "Hey, you two. Come on, the baby's making me tired and hungry." She grabbed Harry's arm and led him inside. _Oh well, how expensive can a quick snack be.._ Harry thought as he was pulled to a table by the pregnant werewolf.

Fred and George led Hermione, Angelina Johnson, and Emma Granger through the park in their group. Hermione held Freds hand as they found themselves in front of a ride called 'Phantom Manor'. "D'you want to go in 'Mione?" Fred asked his fiancee. "I don't know Fred, these kinds of rides are usually in the dark...I know how you get when the lights are dimmed.." She teased, noting with some amusement the frown on her mothers face.

It was decided that they would go on the ride. Emma sat down beside Fred before Hermione could get into the cart leaving her the odd woman out. George put his arm around Angelina and Fred with a cheeky grin to his future mother in law, did the same to her. "I heard what Hermione said about you in dim lights Fred Weasley. If you get fresh with my daughter where I can see it, when we return to England I will show you my collection of dental drills and their effects on non anesthetized teeth.." Emma said, at that statement Fred took his hand back down and sat more upright in the seat. Emma grinned, _If Hermione thinks she can irritate me by flirting with Fred, then I can give just as good as she can.._

The Delacours were joined by Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Hedwig, and Jonathan. Jonathan kept up with Gabrielle who was the first friend he'd made. He was still very quiet, but he still took the sights of the theme park with some excitement. He had a secret, his parents had visited him in his dreams.

 _William and Miranda were smiling when Jonathan saw them in his dream. He'd hardly ever seen his mother smile. But she was smiling and holding his fathers hand. They embraced their son, holding him close. "My brave boy.." His father said softly, "Don't grieve for us for too long Jon..we'll always be watching over you." Miranda nodded, reaching out and stroking the side of her sons face._

" _We miss you terribly darling," She said a tear running its course down her cheek, "But you will be happy with the Potter-Blacks. You will come to love your new family just as much as you loved ours.."_

" _I miss you though...can't you come home?" Jonathan asked quietly. William sighed, "I'm sorry Jon, but where we are, you can't come back. But I promise, your mother and I will never stop loving you...and when you are a very old man with my granddads knobbly knees..we'll welcome you home with open arms.."_

" _Provided your wife doesn't beat us to the punch.." Miranda said with a small smile. Before Jonathan could ask what she meant by that he was awoke by Amelia's voice telling him to get up._

That dream had left Jonathan with tears in his eyes, but feeling strangely at peace. He pulled Gabrielle along pointing at a ride featuring a small elephant with very large ears. "Let's go on that one first!" He said, pointing at it.

Bellatrix sat the ride out as did Fleur and Narcissa. Hedwig sat beside Jonathan while Gabrielle sat with Celestine. "It's good that he can find something to enjoy.." Narcissa mused watching the little boy, "I wish there was more we could do for him.."

Bellatrix nodded, "I do too...if I hadn't suggested sending that explosive rune, his parents would still be alive.." She sighed. "Okay well his father would still be alive..but that's something isn't it?" Narcissa looked at her sister, "He was prepared to die for her. I think if you'd pressed executing her, he would have went through the Veil."

Bellatrix sighed, "I know that now...Amelia said how she found them. He was the one on top of the pile..." She looked out, watching as the ride took off and Jonathan shouted in excitement, "We've got to end this thing. The longer Riddle is out there, the more families will be separated."

Andromeda nodded, "Plus our family is becoming an even bigger target. Look at how many of you are pregnant already...Harry's a young man. This family could conceivably have a lot of black haired children running around. Imagine how much more of a target we'll be in just another year or so.." Bellatrix turned to her sisters, "Amelia and Diana are going over some plans to inspect the current and future Ministry employees. Marked ones are easy to spot, but the unmarked ones...we need to find out how many there are."

Scene Break

Karras Merrin was pleased by the progress her patient had made so far. She had received a response from her grandfather about the McNeil case from New York. Now, at her home, she was looking it over. "Hmm..Regan McNeill was also twelve when her symptoms began..she was caught between two parents in the aftermath of a divorce..this seemed to have left her open to the effects of possession. Thought it seems Grandfather was more concerned about a demonic source than a magical one..."

She took a sip from her coffee mug and continued to read silently. While the ritual performed by Celestine Potter-Black had apparently drove the taint from Ginny Weasley, Karras was here to help her through the mental aspect of it. Things seemed to progressing well though, Ginny had acknowledged her negative emotions that had allowed the spirit fragment from the diary to affect her. _The real challenge will be if she can be around Harry's family.._ She thought as she put down her paper. She penned a quick thank you note to her grandfather, it would be sent out in the morning with her usual post.

She rose from her chair and walked over to her window. She had been sitting for hours and the short walk did wonders to stretch her legs and back. She heard a knock on her front door, _It must be Henry_..She thought with a smile as she went to answer it.

She had been correct, it was her boyfriend Henry Middleton. Henry was a muggle, currently all he knew about his girlfriend was that she was a therapist and that she was a bit eccentric when it came to her choice of decorations. He was a short, stocky man with messy dark blonde hair and glasses. He smiled when she opened the door, "Hey Kar, are you ready for our dinner date?" He asked, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her.

"Shit, I completely forgot. I was so worked up over my latest patient..give me a moment and I'll get changed...I'm still in my kimono.." She said, indicating her robes. He had first called them a kimono when she'd allowed him to spend the night for the first time. That was a better answer that 'I'm actually a witch and these are robes from my job at St Mungos', so she had went with that answer. _There are times when Henry's obliviousness can be handy. Besides if we end up married, it'll be a fun surprise for him..._

Would she end up married to Henry? It was possible. He was a good man, he cared about her and she cared about him. She thought about it as she went back to her bedroom and stripped out of her robes, choosing one of her muggle outfits for their dinner date at their favorite cafe.

When she came back from her bedroom, she found Henry sitting on the couch. "One of these days, I'm going to drag you into the current century and buy you a telly." He said, teasing his girlfriend. She shrugged and sat down beside him, smiling as he put his arm around her.

"What can I say Henry, I just don't care for the t.v. My father always called it the idiot box so we never had one growing up." She said, turning so she could look at her boyfriend and more importantly, kiss him.

He returned the kiss and lingered in her embrace before breaking it, "Come on Kar, we need to get a move on if we want a table before they close.." He said, rising and offering his hand to help her up.

Scene Break

Lucretia Rowle had not slept well. In truth, she hadn't slept well since her punishment at the hands, or rather the foot of Voldemort. These nightmares were becoming more of an annoyance than she was willing to bother with. The worst part was that even dreamless sleep potions weren't helping.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a grimace, it felt like she'd lost ten pounds and ten pounds from her already very slight frame was something. She noticed the bags under her eyes seemed darker tonight than normal and there was that damned bruise on her forehead, right where- She stopped that thought before it could go any further. That had just been a dream. That muggle was dead and buried along with his children.

She turned from the mirror and fell back onto her bed. She hated this part. She knew she was going to have a nightmare so she didn't want to sleep, but she had to sleep, even if she fought it, eventually her body would force itself to sleep. Almost against her will her eyes closed.

 _She was in that place again, that awful all white void. Sitting in a small dark armchair and looking rather amused by her suffering was that muggle. He had a copy of the London Times in his lap, apparently before her arrival in what she was beginning to consider her own personal hell, he had been reading. "Hello again Lucretia Rowle, tell me something, why do you come visit me every night? I don't summon you here and I know it's not the delightful ambiance of my spot in the afterlife, so what brings you here?"_

 _She didn't have an answer and she knew it. "Someone must be forcing me to come here, maybe I was cursed by someone...or maybe you did curse me when you put that damned mark on my forehead." She said walking to him. She wanted to throttle him, but some force was stopping her from getting closer than a few feet._

 _He smiled, "You were cursed the moment you put that mark on your arm. Every life you've taken has left its stain on your soul. Tell me, what do you think will happen to you when you die? Do you think whomever it is that brought me to this place will appreciate your choices?" That was a thought that rather terrified Lucretia, though she did her best to look unconcerned._

" _Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood traitors are animals. There's no sin in putting down pests." She said, repeating what she had been taught by her family and had drilled into her by her master._

 _He sighed and stood, placing his newspaper into his chair. "You seem less sure of that statement than you did when you killed me...your voice is less sure..did you know that your master is a half blood?" He grinned at the look on her face and continued, "It's true. The one who you'll be meeting soon told me so herself. She'll probably show you the quick version of his childhood...she said that she enjoys doing that with his slaves."_

" _I am no ones slave muggle!" Lucretia spat, "If I had my wand-" The muggle laughed at that, "If you had your wand, you would what? Kill me? Again? I really don't know if you are aware of how this place works." He closed the distance and touched her cheek, "This place..heaven..hell..maybe it's purgatory..hell maybe you're a muggle and you're hallucinating thanks to dodgy sushi from Heathrow Airport's corner shop...everything that you feel comes from you. If you feel pain, it's because in your soul, you feel you deserve it. You do deserve the pain, you know. My daughters were six and seven when your friends killed them in front of me."_

" _I didn't touch your children." She said, she felt a strange pain in her chest moving down towards her Mark, which burned as if she was being summoned. The muggle shook his head sadly, "No" He said, "You didn't. You had a chance to change your path and save my daughters, but you refused.."_

" _If I'd refused my task, then I'd be dead and they would have been killed anyway." She said. The muggle nodded, "That's true, but you would have made your choice to live a different life. But you made a different choice and very soon, she will come for you. When she does, you will get to spend the rest of..well forever..wishing you could go back to that moment and die at the wand of your fellow slaves, rather than what she has planned."_

 _He touched that spot on her forehead and she awoke._

Lucretias eyes snapped open, she winced as she felt the heat of the mid morning sun streaming through a gap in her curtains. Her head was throbbing, for a moment she thought she heard a woman's chuckle as she rose and went to take a shower.


	138. Chapter 138: It's a Small World II

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty eight. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Bare Necessities" which is of course from Disney's 'The Jungle Book'

Chapter 138: It's a Small World II

"I'm serious Lucretia, I don't see anything on your face.." Thorfinn Rowle had come to check on his cousin. After her punishment by Voldemort, she had become a recluse, even more than she had been previous. When he hadn't heard from her in three days, he had gotten concerned, when another five had passed he knew he needed to stop at her home.

"I can see the spot on my forehead whenever I look in the mirror Finn, it's right here!" She pointed at the spot in the mirror, it was right there between her eyes, a thumb-shaped dark spot on her forehead. "How can you not see it?" She asked her cousin.

"He can't see it, because it's your mark, not his. He will see his when he is visited.." She saw the muggle standing behind them in the mirror. Her eyebrows shot up, she went to twist around when he held up her hands, "Don't bother reacting to me, he can't see or hear me...she has given permission to visit you during the day now..send him on his way and we can talk if you'd like..otherwise I'll just stand in the corner and make disparaging comments about you that you won't be able to react too without looking insane.." She watched the mirror as the muggle leaned against the wall, putting his hands behind his head.

"Finn, I just...maybe I'm still feeling weak from my punishment...thank you for checking in on me..." Lucretia said quietly. She didn't want her cousin to leave, but if she was having a hallucination, she'd prefer it to be a solitary experience. Thorfinn motioned to the table, "I brought you some food. Eat it, we are expected for a meeting in preparation for the attack on Hogsmeade later this month..." He said softly, "I want you at full strength when we teach those blood traitors the error of their ways.."

She nodded and lead him back to the door. Sure enough, there was a small paper-wrapped parcel. After he left, she opened it, finding an assortment of sandwiches. "He probably stole those from the home of someone he killed.." The muggle said sitting down at the table and taking one of the sandwiches. "I thought you were a ghost..or a hallucination...how are you picking up my food?" Lucretia asked, reaching out to snatch the food from him. "I am not real you idiot. You are the one who's letting me come here..the sandwich is in your hands, not mine.." She looked down and dropped the sandwich she was holding in shock. The muggle grinned cheekily at her.

"So this is it? You're going to drive me crazy?" She asked him, picking the sandwich back up and taking a bite. The muggle shrugged, "You're doing a fine job of it yourself. Tell me, what's it like to be a massive hypocrite? You are a pure blood supremacist, but you're following a half-blood.."

"You said that last night. I don't believe you. The Dark Lord isn't a mongrel." She said after chewing the sandwich and swallowing. The food had no taste and felt like sand in her mouth. The muggle grinned and leaned back in the chair, "If he's a pure blood, then I'm sure you'd have no problem finding information about his family. Surely he's the proud scion of one of the great families of your world.."

That thought stilled her as she went for another bite. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter what you say muggle, the Dark Lord is-"

"David." He said quietly. She frowned, "What?"

"My name. It's David Reese. My children, the ones your friends murdered...their names were Claire and Elizabeth Reese." Suddenly he didn't look quite so joyful at tormenting her. "I'm here dealing your idiocy when I could be spending my eternity with them and my wife." He said frowning.

"Then why don't you go find a harp and a halo and leave me the hell alone?" She asked him, actually feeling like she was on the offensive for once. The grin came back, but she noticed it didn't quite meet his eyes, "Because you had a choice that could have made you a good person. She gave me permission to show you what could have had happened that night.."

 _Lucretia blinked and suddenly she was younger and holding her wand on the sandy-haired muggle she now knew as David Reese. "Please..." He said quietly, "Kill me if you have to kill anyone, but don't hurt my girls.."_

 _Her wand faltered, this hadn't happened the last time. The spectral form of David was beside her looking at his mortal self. "Don't try to control yourself, just observe.." He said softly as she lowered her wand without meaning to._

 _Lucretia watched as the younger her turned and cursed the other death eaters with her. "Get your daughters and leave this place.." She heard herself say as she flicked her wand and released him from the ropes holding him down.._

 _The spectral David watched as his mortal form drew his daughters against him and hurried out of the basement of the safe house. "Because of your actions, my daughters would grow up. And when Claire, the eldest showed signs of magic she remembered you. She would become an Auror and always tried to find the balance between mercy and justice...Elizabeth grew up a muggle like me and became a teacher working with special needs students." He smiled sadly, "I would have been so proud of them.."_

" _And what would have happened to me?" She asked quietly, not liking the strange cold feeling in her chest. David looked at her, turning away from the stairs his family had just climbed, "You would have saved yourself and your cousin from all of this madness. You would have convinced him to leave with you for America. Eventually you would have run into a fellow Hogwarts alumnus and fell in love. Your cousin would have traveled to the southern United States and met a Native witch who would have taught him their legends."_

Suddenly they were back in her kitchen. He rose, "Very soon you will meet her. When you do, I hope for your sake that you know what to say to her..." He vanished from her kitchen. For the first time since returning after that night, she felt alone. Strangely, she didn't know if she liked the feeling.

Scene Break

Bellatrix had found Harry and drew him away from Tonks and Rhiannon. She sat beside him on a bench curling in as he put his arm around her. "I accused William Mercer of being a Death Eater.." She said softly, thankful for the silent muggle repelling ward he'd placed to keep them from noticing as he'd kissed his wife when they'd first sat down.

"It made sense, his wife was a Death Eater.," Harry said quietly. Bellatrix shook her head, "When I went to see him, to bring him in for questioning he willing rolled up his sleeve. Of course, I didn't see anything, but she had hidden hers as well. So I checked and he wasn't hiding one. He gave an oath that he wasn't a Death Eater and hadn't had any idea that she was one. That was when he invoked his right as Head of the family to take on her punishment."

She sighed softly, "He loved her when she did nothing to deserve it. He loved her enough to die for her, to keep her safe so she could be a mother to a child she hadn't wanted."

"Maybe he was trying to give her a chance to change her path.." Harry said, "Maybe he saw something you didn't and thought that if she had another chance, she'd do things differently.."

Bellatrix didn't speak, instead, she looked out across the way. Jonathan and Gabrielle were sitting with Apolline and Celestine watching the parade. She smiled softly, imagining their own children watching the same parade a few years down the line. "He's adjusted well considering.." She said motioning to the group, "Gabrielle has done a lot to help him not feel so alone...after all, she lost her father not that long ago.."

"It's good that he's made a friend." Harry said, "And in a few more weeks he'll be the big brother to our son and the rest of the children."

Harry looked and saw Emma and her group coming towards their area. He canceled the spell so they knew where to come. When Emma saw him appear out of nowhere with Bellatrix her eyes widened for a second but then she smiled. She made her way to them, "Harry if Hermione and Fred don't stop irritating me I may have to kiss you again.." She said, "They've been insisting on riding together and acting all lovey with each other..."

"Careful now Emma, you almost sound jealous.." Bellatrix teased. Emma frowned, "I am jealous. Dan never looked at me like Fred looks at Hermione, or how Harry looks at you." Emma sighed and sat down on the other side of Harry, "I need to start dating again, but it's rather hard when I can't leave my house without an auror escort. The fact that Tonks is technically ours makes this the only day I've been without my bodyguard since the day of the attack."

Scene Break

"Do you think they'll ever fix your lift?" Henry asked Karras as they rode back up to her floor. "Some joker scratched thirteen and a half onto it." He chuckled, "Some people really have nothing better to do with their day."

She laughed with him, "Are you sure it wasn't you?" She teased him. "Let me check your keys for paint." Rolling his eyes, Henry took out his eyes. There on his keychain was the wardstone, she'd given him. She'd called it a keychain, but it was in actuality the only thing that allowed him to even see the button in the first place. She took his eyes and made a show of inspecting them. "Alright Mr. Middleton, you get a pass. This time." She teased her boyfriend, kissing him.

Henry kissed Karras back, pulling her into an embrace. When they arrived at her flat, she found a small owl sitting on her window sill. "That's really weird..." Henry said, "It's got a letter in its beak."

Karras knew that this was the moment that would decide her relationship. Would she oblivate Henry, or would she take a chance and tell him the truth. She sighed and walked to the owl. "It's a message for me. Probably about my client..." She took the letter from the bird and began to read it.

Fascinated, Henry walked over to the little owl. "Um...Hi there, little guy..or girl.." He said. The little owl barked at him, sticking its head up to demand pats in a way that anyone who had ever owned a dog would recognize. Henry had grown up with seven dogs, so he knew the signs and reached down to stroke the little bird. "Well, you're cute. I don't know about using you to deliver my mail though.."

Karras sighed and walked into her bedroom. When she came back out she was in her robes again. Henry looked confused, "Kar, I'm pretty sure this is the part of the conversation where I ask what's going on.." He said watching as she drew out a long, thin stick.

Karras held her wand up, "In a nutshell: magic is real, I'm a witch as well as a therapist, and if you'll wait for me to come back, I'll explain everything. This owl belongs to the family I'm working with. I need to go see them immediately." With that, she vanished leaving Henry looking at the tiny bird. "This has been a weird day.." He said giving the bird a final pat and watching as it flew back out the window. Henry sat down on the couch, he wasn't sure what any of this was, but he was going to find out.

Scene Break

"I'm not letting you buy this. I refuse to put our son in it." Bellatrix looked at the orange and black striped outfit. "Why? Tigger was my favorite character from Winnie the Pooh. Admittedly it's because that was the only character Dudley didn't rip out of the book or draw on, but he was still my favorite." Harry said, holding it up.

"Harrison. James. Potter-Black. I will set that thing on fire if you don't get it away from my-" Bellatrix's threat went unfinished as Harry placed the tiny outfit on her stomach as if showing it to their son. She felt a tiny kick as did Harry who grinned, "James likes it. Besides, they make them in adult sizes, look.." He pointed and there, in fact, adult sized one-piece outfits, complete with a hood that resembled the characters face. "We could get you one that looks like Eeyore since you're being so grumpy about it.." He teased her.

"Harry, do you remember how I used to be the most feared woman in Britain? Keep this up and I'll show you why..." She said, but the impact was lessened slightly by the teasing gleam in her eye. With a theatrical sigh, she relented, "Alright. You can get the one for James and if you wish to look like an idiot, I won't stop you. But I will not-"

She rolled her eyes, Harry had already grabbed the one he'd said she should wear, and another one for himself to go with the tiny striped one. _Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve, I will kill this boy before our son is born..._


	139. Chapter 139: It's a Small World III

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and thirty nine. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Whistle Stop" from Disney's 'Robin Hood'. A quick note to the reviewer complaining about Tonks and Rhiannon being bisexual and not as you so cleverly put it 'lesbian dykes'; go and boil your head, you witless child.

Chapter 139: It's a Small World III

The Potter-Black family had finished their time at Euro Disney. They were at their hotel now. Harry and Bellatrix were laying in their bed, Harry had a book in his hands and was quietly reading it to Bellatrix's stomach. "This is 'Winnie the Pooh' James.." Harry said to their as yet unborn son, "Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump bump bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin.."

Bellatrix closed her eyes as Harry practiced reading to the unborn James. She smiled as she let herself doze. _Harry is going to be very good at this..._ She thought sleepily. She barely heard Harry's voice going through the story as she felt herself drift into a comfortable slumber.

 _James Potter-Black, occasionally called J.C by friends and more often called "'ere you!'" by Argus Filch, was by all accounts from his Professors a gifted student. Even the ones not related to him. His half-sister, Lilith Anne was rather offended that he hadn't ended up with Slytherin with her. He hadn't been obnoxious about it, he hadn't celebrated being put in his mothers House. He was a Hufflepuff and he liked that fact._

" _Lil, this is the House Auntie Dora, Auntie Rhee, Auntie Amelia, and Auntie Diana came from. It's not 'Hogwarts Dumping Ground'.." He said sharply to his half-sister and closest friend._

 _Lilith Anne rolled her eyes, "Come on James, you know you should have been sorted with me. Our mothers practically ran Slytherin when they went." She sat down beside him in the Great Hall as they had breakfast. The Potter-Black children that had begun school this year all sat together regardless of House._

 _James scoffed, "You're just mad that you are the only Slytherin." He grinned at the reddening face of Lilith Anne, "That's it, isn't it?"_

 _She sighed, "Lara's a Ravenclaw, you and Teddy are both 'puffs. The triplets are off at Beauxbatons. Even Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred's kids are in Gryffindor. This is the first time I've been all alone."_

 _James put his arm around the blonde girl, "You aren't alone Lil, we're all here and we're your family."_

Harry looked up from the book when he heard the soft snores coming from Bellatrix. He smiled and put the book down and turned off the light.

Scene Break

At the Burrow, Karras was sitting at the dining room table with Mafalda and Arthur. "She's been more nightmares?" She asked the couple. Arthur nodded, "I just wish I knew what I could do for her." He said softly. Mafalda took her husbands hand and squeezed it gently. "Is there something we can do?" She asked.

"Love her. Try to get her to understand that she's in a safe place, with people who love her unconditionally." Karras sipped from the teacup she'd been given.

"Will she let me? I'm her step-mother." Mafalda said, a feeling of helplessness taking hold within her. Karras looked at the woman, "You can't make her love you, Mafalda. All you can do is give her your love and hope that it takes root."

Mafalda nodded and rose walking towards the stairs. Arthur's eyes followed his wife before he looked back to Karras, "I hope we didn't interrupt anything..." Karras sighed remembering what was at her apartment, "My boyfriend and I had just returned from a dinner date. He's a muggle and I broke the Statute about nine different ways. I'll probably add another five or six different breakages of the Statue by the time I'm done."

Arthur chuckled, "You could always do the wife of my former cousin did when she first introduced Peter to magic.." He told her. Karras looked at him, "What was that she asked."

"Genevieve turned him into a spider," Arthur replied, causing Karras to laugh with him.

Upstairs, Ginny was in her bed reading when Mafalda came to check on her. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Mafalda asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ginny frowned, "I don't know if I am. What if that thing starts taking control of me again?" She asked.

Mafalda took Ginny's hand. "You are Ginny Weasley, you are loved. If you start to feel those dark thoughts sniping away at you, remember that. Your father and I are here for you, one owl and we will be at the school. There's no shame in getting help when you need it." Mafalda closed her eyes and drew in a soft breath, "When my mother passed, I needed to talk to someone. We never got along, my mother and I. She wanted me to be like her, marry some duffer and raise a child. But she didn't like that I wanted a job, that I wanted a life of my own before I settled down."

Ginny snorted at that, "You called your father a duffer?" Mafalda smirked, "You never met Laramore Hopkirk, duffer is the most polite word I could think of."

Mafalda looked down at the comforter she was sitting on, "When she died...I knew I was supposed to feel sad. But I didn't, I felt nothing That's when I went to see a mind healer. I was worried that there was something wrong with me. Over the course of that year, I met with my healer every Wednesday at lunch. She helped me work through what I was feeling and helped me find what I needed to express myself."

"She was a good healer?" Ginny asked softly. Mafalda nodded and smiled, "The best one I've ever met. That's why she's sitting downstairs with your father right now."

Scene Break

Lucretia awoke the next morning with a strange realization. She hadn't had a nightmare. For the first time since she came back from her mission, she'd spent the entire night asleep without any interference from the ghost.

She rose and went into her bathroom to prepare for the day. In front of her mirror, she checked her face. The mark on her forehead wasn't there either. _Sweet Circe, this is the best day I've had since all this started...maybe I really was just crazy for a little while..._ She thought as she turned the water on for her shower.

The water stung as she stepped into the shower. She liked it that way. She preferred her shower to be as hot as possible, especially during the winter. The heat felt good as it sunk into her body. Lucretia decided that she would use this time to go over her schedule for the day. _Let's see; first off I want to practice my wand movements and footwork. The Hogsmeade weekend will be a busy event and I want to be prepared. There's a lot of little blood traitors and mudbloods at Hogwarts and I want to make sure I get as many of them as possible._

"You really aren't getting it are you?" Came an annoyingly familiar voice from behind her. Lucretia shrieked as she turned around, grasping the shower curtain and wrapping it around herself.

"So, you've come to leer at me?" She said, willing her heartbeat to slow down to a normal pace. "I thought I was rid of you."

The muggle, formerly David Reese sighed, "First things first, you're not that cute so don't get any ideas. You summoned me. Secondly, are you seriously that excited about murdering children?"

Lucretia glared at him, "Get out of my shower!" She kept the curtain around herself as David vanished. "Happy now?" His disembodied voice asked, "I'm certain my not being in the room with you isn't quite as good as you getting to harm innocent children, but it'll do for now."

"Innocent children? They are the spawn of muggles, half-bloods, and blood traitors." She said as she reached for her wand to apply a drying charm. Once accomplished she hurriedly put on her robes, "If anything, I should be commended for cleaning the village."

"Why are you like this?" He asked her, appearing once again as she snapped the last button on her robes, "Why are you so driven to hurt people who've never thought about you, let alone tried to hurt you?"

Lucretia, in no mood to deal with a ghostly voyeur, refused to reply. David sighed theatrically and answered for her, "You gave up on your life after your parents died. You gave in to anger and hurt. You hate them, not for their blood, but because they are happy. That's no way to live Lucretia..."

He touched her forehead with his thumb, she tried to bat him away but her hand passed through him as if he was made of smoke. Suddenly her mind was transported into a vision of her past.

 _The Rowles weren't always considered a Dark family. They had, for many generations, been known as seers and diviners. Her mother had known of her oncoming death for years. But that never stopped a six-year-old girl from crying for her mother nightly._

 _Then her father died, leaving her an orphan. She was sent to live with her cousin. Thorfinn was her best friend growing up, but he was always interested in the Dark Arts. He enjoyed using curses on the local cats, and while she knew she should stop him, the idea of losing her friendship with him always stopped her._

 _As she grew older, she began to research Dark magic. Dark magic always asks for a price to be paid, and by that point, she paid it willingly. Little by little, curse by curse, she began to lose herself._

 _When approached during her seventh year to join the Death Eaters, she had eagerly agreed. Voldemort gave her many new spellbooks to study and just as before that knowledge stole parts of herself to fulfill her bargain._

 _She had been the one to find the curse that trapped Alexandra Tate in her animagus form. She was the one who convinced Voldemort to send Teresa Zabini to leave a 'message' at the shop owned by Roger Dorset._

 _Where would this path take her? Fame? Power? Unlikely, even she knew that someone like Voldemort wouldn't share his power._

 _In the end, it didn't matter. She'd made her choice..._

David drew back his thumb. When Lucretia looked at him, he actually seemed to be sad, "You're going to go through with it aren't you?" She looked at him, "You know I am. I am a proud servant of the Dark Lord." She made a point to ignore the coughed "Half-Blood" from the ghost.

"Well if you are set in your path, I'll let her know." He said vanishing from her view. Lucretia walked out of the bathroom to begin her day, not noticing the dark-haired woman watching her from the fog covered mirror.


	140. Chapter 140: Meeting Her

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Still in Saigon" by Charlie Daniels

Chapter 140: Meeting Her

Yule break had come and gone now. Harry and the girls that made up 'Potter-Black' House found themselves back at Hogwarts. Hermione, in a move that surprised no one, had arranged a study schedule in the Chamber. "We missed out on a lot of very important information in Defense last year, even with the D.A." She explained as she handed out a sheet of parchment to each of the students, as well, Harry noticed, as one for Rhiannon.

Rhiannon had taken her studies seriously. While she hadn't been allowed to actively participate in the classes, she had been given assignments by the Professors to complete and turn in just like the students. Harry smiled watching as she discussed with Daphne and Tracey the most recent Transfiguration project. _If she keeps this pace up, she'll have her test scores and be an auror by the time I graduate..._

 _She'll be great at it..._ He thought as he looked at the paper Hermione had handed him. "You want me to run the practical study group for the Defense class again?" He asked her. Hermione nodded, "Of course, no other student has your experience in fighting Death Eaters."

"But we actually have a good Professor, Dora is an excellent teacher." Harry said, "I don't think I could add anything to what she's teaching." Hermione shook her head, "You'd be helping us practice what we learn. Think about it, what if something happens? This is Hogwarts, we haven't had a single year where something awful hasn't occurred."

That was a fair point, Harry knew that. "Alright, I'll do it." Hermione smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Harry! With you as the group leader, I know this will be as much a success as it was last year, even more so now that Umbridge is gone!"

Rhiannon, hearing Hermione's exuberance came over. "Why's she so excited?" The werewolf asked, sitting down beside Harry and sliding her arm around him. "I just agreed to lead a study group for Defense," Harry replied.

"I think it's a good idea. D'you mind if I sit in?" She asked him. Harry smiled, "Even if you weren't already going to be there as my bodyguard, I'd want you here." He told her, earning a kiss from his wife,

Scene Break

Ron knew what he needed to do. He'd wanted to send the owl with his apology to Harry, but he needed to do it face to face. Mafalda had advised him of that much. The first class of the day was Potions. Ron gathered his courage and entered the classroom.

Potions began as it had every time they'd had it this term. Andromeda put the recipe on the board and guided the students through the general steps of the brewing. Ron went to the ingredient cupboard at the same time as Millicent Bulstrode. When he got to the cupboard, he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Millicent had not had a good Yule. Her father had been arrested and unmasked as a Death Eater. Her mother had fled, leaving Millicent with her maternal Grandmother. So, to see Ron Weasley standing behind her, it could be considered understandable that she wasn't interested in dealing with him. "What do you want Weasley?" She managed to get out, "Want to insult me again?"

Ron took a breath, "I'm sorry for what I did." He said quietly, "I was acting like a git towards you because I- no, there's no reason to try and explain it. I was acting like a git and I'm sorry." _He looks it too_ Millicent thought as she tried to process the information.

Ron walked past her, gathering the ingredients he needed. He'd done what he had to, he'd apologized to her. Next on the list was Harry.

From her desk, Andromeda watched Ron's apology with interest, hidden behind occlumency to let her maintain her appearance of neutrality. _Something has happened, it's probably to do with Ginny. When she has her class with me I'll keep an eye on her. After what Nymphadora told me I need to thank Ron as well..._

That would be a job best done after class. She didn't want it getting out that his sister had been possessed and had used an unforgivable curse. _No, no one needs to know that story except for the people who were there..._ She thought. "The brewing of an antidote for doxy venom should take half of the period. One partner needs to stir continuously while the other adds the dried lacewing legs. I would recommend deciding who will do what before you begin brewing." She told the class, hearing a murmured "Yes Professor Tonks" from the assembled students.

From his own table, Harry and Hermione worked together. Harry, it was decided would perform the continual feeding of lacewing legs to the cauldron while Hermione performed the stirring. Rhiannon sat beside Harry, studying one of her textbooks. She couldn't participate in this class, so she would work on a different potion that Andromeda would assign her later.

The classroom was buzzing as the students worked on their potions. Andromeda used the time to grade the leftover essays from before the break. The seventh-year students had been assigned a special challenge for the term. Any student who wished to pass without being forced to take the exam would be given a potion to study and by the end of the term, they should have a variant for it.

Unsurprisingly, the project was popular with both the high achieving students and the lazier ones. For the hard-working students, it was a chance to show what they'd learned and for the lazier ones they believed that they could ignore their work until the final presentation and give her the standard potion with the only difference being the addition of a color changing dye.

Andromeda had done her best to make sure the students knew that 'variant' in this case meant either a more effective potion or a change to how it worked. Merely being blue instead of yellow was not going to cut it. _But that won't stop them from trying..._ She thought with a little smirk coming upon her features.

"Time is up for the first stage of brewing. Your potions should be clear with a slight reddish tinge to them. The next stage is on the board." She announced, watching as the students began to chop dried nettles and dragon liver.

Rhiannon sneezed as the scent of nettle touched her nose. The sudden sound caused Harry to flinch slightly, which in turn caused him to slice into his finger. Drawing in a breath through clenched teeth he rose from the table to keep blood from getting on his supplies.

Nott and Blaise Zabini laughed at Harry, watching as Andromeda came to his side, closing the wound with a flick of her wand. "Nice job Potter, maybe next time you'll take the whole finger off!" Nott crowed. This was the first thing he'd been able to enjoy since the announcement had reached him that his father was dead.

The death of Nott Sr had, much as the death of Sirius Black had for Harry, elevated Nott to the standing of an emancipated adult. Unlike Harry, Nott didn't have quite the same support system. Instead, he'd had to trade his next ten votes at the Wizengamot to Herndon Jugson in exchange for the lessons he'd needed to take over his place as the newest Lord Nott.

Andromeda scowled at Nott, "Detention tonight with me, Mr. Nott and thirty points from Slytherin for laughing at another students misfortune." She said. Nott shot from his chair, "I am the Lord of House Nott, you will refer to me as Lord Nott you blood traitor!" He spat at her.

Andromeda rose from her chair and strode to the self-proclaimed Lord Nott. Pinching his earlobe, she began to drag him from the room. "You will explain yourself to the Headmistress! Class, until I return to continue your lesson. Rhiannon Cosgrove is the oldest in the room, so she will act as my surrogate." She told the class, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Rhiannon stood up, "Apparently I'm in charge, so keep working and don't make too many noises. I'm studying my own stuff over here." She said, sitting back down in her chair and continuing to read from her book.

Scene Break

Amelia frowned as she read the message from Director LeMill. She'd suspected Sarah Miller was dead from the conversation she'd had with her mother, Cynthia Reynolds. This had confirmed it. After his death, the enchantments Renard had used to his crimes vanished and the body of Sarah Miller was found in a ditch. The body was on its way to England so that Ms. Reynolds could bury her daughter. As a token to the grieving woman, Amelia would arrange that any remark on her file about being a Death Eater was removed. For the outside world, Sarah Miller had been on her vacation when she was murdered by a dark wizard.

"This is the only good thing about this job..." She remarked to Diana and Bellatrix, "From all accounts, Sarah Miller was a good woman who had made a terrible choice in order to protect her mother. So, she won't have her reputation posthumously sullied. After all, I arranged your name cleared and I destroyed the file regarding Rhiannon's nature as a werewolf."

"You can afford to make a few changes now and then, eh Amelia?" Diana said with a smirk that swiftly faded. "The Queen is still trying to convince me to come back under a glamour and act as the magical bodyguard for Prince Andrew." She said annoyed, "I love that woman, I really do but she's determined I'm going to be her secret daughter in law forever."

"Tell her to adopt Harry then..." Bellatrix suggested with a chuckle, "Prince Harry the First...I could work with that." Diana rolled her eyes teasingly, "I'll bet you could. Maybe you could get him a little crown he could put over 'little Harry'..."

They both laughed at that. Amelia smiled, but the smile faded as she penned a response to the French Ministry. "Henrietta also has news from Peter and Genevieve. Apparently, there are more than a few repentant unmarked Death Eaters who want to trade information about Riddle's actions in Europe for their safety." She said, offering the paper to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix read the note, "I see that. I wish she'd sent this to you while we were in France, I could have stayed back and met with Genevieve and Director Lemill. I suppose you're going to want me to go and meet with her anyway aren't you?" She asked Amelia, who nodded.

"Take a portkey and have Kingsley Shacklebolt go with you. He speaks French if you get a good lead you have my permission to make any arrangements you feel necessary." Amelia told her. Bellatrix rose, with some difficulty, from her chair and nodded, "Alright. I'll send word to Harry before I leave. If this doesn't pan out, I'll be back in three days time."

Scene Break

Lucretia Rowle was glad of the silence in her home again. She used the time to study curses. She needed to perfect her Cruciatus, it was still shaky. _I know I'm drawing on my hate, so the curse should work perfectly...why is it only operating at half strength?_ A good question and one Lucretia did not have an answer for yet. She growled softly as she continued to study.

She didn't notice the dark-haired woman behind her. She didn't flinch as the woman leaned in beside her and began to whisper against Lucretia's ear. "You stupid girl. You hate, but you hate yourself more than anyone else. You feel guilt over everything you've done, everything you've become." The strange woman grinned, "He always hated you. You never mattered to him. That's why you ran away from his home. He knew from the beginning that you were a miserable bitch...you're going to die soon. When you do, you will be mine.."

Lucretia felt a tear prick at her eye. For some reason, she had begun thinking about a ghost from her past. She shook her head, banishing those thoughts from her mind and continued to work.

Behind her, the dark-haired woman looked over to the ghostly form of David Reese, "She's still heading down the path that leads her to me.." She grinned at the dead man.

"Clair thinks she'll redeem herself." David said, "I trust my daughter and even if she's wrong, the worst thing that happens is the woman who murdered me ends up being tormented by you." He leaned against the wall, then frowned in thought, "So, who's 'he'?"

"Some guy she was with. It doesn't matter, he's just a handy way for me to put a sense of inferiority in her. As long as she keeps using self-hate to power her curses and not real hate, she'll never be able to hurt people the way she thinks she wants to." The woman watched as Lucretia rose and stormed into her bedroom. She pointed to the ghost, "Alright Reese, your turn..." With that she vanished, leaving the ghost to perform his task of keeping Lucretia Rowle from having a good nights sleep.


	141. Chapter 141: Nott a Good Idea

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty-one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "About you now" By The Saw Doctors

Chapter 141: Nott a Good Idea

Detention for Theodore Nott Jr was best summed up when he was handed a filthy gray rag by Argus Filch and told to polish the school trophies. "No magic. Good old fashioned elbow grease." The caretaker had told him before going to perform a patrol. His cat, Mrs. Norris, watched as Nott began his work muttering darkly the entire time.

"Stupid bitch Tonks...I am the Lord of House Nott and she acts like I'm a fucking firstie! Me! When I get my hands on her I'll..." He grunted in anger as he halfheartedly scrubbed the first trophy. When he saw the name 'James Potter' inscribed on it, he growled and threw the trophy to the ground with a clatter, causing Mrs. Norris to run off. "Potter! That lousy little half-blood...if I could just get him alone I'd-"

"You'd what?" Came a voice from behind him. Rhiannon flicked her wand at the trophy, summoning it to her hands. She turned it over, checking for scuff marks before putting it back on the shelf. "Come on then, what precisely would you do to Harry?"

Nott glared at her but said nothing. She grinned and leaned in close, "You know your father got shipped through the Veil because he thought he could take on the Potter-Black family and win. Lucius Malfoy died because he thought he could beat Harry in a duel. I watched Harry put a sword through two Death Eaters myself. You're a third rate bully at most.." She moved back, "If you ever try to hurt Harry or anyone he cares about I will personally escort you into the Forbidden Forest and leave you for a werewolf to find...and I promise, I will find a werewolf for you." Her threat made, Rhiannon left Nott, making her way towards the quarters of Andromeda. The full moon was coming in a few days and she needed her Wolfsbane Potion.

 _Why was she in the corridor anyway? Normally she's stuck up Potters ass..._ He decided to investigate. Creeping along the corridor, Nott followed her, watching as she stopped at the doorway to Professor Tonks' quarters. "Here you are, this should take care of your 'monthly' problem..." He heard Professor Tonks say. "Cheers, Andi. This'll keep the little one from getting too banged up.." Rhiannon replied. This intrigued Nott, _'little one' is she pregnant? But according to Professor Tonks, she's got some sort of a 'monthly' problem..._ It didn't make sense to him. How could a woman be pregnant and have a period?

Nott wasn't the most aware student, but even he knew that those two things should be possible. _I'll keep an eye on her and see what she does._

Scene Break

Bellatrix's arrival in Paris was relatively uneventful. Her meeting with Director Lemill and the Lalauries would be held within the hour. That gave her time to prepare. "Kingsley, you've spent more time in the actual French Ministry than I have, where could I find a cafe? I would like to sit down and go over my instructions from Minister Potter-Black."

Kingsley chuckled, "You're a sister wife with the Minister, you can call her by her name." He thought for a moment, "I believe the Cafe DeVie is near their Goblin Liason office. It's west of the main atrium." He led her down the path towards the cafe.

Cafe DeVie was in a small alcove within the building. Illuminated by a massive enchanted crystal chandelier, the cafe was a comfortable looking place. The appeal of the chance to get away from the noise of the Ministry was apparently a popular one, as Bellatrix saw a familiar couple sitting at a table beside a fountain.

Peter looked up from his newest textbook when he heard Bellatrix call their name. Genevieve turned and smiled, "Bonjour Madame Potter-Black!" She called from her seat. Bellatrix and her Auror entourage of Kingsley and Hestia Jones met the group. _Merlin's pants, she's almost as big as I am..._ Bellatrix thought as she shook the pregnant witch's hand.

"Peter, Genevieve, how are the two of you doing?" Bellatrix asked as she sat down at the table with them. Kingsley and Hestia went to the counter to order their lunch while the three spoke.

"I've technically reached the point where I could take my basic O.W.L tests." Peter said, "Doris and Constance have been running me ragged between the study program and my duties as your accountant.." He chuckled and took a sip of his tea, "but, if I keep at it, I should be able to take my N.E.W.T's via correspondence by this summer."

"Excellent progress.." Bellatrix said. Genevieve beamed, "My husband is a very driven man. Especially with the right encouragement.." She said, giggling as Peter choked on his tea.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow at that, "I'll have to try 'encouraging' Harry more then. If he could get his N.E.W.T's taken care of quicker, I could have him at home." She smiled at the thought, "He still wants to become an Auror, but I have strongly suggested that he stay home and be my chef slash masseuse slash in home gigolo."

Genevieve chuckled, "That is not too dissimilar from my original plan with Peter. I was going to bring him back to my Manor and keep him safe from you-know-who, in exchange he would cook for me and make love to me whenever I wished. I rather think I prefer the way things turned out."

"Speaking of your former employer..." Bellatrix said, "I've been authorized by Amelia to offer clemency to anyone who formally repents from their position and assists us with either information or resources."

"My contacts will be very pleased about that. I will begin working on a series of questions to ask once they have taken veritaserum." Genevieve said, "I'm certain that there are some traitors hiding among the asylum seekers."

Peter looked at his watch, "It's time for us to get to Director Lemill's office. We'll see you at the meeting Bellatrix." He rose, helping Genevieve to her feet. The pair left, allowing Kingsley and Hestia to sit down. Kingsley slid a cup of juice to Bellatrix, "You need to keep up your strength Madame Undersecretary." He said with a chuckle.

Scene Break

"I'm telling you, I could smell him. I think Nott followed me last night." Rhiannon said to Tonks as the pair used their wands to clear a practice space for her next class. "If he catches me shifted, I'm screwed. He'll blab it to all and sundry and the next thing you'll know I'll be dodging silver from hell to breakfast."

Tonks frowned, "Then we'll keep you isolated from him. You can shift in the Chamber. That should keep him away from you." She used her wand to levitate a desk and slide it against the wall. The desk came down with a crash as she winced, "Oof, Teddy did not like that. I'm going to sit down for a bit Rhee.." She looked pale, Rhiannon helped her to her desk. "Sit down Tonks, I'll grab Pomfrey or your mum." She said, before turning and leaving the classroom.

Tonks frowned and rubbed her now aching temples. _What the hell was that all about? All of a sudden everything hurt and my magic refused to cooperate with me...Teddy, what are you doing to your poor mum?_ The idea that this would be a difficult pregnancy concerned Tonks greatly. She knew that her mother had a particularly difficult time with her. A baby that is constantly shifting features in the womb is a baby that is constantly drawing on their mothers magical core until their own stabilizes. It was dangerous, Tonks had heard horror stories of miscarriages brought about by a baby accidentally apparating out of their mother. She wasn't sure how true those stories were, but she knew she didn't want to risk it.

The arrival of Rhiannon and her mother paused those thoughts. "Rhiannon explained what happened, let me perform some diagnostic charms and then you can tell me how you feel.." Andromeda said waving her wand over Tonks. A light purple glow surrounded her as her mother frowned in thought. "Everything seems normal now. It's possible that the baby is reacting to your magic. You may have to go muggle for the rest of your pregnancy. I'm not sure yet..."

"I was fine when I turned into Arthur Weasley, why is Teddy reacting to me now?" Tonks asked, "What do you mean by 'going muggle'?"

"I mean," Andromeda said, "that you may have to do without magic in order to keep from having these reactions. Or at the very least, not use anything too strong. As for why now, Teddy is more developed than he was even a week ago, let alone two weeks. He's getting stronger. In any case, this is all theory until I can properly inspect you, but that will require seeing Madam Pomfrey."

Tonks leaned back in her chair, "How am I supposed to do my job if I can't use magic? I can't demonstrate spells, I can't even summon a book from my bookshelf...this is bullshit." She groused.

Andromeda sighed, "Did you know that when I was pregnant with you, I had to go muggle for the last three months? Three months all I could do was mix potions, I had to deliver any messages in the hospital by hand, and that was before I was put on bed rest.." She told her daughter.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "And you had to wheel yourself uphill both ways in the snow and rain..." Rhiannon frowned, "Tonks, this is serious. What if something happened and you or Teddy got hurt?"

That stopped Tonks, "I just don't like the idea of being helpless..." She admitted, "I've been an auror and now I'm a Professor. I'm the Lady to one of the most important Houses in Britain..but I'm just supposed to lay in bed like a good girl and let the House Elves do all the work?" She shook her head, "There's got to be something I can do..."

Andromeda placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "We don't know that you'll be on bed rest. Let's just wait until we speak with Madam Pomfrey. We'll go from there."

Scene Break

Lucretia tossed and turned, finally falling out of her bed. The impact of the floor woke her from the nightmare she'd had. _I saw myself back at Hogwarts, in front of the Hufflepuff common room. I was arguing with Finn about going inside and killing the students. I didn't want to do it, he kept trying so I..I killed my cousin._

She lay on the floor, unwilling to move as she tried to make sense of the dream. _Hufflepuff is the weakest House at Hogwarts. Why would I care if we slaughtered those duffers? Why would I care enough to murder Finn? He's my only friend..._

That hadn't always been true. Before the Dark Arts had taken her completely, she'd had one friend beside Thorfinn. Jordan Keyes had been a 'duffer', a Hufflepuff who she'd been partnered with in Potions. He'd gone into the DMLE after Hogwarts, becoming an Auror Medi-Wizard, she had worked in the Department of Mysteries. They hadn't been close at first, but being on the end of his wand as he healed her various burns and cuts from research had brought them closer.

Her arrest in nineteen eighty had spelled the end of her time at the Ministry. She still remembered seeing him at the trial. He'd been so sure that she was innocent of the charges, he'd volunteered to act as a witness. Then, Barty Crouch, Sr had called for veritaserum and forced her to confess everything she'd done.

The antidote had been given and the last thing she saw had been his face before the hood was placed over her head and she'd been dragged away to begin her sentence at Azkaban. _He'd looked so heartbroken. He trusted me to be the person I pretended to be. All those lunches we'd shared while I was plying him for information on the Department and their plans. I was his date for the Ministry Ball, specifically, so I could report back the security measures I found for when the Dark Lord wanted to capture the Ministry. He kissed me that night, called me beautiful, and the last thing he heard from me was that I chose him because he couldn't keep his mouth shut..._

She grinned, but there was no mirth in her eyes as she rose from the floor. Looking back at her bed, she shook her head frowning. No more sleep tonight. If she slept, she would dream and if she dreamed, she would see herself killing Thorfinn again. She would never harm her cousin. He was all she had in this world now.

She didn't see the dark haired woman again. The woman, Hecate, grinned as she watched Lucretia begin to brew a pot of tea. "He hates you. He started drinking because of what you did to him. He met a nurse at St. Mungo's and she got him cleaned up. He loved you and now he hates you."

Lucretia didn't know why the image of the Ball kept dancing in her mind. She kept going back to that kiss. She'd done her best to act the part of a woman who was happy to be with a handsome wizard. That had been easy, almost too easy to do. She'd practically melted against him when he kissed her. When he called her beautiful she'd actually cried. No one had ever seen her as beautiful. With her fly away hair and sharp nose, she'd been called a crone from her days as a student. He'd called her beautiful though.

Angrily she wiped at an errant tear. "Quit being so stupid. You were never in a relationship with Keyes. He thought you were his girlfriend, but you never were. You lied to him from the moment you said that you'd love to go to dinner with him." She told herself miserably.

Hecate laughed softly, "That's right. You gave up your one chance at being happy for Dark knowledge that hasn't done you a bit of good. You're no more powerful than you were back then. Less powerful in fact, you can't leave your home without a notice-me-not charm. The only reason this place hasn't been swarming with aurors is that you have it hidden. But that wouldn't be so bad if they did swarm it. Maybe you'd see him again. So he could tell you he hated you in person."

Lucretia burned the first pot of tea. The second one as well, but by the third, she'd given up and just drank a glass of tepid water. She looked out her window, watching the first rays of the morning sun. _I'll bet Keyes is up by now and jogging. If he's still alive. Department Medi-Wizards get hurt often in the line of duty. There's a good chance he's buried somewhere. Good._

It was good. If he was still alive, then there existed the chance that she would see him again. That she'd be forced to relive those moments again. It was better if he was dead.


	142. Chapter 142: Cabinets and Cauldron Cakes

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty two. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Leave her Johnny, Leave her" by Stan Rogers

Chapter 142: Cabinets and Cauldron Cakes

"Madam Zabini, how good to see you again..." Teresa stifled a shudder as she stepped into Borgin and Burkes. "You as well, Mr. Borgin..." Teresa replied stepping to the counter, "What do you have for me? Or is there something I can procure for you?" Borgin asked the witch.

"I have something for you..." Teresa said, reaching into her robes and drawing out a small golden band. "I was going through the family vault and found a token my third husband had been given by his dear grandmother.." It was an ornate band, meant to be worn as a torc on the head. "A fine piece," Borgin said taking it and turning it over in his hands, "What do you want for it?"

Teresa looked at the shop and then back to its proprietor, "I was wondering if this would be worth trading for that wonderful cabinet..." She pointed at the black vanishing cabinet. This was the one she had been told to purchase by Amelia. The orders were clear, purchase the cabinet and have it delivered to her home then destroy it. Harry would lead Rhiannon to the other one and destroy that, thus removing their connection. It would be one less way for Voldemort to send his minions into Hogwarts. Phillip Bulstrode had, through the confession Teresa had gotten from him, explained the plan. Nott Jr was to repair the cabinet, allowing Voldemort to send his troops through and gain entry to Hogwarts.

"I think that could be arranged..." Borgin said, placing the band down on the counter and drawing out a pad, "Shall we deliver it to your home? Or will you take care of the delivery yourself?" He asked her. Teresa appeared to think for a moment, "I will have some men come to pick up the cabinet later this afternoon." Borgin signed the receipt and handed it to her. She left with him believing that he had gotten the better end of the deal. The truth was that band had been confiscated property of Nathaniel Davis. As the heiress to that House didn't have any interest in the property or possessions of House Davis, Amelia had decided to use it in this manner.

Teresa left the shop and apparated to the Ministry. She had been given permission by Amelia to come directly to her office and that's where she appeared, interrupting a meeting between Amelia, a Goblin, and silver blonde haired woman. "Fleur, if you and Lord-Director Ragnok will give me a moment, I need to speak with Madam Zabini.."

The pair left the office and Amelia turned her full attention to Teresa, "I take it everything went according to plan?" She asked. Teresa nodded, "Yes Minister, Borgin accepted the trade for what he believed to be a broken cabinet with no twin. You may have your men pick it up and deliver it to my address."

Amelia took the receipt from Teresa, "Very well. Good work, you have your freedom until the next time either you have something for me or I have a task for you. In the meantime, I have something for you. Alexandra, well she goes by Hedwig now, has given you permission to visit the grave of Roger Dorset."

Teresa was stunned, a chance to visit the grave of the only man she'd ever loved? "I...I thank you..and her.." She said softly. Amelia gave her a slip of paper, "Here are the coordinates and the apparation point for the Dorset family cemetery in Poole." Amelia said, watching as Teresa vanished.

Teresa found herself standing in a copse of trees at the edge of the cemetery. _Rogers grave will be near here..._ There it was. _Roger Thomas Dorset, born March 3_ _rd_ _, 1954 and died August 27_ _th_ _, 1980. He was so young...he deserved a long and happy life..._ She touched the gravestone, tracing his name. There was a small stone bench and Teresa sank onto it. For a time she didn't speak, she just listened to the sound of birds chirping nearby. Then the words came to her, "Roger, you deserved so much more than what you were given. I should have drunk that poison myself..." She looked down at the snow covered grass and sighed, "I should have done so many things differently. But I was a fool and a coward."

She heard a snap of a twig behind her. Turning she saw **her**. Hedwig stood there, "Amelia said that you would probably be here.." She didn't seem to be planning to hex her, which confused Teresa. "Why are you here?" Teresa asked her. The blonde witch smiled, "Well, he was my husband...but more to the point, I wanted to speak with you."

"Why?" Teresa asked quietly. The other woman sat down on the edge of the bench beside her. "I thought," Hedwig told her, "that since we both loved the same man, we should probably talk."

Teresa sighed, "I...I don't know if you could call what I felt love, obsession might have been more accurate. He was the first person I ever saw outside of my own family. I used to watch him play outside for hours, wishing my parents would let me go outside." She looked back at the gravestone, "I would have been a terrible wife to him. I had so much anger inside of me..."

Hedwig nodded, "I did too. Roger wasn't my first love. He was just my friend until the fifth year. Before that, I was certain I would end up being married to Peter Prewett. He was my best friend, he was my first dance and my first kiss. Then he vanished. His family told me he died, but his cousin Fabian told me the truth. They'd sent him off for being a squib...I swore I'd find him." Hedwig looked at the gravestone with a sad smile, "Roger was the only person who could pull me out of my depression. Even Jane couldn't. Honestly, I think she's the one who pushed him to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"I am sorry for what I did to your friend as well. I took her away from her daughter. She never got a chance to see Rhiannon grow up...now I'm doing everything I can to keep Blaise from following in my footsteps..." Teresa blinked back a tear, "I've done so many things wrong.."

The pair didn't speak for a time. Finally Hedwig rose, there was a nearly silent flutter as she shifted back into her owl form and flew off, leaving Teresa to her thoughts.

Scene Break

Fleur went back to Hogwarts through Amelia's floo. She had something important to tell Harry. She found her husband in the Chamber sitting between Susan and Pansy and studying for their next test in Charms. "'arry, I 'ave important news. Lord-Director Ragnok 'as offered me the position of Chief Liaison to the French Ministry." She said, sitting across from Harry.

"That's amazing," He said, reaching over and taking her hand, "That is amazing, isn't it?" He asked, noticing the look on her face. Fleur sighed and squeezed his hand, "I turned it down and 'ave resigned from Gringotts...I suggested that 'e speak with Genevieve Lalaurie...the job would 'ave required me to live in France full time..."

"Why did you resign?" Harry asked, "Surely you could have stayed a curse-breaker.." Fleur shook her head, "Non, it is too dangerous now that I am carrying your children...too many curses 'ave effects that could 'urt our babies.." She placed her free hand over her stomach. "Veela pregnancies are slightly longer than non Veela ones. I will be carrying your children for ten months. That is too long to ask for leave, and it is not as if the money is needed. I will stay 'ere, at 'ogwarts, and 'elp you prepare for your future career."

"Would it be possible to get it in writing that you are doing this because you think it best and not because I'm some backwards idiot who thinks his wives should be at home barefoot and pregnant?" Harry asked, drawing a smile and a laugh from Fleur.

"Well, I would not say no to a foot rub, so if you wish me to be barefoot, that can be arranged.." She said softly, taking the hand Harry had placed over hers and kissing it gently.

He smiled, "I suppose I could spend the rest of my free period taking care of my wife.." From her own study corner, Rhiannon perked up, "Wait, we're doing more foot rubs? I'm game...well technically, I'm a predator, not game...well, I mean I suppose there are werewolf hunters, so I.." She stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her, "What? I got carried away.."

Harry laughed, "Alright you and Fleur then..." He rose, leading Fleur and Rhiannon up to the Lord's Suite.

Once Susan and Pansy were alone again they went back to their studies, "You know, we're going to need to take matters into our own hands.." Pansy said, "Harry has adult wives to take care of his needs and theirs, but what about ours?"

"What are you suggesting?" Susan asked. Pansy smiled, "I'm suggesting that one of these nights, we tackle him and don't let him up until we've both gotten what we want.."

As Harry walked up to the Lord's Suite with his two wives, he felt a chill go up his spine. _I get the feeling I'm being discussed as if I was a piece of meat.._

Scene Break

Ron and Romilda were in the Gryffindor Common Room studying. This was Ron's second time with this material. He'd received a troll in Charms last year and so he was retaking the course. That was what led him to studying with Romilda. Finding that he was actually very attracted to her was different.

Romilda had given him his signed picture of the Chudley Cannons upon his arrival after the end of Yule Break. Ron had given given some money by Mafalda and taken to Diagon Alley. She had helped him with his gift, a charmed pen that never needed to be refilled with ink.

Romilda was using that pen now as she went over their notes. Ron was pleased to notice that when she wasn't writing with it, she kept it affixed to the neck of her shirt. "How was your break, Ronald?" Romilda asked.

 _I got hit by an unforgivable curse by a possessed Ginny, but other than that, it was wonderful.._ Ron thought, though he answered with, "Uh, fine, pretty uneventful...found out that my stepmother is pregnant and that my brother Fred proposed to Hermione..but beyond that not much..."

Romilda smirked, "Ronald, I'd say that a pregnancy and an engagement are fairly important topics...my quasi cousin Terry came over. His aunt and my father have been together since after my mother died.."

Ron was puzzled, "When did your mother die?" Romilda looked to him, "She died giving birth to me, why?"

"You told me she taught you a curse to turn all of my hair into snakes..." He said, "Part of the reason I studied so hard was so I wouldn't end up looking like a ginger medusa." Romilda actually giggled at that, "I do have her spell books you know Ronald...but tell me, if that was only part of the reason then what was the rest?"

Ron shrugged, a faint blush coming to his cheeks and traveling to his ears, "I...I like you." That stunned Romilda, "You? You like me?" He nodded, "I was being an idiot trying to get Hermione to notice me. She loves Fred, it's stupid to try and force someone to love you, you know?"

Romilda thought about the cauldron cakes in her trunk, and then thought about the wizard sitting in front of her. "I...I do know what you mean. For what it's worth...I..I like you too." Ron reached over and took her hand. Romilda found that she very much enjoyed the feel of her hand in his. "Would you go with me to the Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked her. "I...I would like that very much...Ron.."

Later that night, Romilda would toss the cauldron cakes into the fire. An act, that had she been more in tune with the spirit world, she would have found that her mother greatly approved of. As it was down in Potter-Black House, Luna Lovegood found herself smiling as she felt the happiness of the spectral Mrs. Vane.


	143. Chapter 143: A Nightmare and A Promise

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty-three. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "My Uncle Dan McCann" by Mick Moloney

Chapter 143: A Nightmare and A Promise

The days passed quicker than Lucretia would have preferred. Each day meant a new night and each night meant a new nightmare. Tonight was no different. Tonight found her watching her trial.

 _She found herself standing beside a grim-faced Jordan Keyes. Across from him, sitting in a holding cell and looking at the floor, sat a twenty-year-old Lucretia Rowle. "I'm going to find some way to help you. I've already volunteered to act as a witness for your defense.." Jordan said. From her place beside him, the real Lucretia watched the nearly imperceptible smirk of her younger self._

" _Jordan. There won't be a defense. I will go in there and Crouch will have me in Azkaban by the end of the morning. You'd be better off going to the cafeteria and getting a cup of tea." The echo Lucretia's voice was soft. Two decades of screaming hadn't made it scratchy and rough. She finally looked up from the floor and into his eyes. "I'll die in that place." She told him simply._

 _Jordan shook his head, "I'll get them to see that you're innocent. If I have to trade favors with every family in there, I will get you back out if you go in." He reached through the bars and took her hand. His touch was warm on her cold hands. The real Lucretia looked at her hand. She could almost feel his touch. She blinked and the scene changed._

 _Now she was standing beside a seated Jordan watching her trial. Beside him sat Wallace Holmes, the Auror he worked with most often. "You know you're facing an inquiry right? You're the boyfriend of a Death Eater. Head Auror Bones told me to keep you from leaving.."_

 _Jordan scoffed slightly, "I'm not going anywhere, Wally. I'm going to be her witness if I have to hurl myself onto the floor." He said quietly, his eyes not leaving the chair that she would soon be seated in._

 _Lucretia watched him. She hadn't seen him like this. From this position, she could see it. He still believed in her. He still truly thought she was innocent, that everything she was accused of was a lie. So many years of imprisonment and pain had nearly beaten the memory of his touch out of her mind. For a moment, just a moment, she thought she could hear the music at the Yule Ball in her ears. Then it happened, she was dragged into the chamber and thrown onto the chair._

 _She didn't listen to her confession. She watched as little by little the faith he'd had in her shattered. The pit in her stomach grew deeper and deeper as she heard the final insult. The echo Lucretia, her voice in a dull monotone, had called him 'the easiest way to get the information I needed'. He looked as if he had been physically struck, and Lucretia found her eyes stinging from stubborn tears._

 _Another blink led to another scene. She knew this place. It was his home. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling without really looking at it. Judging by the stubble, it was at least a week since her trial._

 _He looked like a prisoner. He looked not dissimilar to how Thorfinn would look when they were freed from Azkaban. Lucretia stepped closer and saw the look in his eyes. Haunted, as if every moment awake was painful. Without meaning to, she reached down and stroked his cheek. Her hand passed through his cheek._

" _You can't affect anything here.." The voice of David Reese, the muggle she had killed, came from behind her._

 _She sighed and turned to face him, "Why are you showing me this? If you wanted me to see how I ruined his life, trust me I was aware of it." She looked back to Jordan, his eyes were red-rimmed as if he'd cried for so long that he'd run out of tears._

" _You were aware, but now you know," David said softly, moving to stand by the window. "This is two weeks after your imprisonment began...an hour ago, he received a letter from Warden Sturbridge..."_

 _She knew what that letter meant. Her hands went to her stomach without her control. It had become a habit of hers ever since that day. The day she'd learned three things. The first was that she had been pregnant. The second, that prolonged exposure to Dementors caused miscarriages in witches. The third, no one, not even the healers assigned to Azkaban had bothered to check to see if she had been pregnant. She had lain there bleeding and moaning until the guard assigned to bring her dinner had arrived. A halfhearted episkey had been all she'd gotten. Not enough to save her baby, and almost not enough to save her._

 _Jordan Keyes had learned that he'd been a father in the same letter that told him, with all the passion one uses to describe a change in cauldron thicknesses, that his baby was dead._

" _That memory, of the miscarriage, it replaced your mother's death as the favored moment for the Dementors to use as your torment, didn't it?" David asked her. For once, there was no scorn in his voice, no mockery. Lucretia supposed that it was because he had been a parent and had lost his children. Lost them at the hands of Thorfinn and Yaxley, but lost them regardless._

 _She nodded miserably, not trusting herself to speak. She blinked again and the scene shifted. This time to something that should have been happy, but after the things she'd seen, it tore at what remained of her soul._

 _The Ministry Yule Ball. The night she was sent to investigate the strength of security at a party like this. The night he'd called her beautiful. She was wearing a plain gray gown. She had refused to spend a lot of money on something she would never wear again. This dress had been reduced at Madam Malkin's. It would do._

 _It had done well. If the look on Jordan's face was anything to go by. It was easy to play her role, to hold him close. To pretend that she was just his girlfriend, that she loved him._

 _Then he'd called her beautiful. He'd done it before, but something about the little hitch in his voice when he'd done it this time. It stunned her. She didn't know it at the time, but she had reached another crossroad. She could have confessed the truth to him and perhaps they would have left Britain. Perhaps he would have broken off their relationship. The other option and the one she had chosen had been to continue her plan._

 _Their kiss that night had led to her spending the night at his place. It was the first time they had ever made love, but it hadn't been the last. The last was three weeks before she'd been taken to Azkaban. The night before her arrest._

 _Lucretia watched the pair dance forlornly. She was so much younger then. She didn't have the wrinkles or the graying hair she had now. There was still vitality in her eyes, especially, she noticed when she looked at him. The echo of Lucretia had been playing her role, or at least she thought she had. The real Lucretia knew better now. For all of her words that this was just the easiest way to get what she wanted, some part of her had loved the way he'd made her feel._

Lucretia awoke with tears in her eyes. She rose from her bed and went to prepare her shower. The attack was coming soon. Her team's mission would be to sneak through the passageway at Honeydukes and get into the school. Their contact on the inside, Theodore Nott Jr would be waiting to open the doorway on his side. Her job was to break through the wards keeping the Castle from being breached from the front. The second part of her mission was to kill anyone and anything she came across.

 _Including students..._ She thought, with none of the usual amusement she felt at the idea of killing. She was brought back to the dream she'd had a few days previous. Killing Thorfinn in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room. There was no way she would kill her cousin. She couldn't do it, and she wouldn't. She would just learn to live with the feeling that everything she'd done in her life was one mistake snowballing larger and larger.

Scene Break

 _I have a boyfriend.._ Romilda thought to herself as she watched Ron approach Harry. The two spoke quietly for a moment, and then Harry shook Ron's hand. Ron made his way back to her, a little smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed Romilda on the cheek, "Harry accepted my apology for acting like a berk during the summer break..." He said, the grin still on his face.

Berk was saying it nicely. Ron knew how he'd acted. He'd been a bastard to the bloke who was supposed to be his best friend. _Neville is doing a better job of it than I did..._ He thought, the grin leaving his face as he thought about the things he'd lost due to his actions.

Romilda smiled though and put her arm around him, "I am very proud of you. It takes a smart person to know when they've made a mistake and a strong person to try to fix it." She giggled for a moment, "Circe, I sound like Professor Trelawney when she's mistaken her sherry glass for her teacup."

Ron joined her in laughing at that. After their giggles stopped, he took her hand and squeezed it, "I like when you sound all deep and mystical. It's much better than Trelawney." Romilda smiled and returned the gentle squeeze.

"Ron, would you be alright if I told my father about us? Not right away, but maybe after the Hogsmeade weekend?" Romilda asked him. Chewing her lower lip in a way that Ron quickly realized was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"I..sure...I mean Mafalda already suspected something, that's why she helped me pick out your present." He said. Romilda smiled and touched the pen she been given, currently sitting on top of her Charms textbook.

"I love my pen, Ron. I really do..." She said softly, surprising both him and herself by leaning up and kissing him on the lips. When the kiss broke, both of them were flushed, "I should warn you," Romilda said with a teasing grin, "My father works in a butcher shop. Well, he owns the shop, so he could hire an assistant, but he prefers to do the work himself. When you meet him, you will want to be on your best behavior. He may be a muggle, but he can split the skull of a pig in one hit."

Ron's eyes widened, "I...I promise to keep on his good side then." He said, earning another giggle from Romilda.

Meanwhile, Harry had gone back to the Lord's Suite. Once inside he was ambushed and pulled into his bedroom. He found himself pushed onto his bed by Pansy, while Susan used the momentary shock he was in to lean in and kiss him deeply.

"We've come to a decision," Pansy informed him, "We've decided that while we understand your reasoning to keep us from sleeping with you, we don't like it."

"Luckily, Aunt Amelia understood and got us these.." Susan said, drawing two small vials of green liquid from her pocket, "These are contraception potions. Strong ones." Susan drank hers down, handing one to Pansy who did the same.

"Now, these will prevent pregnancy for at least a month. So, you have no excuse..." Pansy said as she and Susan climbed onto the bed.

It was much later when Harry, now underneath a snoring pile of Susan and Pansy, found himself thinking once more upon the strangeness of his life. _Luckily, it's the good kind of strange..._ He thought as he absently stroked one Auburn and one black set of tresses with a smile.

Scene Break

Albus Dumbledore, the man once considered the most powerful wizard in the world, had done it! He'd found where those fools in the Ministry had hidden his wand, the Elder Wand! He aimed it at a small rat, " **avada kedavra!** " But the rat didn't die. There hadn't been any green light. _This doesn't make sense, I wanted to see the little bastard die. I'll try again!_

" **Avada Kedavra!** "

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** Damn it all! **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

From their vantage point across the alley, a pair of stock boys watched as the bum they called Merlin shouted made up nonsense at a dirty balaclava while pointing at it with a wire hanger.

"Think we should call someone about him?" One asked his co-worker.

"Nah," Came the reply, "Let's see if he doesn't anything even funnier..."

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "


	144. Chapter 144: Principo Ad Finem

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty-four. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Sam Song" by The Irish Brigade. It's been a hell of a ride, but here we are. This is the beginning of the end.

Chapter 144: Principo Ad Finem

Rhiannon lay on the bed beside Tonks. Normally she didn't dream. But tonight she was seeing things that caused her to wince and curl tighter beside the woman she loved.

" _Teresa, I understand that you have gotten the counterpart to the cabinet that I wished your son to repair..." Voldemort said, his voice a deadly whisper. Kneeling on the floor, with a wand pointed at her throat courtesy of Thorfinn Rowle, Teresa did not speak. She held herself as still as she could, though Rhiannon could see her trembling. "You bought it, with a token from House Davis. Which tells me that you are in contact with Harry Potter. Where is the cabinet?"_

 _Teresa did not speak right away. Voldemort angered, drew his wand and shouted "_ _ **Crucio!**_ _". Teresa fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "WHERE IS MY CABINET!" Voldemort shouted as he held the curse on her. Teresa managed to look up at him, a trickle of blood dripped from her left nostril._

" _G-go to Hell." She said, before screaming again as Voldemort increased the strength of his curse. Eventually, the screaming stopped and Teresa sunk back down, panting._

" _You will prepare the way for me. Thorfinn, prepare Madam Zabini for travel. We have other ways of getting into Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. She will watch as we succeed without her. And then her son will fulfill his duty and kill her." Voldemort turned back to the other Death Eaters, "Prepare the others. All of them. The giants, the vampires, the werewolves, I want our army on the outskirts of Hogsmeade by sunrise..."_

Rhiannon bolted up, a scream on her lips. Tonks, startled, jumped awake beside her, "What is it, Rhee? Is it the baby?" She asked, her hand going to Rhiannon.

Rhiannon shook her head, "No. We've got to get Amelia, Riddle is planning to go ahead with the attack. He's got other ways of getting into Hogwarts..." She rose from the bed, not bothering to put on anything more than the nightgown she was wearing. She went to the floo, with a quick shout of "Potter-Black Manor!", she was gone in a swirl of green.

Scene Break

Rhiannon was not the only one who had a vision. Lucretia Rowle was not her mother. Her mother, Isabelle, had been a seer. But Lucretia found herself dreaming of the muggle ghost again.

 _David Reese was holding a small dark-haired baby when she realized she was before him. "This is as direct as I am allowed to be. The battle is coming and there will a choice to make; either this boy will meet his father in the afterlife, or your cousin will die." He said softly, "You have to choose your path, and you won't be able to take it back this time."_

" _Who is he?" She asked, not willing to acknowledge the strange sense of joy she felt seeing the infant. David handed the child to her._

" _Look at him."_

 _It was their son. The baby that should have been. Jordan's features were strong on the child, but those dark eyes were hers. In amazement, she traced the side of his face with a fingertip before stopping. In horror, she looked up at David, "You mean if-"_

" _Either his father or your cousin will die today. I think you know which side each will be on." David looked at the child in her arms, "You will have to choose. His life, or your cousins."_

 _She awoke before she could give him an answer._

It was a buzz from her wand that awoke her. That meant she had a visitor. Only one person could come to her home like this. She rose and made her way to the door. Thorfinn was standing there, dragging along an unconscious Teresa Zabini. He looked pleased as he tossed the woman into her home like a sack of flour. "The Dark Lord wants us to take the blood traitor with us. She gets the privilege of watching us kill as many students as possible before her son kills her."

Lucretia shook her head softly, "Finn, I had a vision about the battle..." She said softly.

Thorfinn grinned, "You saw our victory didn't you?" He asked his cousin, "You saw the Dark Lord triumph over Potter and his whores..."

Lucretia held up a hand, stopping her cousin, "I saw blood, Finn, ours. He dies at Potters hand, and you die..." She stopped herself. She wouldn't kill her cousin. Not now, not ever. "Finn, let's leave. Toss Zabini in the alley and just...go..somewhere..anywhere that isn't Britain. Remember when we were little and we talked about going to America? Let's do that, please..." She blinked away the tears still left over from her dream.

Thorfinn looked at her strangely, "Lucretia, we can't just leave. We are Death Eaters, we have to serve our Lord. You were just having a bad dream." He said, trying to calm her.

But she wouldn't be calm. She'd seen enough from her vision to know the truth, "Finn. If you go to Hogwarts today, you will die. Please, you are my only family. Please don't do this." She pleaded with him, taking his hand.

Thorfinn was conflicted, he loved his cousin. She was probably the only person that he cared for in this world. But, he knew his place. "We have to do this." He said, "Now, get your things. We are apparating to the Hogsmeade safe house and then making our way into the school."

A sick feeling settled into her stomach as she followed Thorfinn's directions. The only idea she had was that maybe she could still talk him out of it. But the dread pooling within her told her that it was not likely. _This is the only way I can save Jordan, I owe him that much at least..._

Scene Break

Amelia had woken up quickly after being shaken awake by Rhiannon. The dream disturbed her greatly. Rhiannon and Teresa were connected now by the bonds of the Oath. But normally that wouldn't have caused Rhiannon to have a vision. Still, though, this was more than chance. It had to be.

"I will go to the Ministry and put the Aurors on high alert. I don't care what other projects Rufus has them on, I will have every Auror and Auxiliary Auror standing by." Amelia promised. Their voices awoke the other residents of the house and one by one, each of the others arrived.

It was decided that Rhiannon, Apolline, Celestine, Fleur, and Narcissa would go immediately to the cottage in Hogsmeade. Bellatrix, still in Paris would be told of the situation by floo and recalled using her portkey. Diana would go to the Palace and ask the Queen to lend her the use of the muggleborn and squib security she had there. Amelia looked at the other witch, "Hedwig, I am entrusting the safety of Jonathan and Gabrielle to you." She said as the others made their way through the floo.

Hedwig blinked and for a moment, the golden eyes she had since becoming human again were gone and the bright blue eyes of Alexandra had returned. She nodded, "I'll do my best Amelia." She looked up at the ceiling where the two children were still sleeping. "I just hope I'm more Alexandra than Hedwig if I have to defend them."

Amelia put a hand on her shoulder, "Whichever you are, you will keep them safe." She squeezed gently and then departed for the Ministry.

Hedwig sat down in the study. She knew that she needed to prepare, to review the spells she'd relearned. _Alexandra, if you're in my head anywhere, please. We need you tonight more than me..._ She thought as she began to go back over the list of spells used by aurors.

She was ten minutes into her study when she heard a creak. Turning in her chair, she saw Jonathan and Gabrielle. Jonathan was still holding his stuffed dragon when he spoke, "The wizard who hurt my parents is going to try and hurt Harry isn't he?" He asked her quietly.

Hedwig nodded, "He is. Amelia is gathering all the support she can." She looked back at her book, "I am staying here in case something happens and they try to get in." She sighed, "No matter what happens Jonathan, Gabrielle...I swear I will keep them from ever coming near you."

There was a popping sound as the three House Elves of the Potter-Black family appeared. Dobby looked to the children, "We will help too, Harry Potters Miss Heddie." Kreacher and Winky stood behind him nodding.

Somehow, the addition of the three House Elves made Hedwig feel better. More than that, she felt as if she was being watched. She blinked and for just a moment in the dim light of the room, she thought she saw Roger and Jane standing in the shadows. Hedwig drew in a breath and smiled, "I think we've got what we need here."

Scene Break

Diana had to explain the situation to the Queen twice due to the older woman being half asleep the first time. Still, a chance to stop the wizard who had been responsible for the death of Charles and her own attempted murder was important enough to her that less than twenty minutes later Diana was explaining the situation to Alastor and Malcolm Price.

"She heard him say the entire army? Giants, werewolves, vampires, Death Eaters, the whole lot?" Moody said, his false eye spinning madly as he began to make plans. He looked to Malcolm, "Price, what's the biggest gun you can get hold of?"

Malcolm thought to himself, "In north Scotland? I believe we have some Rheinmetall autocannons that way. They're anti-aircraft so it should punch a decent hole through a large enough target..." He nodded, "How big is a giant?" He asked Moody.

"A bit fatter than a muggle fighter jet. Taller, but about the same weight more or less..." He smiled, "Is that a big enough target?"

Malcolm returned the smile and went to his phone, "Who dares wins." He said by way of an answer.

Scene Break

Celestine stopped as the others made ready to travel up to the Lord's Suit. "I am going to the Enclave. I will return with as many adult Veela as can be spared..."

Narcissa looked confused, "How will you do that? You need an international portkey to travel to France.." The confusion grew as Celestine smiled drawing her wand.

"Narcissa, you forget, I am the leader of my Enclave, I don't need permission to travel there, or to bring my staff of bodyguards to a diplomatic meeting with the Minister," Celestine replied speaking in French as she cast a spell at the floo. "I will meet you at Hogwarts within the hour." She said before disappearing through the flames.

Traveling through the floo to the Lord's Suite, Rhiannon went into the bedroom, to find Harry already awake. Tonks had gone to the chamber and had woken him. "So, he's bringing an army?" Harry asked.

Rhiannon nodded, "That's what I saw in my dream."

Harry frowned, "Hermione used the floo to get Fred and George and then Mr. Weasley. Dora is already speaking with Professor McGonagall to discuss how to protect the castle." He sighed, "It's finally here. We've pushed him to the point he can't just strike from the shadows..."

Scene Break

Bellatrix had spent the night at Lalaurie Manor. Elon, the House Elf Harry had given Peter and Genevieve awoke her from a pleasant dream about her husband and son. "Mistress, Mistress, Madame Minister is contacting you. She says the Dark Lord is coming to your husband's school." The little elf squeaked before vanishing.

Bellatrix made her way to the study, finding Peter and Genevieve standing by the flames alongside Constance and Doris. Amelia's face, wreathed in flames greeted her, "Bellatrix-"

"Riddle is finally attacking. Elon told me. What is the plan?" Bellatrix asked, cutting her off.

"Use your portkey to return to Britain immediately. We need every wand we can get. Scrimgeour has tried to hold back some of the Aurors 'in case the attack is a false flag'.." Amelia frowned, "He's fired by the way."

Peter spoke up, "What about the people we've been meeting with? Could they help?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment, "The repentant Death Eaters? Possibly, gather them and we will have them take an Oath to not betray us to Riddle. They help, then we'll clear them of any charges from our side." She looked at Amelia, "That's not going over my authority is it, Minister?"

Amelia shook her head, "No, that will work. We need everyone you can get here by five in the morning our time, you've got three hours." With that, her face vanished in the flames.

Genevieve looked at Bellatrix, "I wish to help. I know these people, they will be more comfortable if I am at Hogwarts with them."

Peter put his hand on her shoulder, "Genevieve, it's too dangerous, what about the baby?" He looked down from her eyes to her swollen stomach, "If you're taking Evangeline, then I'm coming. I'm competent enough with my healing spells that I could assist with injuries. Beyond that, I am skilled with muggle first aid."

"If you're going, we're going." Constance said, earning a nod from Doris, "You're our friends...and our meal tickets. So, where are, we are."

"Plus, we are technically your bodyguards still." Doris added, "Someone has to keep you from getting killed."

Bellatrix nodded, "Alright...Genevieve summon everyone here. Give them one chance, if they don't agree to the Oath, stun them and we'll give them to the French Aurors."

Scene Break

It wasn't just the minions that Voldemort had instructed the Death Eaters to summon to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He stood in the middle of a muddy field. He raised his wand and began to chant lowly.

There was a shudder as the ground broke away and hundreds of hands began to claw their way out of the ground. Inferi, hundred of them. Soldiers who had fallen in nameless battles in this spot. Most reduced to nothing but bones held together by his hatred of Harry Potter. They would be shock troops, good for frightening whatever defenders Hogwarts could offer.

Nagini coiled herself at his feet. Voldemort looked down and smiled at her before turning back to his army of the dead, "Travel through the shadows to Hogsmeade!" He commanded, flicking his wand at the ground. A massive black spot marred the ground. The Inferi traveled through it. By the time they were done, there were hundreds of dull lights watching the watching the town and waiting for their signal.


	145. Chapter 145: The Devil's Dance Floor

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty five. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "The Devil's Dance floor" by Flogging Molly

Chapter 145: The Devil's Dance floor

Rhiannon watched from the astronomy tower as Tonks coordinated with the aurors and reformed Death Eaters. Her task was to watch the grounds, using her superior senses, and the omnioculars given to her by the Weasley twins to try and spot incoming threats. _Hmm...I see..shit_

"Death Eaters on broomsticks, due east!" She said to a House Elf who vanished, reappearing at Minerva and Tonks' side. "Headmistress! Lady Wolfie is seeing bad wizards on brooms coming this way!" The little creature said to Minerva.

"How can we defend against flying targets?" Minerva wondered aloud.

Just then two voices came from behind her. Fred and George Weasley had arrived with Hermione, "We have an idea about that.." said one of them.

"Well, it's actually 'Mione's idea," finished the other one.

Hermione looked from one twin to the other, "My idea? Fred, are you talking about-" The twin on the left nodded with a smile.

He kissed her, "Just watch the skies.." He said before Fred and George made their way to the side of Madam Hooch. Hermione saw them whisper something that made the silver-haired Professor cackle and follow them towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hermione, what idea did you have?" Tonks asked the younger witch, "The look on their faces was practically evil.." Tonks did not get much comfort at the smile that came to Hermione's lips.

"Tonks, if you hear 'Scotland the Brave' louder than you've ever heard anything else in your life, then you'll see my idea in action." Hermione replied, she went to expound on that but stopped stunned. From the Quidditch Pitch, suddenly there were forty wizards on the school broomsticks, zipping from place to place. "The inflatable wizards..." She said softly, "They got them to work after all.."

"The inflatable what?" Tonks asked her, turning and staring at the weaving wizards in the sky.

Hermione pointed, "Inflatable wizards, there's an animation charm on rubber bodies. Fred must have shrunk some and brought them with us. They'll serve as a distraction, but since they can't perform magic I'm not sure what else they will do."

On the Quidditch Pitch, Fred and George watched their creations move about in the air, "Still a bit stiff.." Fred noticed, "They should be able to dive more. But I suppose the circles will do.."

George nodded, "In any case, they should lure the Death Munchers towards the pitch.." That was when Madam Hooch returned from the task the twins had asked her to perform.

"Right boys, this is every bludger we have...who are they?" She asked, looking up at the circling flyers.

"Bait." both twins replied with a grin.

Fred looked at the box, "Now all we need to do is remove the cushioning charms from the ground of the pitch and we'll be ready to welcome our guests..."

Scene Break

Voldemort stood at the edge of the ward boundary of Hogwarts, "Prepare the wards, I don't want anyone or anything coming into Hogwarts." He said to the closest Death Eater, who bowed and scurried away.

A pale woman stepped close to him, carrying a black lacy parasol umbrella she frowned at the swiftly rising sun, "My kith will not be able to fight at our full strength my Lord, with that accursed thing in the sky.." She said softly,

Voldemort didn't turn, instead he raised his wand and began to chant. From the tip of his wand a great billowing cloud of black mist rose and began to fill the sky, "This should keep the sun from becoming too much of a hassle for your fellows..." He said once the sky had turned black again.

He watched as the Rowles, along with a bound and gagged Teresa Zabini entered Honeydukes. He smiled to himself, _They will open the wards for us. My scouts will stay high enough overhead that they will be able to report the moment the wards fall..._

Lucretia felt as if each step she took was making the pit in her stomach deeper and deeper. She led the trio, as Thorfinn was busy keeping Teresa moving. He had only stopped them once, to quickly kill the shopkeeper who had come from his upstairs flat to see what had caused his alarm wards to trigger.

Lucretia spared a glance at the fallen man, as she turned back around her eyes met Teresa's. Both women seemed sickened by where they were going. _The only difference is Zabini was strong enough to fight back..._ Lucretia thought miserably.

The trip through the tunnel to Hogwarts was silent. Lucretia was consumed by her thoughts. The dream of that dark-haired baby boy in her arms. The dream of Thorfinn dying at her wand. She was miserable as they stood at the entrance to the school.

Slowly she moved the portrait giving them entry, "The nearest wardstone will be by the Hufflepuff Common Room..." Thorfinn said, nudging Teresa forward, "Nott should be here..." He said frowning.

They didn't see the Slytherin student. But, they had their mission. Pushing Teresa onward, the three continued their trip through the silent halls of the castle.

Inside the castle, the Aurors were taking their positions in the Great Hall. Kingsley looked at the available Aurors and pointed to two of them, "Aurors Keyes and Holmes. Go check on the lower floors. If you see anything send a Patronus to me and I'll send back up." He instructed them. The two saluted and made their way to the stairwell.

"I can't believe this is it.." Wallace said to Jordan, "We finish this thing properly and You-know-who is D-O-A..." He grinned. Jordan for his part nodded but said nothing. Ever since the breakout at Azkaban he had begun thinking about Lucretia Rowle with more regularity. She had been the only woman he'd ever let in and because of what happened, he'd been reluctant to try dating. Finding out that he had been a father had shook him to his core. _If things had been different, our son would be a student here.._ He thought as they began their decent towards the dungeons.

The odd dreams he'd been having hadn't helped matters. For some reason for the past few weeks he had been reliving the last moments he'd shared with Lucretia. Not the trial, but the day before her arrest. The last time they'd made love. Well he'd considered it making love, he'd told her that he loved her. She'd stared at him with those wide, seemingly all-seeing eyes and hadn't said anything. She'd dressed and left his home. The next day she had been captured by Aurors attempting to break into a warded room in the Department of Mysteries. Ordinarily, an unspeakable going into a locked room in their own department wouldn't have garnered much interest. But she'd ripped her sleeve in the attempt and her Mark had become visible.

It had almost killed him, knowing that everything had been a lie. Inside his nightstand there was still a dusty velvet box containing the ring he'd wanted to give her. For all his hurt, he'd still been unwilling to sell the ring.

He shook his head to clear his mental cobwebs and pointed, gaining Wallace's attention, "Look, there's a student ahead of us..." he whispered. _One of the Slytherin's is out of bed...but why?_

Theodore Nott Jr was silently fuming as he made his way down towards the portrait. He'd overslept, the charm he'd cast to wake himself had failed. He rounded the corner and spotted the Death Eaters just as he heard a voice behind him, "You there, student! Stop!" _This is it Theo, time to see if your practice makes perfect.._ He spun and held his wand out, " **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " A sickly green burst of light shot out towards the two men who had been following him. They dodged it, one of them sending a red stunner towards the teenager.

The stunner struck him, Theodore dropped just as another green light traveled towards the two men. Jordan spun out of the way, but Wallace had been too slow. Jordan watched as his partner and best friend died before his eyes. "Well...if it isn't the idiot.." A painfully familiar voice said, Jordan turned and saw Thorfinn Rowle standing there, holding his wand on the wizard.

Lucretia knew this moment. This was the one from her first dream. "Thorfinn, wait please.." She said, putting her hand on her cousins arm and trying to push his wand down. She looked at Jordan, "Please, please just walk away Jordan." She pleaded, feeling the now familiar sting in her eyes as tears began to form.

Jordan held his wand, but Lucretia noticed that he was pointing it at Thorfinn, but much lower than the wand Thorfinn held on him. "I can't do that Lucretia.." He said softly, his voice sounding pained as he finally saw the woman he'd loved for the first time since her imprisonment. "Thorfinn and Lucretia Rowle, you are under arrest-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Thorfinn shot a purple curse at him. It struck his wand arm. Lucretia gasped as she heard the bones cracking as they shattered from the curse. "Thorfinn, please!" She shouted, trying to stop this.

Thorfinn ignored her, "I'm going to enjoy killing you. You blood traitor. I can't believe you were stupid enough to think Lucretia ever loved you..." He said, raising his wand, "She used to laugh about how gullible you were. She told me that you said you loved her.." He laughed, "She never loved you. No one did. Now you'll die alone.. **AV-** "

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " A jet of green light struck Thorfinn from behind. He crumpled to the ground. For a moment no one said anything. Lucretia looked in horror at the corpse of her cousin. The last part of her family was dead, she'd made her choice. She'd murdered Thorfinn to save Jordan.

"I.." She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She knelt down and touched her cousins cheek. Gently, she brushed his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry Finn..." She whispered, before looking back up, "I..I surrender..." She said, looking down at the floor and holding her wand up to Jordan.

Jordan took the wand with his working hand, "You saved my life...you killed Thorfinn to save me...why?" He asked, "What's different this time?"

She drew in a breath, "I..I hurt you so badly before. Because I thought I wanted to be a Death Eater. I let our baby die because of what I was." The tears fell faster now, "I couldn't let you die because of me.."

"For what it's worth, which I know isn't much...if I knew how to love anyone, it would have been you. It scared me so much, that night.." She admitted, "I was never worth what you were offering me.."

"Help me stop this," Jordan said, "Tell me why you were here.."

Lucretia blinked the tears away, "Thorfinn and I were supposed to break the wardstones keeping the Dark Lord from apparating into Hogwarts..."

Jordan tried to use her wand, but it was too different than his own. "We'll have to go upstairs. Kingsley needs to know what He was planning. You can help us defend the school..."

Scene Break

The scouts kept their vigil above the school. Something was strange though, why were there so many wizards flying at the Quidditch Pitch? The group began to move closer. Once they got close enough to see that the 'fliers' were actually faceless dummies they noticed the pair of red-haired wizards kicking open a crate.

To an inexperienced person, dodging a bludger is difficult. The novice Quidditch player finds themselves being battered by the iron balls often as they learn the intricacies of the sport.

Dodging forty of them at once though, that was much harder. Luckily, at first, the bludgers seemed to target the fake wizards just as often as they targeted the now scattering Death Eaters. Then the first dummy burst.

Bagpipes. Bagpipes screeching louder than anything they had ever heard before. The lead scout watched as one of his fliers clutched at her ears in pain. One of the bludgers knocked the witch from her broom, sending her hurtling down and landing with a sickening thud.

"They've taken the cushioning charms off the ground!" He shouted, "Let's get out of here!" The Death Eaters continued to fly away, but now the bludgers followed the moving targets. One by one each Death Eater was struck by the iron balls, sending them hurtling down to their deaths.

From the ground, safe behind a strong silencing charm, Fred gave a thumbs up to George. George returned it, and drew his wand. The words "Clean up on the Quidditch Pitch" appeared before them as the bodies continued to fall.

Scene Break

Malcolm watched as the massive guns were positioned on a platform Moody had created with his magic. Beyond them, the Magical S.A.S waited for the signal. The signal came in the form of hundreds of animated skeletons lurching forward, the magic animating them eager to rend the flesh of the 'muggles'.

The soldiers swiftly learned that even magically animated constructs are vulnerable to rapidly fired bullets, The massive giants on the other hand, not so much.

Malcolm smiled grimly and gave the command. The first volley of 20mm rounds struck the twenty foot tall humanoids. Taking one out with an enormous hole in its side. The contents of its body spilling out as the giant fell.

The battle was on now and Malcolm Price swore to himself, he would not move from this spot until every shambling horror was destroyed, or he was being put into a coffin.

Moody sent a Patronus back to the castle, _Giants and Inferi, send assistance. Currently we are holding our position but will need more help._ The silvery badger vanished and Moody turned back to the battle. "Fucking hell. More werewolves.." _Now it's gotten interesting.._ He thought as he drew his wand and began to cast fireballs towards the oncoming horde.

Assistance did come, thankfully. It came in the form of a platoon of Goblin soldiers armed with silver axes who tore into the remaining Inferi and werewolves. One of the Goblins made his way to the hill, he removed his helmet, "Greetings humans. Lord-Director Ragnok sends his regards."

"He sent you here?" Moody asked in between fireballs.

The Goblin nodded and looked to Malcolm, "Your son cashed in the boon we owed him. Try not to die, it would disappoint him."

Malcolm signaled for another volley of explosive rounds, "It would disappoint my Beatrice as well."

Scene Break

The vampires had found a weakness in the wards from the outside and began to exploit it. The magically created darkness allowed them to focus their powers on the one outer wardstone. When it broke, the leader sent her envoy to tell Voldemort.

The rest made their way into the courtyard, along with the Death Eaters assigned to assist them. There they found the first set of defenders.

Veela. Fifty of them, each holding fireballs. Celestine stood at the front, wearing a silver crown to signify her place as the leader. "Leave now. This is your one warning."

"We are not afraid of harpies." The Matriarch of the vampires said, deliberately choosing the term to most insult the women before her.

Fleur moved to stand beside her grandmother, Apolline took the spot on her other side. "If you do not leave, we will be forced to, as my 'usband termed it, 'Foomph' you," Fleur said, bouncing the fireball from hand to hand.

"Foomph?" The Matriarch rolled her eyes, "Kith! Att-" The vampires order was drowned out by the sound of fireballs striking her. Fire was the one method guaranteed to destroy a vampire.

"That is a 'Foomph'." Fleur said to the vampires, "Would anyone else like one?"

Scene Break

The battle was joined regardless of Fleur's taunts. From her vantage point, Rhiannon could see their allies fighting the minions of Voldemort. She knew Tonks was inside the castle, since she couldn't use her magic, she was still coordinating the defenses.

She heard the door creak, turning she found Harry standing there. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Harry nodded, "Andromeda and Narcissa have moved the students into the Chamber to keep them safe. Have you spotted her?"

Rhiannon shook her head, "No snakes yet. But I also haven't seen Riddle yet...he's holding back and letting his slaves soak up the damage..." Suddenly she jumped as they heard a thunderous explosion. "It seems Peter's dad and Moody are still having fun.." She said, offering Harry a wry grin.

Harry stood with her, watching the battle unfolding. "Rhiannon, I..if anything happens..I want you to get Dora and get her out of here. I've already told Andi to do the same with Bella and Cissy.." He turned to face her, "You're the important ones. If something happens to me, I want my family to find somewhere safe."

Rhiannon shook her head, "There's no where 'safe' if you die Harry. We might as well all face it together..." She turned back to face the fighting. "I think I see something long and snaky.." She said, lifting her omnioculars and looking out on the battle in more detail. "Yep. One bastard and his pet entering the courtyard.."

Harry nodded and turned to leave, Rhiannon began to follow him. "I go where you go." She said, not giving him a chance to refuse.

Arriving in the courtyard, Harry could better see the effects of the battle. The Veela had decimated the vampires, but not without cost. A quarter of the assembled Veela lay on the ground bleeding from wounds.

Bellatrix found him, leaving her place with the French wizards, "Harry, get back up to the castle...if something happens-"

Harry held up his hand, "No. I'm finishing this fight today. Nagini is here, Riddle is here. It's time to stop this."

Voldemort stood in the center of the carnage. Lifting his wand, he began to summon Inferi from the corpses. "Kill them all.." He commanded his shambling warriors. The surviving Veela turned their attention to the corpses, fireballs swiftly began to fly. But that left them defenseless against the surviving vampires.

"No matter how many of my servants you kill, I will just bring them back and fight with them again.." Voldemort shouted at Harry. Harry's response was to draw upon the power he shared with his wives through they bond and sent a blasting hex towards Voldemort. He dodged, but Nagini was unable to. While normally it takes fiendfyre or basilisk venom to destroy a Horcrux, a living one can be destroyed by normal means. In this case, it was being blasted apart.

"No! **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " Voldemort sent a killing curse at Harry. Harry dodged it, hearing it strike someone behind him. Taking a split second to look, he saw that the curse had struck one of the vampires. Voldemort snarled and sent another one at him.

This was the true battle for Hogwarts, no matter what else was going on around them. The two wizards ignored everything else around them. There was no banter, no witty repartee, instead, it was silence and curses.

Rhiannon joined Fleur and the Veela fighting off the Inferi and vampires. Being a werewolf, she was immune to their curse so she stuck close to her sister-wives. She would keep her pack, no her family safe.

Scene Break

Ron had gotten out of the Gryffindor Common Room before the others were moved to the Chamber. He made his way into the Great Hall where he saw his father and Mafalda talking with Andromeda Tonks.

"Ron, why are you here? You should be down with Ginny." Arthur said to his youngest son.

Ron looked at them, "Why are you two here? What about the baby?" He asked, looking at Mafalda who placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, my family is here. I am here. I'm not much with defense, but I know how to cast a few healing charms." She looked at Arthur, "There was no way I was going to let my husband and our kids face this while I sat at home like a lemon."

Andromeda was finally face to face with Ron. She embraced him, "Thank you for saving my girl..but if you're going to be in my makeshift infirmary you are either going to help clean wounds or you're going to make sure the potions I've made are being drunk."

As he turned to begin his task he saw a familiar and welcome sight, Romilda had followed him. "Romilda why-"

"The same as you Ron. As your stepmother said, I'm not letting you face this while I sit in that chamber.." Romilda leaned in and kissed him, "Come on, we'll work together."

Arthur watched the two begin work, he smiled and nudged Mafalda, "Romilda Weasley has a nice ring to it..." He said softly.

Mafalda nodded, "I don't think the poor boy has much choice in the matter..." She smiled and looked up at her husband, "You certainly didn't.."

Arthur went to reply but suddenly the castle shook with an impact. From outside they heard a great cry go up, "Harry Potter is dead! You will bow before your master!"

Harry lay on the grass bleeding. Just like the dream he'd had, Bellatrix was crying over his chest, pleading with him not to go. He blinked and saw the world around him frozen in place.

"You did a good dodging everything, except that last killing curse..that was a doozie.." An unfamiliar voice said. Harry turned and saw a woman with long curly black hair and solid white eyes watching him. She reached down and helped him off the ground. Harry watched as he seemed to float through Bellatrix as he stood.

"I'm dead..." He said quietly, "I failed."

"Half right, you died. But you haven't failed yet. We just have to figure out what part of you goes with me and what part stays behind.." She said, waving her hand and suddenly the battleground was replaced with what looked for all the world like a living room similar to what the Dursleys had at Privet drive.

"Some introduction, my name is Hecate. I'm your reaper. Technically I'm the Potter reaper, but now I'm reaping for all of your families. I think you know most of the others here." She said, pointing out the others sitting in the room.

It was, everyone. Lily, James, Sirius, Ted Tonks, Remus, Jean Luc, Rhiannon's mother stood there beside Remus, he didn't recognize the other wizards or the two other witches.

"The unfamiliar ones are Mr. Roger Dorset, Madame Yvette Evangeline Lalaurie, Miss Sarah Miller, and finally Harry Fawkes." She vanished, but her voice lingered, "I'll let you talk with one another when you're ready to discuss your price just say my name."

"Harry.." Lily began but chose to embrace her son rather than speak. For a moment Harry wanted nothing more than to stay here, in his mother's arms. But he knew what he had to do, "I have to go back and finish this..."

James nodded, "You do. You shouldn't have to, but you do."

Sirius grinned, "Look on the bright side, with all the interference we've been running to keep Fate and Destiny at bay, you've got a huge family that loves you. So, go back and kill Voldie for us."

Remus spoke next, "Harry...seeing you and Rhiannon I-" He stopped but winced as Jane nudged him sharply, "I was about to say, thank you for showing her that she's more than a werewolf. She was losing herself to the same malaise that gripped me for so long..but you've given her, her life back."

Jane nodded, "You've saved my baby and given her a path she can be proud of, thank you so much for that."

Ted came up and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "You never did come and have dinner with Andi and I..but given how things have worked out I'm alright with that. Keep my girls happy, just as a warning though, Andi gets cravings for salty snacks when she's pregnant.."

Harry paled, "You mean she's-"

Ted nodded, thoroughly enjoying the look on Harry's face, "You've got her too. All three Black sisters are pregnant at once..be afraid kiddo."

Jean Luc rose, with Sarah and Yvette by his side, "My son, you have done so much. I am so proud of you, as my heir and as my son. You are going to be an amazing force in this world because you already are."

Yvette smiled softly, "You've given my daughter her home back, and more to the point, through her love of Peter, she has her soul back."

Sarah was next to speak, "Hey, sorry about trying to kill you. I only took the Mark because the other option was my mother taking it..Thanks for killing that bastard Renard though. He held me under a torture curse until my heart burst. One favor, could you make sure my mother is alright? Cynthia Reynolds, lives in Kent, Amelia knows where."

Harry nodded and then he was face to face with Amelia's former love, Harry Fawkes. "So, let's get some things straight, you aren't me from the past, I'm not you from the future or vice versa or any of that nonsense.. You're a Harry, same as me though..we just showed up in the same world. I had my chance and I lost it, but you're going to kick his ass and make my 'melia a happy woman...and mother.." Harry Fawkes laughed at the the younger Harry, "Not yet. But soon...she'll finally get her Emily."

Harry knew he had to go back, he thought about Hecate and suddenly the room was gone he was standing in front of the battle again. Hecate looked at him, "So, part of you has to remain with me. I have a suggestion, but I don't know if you'll like it.."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Hecate answered by making a four poster bed appear before them, "Lay with me, I can promise that you'll leave part of yourself here and that way the bargain is fulfilled."

Harry knew that he had no choice, he nodded.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to make this weird...or I'll try not to..it's been a while since I've offered this to someone.." She said, making the battle go away and then pushing him onto the bed.

Laying with the embodiment of death was an odd experience. Luckily, Hecate used her magic to rouse his spirit and 'fulfill the bargain'.

She watched him redress and then vanished the bed, "Alright. On the count of three, you'll be back on the ground. Hit him hard and he'll go down..and hey, if you do get killed again, you're more than welcome to spend eternity with me.." She winked and vanished.

Harry felt his spirit being drawn back into his body. Suddenly things were moving again and he felt his wand in his hand. He summoned all of his strength and forced his magic into the most powerful blast he could.

Voldemort never saw it coming. No one did. One moment the embodiment of dark magic stood there, gloating and the next there was a spray of red and a cloud of black smoke. The cloud began to vanish into the ring on the corpses hand. Bellatrix, freed from her shock at seeing Harry alive again swiftly conjured Fiendfyre and burned the final Horcrux.

It was over. The battle ended with the scattered remnants of Voldemort's forces retreating where they could. A great cry went up as victory was declared and as Harry looked up, he saw the cloud of darkness Voldemort had conjured vanishing as the sun was allowed to shine again.


	146. Chapter 146: Years Go By

Partners?

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy chapter one hundred and forty six. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Also, thank you for the great feedback. Time for another song recommendation, "Years Go By" by The Irish Rovers. This is it, the last chapter of Partners? I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Shout out to Arnie1701 for helping me craft the story into the form you see today. I don't normally let my Authors Notes get this long, but I just wanted to say how amazing it's been getting all of the reviews and PM's from everyone. I'm taking a week off to finish up the first chapter of my next fanfic, so after this all you'll see is the usual chapter of Narcissa's Chance before I drop the first chapter of my new story.

Chapter 146: Years Go By

The battle was over now. The wounds in the land would heal and the deaths of the defenders, whether wizard, Veela, witch, or Goblin would be mourned. In the courtyard of Hogwarts a stone plinth was placed, and upon it was carved the names of the fallen.

 _On this stone, the names lay of the Defenders of Hogwarts. May their sacrifice never be forgotten and may the need for new Defenders be many years from now._

Minerva McGonagall watched as the next batch of Hogwarts letters flew out to the children listed in her book. She smiled as she saw one, in particular, a snowy owl, that she knew well, flying with a small satchel of letters tied to her leg.

Scene Break

Jordan Keyes found the eleventh anniversary of the battle coming up faster than he'd anticipated. He waited at the entrance of the bookstore, patting his pocket to make sure his package was inside it.

Lucretia Rowle stepped out into the sunlight blinking, she smiled as she saw him. He'd waited, just as he'd promised her when she was taken in for the murder of the Mercers. She'd gotten a far reduced sentence due to her actions, not just in saving his life, but in protecting the wardstones from Voldemort.

He'd visited her every week. Even at the beginning when she tried to push him away. She'd told him to find someone else. But he'd stayed. And now they were free to be together.

Jordan embraced her, "How was work?" He asked her as they began to walk down the lane towards the Leaky Cauldron. It was a very different world than she had seen before, there were so many possibilities now. She was free, having completed her seventh year of probation after the four years she'd spent in minimum security.

"It went well, it's less taxing than my former job as an unspeakable, but I think this is better...less temptation." She admitted, lacing her fingers in his, "They are discussing the possibility of making me a book buyer instead of just a clerk.."

The idea of being like this, walking hand in hand with someone who loved her, had been impossible to think of before. She'd never expected a life like this. Jordan had stayed faithful, even when she was rude to him, trying to drive him away.

He'd stayed because she was worth the wait. "You are the missing piece of my heart," He'd told her the day she finally admitted her feelings, "You are the woman I love, in spite of everything that happened in the past. You saved me life."

"I had to, I couldn't let you die...no one ever looked at me the way you did. Even when I still believed in the cause of Voldemort, I knew that I would never find anyone like you." She'd replied quietly, not willing to look at him as she sat in the visitation cell. She shook her head, "You loved me, when I lied to you. When I used you. How can you still claim to love me?"

His reply was still burning in her mind as she walked with him down Diagon Alley towards Ollivanders. _"Because no matter what happened before, I can't see a true future for myself without you in it."_ It was time for her to purchase a new wand. Against the orders of her probation officer, Jordan had allowed her to hold her former wand. But it didn't feel right anymore. Walnut and Dragon heartstring wasn't the wand for her anymore. She was too different now.

Ollivander was the same slightly disturbing old man she'd met as a child when her father had brought her in. He was older now, much older of course, and he had at his side a young man learning the trade of wandcrafting.

Dennis Creevey loved his job as apprentice to Mr. Ollivander. He'd always teased his brother that he was the smarter one in the family. Colin had taken no offense, he loved his position as photographer for Katherine Lovegood. The pair of them traveled all over the magical world, but Colin always managed to send pictures back to Dennis.

Dennis was given his first task, feeling the magic of the woman before him and offering her wands to try. Box after box was opened and their contents tested and rejected, until finally a nine and one eighth inch holly and unicorn hair wand was found. "Well done, Dennis." Ollivander had said quietly as the couple paid for the wand and left the shop, "Only ten tries to find an ideal match, it took me twenty four my first time out.."

Jordan and Lucretia were happy, and once they had returned home and he made his proposal of marriage, the only response she could give was to embrace him and whisper yes in between kisses.

Scene Break

Ginny Creevey held the picture her husband had owled her close to her heart. He had taken a picture of a pile of stones he had moved to spell out the phrase 'I Love You'. _He's such a ham...but he's mine and I wouldn't have it any other way._ She put the photo inside her locker and made her way out to the Quidditch Pitch.

Captain of the Ballycastle Bats, Ginny had led her team to the English Nationals against the Wimbourne Wasps. It was so strange to think about today and what the anniversary of that day had meant for her life.

She, like most of the other students, were in the Chamber while the battle raged. Colin had sat with her the entire battle, constantly talking to keep her mind off of the tremors that shook the castle. He told her everything that came to his mind. Strangely, the more he'd spoken to her, the more she wanted him to keep talking.

That was the spark that began their relationship through the rest of their time at Hogwarts. They'd married shortly after graduation, when he'd gotten his job from Xenophilius and Katherine Lovegood. It hadn't been easy at first, she was hired by Ballycastle only a few days after Colin went on his first assignment. But they'd made it work.

He wanted the pair of them to stay home more, they had been talking about adoption. Ginny would never have a daughter of her own due to the after-effects of the possession by Riddle's soul fragment. She'd made him a promise, if Ballycastle won the Nationals, this would be her last season, provided he got the Quibbler to give him assignments closer to home.

She saw the opposing captain and smiled, walking out she shook the hand of her opponent, "Hello Astoria.." Astoria Potter-Black, second youngest wife to Harry Potter-Black, had been scouted the year after Ginny. She'd rose through the ranks of Wimbourne just as quickly as Ginny though.

"Ginny, how's Colin?" She asked, shaking Ginny's hand. She took note of the smile that came to the face of the Bats captain, "Judging by that smile, I'd say he's also doing well."

The pair spoke briefly before they retreated to their corners of the Pitch. In the stands, she saw Arthur, Mafalda, and the youngest Weasley, Madeline. Each Weasley was dressed in the bright red and black representing Ginny's team. She waved to them before taking her broom and rising. As she reached the halfway point to her spot at the top, she noticed a small blonde man moving to sit beside Madeline. _Colin made it..._ She thought with a grin.

Colin held up a sign, as Ginny read it, she felt her heart leap, _**I QUIT MY JOB GINNY, LET'S HAVE A FAMILY**_. Colin still had a lot to learn about how to prepare for bringing a child into their lives, but Ginny had to admit, her husband knew how to forge ahead with a decision, _Must be the Gryffindor in him...and me.._ She thought as she prepared to whip Astoria Potter-Black soundly.

The match ended with Ballycastle winning 170-140. When Ginny landed and shook Astoria's hand, Colin rushed from the stands and embraced his wife. "We're going to talk about how you quit your job.." She said quietly, holding him close, "But for now I'm just happy to see you again."

"Well, I do have something lined up...Xeno has purchased the rights to the Daily Prophet from Lord Greengrass...I'm going to work as the official photographer for events at the Ministry...I just thought that was too much to put on a sign.." He said, grinning as he kissed his wife, "Lord Greengrass must have told his daughters, before I got to the stands, I was given a note from Astoria.."

Ginny looked at the note, _Congratulations Mr, and Mrs. Creevey. P.S: Ginny, if you adopt a baby girl, she'd better be named Astoria._

Scene Break

Hermione Weasley finished her first draft of the notes she'd been compiling. Becoming the Transfiguration Professor after Minerva retired to focus solely on her position of Headmistress had been difficult, to say the least. She was happy that the Headmistress had stayed on long enough for Hermione to complete her Mastery program though. Otherwise, she'd have never gotten the job.

Now she was the Transfiguration Professor and the new Head of Gryffindor. She rose from her chair. She'd earned a break and she knew exactly where she wanted to go to have that break. She went to the floo in her office and spoke her destination.

Stepping into the Hogsmeade branch of Potter's Prank Palace, she found Fred working on an experiment, "George, did you bring the doxy wings from the Alley store?" He asked, not looking back.

Hermione grinned and silently cast a charm to sound like George, "No, but I think 'Mione was confused about which of us is her husband. She showed up naked in my office wouldn't let me out.." When Fred turned around, he saw Hermione standing there.

"I should have never corrupted you into a prankster.." He said, walking over to his wife and kissing her, "Well maybe I should have, you're a lot more fun now.."

Scene Break

Peter Lalaurie walked with his daughter from his office to the manor. Evangeline held his hand, "Can we go to Paris today? I'm ready to buy the supplies for my first year. Aunt Gabrielle has already told me what books I'll need." She looked up at her father, "Please?"

Peter smiled, "We'll see what your mother says. If she thinks that it's a good idea, then we'll leave after lunch alright?" He saw Genevieve coming out to greet them, carrying their youngest.

Two year old Malcolm waved at his father and sister, "Daddy! Vangie!" He shouted happily. Genevieve pressed a kiss to her sons head, enjoying as he wiggled and laughed. This was not the life she had expected to live, but it was perfect in its own way. Peter was not just the accountant for the Potter-Black family's muggle businesses, he also worked with Potters Prank Palace as their accountant and with Gringotts as a freelancer. When the Goblins needed a second, third, or fourth eye to go over an account for irregularities, he was the one they called.

Fleur had suggested Genevieve for the position of Chief Liaison for the Paris branch when she'd resigned. Now, she worked from home, going to meetings when necessary but preferring to stay with their children and her husband.

Genevieve kissed Peter, "I take it, our little miss is ready to get her supplies? Good news then my love," She said stroking Evangeline's cheek, "Your letter came today."

"So we can go?" Evangeline asked excitedly. When her mother nodded, Evangeline leaped with excitement pumping her fist. "I'm going to Beauxbatons! I hope I get put in the same dorms as the triplets!"

The triplets, Dominique, Sabine, and Victoire Potter-Black. The children of Fleur and Harry, and currently the only Potter-Blacks at the French school. They visited the Lalauries each year before the beginning of term, preferring to spend their holidays in England with the rest of the family and coming back a few days early to visit with this branch of the family.

And it was family. The Potter-Blacks were her family as much as the Davis' were. Beatrice and Malcolm had joined them in France. Eager to be with her grandchildren as much as possible, Beatrice had taken a place similar to Doris and Constance. She taught them what she knew, Evangeline was able to read and write a full year earlier than her counterparts at Primary school.

Malcolm, being Malcolm, had installed a shooting range at the back of the Manors property. He insisted on forcing Peter and Genevieve to practice every weekend. _He may no longer be the Major, but Malcolm is still a slave driver..._ She thought with a little smile as she handed the smallest Lalaurie to his father.

Scene Break

The day arrived and the Potter-Black children arrived at the station. Each one with a trunk, and each one with a familiar of their own.

James Cygnus, the eldest Potter-Black had a gray owl named Horace. Of all the children, he looked the most like his father. Partially that was due to both Harry and Bellatrix having black hair. But he'd also inherited the green eyes of his father.

Lilith Anne, the eldest girl had a tabby cat named Mab. The tallest of the children, she was a perfect match for her mother. Long blonde hair and already a strong desire to become a medi-witch.

Teddy was shorter than James and had inherited his grandfather Ted's portly frame. Like his mother, he was a metamorphmagus and had currently set his hair as black with yellow streaks in hopes of becoming a Hufflepuff. His familiar was Jasper, a small tawny owl that chose to sit on his shoulder rather than ride in the cage.

Lara and Harry junior were twins. The children of Rhiannon and Harry, they had gotten their mother's dark brown hair. Thankfully they had not been passed on the curse, though thanks to their families actions, the stigma for being a werewolf was nowhere near as bad as it had been. They shared their familiars, an horned owl named Cuth, and an orange cat named Bert, after their grandfather.

Phoebe, the youngest daughter of Andromeda Potter-Black, was paying less attention to the murmuring of the crowd and more to her owl Gert. The barred owl shook himself in irritation at the crowd but accepted a treat from his owner's fingers. Phoebe had warm brown hair tied into a tight ponytail, similar to the one Andromeda preferred when she was working on a project.

Next came Amelia's daughter Emily. Emily was sitting on her trunk stroking her cat Nyx. Nyx, was a small black cat who was currently a boneless puddle in her mistresses lap. Emily had short red hair, similar to her mothers, though Amelia these days preferred her hair to rest on her shoulders. Emily took after her Aunt Rhiannon and kept hers off her shoulders.

Apolline watched her son, Louis talking with the son of Neville and Luna. Frank, or Frankie as he was called by his best friend Louis wasn't quite old enough to attend Hogwarts. His familiar was Luc, a white cat that was sitting on Louis' shoulder rubbing his head against his masters. Louis took the hint and began to stroke the cats head as he continued to talk.

Hedwig and Diana stood together talking as their children did the same. "William says he's going to be the first of his year to learn to become an animagus.." Diana said watching her son. "He wants to be an owl like you."

Hedwig grinned, "Jane is certain that she'll follow our footsteps and become an Auror, but given how she moons over Jonathan when he's home from school, I think it's more likely she'll go wherever he does.." The two children, each with a screech owl sitting in their cages were best friends, the screech owls, however, were not. Each one glared at the other.

Jane had her mother's short white-blonde hair. She had Alexandra's blue eyes instead of Hedwig's golden ones. William had his mother's blonde hair but it was messy like his fathers.

Emma stood beside Harry as he spoke with Bellatrix and Narcissa, "With Andi and Dora already at the school and Rhiannon at the Ministry it's been lonely at the Manor when you're all away...I was thinking I might-"

"Nope. We've had this conversation Harry." Said Bellatrix with a teasing gleam, "You're staying home to make sure your wives have a delicious dinner waiting on them. We bring home the bacon, you cook it." She softened the blow with a kiss, pulling him against her.

Narcissa nodded, "You are always welcome to come with me when I'm not in a committee meeting, you could keep me company while I'm going through requests from the other members of the alliance." She said, straightening his robes, "In fact, once the children are off, why don't' you come with me...I've been meaning to redecorate and I want your opinion on if I should keep the couch.."

"She means she's ready for another daughter.," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

Narcissa, to her credit, only looked mildly annoyed with her sister, "I would also welcome a son Bella.."

Emma laughed softly, "Looks like the missing Potter-Blacks made it after all.." Sure enough, Tonks and Rhiannon walked off the train hand in hand. Andromeda came behind them, Phoebe rushed to her mother, embracing her. Emma looked down at her own swelling stomach, "This one is nearly ready to meet his family.."

Emma had not set out to become the only muggle wife to Harry. But as time went on and she spent more and more time with him, she couldn't ignore the burgeoning attraction she felt. Finally, two years after the battle Hermione had pulled the two of them into the study of the Manor and threatened to hex the both of them 'if they don't get it over with and start snogging'. That threat had led to a date and that date had led inexorably to marriage three years later.

Dan Granger had only seen his daughter and ex-wife once since the divorce. Finding out she had remarried to Harry Potter had infuriated him. He'd swung at her, only to find himself blasted into a wall by a furious Harry. Needless to say he was no longer the recipient of Hermione's attempts to reconnect.

Celestine, the eldest of the wives, had only a single daughter with Harry. She had requested that Amele be brought up at the Enclave as well as the Manor. She was only seven, too young to attend Hogwarts, so she would spend the school year learning from the other Veela. She was especially close to Gabrielle, the youngest wife of Harry Potter. Celestine and Gabrielle stood watching the activity, while Gabrielle told her Grand-mere about her current job as a dancer in the Royal Ballet.

Tonks and Rhiannon had gone to the muggle world and had married in a private ceremony. Now, if they ever needed to travel into the muggle world they had a set of Ids that called them Rhiannon and Dora Tonks-Cosgrove, and another set that called them Rhiannon and Dora Potter-Black.

Susan and Pansy both hadn't had children yet. They preferred to wait until they were settled in their chosen careers. Susan was currently acting as an apprentice for Madam Pomfrey, preparing for the day the Matron would retire. Pansy, like Bellatrix, had ended up working at the Ministry. Pansy was a clerk in the Department of Magical Sports and Games, a position she enjoyed greatly, as it gave her a chance to snap up tickets to Quidditch matches for her and Harry's date nights.

A final arrival just before the whistle showed Ron and Romilda Weasley along with their son. Conceived the night after the battle, Arthur Charles Vane had his father's red hair and his mother's largish nose. He'd inherited his father's quick temper, though only to those who insulted his friends or family.

It was a large crowd, the Potter-Blacks, their children and their friends. Large enough that one could be forgiven for wondering just how large a series of ripples this family would make in a world free from Voldemort and his ilk.

Scene Break

Albus had made the best of things. He had secured a comfortable place to stay and enjoyed free room and board, _All I had to do was use the Imperius to make them take me to this hotel and set me up with everything I need for my revenge...at least I finally have the Elder Wand working for me again._

The nurses pitied poor Mr. ', Merlin'. Beyond laughing and waving a wire hanger at passersby shouting the phrase 'Imperio' and demanding that they take him to the fanciest hotel in London, he did little besides pace in his room and mutter half-formed plans for 'dealing' with someone named Potter.


End file.
